The Hidden
by Demonatron
Summary: It is an age of peace on earth, without the looming presence of decepticons or the tragedy of war. The autobots have grown comfortable in the peace and are completely unprepared when a new lot of dangerous foes threaten everything. Unable to counter these new enemies, Optimus is forced to call upon the very same bots he sent into exile years before. Sequel to 'The Storyteller'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Look at you!" Hotshot exclaimed, grinning wide when his blue optics settled on the young mechs before him. He put his hands on his hips, "All grown up and ready for your first mission!"

Solaris grinned back, and Warhammer started, "You're gonna lead us to some 'cons, aren't you?"

The yellow mech laughed, "No, Optimus gave strict orders on that. This is just a test run, to see how you two do in a standard scouting situation. You're no where _near _ready to take on a 'con!"

The heavier of the two younglings frowned but didn't argue. Instead, he asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To check out some caverns across the states," Hotshot answered, "Hound has already been all over them, and he said it's an awesome place to start you guys off. There's absolutely no signs of 'cons, and he said everything looks sturdy enough for some serious exploring. You two dweebs up for it?"

Solaris' grin grew, "I've never seen a 'cavern' before, but I've heard dad and some of the other mechs talk about them."

"They're pretty neat. There used to be some on Cybertron, but they looked nothing like the ones here on earth." Hotshot paused, then asked, "What's wrong, 'Hammer? Were you wanting to 'bust some 'cons'?"

"We've been training for years," Warhammer said, crossing his thick arms, "when do we fight?"

"When your creators think you're ready. Don't look at me like that, it's their choice."

"Who all is coming?" Solaris asked quickly, growing more excited by the minute.

"It's just us," Hotshot answered, "and we're leaving in ten minutes tops, so go do what you need to do then come back." He put his hands on his hips, watching as the two turned and hurried off, chuckling when Warhammer reached out to smack Solaris in the arm. The taller, scrawnier of the two just laughed it off, too happy to be offended. Both of them vanished around a corner to go do whatever they needed.

He straightened up and turned when he heard Optimus call his name. Hotshot focused on the tall mech and grinned, "Time sure does fly, huh, Optimus? Feels like it was just yesterday when those two were fresh in their second frames."

"It does," Optimus agreed. His optics were raised in the direction his creation had run off to as he approached, and only focused on the yellow mech when he stopped before him, "You think you can handle the both of them?"

"Yes sir," He said, "don't forget you put me in charge of Sideswipe when he was younger. If I could take care of him, then I know I can take care of these two."

Optimus nodded, "Prowl scanned the area this morning, and there was no signs of any decepticon activity."

Hotshot raised an optic ridge, "There hasn't been a decepticon around in years, Optimus. I doubt ones just going to pop up now. Don't worry about it."

"I always worry about the decepticons, Hotshot," Optimus said tonelessly.

Hotshot softened his grin to a reassuring smile, "I'll watch out for Solaris, Optimus. Nothings gonna happen to him while I'm around. 'Hammer, too. You can count on me, sir."

Optimus put on a smile, "I know I can, Hotshot." He remained beside the shorter mech, both waiting quietly for the two young mechs to hurry on back. They were rounding the corner again when Ironhide appeared in a different doorway, a standard rifle in his hands.

"If you had waited to have this thing cleaned any longer, it'd be scrap," Ironhide grumbled, handing the weapon to Hotshot.

Hotshot tested the weight of the firearm in his hand before raising it to rest the barrel against his shoulder. He shrugged, "It's just been sitting around collecting dust. No 'cons to blast."

All three of them looked at Warhammer when he called, "I thought you said we wouldn't be fighting!"

"_You're _not," Hotshot clarified, "but there's always a chance that we might stumble onto some trouble. I'm bringing it along in case we do find ourselves a surly 'con, although I highly doubt that will happen."

"Better safe than sorry," Solaris agreed with a slight nod.

"Exactly."

Hotshot glanced at Optimus when the tall mech stepped past him to approach Solaris, who was eye-level with his creator's shoulder. The youngling had practically shot up in size continuously as soon as he was in his third frame, and was _still _growing. If he kept going at this rate, Hotshot mused, he'd be taller than Grimlock and Jetfire before he reached adulthood. Though his armor was painted a vivid red, he was a near perfect clone of Optimus, even his _voice _was beginning to deepen to a rich baritone. Optimus clasped a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke to him quietly. Solaris focused on him and nodded.

Hotshot gazed at Warhammer next. Ironhide hadn't walked to him, preferring to stand on Hotshot's left with his burly arms crossed and cold optics fixed on the younger mech with a fierce fatherly pride that was almost scary. Warhammer waited in silence, standing with his back straight and arms calmly at his sides. The perfect image of a loyal soldier. His armor was thick and heavy like Ironhide's, and seemed almost baggy on his frame because he hadn't finished growing into it. His coloring was a dark blue that was just a shade shy of being jet black.

When Optimus stepped back from Solaris, he met Hotshot's optics. They nodded at each other, and Hotshot turned to the two, "Alright, mechs!" Both of them straightened, making him grin, "Listen to every word I say, and _no _slacking! It's a test run, but I want to see your best!" He made a motion with his arm, "Transform and roll out!"

They followed his order, shifting down into a pair of concept vehicles that hadn't even been released in the human world. Hot shot shifted down shortly after, and with a rev of his engine, took off. The two fell into place behind him.

* * *

The caverns were, in all honesty, awesome. Hotshot stood inside with his hands on his hips, bright blue optics scanning their surroundings, the stalactites hanging from the tall ceilings and the stalagmites protruding from the cool stone floor. In all his years as an autobot soldier, he'd seen several caverns on several different planets. But none were like Earth's.

"This is great," He said, grinning wide.

"It's...different," Warhammer said slowly, "there's not a lot of room, though."

"I've never seen anything like it," Solaris said, crouching down slightly so he didn't hit his head on the spears of limestone hanging overhead, "it's incredible."

"Yeah, these are the best caverns I've seen," Hotshot agreed.

"All this..._wetness _is going to rust my gears," Warhammer grumbled.

"You are _just _like your creators, you know that?" Hotshot glanced at him, "you're such a killjoy."

Solaris laughed, "He is, isn't he?"

"Don't even start," Warhammer growled, "what are we doing here?"

"Scouting," Hotshot said, starting forward.

"What are we scouting for?" Solaris asked, quickly following.

"Anything, really. There could be stores of energon in here that decepticons hid, there could be debris, a new secret weapon, whatever. You won't always be looking at caves, and eventually, if they ever come back and you gain enough experience, you'll be sent out to scout decepticon camps." He paused when Solaris hit his head on one of the stalactites. He rolled his optics when Warhammer stepped on one of the stalagmites. "You two are a mess. If you're the future generation, we're doomed stealth-wise."

"It's too small." Warhammer repeated defensively. He was ignored.

Solaris started, "Hotshot, do you think the decepticons will come back?"

"Honestly," Hotshot paused, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck, "I don't know, Solaris. They haven't been around for a long time, but we never really caught Cyclonus or Shockwave, and they were both on earth last time they were sighted. There's no telling what's going to happen. We might never see another 'con again, or we might get jumped by a whole army of them that have just been hiding away underground until they could get enough followers."

"Does it ever worry you?"

"Sometimes, but I think it worries Optimus more than anyone else. Prowl, too."

"That mech has problems," Warhammer cut in. Hotshot shot him a grin over his shoulder.

"I've been saying that for years." Hotshot faced forward again, stopping when he spotted something on one of the cavern walls. Squinting, the older mech leaned between the structures in the cave to see better. Something dark but clear was splattered over the stone, and he tensed when he realized what it was.

Solaris and Warhammer packed themselves in around him, curious, "What is it?"

"...Energon." Hotshot answered quietly. He raised his optics up, seeing more streaks like someone had been slashed open inside. He grunted and leaned back to avoid falling over when Warhammer squeezed past to stumble further into the caverns.

"Some of the stone has been smashed down," He observed, pulling Hotshot from his thoughts. Backing up a step then straightening, the yellow mech followed him. Solaris was right behind them. When Hotshot finally got around Warhammer and was able to see, his optics widened again. More than 'some' of the stone had been smashed down. It looked like a couple of huge constructicons had a wrestling match here. More energon was on the limestone walls.

"There was a battle," Solaris said, sounding bewildered, "but I thought..."

Hotshot narrowed his optics, "This doesn't make sense. Hound said nothing was out of place here."

"The energon isn't that old," Warhammer observed, "this happened recently."

Hotshot thought to praise him for noticing this, but raised a hand to his helm instead to request a comm link with base. It was opened immediately, and he said, "...We're inside the caverns and it's pretty beat up inside. Someones fought here recently," he paused to glance back at the energon. It was dark, but not dark enough to be over a few days old. "like, within the last week kind of recently."

He waited for his orders while the two younger mechs carefully explored the area, optics bright with curiosity. He almost told them to be careful, but turned his back on them when Optimus himself responded, _"Retreat and return to base. Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe are on their way to investigate."_

_ Primus, you're sending those two into a cavern? We'll never hear the end of it. _Hotshot nodded though, "Yes sir." He dropped the link and called, "Alright, mechs, it's time to head home-"

Solaris cut him off, crouching among the debris to pick something out of the shattered limestone, "There's something here."

"What'd you find?" Hotshot approached, standing behind him. He tensed slightly when Solaris lifted a splintered piece of thin armor, painted a venomous lime green.

Solaris tilted it, "What mech is painted this color?"

Warhammer scoffed, "What mech has such _thin _armor?"

"...I don't know," Hotshot answered slowly, "I haven't seen anyone that color before, not since the constructicons but I'm pretty sure Optimus offlined them after autobots started landing on earth. And you're right, that armor _is _thin, way too thin to protect anything."

Then, completely out of the blue, Solaris glanced up at him and said, "It's still warm."

Before Hotshot could register what he'd just said, his energon sensors pinged. Immediately, Hotshot raised an arm and managed to push both of the younglings behind him as he lifted his rifle from the holster and held it up. His attention snapped up on instinct, and he found himself staring into huge, round _green _optics.

A feminine voice hissed, making his energon run cold, "one, two, _I see you_."

Hotshot glared, "Who are you!"

The femme was tiny, probably smaller than Jazz, with a ridiculously thin body painted the same acid green on the armor in Solaris' hand. She was up high, wedged almost comfortably between the stalactites with her limbs spread in an 'X'. He took in her structure, her lean build and long, scrawny limbs. Her arms were so long he couldn't even see her hands, but her legs were proportionate to her body. As he studied her, she tilted her head down and smiled at him with black lip plates stretched taunt across a small, round face. The smile pulled all the way to her bright red cheek gears, and her mouth was full of layers of serrated teeth.

"It's a decepticon," Solaris whispered behind him.

"Three, four, _death and gore_," She sang quietly, twisting her head the other way, "five, six, _you fell for my tricks._"

Hotshot clenched his dentals, prepping his rifle with one swipe of his hand as he raised it to point straight between her optics, "I'm not going to ask again, _'con, _who _are_ you?"

"Seven, eight, _I can't wait_." She leaned down slowly, "nine, ten, _now it begins._"

"You've glitched one too many times," Warhammer muttered. Hotshot was completely focused on her as she began to shift, moving her body from side to side like he pictured a monkey would in a movie before he switched vines. He stepped back, forcing the other two to move back as well, and pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the caverns like a clash of thunder, but the shell bounced off the stone ceiling harmlessly. Hotshot blinked, realizing that she had _moved. _She had _dodged _the shot, even though there had only been a short distance between the nose of his weapon and the nose of the femme. "Sweet Primus," He breathed, straining his senses to find the femme. His optics darted over the cavern, but in here, there was a dozen places a femme her size could hide. "_That's _why her armors so thin," He muttered crossly, "this femme can _move._"

"Where is she?" Solaris asked, twisting sharply to look.

"I don't know," Warhammer said, voice just as quiet, "I can't sense or see her _anywhere_."

"Shhh," Hotshot hushed, hold tightening on his rifle. He went rigid when he felt a breath of air on his back, and a voice whispered in his audio;

"I'm _heeeereeee._"

He whirled, hooking his arm around Solaris' to jerk the younger mech behind him. Warhammer had already sprung back, leaving Hotshot face to face with the small femme, who was still grinning in a horrible way. Her arms, which he realized were stripped to the frame of her protoform, rose up on either side of her. Four foot long claws pressed to the sides of his helm, firm and cold. His optics widened, spark freezing in his chest with fear when she abruptly leaned forward and opened her mouth. She stopped a few inches away, then laughed. The sound came out loud and insane, a screech that had him wrenching away so hard her claws left tears in his armor. He lifted his rifle and brought it down towards her as hard as he could.

She was still laughing when she ducked and slid back out of reach in a motion so smooth and quick his optics couldn't catch it. A sharp pain exploded through his side. Hotshot pulled back but she followed, gliding forward silently with her curled claws raised to strike. Some part of him realized that they were already dripping with his energon.

"_Hotshot_!"

Hotshot reached back and fisted a hand against Warhammer's chest plates, pushing him back as much as he could. He hardened his voice, ordering, "Get the pit out!"

Warhammer swatted his hand away and snarled, "We're not going to leave you here to fight her alone!"

She kept coming, "You came into my cave, first," She laughed again, "My cave...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..." She shifted, and Hotshot forced himself to jump back, dragging the two mechs with him. His optics opened wide when her claws slashed through the air mere inches from his face, so close the energon on them splattered across his armor. She snarled, "Ten!"

She moved back then slid to the left before she vanished from sight, moving too fast for him to see. Hotshot took his chance, turning and grabbing both mechs by the shoulder armor. He started to run, pulling them along side him as he made his legs work. He clenched his dentals, trying to ignore the open wound on his side, which was now leaking in thick rivers. He could feel his own energon running down his body, and it sickened him.

"Hotshot! We have to stop!" Solaris called when he looked at the wound, "if you keep moving like this, you'll offline!"

"Don't worry about _me, _you two need to get your afts out, _NOW!" _Hotshot shouted, "if you stay here, you'll be slaughtered!"

"We can't just _abandon _you!" Warhammer snapped.

Hotshot tensed when he heard her laughter again. It echoed through the halls of the caverns, and pushed him to move faster. "Slaggit all, you two have _no idea _whats happening! This is no place for a couple of sparklings!"

"We're _not _sparklings!"

He vented loudly and opened his mouth to keep shouting at them. Claws appeared on either side of his face and closed around his head with surprising strength. He shouted in pain when his entire frame was slammed to a stop from the grab. Toe claws buried in his back, and he felt her slight weight against him as she leaned over. She repeated, "Ten, ten, ten, ten, ten, ten..."

He felt the scrape of her dentals against his helm like she was trying to bite him. His rifle flew up and he fired a blind shot, but the second she felt him move, she dropped down his back and shoved off with enough force to put Hotshot on his knees. He winced, baring his dentals when her claws pulled tight around his throat cables and forced him to tilt his head back. She leaned down, bringing her face close to his, and _sniffed. _

_ This femme is...insane. _He blinked, limbs trembling as her sharp claws effortlessly sliced into his throat cables. Her entire body went rigid and a rolling growl left her. Her expression twisted from one of complete bliss to rage, "You are _not _my mech."

"Let him go!" Solaris ordered.

"Not my mech, not my mech, not my mech." She clenched her hands around his chest armor then, and with one heave, had him flat on his back. One of the two younglings fired a round of shots, but none of them even came close to her. She crouched down over him and hooked her claws around his armor to drag him back into the caverns. She kept moving faster and faster until everything around him was a blur, and he found himself asking just _how the pit _was she able to drag him in the first place?

Something snagged on his wound, snapping him from his trance. He curled tight then reached up and closed a hand around her wrist to crush. Razor like claws cut across the soft part of his arm and he immediately lost all control and feeling in his hand. Hotshot began to curse loudly, struggling harder. He could hear someone racing after them, pounding through the caverns. He shouted, "Get help!"

The steps paused, and he felt a sliver of relief, and continued, "Get the frag out of here and get Optimus! NOW!" Finally, they listened, and left the caverns in a hurry, shouting back and forth at each other. He vented, _At least they're safe, I don't have to worry about them anymore..._

He snarled when she abruptly threw him against a wall. He raised his last good hand and, realizing that he'd dropped his rifle somewhere in the caverns, pressed it to his side. He glared at the femme when she dropped down in front of him. Her optics burned into his and she stepped closer, getting right up in his space.

Hotshot held his breath, afraid for the first time in ages. She repeated irritably, "You are _not _my mech. You are not my beautiful mech. You are not him."

"I think I got that," He ground out. He pulled back his leg to kick her, but she popped up in the air to avoid the blow. He managed to get to his feet before she brought him back down again with a hard slap of her claws against the back of his knees. He fell into a groaning heap, "Who the pit _are you_?"

"You do not have his optics," She continued muttering, "You are not my mech." Her voice grew softer as she scuttled off, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..."

Hotshot snarled, "What are you going to do with me?" When she didn't answer, he tried to get up again...only to cringe back when a stabbing pain flared up in his knees. He added, breathless, "What the hell did you do to me!"

She stopped, her skeletal back to him. He froze when she slowly looked over her shoulder at him. Her bright green optics were still wide, bright with insanity. A visor slid down from her helm to cover them. She hissed, "I broke you, mech-that-is-not-my-mech." She hunched over and spat, "_Ten_!" Then vanished.

Hotshot held his breath for several minutes, his spark in a panic. He whispered, "What the pit just happened? What..." The femme, who was about half his size and nearly naked, had brought him down in a matter of minutes. And he had took on hundreds of powerful decepticons, from Starscream to Sideways to Megatron himself. He'd always lasted, if not through the battle then just long enough for back up to get there. He'd been fighting for ages, and was full of experience. He'd even been in charge of training other mechs.

How could she have done this? He shuddered, closing his optics when he pictured her hanging from the ceiling in his head. Insane 'cons were the worst kind. They were out of control and completely unpredictable and, in this case, _slagging fast._ How was it possible for one little femme to cause so much damage?

He was a good soldier, a good warrior. But she was way too quick. He vented sharply, just glad the other two got out. At least, he hoped they did. She hadn't acted like she wanted anything to do with them. _Primus, I hurt. _He raised his good arm to press his fingers over the long wound and glared into the darkness. After a few minutes, he tried to stand again.

He couldn't bend his knees without nearly passing out from the pain, so he gave up after the fourth or fifth try. He vented sharply, tilting his head back. "Primus, _please_ don't let me offline here."

* * *

**First chapter, as promised. sorry it came up an entire day late...some things happened this weekend and I needed time to deal with them. **

**I love Hotshot. I mentioned him in earlier stories, but I really wanted to give him a chapter or two to himself because I found some Armada clips on youtube. Good stuff, just like I remembered. Blur may or may not be making an appearance later on. **

**So, guys, how do you like my new crazy little villain? I'm really enjoying her character right now. **

**Thanks for reading! Much love to you all! **

**Solaris, Darkfire, and the mysterious"'con" and the story all belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Solaris was in a panic, his spark vibrating hard in his chest as his processor rapidly cycled through all the things that had just happened. The caverns. A feeling of awe and amazement, that even though he had been on earth his entire existence, it still held wonders he had yet to explore. The battle scene. Hotshot's expression as it shifted from curious into a dangerously calm expression when the 'con made herself known. Solaris knew the mech didn't wear a physical battle mask, but he had wiped his expression clean of anything but cool calmness or, later when she had bested him, dark rage. They were expressions Solaris had rarely seen in his life, having grown up in a period where the autobots lived peacefully. They were the faces of a mech that was worn hard by battle, the face of a mech that could and _would _slaughter in an instant if it meant survival or pushing his faction forward another step.

Solaris admired Hotshot. Pit, he _idolized _the mech. He was his own kind of war hero, the kind that wasn't recognized by enough bots but didn't let it phase him. He was loyal, kind, and strong. He knew how to lead, too. Everything that Solaris wanted to be. Hotshot had seen some of the worst battles in history. He was warrior, a slagging good one.

But the femme, who was less than _half _his size had torn him up like he was no more than sparkling in a matter of _minutes. _

Solaris was on the verge of hysterics. Warhammer wasn't helping, folded down into his heavy alternate as the two of them raced back towards base as fast as they could. His spark-hood friend was snarling and cursing, demanding to know _why _they were retreating. They were trained warriors, he claimed over and over again, and they were shaming their fathers by running. But Solaris would hear none of it. He kept falling into the memories of the 'con's green optics, wide and round and _bright _with insanity. Her Joker-like smile as she ruthlessly attacked Hotshot. The harsh grate of her laughter.

The femme had to be psychotic. There was no other valid answer. She was crazy and ridiculously fast, lethal in the worst ways possible. If she had willed it, _none _of them would have escaped, and Solaris slagging knew it. Perhaps Warhammer didn't understand. Looking back through everything, Solaris' processor began to process and analyze. Despite Hotshot's efforts, the femme had _several _chances to offline them. He was surprised she hadn't.

The femme either didn't care for them, or didn't notice at all in her insanity. She'd remained focused on Hotshot, attacking him then chasing him down to drag him back when they attempted to retreat. Warhammer had turned around immediately to go after them, but Solaris could not bring himself to follow.

There had to be a way to save Hotshot, whether it was warning Prime head on or-

His father reached through to touch his raging spark. The Prime's presence filled him, almost soothing him instantly, _'Solaris, what has happened?'_

_ 'Decepticon,' _Solaris answered, his sentences coming out short and abrupt, _'ambushed us. Trap. Hotshot attacked. Hotshot wounded. Hotshot taken.'_

His creator's spark tensed in reaction to his words. Solaris finished, falling to a spark-broken whisper, _'Can't save Hotshot. Not fast enough. Not strong enough.'_

_ 'Jazz and the twins have been alerted and have been given the order to put it in overdrive. Solaris, are you damaged?' _The last question was said strongly, commanding. It helped Solaris recover from his hysteria, and he loosened just enough to swerve around a truck that was coming straight at them. The screech of tires behind him let him know that Warhammer had followed his example.

Solaris answered, _'No, father. Just...frightened.'_

_ 'I understand, youngling. What did the decepticon look like?'_

_ 'Like...like nothing I've ever seen.' _He whispered, switching lanes on the fly. _'I did not recognize her from any of the footage I've seen of previous battles. Hotshot did not know her, either. She's just a small femme, with no armor on her arms and legs. She...' _He shuddered, thinking of her face, _'her armor was green, so were her optics...and she was...__**smiling.**__'_

A beat of quiet on the other end as his creator processed the news. Behind him, Warhammer's engine roared. The bigger mech opened a comm link with him, snapping, _'Solaris! Why are we running? It's against our code to leave an autobot behind!'_

Solaris ignored him, focused on his father's reaction. Optimus said, _'Solaris, return to base.'_

_ 'Yes, father.' _Solaris gunned it, increasing his speed after the second or third time Warhammer snarled at him. The acceleration forced the mech to strain his much larger frame, and Warhammer sputtered and seethed. His father retreated from the bond, though remaining in reach. Solaris turned all of his attention on getting home.

_'...We should have stayed.'_ Warhammer tried again, _'we never leave one of our own behind.'_

_ 'What could we have done?' _Solaris shot back, _'You're a good shot, but the only thing you've actually taken down was a target. Neither of us know what it's like to fight-Hotshot was right.'_

_ 'You're just being a coward,' _The insult came out sharply, _'What do you think __**Optimus **__would have done in your place? Would he have left an injured comrade behind?'_

Solaris' spark clenched. He slammed on the brakes, tires squealing on the asphalt. Warhammer swerved around him sharply, the nose of his alternate brushing the Solaris' side. The two idled in silence for a moment while cars screeched and slid around them to avoid collision. Spark pulsing like it'd been struck, Solaris slowly turned around.

Warhammer was right. They should have done _something. _Venting sharply, Solaris sped off back towards the caverns. He would get in serious trouble for this, he might even be offlined, but it was worth it if it meant giving a comrade a chance at survival.

Warhammer fell into place behind him, sitting higher with pride since he'd won the argument.

* * *

Hotshot screwed his optics shut, venting harshly as his good arm began to tremble. Slag it all, he should have paid attention when Ratchet was teaching them how to seal their own wounds. At this rate, he'd bleed out in a matter of hours, and there would be nothing left to save when the autobots finally _did _find him.

At least those two dweebs would be safe. He could go in peace knowing that.

Hotshot opened his optics again, tensing when he caught movement in the shadows. He strained his senses, leaning forward as he searched the darkness for the femme. His optics burned from the effort, and his fingers clenched so tight over the split in his armor that it crumbled further. His energon oozed out, making his fingers slick. Hotshot shoved it all away, completely focused on his surroundings. He wanted to stand up, to get his feet beneath him and have a chance at escape. But now he couldn't even feel his legs anymore, never mind control them. He was trapped here, and every second spent letting the realization sink in, his spark grew tighter with fear.

He wasn't supposed to offline like this.

He was supposed to die in battle, beating the crap out of a 'con until his very last breath. Not wasting away, leaking to death, in the belly of a cave. He hated this.

Slowly, Hotshot relaxed. He couldn't spot the femme anywhere, or hear her. Not that it mattered. She was perfectly quiet when she moved outside of her muttering, and he never saw her until she was right on top of him. He couldn't even sense her signature anymore, and it was driving him insane. How were you supposed to fight an enemy that was practically invisible?

Hotshot sank down, optics unfocused as he began to lose feeling in his body. He was relieved, _really _relieved, but his energon seemed to run cold when his processor told him that he was going into shock. Shock was bad. Shock was very, very bad.

More movement.

Hotshot straightened marginally, optics barely able to fix on a figure as it moved through the darkness. He held his breath, praying to Primus that it was someone friendly. An autobot, another 'con, anyone but the femme. The character kept approaching, and Hotshot noticed that the bot was simply too tall to be the femme, though his build was still really slender. The bot approached with silent footsteps, moving with a fluid grace he hadn't seen in a 'con since Paradox.

When the mech came close, Hotshot found himself staring up into covered optics. The mech wore a visor, glowing a very faint red that told him what his optic-color was. Another decepticon. "Man, this is _not _my day," He hissed.

Faceplates twitched, but the mech's expression remained toneless as he moved closer and dropped down to a knee. Hands reached out to Hotshot's legs. The autobot hissed, "Who are you?!"

"Someone that can help you," An oddly quiet voice answered, "if you'll let me."

"Are you...a decepticon?"

"I don't have a faction." The mech answered, no emotion to his voice. Hotshot blinked owlishly at him.

He asked, "Are...are you a _neutral?_" Neutrals were rare, now. Megatron had made it a point to hunt them down and eradicate them shortly after the way started, deeming them too cowardly to survive if they couldn't pick a side. The thought that there was one here, on _earth, _shocked Hotshot.

"Something like that." The mech curled fingers beneath Hotshot's knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" The mech threw back, a tint of boredom in his voice this time around.

Hotshot ground his dentals and prepared to lash back, but curled instead when pain shot up both of his legs, starting at his knees to burn down to his toe plates then up to his hips. He shifted on impulse to get away from the mech, and his optics widened when his legs reacted, pulling back like he'd willed them to. Hotshot stared, experimenting as he flexed the cables in his calves and wiggled his toe plates. "How in Primus' name did you _do _that?"

"Viral likes to down mechs by loosening sensors and wiring used for processor-based commands in the limbs," He said simply, like he had explained it a million times, "I just put them back into place."

"Viral..." Hotshot repeated. He shuddered when images of the femme's optics filled his processor, "that's her designation?"

"Yes." The hands lifted from his legs to go to his side. Hotshot, though still wary, let him, "You need medical attention. I can't properly tend to this damage here."

"As long as I can walk," Hotshot said, pulling his legs beneath him, "I'm fine. I just need to get the pit out of here."

The mech stepped back, giving him enough room to slowly rise. Hotshot kept a hand on the wall behind him for support, venting softly in relief when his legs shook but didn't buckle. He sent a grateful look to the mech, "Thanks."

The mech nodded, then turned. Hotshot blinked at his back, watching for a minute as the mech began to walk forward. His armor was black, so he quickly vanished in the shadows. Hotshot tensed, and called out, "Hey! Wait up!"

Something shifted, and he caught the edge of the mech's dim visor as if he were looking over his shoulder at him. Hotshot stumbled forward, careful not to bump into him. He stayed close enough to feel the heart coming off the mech's armor, since he couldn't sense, see, or hear him. Just like 'Viral'. It annoyed him, and though he didn't know the mech, he had a feeling he could trust him, so he asked, "How are you doing it?"

"Doing what."

"Cloaking your signal like that. I've never seen a mech that could cloak and still hide his signature even when he's right in front of someone."

"It's a tech I developed a few years ago," He answered, "strictly for underground missions. We all use it."

"_You_ 'developed' it?" He blinked again, then started when the rest of his words caught up with him, "'We'? There's _more_ of you?"

"Just a few." He paused. Hotshot had to lean back to keep from bumping into him. His legs trembled, though much less than they had to start with. He swayed a little, shuttering his optics when a wave of exhaustion crashed through him.

Hotshot asked suddenly, "What is she? Is Viral a...'con?"

"No." The answer came out clipped, like the subject bothered him and he didn't want to talk about it.

Hotshot pushed anyway, "Then _what _is she?"

"Viral is Viral," He muttered, "there's no real way to explain her."

"You say that like you've known her for ages."

"I have."

Hotshot straightened a little. Now he was squinting at the mech's back, "And what are _you_?"

His head tilted again to look back at him with hidden optics. A beat of quiet, then the mech looked forward again and started to walk. Hotshot scurried after him. The mech avoided the question by asking his own, "You're an autobot, aren't you?"

"Since the day I was created."

"Are you proud of your faction?"

Hotshot stopped, stumped. _Where did that come from? _Out loud, he said, "What?"

"Are you proud of your faction."

"Uh, yeah." Hotshot went after him again. _What kind of question was that?_

The mech kept going, "Do you believe in what you do?"

"Yes."

They turned somewhere in the darkness. Hotshot ducked when he spotted a stalactite, avoiding a very bad headache in the act. A few more steps, then another turn. He muttered, "How the pit do you see in here?"

"I know my way around caverns. The visor helps."

Another turn. Then, much to Hotshot's relief, a bit of light spilled in through some unseen opening. He let some distance come between them, then turned his optics to the mech's back to stare. His armor was thick, but in no way bulky. It looked as though it had been molded to his frame, allowing him to be as thin and lean as physically possible. Despite his lack of width, the mech was tall. He walked with slow, even steps that covered a lot of ground in each stride and made no sound. The mech held his back straight and head high, though he seemed to lack the confidence and arrogance that was present in a lot of mechs that carried themselves the same way.

He was a strange one.

Hotshot pulled his gaze off of him to focus ahead when the mech led him back out into the open. Hotshot breathed a sigh of relief, walking past him to stand beneath the sun. He'd never been happier than now that he could feel it's warmth. "Primus...I thought I was a goner. Thanks-" He turned to face the mech, only to realize that he was walking _back_ into the caverns.

Hotshot stared, jaw hanging for a moment. What mech would _willingly_ walk back inside that place knowing a femme like Viral was hiding there? He suddenly remembered the mech telling him that he had known Viral for a long time. Maybe they were rivals? Enemies? It was hard to think of them as any other way, considering how ruthless the femme was. Hotshot called, "Hey!"

The mech paused, looking over his shoulder at him. Hotshot continued, "What's your name?"

He stood there for a minute, just staring, and Hotshot got the feeling that he was being studied. A few seconds passed, growing into minutes. Two snarling engines were approaching before the mech spoke up, "You should return to your autobot friends before you bleed out."

Hotshot narrowed his optics, determined. He said, leaving no room for argument, "I'm not going _anywhere_ until I get your name."

The mech waited a moment longer before he answered, his lip plates lifting into a slight, humorless smile, "My designation is Backlash."

* * *

**Okay, I'm just going to let that sink in for a few minutes...**

**...**

**...**

**...What do you guys think? :)**

**Oh, and AWESOME response to the first chapter. You guys are...amazzzzzzinggggggg. Totally makes my day when I get so many reviews in one freaking day. **

**And there's no way I'd leave Hotshot stranded in a place like that. I love 'em too much.**

**Much love to you all, thank you for reading(and maybe reviewing?). **

**Solaris, Warhammer, Viral, Backlash, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hotshot's jaw fell open. He could do nothing but stare, feeling like he'd just been kicked in the gut as the mech turned and vanished in the darkness within a few strides. He was still standing there staring into the caves when Warhammer and Solaris slid to a stop beside him and transformed in a flurry of shifting alloys. Solaris rushed towards him, optics scanning over his wounds quickly, "Hotshot! What happened? How'd you get out?"

"Uh," Hotshot snapped out of it, giving himself a little shake to look up at the younger mech who had lifted the older mechs arm and was prodding lightly at the wound. He blinked when Solaris abruptly shifted his hand into a welder that was smaller and less complicated than Ratchet's, and quickly began to seal it. "I'm glad at least one of us paid attention during Ratchet's rants."

Solaris smiled slightly. Hotshot blinked again before hardening his expression, "And what the pit do you two think you're doing here? I told you to take off!"

"Couldn't leave you behind," Warhammer muttered, "where's the 'con?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she drug me underground."

"How'd you get out?" Solaris asked curiously, straightening when he finished sealing Hotshot's main injury.

Hotshot hesitated, turning back to the cave mouth yawning open before them. He said nothing at first, a frown pulling at his face as he stared into the shadows. He willed the mysterious mech to emerge again, even if it was just a glimpse. _He said 'Backlash'. _Hotshot vented sharply, then turned and started to walk away from it.

Backlash. He barely remembered him, the mech had just been a sparkling the last time Hotshot had seen him. Hotshot hadn't been there to see him and his family off at the launch site, but he had been among the many that had lined up to see them off on their way to it. Backlash was in his first frame then, just old enough to speak a few words clearly and run a short distance. He had been clutching his femme creators chest armor and scanning his wide red optics over them all. He had always been such a picky little runt, and he had hardly trusted anyone outside of his close family to hold or be near him. He'd even been afraid of Optimus. But he had _always_ adored his sister.

"Hotshot?" Solaris started uncertainly.

Hotshot called over his shoulder, "Lets get home. I need to tell your creators something."

A look of panic crossed their faces, and Warhammer asked, "Tell them what?"

"That you disobeyed orders," Hotshot teased halfheartedly, "and that we've got some new...players in town."

Hotshot transformed down slowly, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the two following quietly. They kept a distance, but folded into their alternates behind him. As they drove, he began to think more and more about the now grown-up mech and his family. Whatever had become of Demona and Jolt? Of their sparklings? Was Sundance still blaming herself for what had happened to Jetfire and the humans? Was Flashback still running his mouth? And Backlash...

He was so _young, _but he looked and acted every bit the seasoned soldier that had seen way too many battles. He had been absolutely calm, every motion controlled and easy. Not confident or arrogant, but certain of his abilities in a quiet manner. Strong. Trained. A _warrior_.

"What the _pit _happened?" Hotshot wondered out loud.

* * *

Hotshot transformed as soon as he was inside the main hangar, pushing past Ratchet without a word as he headed straight towards Optimus. The huge mech was standing on the other side of the hangar, having what appeared to be a deep discussion with Prowl and Red Alert. Chromia was standing to the side, looking on with a raised optic ridge like they were all insane.

Without a thought about the difference in their ranks or even how rude the action was, Hotshot squeezed himself into the circle, turned to Optimus, and said, "You would not _believe _who just saved my aft."

Optimus blinked, taken back by the sudden appearance. He glanced behind them at Solaris and Warhammer as they stood some distance away, looking awkward and guilty, even though Hotshot had told them several times he had no intentions of telling Optimus about their disregard to his orders. Apparently, it hadn't convinced them. Optimus fixed back on Hotshot, "Someone helped you escape...?"

Hotshot nodded. Before he could say anything, Ratchet butted back in, "Hotshot! You're damaged! Get to the med bay, _now. _You can tell Optimus what happened when you're repaired-"

"It was Backlash," Hotshot said quickly, "_Backlash, _Optimus."

The reaction was instant. All other conversations died. All optics turned to them. Optimus stared at him, expression a mix of relief, confusion, and disbelief. Hotshot kept going, unable to stop, "and he's _huge, _like, almost as tall as Solaris huge. And ridiculously smart. I mean, this kid developed the most advanced cloaking tech I've ever seen, and he _knew _how to fix my legs so I could move them and he walked me right back out of the caverns like it was nothing."

Solaris leaned forward, and repeated, sounding almost hysterical, "_Backlash_?"

"Yeah. And get this, he knows that femme that jumped us in the caverns. He said her designation was Viral." Hotshot was talking faster, sounding more and more like an excited, chattering sparkling than a seasoned autobot warrior. "I couldn't believe it when he told me, but now that I think about it...I don't know. It kinda makes sense."

"_How_ does _that_ make sense?" Chromia asked, raising an optic ridge at him.

"That's impossible," Solaris tacked on, "Backlash, Flashback, Sundance, Demona, Jolt...they were all exiled to the moon. They can't come back unless the orders been retracted."

"_Sundance _was exiled," Prowl corrected, "the others weren't willing to stay here and leave her alone in space. They're still 'welcome' on the planet."

"What he said," Hotshot confirmed, pointing at him.

Optimus came back from his thoughts slowly, his optics brightening marginally. He focused on Hotshot, "You're sure it was Backlash."

"Yes, he told me who he was before he left."

"Well, where did he go?" Wheeljack cut in, leaning forward excitedly, "Did you see? Were any of the others there?"

"Back into the caverns." Hotshot paused, "No, but I think he mentioned them. Optimus, we gotta do something. We gotta find him again."

"But if he's here, why hasn't he come to base?" Red Alert pointed out, "he's here because he understands the exile order doesn't apply to him. Why hasn't he returned to us? Why _is _he here? And where are the others?"

Hotshot blinked, processing the questions. Everyone else closed their mouths, staring at him expectantly like they'd all been wondering the same thing. He thought about his conversation with Backlash, trying to remember every word of it. Finally, he answered slowly, sounding confused, "I...I don't know. I asked him if he was a decepticon when I first saw him, but he told me he didn't have a faction. He didn't say anything about why he was here or where everyone else was."

The news stunned everyone, and for a moment, the structure was filled with silence. Optimus reacted first after several minutes, voice solemn, "Hotshot, return to the med bay and see to your damage. Prowl, come with me."

The mechs nodded. Hotshot lingered a moment longer as Optimus and Prowl started towards the exit. He noticed that Optimus' footsteps were heavier than usual, as if a new weight was now bearing down on his shoulders. When Ratchet started prodding at him to get moving, he turned away and hurried to the med bay before the older mech started throwing wrenches.

* * *

The caverns were silent aside the drips of the cool liquid running down the ceiling. The only light inside was the faint glow of his visor, but it didn't phase him. He could see everything clearly through it, so navigating through the mazes without running into a spear of limestone was almost effortless. Every one of his senses was tuned, searching for any sign of his target.

Backlash knew Viral was still hiding in the darkness here. He could feel it. The femme was probably pressed to the ceiling, possibly watching him even now. She enjoyed dropping down on him from up high when he wasn't expecting it, but there had also been a few times where she had sprung out of a small hole in the stone floor that only _she _could get in and out of. He'd been fighting the femme since he was in his second frame, and she was still full of surprises.

There was no telling where she was.

He was deep underground before he sensed her. It was just a prick on his consciousness, but he reacted to it. His feet stopped and he stood in silence, listening. There had been a soft scrape overhead, like claws that were sliding over stone. Backlash stood calmly, waiting. A second later he could smell her, the faded stink of old energon on her frame. Another moment passed, but she did not attack.

"Where are you, Viral?" He asked softly.

Another minute of silence. Then, in a mere whisper, she started, "One...two...I missed you...three...four...just one more...five...six...glitch...glitch...glitch..."

He narrowed his hidden optics. Her voice trailed off until she was silent again. There was another scrape, sounding marginally louder than the first. Her scent grew stronger. Backlash tensed when he felt a breath of air on his back. He turned sharply, moving on instinct as he brought his hand down to the hidden holster on his thigh and drew one of his blades. He twisted his body hard, slicing upwards.

The femme screeched in anger, pulling back from him with one set of claws pulling at the neat, long cut in her side. She hissed and snarled, scrambling across the stalactites around her. Backlash tilted his head back and watched her, tracking her movements as she rapidly climbed back up into the shadows on the roof and crawled away. He followed her, walking with slow even strides. Several steps ahead of him, she abruptly dropped down and landed in a squat on the floor with her back to him. She looked over her shoulder to stare at him from beneath her own visor. She started again, though her voice was harsh now, "Seven, eight, didn't take the bait. Nine, ten, it's starting again."

Backlash said nothing, lowering his blade to his side. She hissed at him, "Are you my mech? You are beautiful." She turned to him, placing her claws on the floor between her legs to sit like a frog. She started rocking back and forth, "one, two, three...one, two, three..."

"Why are you here, Viral?" He asked finally, "why did you come to earth."

She spat, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Eight! Nine! Ten! Mech, mech, mech, mech." She sprung up into the air, leaping straight towards him with her serrated dentals bared and her claws open to slash. Backlash rushed her, meeting her in the middle in a clash of alloys that shook the caverns. Her claws bounced harmlessly off his weapon. She sank her toe claws into his armor and brought them back around to cut his face. Backlash fisted a hand in her thin chest plates and ripped her from him, turning to slam her against one of the stalactites. She screamed and thrashed wildly, but he held her there.

"_Viral,_" He snarled, baring his dentals back at her, "you will _tell _me why you are here!"

"Tententententententententen-_TEN!_" She wrapped her hands around his arm, then shouted, "I want my mech!"

"You don't _have _a mech," He forced through his dentals. His spark squeezed painfully in his chest when she stilled to stare at him blankly, a look he knew far too well. He knew what was coming before it happened, though it still shocked him. All at once, she moved, throwing her limbs out and slamming her head back against the surface behind her as hard as she could. Her helm cracked. Backlash tightened his hold on her chest then pulled her away before she could do it again. She kept contorting and swinging her limbs around so violently he could hear her joints squeal in protest.

Her claws drug across his chest in her struggling, cutting him open. He barely felt it, so focused on her he hardly realized it had happened. "I'm taking you back," He swore, "And you're going to tell me what the _pit _you're doing here and if-"

The femme abruptly stilled, both legs still raised in front of her with her toe claws wiggling towards his armor. She tilted her head like she was listening. Backlash tensed, holding his breath while he listened as well.

Voices.

Cursing under his breath, Backlash lowered her body and turned to walk the opposite direction. Viral remained limp, even allowing her claws to drag noisily along the floor. Backlash cut her a sharp look when the sound started to echo in the caverns around them before he lifted her up high enough that she couldn't. The motion seemed to wake her up, and she abruptly reached out and snagged her claws around his hip. Before he could rip her back, she pulled her body close and promptly buried her face in his side to sniff loudly. She squealed happily, and sang, "You _are _my beautiful mech!"

Backlash vented heavily. As annoying as it all was, his voice saddened when he spoke again, "You lose more of your processor every time I see you." He tried to pull her back, but she slung her arms around him and held tight, black lip plates pulled into a big grin that took up her whole face. He tried to yank her back again, but she locked her toe claws into his thigh armor, making it even _harder _for him to remove her. Backlash sheathed his blade and brought both hands down to her sides and closed them like a vice around her. He wrenched her free.

She fought, trying to claw her way back to him, but he held her out as far away from himself as he could, and frowned at her when she said quickly, "I was looking for you!"

Backlash hesitated before playing along, "Is that why you came to earth?"

She bobbed her head excitedly, still grabbing for him with her claws. He added, "That doesn't make sense, Viral. You know I was still on the moon."

"I missed you so much!" She kept going, "My mech, my mech, my mech...mech, mech, mech, mech..."

"Why are you _really _here?" He pushed, pausing to glance behind them when the voices grew louder. He turned and started walking again. This time he made _sure _she couldn't grab him.

"You're my mech."

"You've been trying to rip my spark out since I was in my second frame," He deadpanned.

"One, two, three...one, two three...did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here." He repeated, tightening his hold on her, "none of us come to earth unless we have to, so it couldn't be for me."

"Mech, mech, mech...One mech, two mech, three mech...S-Shockwave. One mech." Viral replied.

Backlash froze, and brought her up in front of him to repeat, "_Shockwave?_"

They both tensed when a voice called, "Hey! Who's there?!"

Backlash twisted his mouth into a snarl when someone turned their brights on, filling the caverns with light and exposing the two of them. Viral squealed like a pig and jerked so hard he dropped her. The femme hit the floor, crouched down, then shot up, back into the shadows above. Backlash vented sharply, watching her as she slipped away.

"Decepticon!" One of the voices shouted. Weapons were drawn.

Backlash narrowed his optics, clenching his jaw. He didn't look at them until one of them stepped forward, "Ya look familiar...What's your designation?"

"You pit spawned autobots made me lose my target," Backlash hissed, voice soft and frigid. He scanned his hidden optics over the mechs, who had all went rigid when he spoke, and read through the stats that were pulling up on the screen of his visor about each one. There was three of them, and he knew by the records programmed into the visor that their designations were Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He continued, turning away from them, "It's going to take me all night to pin her down again."

He took a step, and the three behind him reacted. "Wait! What the _pit _is going on?! Who are you?! Why aren't you attacking us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Backlash tossed back at them. His voice hardened, and he snarled, "I'm _not_ a decepticon."

They blinked owlishly at him, confused. Backlash started to walk again. He managed to make a few more steps before someone powered down their blaster, and said, "You're Backlash, aren' you?"

He stopped, turning to them with a quiet vent. Obviously, they weren't going to leave him in peace until he spoke to them. His eyes focused on the last one that had spoken, seeing a small, shiny silver mech that was frowning at him. This mech was in front of the other two, giving the appearance that he was head of the team, and he wore a visor as well. It was a little more sleek and stylized than Backlash's, and it remained black.

"Yes." Backlash answered, "I am Backlash."

The frown shifted into a big grin, "Primus, kid! Ya got _huge_!" He paused, then frowned again, "where is everyone?"

"On the moon, where we belong." Backlash answered tonelessly. The mech's frown deepened.

Jazz said, "It wasn' our fault, mech. The humans were the ones that pinned all that slag on 'Dance, not us."

Backlash forced down the urge to vent again, simply staring at them in a bored manner instead. Jazz kept going, "We all wanted ya ta stay. But they wouldn' have it."

"I'd suggest you get out of the caverns before nightfall," Backlash started, trying to dismiss them so he could get back to hunting down Viral, "and watch the ceiling."

"What the slag are you talking about?" Sideswipe started, "and you aren't going anywhere! Optimus wants to talk to you! Stop being an aft and come with us."

Backlash's spark clenched with rage at the mech's name. He bared his dentals, "Get out of the caves, or you won't survive the night." He turned again to leave. The stupid mech just followed though, coming towards him to grab his shoulder and _make _him come back. Jazz spoke up, warning Sideswipe to back off.

Backlash stopped mid-step when he caught Viral's scent again. With a curse he abruptly turned on Sideswipe, closed his hand around the arm raised to stop him, twisted, and yanked him down. Sideswipe started cursing up a storm while Sunstreaker lunged forward to come to his aid. Backlash blocked them out, reaching an arm up quickly. Sure enough, his fingers touched Viral's stomach plating. He clamped his hand down around her and pulled her from the ceiling before she could jump on the autobot and tear him apart.

Backlash let go of Sideswipe, who swung back up to hit him. The mech froze when he saw Viral, though, who was hissing and spitting and wiggling. She bared her dentals, "_One!"_

"You're slowing down, Viral," Backlash observed, lifting her higher when she started trying to cut him with her claws.

"How...how did you know she was there?" Sideswipe asked, staring at them with wide optics.

"The caverns are no place for you autobots," Backlash answered tonelessly, "you don't know how to fight in the dark."

Sideswipe scoffed, moving a few steps away to stand beside his yellow twin. Jazz stared at Backlash, and said, completely losing his accent, "You knew exactly where she was, and I couldn't even sense her signal."

Sunstreaker asked, bright blue optics narrowed and fixed on Backlash like he didn't trust him, "Why are you here."

"I came for her." He said simply, shifting his hand to her neck to trigger a switch that dropped her into a medical stasis. Her entire frame went limp, and he lowered it. Their optic ridges rose.

"Aren' you a bit _young _to be huntin' for femmes like that?" Jazz asked.

"Think what you want." Backlash turned his back on them.

"You care anythin' about talkin' ta Optimus?" Jazz tried, crossing his arms.

"No." Backlash answered, making it clear in his tone that the discussion was over. Before they could say another word, he was disappearing in the darkness again, taking the unconscious femme with him.

* * *

**Some more Backlash...I already freakin' love him, and he's only been in two chapters. His character is so different compared to Sundance's...love it. We'll find out more about Viral in the next update, and possibly about whatever kind of relationship is between the two of them. **

**I was originally going to have Prowl and Optimus hunt him down for some questioning, but then I went back and read the first two chapters. Jazz and the twins were closer, so it made sense that they would get there first. Besides...I don't think Optimus could fit inside those caverns. :)**

**I can't wait to get the whole family together...**

**Solaris, Warhammer, Backlash, Viral, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Backlash dropped Viral on the ground. He wasn't worried about her breaking loose, having secured her limbs with stasis cuffs after he carried her out of the cave. He studied her for a moment to make sure she was still in stasis then tilted his head up to look at the surroundings.

The earth around him was barren and dry, not so much as a desert as it as a wasteland. Briefly, he wondered what had happened here. Had it always been like this? Did a battle ruin the land? Or had the life here simply given out? Any of those options was plausible, and he probably could have found out if he googled the area. But he didn't care about it enough to actually look.

Instead, his processor turned else where.

He had met four different autobots the day he spent walking the caverns. Each one of them had been different, but there was distinct traits that they all carried, marking them as autobots. The thought of them made him angry. Why the pit would Optimus want to talk to him? He cared nothing for the mech, and would die happy if he never saw him. If he wanted to talk to one of them so bad, he could just contact Backlash's creators.

Backlash vented softly, turning back to the femme when he heard her start up on her chattering again. She was going on and on, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-"

"Eight, nine, ten." Backlash finished.

She tensed, her visor sliding up to reveal her huge, round green optics. She stared at him, though her gaze was unfocused. He met her gaze without blinking. After a tense moment, she hissed, "_I_ was supposed to say that."

"I'm sorry," He said without feeling. She looked away, testing the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. When they held strong, she started wiggling. He watched her as she managed to flop her body over to lay on her other side. Her optics brightened, and she began to roll back and forth like a bored sparkling. He ended up squatting down, arms draped over his legs as she kept playing around, finding ways to entertain herself. There was a smile on her face when she turned back to him, like it didn't matter that she was chained up and about to be taken back up to the moon. Suddenly, all of his thoughts were on her.

Viral was only one of the many insane mechs and femmes currently residing on the moon. They were all on different levels of crazy, but they all shared one thing. They lived underground. If there wasn't any caverns or caves, they'd burrow, which was why Backlash and his family were trained so well when it came to combat in dark, small spaces. They could never keep the mechs and femmes, or as his brother had come to call them, 'burrowers', down long enough to actually kill them. So, most of the time, they just beat them down when they acted up then let them go with the hopes they wouldn't act up again. They kept them closed off on the moon because they didn't want to risk them damaging the Earth.

Which was why Backlash had come down to capture her and take her back. He was still trying to figure out how the pit she made the jump from moon to planet in the first place.

When she saw that he was watching, she quickly rolled her body towards him to stop at his feet. She was still smiling, "My mech."

"If you think I'm letting you go," Backlash stated, "think again."

"One, two, he don't believe you..." She started, "three, four, just like before."

He narrowed his optics. She rolled away from him back to the place she was laying earlier. She started counting again, always from one to ten, over and over. After a few long minutes of listening to her, he said, "Tell me about Shockwave."

"Shockwave, Shockwave, Shockwave."

"Is he the reason you came down here?"

"Shockwave make promise," She murmured.

"A promise?"

"One, two, three. Four, five, six."

"_Viral._" He raised his voice a little, getting her attention. She was staring at him again, though her smile had turned into a frown.

She hissed, agitated, "_What._"

"What was the promise," He said.

She hesitated, like she was uncertain. Backlash clenched one of his fists. Viral was never uncertain. She was insane, and extremely dangerous to those that didn't know how to fight her. She rarely made sense, though Backlash had managed to weasel a decent little conversation out of her every once and a while when he'd hunted her down on the moon and subdued her. Even then, she had always been without doubt. Something was wrong.

"The things I can't remember. My mech's name. My name. Three. Two. One. One, two, three."

Backlash held his breath, unable to do anything but stare. She blinked at him, "Shockwave make promise. If I come to Earth, he fix me."

"Viral..."

"He bring my memories back. Make the voices stop. He promise."

"And all you had to do was come to earth?" He followed her with his optics when she rolled back over to him. She leaned her side against his knees.

"One, two, three, four, five...one, two, three, four, five...six, six, six..." She muttered, "Ten, ten, ten. Nine. Eight. Nine."

He narrowed his optics, visor brightening a little in reaction to his wariness. He asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Three, three, three, three. Did you miss me?"

"Not really," He said, venting softly, "it's quieter without you causing chaos all over the moon...but you'd completely topple the autobots if you had the chance." He scoffed, raising his optics to the horizon, "morons had no idea what they were walking into when they entered those caverns."

"One, two, he don't care for you. Three, four, doesn't matter anymore...five six..." She moved away from him again. Backlash focused on her again, hidden optics saddening when she abruptly started thrashing, throwing her whole body around. He reached out and closed a hand around one of her ankles and drug her to him. Bracing one hand against her chest plates to keep her from trying to attack him, he slipped his fingers around her neck.

"I already tried to fix you," He said softly, watching as her optics dimmed. Her body stilled, falling into stasis. He moved his hand to her side and lifted her as he stood up. "I'm sorry."

He carried her towards the small ship hidden nearby. He dropped her inside before folding down behind the computer. He tapped in the activation codes, then put it on auto pilot. He settled back as the entire vessel began to hum with energy. It lifted and tilted upwards as it ascended into space.

* * *

Backlash stepped out unto the gray dusty surface of the moon. He raised Viral up in front of him with one arm, using the other to remove her stasis cuffs. She was still in stasis, though he had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer before she onlined and started causing trouble.

He set her on the ground before starting the long walk back to the abandoned decepticon ship that was his home. The thought crossed his processor that he should probably bring her down to be imprisoned, but then he remembered that they'd never been able to hold her down for more than a few hours at a time. The femme was a master at escaping despite all of her rambling. He raised a hand to his helm, pressing his finger tips over the armor there as a head ache started up. "Primus."

His mission had taken up two whole days, but he was exhausted. All he wanted right then was to recharge in his berth. It wasn't so much as hunting for Viral in the caverns as it was the pressure of meeting the autobots. He knew that he had been around before they were forced to leave earth, but he couldn't remember anything but his life on the moon. His oldest memory was playing around on the moon's surface, seeing how high he could jump because the gravity was different. When he jumped to high for the moon to pull him back, he just kept floating up until his mother had stretched up and brought him back down to her arms.

He had information on the autobots because he had programmed what he had learned from his family into the coding of his visor, but he remembered absolutely none of them. He shouldn't have cared about meeting them. It was earth, and the autobots were spread out all over it like a blanket of protection. He should have expected running into them. But they had been the most stressful part of his mission.

Someone tugged on his spark, alerting him that one of his creators was near. Backlash raised his optics, gaze softening when he focused on the femme walking towards him. She greeted, "Sweetspark, when did you get here?"

"An hour ago," Backlash answered, "I managed to bring Viral back."

"Were you hurt?"

"A few scratches, nothing worse than the usual." He lifted his visor, exposing his sensitive red optics. When she saw this, she smiled. He finished, "What are you doing out, mom? I thought it was dad's turn for patrolling."

She reached him, curling her fingers beneath his chin to tilt his head to the side like she was checking for any damage. Her optics were soft, but when she spoke her voice was annoyed, "Your _father _ is recharging."

Backlash grinned. "Again?"

"He's always finding an excuse to nap," She muttered, lowering her arm. "You need to tend to your damage, and get some recharge. You look like you're about to fall into stasis."

"Yes, mom." He started to walk, then paused to look at her, "I can come with you."

She waved him off towards their ship, "Go get some rest, sweetspark, and energon. You need it."

He nodded, obeying her without question as he turned and headed towards home.

When he finally stepped inside the huge, half buried ship, Flashback practically sprung out of the main computer room to shout, "The mighty warrior returns successful!"

Backlash stopped, raising an optic ridge at his brother as the shorter, much thicker mech waddled over to throw his heavy arms around him. Backlash allowed it, venting softly when Flashback squeezed him before stepping back to scan electric blue optics down his frame. The older mech added, sounding entertained as he took in the damage to Backlash's chest plates and leg armor, "Well, not quite as successful as we had all hoped." He waggled his optic ridges at him, "did Viral get under your armor, baby bro? It looks like you two had a hell of a time."

Backlash looked down and picked his fingers along the edge of the lengthy slash on his chest. "She may have gotten me once or twice."

"What a glitch," Flashback scoffed, "that pain in the aft...so did you see any of the old crew?"

"The what?" Backlash asked, making his way towards their med bay. Flashback stayed right beside him, one arm raised and thrown across his back.

"The autobots. Did you see any of them?"

"Four too many," Backlash vented heavily, "thanks for reminding me."

Flashback leaned forward, optics brightening as a huge grin pulled at his face plates, "Did you see Solaris? Or 'Hammer?"

"Hotshot, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"...Oh." Just like that, Flashback deflated, "well that's fragging boring. How many times did Viral knock you flat on your aft before you managed to get your hands on her?"

"None."

Flashback threw his hands up in the air, "Primus, that's even _more _boring! How the pit did she cut you up, then?"

"I held her too close while I was trying to restrain her," Backlash answered tonelessly as they turned down the right hall. The med bay would be at the end, last door on the left.

"That sounds dirty."

Backlash stopped mid step, optics widening when he processed what his brother had just said. He raised both optic ridges and stared at Flashback, "_Really, _Flash?"

With a completely straight face, the mech said, "So did she scream?"

Backlash vented harshly, focusing on the med bay again. He started walking, though quicker this time. Flashback almost had to jog to keep up. "I thought you were too young and slaggin' nerdy to be into femmes, but _damn, _you like the crazy ones, don't you?"

"I will weld your mouth shut if you don't stop," Backlash warned.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Lash! That's no way to talk to your favorite big brother!"

"You're my _only _big brother."

"...Still. Stop being such a killjoy."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Backlash snapped.

"Not really. My shift doesn't start until after mom gets back. 'Dance is off somewhere doing weird shit, and dad's passed out in his room. That just leaves you and me, bro! I'm so psyched!"

"I'm _thrilled_," Backlash muttered. He grunted when Flashback abruptly closed both arms around him and hugged him tight. "Flash! Put me down, you crazy fragging-" He was cut off when the shorter mech abruptly dropped him.

Flashback grinned at him, "The new human space machines arrived earlier." Backlash paused, staring at his brother. Knowing he had his attention, Flashback continued, "Let's go freak the slag out of the humans again! We haven't done any pranking in _way _too long."

"I have to fix my injuries-"

Flashback grabbed his arm and said dramatically, "Backlash! Brother! I need you!"

"_Alright_, fine!" Backlash vented again, slipping inside the med bay before his brother could grab him again, "At least let me put a patch on it!"

"The unstoppable, unbelievably handsome brothers have returned!" Flashback started, deepening his voice as he hovered near the doorway. He shook his fist at the ceiling, "Enemies will rue the day they were created now that the universe's ultimate dynamic duo have at last reunited!"

"And you call me a dweeb," Backlash muttered under his breath, though he could hardly hide the smile that was on his face as his brother went on and on in the background.

* * *

**:) First peak at life on the moon. **

**When I thought about a grown up Flashback, I knew I wanted him to be loud, annoying, and I wanted him to cuss like, all the time.**

**Tell me what you think. Much love.**

**Backlash, his family, Viral, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**

**May see Sundance next update. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Flashback watched Backlash as the younger mech cleansed and patched up his wounds. Backlash was attentive to his injuries without spending too much time on them, he did what needed to be done with practiced ease then moved on to the next slash in his armor. It reminded Flashback of the way their father worked, and he smiled slightly at the realization. He said out loud, "Viral really did get you pretty good. Can't say that it's the worst hit you've taken, though. That slaggin' femme is wild as hell."

"Shes slowing down," Backlash said in that same toneless voice that was so soft it was almost a whisper. How the mech turned out so damn quiet, Flashback would never know. But he wished he'd speak up for once.

"What do you mean 'slowing down'? Stop mumbling, you dork!"

Backlash paused to look over his shoulder at Flashback, "What part of 'shes slowing down' do you not understand?"

Flashback scoffed, "Smart ass."

"Shes slowing down and shes starting to stink. I could smell her both times she tried to attack."

Flashback blinked at him, "You could _what_?"

"Smell her. She smells like old energon."

"Old energon doesn't have a smell." Flashback raised an optic ridge, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're losing your slaggin' processor, baby bro."

Backlash rolled his optics, then returned to repairing the claw marks on his legs, "It does have a smell, and it stinks. I could smell it on her frame."

Flashback hesitated, "Is this another one of those 'I'm half blind, so I can smell and hear better than you ha ha' kind of things?"

"Yes." Backlash said, his voice rising a little as he defended himself, "And I'm _not _blind. Light just hurts my optics."

"Right." Flashback vented softly, "and I'm a pretty little femme."

Backlash paused again, then turned to grin darkly at him, "You said it, not me."

Flashback tensed then snapped, "You little shit! I see what you did there!" He straightened and came at him with arms raised to put his little brother in a head lock, "You know what I just remembered? I didn't get to give you a a friendly big brother 'good bye' beating before you left to go to earth!"

Backlash's grin grew, pulling across his face. He hopped off of the old berth he'd been sitting on crouched down slightly, ready to run. They circled one another around the berth for a few minutes. Backlash said, "Are you going to break the news to mom and dad or should I?"

Flashback smirked before lunging over the top of the berth to make a grab for him. But Backlash was the quickest bot in their family, and he dodged effortlessly with a quiet laugh that had Flashback smiling. "I'm gonna catch you one way or another, 'Lash!" Flasback swore. Backlash took off, darting out of the room so quick Flashback almost missed it.

Flashback went after him, "Get back here!"

Backlash was already down the hall though, turning on one heel to make a sharp left. Venting, Flashback made his legs work as he charged after him. He slid around the corner-not nearly as graceful as Backlash had-and slammed to a stop just as one of the doors slid open and their father stepped out into the open.

Jolt, without even looking up, raised an arm and caught Backlash around the waist, flipped him around like he was nothing, and started walking him right back the way they came, "You've sustained damage."

Flashback blinked, looking back and forth between his creator and his brother, who looked just as stumped as he was. Backlash's optics were wide with surprise, but he let their father, who only came up to his shoulder, tote him back around the corner and towards the med bay. Flashback snapped out of it when they passed, turning to walk after them. He said, "Uh, dad. You're awake."

"The whole moon ought to be with all that running around you two were doing," Jolt answered, "Primus, why do I have the noisiest sparklings?"

Backlash looked over his shoulder to send Flashback a questioning look that looked a lot like, 'do you believe this?' Flashback shrugged back, "I thought nothing could wake you up, dad." He grinned, "not even mom."

"Apparently my sons can," He was still muttering, words slurred with the lingering fuzz of recharge, "Backlash, why haven't you properly treated your injuries? I taught you better. You didn't even finish sealing the cut on your leg. It's going to get infected."

"I think Flashback is suffering from a glitch," Backlash said tonelessly, expression wiped clean of any emotion. Jolt paused, raising his optics to him. Flashback stopped mid step, jaw hanging open when his little brother added, "He keeps insisting on a false identity."

_Don't you DARE!_ Flashback wanted to yell, but Jolt cut him off. Their father glanced back at Flashback, "What do you mean?"

"He called himself," And, horror of horrors, Backlash played a recording of _Flashback's _voice, "'..._a pretty little femme.'_"

Their father blinked, stunned. Flashback curled his hands into claws, "_BACKLASH!_" He lunged for his younger brother, who ducked and slipped from their father's hold and took off like a bat out of hell. Flashback rushed after him, flying past their father, leaving the older mech to stand by himself in the middle of the hallway.

Jolt watched them go, before raising a hand to rub at his helm, "Primus."

* * *

Demona stopped on the edge of one of the craters on the moon's surface, crossing her arms over her chest as she scanned her optics over their surroundings. It was oddly quiet, almost _too _quiet. And it worried her spark. There was always something going on somewhere on the moon, whether it was her sons getting into a fight or the burrowers trying to sneak attack Sundance while she walked the dark caverns underground.

But it was silent.

Out of habit, Demona reached through the bonds she had with her family, checking on each one. Flashback was seething, chasing Backlash across their base. Her younger son was enjoying the chase, secretly laughing in his spark about some kind of joke or prank that had taken place. Her mate was actually online and hungry. She made a note to corner him later for a lecture. And Sundance...

Demona smiled softly when she felt the pull on her spark, letting her know that her oldest creation was approaching. She said out loud, offering conversation, "It's quiet tonight."

"I noticed," Sundance said, coming to stand beside her. Demona turned her optics to her when the younger femme said, "I've been walking the caverns for hours and I haven't seen one of the burrowers...I thought I heard the spare pod land earlier. Is 'Lash home?"

"Yes."

"He caught Viral." It was more of a statement than a question, because they both knew that Backlash wouldn't have come back without the insane femme. Demona nodded. Sundance asked, "was he injured?"

"Some cuts on his chest and legs."

Sundance vented quietly. Demona's smile grew a little bit more and she shifted her weight to one foot, turning her full attention to the taller femme.

Sundance was standing in her bipedal form, armored arms crossed over her chest and bright red optics turned down in thought. She stood taller than Demona and even Jolt, with thick plates of dust-covered rose red that stood out in sharp, almost harsh angles. Her back had been bare of wings since they arrived on the moon for the first time several years ago, preferring to travel by foot now because there was no wind here to carry her. Her tail remained in place at the base of her protoform spine, and it was currently resting on the ground, curled slightly around her clawed feet.

When Sundance felt her gaze, she tilted her horned head in her direction and frowned, "Were they bad?"

"No," Demona answered, "he's taken much worse damage in his scuffles with Viral. He'll be fine."

"Primus, that femme..." Sundance vented again, turning her gaze down to the crater, "I know it's ridiculous, but sometimes I _swear _she remembers him. The way how she bounces back and forth from tearing him up to letting him get away with a few scratches, like she knows who he is...Do you think it's possible?"

Demona shifted again when a slight ache began to seep into her hip. "I don't know, sweetspark. Sometimes I wonder, too, but it's impossible to tell with her."

"I'm worried about him."

"I worry about _all _of you," Demona deadpanned, "each one of you is a slagging near perfect warrior, but these pit-spawned burrowers are so unpredictable. I never know what they're going to try next. I still don't know how Viral got down to earth in the first place."

"...That's a good question. I thought the only working vessels here were under our surveillance."

"They are."

Sundance uncrossed her arms and lowered them to her sides, "Somethings wrong, mom. This doesn't make sense."

Demona said nothing for a while, narrowed optics on the horizon. Long minutes passed as she thought. Things were turning into a mess. For years, they'd managed to keep some kind of peace on the moon, keeping the burrowers in line and taking out whatever decepticons landed on the moon with the intentions of starting a riot on earth. They had done their job well. Not one of the burrowers had gotten down to earth, until Viral. And even then, Backlash had taken off as soon as he knew and she had, from what Demona gathered with her strained bond with Optimus, still managed to wound an autobot.

Was it possible that there was a working ship with working pods somewhere? _No. _They'd already practically scraped the moon clean of any functioning technology. Anything that was worth using was on _their _ship, and Demona knew that it was too heavily guarded for any burrowers to get inside and steal it.

"Do you have anything planned for the next few hours?" Demona asked suddenly, glancing at her daughter.

Sundance shook her head, "Nothing, really. I'm not supposed to take stock of supplies until later...you want to go underground, don't you?"

"I want to know what they're up to," Demona said, "Viral didn't just _walk _off the moon."

"What about patrolling?"

"Flashback is up. I'll have Jolt send him out instead."

Sundance started walking, stepping down into the crater. She said, voice soft, "I guess we should get going, then. There's a cavern not too far from here. We can start there."

* * *

Optimus transformed, optics settling on Jazz as the smaller mech slowed to a stop and followed. The twins practically slammed to a stop behind him, powerful engines revving for a moment longer before the quieted.

"Did you see him?" Prowl asked, already in his true form with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jazz put on a bewildered look, "Yeah, hes slaggin' huge. Almost as tall as Solaris. Quick, too. Some femme was tryin' to jump us and all he did was reach up and grab 'er, I couldn' even tell she was there."

Optimus blinked, "You were attacked?"

"Yeah, by a 'con. May be the same one that got Hotshot, but he just pulled 'er from the ceiling and carried 'er off, said that he came for 'er." Jazz paused, "we tried to talk 'em into stickin' around, but he said he didn' want to talk to ya."

Optimus hesitated, spark squeezing slightly. He said, voice worn, "He blames me for Sundance's exile."

"I guess so." Jazz frowned, "I told 'em it wasn' our fault, but I don't think it matters to him."

"What was he like?" Optimus asked, "the last time I saw him, he was only in his first frame."

"Tall, dark, an' quiet. Real quiet. He takes after Dem, black armor, red optics. He was wearin' a visor, and he was usin' a blade. He seemed to know us, but like I said, he didn' stick around. And he knew what he was doin', I have a feelin' that I wouldn' want to get on his bad side."

Optimus vented softly, lowering his optics to the ground as he raised a hand to press to his helm, "Primus."

"Sir?" Prowl started, the smallest hint of concern in his voice, "you alright?"

"Fine, Prowl, just thinking about how things could have been. I wonder what could have happened if we hadn't been forced to send her away."

"Don't go blamin' yourself for it," Jazz said, narrowing his optics, "if you wanna pin the blame on someone, pin it on those damn humans. They were the ones tha made the order, not you."

"I should have done more."

"I agree with Jazz," Prowl chimed in, "you do more than enough by making sure they have enough supplies while they're on the moon."

"Demona rarely speaks to me anymore," Optimus admitted, "our bond is strained."

Jazz stepped closer, raising a hand to place on his arm, "It's okay, Optimus. We both know she would rust in tha pit before she turned on ya. One of these days, she'll come see us...How's Hotshot?"

Optimus straightened, "He's recovering. Ratchet's report states that he'll be ready to return to the field by the end of the week."

"Good. Now, to get to down to the real problem," Jazz's frown deepened, and he lost his accent, "who the pit was that femme? And what was she doing here?"

"Hotshot said Backlash claimed she wasn't a decepticon," Prowl pointed out, "and that he knew her on some level."

"I think it's time you called up Jolt," Jazz said, focusing on Optimus, "and find out what's kickin' on the moon."

"I think you're right," Optimus replied, tilting his head back to gaze up at the sky.

* * *

**Well everything was fine and dandy and the words were just spilling out across the page with hardly any effort...then halfway through the part with Demona and Sundance, I lost my rhythm. And THEN, at the beginning of the last part, I lost it all and couldn't write anything worth a shit...so just disregard it if it sounds wonky...God, I hate it when my brain yo-yos like that. Drives me nuts. anyway, you get the point of what's happening...And I can't ever seem to get a decent grasp on Jazz's accent, so sorry if it bothers you.**

**And I really don't like the way I wrote Sundance for some reason. I guess it's because I'm used to writing everything from her POV still. BUT, I _really _enjoyed that first bit with Backlash and Flashback. Way too much fun.**

**Sundance and her family, Viral and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sundance narrowed her optics, carefully scanning the dusty caverns surrounding them. Unlike the caves on earth, this place was dry, and was nearly bare of any spear-like stone hanging from the ceiling or sprouting from the floor. They were just wide, tall tunnels that the burrowers had dug beneath the moon's surface over the years they'd been living here.

She walked in silence alongside her mother, both femmes in tune to their surroundings with every sense turned up to catch even the slightest sounds or shifts in the darkness. Neither of them spoke, relying on their bond to communicate to avoid drawing the burrowers towards them. Though they were looking for the burrowers, Sundance really didn't want to tangle with one of them. No matter how fast she moved or how hard she hit, she always came out with some kind of critical damage.

Sundance had come to the conclusion a long time ago that she just wasn't suited for underground battles. Not like her brothers, who took to it almost like it was in their programming. Flashback lived for the battles he could find underground, purposely seeking out the insane 'bots and 'cons hiding in the moon to test his strength. Backlash was more laid back, and often only fought when he absolutely had to. Unless he was dealing with Viral, Backlash would rather turn around and walk away than start a serious battle if he could help it.

_'Easy, sweetspark.' _Her mother soothed through their bond. Sundance paused when she felt Demona reach through their stretched bond. She forced down a wince when the contact to her spark caused a stab of pain in her chest. Then she cursed Bloodstar and her trine again for starting the whole mess that landed them on the moon in the first place. Her brothers had grown up in darkness, and her family had been locked away up here for decades in their exile, with no one but the burrowers and the occasional decepticon or autobot for company.

Sundance had to put some effort into it, but she managed to respond. _'I've been walking these caverns since we first came here, and they still freak me out.' _She stopped when they came to an abrupt 'Y' in the caves. Her mother followed, standing close beside her. Sundance added, _'I don't think I'll ever get used to this place. Which way?'_

A sweep of red light before Demona chose, walking towards one of the openings. She said, _'Left. I understand, sparkling. I'm afraid of this place.'_

Sundance tensed slightly, glancing at her creator in reaction to her honesty. Demona continued, _'It reminds me of the place I grew up in. The pit Megatron kept me in as a sparkling was very similar to these caves.'_

Sundance vented quietly, looking ahead again. _'How long did you stay there, mom?'_

_ 'Until he called me to Earth, where I met your mimi and your uncles.' _Sundance could almost feel her mother smile, _'where I met your father.'_

Sundance's spark coiled tightly in her chest, pulsing with pain and guilt. Her family had been so happy on earth. Here, they were together, but Sundance could never tell if they were really happy or not. Flashback feigned it most of the time, she knew. Backlash rarely smiled or laughed, he had stopped doing both things when he was growing into his second frame. Her father was the same as ever, though he seemed more withdrawn in a sense. Her mother had been the only one that seemed to stay the same, at peace just being with Sundance and her brothers. It was the first time the older femme had admitted to hating or fearing their home, and Sundance despised herself for it.

Out loud, in a whisper that was so soft it could be mistaken for a breath, she said, "I'm sorry."

A hand pressed to her back, warm and comforting. A wave of feelings that was not her own traveled the vast distance between their sparks to wrap around her spark like a warm blanket. It hurt at first, but Demona eased the pain away after a few seconds, _'Not your fault, sweetspark. Don't blame yourself for things that you were unable to control or change.'_

Sundance nodded, then stopped short when she heard the scrape of claws on moon-stone. Demona froze beside her, red optics narrowing in the darkness. Sundance's tail curled tight behind her, ready to lash out if someone was coming from behind. Demona extended her wrist blades slowly, the soft song of the sliding alloys echoing faintly in the darkness. Both of them stood, rigid with their bodies bent to move or attack. For several minutes, they stayed that way.

Nothing.

Sundance relaxed just enough to move, clenching her toe-claws in the moon dust. _Where? _Her processor worked hard, senses straining. Her optics slid up to the ceiling several hundred feet ahead in time to see a pair of bright, _bright _blue optics flicker online and squint back. Sundance shifted her entire body, placing one foot behind her with one clawed hand raised to guard her chest and the other hand lowering to the silver whip at her waist.

The burrower merely stared back, optics a pair of thin slits in the shadows. They opened wide again, then began to move. Sundance watched as the burrower calmly turned around until they couldn't see it's optics anymore. Instead, a faint blue glow outlined the bot's thick frame as it started to crawl across the ceiling. They remained tense until it vanished completely.

Demona loosened slowly. Her posture was still wary as she stared after the burrower. Sundance asked quietly, "Why didn't he attack?"

"I don't know." Demona answered in the same tone. She started forward again. Sundance followed without a word. They traveled deep underground, letting their instincts guide them as they navigated the mess of tunnels. For hours, they walked, and not once did they see another burrower.

At the end of the tunnel, where it abruptly closed off, Sundance felt her spark pulse with wariness. She said, "This was supposed to be one of their nests. Why the pit is it closed off?" She stepped closer to the wall and pressed her hands against it, half convinced that it was some kind of holoform or cloaking tech that hid the actual room on the other side. But the wall was solid, a few sediments of moon stone falling loose from the contact. A soft puff of moon dust rose between her claws. "Somethings wrong," She whispered, "this isn't right."

She'd walked this path a hundred times in her years spent on the moon. She _knew _that a wall wasn't supposed to be here. A cluster of Burrowers called this place their home, this was supposed to be an open pathway to their quarters. Sundance stared at the wall a moment longer before she looked to her mother, "Mom, this isn't supposed to be here."

Demona vented softly, "And we've only seen one of them. If this is one of their nests, their should have been mechs posted in the caverns to guard it. The only one we saw didn't even care that we were here."

"What do we do?"

Demona thought for a moment, optics fixed on the wall like she could see through it if she stared long enough. After a long moment of thought, she said, "We'll return to the ship. Your father needs to hear about this...Do you know the way out?"

"By spark," Sundance said, turning around to go back.

Demona vented softly, "You spend too much time down here. I don't know how the pit you stand it."

"Flash and 'Lash are down here more often than I am," Sundance pointed out, "they could walk you around the entire moon using only the caverns."

Demona shook her head slowly and repeated what she'd said hours earlier, "I worry about all of you."

Sundance smiled.

* * *

Jolt vented softly, raising a hand to press to his helm as he leaned over the keyboard to the main character that ran the crucial systems on the ship. It was _finally _quiet. He'd called Flasback back and sent him out on patrol early when Demona asked him to. Backlash, thankfully, was back in the med bay tending to his injuries _properly._ That left Jolt by himself in the room, to think in peace and occasionally day dream about crawling back into his berth for more recharge. The daydreaming never lasted though, because as soon as his mate felt it through the bond, she jumped his aft for it.

And as tired as he was, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her for it, not even annoyed. Really, it just made him smile to himself. So much had changed, his family had been to the pit and back, but no matter what he could rely on his femme. She didn't change, or didn't let it show. She just continued to care for their family, continued to be the one he fell in love with all those years ago.

Jolt reached for her without thought, just to see where she was. His spark brightened when he realized that she was on her way to the ship with Sundance. He'd have her beside him shortly. He could feel through their bond that was was tired. Maybe they could retire to their quarters early. It had been far too long since they'd recharged together.

Jolt tensed slightly when the main monitor brightened and a pinging came from the speakers. At first, he didn't do anything, trying to figure out just what the pit it was. Then he remembered that it was the sound the computer made when someone was trying to contact the ship. Curious, he tapped a code into the keyboard to open the link. They hadn't been called or even used the ships communication system for years. The last time he'd even touched it was to make an emergency call to Ratchet when Backlash got into his first fight with Viral and came out almost completely mangled.

The fact that someone was calling him was a surprise, but what _really _got him was the mech making the call. Optimus' image appeared on the screen. The mech looked tired at first, but as soon as the connection was made and he could see Jolt on his end of the link, he smoothed his features out. Jolt raised an optic ridge, "...Optimus."

"Jolt," Optimus returned, "how are all of you, mech?"

"Fine for the most part," Jolt answered tonelessly, taking a page out of Backlash's book as he blanked out his expression and dropped any emotion from his voice, "everyone is still online and functioning."

"I was informed that Backlash sustained injuries while he was on earth."

"Minor," Jolt clarified, "he's taking care of them now."

Optimus seemed to lose the serious mask he tended to wear when around his soldiers. His optics softened, "How is Sundance?"

Jolt vented softly, spark tensing at the sudden change. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "She's doing well. She finally finished growing a few years ago, she's taller than almost everyone here now. She's still strong, and she loves her brothers to the pit, but she doesn't sing. And she doesn't fly. She prefers to hunt on foot now."

"Is she happy?"

Jolt thought for a moment, staring at the slightly blurry image of his former Prime. So much had changed since the last time he'd seen of or heard from the mech. Most of the transmissions sent back and forth from the moon to earth were received and organized by Prowl or sometimes Ratchet. He still considered most of the autobots his comrades, his friends, simply because he had known them all of his life. However, Optimus was not his leader anymore. He respected the mech, but had decided a long time ago that he wouldn't take an order from him again. The choice was childish in a way, but _primus, _it was better than electrocuting the slag out of him. And that had been Jolt's _first _choice, before Sundance had claimed that she was willing to leave quietly. A great amount of time had passed, but Jolt still wanted to strangle the mech on some small, hidden level.

So when Optimus asked the question, Jolt thought about lying and telling him yes. Yes, they were _all _happy. They were all fine and happy with their fate, living on this chunk of rock that slowly rotated around the planet. Surviving in the cold darkness that was space, where the only light that reached them was the tiny dots of stars across the black sky. They were so happy that their sparklings got to grow up in this place, even though it had warped them in a way Jolt would never be able to repair. Jolt answered finally, coming out of his thoughts, "No."

A look of understanding, guilt. Sadness. Then it was gone. Jolt continued, "She still blames herself for what happened, and she hates this place, but she never says it out loud because she doesn't want her brothers to hear it, but they hate it, too. Flashback misses Solaris and Warhammer, and his spark is torn because the moon has changed his siblings. Backlash doesn't even remember anything beyond the point of arriving, and he's become withdrawn. Demona," Jolt paused to watch Optimus' reactions, but the mech said nothing. He finished, "she fears this place. More than once she's woken in the middle of recharge because of the nightmares it brings. No one's happy, Optimus. But we deal with it."

"I never wanted these things to happen." Optimus said slowly, like he was trying to convince himself, "I would have stopped it if I had the power to."

"You did," Jolt said simply, "but there's no use picking at old wounds. You called because you want something. And since you mentioned Backlash earlier, I bet it's because someone caught sight of him and Viral."

"...Yes." The taller mech came back from his thoughts, tone a little strained, "Backlash told Jazz and Hotshot that he knew Viral, and that she was the reason he was there. What are his ties to Viral, and who is she? Why was she on the moon?"

"Viral is a complete mess," Jolt deadpanned, "she's a femme that belongs to a group of bots we call burrowers. Burrowers are made up of mechs and femmes that dug deep underground to avoid the war or enemies, and they slowly lost their processors while hiding. There are ex autobots and decepticons among them, but mostly they were neutrals. There's a handful of small colonies of them on the moon."

Optimus shifted, narrowing his optics slightly like the new information disturbed him, "Why are they on the moon?"

"Backlash suspects that they were drawn here when the battle over the all spark was taking place. There's a lot of wreckage underground where old ships and pods crash landed. He thinks that the first ones landed here by accident, and then others came after when they sensed their energon signals. We agree with him because it's the most reasonable explanation anyone has come up with so far."

Silence fell between them as Optimus processed his explanation. Jolt waited, testing the bond with his mate again to see where she was. She was closer now, their ship was in sight. It wouldn't be long before she'd come find him for a lecture. The thought warmed his spark. As argumentative as the femme was, he knew she could never stay mad at him for long. Maybe he could drag them both to their quarters for a nap. Primus, he'd need it after this conversation.

Optimus focused on him again, and the one question Jolt had been waiting for came out of his mouth, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Theres been no reason to."

Optimus' gaze seemed to harden, the way they did when he was about to start issuing orders in a bad situation. Jolt spoke up before he could start, though, "We keep the burrowers here. They're mean as the pit and they've kicked out afts more than once, but we know how to handle them. We patrol hourly and keep a close optic on all the colonies, and Sundance keeps tabs on all of their nests. Viral was the first one to ever slip past us, and we're working on figuring out how now."

"You need assistance, you should have contacted me as soon as you found out about them."

"Burrowers live in dark, cold places deep underground. They rarely come to the surface, so every battle we've had with them was in confined areas with no light. All of us have adapted to fighting them. You wouldn't know how to fight if they attacked you. Everyone suited to that kind of combat is right here. If you sent autobots up, they'd just get in the way." He paused, raising his optics from the screen and tilting his head to look over his shoulder when he heard the doors hiss open to the room. A tug on his spark told him who it was before the young mech stalked inside.

"I still can't believe that little runt!" Flashback snapped, "how the slaggin' pit did he know when to record my voice?"

Jolt smiled at his son, who was still acting hurt and angry over Backlash's prank. Jolt could feel through their bond that Flashback was really just in awe, asking the same question over and over. Jolt said, drawing his attention, "It looks like you've finally been out-pranked, Flashback."

Flashback vented heavily, then grinned widely, "I taught him well, didn't I?"

"Thank Primus it's the _only _thing you taught him," Jolt muttered, turning back to Optimus. He was still addressing Flashback when he asked, "How was patrol?"

"Boring as slag. Absolutely _nothing _happened. It was a complete waste of time...Hey, is that _Optimus?_"

Optimus was staring back at the mech through the screen, optics a little wide as he took Flashback in. He greeted, "Hello, Flashback."

"Sweet Primus, it _is_ Optimus!" Flashback flew forward, nearly shoving Jolt out of the chair as he leaned in, "Man, it's been way too freakin' long! What's up at base? How's Solaris? Did Warhammer ever develop a processor? What's Jazz been up to? When was the last time Wheeljack blew something up? Have you heard from mimi? Is-"

"Flashback!" Jolt vented, "slow down, sparkling, you'll burn out his audio receptors!"

"Right, right." Flashback drummed his fingers along the back of his chair impatiently. A few seconds passed as Optimus tried to sort through the load of questions. Jolt glanced at his oldest son then rolled his optics when he saw the mech was about ready to crawl out of his armor. He thought, _and he'll start in three, two, one..._

Sure enough, Flashback couldn't keep his mouth shut, "So, uh, right." His optics brightened and he leaned forward again, "how many battles has Solaris been in? I bet he's one hell of a tough warrior now!"

"None," Optimus answered smoothly.

Flashback blinked in complete confusion, _"None_?"

"Theres," Optimus glanced at Jolt before returning to the younger mech, "been no reason to."

Flashback frowned deeply, then straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, "That doesn't make sense. 'Lash and I were practically fighting in our second frames."

Jolt's spark curled with anger when Optimus raised an optic ridge in his direction. Jolt explained, "There's no 'peace' on the moon, Optimus."

The larger mech was focused on Flashback again. He asked carefully, like he was afraid of the answer, "And how many battles have you been in?"

"Hundreds." Flashback shrugged at the look Optimus was giving him, "hey, mom and dad can't do everything by themselves. Someones gotta step up and start beating the slag out of the burrowers. Sundance has seen more than I have, and Backlash is the only mech alive that can keep up with that slagging crazy ass Viral..."

"...I didn't know this was happening."

Again, Flashback shrugged, "We can handle it. We're tough like that." He blinked and looked up towards the doors, then grinned down at Jolt, "Moms here. She's not very happy with you right now."

Jolt vented heavily, pressing a hand to his helm. "Nice talk, Optimus, but Demona wants to speak with me."

"I would like to speak to all of you again," Optimus said softly, "even Backlash if he'll allow it."

"We'll talk again," Jolt promised, then added when he saw the strained look in his optics, "next time something happens, I'll call you. I'll make sure we keep you updated from now on."

Optimus nodded, "Thank you, Jolt. Flashback, I'll tell Solaris you said 'hello'."

Flashback grinned, "You do that, Optimus."

The link closed with a final bleep, and the screen dimmed again. Jolt rubbed at his helm, "Primus, talking to that mech makes my head hurt." He blinked when he sensed Demona approach the room they were in.

Flashback leaned down and draped an arm over his shoulders. He was still grinning, "Mom's about to make sure that head ache get's a lot worse."

"She's going to have a bigger one after I tell her about your false identity," Jolt said, "miss 'pretty little femme'."

Flashback vented sharply, "Primus, I'm going to slagging strangle him for that."

* * *

**And last but not least, a look through Sundance's and Jolt's optics. I'm about to climb out of my skin because I really want to get the plot going, but I need to establish family bonds and personalities. **

**I can already tell that Flashback and Backlash are going to be the easiest characters to write in this one. **

**Awesome reviews guys, please keep 'em coming.**

**Much love, tell me what you think.**

**Sundance and her family, Viral, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Backlash raised his optics from his work when he felt the presence of his sister. He had been busy developing a new sort of technology, locked up in his work room. It was one of the few times he had to himself when he wasn't on patrol or tracking down Viral. There was only five of them here, but he knew Sundance understood how hard it was to have an hour or two of peace all to himself to work on his inventions. She rarely bothered him when she knew he was busy.

He was a little surprised when she stepped inside, clawed hands on her hips and red optics bright. They simply stared at one another for a moment, studying each other. Backlash spoke first, "Hello, sister."

Her optics softened. She walked further inside, walking to the table he was sitting in front of, "I heard you had some trouble bringing Viral home."

Backlash lowered his optics from her's, turning over the small piece of machinery to prod at some loose wiring, "Less trouble than usual."

"It didn't take you long to find her."

"She leaves a trail," Backlash said simply, glancing at her when she came closer to stand on the other side of the table. She lowered a hand to brush her claws over one of the tools their father had given them. He continued, "at first I couldn't ever follow it, but she gets a little more careless every year."

"...Backlash," Sundance started softly. "...do you think that she might remember what happened?"

Backlash stilled, optics narrowing and focused on the object in his hands. His spark tightened, and he quickly shut off all thoughts before he started thinking about her. He said, voice quiet, "No." He added, speaking the words slowly, "why do you ask?"

"Because it feels like she's been less hostile towards you lately. I don't doubt you, 'Lash, I _know _you're strong. But it just seems...off."

Backlash vented softly. This was something he really didn't want to talk about. Never did like talking about it, and he never would. He looked at her again. His visor was up, so he could meet her optics without something in between. Her gaze was the same color red as his, the same red their mother's turned when she was fighting. He tried to tell her with just a look. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to talk about it.

She caught it, and her gaze saddened. She walked around the table to sit on the bench beside him. Sundance started, "I know you hate it when we try to talk to you about her, but you can't keep it inside your spark. It will kill you, 'Lash, if you don't do something with it."

"I think her frame is giving out on her." Backlash said abruptly, desperate to change the direction of their conversation, "she stinks like old energon. I think she's," He paused for just a second to stamp down on the tension in his spark before his family felt it, "rotting on the inside. Her body is unstable, it's still trying to compensate for the rapid growth she went through when she was in her second frame. She's still dropping armor, but I think it's because her body can't hold on to it."

Sundance watched him, letting him babble on. He half expected her to interrupt or tell him that 'it's okay, you can talk to me', but when she said nothing, he stopped moving his mouth and turned his gaze back to his work. A minute of strained silence passed.

He blinked at his work, then finished, "She doesn't remember anything, Sundance. She doesn't even remember her real name. She doesn't remember me."

"Do you wish she could?"

"No." ..._Yes. _He shoved the traitorous thought down, "She's not the femme she was. I don't want to see her offline, but that's the extent of my care for her."

"What are you working on?" Sundance asked after another moment of tense quiet.

Backlash shifted to the new topic smoothly, grateful that she had changed it. He raised the piece of tech, "Something new. I'm trying to develop something that will help us control the burrowers when we capture them. It's designed to override basic motor functions, disabling or possibly controlling their limbs."

Sundance smiled, "We could have used something like that a long time ago."

"We could have," He agreed.

"Mom and I went underground to check on one of the nests."

"What did you find?"

"Absolutely nothing. Not even the nest."

Backlash tensed. He turned his head to look at her, "..._What_?"

Sundance narrowed her optics, "We only saw one mech underground, and he completely ignored us. When we got to the nest, it was sealed off. There was just a wall, and I _know _we didn't get turned around in there. It doesn't make sense."

"Viral mentioned Shockwave." Backlash offered. He watched as his sister went rigid, hands clenching so tight he thought the joints in her fingers would give out. His optics focused on her expression, seeing the anger in them. "She said that she came to earth because he'd promised to 'fix' her."

"Primus," Sundance vented sharply. "I fragging hate that mech."

"If he knows about the burrowers, I think its safe to say that hes the cause of all of this. From what I know of him, his processor is just as dangerous as his pulse cannon."

"We need to do something."

"I think it's time all of us went underground and flushed them out," Backlash continued, meeting her optics. "we need to take count of how many are here, and find out just how the pit they're getting off the moon."

Sundance stood up, "I'm going to talk to mom. Will you be here?"

He nodded, "I'll be working until Flashback gets bored and decides to grace me with his presence."

She shot him a big grin as she left. Backlash was still for a moment longer, going over everything in his processor. His optics narrowed when he realized that things were beginning to unravel. If Shockwave really was responsible for putting Viral on earth, why did he do it? And how? Was he aware of the colonies of burrowers buried deep beneath the moon's surface? How did he know about them?

Backlash pressed a hand to his helm, shuttering his optics as questions assaulted him. If this was as bad as he thought it was, things were going to get rough. Very rough. He believed in his family. His mother was brutal, his father was strategic. Sundance was unbelievably strong. Flashback was absolutely fearless. They were fierce when they fought alone, but when they were together, they were almost unstoppable.

Backlash was worried. He had never met Shockwave, but the stories and data he'd collected from his family were enough to know the mech was nothing to take lightly. Both of his parents had encounters with the decepticon that nearly took their lives. Shockwave was responsible for turning Sundance into Lunar Song, as well as reconstructing an autobot designated Angelus into a 'con. The mech was twisted.

He began to mess with the piece of tech on the table, managing to tuck the loose wires in somewhere beneath a thin plate of protective metal. He fiddled with it for a little while longer, until he felt the pull of his creators' sparks. His parents were calling him, probably to discuss what he and Sundance had just finished talking about.

Backlash tucked his new project into his subspace before standing up to leave.

* * *

Backlash stood on the edge of one of the craters, red optics lowered to the dusty stretch of land below. To anyone else, the bottom of the crater would appear smooth, but he could see the opening cleverly disguised in one of the grooves on the side. It was the mouth of a long string of caverns, one of the ones that was occupied by burrowers almost hourly. He focused on it, patiently waiting for the first wave of burrowers to scramble out.

_''Dance and I are about to freak 'em the pit out!' _Flashback said through their sibling bond, voice high with excitement, _'you watchin' baby bro?'_

Backlash tilted his head slightly, narrowing his optics. He replied, _'How many did you see on your way down?'_

_ 'Not one.' _Sundance answered, voice tense with worry, _'And we walked down the main tunnel __that led right to their biggest nest.'_

_ 'What of the nest?' _Backlash questioned.

_'It wasn't closed off like the other, but we haven't seen anyone.' _Sundance hesitated, then, _'I have a feeling that you were right, Backlash.'_

Backlash clenched his jaw. _'I was hoping that I was wrong.' _He admitted quietly, _'have you heard from mom or dad?'_

_ 'Mom's busy checking out another nest,' _Flashback answered, _'dad's walkin' one of the deeper caverns, lookin' for something that could explain how the pit Viral got on earth. Now can we hurry up and get on with this? I wanna scare me some psychos!'_

Backlash shifted slightly, _'You have a clear exit out.'_

_ 'Yes! We're not fraggin' stupid!'_

_ 'Flashback!' _Sundance snapped, _'Stop cursing so much and STOP being such a-'_

_ 'I'm blowin' the joint.' _Flashback cut her off excitedly, _'keep your optics online, 'Lash! We're sendin' 'em your way!'_

Backlash lowered his hands to hover over the blades hidden in his leg armor. He didn't have to wait long before the entire surface of the moon seemed to shift and then shudder, the subtle tremor turning into an all out quake as they destroyed the nest. Light began to emanate from the opening in the ground. Backlash flipped down his visor, onlining the tech built into it. Stats and suggested commands filed past his optics, but he looked past them.

Something was practically throwing itself out of the hole, squirming and screaming. The mech was crawling on all fours, limping away as fast as he could. He threw a hand back to grasp at a loose plate of armor on his rear, which fell off anyway. The mech hesitated like he wanted to grab it, but then shook his head and continued to take off. _One._

Another emerged, a tiny femme with autobot blue optics. She was squealing with fear, but managed to get to her feet and take off after the mech. _Two._

The light grew brighter. By the time the last one started to crawl out, the light from the explosion was so bright he had to darken his visor. The last burrower managed to get one arm out before he was consumed in the flames and smoke of the blast. His agonized screams echoed like a shot, dying out shortly after they began. _Three. _

Backlash turned his attention to the two escaping. He started after them with quiet, long strides that easily carried him back down from the rim of the crater and back onto flat land. He reported, _'There was only three of them, a femme and possibly two mechs. One of them was unable to make it out in time. I'm pursuing the other two now.'_

_ 'Be careful, brother,' _Sundance said, managing to send him a wave of strength. The gesture made him smile slightly. As much as she tried to hide it, they all know how much it hurt Sundance to use her bonds. He returned it gently, trying not to aggravate her damaged spark.

He returned, _**'you **__be careful.'_

He followed the pair for what felt like hours, until they stumbled upon another cavern in the ground. They disappeared inside, chatting angrily back and forth in hushed voices. He slipped inside behind them, then descended into the darkness.

The burrowers led him through twists and turns until, eventually, even he didn't know where they were. He had been walking these caverns for as long as he could remember, and it was the first time since he was a sparkling that he had no clue of where he was. He became tense, tuning up all of his senses.

He could see the two ahead of him because of the faint glow of their optics. Backlash was catching up to them when they abruptly vanished. Drawing one of his blades soundlessly, he approached cautiously.

His optics widened when he came upon another entry, and, gazing inside, saw about an entirely new level below the one he was on. It was pitch black, but his visor brightened marginally, and through it he could see everything clearly. It as a deep cavern, tall and wide. The biggest he'd seen. He could do nothing but stare at first, trying to take it all in. _How could we have missed this?_

_ 'Sweetspark?' _Demona started quietly, feeling his shock through her bond, _'what is it?'_

_ 'I don't know yet,' _Backlash answered, _'I just found a new cavern, one I've never seen before.'_

_ '...What?'_

Backlash faded from the bond, solely focused on what was before him. He crouched down then dropped down through the hole. It was almost a tight squeeze, he was barely thin enough to fit through but he managed. He landed in a crouch on the cold floor below, a cloud of moon dust raising around him to stick to his black armor.

He waited, scanning his optics over the room, before he rose and started forward in one smooth motion. He held his blade loosely at his side, forcing himself to relax enough to be able to move if he was attacked. To his mild surprise, there was no more openings or turns. The cavern was just a straight tunnel that seemed to gradually angle down.

He saw no more burrowers as he walked, and though he was glad he didn't have to fight, it worried him. Backlash walked on in silence until, several minutes later, the tunnel veered sharply to the left and almost dropped from beneath his feet in a steep incline. The sound of mumbling voices began to drift towards him, and he crouched and brought his blade up in front of him to guard. He made his way around the corner, and froze with his optics wide.

The room was massive, at least sixty feet high. The width of the room was nearly triple the height. Inside was a sculpted, old metal. A massive shape that stretched across the width. It was half buried, and Backlash's processor quickly told him that it about as big as the ship they called home. Plates of the metal had fallen off, scattered across the floor. Part of the vessel was hollowed out.

It was some kind of ship, Backlash realized.

And as he watched, the two burrowers he'd been following slid out of one of the panels on the ship, griping loudly in a language he couldn't understand. They sat there for a while, glaring at one another. Then, one by one, _others _began to crawl out. He counted them in his processor until there was over twenty of them, all just clinging to the ship like it was their salvation.

Backlash stepped back slowly, realizing that he'd just stumbled upon some kind of new nest. He pulled open the bonds he had with his family, taking the images he was seeing and showing it to them until he had all their attention. He crouched down low, watching in slight fascination as suddenly, all of them started talking at once.

Then, just as abruptly, they all shut their mouths and turned their heads towards the hollow in the belly of the ship. Hesitantly, Backlash followed. His optics widened when the the armor around the hollow lit with a faint blue energy. Arcs of energy and electricity began to cross it, then a glass-like film appeared over it. It shifted colors from deep purple to bright blue. One of the burrowers stood up and eagerly ran towards it.

Backlash's jaw dropped when the mech flung himself into the hollow, and disappeared in a brilliant flash of white. The others threw up their hands and cheered.

_Primus, _He vented in his thoughts, _it's a warp gate._

* * *

**Wonder how the hell they missed THAT? :)**

**SORRY ITS LATE. I had a shit ton of things today and I have a shit ton of things to do tomorrow. I'm so freaking tired I feel like I'm about to fall over.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Much love!**

**Backlash and his family, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Impossible. _

Backlash stared, processor trying to wrap around what he was seeing. His fingers tightened around his blade, squeezing the smooth handle so tight the joints in his hand strained with the effort. His optics were the only part of him that moved, darting across the face of the warp gate then over the hunched bodies gathered around it like a group of worshipers paying tribute to their god. They kept their hands raised above their heads, staring at the charged gate like awe-struck sparklings.

_What the pit is happening? How is this..._The fourth time he was scanning over them, one of the burrowers just happened to be glancing behind him. Their optics met, and held. Backlash went rigid, defensive routines whirring on. They did nothing at first, neither making a move as they studied each other.

His creators were pulling at his spark sharply. His father ordered, _'Backlash! Get out, NOW!'_

_ 'There's too many for you to fight!' _His mother agreed.

Backlash snapped out of his trance, shifting back a step. The sudden motion made the burrower jump with surprise, and he jerked back with a shrill shriek that nearly made Backlash's audios burst. Every head snapped in his direction. Dentals were bared in threatening hisses and snarls.

Backlash clenched his jaw, narrowing his optics as he moved back further. He weighed his optics in his processor. There were few. If he ran now, he could possibly stay ahead of them and escape safely. But he was in completely new territory, a place he didn't know. Even if he managed outrun the quicker burrowers, he'd have a hard time finding his way back to the surface again.

He could fight, though the odds were stacked against him. Backlash considered himself a decent warrior. He was the only one in his family that could track and match Viral blow for blow in a fight. He had been trained by his mother, to fight like both, decepticon and autobot. He could take on a number of enemies, but he was not invincible.

Backlash took another step back. Either way, he wouldn't make it out without losing some energon. The realization made his spark tense. He hadn't been in a situation like this in years. _If I run, I'll get lost. If I fight, I'll be overcome. _Then, of course, there was the slagging _warp gate. _How long had it been here? How long had it been functional? How many burrowers had crossed through space with it? He needed to shut it down.

It was that moment that he recalled something he'd heard Flashback say more than once over the long years they'd spent keeping the burrowers in line; _"If you're goin' to hell, baby bro, you might as well enjoy the ride." _

Backlash hesitated a moment before he snarled, "To the pits with it." He drew his other blade and slipped into a fighting stance his mother had taught him. The burrowers all dropped down from the vessel, landing in various poses with their hands shaped into claws and optics wide with rage. Backlash caught a flash of acid green among the rows of burrowers, and held his breath as the first set of them charged towards him.

Backlash rushed forward to meet them halfway, crouching to slide through the moon dust when a tall mech tried to swing at him. He bent to slash upwards across his side, making the long cut deep enough to spill energon. Backlash kept moving, showing the blade into another's gut. He used the blade as some type of lever or hold, hauling the mech's body into one of the femmes who spat and squealed with anger.

He kept at it, rising to his full height and spinning past two mechs that looked like twins. He bent slightly and brought his blades down hard behind him, plunging the swords into their thighs. More came for him. He brought most of them down, each strike carrying him closer to his true target. The warp gate was still humming with energy. He had never seen one up close before, but he had studied them enough in his youth to know where the core source of their power was.

He only had to reach it.

Backlash was well on his way to the warp gate, having cleared away plenty of the mechs and femmes. For a moment, he was sure he would make it...until a set of massive claws raked down his back armor and a pair of feet landed hard against his hips. Backlash stumbled forward, optics widening when Viral leaned over his shoulder, locking her toes into his armor. She sang, "One, two! I see you! Three, four! I love you more!"

"_Viral!_" He snarled.

"Mech, mech, mech, mech!" She started laughing, ducking her head to press into his neck. He tensed, and dropped his blades into their sheaths to raise both hands to her. She leaned to the side, still clinging to him like a parasite, dodging his hands. Backlash vented and twisted at the waist, fingers sinking into her side armor like a set of claws. He wrenched her free, raising her in front of him to glare into her optics.

He snarled, "You _knew _about this!"

She reached for him, her claws wet with his energon. His back felt like it was on fire, and he could faintly feel the liquid running out of the new wounds. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when two of the burrowers lunged at him. Backlash tightened his hold on her and swung her body out, knocking both of the burrowers on their afts. Viral spat and snarled, struggling against his hold with her claws straining for his chest armor. He turned again, throwing her body as hard as he could into another line of mechs approaching.

Viral scrambled to get her feet beneath her before whirling to lunge back at him. Backlash brought his blade up and across her chest, slicing through the thin armor easily. The wound didn't phase her at all. She simply fell back a step before ducking under his swing and sinking her claws into him. Before he could pull her off, another attacked him from behind, hands raising to curl around his neck and squeeze.

Backlash nearly caved, hands raising to claw at the mech on his back while Viral started babbling again. The twins he'd brought down earlier were getting to their feet for a second round. Backlash managed to throw the one on his back off, side stepping to the right quickly to avoid another, then turned his attention to Viral. He was about to tear into her when the tunnel walls began to shudder. The assault stopped, everyone freezing in place with their optics wide.

Backlash clenched his dentals at first, then nearly vented in relief when he felt a subtle pull on his spark. He raised his gaze to one of the walls, waiting.

It wasn't long before the wall abruptly shook then shattered, dust rising up in a thick cloud and shards of moon stone flinging out around spinning red armor. Sundance spilled into the room with a roar that shook the entire cavern. She had transformed into her beast form, and the full length of her body nearly filled that side of the cavern.

Backlash stared at her, optics widening slightly as she darted forward with her frame-crushing jaws open to bite. He had only seen her in this form once or twice before, since it was simply too _big _to be any use on the moon, yet it still filled him with awe. He'd seen plenty of bots in his life, but _none _were like his sister. She moved with perfect grace and accuracy despite her size, every bit the perfect predator he'd heard of in the stories his family told him. She swept both twins up in her jaws and threw them hard. Both mechs slammed into the ship with startled cries.

Viral twisted her body sharply, still locked onto his armor, to scream back at Sundance. Sundance met it with another deep roar, stalking towards them. Backlash grabbed Viral while she was distracted and called, "Sundance! The warp gate!"

Sundance's head lifted to turn to the vessel in a move so fast he hardly registered it. The burrowers hissed, stepping back slowly in unison before charging towards her. Sundance shifted and pivoted on one leg, moving her hindquarters in a circle to hit them with her tail Backlash ducked beneath it before he could be knocked on his aft, pinning Viral to the cave floor. The mechs and femmes bounced back, but climbed back to their feet. Sundance started towards the ship, lip plates raised to bare lethal black dentals.

The burrowers seemed to fix on her, like they understood on some level that she was going to destroy their only way off the moon. They attacked in mass, falling upon her in one huge wave. Sundance snarled and jerked, trying to shake them off as they started to climb up her legs. Backlash vented harshly, bracing one arm against Viral's split chest plates to hold her down as he reached a hand into his subspace to retrieve a pair of stasis cuffs. Viral struggled against him, screaming when he managed to catch both of her wrists and cuff them together. He ordered, "_Stay,_ Viral."

Then he got to his feet, lifting both blades as he ran to his sister's aid. Backlash crouched down then shoved off of the floor, leaping clear over Sundance's back. He turned in mid air, blades raised to severe one mech's arm and cut a second deep in his side. He landed on the other side then quickly dropped to roll beneath her when she started swinging her tail. One of the burrowers was waiting for him, but Backlash easily cut him down.

Backlash paused, straightening when Flashback barreled in through the tunnel Sundance had made. His brother huffed, "What'd I miss, guys?" Before either of them could answer, he drew a pistol and started firing. Flashback picked the burrowers off one by one, never missing a target. After the fourth or fifth mech fell motionless on the floor, the remaining burrowers moved away warily.

Backlash and Flashback moved to stand on either side of Sundance, who was watching the burrowers carefully. They slunk backwards until they were pressed against their ship, where they stopped. Everyone fell still, tensely waiting for something to happen as both parties stared the other down. No one moved until Viral rolled across the floor between them, chattering to herself almost cheerfully despite the fact she had been trying to tear Backlash apart just a few minutes ago.

"One, two, tree, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten, ten, ten. Shockwave. Ten, ten, ten."

Backlash focused on her and took a step to stop her. Sundance went rigid behind him, and snarled, "No!" He snapped his head up in time to see the burrowers turn to the warp gate and make a break for it. Sundance started forward, ordering, "Flashback! Destroy the warp gate!"

"I can't without blowin' the whole slaggin' place to hell!" Flashback snapped, "Backlash! Do some of your crazy ninja mojo and _do _something-"

"The outer arcs! Shoot at them!" Backlash told him, following his sister as she leaped forward to stop them from escaping.

"What the frag? The 'outer arcs'?" Flashback sent him a wild look, "What the _hell _are you talking about?"

Backlash cursed, flipping one blade in his hand before he lifted it to throw at the arc-shaped piece of machinery that supported the warp gate. It wasn't the real source, but if he managed to penetrate it, he could disrupt the flow of energy. He took careful aim before sending the blade flying towards the arc. Sundance was busy swiping up as many burrowers as she could to keep them from escaping. But the bots were determined, and fought her as hard as they could. One of them clawed at her optics, leaving her partially blind.

Sundance snarled in rage, dropping them as she raised her hands to press to her face on impulse. Backlash darted past her to snag his hands around the mech that had done it, pulling him back before hauling his entire body forward in a throw. The mech slammed into the ship hard enough to make the vessel shudder. He raised his optics when he heard his missing blade make contact with it's target. The thin sword managed to bury itself deep in the metal, so deep that the lights emanating from the warp gate dimmed and flickered.

But it wasn't enough.

His spark squeezed, watching as the burrowers managed to wiggle their way out from beneath Sundance's claws to scramble to the ship and fling themselves through the gate. Backlash slid back a step then jumped when he caught Viral getting to her feet in the corner of his visor. The femme was awkwardly running towards the gate, wrists still cuffed. He cut across her path, bringing the dull edge of the blade down against her head hard enough to knock her unconscious. Flashback swept in beside him, still firing shots that dropped a couple more burrowers. Sundance leaned her huge body in beside them to bite the last burrower, but the mech twisted and flipped his body in an almost comical way before vanishing into the portal's light.

The room filled with silence then, outside of the powerful hum of the warp gate. The three of them stood there, staring in shock. Flashback was the first to speak, kicking over one of the few offlined bodies on the floor, "Did that _really _just slaggin' happen?"

Silence met him as the other two tried to process it as well.

He vented loudly, "We're so fragged."

* * *

**So...I woke up this morning...and both of my arms were covered in poison ivy bumps. So. Freaking. Annoying. Now my room smells like caladryl lotion, and mom slaps me every time she sees me scratch. And I've been tripping over my dog today because she likes to follow people by walking in front of them (someone please tell me I'm not the only person with this problem) and she likes to stop right in front of people and stretch without warning. And I've just kinda had a boring, bad day. That's my excuse for a poorly executed short update. AT LEAST THE PLOT IS STARTING. So there.**

**And for some reason, every time I read Flashback firing his pistols, I think of Lara Croft from Tombraider. And I laugh. Every. Single. Time.**

**Well, ONWARD. Going to try to work on another update for 'Reflections' and possibly on the series prequel with Angelus...if I have the energy and motivation, that is. WORK IS KICKING MY ASS. (no energy whatsoever, and it's my day off)**

**Much love to you all, hope you enjoyed it. I'll be answering reviews either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Backlash and his family, the burrowers and Viral, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"A warp gate!" Sundance vented loudly, squinting her optics at it, "Primus, this explains everything. But how the pit did one get _here_?"

Backlash relaxed slowly, holstering the energon-stained sword in his hand as he approached to retrieve the other, "It's buried pretty deep. Maybe it crashed here long before we came."

"It's an autobot ship," Flashback pointed out, raising a pistol to point at the faded symbol on a plate of metal, "what a sick joke. The autobots want to protect the earth, and it's their shit that's letting a bunch of psychotic freaks run wild on it. No wonder we couldn't find any of the slaggers here. They're already on earth!"

"But none of that explains how we didn't sense it here in the first place," Backlash said bitterly, "especially since its _functioning._ I thought our sensors hadn't picked up any working vessels since we took over the old decepticon ship."

"They haven't," Sundance clarified. She picked at her optics irritably before transforming back into her bot mode, "I don't know how it happened, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Shockwave."

Flashback shuddered, "Don't even say his name! That mech is one twisted son of a bitch. If I never meet him, I'll offline happier than a redneck with a moon pie."

"This means that there's about forty or fifty burrowers running loose on earth," Backlash said, glancing at his sister, "with about as many autobots that have no idea how to fight them. Shockwave must be there as well, with Driller. We have to do something, Sundance." He clenched his jaw, almost hating himself for saying the words, "We must go to earth and help them."

Sundance hesitated, wiping the energon from her face. She said with an almost forced calmness, "I was exiled, brother. I can't return."

"But you've done it anyways," Flashback countered, voice raising with excitement as he caught on to what they were getting at, "to see Ash and Jetfire, and even that big aft Grimlock!"

"Yes, but the point is that I rarely show myself to them, and I never stay long. All I do is check on them, then I take off. They never know I'm there." She finally lowered her hands from her optics. Only one remained online, though it was flickering like it would go out any minute. The image made both of her brothers angry, who tensed. Flashback glared at the warp gate.

"No, the point is that you left the planet you love because you didn't want your faction to suffer, but you still came back to make sure that _they _were all safe," Backlash cut in softly. His visor lifted to show his optics when Sundance tensed and looked at him. Backlash finished, "and now they honestly need your help, whether they realize it or not. The point is, that you never really followed their order in the first place, so why start now?"

Sundance stared at him in silence for a moment before her expression softened with a slight smile. She reached out and rested a hand on both of their shoulders, "Only if I have my two annoying little brothers beside me."

Both mechs grinned at her in answer.

* * *

"Primus, Sundance...If you get anymore scars on your face..." Jolt muttered, tilting his daughter's face gently, "...You're going to start looking like Ironhide."

Flashback snorted in the background, jaw clenched like he was trying to hold back laughter. Backlash shot him a look before asking, "Can you save her sight?"

Jolt pressed his thumb over Sundance's cheek gears, studying the slash marks across the femmes face. They were shallow, but cut straight across one of her optics and nicked the other. He was surprised that they hadn't been ripped out completely, and he could only imagine how painful it was. He said honestly, "Yes." He paused to glance at his youngest, "as long as the sensory part of the processor isn't damaged, I can replace them and she'll see perfectly."

Backlash nodded slightly then looked at Demona when she repeated softly, "A warp gate...How the pit did it end up here?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Sundance said quietly, "it doesn't make sense. How did we miss something so huge? And why couldn't we pick it up on the ship's sensor net?"

"Decepticons developed a type of technology that completely cloaked a ship, from it's signal to the energon signatures of the mechs inside." Demona explained, "I haven't heard of or seen it in ages, but I know it exists."

"But it was an autobot ship." Flashback said, frowning, "why would decepticon shit be on an autobot vessel?"

Before any of them could answer, Backlash asked, "Who designed the cloaking tech?"

Jolt caught his femme tense slightly in the background, like she'd just made some grand realization. She answered, voice soft, "Shockwave."

Sundance vented in agitation, "There's your answer. I bet he's been using the warp gate for years, going back and forth to convince the burrowers to work for him."

"It's possible," Jolt turned the pain sensors off in Sundance's face so she didn't feel it when he detached the ruined optic, "all of the burrowers escaped?"

"Everyone but Viral," Backlash shifted, crossing his arms over his chest, "and the few that were offlined in combat. We suspect that the warp gate is the reason why the burrowers are gone."

"Unfortunately, there is no other explanation," Jolt vented softly, dropping the optic on the floor and reaching behind him to a sealed container, "If Shockwave is the head of this circus, then I believe they're all already on earth. They're probably buried underground, just waiting for their orders."

"Optimus and the autobots will be completely unprepared." Demona stepped closer to open the container for him when she saw that he was having trouble, pushing it closer to him. Jolt tugged on her spark lovingly in thanks, then pulled out what he needed from the container to repair Sundance's sight. She continued, "The burrowers were our responsibility. We need to go down to earth and take care of this."

Jolt paused, then said slowly, "Who would go? We can't completely abandon the ship. If they see Sundance, the humans will find another way to punish her for disobeying the order. I won't put this family through that again. I won't let it happen."

Sundance spoke up then, "We have to fight for our faction."

"They're not much of a faction if they don't fight for their own," Backlash said, voice soft and frigid. Sundance turned her head slightly to glance at him with her remaining optic, which Jolt realized he would also have to replace.

Sundance tried, "They didn't have a choice, brother. If I didn't go, the humans would have attacked us and driven all of us off the planet."

"I understand."

"Then why do you hate them so much?"

"Because what I don't understand is how they wouldn't even try to reason with the humans, peacefully or not." Backlash said simply, "autobots are supposed to stand up for their own. They failed to do that."

"The autobots had a moment of bad judgment," Jolt defended, though he put little conviction or feeling behind the words, "it was their mistake."

"I want to go." Sundance said suddenly, voice solid to lean no room for argument, "I want to go to earth."

Jolt paused again, then leaned back slightly to stare into her gaze, "What?"

"I'll take Flashback and Backlash with me. We'll use the warp gate, so we can follow the burrowers' path. Even if we don't fight, I want to at least warn Optimus."

Jolt sat back, raising a hand to his helm as he shuttered his optics. Demona was standing closer, studying their oldest sparkling with confused red optics. Jolt started, "Sundance...no. No, no, no. It would be a shock to see any of us, but if the government caught word of you showing up...Primus."

"What else can they do to me?" Sundance argued, "they've already exiled me to the slagging moon."

"I don't want them to hurt you again," He said forcefully, taking her face into his hands, "I still remember the look in your optics when you agreed to leave, it nearly killed my spark to see you like that. I can't let that happen again. I won't. They will never hurt my sparkling again."

Sundance held her breath. A heavy silence filled the room. He felt the warmth on Demona's frame when she crouched slowly beside him. Sundance could do nothing but stare at him for a few minutes before she whispered, "I have to do this."

"Why?" Jolt demanded, "why do you have to go back and suffer for something you had no control over to help the ones who sent you away, autobot or human? Why would you risk it?"

"Because that's what a real autobot would do." Sundance answered.

Jolt stilled, any thoughts in his head quieting with that one statement. She brought her hands up to take one of his, "We've been alone so long on this big stupid rock that I think we've forgotten what it feels like to be one. Don't you remember, daddy? When you and mom," She smiled softly, "were Optimus' favorite 'search and rescue' team? When you'd drive across the country in one night as fast as you could to save a mech's life? You'd come home so tired and sometimes even wounded, but you were happy because you did it. You were there for them."

He said nothing, her words echoing in his processor.

"I know you don't trust Optimus anymore, but you can trust me." She finished, "please let me go."

Jolt clenched his jaw and vented sharply, turning his optics to Demona when he felt her hand come to rest on his arm. She was looking at Sundance, though, and said, "This is your choice, Sundance. We believe in you, sweetspark. All of you."

Sundance's smile grew. Flashback cheered behind them while Backlash observed in silence. Jolt hesitated, still focused on Demona. He pulled at her through their bond, asking, _'Demona, are you sure about this?' _

_ 'Her choice, love.' _Demona responded, raising a hand to touch his cheek plates, _'we must trust her.'_

_ 'But the government-'_

_ 'Sundance is right. There is nothing else they can do to her.' _Demona turned back to Sundance, "You still have your wings."

The younger femme's expression brightened even more, "Yes."

"We have forgotten," Demona said softly, "I think it's time for you to remind us again what it's like to belong to a faction."

* * *

"I don't like this."

Demona cast her mate a soft look in reaction to his words. Jolt was standing beside her, bright blue optics tired and dark with worry. She could feel the tear in his spark, torn between keeping all of them grounded on the moon and letting Sundance and her brothers go. He stood straight-backed, arms crossed over his chest, body tense.

Demona raised an arm to loop around his waist, turning her optics back to their young as they ran a last minute check on supplies for the trip to earth. "I don't either," Demona said quietly, "but Sundance is not a sparkling anymore. She is strong enough to defend herself and her brothers. I know she'll be alright."

He relaxed a little when she stepped towards him to lean her weight against him. She gave a small smile when he closed an arm around her and pulled her closer. They returned to watching the three younglings.

Sundance was flexing her wings, having put them on just a few minutes ago. They were coated in moon dust, like everything else they had, but they were still fully functional. Demona's spark warmed when she caught the way how the femme's optics lit up at how well her old wings responded. She turned and paced a few steps away before unfurling them in a show of controlled strength. The feathered limbs stretched out to their full length, touching both walls of the cavern.

The sudden movement had Flashback falling over with a shout of surprise. He popped back up to his feet after he realized what it was, and snapped at her before stilling at the sight of her wings. He put on this big goofy grin before calling, "They still look good on ya, sister!"

At that, Backlash looked up from counting through their medical supplies. He smiled as well but didn't say anything. He returned to taking stock of what was in front of him before stashing it away in his subspace. He stood up then, coming to stand beside Flashback as the older whistled at Sundance when she folded her wings again.

Sundance grinned back at them, "You two are going to cause one hell of a mess when they finally see how big you are."

"Not as big of a mess as you'll cause," Flashback laughed, "We're going to kick so much aft! Can't freakin' wait!"

Demona vented softly, "You three watch yourselves."

All three of them turned to look at her. Demona motioned towards the warp gate behind them, "I want you home safe. Watch out for each other, stay together. Listen to your sister."

The two young mechs nodded. Demona turned her optics to Sundance, but it was Jolt who said, "Please be careful, sparklings. Make us proud."

"Promise," Sundance said with a smile. She glanced at her brothers then, realizing that Flashback was already hurrying over to the warp gate. Demona watched as Sundance and Backlash followed him quietly. Flashback climbed the steps and reached out to touch the blanket of energy stretched out between the arcs. When it didn't shock him, he stuck his hand through, optics widening when it disappeared on the other side.

Demona held her breath, waiting. A voice in her head asked if this was really a good idea, if it was worth trusting them to do this. They sparklings could always stay on the moon. Demona and Jolt could go down...but neither of them were as skilled underground as their offspring. She had to let them go.

Flashback leaned into the portal until his arm was gone up to his elbow. His blue optics brightened, then, like he had come up with some great idea or remembered something important. He glanced behind him at his siblings, "Hey. I got a serious question."

Backlash vented like he was annoyed, "_What_."

Flashback proceeded to squat down a little and stick his rear in the air, "Does this portal make my aft look big?"

Sundance laughed out loud, entire frame shaking with it. Demona rolled her optics, smiling slightly when Jolt vented loudly beside her. Backlash raised a leg and kicked his older brother in said aft, knocking him through the portal and out of sight. Sundance seemed to laugh harder before straightening. She raised an arm to guide Backlash through, grinning wide, and pulled at both of her creators' sparks.

She told them, _'I love you, I promise I'll take care of them.'_

Then she stepped through the warp gate after her siblings, and was gone.

* * *

**Chapter bugs the hell outta me, but it's alright.**

**Thanksgiving. May or may not update for the next few days because of a ridiculous amount of cooking and waking up at ungodly hours then going to bed at ungodly hours. **

**Much love to you all. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sundance and her family, Viral and the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Flashback vented, "You didn't have to kick me that hard, 'Lash! Slagging..." He was walking awkwardly, bent at the waist slightly with both hands rubbing at his aft. He twisted around to glare at their younger brother, who's face was wiped clean of expression.

Backlash said, speaking in that calm, quiet voice of his, "You shouldn't have stuck it out, then."

Sundance smiled at them, "You two...I worry about you sometimes."

"He started it!" Flashback snapped, "he's the one kickin' people in the aft!"

"You _were _sticking it out there," Sundance said, raising an optic ridge, "shouldn't do that unless you're expecting it to get kicked." She shifted, folding her wings tight behind her back, then turned her gaze to scan over their surroundings.

They were underground, which didn't surprise her. The walls were made of smooth, wet stone, the polar opposite of the dry, dusty insides of the moon. Clear water dripped down slowly from the hollowed out room. She smiled slightly, inhaling the familiar and unfamiliar scents around her, "We're on earth."

Both brothers turned to face her. Flashback shut his mouth, optics curious as he looked over the cave. Backlash stepped forward, visor sliding down over his optics and brightening to a glowing crimson. He stated simply, "There's no telling where we are or how deep we are beneath the surface, or even what's still here."

"It's wet," Flashback started.

Backlash carried on like the older mech hadn't spoken, still inspecting the cave, "I can't determine how deep we are from here. All I know is that were deep enough that the stone is thick enough to interrupt with the planetary tracking tech we scavenged from the decepticons."

"It's fraggin' cold." Flashback continued. Sundance cast him a look, pulling at his spark gently. He grunted in response, "why the pit are we even standin' around here for?"

"I have no idea what part of earth we're on," Backlash finished, looking at Sundance. "Does any of this look familiar to you?"

"The first time I even saw a cavern was on the moon," Sundance answered, "if we were on the surface I could show you the fastest route across the country on foot, and across the world in the air."

"Well I guess we're just fragged, then." Flashback tried again.

"Then we don't have a choice but to move in blind," Backlash said quietly.

"Can we please just go and stop talkin' about it?" Flashback finally snapped, "and stop ignoring me! We gotta get to the autobots before they trash the whole joint!"

"First we need to locate the burrowers," Sundance said, "we can't warn Optimus about an enemy when we don't even know where they are. We locate them, and possibly Shockwave, then go straight to the autobots."

"...Or we could do it the _fun _way," Flashback offered, "and just surprise all of them and show them how much of a badass we are when the burrowers _do _attack, while they're stuck with their jaws open on the sidelines."

"I agree with Sundance," Backlash said, glancing at the shorter mech, "we need to pinpoint a location and work our grand plan of action around it." He looked at Sundance, "Two to one. Where to, sister?"

Flashback vented, crossing his arms. Sundance started forward, "I can still smell them. We follow the scent trail."

Her brothers fell into step behind her, becoming quiet as they went deeper into the darkness.

* * *

"What the pit did you do with Viral, anyway?" Flashback said abruptly, looking at his brother.

Backlash answered smoothly, no emotion in his quiet voice, "I left her in the caverns."

"So you just let her go."

"We can't keep her on the ship," He explained, "and stasis cuffs won't hold her long. I didn't have a choice but to let her go."

"You're too soft on her. You know she'd probably just kill you if she somehow managed to get _you_ in stasis cuffs."

"Probably." Backlash bit out, a hint of anger or maybe pain to his voice. The mech was always so quiet and toneless it was hard to tell sometimes.

Flashback glanced back at him, catching the slight strain in his tone. He raised an optic ridge but didn't push his brother. His spark tensed with anger though, because Backlash was _still _suffering from what the femme had done to him, what she was _still _doing to him. He wished that Backlash would just let it go, that he would just forget about her and finally heal. Flashback knew that Backlash would never have the spark to finally offline her, but maybe if he just stopped going after her. Maybe if he just distanced himself from her and let them take care of her...

Sensing his thoughts through the bond, Sundance reached through to tug on his spark. She reminded, _'He's the only one that can keep up with her. As much as it...hurts us to watch him go through this, he's the only one that can. We have to believe in him, Flash.'_

_ 'Stop being right all the time, slaggit.'_

_ 'Stop cursing so much.'_

Flashback vented, _'You curse just as much as I do-' _"OW!" He yelped, twisting to glare at her when he felt her toe claws scrape down his heel. It wasn't as painful as it was shocking, but he glared nonetheless. "That was uncalled for!"

Backlash paused to frown slightly at them, saying, "I thought the goal was to slip in _unnoticed._"

Flashback made a face at him, then raised an accusing finger to Sundance, "She stepped on me."

Sundance snorted softly, "I barely even touched you."

"Seriously? How old are you two?" Backlash hissed, "the faster we find the burrowers, the faster we can go to the autobots."

"I though you hated the autobots," Flashback said.

"I don't care for them," The younger clarified, "but there's no need for senseless killing or suffering if we can stop it, autobot or not."

"The smell is stronger," Sundance said simply, looking at their youngest sibling, "can you smell it?"

"Yes," Backlash answered, glancing at her over his shoulder, "we're close, now."

"I can't smell _anything._" Flashback cut in, "What the pit is up with you two? You're like bloodhounds or something."

"Something like that," Sundance sent him a smile, "at least we're useful here."

He blinked, then snapped, "Hey! I'm useful! I'm _very _useful! If it wasn't for me, you two would've had your afts shot off a _long _time ago!"

"Not right now you're not," Backlash muttered, "keep running your mouth and _everyone _will know we're here."

With another vent, he shut his mouth. Backlash looked to Sundance, who started forward again with silent footsteps. They walked on for another hour or so, the caves gradually tilting up until they opened up into a wet, stinking, filthy place. The halls were much smoother, and the ceiling was so low that Sundance and Backlash had to crouch. Flashback brought both hands up to slap over his nose plates, "Sweet _Primus!_ What the _slaggin' pit_ is that stink?!"

Backlash's face plates lifted into a rare grimace. Sundance vented loudly, frame tense. She answered, voice tight, "We're near the surface," She motioned towards a wall that looked like it had been bricked in, then pointed towards a wide stream of dark liquid, "in one of the sewers beneath a city."

"A _WHAT?!_" Flashback shouted, staring at her in horror, "You mean, this stink, its..." He shuddered, "Okay. Thats it. I'm _done._ The autobots can figure out how to handle these bastards themselves. I'm going _home._" He turned around to stumble back out, stopping when Sundance's tail wrapped loosely around his middle, trapping him there. He looked at her wildly, "You can't _seriously _be serious!"

She raised an optic ridge at his use of words, then said, sounding more strained, like _she _was the one that wanted to get the hell out, "We can't turn back now, Flash. We're right beneath a major city. If they're _this close..._" she huffed, looking past him to glare into the human-made tunnels, "this is bad."

"Very bad," Backlash hissed, "we need to move, and we need to move _now._"

Sundance scanned their surroundings, then shifted forward to cross the hall when the entire place shuddered. The liquid sloshed around, the walls shook. All three of them tensed as the subtle tremble turned into an all out quake. Sundance held her breath, optics wide. Flashback snarled, "They're already attacking!"

"Shockwave isn't wasting any time," Sundance growled. She turned to her brothers, "Flashback, get to the-" The distant roar of an explosion cut her off, and all three of them dropped low and leaped back as the ceiling rattled then shattered. Thick chunks of cement and stone began to fall. Sundance reached out and grabbed both of her brothers, pulling them out of the way and close to her frame. She braced her arms against their backs, unfurling her wings to raise above them like a red shield. She bit down on her plated tongue, forcing down yelps of pain as the stone pelted down on her wings.

* * *

"Mom! Mom, mom, mom, mom!"

Huffing, the woman in the driver's seat hunched over the wheel. Her eye started twitching again, whether from stress or exhaustion, she didn't know. It had been happening all day and it was starting to piss her off. She didn't twitch. Only women with a horrible job and no sleep and an adorably annoying kid that liked to pester twitched. _Oh wait. I'm one of those women. _She blew a strand of pale yellow hair from her eyes and glanced at her seven year old, who was sitting in the back seat on the passenger side, a huge shit-eating grin on his face with both feet up and pressed into the back of the seat in front of him.

His blonde hair was mused like he'd been messing with it, but it was still up in the little mohawk he'd begged her to fix for him, and his brown eyes were simply laughing, like bugging her was the most hilarious thing in the world. She raised an eyebrow at him, and exaggerated, "_What, _baby?"

He grabbed at his belly and sucked it in until it made his ribcage stand out, "I'm _hungry_!"

She groaned, "You _know_ I don't have any money."

He frowned deeply at her, "but I'm so hungry. I'm gonna die, mommy, if I don't eat something." He grinned, then slumped down dramatically in his seat, "I'm _dying! Dyyyyyyy-ing!"_

"Okay, thats it," She started, hardening her voice. He looked at her innocently, and she finished, "I can't leave you and your grandpa in the same room _ever_ again."

"But I love grandpa!" He said, grinning wide, "he's so fun!"

"Yeah, well," She eased to a stop at a light, watching it while tapping her fingers over the steering wheel, "you've been around him so much you're starting to turn into him. And that is _freakishly _scary."

"Freakishly?" He repeated way too innocently, "really, mommy?"

"Yes, really..." She trailed off, shifting her foot to the gas pedal when the light turned green...only to flash back to red. She raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?" It flickered, dancing from red to yellow, then all three lights came on at once. She kept her foot on the brake, though, wide pale eyes lowering from the lights to scan the streets around her. Other vehicles were idling across the way and to her left, their drivers with the same look of confusion she had. A few just went on ahead, not giving a shit about it. They were the ones that met in the middle in a crash of squealing tires and smashing metal.

She jumped at the sounds, eyes growing wide. Her eyes focused on the crash site for a moment or so before darting elsewhere. Her son leaned against his seat belt. She could feel his hand reaching out to grab her sleeve, "Mommy? What was that sound?! Did someone get hurt?"

She held her breath, still searching, still trying to take everything in and analyze it. _All _of the lights were acting strange now, from the traffic lights to the lights inside the stores and tall buildings that lined the streets. The sound of more car wrecks began to fill the air, one right after another, all from different directions over different distances. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Mommy!" Now he was worried, voice growing high, "Mommy, whats happening?"

"I don't know, baby," She said, looking behind her. She went rigid in her seat when a thunderous crack filled the air, and the entire car shifted beneath them. She yelped, clenching at the steering wheel like it would save her. She held her breath as the asphalt ahead of her split into a wide crack, twisting and turning all the way down the street until it vanished beneath the two cars that had wrecked several feet ahead. She was frozen, every muscle pulled tight in her body with fear, as she tried to process what was happening.

The very earth seemed to groan, the sound low and tortured. It began to shift and tremble, a subtle '_boom' _reached her ears, and suddenly a blast of stinking air was being shoved out of the crack in the road. "Dammit!" She shouted, twisting hard in the seat to make sure her boy was still buckled in. She said, speaking hurriedly but clearly, "Axel, I want you to duck down in the seat-put your feet down, and _duck down, _put your hands over your head_, _and whatever you do, don't look out the windows!" Her eyes met his brown ones, and he hesitated for just a second before dropping his feet from the seat and ducking down. Both of his small arms slapped down over his head.

"Hold on tight, baby," She said, turning the wheel hard before she put it in reverse. The back end of their old car scraped the front end of the one behind them, but she ignored it. The driver of the car had already jumped out and ran down the street, like several others had. She shifted it into drive as soon as she was where she wanted to be, and hauled ass down the street to their left, where the road had yet to crack. Screams started to fill the air, and she glanced up in the rear view mirror in time to see the asphalt collapse beneath the vehicles and people at the intersection, everything dropping out of sight.

She clenched her jaw, snarling, "Fucking decepticons! I knew they'd pop back up one of these days! Only they could pull this kind of shit!" She put as much weight as she dared on the gas pedal, driving sideways with one set of tires on the sidewalk to avoid smashing into any cars. She managed not to hit any of the people outside, either standing and staring shock at the collapse or running like chickens with their heads come off.

The earth shook again, harder than before. Another _'boom'._ She acted on instinct, veering to cut across the parking lot and scare the shit out of some people, just as the asphalt she'd been driving on shattered and gave way. One of her back wheels dropped, and for a terrifying moment, she thought they'd fall into the darkness that was yawning open beneath them. But she managed to push ahead, slamming her foot down on the pedal until the whole car lurched forward. She kept her eyes ahead of her, panic squeezing her heart as the sound of chaos grew louder and louder all around them. She shot past one of the corner shops just before _it _collapsed, folding in on itself as it sank below.

It was a scene right out of a horror movie.

She went further down the street before she was forced to slam to a stop. The tires of her old car squealed over the asphalt, the smell of burning rubber filled her nose. There was already a wide hole in front of her, spanning out to both sides of the street, then further where ridiculously tall buildings had fallen inside. There was no where to go, she couldn't turn around and she couldn't move forward or even turn down a different street. They were trapped.

She sat there cursing violently under her breath, rapidly scanning her eyes over their surroundings. There was a gap between two shops, one that was wide enough for her and her boy to slip through. She didn't know what was on the other side, but it was better than sitting in one place. She unbuckled her seat belt, starting to turn to do the same for her son, when something moved in the opening ahead of them.

She tensed, turning back slowly. Squinting, she studied the shadows. At first there was nothing, and she almost went back to collecting her kid, when the unmistakable glint of sunlight on metal caught her attention. Something was crawling out of the hole, a big, ugly, broken shell of a mech that was limping heavily. His blue optics were wide open with an almost child-like wonder. "An autobot?" She whispered, unable to look away, "What the _hell_..."

It stumbled further out into the road, turning around to take everything back in. Another leaped out of the hole to land behind him, though it had _red_ optics, and was much more slender, much more agile and aware. It swept it's optics over the city around it once, face lighting up with joy, before it found her.

"Fuck," The woman snarled, nearly throwing herself to the passenger side as the bot took a running leap. The entire car bounced, and the woman and her boy screamed when the bot landed right on top of the hood, smashing it down like a pancake beneath it's weight. Broken, stained claws shattered the windows to grip the roof, determined to rip it off. The mech seemed to finally focus on them and was also approaching, though more slowly. She scrambled for the glove compartment, hands trembling as she tried to pull the latch. Her son was screaming now, and she called, voice sharp with panic, "It's okay, Axel! I'm still here, nothings going to happen to you!"

She finally got the damn thing open, just as the roof of the car was ripped away with the ear-piercing shriek of metal she'd become familiar with in her youth. She got a firm grip on the pistol inside the glove compartment and raised it, cocking it with a smooth flick of her wrists. She pointed it straight at the bot, who she could now see was a femme, and fired a shot. The femme leaned back with an agonized howl, claws raising to clutch at her face. The woman didn't stop, driven by adrenaline as she pointed it to the mech that was peeking curiously around the femme. She took quick aim and pulled the trigger, taking out the mech's optic just like she had done with the femme. Both fell backwards, squealing like struck pigs.

"MOMMY!" Her son cried, grabbing for her. Tears were rushing down his face, "Mommy!"

She clenched her teeth, shoving the nose of the gun into her jeans before she hopped over the console, cutting her palm on the shards of glass, and quickly unbuckled him. She lifted her son into her arms and nearly rolled out of the car to crouch down. She fixed her eyes on the gap she'd spotted earlier, and jumped up to rush towards it. She felt wind rush past her, the whistle of claws cutting through air, and just barely slipped inside before she was gutted alive by the femme. She started to run to the other side with the femme leaned down behind her, staring with her last optic into the gap. The femme snarled, voice harsh and rough with static, "Who dares to shoot me?"

The woman turned to glare at her, managing to shift her son to her back so he wasn't exposed to the decepticon. She only stared at her at first, realizing for the first time that the femme's optic was wide and wild with insanity. The femme roared, "Answer me, creature!"

The woman raised her gun, taking aim again, "My name is Ashlynn John, bitch, and you picked the _wrong_ fucking woman to piss off!"

The femme pressed closer, like she was trying to get inside to them, and Ash fired, taking out her other optic. She then turned, bringing her son back in front of her, and took off.

* * *

**Happy late Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope you all had a great one. :)**

**I was going to cut this update off about halfway, but its a late update so I thought I'd give you guys something a little bit longer to read. How many of you guys knew it was Ash to begin with? Wow...she's got a kid now...(a mini-Rex)and shes _STILL_ a badass. **

**Also, to clarify, some of you guys mentioned the big time skip and had questions about it. The 'YEARS LATER' part at the end of _'The Storyteller_' is really where the time skip begins, so Ash is most likely in her mid to late thirties, and Critter, Pockets, and Rex will be in the forties-fifties range. Just to clear things up if anyone else was confused. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Much lvoe to you all! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Sundance and her family, the burrowers, Ash and her family, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Flashback shifted, coming online with a pained groan. Where was he? What had happened? Why did he feel like Optimus had just sat on him? And what the _pit _was that stink?

He lit his optics, tensing when he saw a black hand clenched tight around his arm, as if it's owner was holding on to him like a life line. He followed the hand up to the wrist, then the long, lean, armored arm..._Backlash._ Panic seized his spark when he realized the mech was unconscious, long body bent awkwardly with his head tilted back and a thin crack in his currently black visor. He shifted, fear squeezing his spark like a black fist, and reached for his little brother. The first thought to cross his processor, not even registering that he could still faintly feel the taller mech's spark through their sibling bond, was that Backlash was offline. And it scared the slag out of him.

He closed his hand around Backlash's shoulder and shook, hard, hissing, "Backlash! Baby bro! HEY! WAKE UP!" His shouts made the mech jump slightly, frame tensing as he came online with a nearly inaudible whine from his systems. Flashback vented loudly in relief, still shaking until Backlash's visor lit and he lifted his head.

"Primus, Flash, _WHAT_?" Backlash hissed, raising a hand to rub at his helm. Flashback glared, then opened his mouth to let out a round of smart ass remarks, when Backlash went rigid and whispered, "Sundance."

Flashback tensed, everything hitting him like a kick to the head. He added, voice just as quiet, "The ceiling collapsed. She pulled us in under her wings."

Backlash started to sit up, but found that he couldn't. Something rose red and feathered was spread above them, completely shielding them from the outside world. Flashback nearly freaked, breath catching as he scrambled. He tightened his hold on Backlash and pulled him closer in an attempt to spot Sundance's body. Backlash didn't complain, and allowed himself to settle against Flashback's middle, also searching. He called, "Sundance! Sister!"

Flashback cursed vividly when he spotted one of her arms draped lifelessly over the wreckage beneath them. He could see part of her side if he squinted, and even a coil of her tail. He leaned over Backlash and smacked at her palm, but she didn't respond. Venting noisily again, he reached up and brushed his fingers over the feathers of her wings. "Primus, I'm gonna hate myself for this," He muttered. Bracing himself, he abruptly clenched his hand in the blade like feathers, and yanked them out of the frame of her wing.

Her reaction was instant. Her entire body seemed to jolt and a sharp yelp left her. Everything shifted and suddenly they were uncovered, the sound of heavy stones dropping to the ground and rolling away reached them. She turned almost harshly, the wing above them folding away to reveal, of all things, _sunlight._ The arm wrenched back beneath her body to push up, and with a grunt, she pulled her feet beneath her, and shoved her body up to stand. More rock tumbled down and clattered away loudly, and both mechs stared up at their sister when she bowed slightly, wings slumping down like she didn't have the strength to hold them up.

Backlash got to his feet next, stepping towards her smoothly to brace an arm across her back, beneath her wings. Flashback followed, though less gracefully, and moved to stand on her other side. She was staring up, at a blue sky that was quickly filling with smoke. The air was drenched in the scent of destruction, of smoke, fire, blood, and oil. People were screaming. Cars were crashing. Burrowers were laughing.

Sundance's optics saddened, "Primus, they've already attacked." When she tilted her head down to look at her brothers, Flashback, realizing he still had her feathers in his hand, quickly hid them behind his back so he wouldn't get his aft chewed out. He said, expression solemn, "We've got work to do, sister."

The weariness left Sundance in a rush, and she abruptly straightened, wings raising in a show of strength. Backlash and Flashback stepped back, watching. Sundance said nothing, merely crouching down low with her tail curled tightly behind her. She then shoved off of the earth so hard it shook beneath them, and she shot up into the air, pumping her wings down hard. Backlash crouched down as well, jumping up with enough force to land on the ledge above. He disappeared from sight. Flashback followed his example.

* * *

A wordless agreement seemed to pass between Backlash and his siblings as they split ways. Sundance took to the air, soaring high with her colossal wings casting dark shadows over the shattered city. Flashback transformed down into his alternate and took off down the streets to his left, leaving Backlash to run as fast as his legs could carry him down the road to the right. His visor brightened, blocking out the bright sunlight. Stats and suggested commands were filing past his optics, one right after another, but he looked past them to focus on the first burrower to stumble into his sight.

Backlash drew his blades, holding them behind him as he cut down the street in a streak of black and silver. The burrower twisted sharply to glare at him, then turned completely to rush him, blue optics wide with rage and insanity. Backlash tracked the mech's movements, watching him carefully until the minute before impact. He abruptly pushed off of the earth, turning his body through the air to avoid the mech's claws. He swept the sharp edge of his blades across his enemy's shoulder, leaving a long, deep slice.

He landed on his feet on the other side of the mech, who dropped in a fit of agonized squeals, grabbing at his nearly severed arm in panic. Backlash stepped back towards him, turning from the waist up to plunge one blade into his chest. The mech stilled with one last mechanical whine of pain. Backlash took off as soon as he knew the mech was down for the count, and ran right through the next burrower that had been hurriedly scrambling towards him.

_'Hows it goin', baby bro?' _Flashback said cheerfully through their bond. Backlash smoothly cut down the second mech then darted down the street.

He answered, _'No damage so far. I've taken out two.'_

_ 'Is that all?' _Flashback scoffed, _'You're losing your touch, 'Lash! I'm on my fourth!'_

_ 'It's not a competition,' _Backlash said sharply. He cut across another pair of burrowers that were busy terrorizing humans that hadn't the sense to get out of their cars earlier. He took them both out in one motion, moving on to a third that had been wondering around aimlessly. When they were down, he said, _'Five.'_

Flashback sputtered. Backlash allowed a small grin to pull at his lip plates, then paused in his walking to turn back to the humans when he heard them scream more. He expected to see more burrowers, but found that their frightened eyes were locked on him instead. Clenching his jaw, Backlash studied the vehicle as one of the kids tried to shove the door open, but they had been smashed into the frame by the burrowers. Venting quietly, he sheathed his blades and approached. They started to scream louder, crawling over the seats to get as far away as they could from him. He kept approaching until he was beside them before he knelt and, shattering the glass of the windows, pushed his fingers into one of the doors. Holding the vehicle down gently with his other hand, he pulled the door free without jostling the humans, and ordered, "You need to get out of the open and hide. Stay together, run as fast as you can, and don't look back."

They froze, eyes growing even wider at the sound of his voice. He added, softening his tone, "Find a crawl space they can't get to, and don't move until someone comes to get you, alright? ...I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

The woman nodded jerkily, gathering her group of kids. He stood back up and turned away. He heard the sound of scrambling humans, then the pound of their tiny feet on the pavement. They ran past him, and he lingered long enough to watch over them until they darted into a narrow space between two buildings the burrowers couldn't get to. The woman paused halfway inside to glance at him, almost like she was asking for permission, and he nodded at her. She took off into the shadows, dragging her family with her.

He tensed when he heard a deep rumble nearby, looking up in time to see a pair of burrowers dragging a bus full of screaming people into one of the holes. Venting sharply, he rushed towards them, warning his siblings as he went, _'They're trying to drag the humans underground.'_

And just as the last word had reached his brother and sister, Sundance seemed to appear out of no where, flying over him and curling her body into a deep dive. He realized that she had transformed into her beast mode, elegant, horned head turned down with her lip plates pulled up in a slight snarl. She landed on the edge of the massive hole, clawed feet gripping the cracked asphalt as she shifted and nearly hurled her hindquarters at the burrowers, slapping them both with her tail and sending them flying through the air.

Backlash was there beside her in less than a minute, hands reaching out to grab the bus before it fell into the darkness. Sundance grasped the tail end of it and they lifted it and set it a safe distance away. The humans nearly exploded out of the bus, jumping out the windows and cramming through the door in their desperation.

Sundance settled on her haunches, arms raised as she watched them. She spoke without looking at him, "There's four points of entry, where the burrowers shattered the sewer system and brought the city down. I've counted at least thirty burrowers, including the ones we've already brought down."

She seemed to sink down, the cables in her rear legs tightening like she was about to shove off into the air. Backlash said, voice tense, "_More_ than thirty burrowers escaped the moon."

She vented, opening her wings, "I know. I don't think this was intended to be a full scale attack." She glanced at him, "keep fighting, 'Lash. I'll guard the entries and make sure no one else is drug down."

He nodded, watching her as she shot into the air with a powerful kick, wings snapping downwards to catch the wind.

Backlash darted forward, following the sounds of screaming humans until he found more burrowers. He went through a few more before his brother started through their bond, sounding serious for once, _'The bastards are making a break for Central Park...'_

* * *

_'...I'm goin' after them,' _Flashback finished, shifting back a step as his last victim hit the ground in a broken heap of armor. He raised his pistol to reload with a quick flick of his wrists. He dropped the gun down into it's holster on his back and transformed down in a rush of shifting blue armor. The second his wheels touched the pavement, he was off, engine roaring as he started off towards Central Park. He could see the burrowers rushing ahead of him, racing towards the park as fast as they could.

Flashback was hot on their afts the entire way to Central Park, where they abruptly came to a stop. Flashback was forced to slam on the brakes, swinging his entire frame sideways, to keep from crashing into them. He ground his dentals and transformed, pulling both of his pistols into the open to start dropping mechs and femmes. He ended up freezing on the spot when he realized that none of them were even paying attention to him, every one of their optics focused on the stretch of grass beneath their feet. Cautiously, Flashback took a step closer and followed their stares. At first, nothing happened. He scoffed, "You glitches really are losin' your fraggin' processors." He raised his weapons again and took aim.

The earth began to shudder. Flashback went rigid, optics widening when the shudder turned into an all out quake, and the earth before them shattered, sending up thick chunks of dirt and grass as something huge, metal, and serpentine emerged. His head snapped back to follow the beast as it practically shot out of the ground, stretching so high into the air it blocked out the sun with it's bulk. Flashback took a step back, "What the frag is this?!"

The beast stretched out, layers of armor and cables spiraling around his body in a way that reminded him of Sundance when she burrowed into the ground. He vented loudly, hearing all the burrowers in the background yell and cheer. Glancing at them, he realized that they were all gathering around the beast, impatiently waiting for it to finally pull itself completely from the hole so they could escape. Flashback pushed them from his thoughts when he realized the beast was starting to arc it's body down to plunge back into the earth.

Flashback took off after him, dropping both pistols into their holsters. He raised his hands to the compartments on his shoulders and sides to pull out the pieces of his rifle. Snapping them together with practiced ease, he called through his bond with his siblings, pulling them towards him, _'Our problem just got a LOT bigger.'_

* * *

"Optimus!" Prowl called, tone urgent.

The taller mech paused, turning from his conversation with Ratchet and Wheeljack. He'd been in the middle of a tense argument between the two mechs. Another one of Wheeljack's experiments had failed, and the aftermath of it had filled up Ratchet's med bay. Really, he had hardly done any talking, simply letting the two argue for the short time they'd been speaking to him. But now, in reaction to the tension in Prowl's tone, the two mechs had shut their mouths and were now looking at him in varying expressions of curiosity and annoyance.

"Prowl," Optimus greeted, secretly grateful for the interruption. But there was a slightly panicked look in the mech's optics, and he _knew _that something bad had happened. He turned to him, giving the mech his full attention, "what is it, mech?"

"I don't know, sir," Prowl hesitated, "New York City has been attacked, by nonhuman forces."

"Decepticons?" Wheeljack cut in, stepping closer to stand beside Optimus, "in _New York_?"

"I'm not sure," He said honestly, "their signatures are unlike anything I've seen. They're cybertronian, but they project a completely different energon signal than decepticons. I'm not sure _what _they are, but there are several of them attacking at once, if the damage already done is any indication."

Optimus narrowed his optics. He seemed to think for a second, before turning and said, raising his voice, "Red Alert!"

The mech was halfway across the room, but he looked up, alert. Optimus continued, "Prepare the ground bridge! Hotshot, gather Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, report to the ground bridge. Wheeljack, locate Long Arm. Prowl, locate Powerglide, I have a feeling that we'll need air support."

The room exploded with movements, mechs taking off at a full run to follow their orders. Optimus turned to make his way to the ground bridge at a steady but quick walk. When he arrived, all ten mechs he had summoned for the trip to New York were gathered. He looked to Red Alert, on the other side of the clean wall of glass that separated the ground bridge from the room that controlled it. He nodded, and Red Alert turned away to tap in coordinates and a locking code. The portal yawned open before them, and he steeled himself for the battle he was about to enter, then led his soldiers through the ground bridge.

* * *

Sundance clenched her jaws, black dentals ground as she turned up and twisted her body sharply to turn around. Her wings curved up and pumped down, keeping her in the air as she hovered for a brief moment, red optics searching. Her spark clenched when she saw the massive creature as it plunged back down towards the ground. It had only been in the open for a few minutes, but already it was causing mass destruction. More buildings were beginning to lean dangerously from the new shifts in the earth caused by it's tunneling. Soon, there wouldn't be much of a city left.

She stretched her wings out then brought them down hard, slicing through the air. Her optics focused on the monster. She snarled, hissing, "Driller." The beast's presence proved everything. Driller was never far away from it's master. Shockwave was nearby, he had to be.

Sundance closed in on him quickly, pulling the liquid fire from her belly. Her armor lifted and spun and she opened her jaws wide to unleash a mountain of flames over his side as she swept past. The beast groaned, angling his body outward in an attempt to escape her fire. Sundance pulled her wings in and spiraled beneath him to straighten out on the other side. She searched for a weakness, a break in the armor. She kept pace with it, turning with it as it began to coil it's body.

Shells began to bounce off of armor in a show of sparks, and with a quick glance down, Sundance saw that Flashback was trotting along beneath them, raising his rifle up to fire whenever he thought he saw an open spot. She caught a glimpse of Backlash streaking towards them, blades drawn.

Sundance turned her full attention back to Driller, red optics narrowing. _His armor keeps shifting, too thick to penetrate. Can't break through it. _She vented, turning her body up to ascend. She tensed when Backlash called, _'Sundance! It's heading straight towards a building full of people!'_

Sundance kept rising, beating her wings to move faster. She shifted her wings, folding them around her body as she curved down and plummeted towards Driller's head. She ordered, _'Evacuate them! We can't risk any more lives! I want you to gather them and get them the pit out!'_

She spread her wings at the last moment, the tips of her feathers slicing neat little cuts into the spiraling cables around Driller's head. She turned hard, clawed feet seeking purchase on it's mouth. She balanced for just as second, wings flapping and tail stiff for balance. She opened her jaws and blew fire into his mouth. The beast seemed to jolt, body seizing up with pain as her flames melted the inside of it's maw. With a shriek, it began to tilt. The plates around the head began to move faster, and Sundance was forced to back away before her limbs were ripped from her body.

She kept breathing fire, the river of flames filling it's insides. A few cables on Driller's neck darted forward to wrap around her. Sundance dodged them, cutting off the fire with a snap of her jaws. She shifted her wings and pulled herself up to fly over the top of his head and down his back. Driller attempted to follow, turning as much as it could, an enraged, spark-chilling roar leaving it. Sundance spiraled away from it's body, leading it away.

* * *

Ash held her son close, one arm wrapped tight around him with the other raised, gun gripped in her hand. Her eyes were to the windows, or what she could see out of them after the shop keepers had haphazardly thrown up sheets of plywood and scraps of two-by-fours against them. She could hear the frightened breathing of several other people. At least twenty of them had crammed their asses inside the little corner shop. They were all huddled against the back wall, all but her and her son, who had begged her to keep holding him, and a sixty or seventy year old man with a buzz cut.

Ash clenched her jaw, "I knew this would happen again," her voice was a low hiss, pale eyes narrowed in a heated glare as she watched what remained of the bots scramble away like they had one of Ironhide's cannons aimed at their ass. "Damn decepticons."

To her surprise, the man responded, shifting his hold on his own firearm, "The autobots should have been here by now. Optimus would never wait this long to stop a decepticon threat."

"You know Optimus," Ash said, giving him a sideways look, "how the hell do you know Optimus."

"I worked with him," The man said simply, "back when the decepticons first attacked earth. We made a damn good team, I still don't understand why they shut down N.E.S.T. operations."

"N.E.S.T.?" Ash repeated, blinking at him, "You mean like, Diego Garcia, human and autobot working together N.E.S.T.?"

"That's the only one I know."

"Oh my God," Ash said, stepping back to really look at him. He was tall, straight-backed, carrying himself with a military-like discipline His hair was mostly gray, but there was still spots of blonde and brown in it. His eyes were clear. "You're Will Lennox, aren't you?"

He paused, glancing at her in surprise. He said, "I am. How do you know me?"

"My uncles and mimi used to talk about you and Epps when I was little," She began, "Uncle P-" She paused with a little huff, realizing that he may not know them by their nicknames like she did, "Uncle Alec and Alex."

His eyes widened, "Gears' boys?"

She grinned, "That's right. You remember a scrawny little loud mouthed brat named Rex?"

"The one that put a coconut bra on Ironhide?"

Ash laughed despite the situation, "Yeah, that would be him. I'm his daughter, Ash."

This time, _he _stepped back to look her over, "Damn, I had no idea, but I can see it. You look just like him."

She grinned, "I take after him more than my mom. I grew up around Demona and her sparklings, that's how I know the autobots."

They both turned back to the windows. After another moment, Lennox shook his head with a chuckle, "That crazy ass kid. I had no idea he found himself a girl and settled."

Ash smiled slightly, looking down when she felt her son shift. He had his face buried in her shirt, legs wrapped tight around her waist and little hands fisted in her top. She stroked her fingers down his back to soothe him, "It's alright, baby. Everythings going to be okay."

"They're retreating," Lennox said quietly, sharp eyes watching as the last mechs and femmes took off like bats out of hell. "why are they retreating?"

Ash pursed her lips like she was going to answer, but froze when she felt the ground shift and shake. A shadow fell over the earth, some massive shape blocked out the sun. Her eyes raised to it, and widened. Lennox breathed, "What the _hell _is _that_?"

"I...I don't know," Ash whispered, watching as the monster rose higher and higher, like it was coming right out of a nightmare. "I've never seen it before."

"Whatever the hell it is, it's coming _here._" Lennox shifted his gun, taking a step back from the window. Ash stayed where she was, frozen in place. The beast kept coming towards them, hovering in the air with it's wide open mouth pointed down at them. Her eyes shifted, flying back to the ground when she caught movement. Two bots she'd never seen before, one short and blue, the other tall and black, darted into the fray. The blue one had some giant ass rifle in his arms and was taking quick shots. The black one was simply keeping up, watching carefully from behind a red visor. Confusion filled her. _Decepticons?_

The blue mech turned, and she caught a glimpse of his optics-bright and blue, so blue they reminded her of Jolt. There was a look of panic and determination on his face plates. Undeniably autobot. "What the hell his going on?" She asked. Autobot and decepticon working together? Then what were the others? And these two looked like they were trying to _stop _the monster from attacking, not help it. Their heads suddenly tilted back, both pausing. Ash followed their gaze and nearly hit the floor when she saw what they were looking at.

At first all she could see was a streak of red, slicing through the air like an arrow with wings pulled in. The shape cut down in front of the monster, wings exploding open in a show of strength and flapped to stay aloft. The dragon attached to them was bigger than Ash remembered, with longer horns and sharper claws. She stretched out her powerful legs, feet resting against one of the plates that made up the beast's mouth, and leaned back with her jaws open. Rose red plates lifted and began to spin. Fire spilled out of her mouth in a blast that filled the beast's face and mouth.

"Its her," Ash whispered, unable to look away as the dragon continued her assault on the beast, "Its..."

Her eyes fell from the sky when the people behind her screamed. Lennox tensed a few steps away from her, shouldering his rifle with his eyes set on the black mech when he dropped to a kneel in front of the shop. All at once, thoughts began to rush through Ash's head. She looked at the tall, black mech for just a moment, taking in the details of his appearance in one sweep. _Black angled armor. Red visor. Black blades. Horns. Tall. Thin. Red visor, red optics. Black armor. _The image of a tiny sparkling sitting on the red dragon's back filled her mind, small black hands patting away and red optics wide and bright with adoration.

"No!" She shouted, swinging her arm out to push Lennox's weapon away with her little pistol, "Don't!"

He sent her a crazy look, "It's a decepti-"

Ash cut him off, looking at the mech, "Backlash!"

The mech froze, face plates shifting into a tight expression. She almost sighed with relief then rushed forward to yank open the door, "Thank _GOD _you're here!"

"I don't know you," The mech said slowly, his voice soft and quiet. Ash's face nearly split with a smile.

She said, "Oh hell _yes_, you do. Are you and Sundance-" He tensed again at the mention of the dragon's name, but couldn't say anything in response because it was then that the other mech bounced over.

Ash's eyes widened at the sight of the blue mech, who she recognized immediately. She said, voice high with disbelief, "_Flashback?!"_

"Ash!" Flashback cheered, grinning wide, "pit, it's great to see you!"

"Well hell, is the whole gang here or what?" Ash asked, shifting her son to her side.

"Nope, just us three!" Flashback continued, nearly pushing his brother out of the way, "Holy shit! Is that _your _brat? When did you have a baby?"

"What the hell is going on here!" Lennox demanded, "who are you!"

"These are Demona and Jolt's kids," Ash explained quickly without looking at him, "that badass up in the sky is Sundance, and these two are Flashback and Backlash. I can't believe you're actually _here._"

"We'll celebrate later," Backlash cut in, "the burrowers have gone back underground but you still need to evacuate, now. You're in the middle of Driller's-"

"_Thats _his name?" Flashback started, "thats..._original_."

Backlash cut him a look, then returned to Ash and Lennox, "You're in the way. If you don't get out and move now, you'll be crushed."

Lennox snapped out of his shock, turning to the people behind him, "Alright! You heard him!"

Ash stared at the two for a moment longer, unable to wrap her head around how much things had changed. She whispered, "God, you two got big."

"Dad says we still got room to grow," Flashback said proudly, puffing out his chest. He grunted when Backlash elbowed him hard enough to make him stumble.

Backlash focused on her again and finished, "Just get everyone out. We'll try to stop Driller."

And just like that, the two of them were gone. Ash blinked a couple of times at the empty space before her before looking up when she heard the huge beast, Driller, scream in pain. The sound was deep and mechanical, and it made her blood run cold. Sundance was backing away, pulling herself up higher into the air to avoid his tentacles.

Ash bit her lip, unable to tear herself away as emotions and thoughts ripped through her. Her boy moved, and she felt him lift his head to stare. He said, "Mommy, whats happening?"

"Thats an angel, Axel," Ash said softly, a bit of tension leaving her when Sundance led the beast away from them. She stuck her gun into her jeans and pointed at Sundance, "you see her? She's fighting for us."

"Is she going to make the monsters go away?"

"Yes." Ash promised. She lingered for a moment longer, watching. She didn't move until Lennox called for her.

She shifted Axel to her front again, and ran after the humans when they began to file out of the building using the emergency exit.

* * *

Sundance strained her body, twisting so hard in the air her systems protested with a sharp whine. She escaped Driller's tentacles, straightening out again ahead of it. Thoughts and commands were rushing through her processor, but she couldn't think of a way to bring the massive beast down. If she heated then split it's armor, she could get underneath...but it's armor never stopped moving. It was always shifting, always spinning around it's frame. She couldn't destroy Driller that way.

Sundance ground her dentals together, trying her hardest to come up with some kind of solution.

She tilted her body against the winds, pulling a wide circle. Driller followed, curving over his own body, creating thick coils of spinning gray armor. She kept circling, rising higher and higher, trying to contain him in one area. Driller stayed right on top of her aft.

A flash of crimson below her, the sound of a weapon powering up. Sundance went rigid with alarm, spark pulsing in her chest. She tilted her head to look down with one optic, meeting the gaze of a massive mech.

Her optics widened, frame growing cold with dread and memory. The mech had a heavy build, with skeletal shaped armor and a massive fusion cannon mounted on one arm. A cannon that was currently pointed up, at _her. _Sundance stared at him, pain filling her head when she remembered her first moments of Lunar Song, when this mech had been among the seekers that had deceived her. Her lip plates pulled back, and she snarled, "_Shockwave._"

Acting without thought, Sundance brought her wings in and curved her body down in a steep dive, angled at the mech. She opened her jaws in a challenging roar. Shockwave smiled at her, barrel of his cannon lighting. He let out a low hiss and Driller turned away from her, pulling out back into the streets. Sundance put the beast from her processor, focused solely on Shockwave.

When he fired, Sundance spiraled sharply to the left, just barely missing the blast. The heat from it seared her armor, but she kept racing towards him. She landed hard against Driller's body, within biting range of the mech. She showed her dentals at him, managing to step across moving armor to keep from loosing a hand or a foot.

"Hello, Lunar Song," Shockwave greeted.

"That is _not _my name," She ground out.

"I rebuilt you," He continued, voice soft and frigid, "I decide who you are and who you are not."

Sundance clenched her jaws, "You destroyed my life!"

"I _gave _you life, youngling, you belong to me."

Sundance started forward with a harsh snarl. He opened his arms like he was welcoming her. "I belong to no one but my family," Sundance hissed, "I'm going to make you _pay _for everything you've done."

The mech chuckled, "Not today, but I do look forward to it."

Sundance tensed, pulling back sharply when he gave a command in cybertronian. Driller's entire body shifted directions, coils pulling tighter and body tilting down. Sundance moved back, looking up frantically. Driller was plunging back into the ground. Sundance was forced to take flight, rising high above them before the beast's coils unraveled and vanished back into the earth, taking Shockwave with them.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS. ANYTIME NOW. Seriously, Optimus.**

**I have no idea why this story has so many long ass chapters. This bitch was eleven pages long. ohmygawd LENNOX. He's a bit OC here...I need to go back and watch the movies so I can get him back into character. And the part where Sundance is trying to lure Driller away...I don't like it. It's too...boring or something. But I've been writing this thing for a little over two days. Kinda gettin' sick of it. **

**Sundance and her family, the burrowers, Ash and Axel, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sundance stared, struggling to wrap her processor around what had just happened. The mech's words echoed in her processor. _"Not today, but I look forward to it." _Her spark filled with dread, frame growing cold. _What the pit is that supposed to mean? _

_'Sister.' _Sundance snapped to attention, turning her head to look at her youngest brother who was currently pulling apart another smashed in vehicle. Once he had the doors off, a handful of humans spilled out with frightened looks on their faces. He looked after them until they joined a larger group of people. His tone was soft, _'Drillers gone. We need help with the humans.'_

Sundance hesitated, focusing on the task at hand. She started, _'Flashback, check the entries to make sure no one fell in. Backlash, keep searching the streets for trapped humans. I'll start digging through the debris. Spread out, keep your scanners online for human life. We have to save as many as we can.'_

_ 'Roger that, 'Dance,' _Flashback said cheerfully. She caught his frame shift down into his alternate, a sleek sports car, and peel away.

Backlash was moving on, already freeing more humans out of a truck. He asked, _'Why haven't the autobots shown up yet? New York is part of their territory. Why haven't they come to defend it?'_

_ 'Burrowers don't carry the same signature as decepticons,' _Sundance answered, diving down to the earth. She landed at the foot of a shattered building, and ran a deep scan through the layers of metal and concrete and glass. She started digging, raking her thick claws over the rubble, when she sensed life. _'I don't think their computers picked up their signals because of that. They don't know they're here.'_

_ 'They should have picked up Driller.' _

_ 'Yes...they should have.' _Sundance cleared away the layers, not bothering to look down when other humans ran up to join her, though very cautiously. She said out loud, "Do any of you have working cell phones?"

Everyone jumped, swinging around to look at her with wide eyes. She kept digging, lowering her head when a pale arm came into sight, "Call for help."

She pulled a crumpled sheet of metal away to reveal a young human male. She scooped him up in her hands, turning to lower him to flat land behind her. One of the humans helping jumped up and scrambled towards him. Sundance assured, "His heart is still beating."

"You're really here to help?" One of the humans whispered.

Sundance smiled softly at him, "This planet is my home, some of my best friends are humans."

She turned back to digging, clearing away the debris in rapid, careful strokes until she uncovered more humans. They were all hurt, unconscious, but alive. Soon there was a number of them lined up on the ground. Sundance was lifting a woman into her hands when energy rippled through the air. Her body tensed, automatically thinking it was more burrowers or even decepticons. She vented softly in relief when Flashback cheered over their sibling bonds, _'Autobots!'_

_ 'Tell them what happened. Optimus will help us.' _Sundance looked down at the humans, "Can you handle the rest?"

"Yes," The man that had spoken to her before said. He hesitated, before asking, "What's your name?"

"I am Sundance."

"Thank you, Sundance."

She nodded then turned away, stepping over the humans carefully. She shoved off the earth when she was in a clear area and glided to another fallen building at the end of the block. She landed among the rock and started the process over again.

* * *

"Looks like we missed one hell of a party," Jazz said, a frown on his face plates as he stepped forward to survey the damage, "I'm not pickin' up any 'cons."

"No, but Prowl reported the others having separate signatures," Optimus said, "be alert."

Ironhide shifted both hands into cannons, starting forward with a purpose. The twins extended their blades and Hotshot raised his rifle. Optimus walked ahead of them, sensors open.

They all stopped, optics narrowed and weapons raised, when a voice called, "Optimus! Mech! You missed some serious aft-kicking!"

Optimus tensed, optics widening slightly when a blue sports car screeched down the street and slid to a stop in front of them. It idled for a second, laughing when they pointed their weapons at him, and called, "Come on, guys! Way to make us feel welcome!" He transformed in a rush of electric blue alloys. A near perfect clone of Jolt was standing in it's place once the shift was finished.

Optimus watched him carefully, then greeted, "Flashback."

Jazz sputtered, "_What_!"

"In the flesh, or...armor, I guess," He said, grinning at him. He glanced at Jazz when the mech stepped forward, "Jazz! Primus, its been _way _to slaggin' long!"

"What the pit happened?" Ironhide rumbled.

Flashback turned back to Optimus, still grinning wide, "Big battle. You missed the whole thing. 'Lash and I were kickin' aft, and when Driller popped up, 'Dance totally scared him off-"

"Driller?" Hotshot cut in, optics widening.

"_Sundance_?" Jazz added. As soon as he said the name, everyone froze.

Flashback's grin disappeared. Prowl said, "She's here as well? She was-"

"Seriously?" Flashback interrupted, raising an optic ridge. There was a frown on his face this time, "If it wasn't for her, this whole town would be fragged to the pit."

"That's not the point," Prowl started, blue optics narrowing, "she was given the exile order, and she failed to obey. The consequences-"

"She saved lives today," Flashback hardened his voice, "the point is that _she_ was here when _you _weren't. Show some fucking respect. My sister deserves it."

"Flashback," Optimus started, motioning for Prowl to let it go when the mech stepped forward to continue the argument, "What happened?"

"Its a long story. We'll tell you later. Right now there's hundreds of people buried in the rubble, most of them are critically injured. Sundance is digging them out, but she needs help to reach all of them in time. There's also humans trapped in different vehicles across the city. I think Backlash has gotten most of them free, though. We also need help checking the holes in the ground. They were trying to drag the humans underground. Sundance stopped most of them from doing it, but theres still a chance that a few humans fell into them." He paused like he was listening to a comm link or possibly responding through one of his sibling bonds, then pointed up, "sister says that we need optics in the sky. If you've got any aerials with you, get 'em up in the air so they can be on the lookout for anymore wounded."

Optimus turned to Powerglide and nodded. The mech grinned and let out some kind of smart remark before he transformed and took to the sky. Optimus looked to the rest of his soldiers, "Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you will be assisting in the search underground. Hotshot, Bumblebee, Prowl, search the streets for any trapped humans. Long Arm, Ironhide, Wheeljack and I will help Sundance uncover those buried in the wreckage."

The autobots split up into teams. Flashback motioned towards Jazz, "I'll be goin' with ya. There's about five or six entry or exit points in the ground. Optimus," Optimus focused on him. Flashback finished, "Several buildings were broken down, but they're all in on general area. And watch your afts, I have a feelin' that there's still a few of those blasted burrowers running around."

Optimus nodded, "Thank you, Flashback. Autobots, roll out."

Flashback joined Jazz, engaging the mech in conversation as they headed off. The rest of them took off, racing off through the city.

* * *

Backlash lowered the car back to the ground carefully. The humans stared up at him like _he _was the one that had trapped them in it, but as soon as they felt the vehicle land, they hopped out and made a break for it. Like all the others, he looked after them to make sure they made it to safety without any problems. He stood up, pausing when Flashback said, _'Optimus is sending parties to both of you guys to help out. And, uh, Backlash.'_

_ 'What.'_

_ 'If Prowl says something stupid, don't tear his spark out, okay? He's just an aft. Gotta accept that.' _

Backlash tensed slightly, but let it go. His optics scanned the streets, settling on an upside down SUV. A quick scan told him that there was people inside. They were wounded, but they were alive. He moved towards them, kneeling again. He didn't turn it over, afraid that if he did, it would jostle the humans inside. He pulled off a back door, since it was the only one not smashed into the vehicle's frame, and lowered a hand to catch a teenage boy as he practically flopped out. The human spilled out limply in his palm, gazing at him but not quite seeing.

Backlash hesitated, noticing the thick streams of red running down from his nostrils. _Primus. _He curled his fingers around the boy, lifting him to get a closer look. Before he could run a scan to determine just how bad the damage was, a small girl crawled out, sniffling loudly. Even while crawling, he could see that she had suffered damage to one of her legs. Without a word, Backlash scooped her up as well, then the parent when _he _slid out.

He raised them, placing his hands side by side. His spark clenched when the father reached out for his children, eyes half open and scabbed lips parted in ragged gasps. They were _all _injured, the first he'd found that were suffering worse than a few scrapes or a bruise. He started, addressing Sundance, _'There's a family here. They've got damage to their insides. One's knee is broken.'_

_ 'Bring them here. They're flying paramedics out now to tend to the injured.'_

Backlash stood up smoothly, carrying them close to his chest with his fingers caged around them so they wouldn't roll off and hit the ground. He walked quickly because he was afraid he'd make their injuries worse if he ran or transformed to drive to his sister. He found her easily, she was just on the other side of the block, busy digging out humans from the rubble. Wordlessly, he set the three down beside the ones she'd already freed.

He scanned his hidden optics over them, half tempted to stay and help her, when the sound of powerful engines filled the air. He looked up, spotting a line of brightly colored vehicles racing towards them. Leading them was a big semi. Without even having to access the data build into his visor, he knew that this was Optimus Prime and his soldiers. Backlash tensed.

Sundance reached through the bond to try to soothe the wariness from his spark, lifting her horned head when the mechs rolled to a stop and transformed. At first, all anyone could do was stare. Optimus and the mechs around him stared at Backlash and Sundance. Sundance and Backlash stared at Optimus and his autobots. It was a big black mech, one that was wearing the disguise of a monstrous truck, that moved forward and greeted, "You've grown."

Sundance's expression shifted into one of the softest smiles Backlash had ever seen. Her voice was warm as she responded, "Ironhide. It's been too long." Her optics shifted up to Optimus, and she added, "Optimus. I missed all of you."

"Primus, it's been _way_ too long!" A white mech with green and red markings exclaimed, moving forward a few steps like he wanted to hug her. Sundance reacted, stretching out her neck to touch her nose to his shoulder.

Optimus seemed to come out of his initial shock, "Sundance, you and your family were the last bots we expected to see here." His tone wasn't threatening or even commanding, just calm and almost curious.

"We were wondering when you would show up," Sundance turned to press her nose into Ironhide's chest in greeting, then into Optimus' arm. "My brothers and I have been here for the last hour or two, trying to keep the attack contained. They all retreated a little while ago." She glanced at Backlash, "Backlash, You don't remember these mechs, but we all knew them as sparklings. This is Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and..." She paused to look at the last mech, "I don't think I've met you before, actually."

"Long Arm," He said in a rough voice, "I've heard stories about you, Sundance. It's an honor."

A look passed through her optics, like she recognized him now. "It's an honor to meet you, too. Dad says you're a dependable mech and a good friend. I wish it were under better circumstances," Sundance vented softly, turning back to the rubble, "I've dug out all of the surviving humans from this mess already, but theres debris _everywhere_."

"Several are still trapped in vehicles," Backlash said, speaking up for the first time. Blue optics turned to him curiously, like they were just now noticing that he was present, but he kept his hidden gaze on Sundance, "I'm going to keep searching."

"Be careful," Sundance said, "Flashback thinks that theres still a few burrowers hiding in the city."

"What do _you_ think?" He asked, faceplates carefully impassive as the autobots returned to studying him.

"I think its possible." She cracked a grin at him, "And why are you asking me? You two spend more time around them then I do. Pit, _you_ can track them better than _both_ of us. Just watch your aft, okay?"

"Yes, sister." He straightened then, turning away to return to the task assigned to him.

He heard the one called Ironhide observe, almost amused, "He turned out to be a quiet one, didn't he?"

Backlash narrowed his optics, heading down the street.

* * *

"So, uh, it's just the three of ya, huh?" Jazz asked, grinning slightly when Flashback sent him a crooked smile.

Flashback answered, "Yeah. Mom and dad stayed on the moon. I don't think they really wanted to let us go, but Sundance wanted to come down herself."

"I can't wait to see 'er again," Jazz said, "I missed the pit out you an' your family, Flash. Base became a lot more borin' when you took off."

"Makes sense. You know, 'cause we're the life of the party and everything."

Jazz's grin widened. Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker snorted. The red twin scoffed, "Excuse me, _kid, _but the life of the party never left. We've been here the entire time."

Flashback laughed, "Don't get all bent out of shape, streetcar!"

"S-_streetcar?!_" The front-liner sputtered.

"That's right." Flashback paused, looking ahead of them. He put his hands on his hips, and muttered, "'Lash should be down here searching. He practically lives in caves."

"What happened to 'em?" Jazz asked, grin disappearing as he thought about the young mech.

"What do you mean?"

"Other than the fact that he's fraggin' huge," Jazz paused, trying to think of a way to ask; _Why the pit does he act like we're his enemies? _

Flashback looked at him again, expression shifting into a light glare when Sideswipe cut in, "He _means, _why is he such an aft?"

"Like you two have room to slaggin' talk," Flashback warned, "watch what you say."

"I guess it would be dumb to ask why he doesn't trust us." Jazz spoke up before either twins could retaliate.

"Don't take it too hard. Backlash doesn't trust anyone but us."

"He made it clear that he wasn't exactly a fan of Optimus," Sunstreaker chimed in, keeping pace alongside his brother.

"He's not," Flashback confirmed with a slight nod, "but I don't think he ever liked 'em in the first place. I think Optimus used to scare him...maybe he still does."

"You know that it wasn' our call, Flash," Jazz said, tone becoming serious, "if we had a say, we would have stopped all of this from happenin'. You, Sundance, your brother and your creators...we wanted all of ya to stay."

Flashback vented softly, "I know, Jazz. So does 'Dance. We came back because, in a way, we still feel like we're a part of the big autobot family or whatever." He changed topics quickly, voice turning into a growl, "but if that slaggin' pig-car doesn't shut his mouth about Sundance, someones gonna jump his aft for it. Backlash won't stand for him talkin' about her like that, and neither will I."

"That's just how he is," Jazz shrugged, "one of those 'follow the rules or else' kinda mechs."

"A killjoy," Sideswipe grumbled. He perked up, "It's fun to get into his stash of high grade, though."

Flashback shot him a grin.

* * *

Backlash vented softly, optics narrowing behind his visor when a familiar voice called out cheerfully, "Backlash!"

The black mech turned his hidden gaze away from the car he'd been carefully pulling apart to look at a trio of vehicles as they slid to a stop and transformed. He said, voice calm and quiet despite his irritation at being bothered, "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

The yellow mech grinned at him, "I'm Hotshot, by the way. I didn't get to tell you the other day."

Backlash inclined his head towards him, then shifted his gaze to another yellow bot with black racing stripes. The mech was small, not as small as Jazz but shorter than his brother. _Bumblebee, Scout Class, _the information in his visor told him. Backlash said, "I'm guessing Prime sent you here to assist."

"Yep." Hotshot was still grinning, "but we kinda drove around for a bit before we found ya, and it looks like you pretty much got all of it done. You move pretty quick, don't you?"

"Where I come from, you have to," Backlash responded simply. He turned back to the car and lowered his hand. By now, it seemed like the humans were beginning to realize that he _wasn't _going to kill them, and they hesitantly crawled into his hand.

"Man, I'm sorry. I still can't get over how big you got. Last time I saw you, Demona was still carrying you around." Hotshot shook his head, "and Flashback, too. Sweet Primus, that mechs got a mouth on him."

"He's loud," Backlash agreed tonelessly.

"And I can't _believe_ Sundance is here."

Backlash stopped, biting down on the urge to glare. Instead, he forced his optics to stay on the pair of humans as they curled up into his palm, checking over each other with wide eyes. They weren't as damaged as he thought they would be after seeing the car. Hotshot kept going in the background, "Even _she's _grown. I guess she's finally become an adult, huh?"

"Dad says she's finished growing," Backlash confirmed almost tightly. He brought his hands to the ground, carefully parting them so they had space to stand up. They managed after swaying for a few minutes, bracing themselves against his fingers.

"...This isn't right." One of the mechs said, "she's not supposed to be here."

Backlash stilled. Hotshot vented, "Mech..."

"She agreed to leave quietly. She's breaking laws by being here."

"You must be Prowl," Backlash said in a less-than friendly voice, optics finally raising to the last of the three autobots. The mech stared back at him.

Slowly, he responded, "Yes."

Hotshot cut in quickly, like he knew Backlash was debating on whether or not to strangle the cop car, "But _we, _as in _most _of the autobots, are really happy she's here! We really missed you guys! It sucks that it takes something like this to bring everyone back together, though."

"From the way things are looking," Backlash started, still studying Prowl, who met his gaze steadily. The mech was a little tense, like he too understood that Backlash had no issues with defending his sister or his family, but he didn't back down. "We're going to be here for a while." Backlash finished, returning to the humans when they finally started to move away.

"Who did this?" Hotshot asked, "it wasn't decepticons."

"Burrowers," Backlash deadpanned, "mechs and femmes that have been driven insane. We had them corralled on the moon for years, but they found an autobot warp gate and have been using it to come here."

"A _what_?" Prowl started, "why didn't you report it?!"

"Because we didn't know until a day ago," Backlash stood up.

"That's no excuse-"

"I owe no allegiance to you," Backlash said abruptly, facing the mechs, "and after all these years, neither should my family. The only reason why I'm here is because the burrowers were our responsibility, and because Sundance asked me to. Don't forget that, Prowl."

The mech was tense, regarding him more cautiously than before. Hotshot stared at Backlash, optics narrowed but not out of hostility. He looked like he was just trying to figure him out. Backlash switched topics, raising a hand to point in a direction, "I took scans of the streets earlier. Over on the next street to our right should be another vehicle with humans trapped inside, then another on the street to the right of it. Get them out and to safety."

Without another word, Hotshot coaxed his comrades to start walking before the three of them shifted down into their alternates and peeled away. Backlash watched them go with narrowed optics, wondering in his processor just what they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

**GAH I wrote Prowl as such a whiny little bitch, and I don't like it, but I figured that he wouldn't like the idea of Sundance coming back. We'll see if they can change his mind, though.**

**Also, one of my readers mentioned Long Arm being a 'spy', as in Animated, but I'm basing him off of his Armada persona, which is, as far as I know, 100% loyal autobot. :)**

**Kinda tense camaraderie goin' on here, and I toned down everyones reactions because they were distracted with the task at hand, which is why no one seriously freaked out when they saw Sundance or her brothers. Anyone else smell a future confrontation between 'Lash or Flash and Prowl? Oh boy...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Much love to you all, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sundance and her family, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Whoa," Sideswipe mumbled, lifting the corpse of a burrower. He held it away from him like he was afraid the thing would come back to life at any moment and slice his paint, but as soon as it was in the air, the offline mech's head rolled back and dropped, and the last cable holding his right arm snapped. The limb fell to crumble on the ground.

"What?" Flashback asked curiously, lifting a second body to toss unto the small pile that was building up. He looked up to see Sunstreaker eye the body, head and arm severed in a neat, clean slash. Flashback snorted, "Oh. Yep, that would be my little brother's handiwork."

Sideswipe grimaced, "Poor glitch probably never saw 'em coming."

"They rarely do," Flashback grinned, "Backlash never misses a target. I've seen him take out at least five mechs at once before." He seemed to puff up with pride in his siblings, "he's one hell of a warrior. Him and Sundance...When they're around, I know my afts covered."

He walked a few steps away to pick up another corpse. Sideswipe threw the mech he was holding to the top of the pile, then kicked the head and arm in the same direction. Sunstreaker asked, managing to sound bored and annoyed at once, "How many of these slaggers did you offline?"

"I shot down about six," Flashback answered, pausing to look up when Powerglide's shadow fell over them. The mech was still in the air, searching the city for any more wounded humans or burrowers. Sundance and the party Optimus had assigned to helping her had already uncovered all the humans they could find and were currently split up through the streets, searching for the dead. Backlash and his group had finished freeing humans from vehicles a while back and were assisting.

Flashback went back to herding any pieces or limbs to the foot of the pile with his feet, "Backlash probably took out around the same number, maybe more. He moves pretty fraggin' fast when he wants to. Sundance..." He crossed his arms and tilted his head in thought, "She was up in the air most of the time, but she did crush a few mechs that were trying to drag the humans underground...but she also took on Driller and scared him off."

Jazz spoke up for the first time in a while, "How long did the attack last?"

"An hour or two, maybe?" Flashback perked up when he sensed his brother nearby. When he looked, he could see Backlash down the street. He stuck his arms up in the air and waved them around wildly to get his attention. Backlash saw him, gave what looked like a sharp vent of annoyance, and approached. "I don't really know because we were right under the city when it started to cave, and we were knocked out for a few minutes."

They blinked at him. Jazz repeated, "You were under the city?"

Flashback shrugged, "Well, yeah. We were trying to locate the burrowers before we came to warn you guys, and they usually stay underground so thats where we were, and then they just...attacked."

Backlash reached him then, hidden optics scanning over the pile of dead behind them. He said, "What did you find underground?"

"Absolutely nothing," Flashback huffed, "not one slaggin' human, not even one of those bastard burrowers."

Backlash frowned slightly, "Nothing?"

"That's what I said, baby bro." Flashback paused, noticing that his brother tensed at the news. He narrowed his optics, "What are you thinking?"

"Why just attack for no reason?" Backlash asked, "if they really wanted to, the burrowers could have overrun the entire city and overpowered us in one wave. Why would they start the attack, then not finish it? It's a waste of energon, energy, and mechs."

Flashback straightened, "Because they saw us and knew that we'd stomp their looney afts."

"No," Backlash argued quietly, "I think Driller's part in this makes it clear that Shockwave is the ring leader of this circus, and we both know that he doesn't make a move without carefully planning it out first."

"You think theres somethin' to this?" Jazz asked.

"I know there is," Backlash glanced at the mech.

"Like what?" Sunstreaker pushed.

Backlash was quiet, lost in his thoughts. He looked at Flashback when he said, "Did you talk to 'Dance about this?"

"Not yet. She's busy working with Prime and Ironhide anyway."

"It'd be good for Optimus to hear what you have to say, too," Jazz encouraged.

Backlash's faceplates shifted marginally into a look Flashback knew well. It was the one he put on when he felt really annoyed, one he often put on when the Prime's name came up. Before Backlash could answer, the older of the two jumped in and said, "So is Prowl still in one piece?"

Backlash focused on him, "For now."

"I told you he was an aft," Flashback grinned lightly, "I already told him off once."

"Apparently," Backlash said quietly, "he needs to be told again." He turned to walk away, "theres more bodies on the other side of Central Park, but I think the autobots are taking care of it."

Flashback hurried after him, "So, did _you _tell him off when he started his slag?"

"More or less," Backlash glanced at him.

"'Lash, you do realize that we'll probably be stayin' here for a while, most likely at the autobot base."

"Then I guess we'll just have to learn how to get along," Backlash deadpanned.

Flashback vented, muttering, "I can already see where this is going."

* * *

Sundance vented softly, optics scanning over the chilling bodies of the dead humans lined up before her. There was much less than she had initially thought there would be, which was good, but it didn't make the pain her spark any easier. She stood over them, counting them and wondering in her processor what their names were, who they were and what had they been like. So few yet so many of them.

"Sundance."

Sundance lifted her optics and turned, stepping over the bodies carefully to face Optimus. Her optics softened when she met his gaze, seeing the exhaustion and worry in them. She hated to see him burdened like this, even after all of these years. She greeted, "Optimus."

"Thank you for everything you've done today," He said, raising a hand. Sundance touched her nose to his palm. He continued, "this attack would have been much more tragic if it wasn't for you and your brothers."

"Earth is still our home," Sundance said, "it's our job to defend it, too."

"You've grown." He said abruptly, surprising her, "I didn't expect you to get any bigger than you were."

She grinned at him, flashing black dentals, "Dad says I'm done growing." She paused, then asked, "How is Jetfire?"

"He's fine. Ratchet discovered a stock of medical supplies and spare parts several years ago, and repaired most of the memory glitch in his processor. He's one of our best aerials."

Her grin grew, "And Grimlock?"

"Most of his dinobots have come to earth. He leads them at our secondary base."

"So everyone's alright...what about mimi? When was the last time you heard from her?"

"Not for a while, but as far as I know, she still lives in the junkyard with Alex and Brooklyn."

Sundance was about ask about Ash when she felt the tug on her spark. She turned her head to look at Backlash and Flashback as they approached, the two of them arguing about something. Trailing behind him as a few more autobots. She spotted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, then-

"'Dance!" A familiar voice nearly squealed. She blinked, and suddenly Jazz was in front of her. His small but strong arms closed around her shoulders, "Primus, femme! It's been way too slaggin' long!"

Sundance's grin broadened, and she tucked her head down against his back to return the hug. She said cheerfully, "Jazz, I was wondering when you'd bounce on over here."

He stepped back, a big goofy smile on his face, "I still can't believe you three are here!"

Sundance opened her mouth to respond, when a _second _voice cried, "_Sunny!_"

Sundance's spark squeezed, brightening, and her head snapped around to fix wide red optics on a scrawny human that was running towards her as fast as she could. Before Sundance could even wrap her processor around just who it was, a pair of tiny human arms slapped down around her arm. The human kept talking, "Holy _shit_! You're here! You're home!"

Sundance hesitated, tilting her head down. She started, voice high with disbelief, "_Ash_?!"

"Hell yes, its me! Who'd you think it was?!" The skinny human snapped. Sundance brought her nose down to touch the top of her head, sniffing to make sure her processor wasn't playing tricks on her. The woman reached up and snagged her hands around Sundance's nose spike and scolded, "Who the hell do you think you are? You were gonna take off without seeing me, weren't you?!"

"What the _pit _are you doing here!" Sundance finally managed, glaring at her, "Ash! Why the hell are you in New York!? You could have been killed today!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, you big ass flame thrower!" The woman was laughing then, breathlessly like she couldn't believe this was happening, "I can go wherever I freakin' please!"

Sundance vented loudly, "Primus, you _would _get caught in the middle of an assault like this."

"When have I ever _not _gotten myself in trouble?" Ash was still laughing, "God, Sundance, you're even bigger! And so freakin'...dusty." she made a face, picking at her shirt which now had a thick coat of gray on it.

"Moon dust," Sundance explained simply, lifting her head completely. She glanced at Backlash and Flashback, who were watching with amused expressions. "You two knew about this, didn't you?"

"She was hiding in the building you told us to evacuate," Flashback said with a grin, "she recognized us right away." Her brothers stood back among the autobots, all of whom were watching curiously.

Sundance vented softly, looking back down at Ash, taking in her form. Ash had filled out a little bit. Somewhere between now and the last time Sundance had seen her, she'd grown a pair of hips. Her hair was the same pale blonde, her eyes the same shade of icy blue. She was dressed the same, with a form-fitting tank and a pair of old jeans over her sneakers. Stuffed in the waistband of her jeans was a hand gun. Ash suddenly smiled wide, eyes filling with happiness. She said, "Sunny, there's someone here I want you to meet."

Sundance hesitated, "Ash, who...?"

Ash spun and called, "Come out, baby! Come meet the angel!"

Confusion threaded through her spark, but Sundance looked up, following the woman's eyes. An older human male stepped out of the shadows, one that looked distantly familiar. She squinted, then started to turn to ask Ash just what the pit she was talking about, when her optics fell upon a small human boy that was standing against the man's legs. Her optics widened, entire body freezing.

He was tiny, one of the smallest humans she'd ever seen. Scrawny with thin limbs, dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a school t-shirt. His hair was blonde, and half pulled back in a little mohawk, and his eyes were wide and _brown. _

"Primus," Sundance whispered.

Ash was still smiling. She left Sundance to trot back over to the man, who was coaxing the boy towards them. She swept up the child in her arms and came back. Sundance followed her the entire way. Ash hefted the boy to her hip and said, pointing at Sundance, "Look, Axel!"

The little boy already was, staring at Sundance. Ash reached up, and Sundance numbly brought her nose down to her palm, processor stuttering to take everything in. Her spark was bright though, understanding completely. Ash continued, "This is mommy's guardian angel, Axel, her name is Sundance. She's my best friend."

He blinked slowly at her, before reaching up with one tiny hand to touch. When he couldn't reach, Sundance moved closer. His little fingers spread out over her nose, and slowly, he smiled. Ash said softly, "She and her brothers saved us today. They're heroes. Say hi, Axel."

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi," Sundance breathed back. He blinked when she spoke, then his smile spread.

He said, "I like your horns."

Sundance smiled softly in response, breathing in his scent. She repeated, "Primus. Ash, he looks just like your dad."

"I know," Ash said, still smiling like a fool. She raised a hand to straighten out his shirt, "he's my whole world. My baby boy."

Axel raised both hands now, gently running his palms over her nose. Sundance pressed closer, touching her nose to his chest now. He giggled in reaction. She stayed focused on him, glancing away only when Optimus greeted, surprise in his voice, "Will Lennox."

"Optimus, Ironhide." The man that had been holding Axel said, a smile pulling at his lips, "never thought I'd see you guys again."

Sundance fixed on Ash and her child again and observed, "He's quiet."

"Oh no hes not," Ash laughed, "hes just shy right now. Give him a few hours, and he'll be talking your ears off. Axel is just like his grandpa, aren't you baby?"

He nodded quickly.

"How old are you?" Sundance asked.

He lifted his hands to hold up seven fingers. Sundance blinked, looking back at Ash. It had been a little over seven years since the last time she'd managed sneak down to earth to check on everyone. She hadn't interacted with anyone, of course, but she didn't remember seeing Ash with anyone then. Seeing her questioning look, Ash rolled her eyes dramatically, "One night kind of thing," She said, lifting an arm to motion towards Axel while he wasn't looking, and continued in a sing-song voice, "Surprise, surprise!"

"What?" Axel asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, baby."

"Mommy, you're silly!" Axel said, smiling again. He looked at Sundance, "Was she always this silly?"

"Always," Sundance nodded, "you should have seen her when she was your age."

"That was a long time ago! You've known her that long?"

"I've known her since she was born," Sundance shifted slightly.

"That was a _really _long time ago! Wow, you guys are old!"

Ash snorted, "Thanks!" Sundance grinned, cracking her jaws open to respond. She cut herself off though, lifting her optics when Optimus, who was apparently finished talking to Lennox, said, "We've done all we can here. Sundance," Sundance looked at him. He finished, "You and your brothers may come to base with us where we will discuss what happened today."

Sundance nodded, lifting her head from the humans. Backlash and Flashback came to stand beside her, one mech on each side. Ash spoke up, "We're going with you."

Sundance blinked, looking at her again. Flashback started, "What? Why?"

"So I can beat the crap out of anyone that has something to say about your sister," Ash said. Flashback grinned, Backlash studied her. She continued, "Besides. My car is totaled, and I'm not expected home for another week. Face it, girls. We're goin'."

"If that is what you wish," Optimus said simply, he turned to his soldiers, "Red Alert is prepping the ground bridge now."

"Is it safe for the humans to use?" Hotshot asked curiously, watching as Ironhide folded down into his alternate. The weapons specialist popped a door open, and Lennox hauled himself inside.

Wheeljack answered, "So far, none of the tests we ran suggest that it'd cause serious harm to organic beings."

"What's the worst that could happen, right?" Flashback said.

"Well, the bridge could always malfunction and the energon-based fuel could freeze up in the lines and cause a reversal of energy, which, in turn, could severely disrupt and disturb the inner workings of an organic and cause them to explode." Wheeljack said cheerfully.

Ash stiffened. She squawked, "_WHAT_?"

Flashback stared, optics wide, "Dude, thats..._bad_."

"Thats _only _if it malfunctions, though." Wheeljack raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "last maintenance we ran on the ground bridge came back excellent, so no worries."

The air rippled with energy, and a blue and green portal yawned open. Sundance settled on her belly, allowing Ash and her son to climb up to her back. She stood up when she felt them settle, smiling when Axel laughed at being so high, and started froward. Ash was still tense though, and she asked, eying Wheeljack, "And when exactly was your last maintenance?"

"About four months ago."

"Oh, _hell _no," Ash muttered. Sundance approached the portal with her brothers, holding her breath in fear of what she might face on the other side.

* * *

**:3 Ash and Axle. **

**Finally going back to base, caught up on everyone. I'm really hoping to see Grimlock soon, but I'm trying not to rush it. **

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think.**

**Much love.**

**Sundance and her family and friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Primus, did every slaggin' bot drop what they were doing to stick their noses out in the hall? _Flashback walked alongside his sister, blue optics slightly narrowed in agitation. They'd been walking through the autobot base for little over ten minutes, and so far they hadn't gone more than a second without having a pair of optics planted on them. First, when they arrived in the bridge room, it had been Red Alert. The mech had looked relieved at first, probably because no one came back without so much as a scratch on them, and then his gaze had fallen on Flashback and his family, and had widened.

Apparently, Optimus hadn't warned him, or _anyone else _for that matter, about them tagging along. Flashback was pretty sure that the entire autobot population in the area was there, in the hallways, staring at them like they were criminals being walked to the court room. In a way, Flashback mused darkly, they were.

He glanced at his sister. She was the picture of calm, head high and shoulders rolling gracefully with every step. Ash and her brat were still seated on her back, giggling and whispering to each other. It was odd seeing Sundance in her beast mode. The last time she'd been in it this long was on earth, _before _they were shipped off to the moon. He wondered absently if maybe she'd stay in this form now that she was here, or if she'd go back to her bi-pedal mode.

While watching her, he caught Backlash's hand squeeze into a fist. Flashback looked to his brother then, realizing that the mech was tense. It wasn't an obvious tension, not the kind that locked up the joints and tightened cables. Because Backlash never showed that much emotion or wariness. No, this was just a little bit of tension, in his hands, in his footsteps, which were controlled and even quieter than they usually were. His face was carefully impassive, like it usually was, but Flashback caught it when his lip plates twitched marginally, the corners of his mouth tilting down just a tiny bit. He didn't want to be here, but he suffered through it anyway.

Flashback turned his optics ahead again, settling them on Optimus' back. The mech was leading them to some kind of conference room where they could all talk without a bunch of optics on them. They walked for a few minutes more, and Flashback found himself once again annoyed by all the stares. He was half tempted to call the mechs and femmes out on it, but decided against it when Prowl shot him a look like he knew exactly what he was thinking. Flashback bit down on the urge to vent childishly loud. Instead, he met the mech's optics and frowned deeply, the expression pulling his face plates down. When Prowl kept looking at him, he crossed his optics and made a face.

"Flash!" Sundance hissed beside him, stepping on his foot. Flashback stumbled slightly, then shot her a glare. Her optics were narrowed at him, but he could see that they were bright with laughter. Her lip plates twitched a little, like she wanted to smile. His glare faded, and he smiled back at her before looking up again.

Optimus and the mechs beside him, namely Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl, turned suddenly into a room. Most of the mechs that had been in their party broke off then, all but Optimus and the ones walking beside or behind him. Sundance stepped ahead of Flashback and Backlash, following them without a word. Once the doors closed behind them, Optimus and his lackeys turned to face them.

Ironhide spoke first, "What the pit happened today?"

"Burrowers," Sundance answered. She bent her neck and carefully lifted the humans on her back to set them on the floor at her feet. She shook herself out, like she was trying to knock out dirt and dust from her armor before she shifted back a few steps and began to transform. Flashback crossed his arms, noticing the look of curiosity on Jazz's face as she emerged out of the twists of red and gray alloys. She stood up, raising to her full height, "we've been monitoring them on the moon since we arrived. We realized a few days ago that they were disappearing, so we went underground to search and found a functioning autobot warp gate."

"A _what?"_

"A warp gate," She repeated, glancing down when Ash leaned against her toe claws. "Backlash was the one that discovered it. We have no idea how long it's been functioning or how long the burrowers have even known it was there, but they've been using it to go to earth."

"You've mentioned Driller," Optimus said, "do you think Shockwave has a hand in this?"

"We know he does," Backlash spoke up unexpectedly. His voice was soft and toneless, but it seemed to grab everyone's attention. He continued, "Earlier this week I came to earth to track down one of the burrowers, and when I caught her, she mentioned Shockwave. Today, Driller appeared in the middle of the assault. Once he left, so did the burrowers. Its the only reasonable explanation we have at this point, considering that hardly any of the burrowers have a processor sound enough to actually plan an attack."

"A ringleader to the circus," Jazz repeated Backlash's earlier words, "I get ya, now."

Backlash gave a single nod, "He's using the burrowers as a small army of sorts."

"What exactly _are _the burrowers? We couldn't identify their signatures," Prowl asked slowly.

"Burrowers are mechs and femmes that were driven insane by the war," Flashback explained, "they're made of 'cons _and '_bots. When the war started, or whenever they decided to drop out of it, they buried themselves underground and stayed there until they went looney in the processor. Over the years they've been collecting on the moon, and thats where we've been keeping them. Until now, anyway. But we had no idea there was a slaggin' warp gate there."

"Burrowers, warp gates, why didn't you report this to us?" Prowl continued, blue optics narrowing.

"Because it didn't concern you," Sundance said simply, crossing her arms over her jagged chest plates. When he turned to her with a frown on his face, she explained, "The burrowers were our responsibility, so we didn't see a need to contact you about it. You mechs have enough on your plates as it is, the last thing you need is to be worrying about a moon full of psychos."

"Sundance," Optimus said softly, "you and your family are still a part of this faction."

Backlash snorted audibly. Flashback glanced at him but didn't call him out on it. Optimus glanced at the younger mech, but finished, "If we had known this was happening, we could have helped you and possibly prevented all of this."

"We never needed help with the burrowers," Sundance countered, "none of this would have happened if we'd known that there was a warp gate on the moon."

"And how could you have missed something that big?" Ironhide asked.

"We don't know," Flashback shrugged, "we're still trying to figure that out. The only thing we can really think of is some type of cloaking that Shockwave put on it."

"Is anyone guarding the warp gate now?"

"Mom and dad," Sundance answered.

"Do you know how many are here?" Jazz started, "it looked like you already took outta handful in New York."

"Last count we took," Backlash answered, pausing like he was thinking, "there was about forty of them on the moon. We offlined three or four when we found the warp gate while trying to stop them from escaping..." He glanced at Flashback and Sundance, "how many today?"

"Fourteen," Sundance answered, "so there's still a little over twenty left. They're all of average strength and speed for burrowers, all but Viral. Did you see her, 'Lash?"

"Not today. I don't think she's gotten through the gate yet." He vented softly, "but she won't stay out of the action for long. Eventually, she's going to show up."

"That the femme you were huntin' down in the caves?" Jazz asked curiously. Backlash nodded again. Jazz raised an optic ridge, "What? Did ya just let 'er go?"

"He always does," Flashback said, giving Backlash the same look.

"Why?"

"Because we can't hold her," Sundance said, "Viral is by far the nastiest of the burrowers. She's completely unpredictable, and she gets out out of just about anything, even stasis cuffs. We can't hold her on the ship, so he does what he can to keep her under control on the moon."

"...Interestin'. You said earlier that you thought there was more to this attack," Jazz continued, still looking at Backlash.

"I think it was a test or a lure," Backlash began when the others looked at him, "there was only three of us there to defend the city. Shockwave has a small army of burrowers and Driller, if he had wanted, he could have overcome us."

Flashback blinked when he felt something on his sister's side of the sibling bond. He sent her a curious look, but she was focused on Backlash. The taller mech was still talking, "Shockwave is a strategist. If he really has managed to manipulate the burrowers, then he has a purpose for them. He wouldn't just waste their numbers in a 'hit and run' unless it was part of his plans."

"Why would he want to test or lure us?" Optimus picked up the interrogation.

"...I don't know."

An awkward quiet fell over them as the autobots processed the information. It was Prowl who asked, "Why are you here?"

Flashback narrowed his optics. Sundance remained calm, and answered simply, "Because the burrowers are our responsibility."

"I understand, but why not your creators."

"Because we're better at fighting them," Flashback said, "Mom and dad are badass in their own right, I would hate to be anyone that pissed them off, but since we kinda grew up fighting them...we've adapted to it better."

Prowl looked at Optimus then, "Sir. Something needs to be said about this."

"About what?" Backlash said, voice colder than it was before. Flashback narrowed his optics at Prowl, half tempted to smack him.

Optimus vented softly before looking Sundance in the optic, "You understand, Sundance, that I appreciate everything you've done today, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you disobeyed your orders."

"I understand completely," Sundance said.

"Now hold on a damn minute!" A voice called from the floor. Everyone looked down to see Ash, pale eyes narrowed and fixed on the autobots, "you knew it was the wrong call to make in the first place, but what the hell? If it wasn't for her, I'd be gone, and so would my son and everyone else in that city! She was there _waaaay_ before you were, and you're going to punish her for it?!"

"Ash," Sundance said softly, "please."

"No! I'm not gonna let them send you away again!"

"She's right," Flashback said.

Backlash added, voice frigid, "If she had followed her _orders, _you would have been the ones to suffer. New York is under your protection, after all. How well do you think the Government would react if you had failed to defend it?"

"They _did _fail to defend it," Flashback corrected, "we were the ones risking our afts out there."

"Enough!" Sundance vented softly, "Primus, you three. Optimus, I came myself because I wanted to fight for my planet and my faction. I knew then that I would be going against the order, but I _could not _just _sit there _and let this happen! Orders or not, I'm going to stay here until I know this threat is under control."

"We can handle this," Prowl argued.

"No," Sundance argued, optics narrowing and voice hardening, "you _can't_. You have no idea what the burrowers are capable of, you've never seen them in action."

Optimus watched the exchange quietly. He seemed to be studying Sundance, optics soft. Ironhide grunted, "They can't be that difficult to destroy, if these two are taking them out."

Sundance sent him a slight smile, "Don't underestimate my brothers, 'Hide. Backlash is the fastest mech I've ever seen, and Flashback is a dead-eye shot. He never misses his mark."

Flashback grinned, spark swelling up with pride. Jazz chuckled, "You've got that much faith in 'em?"

"There's no one else I trust more in the field," Sundance confirmed.

"This isn't necessary," Prowl continued, "we've taken care of any other of earth's threats ourselves-"

"Then you were there to fight Galvatron, huh?" Flashback challenged, grinning, "and what about Darkfire and Havoc? I guess you took care of those threats yourself, too, didn't you?" He yelped slightly when Sundance elbowed him. "Ouch, sis!"

_'You're not helping,' _Sundance told him through the bond. Out loud, she said, "You honestly think you can fight them?"

"Yes. We're more than capable of adapting to fighting a different enemy."

Sundance turned her optics to their younger brother who, feeling her gaze, focused on her. She smiled at him, then returned her attention to Prowl, "I want you to spar with Backlash."

"_What_?" Prowl and Jazz said at once.

"Backlash trained himself to move like a burrower when he was younger, it's one of the reasons why he can keep up with them so easily. If you can hold your own against him, then I'll go."

Prowl stared at her with raised optic ridges, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Sundance raised a hand to rest against Backlash's arm, "I'm not asking for anyone to use weapons. I just want you to see first hand what it'll be like fighting them. One match, that's all I want."

Prowl hesitated before looking to Optimus, "Sir?"

"Sundance makes a valid point," Optimus said slowly, "until now, we've known nothing about the burrowers. Perhaps it would be an advantage to learn from the ones who have experience fighting them."

"...Alright. Just _one_ match." Prowl fixed on Sundance again.

"That's all I'm asking for." Sundance said, "if you can't defeat him, then I stay, orders or not. If you can, I'll leave quietly."

"Fair enough," Prowl said. Flashback met Backlash's optics behind Sundance. Flashback said, tugging at his brother's spark, _'He has no slaggin' idea what hes just gotten himself into.'_

Backlash's face cracked into a rare smile. Flashback grinned back. Sundance shifted her feet, mindful of Ash and Axel, "You can decide the time and place."

"It would be best to get this over with as soon as possible," Prowl muttered.

"Well, none of us are busy right now," Flashback offered, "how 'bout now, outside?"

Prowl sent them an overly cautious look, almost like he was going to decline, but nodded stiffly in response. Backlash shook his head, "No. Everyone needs to rest and settle. We're still recovering from injuries we took while trying to stop the warp gate."

Sundance blinked, glancing at him. Flashback frowned slightly, "I thought you'd jump on the chance to beat the slag out of 'em." Prowl sent him a look, but he easily ignored it.

"Injuries," Backlash repeated. He looked at Sundance, "We're lucky we didn't take any more damage today."

Sundance considered with a soft hum before nodding, "Tomorrow, then."

She looked to Optimus when he said, "There are enough spare rooms for each of you to have your own. Flashback, Solaris and Warhammer are in the rec room with Hotshot and Bumblebee." Flashback grinned wide. Optimus added, "They've been asking about you since we arrived at base. Backlash," Optimus focused on the tallest of the three siblings, who quietly shifted his attention to him. "It's good to see you, youngling...You take after your mother."

Backlash said nothing, but Flashback could feel a shift in his spark, something like a brush of pride at the Prime's words. Optimus finished, "Everyone is dismissed, feel free to make yourselves at home here."

"Thank you," Sundance said, smiling. Flashback was already turning to get the pit out and go find Solaris and Warhammer when Optimus added softly,

"I'd like to speak with you, Sundance."

_Oh, pit. _Flashback stopped, sending his sister a worried look. He caught a glimpse of Backlash, who had tensed a little. On the floor, Ash squared up to start yelling again. "Would you three cut it out?" Sundance shot them a look, "just get out of here, Primus."

Flashback shot her a wide grin, "Stop bein' so bossy!"

"I'm about to show you 'bossy'."

He laughed before crouching down to open his hands for Ash and Axel, "Come on, Ash and mini Rex!"

Ash opened her mouth to argue, but one look from Sundance and she was climbing up into his palm with a huff, tugging her son with her, "Alright, alright!"

Flashback straightened and walked out with Backlash right behind him.

* * *

Sundance waited until the doors hissed shut behind the line of mechs before she looked at Optimus. At first, neither of them said anything, content with just studying one another. Optimus looked the same as she remembered; tall, strong, and calm. His optics were still the same bright blue, and they were soft with emotion. Suddenly, she remembered the way how he'd looked at her when she'd told them that she would go quietly years ago, that she would accept her exile.

After another strained minute or two, she said, "Flash and 'Lash are overprotective of everyone in the family, so I'm sorry for the way they acted."

"It's alright, youngling. No need to apologize," He paused, then said, "I've missed all of you."

"We missed you, too."

"I'm glad you came today."

Sundance blinked at him, spark curling with surprise. Seeing it in her expression, he went on, "Your brothers are right, if it wasn't for you stepping in, the city would have been overrun and destroyed. I...will admit that seeing you was the last thing I expected, but I'm not disappointed in you. Not at all."

She kept staring at him, processor trying to piece together some kind of response. She'd expected a thank you, possibly a halfhearted lecture, but not this. He continued, "You always had a strong spark, Sundance. It's good to see that it hasn't changed."

"...So you're not mad."

"No."

Sundance raised an optic ridge at him. He smiled at her expression, "You saved lives today. There's no reason to be mad or upset about that."

Sundance loosened slightly, then said, "I never blamed you for what happened, Optimus."

This time, _he _was the surprised one. He met her gaze with the same look she was pretty sure she'd been wearing just seconds ago. Sundance continued, "I don't know if I ever told you or not...but I understand."

"Thank you, Sundance."

* * *

"I'm going to go check out our," Backlash paused, visor darkening a little in reaction to the change in lighting as they entered the rec room, "'rooms'."

Flashback wasn't listening though, bright optics scanning the room. When he spotted his targets, he threw a hand up in the air and shouted, "Hey! What the hell kinda welcome is this?!"

Backlash vented softly, stepping back as every head in the room snapped up and turned to them. Flashback continued, "I haven't seen you two in twenty-"

"Thirty five," Backlash corrected quietly.

Flashback cut him a look, "Really, bro?"

"Would you be careful?!" Ash called, "you almost threw us clear across the room!" She huffed, holding her son tight. Flashback glanced at them before handing them to Backlash.

Someone called, voice filled with disbelief, "_Flashback_?!"

"The one and only!" Flashback turned and opened his arms again just in time to be attacked. He yelped in surprise when one of the bots that had been in the room rushed him and hugged him tight. Backlash stepped back smoothly, carrying the humans close to his chest as Flashback scrambled to find his footing before he fell over. The older of the brothers sputtered, "Slag, Solaris! Easy, mech!"

Solaris stepped away quickly, a huge grin on his face, "Primus, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Warhammer shouldered his way over, "Why the _pit _haven't you called us?"

"I've been busy," Flashback said cheerfully, smacking the heavier mech in the arm, "Damn, wide-load, you really took after your daddy, didn't you?"

"Like you should be talking," Solaris laughed.

"And you, friggin' _giant. _Frag, Solaris, if you get any taller, you won't fit through the damn door." Flashback looked around for a minute before he spotted Backlash, who had been trying to walk away unnoticed. He reached out and snagged a hand around his little brother's arm and slung him back around to stand next to him, "He's taller than _you, _'Lash!"

Backlash vented softly when the two younger mechs looked at him. Solaris blinked owlishly at him, "Wow. Backlash? Is that really you?"

"Unfortunately," Backlash said tonelessly.

"Don't be such a killjoy, baby bro," Flashback draped an arm over his back since he wasn't tall enough to put it over his shoulders. He puffed himself up with pride, "Yep, this is Backlash. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No kidding." Solaris muttered, "he's huge."

Backlash pointed behind him, back at the hallway, "I'm going."

"Where?" Flashback asked, perhaps just now actually paying attention to him, "we just got here, man."

"I already told you," Backlash answered, moving back.

"When did you tell me?" Flashback frowned.

"While you were busy ignoring me," Backlash tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Little shit," Flashback mumbled, watching him go. He turned back to his best friends and grinned, "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Solaris and Warhammer grinned back.

* * *

**Another one of those agonizing chapters that just doesn't want to come out or flow right. asdjfasdjfasdfghasdjfasdflj fuck. It probably didn't help that I was bawling while writing some parts of it because I was watching Million Dollar Baby...shit, that movie is SAD.**

**UGH The little talk between Optimus and Sundance bugs the hell outta me. OH WELL. *Throws it up anyway***

**Can't wait for the sparring match between Backlash and Prowl. **

**Love how protective and proud Flashback is of his brother and sister. He's so cute. **

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT MORE THAN I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

**Much love to you all!**

**Sundance and her family and friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sundance glided down to the ground. She landed silently, folding her wings loosely around her frame as she started towards the old hangar. A smile pulled at her lip plates when she heard mumbling from inside the old building, and she approached with her body slung low.

It had been an hour or so since her talk with Optimus, and once she was free to roam, she went outside, transformed and took flight. She had been out searching the dunes for him ever since. She'd checked every hangar on base, hoping that he would be close by. Optimus had told her that he was here, though he wasn't sure where. She'd almost given up.

But now her spark was singing as she crept around the corner of the building to tuck her head inside the doorway. Her smile grew, spreading across her face when she saw him. He was sitting down, old legs spread out in front of him. His red optics were turned up to some giant chalkboard of sorts with words in cybertronian scrawled out on it and a few messy sketches of mechs or buildings. One hand was raised to the plates of his beard, the other bent around his side to scratch at his lower back.

At first, all she could do was stare at him. _He's really okay. He's online, and..._ She hummed softly in her chest, and called, "So this is what the legendary Jetfire does in his spare time."

The Seeker jumped, then froze when her words sank in. He turned slowly to her, whispering, "Spitfire?"

Sundance softened her voice and stepped inside, "Hi, Jetfire."

"...You're here. When did you...?"

"This morning," Sundance answered as she approached him, "Optimus said that you were doing good."

He turned to her, his optics soft. When she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her like he used to when she was still a sparkling. He said, "Primus, I've missed you Sundance."

Sundance tucked her nose in against his shoulder armor, shuttering her optics as she breathed in his scent. She draped her tail over one of his legs and settled, raising her head to eye the board, "What are you working on?"

"I can't remember. Blasted processor," He muttered, "itches like rust in my gears. I believe it was the story of the birth of Iacon." The plates that made up his beard clinked quietly as he squinted his red optics, "_Bollocks._ I'm too old for this slag."

"You? Too old?" Sundance grinned at him.

He vented, "I've been 'too old' for too long." His optics fixed on her, "What about you, spitfire?"

"What about me."

"Have you been on the moon this entire time?"

Sundance nodded.

"Bollocks, I would go mad trapped on that rock. Tell me about your adventures, Sundance."

"They're no where near as great as yours."

"There is no such thing as a bad story, sparkling. They are all worth telling. I have already told you all of mine, now its your turn."

Sundance tilted her head, looking down at her claws, "...I don't even know where to start."

"Start from the beginning. I never got to say good bye to you. What were your first years on the moon like?"

"Cold, lonely." Sundance involuntarily shuddered at the memories, "dark. We were all afraid. Everything was different there, even the gravity. We could see the sun, but it's warmth couldn't touch us. The earth was there, in reach, but we knew we couldn't go back. All we had was each other, and even then, I didn't honestly know if that was enough..."

* * *

It was dark. And quiet. And wet.

She didn't like the wetness. It made her joints itch and it made the rock slippery beneath her claws. She really didn't like it. She hated it. Really, really, really hated it.

Her claws scraped over the stones, and she shifted her balance with one motion as she angled her body between spears of limestone hanging from the ceiling. She was small, so she could fit between them. She kept moving, senses wide open as she made her way to the lair. She kept her optics down, hoping that she might find her mech in here. He always found her, sooner or later. He was good at that.

Disappointment squeezed her spark when she reached the lair without seeing her mech. She forgot it quickly though when she heard the sound of movement inside the cavern, and dropped down from the ceiling quietly. Crouching low, she darted into the big room, optics fixing on the huge mech inside. She greeted, hissing, "Mech, mech, mech. Shockwave. Shockwave. One."

She crawled towards him, moving on all fours with her body held low in case he tried to grab her. She hated being grabbed. It was scary, and it usually meant that she would end up getting hurt. She tilted her head up to look at him when he turned to fix his gaze on her. He said, cold voice making her frame chill, "I've been waiting for you, Viral."

"S-Sorry," She said, raking her processor for good words to use. Really, all she remembered was numbers. And her mech. She could never forget her mech. He was special. She grit her dentals, trying to think of more words. She managed, "I-I brought my mech. And the f-femme. You want femme."

"Yes, you did very well." He crouched, completely turned towards her now. His optic stayed on her as she paced back and forth.

"I did good." She repeated quietly, "I did good. Shockwave give memories back? Shockwave help?"

Wordlessly, he raised an open hand to her, inviting. She hesitated for a moment, unsure. Could she trust him? She didn't know. He had promised to fix her, wouldn't he keep that promise? She wasn't sure, though. As far as she knew, the only one she could really trust was her mech, and even that was iffy. Seeing her hesitation, he said, "I will bring all of your memories back."

She nodded quickly and made her way to him. She stepped into his reach, and he wrapped his hands around her sides, much like her mech usually did, and lifted her to some kind of berth. She squirmed a little, uncomfortable. His hands were too big and too cold. Her mechs were much smaller, warmer. It didn't feel right. He raised a hand to her neck, "But first you must go to sleep."

"I sleep?" She asked, uncertain, "I sleep, you fix my head?"

He lowered his hand to look over his shoulder and call out in cybertronian. Her optics flashed, zeroing in on another character as it slid through the darkness. Suddenly she was still, watching. It took a few minutes for the new bot to show himself, and by the time he did, she was shifting and twisting uncomfortably. She didn't like sitting still like this, but she knew she needed to. Her optics never left the bot as it came forward and into view...

It was another femme. A horribly broken femme, she realized, but a functioning femme nonetheless. She blinked at the new femme, who hobbled out in a strange kind of shuffle that struck her as funny. This femme was really messed up. She moved along sideways, using one leg and the opposite arm. She was missing the other arm, and her other leg was all crushed and bent, folded up against her body and held there by a couple of loose cables and wires that had been tied around it.

She struggled for more words, then said, "Who she?"

"An old friend," Shockwave mused, "shes going to help me fix your memories, Viral." Again, he lifted his hand to her neck, cold claws seeking out the same place her mech touched when he wanted her to stop moving. He commanded, "Now sleep."

And before she could say anything, her world went dark, and her body fell slack over the berth.

* * *

Backlash walked a slow circle around the room that he had chosen of those vacant. It was spacious enough, and plain, though certainly not the largest. He'd saved that one for one of his siblings. Though he was the tallest in their family, Backlash didn't need a lot of space, and he didn't want a lot of space. All he needed was enough room to move, and a decent berth. Both were provided in this room.

He considered unloading everything that was in his subspace in here. It would take some weight off of his form, make it easier for him to move in battle. But if one of them were injured in battle, they would need those supplies, and he was usually the only one with the foresight to carry them. Backlash vented softly, stopping at the berth to lean against it. He reached behind him to the touch-sensitive panel that acted as a light switch, and turned down the brightness. When the lights were dim enough, he deactivated and retracted his visor. It took a moment, but his optics adjusted.

He narrowed his optics to glare at the wall across from him, processor hard at work as he went through everything that had happened in the past few days. Viral coming to earth. Pursuing her. Returning. Conversations with different members of his family. Flushing out the burrowers. Chasing them deep underground until he stumbled upon the warp gate. Trying to stop them from escaping. Returning to their ship to patch wounds. Returning the next day to follow the burrowers through it.

New York City. Burrowers. Driller. Retreat. Autobots.

"Primus," He said under his breath, shuttering his optics. _We shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here. _He felt trapped and exposed here. He'd never once imagined that he'd be guest at the autobot base. Which was odd. Sundance and Flashback seemed to fit in here almost seamlessly. Even though they'd been stared at the entire walk to the conference room, a lot of them had regarded Sundance with a sense of respect. Flashback had his friends, who were simply thrilled to see him again. Backlash had nothing. No ties. It only made everything clearer. He was no autobot.

_Why am I here? _He should be underground, searching. Hunting down Viral, scouting the burrower's tunnels under New York City to find their nest. He should be doing something, anything other than just standing here, hidden away so no one could bug him.

Perhaps he could go to the med bay, maybe speak to Ratchet. His father had told Backlash stories about the old medic for as long as he could remember. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with the mech that nearly raised his father.

He could go to the wing of the base dedicated to humans, where he'd left Ash and Axel to eat since the child had been complaining of hunger. He could talk to them, maybe Ash would tell him stories about his family before they were forced to leave earth.

Backlash pressed a hand to his helm when his processor started to hurt. His fingers slid to the back of his head automatically, brushing over heavy scarring that had never finished healing. He opened his optics again, now staring at the floor beneath his feet as memories assaulted him, erasing any thought from his processor. Some were good, the best he had. Others were bad, his worst. Among them was the memory of the first cavern he'd ever entered when he was in his second frame. Before he became a warrior, before his family dedicated their lives to herding burrowers. The first time he walked underground was also the first time he nearly offlined.

A gripping fear of the darkness, the chill on his sparkling armor. He hadn't been able to see anything at all. But he had ran into the cave anyway, determined. And he had ended up being carried out hours later. The only thing he remembered seeing in the darkness was optics. Green optics.

Backlash straightened, forcing his processor to work in a different direction. He shut down on the memories, cutting them off before they broke him down. Instead, he headed towards the door and stepped outside into the hall. He didn't bother locking his quarters because he hadn't left anything inside. He flipped down his visor quickly to keep the lights from blinding him, then started to walk with slow, even steps. He had a feeling that they'd be here for a while, so he resigned himself to walking the base for the rest of the day. He counted every step, mapping out doors and corners and hallways as he went.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten..._

_ I can get through this_

* * *

Flashback frowned, pausing in the middle of the hallway when he felt the tension in his little brother's spark. Solaris and Warhammer kept walking, in the middle of an argument over who was the best shot on base. They'd been making their way to the gun range, which was apparently the most exciting thing they had going around here. Flashback was going to have to change that one of these days.

Flashback almost reached through the bond to his brother, but decided against it. Backlash didn't talk about his problems. Ever. Not even to Sundance or their mom. It was ridiculous, really. Flashback wasn't exactly the happiest mech either, but he could talk about things and let them go after a while. Backlash was just the opposite. And he hated that, because it meant his little brother had to face everything by himself.

"Flash...?" Solaris asked uncertainly, turning to look at him.

Flashback vented softly, waving off his concern. Suddenly, he grinned wide, and said, "I was just thinkin' about how I was gonna show your afts up at the range."

Warhammer scoffed loudly, "You've _never_ been able to handle a gun."

"And what the pit do you know about guns?"

"My creator is the autobot _weapons specialist._" He snorted, turning around to keep walking, "I was practically created with one in my hands."

"We don't have a weapons specialist," Flashback said, earning an odd look from both of his friends, "we all have our own kind of style, and everyone's is so different that we don't need one."

"What do you mean?" Solaris asked, blinking at him.

"I _mean, _that everyone is so badass and skilled at what they do, we don't need any 'specialists'." Flashback said cheerfully, walking after his two best friends, "Really, we don't have any of the ranks or titles you got here. Except medics. Dad and Backlash are our medics, but everyone knows enough about it to patch themselves up if they need to."

"Who leads?" Warhammer continued as they turned down a hall.

"Mom and dad work together. If they're not around, then its Sundance. And if _shes _not around, then I get to boss Backlash around."

"I bet he _loves _that."

"It doesn't really bother him, actually." Flashback cracked them a grin, "I think he enjoys not having to give orders. He does come up with some pretty damn good strategies and battle plans, though."

"Battle plans? What exactly are you _doing_ on the moon?" Solaris shot him another crazy look. They were stepping outside now, walking across the sands to head to a large, gray building several hundred feet away.

"Fighting." Flashback said with a shrug, "What, your dads didn't tell you anything about what happened today?"

"Nope."

Flashback gave a dramatic sigh, "Primus, you guys. Okay, look, after we got shoved off to the moon, we started to realize that someone was already there. Like, about a few years after we first got there, we started getting attacked by these psychos that live underground, and-" He cut himself off with a yelp when he ran right into Warhammer's broad back. "What the _fuck, _'Hammer!"

"What is he doing." Warhammer grunted, pale blue optics locked on a tall, slender figure as it walked calmly across the sand in the distance towards a different hangar.

Flashback shook himself, looking up with blinking optics. It was then he felt the familiar pull on his spark that alerted him that his siblings were close. He studied his brother, who didn't even pause to wave or greet him even though he knew the mech sensed his presence. Flashback answered, "He's mapping out base."

"What?" Solaris' optics ridges rose, "why..."

"You see what hes doing?" Flashback pointed, "his optics are down, hes counting his steps. He probably started at his quarters and went to all the exits of the main building first, then the wings or hangars outside of them."

"Why counting? He can see all the halls and doors."

Flashback shook his head, "Backlash has this stupid fear of going blind. He hates complete darkness, which makes _no _slaggin' sense because he stays in the caverns more than _any _of us. This is how he trains himself, I guess. He maps out every step in his processor in case he loses his sight and has to find his way around if someone attacks. He also does this when hes exploring a new cave."

Warhammer focused on him then, optics narrowed, "Are you expecting an attack?"

"Me? No. Not here." Flashback crossed his arms, "he's just...weird. Hes always prepared for an attack, no matter where he is. The only place I've seen him wind down is our ship on the moon." When he felt both mechs staring at him, he turned to look at them. "What."

"Why is he so cautious? Why are _you _fighting? Dad says that we're too young for combat, and your the same age as us. You shouldn't be doing it."

"Shit happens," Flashback said with a shrug, "we all had to step up and do our part to keep from being overrun. We're a family, a team, and we protect each other. Thats just how it is. We weren't all sheltered as sparklings, Solaris, and no matter how hard mom and dad tried to protect us...we still had to fight. Now, lets see if you two dweebs are any good with a pistol."

Both of the mechs accepted his hidden challenge and started towards the gun range again, much more quickly than before.

* * *

**I'm beginning to realize that this story is more about the brothers than it is Sundance...the scene with her and Jetfire is awkward to me, but it didn't feel as bad as the convo she had with Optimus. Got most of the problems on my lap top figured out...and I came up with some more 'artwork' that I'll be posting on DA eventually, one for _'The Storyteller'_ and one for '_Hellhounds_'. **

**SO...tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed, much love.**

**Sundance and her family and friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Flashback asked, coming to stand beside Sundance, "you know he's gonna wipe the floor with Prowl's aft."

Sundance vented softly, red optics narrowed and focused on her youngest brother as he approached what Flashback had called 'the ring', which was a bare spread of sand outside of the base. Prowl had suggested earlier that they spar in the training wing of base, but Sundance had declined immediately. Backlash would use any obstacle they had in the area to his advantage, like he was trained to do. Prowl was going to get a beating either way, because he was clueless on how to fight him, but she didn't want to make the fight any more unfair than it already was. So she had told him that it was best for the match to be outside in an open space, and he had reluctantly agreed.

Sundance shifted her weight, mindful of Ash and Axel, who were both squeezed between her toe claws, and answered softly, "They need so see what the burrowers are capable of. I would rather them realize it now than later, when we're not around to help."

"You mean when we're not around to save their sorry cans?"

Sundance hummed softly, calling out, "'Lash."

Her brother, who had just stepped past her, paused to look at her. She said, "Slow down a little so he can at least keep up. Don't take him out in the first round, try to teach him something. No weapons."

Backlash inclined his head to her then returned his attention to Prowl. By then, a crowd had started to gather around them. Sundance narrowed her optics as they wandered around to form some kind of loose circle. Memories came back to her, memories she would rather forget. She caught Flashback studying her, and reached through their strained bond to squeeze his spark. Her optics turned down when Axel asked, "Mommy, whats happening?"

"They're going to fight." Ash said softly.

Axel tensed up, genuine concern in his voice, "Why? I thought everyone was friends here?"

"...Um," Ash looked up at Sundance then expectantly, like she thought the femme had all the answers.

Sundance answered, "To help train each other."

"Mommy, I don't want them to fight."

"They have to, baby." Ash said, "we can go inside if you want. Are you hungry?"

His face split with a wide, familiar grin, "Yeah! I'm starving!"

Ash sent Sundance a look, "You believe this kid?"

"Just like his grandpa," Sundance agreed. Ash lifted her son and stepped out from between her toe claws.

Ash pointed a finger at her, "we're having a talk after this, and you're not getting out if, flame thrower. So don't even try any of this sneaking off crap to go see Jetfire or anything, you hear me?"

Jetfire, who was standing on Sundance's other side, made an insulted sound. Sundance sent him a grin before replying playfully, "Yes, mother."

Ash swung out and smacked her foot before hurrying inside when her child began to groan dramatically out of hunger. Jetfire muttered, "I don't see why something so small has to have so much attitude packed inside of it."

"Its part of her charm," Sundance said softly, straightening.

"Bollocks."

Sundance chuckled, focusing on her youngest brother when he stopped in front of Prowl. Everyone fell quiet then, watching the pair quietly. Nothing happened at first, the two mechs seemed to size each other up before Backlash said, soft voice breaking through the silence, "Your move."

Prowl waited for a moment longer, carefully watching Backlash. Sundance could see that he was already calculating out Backlash's weaknesses. Sundance narrowed her optics slightly, _first mistake._

Prowl took in Backlash's tall but slender frame, and probably thought that the younger mech was weaker physically, but faster than an average mech. He probably also thought that since he was shorter than him, he'd have an advantage at getting to Backlash's weak points. He moved then, making up his processor as he tried a simple but powerful attack, sweeping forward to slam the side of his palm into a break in his armor.

Backlash was gone in an instant, twisting sharply to drop behind Prowl in a seamless move that was so quick and fluid it was hard to follow. Before Prowl could adjust, Backlash had a claw-shaped hand wrapped around the inside of the mech's knee. Prowl nearly buckled, a tight grimace pulling at his face plates. Backlash started, "Burrowers won't come at you head on unless they're in the open or have no room to get around you. You need to guard your flanks, and expect attacks from behind, above, and below. Burrowers will use the environment and their numbers to their advantage, if you were inside a cave you'd already be overcome."

He let go and Prowl swung around to counter, but Backlash was already at his side, moving slash across his side, targeting a thinner plate of armor that covered a particularly sensitive weave of wiring. Prowl flinched. "they're never going to stop moving," Backlash continued, pausing when Prowl once again tried to catch him. Backlash ducked out of reach then came back, going back to his knee. He clenched his fingers around the joint this time, and Prowl shook violently, but forced himself to remain standing.

"You're thinking too much about the battle," Her little brother mused, "don't think. Just move."

Prowl stiffened and stepped away, wrenching free from Backlash before he collapsed. He moved quicker, almost like he was listening to her brother, but no matter what he tried, Prowl couldn't so much as touch him. It carried on for a few minutes. Sundance, despite knowing how it would end, was impressed with Prowl. No matter how badly Backlash damaged his joints and his armor, the mech wouldn't fall.

"Primus," Ratchet started nearby, "I've never seen a mech move so fast."

"He's faster than that," Sundance said without taking her optics away, "I told him to slow down so Prowl could at least see him."

"He's quicker than Demona," Ratchet compared, "Paradox, even."

"I've seen faster," Sundance paused when Backlash shifted into a complicated twist, avoiding Prowl's fist effortlessly. "Theres a few burrowers that can keep up with him, one in particular can really tear him up when she wants to."

She felt the stares she was getting from the autobots close enough to hear her say the words. Flashback grinned, "He's about to take him down."

Backlash slammed the side of his palm into Prowl's knee joint, raking his fingers across the wiring he'd uncovered earlier in the match. He raised his other hand and sank his finger tips into the breaks between his lower back plating. Prowl came crashing down with a sharp vent, leaning to the side to take weight off of his damaged limb.

"Annnd...Time." Flashback's grin grew, "how long was that, 'Dance?"

"Three minutes," Sundance answered.

Backlash walked around to crouch in front of Prowl, completely relaxed like he hadn't just fought one of the autobot's highest ranked officers. He said, meeting the mech's irritated and slightly shocked gaze, "Burrowers are ruthless. They don't plan, they just attack. They go for your joints and the breaks in your armor instinctively. Do you understand, now? Why we came here, why we won't leave, its because you, and the rest of the autobots, have no idea how to fight them."

Prowl just stared at him. He nearly jumped when Backlash reached down towards his damaged knee and slipped his fingers underneath to push misplaced wiring and cables back where they needed to be. Ratchet approached then with a sharp vent, "I appreciate that you didn't seriously wound him, youngling, but I need to look at the damage to make sure you didn't permanently ruin any wiring."

Backlash stood up smoothly, hidden optics forward even when Hotshot laughed, and said, "Ah, don't worry about it, Ratchet. Backlash didn't do anything worse than that crazy femme did to me."

Backlash came to stand beside Sundance and Jetfire. Sundance pulled at his spark gently, _'Very good, brother.'_

"I've...never seen anything like that before," Solaris said quietly, looking at the trio of siblings with awe and respect, "can all of you fight like that?"

Flashback puffed himself up, "Backlash is the fastest one of us, but yeah, we can all handle a fight like that."

"Father," Solaris started, looking at Optimus who seemed to be in deep thought. At the sound of his son's voice, he came back to them and met the younger mech's gaze. Solaris continued, "they're right. I don't think anyone is...prepared for this."

"Where did you even learn how to fight?" Warhammer pushed, staring at Backlash, "how the pit did you do that?"

"Mom," Backlash answered simply, "and the caverns. If you pay attention, you learn a lot from your enemies."

Everyone turned to Optimus when he finally said, "It seems as though our young friends were right. Perhaps these...burrowers, really are more than we are accustomed to fighting." His optics fell on Sundance, and he paused, like he was thinking about his words. When he spoke again, his voice was clearer, and it left absolutely no room for argument, "For the sake of this planet's survival, and the survival of all those who call it home, I retract the exile order on autobot Sundance until this threat has been removed." He paused, then added softly, "welcome home, Sundance."

Relief flooded through her spark at the words, and she smiled back.

* * *

"So..." Ash started, picking at Axel's blonde hair, "I heard your brother completely owned Prowl's tattle-tale butt."

Sundance shifted in the sand, transforming down into her beast mode. Ash blinked and looked up when she settled down beside them. Immediately, the human settled against the dragon's arm, cradling her sleeping son. Sundance hummed softly at the contact, and said, "Prowl put up a good fight, but yes. Backlash did put him on the ground in three minutes."

Ash whistled, "Damn. You three are tough, aren't you?"

"Our whole family is tough," Sundance agreed with a slight nod, then added lightly, like it was no big deal, "Optimus retracted the exile order."

Ash shot up so fast Axel almost fell into her lap with a yelp. She soothed her son quickly, but her wide eyes were on Sundance's face, "He _what?_"

"It's just temporary, though, so don't get too excited."

"What about the government?"

"They'll throw a fit when they find out, but like I said, its _temporary. _Just until we can take care of the burrowers."

"But he _still _took it back. Thats a start, right? _Right_?"

Sundance rolled her optics, which earned a smack from her friend. Ash leaned back into her elbow, mindful of the sharp angles of her armor, and stared out at nothing with a big, stupid smile on her face. Sundance studied her, gaze softening. Quietly, she said, "I've missed the pit out of you, Ash."

Ash blinked, tilting her head back to look at her. Sundance clenched her jaw before lowering her head to carefully press her nose against Ash's shoulder, "Primus, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Ash said, wrapping an arm around her chin, "God, it was so freaking hard without you around. I didn't think I would ever get through it...I didn't think I'd ever see you again there for a while."

"I was always close by," Sundance said softly.

"Not close enough. God, I lost my mind when they flew you to the moon." She worked her jaw then said, "I used to go outside at night and just stand there. For hours. Waiting for you to come down and see me. But you never did. I...I can't blame you though...damn government." She dropped it then, pulling Axel, who was napping soundly again, against her chest. Suddenly, she said, "When was the last time you saw that fucking dinosaur?"

Sundance went rigid, knowing immediately who she was talking about. Her claws curled in the sand, and she turned her face away with a soft vent. She said, words coming out slow, "It's been...a while."

"I always wanted to ask you if there was a thing between the two of you."

Sundance grimaced when Ash kept going, "I mean, he was borderline obsessed with you, Sunny. I thought your dad was going to kill him when he wouldn't leave the med bay because you were hurt after you came back."

"Its..." Sundance vented softly, "I don't know, Ash."

"And you cared about him. I know you did."

"Complicated." Sundance bit out, spark squeezing painfully at the memories filling her processor.

"Complicated how?"

"Do you _really _have to know? Because this is none of your business."

"It's been like ten years since I last saw you. Shut up and let me pick on you." Ash poked at her wrist, "do you think hes hot?"

Sundance tensed again, then hissed, "What the frag are you talking about?"

"Is he attractive."

"He's a mech."

"But is he a _hot _mech?"

_Primus, I can't believe I'm having this conversation..._She glared at the woman, "What do you think?"

"I think he's a fucking dinosaur, and I think you're attracted to him in some way, or else why would you let him cuddle you like that?"

"You remember that."

"I remember him wrapping himself up around you like a feather boa, all mushy and growly and possessive." Ash poked her again, "I remember him trying to trash base after he found out you were being shoved off of the earth."

"If I tell you no, you'll keep bothering me, won't you?"

"Like you never pestered the hell outta me about _my _boyfriends and crushes! Paybacks a bitch, Sunny D."

Sundance vented loudly, then caved, "He..." She looked away, glaring at the horizon.

Ash smiled, "You wouldn't get this flustered over him if he didn't mean something to you, Sunny."

"He's different." Sundance finally said, "hes such an egotistical bastard, and I hate the way how he gets in my face, but he never left my side. I was ruined, and all I wanted to do was lay down and die, but he wouldn't let me. He kept pushing me up, pushing me forward. I didn't want the aft any where near me, but he didn't care...I think...that he saved me."

Ash was quiet, listening patiently.

"I miss him." Sundance admitted, almost hating herself for saying the words. "I'd only known him for a few months, but saying good bye to him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"You love him?"

Sundance stilled.

"You do, don't you."

Sundance met her gaze, "I don't know."

"You should go see him."

"Maybe." Sundance switched subjects on her, "what about you? Do you have yourself a...man yet?"

Ash snorted loudly, "Nope. Sure as hell don't need one, either. All I need, I already got." Her eyes lowered to her son, "I've got it all right here."

Sundance smiled softly, "Its scary how much he looks like Rex."

"God, you should have seen uncle Pockets when he saw him for the first time." She paused, "I think his words were, 'We're doomed'."

Sundance laughed.

A moment of quiet passed between them when it died down, interrupted by Ash as she twisted around to point a finger at Sundance's face, "You never answered my question."

"What question."

"Do you think hes hot."

Sundance rolled her optics, "He's attractive."

"_How_ attractive?"

"Very," Sundance said, hoping she'd finally shut up.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Whats attractive about him?"

Sundance muttered a few curses under her breath, "Why are you bugging me like this?"

"Don't even try to get out of it!"

"His legs."

Ash blinked owlishly at her, "_What_?"

Sundance shrugged lightly, "He's got strong legs."

"Ah...so you're a leg-girl. What about his ass? Do you like his ass? What about his-"

"Could you _please_ stop!"

"Dammit, Sunny! Does he have a nice ass or not?!"

"Primus! Why the hell do you even care?!"

"Because I just do, okay! He's such a shit, I wanna know whats so great about him that's got you all nervous and crap!" Ash snapped, "Now _answer._"

"We aren't attracted to the same places on a male that you humans are," Sundance said shortly, "we don't check out their asses when they walk past us."

"If you're not looking at their ass when they're walking away, then what are you looking at? Other than their legs?" Ash shifted, then blinked, "What _do _femmes look at? Face plates? Chest plates? Crotch plates? Do you guys even have anything on your crotches? How the hell do you guys even do the horizontal tango? Wires? Cables?"

Sundance nearly glitched on the spot. She swayed slightly, forcing out through clenched dentals, "_Seriously, _Ash?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Theres," She vented, "several ways to interface or join."

Ash stared at her, "Interface?"

"Sex," Sundance clarified, "Primus, why the pit am I telling you this? _Why_ are you even _asking_!"

"Because I'm curious and I got you all to myself right now."

"Your _son _is-"

"Asleep." Ash cut her off, "good try."

"I am _not _having this conversation with you!" Sundance snapped, "if you want to know so bad, ask Ratchet."

Ash shuddered, "Hell no! That's awkward!"

"And this isn't?!" Sundance kneaded the sand with her claws, "if I tell you more about Grimlock, will you _stop _asking me about this?"

"Yes." Ash said without thought. Sundance stared at her, noticing the huge grin on the human's face. _She was doing this to get a rise out of me. Fragging human. _

"His optics."

Ash blinked, "What?"

"I like his optics," Sundance turned her gaze up to the sky, thinking of the mech, "and his voice. He's so strong it's frightening, and he's so slaggin' clumsy sometimes, and he's a warrior, from the way he thinks to the core of his spark. But he acts so confused and vulnerable sometimes, and he's so clueless. It's...cute, I guess."

"Cute? Grimlock?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Sundance muttered.

"Go see him."

Sundance blinked, "Now?"

"No, after you take me home." Ash hesitated, "I love you, Sunny, and I love your brothers, but this place isn't safe for Axel, and I want you to take us home so you can see everyone. We've all missed you."

Sundance hummed softly, "When do you want to go home?"

"Tonight, I guess." Ash shifted Axel to a more comfortable position, then leaned into Sundance's armor, "but _promise _me that you'll come see us again."

"I promise."

* * *

**Because everyone has those awkward conversations with their best friends about crushes. Sundance needed to be embarrassed, anyway. **

**Much love to you all. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Sundance and her family and friends, the story, the burrowers all belong to me. Transformers does not.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hey! Baby bro!" Flashback called, trotting after Backlash, "you totally kicked aft, but I knew you would...hey, where are you going?"

"Underground," Backlash said simply, soft voice completely toneless.

Flashback blinked, "...Why?"

"To get a count on how many burrowers are left, and to see if they're all we need to worry about." Backlash paused, then asked, "are you coming?"

Flashback studied his brother, "We just got here yesterday."

"Hm."

The older of the mechs narrowed his optics, "What the pit does that mean?"

Backlash said nothing, turning away to keep walking towards the exit. With a huff, Flashback followed, "You friggin' dweeb! What do you mean, '_hm_'?"

"The autobot atmosphere must be changing you. You've never turned down a chance to fight."

"Hey, I'm always up for a good challenge! But seriously, 'Lash! We just got here! Why do you wanna leave so soon?"

"I'm coming back," Backlash muttered, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You just can't stay out of the caves, thats what your problem is," Flashback started, "what about 'Dance? I think she wants all of us to stay here until we can come up with a plan of action."

"You're scaring me."

Again, Flashback stopped in his shock, "What?!"

"You didn't curse in that entire sentence, you suggested we talk to Sundance, and you said the words, 'stay here' and 'until' and 'plan'. We've already covered that you rarely avoid conflict willingly. Thats not like you."

"You're such a smart aft."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Flashback vented, "without me, you'd get your shiny black ass handed to you on a gilded plate."

"Don't use such complex words. It'll burn out that simple processor of yours." Backlash cut him a sly grin, the first Flashback had seen since they arrived. "I'll race you to the boundary line."

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong," Flashback grinned back, punching his knuckles together.

Backlash's grin faded completely, face smoothing out into a toneless expression, when a voice called, "Hey! Where are you two headed off to?"

"Is he always around you?" Flashback mumbled, "geeze, 'Lash, haven't even been here forty-eight hours and you've already got yourself a fan club." He stopped and turned halfway, raising an arm to wave at the mech that had just stepped into the hall. "Yo! Hotshot! What's kickin'?"

"Nothing much." The older mech paused, then raised an optic ridge, "why do you two look like a couple of sparklings sneaking into a stash of high grade?"

Flashback's grin broadened, "High grade? Where?"

"It's none of your business," Backlash spoke up without turning to face him. He was looking over his shoulder at the mech, optics hidden behind his currently dark visor.

Flashback continued in the background, "Whos got high grade? About Prowl does. Mechs a glitch, I know it. For such a tight ass, he would have a secret stash, wouldn't he?"

Hotshot studied Backlash seriously for a moment before approaching with calm, even footsteps. Flashback paused, noticing for the first time just how calm the mech was around his brother. Ever since the match with Prowl early that morning, Backlash had been regarded with a sense of either caution or strained respect, and almost everyone kept their distance but their family, Ash, and Flashback's friends. Optimus even seemed to stay away from him, though Flashback figured it was because he knew Backlash wasn't exactly his biggest fan.

Other than those few, Hotshot was the only mech that seemed to be completely at ease around Flashback's brother. It surprised him, but not enough to shut him up, "I bet hes got a stash in the computer room. He works security, doesn't he?"

"I never really got to thank you," Hotshot said, stopping within arm's reach. He raised a hand to his chest plates, "you saved my life, Backlash. You didn't even know me, but you did it anyway. Why?"

Backlash said nothing.

"And don't tell me its because I'm an autobot, because I _know _you don't care for us."

"No one deserves to suffer in darkness," Backlash finally answered, "I know what its like to be left in the caverns to die. It's lonely, and dark, and frightening."

Flashback stepped back, snapping to attention at his brother's words. His wide blue optics focused on the taller of the three, who had never spoken so openly to hardly _anyone_ before. Backlash finished, "Someone was there to save me, if not for him I would have offlined. Autobot or not, I wasn't about to leave you there to waste away."

Hotshot let the words sink in, then said, "I want you to train me."

Flashback twisted his neck sharply to stare in shock at the autobot now, unable to believe what he was hearing. Backlash's face plates twitched, and he said, "You're already a seasoned warrior. Why would you want some brat like me to train you?"

"I couldn't even _see _her," Hotshot hissed, "ages of war and battle, and I couldn't even keep up with the femme. She dodged every shot I took, and almost tore me apart in a matter of minutes. I never want to be in that position again. I saw what you can do. Prowl is an older mech, but hes no push-over, and you put him on the ground in three minutes. I've never seen anyone do that."

Backlash didn't answer right away, having turned some where during their conversation to face the mech. Flashback looked back and forth between them before settling on his brother. For a moment, he thought that the younger mech was actually considering taking Hotshot on. Then he spoke, "What are your primary weapons?"

"Standard pistol and rifle," Hotshot said with a shrug.

"I can't help you then. Get Flashback to train you."

"What!" Flashback sputtered, "you can't just pass him up on me like some-"

"AND," Hotshot said, cutting Flashback off, "I know a bit about swords."

_And there it is. _Flashback looked at his brother expectantly, then said pointedly, "Those are _your _primary weapons, 'Lash."

"I'm no expert," Hotshot hesitated, "but I can learn."

Backlash's lip plates tightened, like he was trying to keep from smiling or grimacing, and he tried, "Why don't you go to Sundance? She knows a little bit about everything. She'll be more than happy to help you-" He vented when Flashback elbowed him hard in the side.

Hotshot cut Flashback a smile before focusing on Backlash again, "I'm asking _you_."

"_Why?_?"

"Because you saved my aft. Besides, your sister asked me to keep you busy, so you didn't wander off somewhere. Like underground-somewhere."

Flashback grinned, "You're busted, bro."

Backlash vented sharply. Hotshot shrugged, "Sorry, 'Lash."

"Don't call me that." Backlash hissed, agitation clear in his voice. Hotshot held up both hands like he was surrendering. "I'll teach you what I can."

"Great!" Hotshot perked up like a happy sparkling. When Backlash turned to stalk away, the older mech followed, "when do we start?"

"As soon as we find a decent place to train."

"Awesome."

Flashback watched them go, then shook his head. He pulled at his sister carefully through the bond, mindful of her damaged spark, _'Nice, 'Dance.'_

She answered slowly, _'Nice what?'_

_ 'Did you tell Hotshot to keep 'Lash busy?'_

_ '...No. Why?'_

Flashback blinked, then snorted, "Crafty little shit. He knew Backlash wouldn't argue with Sundance." He turned and headed off down the hall, wandering around until he stumbled across Solaris and Warhammer.

* * *

Sundance narrowed her optics, turning them up to the sky. Her thoughts were split between wondering what her creators were doing to worrying about her brothers and thinking about that slagging dinobot. Ash had bugged the pit out of her about him, and though the human was off in the human cafeteria gathering some snacks and saying good bye to Lennox, she couldn't get the mech's face out of her processor.

Optimus said that the dinobots were located on the second base, which was supposedly across the states. She could be there in a night if she flew fast enough...but then what would she do? She hadn't seen the mech in years, hadn't talked to him in longer. What if he forgot about her? What if he didn't _care _anymore? And the other dinobots, the new ones. What would they have to say about her? Sundance vented sharply, shoving the thoughts from her processor.

It didn't matter. What happens, happens. She'd get through it. She'd gone through all kinds of things in her life. One or two more tragedies wouldn't kill her.

Sundance blinked, optics turning down when she felt a hand swat across her toe claws. Ash grinned up at her, "Lets go, Sunny!"

Axel was in her arms. He leaned back to smile up at her, "Yeah, Sunny! Lets go!"

Sundance smiled softly at them before stepping back and transforming down. She shifted and laid down on her belly, bending her long neck to watch them as Ash started to climb up her arm. Axel's brown eyes widened, "Mommy, what are we doing?"

"We're going to fly home," Ash said cheerfully.

"Fly? Really?"

Sundance waited until they settled on her back before strapping them down to the plate of armor when seat-belt like material. She rose to her feet and crouched down, "Yes, but not too fast."

Axel's fingers gripped a plate of her armor the same way Ash's used to when she was his age. Sundance's spark warmed at the memories, processor easing. She pulled at her brothers through their sibling bonds, letting both of them know that she was going to be gone for a while. When they both responded to her, she pushed off of the earth with less force than usual so she didn't throw the humans right off of her back.

Ash hunkered down, one arm wrapped around Axel's little body to keep him anchored to her. Sundance ascended quickly, tilting her wings to gently glide through the air. She hummed when the air around her filled with Axel's squeals of laughter. Ash joined in soon after he started.

* * *

Sundance dropped out of the sky smoothly, but not too quickly. Her feet landed on a bed of gravel, managing to wedge her long body in a clear space between stacks of vehicles and junk. Her optics fell on the familiar box-shaped shop that she had grown up in, and softened. Folding her wings carefully against her back, Sundance simply stood there and stared at it, processor overcome with memories.

It was exactly how she remembered.

"...I bet it feels good, doesn't it?" Ash said quietly, "to be home again."

"You have no idea," Sundance whispered back.

Axel started to wiggle, "Mommy! I wanna go see mimi!"

Sundance tensed, optics widening. She whispered, "Mimis here?"

"Yeah," Ash shifted Axel, "so is uncle Critter and Brooklyn. They moved in after Brooklyn graduated from high school, and they pretty much took over the shop when mimi got too old to work. God, they're going to be so excited to see you."

"Do you stay here, too?"

"For the rest of the week, yes. We weren't supposed to be back from New York for another week, so I guess we'll just camp out here." Ash paused, then snapped, "what are you waiting for, you big ass flame thrower? Lets get going!"

Sundance waited a moment longer before creeping towards the shop. When she reached the door, which was wide and tall enough to let her through, she tucked her nose spike under neath the folding metal and slid it up into the wall. Someone inside yelped in surprise, and something crashed on the floor. Sundance flinched, but stuck her head inside and fixed wide red optics on the humans inside.

There was her mimi, and there was Critter. They were both sitting together, small bodies draped over the old couch she remembered curling up on as a sparkling. Both heads were turned in her direction, eyes wide. At first, all anyone could do was sit there and stare...at least until Ash untangled herself and her son and carefully slid down. Her feet landed on the gravel outside and she called, "Hi mimi! Look who I found in New York!"

"...What...?" Critter whispered, bright green eyes growing even wider. He shifted, turning his body to lean over the top of the couch, "...it can't be."

Sundance crawled inside, skirting a big red dodge pick up to approach the couch. Gears breathed, "Who is it? Alex, who-"

"It's Sundance," Critter opened both arms towards Sundance immediately, "I think it is, anyway...but...I don't know _how."_

Gears inhaled sharply, "Sundance?"

Sundance pushed her nose into Critter's arms gently, then tilted her head to graze her cheek plates against Gears' thin arms, "..._Primus._" She inhaled softly, taking in their scents, "I've missed you."

Suddenly both humans were halfway over the couch and hugging her so tight she was afraid they'd hurt themselves. Questions came flying at her from both sides;

"Oh my _GOD-_How-When-"

"How long have you been here?"

"Baby, you've gotten _bigger!_ And you sound so grown up!"

"Shit, Sundance!"

"When did you get here?"

"_How _did you get here?"

"Does Optimus know?"

"I can't believe it!" Critter laughed breathlessly, "holy _crap, _you...you're...you're really here."

Sundance settled slowly, mindful of the humans around her. Tears started to run down their faces, and she tensed a little. Gears was smiling widely, the expression pulling at her old scars, which had grown deeper and darker over the years. Her pale eyes were unfocused but she nearly sobbed, "Oh, baby! I've missed you _so much_! I can't believe you're _home_!" Her gnarled hands began to pat and smooth over Sundance's face plates, "Oh God, thank you...my babys home..."

"What about the others?" Critter started, green eyes lighting up, "wheres Demona?"

"Still on the moon," Sundance answered quietly, "my brothers and I are the only ones on earth."

"Your brothers?" Gears' hands stilled, and she added, "Backlash and Flashback...did they come with you? Where are they? They must be huge now!"

"They're busy wrecking havoc at base," Sundance shuttered her optics, "I promise I'll bring them by as soon as I get the chance."

"You do that." Gears tried to pull her closer, Sundance allowed it. "God, baby, I missed you so much...I love you, Sundance."

"I love you, too, mimi."

"Hey!" Ash called, walking over. She wedged herself between the two, Axel still in her arms, and rested a hand over Sundance's face, "you two need to quit hogging her. I saw her first."

Critter laughed, "You got to fly home with her! Learn how to share, Ash."

Sundance's spark filled with warmth, and a real smile pulled at her face. For the first time in years, she was completely at peace.

* * *

**Pretty much. **

**I have a feeling that we'll be seeing some dinobots very soon...**

**Really looking forward to the chapter when they see Backlash and Flashback again. Will be an interesting update.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Much love.**

**Sundance and her families and friends, the burrowers, and teh story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sundance tilted her nose down, her breath playing in her mimi's thin gray hair. The woman had fallen asleep, curled into herself, between the femme's arms. Watching her, Sundance remembered all the times when she had fallen asleep in Gears' arms as a sparkling. It felt strange, but her spark was warm and at peace for the first time in years from just being able to touch her. Throughout the years of her exile, Sundance had come to earth several times. She came to stretch her wings and feel the sunlight, but mostly to see everyone. She'd watch them from afar, smiling as they interacted, completely oblivious to her.

But that was all it was. Watching. Only once or twice had she chanced actually showing herself to them, actually speaking to or touching them.

"I haven't heard her laugh like that in years," Critter said, settled on the floor with his awkward legs bent beside him. He was leaning against her arm for support, head against her shoulder plating. "God, Sundance. For a while there, I never thought we'd see you again."

Sundance lowered her head slowly, optics still fixed on the old woman, who looked so tiny and frail against her thick, red claws. She pressed her nose into her mimi's hair, breathing in a scent she'd known since the first days of her life. She felt peace and love automatically pool through her, a lot like the way it did when her brothers went out of their way to make her laugh or when her creators would hug her tight.

Gears shook slightly in her sleep. Sundance's optics saddened, and she said softly, "Shes older."

Critter lifted a hand to push through his hair, forcing a breath of air through his nose in an exhausted manner. Sundance shifted her attention to him next, just barely tilting her head in his direction to look. He was older, too, and his hair was shorter than she remembered it and lighter. There was creases around his eyes, and he was still lean and small, the complete opposite of his brother. His legs were still thin. She'd caught a glimpse of his ankles earlier when he slid his way over to sit beside her. They were both knobby, like he'd broken them a few times since her last visit.

_You're all older. _She vented softly, "She can hardly walk." _You still can't. No one ever recovered from the war with the decepticons. _

"...Yeah." Critter muttered, like it was something he absolutely hated to talk about, "shes up there in years, but shes been doing better lately."

"I noticed shes not as...broken as she used to be."

"You can thank Ratchet for that. He finally came here and put mom on lock down until she let him help her out. He cleaned up a lot of scar tissue and did some procedure that took care of most of the arthritis in her joints. Ever since, she's felt better."

Sundance smiled, "Ratchet? Putting mimi on lock down?"

He grinned at her, "Hard to believe, isn't it? She nearly torched his tail pipe and welded mufflers on his face, but he did it."

Sundance hummed softly, "I'm glad."

"We were, too."

"Wheres uncle P?"

Critter moved his legs, "At the ranch. Jo twisted her ankle pretty bad while working a colt, so hes kinda taken over all of the barn duties for the week. Rose and her brother are helping."

"And uncle Rex?"

"Currently on vacation with Shark."

Sundance smiled, "I always knew those two would get back together."

He nodded, "Pockets says they were made for each other."

Sundance nodded and let the quiet sink in for a moment, but a question started nagging at her and it wasn't long before she asked, "Where's Brooklyn?"

Critter blinked at her owlishly, like he couldn't believe that she knew he'd adopted the girl. "Shes out with some friends. She won't be home until later tonight..."

"Ah. Hopefully not getting into trouble, right?"

"...Right. How did you know?"

"That you adopted her?"

"Yes."

"She was so attached to you before we left, and you wouldn't put her down anyway. I knew that she'd weaseled her way into your heart."

"She's my little girl," Critter nodded, "I never thought I'd ever be a dad...but I can't even remember what life was like before her...Is it weird?"

Sundance moved, lifting her arm to lay it on the other side of him and slide him closer so she could keep both of them warm, "Is what weird?"

"Axel. Brooklyn. Everyones had kids."

Sundance pulled her lip plates back in a light grimace, "It's _really _weird. I couldn't wrap my processor around it at first, especially Axel."

"I guess its safe to say you don't have any yet?"

Sundance nearly glitched. She jolted so hard it rattled the humans and nearly woke her mimi. Her optics widened and she stared at him. Critter made a face and threw his arms up into the air, "Its just a question! I mean, Ash is younger than you are and hers is already like seven! And you and Grimlock-"

"Primus! Does _everyone _think I'm involved with that aft-faced glitch?!" Sundance vented sharply, "I mean, really!"

"WELL," Ash called, walking back into the shop with a wide shit-eating grin on her face, "You _were_ caught cuddling with him! So he can't be that aft-faced-looking, can he?" She hiked her leg up and stomped her foot down over the arm of the old couch and said cheerfully, "And I bet you think he has some really hot ass legs, right?"

Sundance shot her a look, "Don't you have a child to tend to?"

She shrugged, "He's asleep in mimi's room."

Critter twisted to look back and forth between them before looking up at Sundance with an almost fatherly, 'what-was-that-exactly?' look. He repeated, sounding half hysterical, _"Cuddling?_"

Ash laughed, and whistled, "How 'bout them legs, Sunny!"

"If I stepped on you right now-" Sundance threatened, glaring at her.

Ash interrupted, "I'd go squish and you'd get Ash-goo all over your toes!"

Sundance gave her a look that had often sent decepticons and burrowers alike running, but Ash only grinned wider and said, "Remember what you promised me?"

"I'm going to beat you."

"You came to see us..."

"With my tail."

"So now its time to see your mech!"

"Until you writhe and scream for mercy."

"I bet that big dumb barney-shit has missed you so much!"

"Until you cry."

"And it'll be good for you because I _know _you miss him too!"

Sundance opened her mouth to retaliate, but Critter beat her to it, "What? You're leaving?" His voice was sad, and it squeezed her spark. The tension left her body when she focused on him. He continued, voice softening, "But you just got here."

"I'll come back," Sundance promised, dropping her head to push her nose into his arms, "and next time, I'll bring my brothers with me. They've gotten so big. We'll all come here, when uncle Pockets and uncle Rex are here, so we can all be together."

He hesitated, "Promise?"

She smiled, "Promise."

He hugged her as tight as he could, cheek pressing to her face plates. He whispered, "God I missed you, kid. I remember the first time I saw you, before you could even speak or walk...you've grown up. I'm so proud of you."

Sundance hummed happily, spark warming. She could do nothing but smile, unable to think of anything to say. She moved around them carefully, shifting back before she stood. She touched her nose to her mimi's shoulder, then Critter's, and stepped away. Her optics raised to Ash, who motioned wildly and ordered, "Get out of here and go see that damn dinosaur!"

Sundance lingered a moment longer, then slipped out through one of the garage doors. She walked until she found a clear spot to launch, then shoved off into the air. She circled the junk yard a few times, reluctant to leave her human family again, until thoughts of the dinobot began to fill her processor. She left them soundlessly, smile disappearing as worry curled around her spark and tension pulled her cables tight.

* * *

Sundance managed to talk Flashback into abandoning his target practice with his friends long enough to ask what the coordinates for the second autobot base were. Once she had them, she vented loudly in agitation. Optimus had stationed them in the arctic, clear across the ocean in a small dome-shaped bunker that was settled in the middle of a frozen plain.

Primus, she hated cold places.

The moon was bad enough. The sun's light never reached it, and the atmosphere was always still and chilly. It had taken her years to finally get used to it, and she still caught herself shivering sometimes, but the arctic was completely different.

_'Optimus said they're stationed in a mild area, so none of the bastards freeze to death,' _Flashback tried to reason through their bond, _'Sis, I love you, and you are one hell of a badass, but I don't think this is such a good idea...we all know you don't do well in cold.'_

_ He's right, _She thought. _I'll freeze before I even touch the ground._

She pumped her wings then tilted them to turn around, when her processor whispered, _The last time you saw him was nearly seven years ago. _

Sundance shuttered her optics. _And what if he doesn't even care anymore?_

_ Then light his aft on fire and leave him to burn. If he doesn't remember you after all of that shit you went through together, he's not worth it. _

_ I promised Ash I'd go see him. _Sundance curled her claws, flexing the cables in her knuckles and wrists. She hovered, flapping her wings absentmindedly as she argued with herself. Images of him surfaced in her processor, of his cold optics and the brutality in everything he did. How she'd feared him and fought him against good judgment. When he got in her face, she got right in his, even though his jaws were big enough to close around her body and his neck was thick enough to lift her high into the air, wings and all.

The confused, thoughtless rush of words that left him when he first admitted how he felt about her. The way how he came to watch her, carefully, like he was her own personal guard. In a matter of months, her opinion of him had been completely flipped around.

And she realized that she wanted to see him, even if it meant finding him too busy with his soldiers to care for her, or even, as mad as it sounded, with another femme. The thought of it made her spark twist violently in her chest, but she pushed it aside. She was never a weak femme. She wasn't about to start being one now.

Sundance straightened her wings and pulled them in as hard as she could, flattening her armor as she sliced through the air. The arctic was a ways away, but she could make it. She was much faster now, her wings were stronger and were able to carry her much farther than the last time she'd made the trip down to Earth.

She flew without pause, straining her body for hours until she'd passed over the states and the ocean. Sundance felt the change in temperature in the air. First it cooled down a little, just enough to chill her armor, then it started to drop. The horizon vanished, lost between a stretch of dark, cold water and heavy gray clouds. She could smell precipitation in the air, which only made her dread reaching the frozen hell even more.

Water finally gave way to land, a barren, white place that seemed endless, spanning out in all directions. Warnings began to flash through her processor, and she initiated defensive routines that would stave off the cold for a while longer. Her armor lifted and spun once or twice, the liquid fire in her belly rising to heat her main energon lines and keep her joints warm. Steam hissed out from between her armored plates, and she clamped her mouth shut with a loud vent.

Frost began to gather on her feathers. She tried her best to get rid of it with a few quick shakes of her wings, but it stuck to her. She began to search, optics rapidly scanning over the snow. _Where are they? This is close to the coordinates. The base should be-_

Sundance spotted the dinobots first. They were out tromping in the snow, roaming aimlessly in circles but always sticking together. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they were playing.

There was three of them out there, but she only recognized one. Swoop was the easiest to pick out of the grumbling trio, hiking ahead of his comrades in his bot form. He was so small and slight compared to them, even though up close he was taller than Sundance.

The other two were beasts, huge, _hulking _mechs with thick plating decorated in sharp spines and horns. The biggest of the three was the slowest, lumbering far behind the other two with a clueless look on his face. He was hunched over almost awkwardly, with a huge tail dragging along behind him in the snow.

The second looked pissed off, and was snarling out responses to Swoop's ridiculous questions and insults. He was stomping, fists clenched at his sides. He was bulky and short, though that didn't seem to slow him down. A pair of thick horns curved up from the crown of his helm, a third spike on a head-shaped piece of armor on his chest.

Sundance hesitated for a moment, staring at them. Who were these mechs? And _where _was Grimlock? Should she land? Or search for him?

The warnings intensified. Her joints creaked as ice began to flake over her back and tail. Sundance clenched her jaws and made the decision. She couldn't stay exposed in the air. She had to land, now, and find shelter. Even if it meant fighting her way through a bunch of angry dinobots. Her descent was silent, so they didn't even notice her until she began to transform in hopes of seeming less like a new threat.

Swoop swung around first, blue optics wide as they fixed on her. The other two were slower, but they wore similar expressions. Sundance brushed her hands over her hips in an agitated manner, trying to clear away the layer of snow that was beginning to build up on her body. Her wings shifted then folded neatly behind her. She greeted, "Hi, boys."

She blinked and raised her optics to them when she heard the sound of rapid transformation. Sundance yelped when the one with the horns, who had shifted down into a triceratops based alternate, slammed into her. His thick, lethal horns tapered off into sharp points that could pierce her armor through, but she miraculously avoided them. Her hands flew up to grip the tall frill on his head.

"What the hell!" Sundance snarled, glaring down at him.

He rumbled in a voice that was deeper than Grimlocks, "Decepticon _filth._"

Her optics widened. _What did he just call me?! _Her hands tightened, claws scraping over his armor. Sundance's spark filled with anger and she bent her knees and locked them, plunging her toe claws into the ice beneath them to anchor herself. She snarled, borrowing Ash's words, "Fucking dinosaur!" Sundance glared into his optics, her voice a dangerous snarl, "I didn't just spend a day and a half pushing my body to the limit just so some arrogant, aft-faced, moronic, egotistical-"

"You will shut your slagging mouth!" The mech bellowed. He abruptly jerked back a step, pulling free from her hold, and charged towards her again. Sundance was prepared this time and easily ducked out of the way. She twisted at the hip and slung both arms over his horns and pulled back as hard as she can, tilting his massive head up.

"_You_ won't slagging talk to me that way!" She shouted back, "you pit-spawned dinobots are all the same!"

"I will crush you!"

"You've had your chance, big boy!" Sundance bared her sharp dentals, "now its _my turn._" She unlocked her joints and shifted back quickly to transform in one of the fastest changes she'd ever made. Before he could even react, she was down on all fours with her wings spread around her and sharp fangs showing. Sundance curved her body outward then snapped it forward like a whip against his chest so hard he stumbled backwards.

Sundance advanced, sweeping in beneath his head to snap her jaws over his throat cables. He leaned his weight unto his rear legs, and she struck, headbutting him in the chin to send him falling on his aft. She climbed on top of him, claws sinking into his stomach plating as she pressed her teeth to his throat cables threateningly, "You say another word, I'll bite."

He rumbled angrily but kept his mouth shut. She hissed, "And for your information, I've been an autobot since the day I was created, so don't even start with that decepticon bull shit!"

Someone shifted behind them. Her senses were on high alert, battle routines were cycling through her processor, so she moved instinctively in reaction. Her head snapped up and she fixed burning red optics on the other two mechs, who were both staring at her in dumb shock. Swoop raised a claw to point, and whispered, tone full of disbelief, "Femme?"

"Swoop," Sundance greeted.

A huge grin cracked across his face and he threw his arms in the air, "Femme! You're here! I can't believe it!" He started to run towards her like he was going to tackle her with a hug. Sundance braced herself for it, loosening her claws on the triceratops' armor so she didn't damage it further. Swoop was halfway to her when he abruptly slid to a stop and twisted to look behind him.

Sundance tensed, holding her breath when she felt the earth begin to shake beneath her. It shuddered in a slow, steady rhythm. Her optics raised, looking past Swoop and his staring companion. A huge shape was approaching, emerging over a dune-like mound of snow.

Grimlock was as monstrous as ever, folded down into his frightening alternate. He stepped to the peak of the incline then stopped, cold blue optics focusing on them. They scanned over the dinobots, first over the biggest of the three around her, then over Swoop. The triceratops was last, and from him Grimlock went to Sundance. Sundance went rigid beneath his gaze.

Grimlock narrowed his optics and started to stalk down the incline and towards them. Swoop waved his hands in the air and shouted, "Hey, Grim! Look who dropped in!"

Grimlock didn't look away from Sundance, he didn't speak.

Sundance stepped back slowly, taking her weight off of the mech that had attacked her. She couldn't look away from the giant beast approaching, even when the mech beside her rolled to his feet. She snarled when he shoved his horns beneath her side and began to lift her into the air. Sundance turned her full attention to him and brought her claws down to slash his face plates. The mech roared when she nicked his optic, and he dropped her.

Sundance landed on her side in the snow, belly vulnerable. The impact stunned her for a moment but soon she was pushing herself up. Her optics widened when the ground quaked wildly, a colossal shadow fell over her. Grimlock stepped over her frame, shoving her back down on her side as he went, and slammed into the mech with an ear-shattering roar. In one move, Grimlock lifted the other mech high into the air and brought him back down with enough force to make the layers of ice under them groan and creak.

Grimlock placed a foot on his soldier's side and roared in his face. Sundance got to her feet, stepping back to avoid being smacked by a tail. She hissed when Grimlock abruptly turned to her. His lip plates lifted to show more of his dentals as he turned his body towards her.

Sundance ground her dentals, and tried, "Grimlock, don't-" He stepped towards her and opened his jaws. Sundance's spark filled with panic and she scattered backwards. The mech closed in on her in a single stride, though, and his teeth caught around her armor. She writhed when the earth left her feet and she was raised into the air. Sundance snarled, whipping her tail and beating her wings in an attempt to shake loose.

Grimlock tightened his hold on her and for a terrifying moment, Sundance was sure that he was going to offline her. He walked instead, holding her body high like she was some prize he'd won. Sundance vented heavily in relief when he carried her away from the other mechs and to a dome shaped, white building a short distance away.

She said, "Grimlock. Put me down."

He walked a little faster. Sundance winced when one of his dentals slipped between plates of her side armor. She reached up with her claws to grasp his face and managed to bring her neck up to glare into his optics, "Put. Me. Down."

He stared back at her but otherwise completely ignored her. They went through twists and turns, and in a matter of minutes, they're inside a large room with a huge berth inside. He drops her on it and then steps back. Sundance cursed under her breath and tried to right herself, getting her feet beneath her. She hissed, "Its about slagging time. One of these days, I'm going to beat your aft for-"

"Femme."

She lifted her optics to his. Grimlock started forward. He said, "You came back."

"I promised, didn't I?" She said, not even trying to keep the agitation out of her voice, "did you have to _carry me_? My legs work, Grimlock, I can walk just fine-"

"I've missed you."

Sundance swallowed. She hesitated before stretching her neck out, touching her nose to his. His optics brightened. "You are here," He moved closer, "you came back to me."

"...I missed you, too," Sundance managed, "but if you pull a stunt like that again, I'll knock you flat on your aft."

His face split into a wide grin. He abruptly crowded her, getting right up in her face. He challenged, "you won't do _anything."_

Sundance vented sharply, alarm coursing through her at the sudden invasion. She hissed lowly, "_Mech._"

"Femme."

"Get out of my face."

"No."

Sundance worked her jaw, irritated to the pits. _And why exactly did I come here? To be pushed around? _Grimlock tucked his nose under her neck and traced her armor with it until he reached her chest plates. He rested his head on the berth then, cheek to her armor like he was listening to her spark. "I missed you," He repeated again. Sundance blinked down at him, tensing when he suddenly hooked his teeth around her armor and yanked her closer to him.

She yelped, "_Grimlock_!"

"You are cold," He muttered, "the frost has gotten to you."

"I," She paused when he moved away just enough to step up unto the berth. He settled and she once again found herself being drug around, back towards him so he could wrap his body around her. She adjusted, the heat of his form burning through the numbness in her limbs, and finished, "I don't do well in the cold."

"I will keep you warm." He promised, "and you will stay here, with me."

Sundance vented softly. She almost told him that she couldn't, that she would have to go back to her brothers and that they would all have to return to the moon after all of this was over. Grimlock wrapped his powerful tail around her, and she decided against it. She was tired, and cold, and it had been years since she'd seen the mech. She had missed him, and cuddling sounded a lot better than arguing with him. So, for the moment, she allowed herself to forget about her real purpose on Earth.

Sundance lifted her head to rest between Grimlock's shoulders and shuttered her optics, slipping into a light recharge.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**Seriously, our internet connection is still crapping out on us, I'm lucky to even have a chance to get this up. Thats why I haven't been able to update hardly at all. So if you don't see any update e-mails or anything, thats why. Anyway, I've been planning the little face-off between Sundance and the Trike(I know his name, just can't recall it at the moment) since the beginning of 'The Storyteller'. You can expect a lot more shoving and shouting between those two in future chapters.**

**I was iffy on how to write Grimlock's reaction to seeing her, but I went back and read earlier chapters and decided that he'd probably just grab her and carry her off somewhere so she couldn't fly off or be distracted by anyone else. Silly Sundance, thinking he would just forget about her. **

**ANYWAY, I love you all. I hope you had a great Christmas, and I wish you a happy new year.**

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She could see him.

He was really small, and really cute. She was small, too, which she didn't really understand. Her armor was a different color, and...where were her claws? She needed those. She liked her claws, and she used them to fight. Why didn't she have them? And why was she so small? Maybe Shockwave changed her. Maybe he made her smaller so she could hide better. But then why did he take her claws?

_"You see the green land on the planet?" _The small mech was saying. She blinked when his voice came out tiny and child-like, an excited squeak that was quiet and almost timid, just like a mouse. He pointed a little black finger, _"Thats America. Thats where my brother and sister were created." _

What was an 'America'? She tilted her head at him, confused. She asked, "Who mech? Who is mech?" She hissed when her voice came out funny. She sounded small, too. What happened? What did Shockwave do?

The mini-mech ignored her. He continued, his voice sounding sad, _"Mom says I was created there, too, and that I lived on Earth with them for a few years. But I can't remember any of it. I guess I was too small or something. I wonder what its like, though. Flash says its awesome. It has to be."_ He turned his head to smile at her. She froze, another hiss leaving her when she saw his bright red optics. _"Sundance tells me stories about it all the time. I wanna go back someday. I wanna see all the places she's seen. I want to have my own stories to tell her."_

"Mech, mech, mech." Viral muttered. She tried to think, grasping for incomplete thoughts in her processor. This tiny mech was familiar. She _knew _him. She knew his optics, his face, his very scent. She knew his name, too, but she just couldn't think of it. So she just stared at him, trying to think one up. "One, two, three, four, five..."

_"I keep asking mom and dad, but they won't tell me why we left. Flash and Sundance won't, either. I don't get it. I mean, everyone liked Earth, so why did we leave? Its our home. All of our friends and family are there, and so are the other autobots. I hope that I can go there someday to meet the autobots. Besides you guys, I haven't met any others."_

What was this mech's name? It was driving her crazy, making the gears in her processor itch. Her lip plates twitched, she curled her fingers into claws. Finally, when she just couldn't take it anymore, she reached out and grabbed him. Her hands clenched around his black sparkling armor and she planted her face in his neck, sniffing loudly. His scent passed through her olfactory sensors, and suddenly it all clicked together. She squealed happily and yanked him closer, "Mech! My mech! One, two, I found you!"

She snuggled into him, "My mech, my mech, my mech...mech, mech, mech. Nine."

He didn't say anything, which kind of bothered her. He didn't even move, which was even weirder. Usually he spoke back to her, or tried to pull her off. And what was his name? She had to know his name. What femme didn't know the name of her favorite mech? She clenched her dentals and struggled, thinking as hard as she could. What was it? She asked, "What mech's name?"

He didn't answer. She huffed and pushed him away to look him in the optic, "_What mech's name_?"

He was still smiling innocently, brightly. Like he wasn't afraid of anything, like he was really, truly happy. It was sort of freaking her out. Her mech never smiled. Ever. She knew he didn't. She snarled at him and grasped his shoulders to shake him. His armor rattled, but his body was limp. When he didn't respond, she leaned in to bite him.

Then the mimi-mech vanished, and she was left holding air. She shrieked in surprise and jumped to her feet to search. She screeched, "Mech! Mech, mech, MECH!"

The ground left her feet, and she closed her optics. Her body floated, and she writhed, searching for something solid. And suddenly she was laying flat on her back, on something cold and hard. She onlined her optics slowly, staring up at artificial lighting and a ceiling made of stone and dirt. Slowly, cautiously, she pushed herself up. Her optics darted down to her arms first, checking to see if she was still different or how she should be. Her claws were long and dangerous, her arms were bare of armor. She was the right size, with the right weapons. A happy whir left her and she jumped down from the berth to land on all fours on the cavern floor.

She scanned her optics around the room, completely forgetting about the strange tiny version of her mech, and started towards the exit. This was Shockwave's nest, but it didn't look like the mech was home. So she would just leave, and go exploring. She still hadn't seen all the caves on earth yet.

She was stepping out when a name popped up in her processor. She nearly slammed to a stop, murmuring and fidgeting as it repeated over and over. It was familiar, she knew it. Why couldn't she think of who it belonged to?

She ground her dentals and started, "Mech, mech, mech. My mech."

She perked, a big smile pulling across her lip plates. She said, her voice raising, "My mech!" Turning, she ran down one of the long, curved hallways left by Shockwave's big worm-looking friend. She didn't have time to go exploring! She had to go find her mech, she had to tell him his name! He would be proud of her for finally remembering, wouldn't he? She had to go see him.

"Backlash!" She squealed, running as fast as she could, "my mech!"

* * *

"You ever heard the human expression 'the weapon doesn't make the man'?" Backlash asked tonelessly, walking towards the area he'd picked for Hotshot's 'training'. His hidden optics were narrowed. He was completely calm on the outside, giving off the illusion of complete disinterest. Inside he was cursing his luck. He should be tracking burrowers, not teaching full grown autobots how to wield their weapons.

Hotshot was right behind him, as cheerful as always. He blinked at the taller mech, "Uh yeah, I guess."

"Its slag." Backlash stepped into the clearing, "your weapon is everything. How sharp the blade, how powerful the gun, how you wield it, how you carry it. Without a good weapon and the knowledge to use it, you're nothing."

"What about good ole hand-to-hand combat? Didn't look like you were 'nothing' when you took out Prowl with your bare hands in three minutes."

Backlash stopped, eying the area carefully and letting his sensors search for any unwanted company. "Prowl wasn't using any weapons either. Burrowers will use everything they have in their reach against you. Blasters, blades, claws, dentals. There was a mech, used to be a predacon, who had a mouth full of sharp dentals. Flashback ran out of ammunition and decided to punch the thing in the face."

Hotshot winced. Backlash crossed his arms, "He hasn't tried to punch anything since." He nodded towards the clearing, "We'll train here."

Hotshot stepped beside him and put his hands on his hips, scanning over the area, "Why so far from base?"

"Because I don't want there to be any distractions."

Hotshot blinked at him, "It's important to learn how to work with a lot of distraction."

"I'm aware of that. I don't know how far you are in your training, so we'll just worry about the basics for now. You have to learn how to move correctly before you can worry about battle, anyway. Do you have a weapon?"

Hotshot seemed to shake himself out some deep thoughts before reaching into his subspace to pull out three oddly shaped pieces. Backlash watched, a mildly impressed look taking over his features when Hotshot put the pieces together. The alloys shifted and settled into different places until the weapon was seamless, becoming what looked like a heavy broad sword. Once it was together, the blade seemed to shimmer. Though he'd never seen it in real life, Backlash recognized the blade immediately. He said, voice soft, "The Star Saber."

Hotshot perked, looking at him, "The what?"

Backlash mirrored his confused expression, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That blade is one of the legendary three weapons forged by minicons before they died out." Backlash started, "its the most powerful sword known to our kind. The blade is so sharp it can slice a pillar of stone in half, and so strong that it can't be broken. Mechs spend their entire lives searching for it."

Hotshot stared at him like he'd grown two heads, "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Backlash deadpanned. Hotshot eyed him for a moment before venting quietly. He raised the sword to look at it, taking in the ancient etchings and the symbols on the hilt. They glowed like they were lined with energon, like the weapon had a life of its own. Backlash studied it, excitement squeezed his spark, and he said, a tiny bit of the feeling slipping into his voice, "You have no idea how important that sword is, do you?"

"I've never even heard of the Star Saber," Hotshot shrugged, "I don't know how the pit you have, I mean you're barely in your third frame."

Ignoring the comment on his age, Backlash pushed, "Where did you find it?"

"In the wreckage of a decepticon war ship. It was buried in the back of the cargo hold beneath a ton of high grade and ammunition." The older mech paused like he was thinking. He added, looking down at the blade, "It was dusty and dirty, like no one had even touched it in ages. But when I saw it...I don't know. It was like it just...spoke to me or something. I couldn't leave it or turn it in to the autobots."

Backlash narrowed his hidden optics, "Spoke to you?"

"It sounds stupid, I know."

Backlash clenched his jaw, thoughts cycling through his processor rapidly. It was the Star Saber, he knew it was. The language of the Primes was carved with painstaking care on the flat of the blade, mingled with the much more whimsical minicon runes. Aside from the markings, which were reason enough to believe that it was the real Star Saber, it was the only blade in cybertronian history that separated into three pieces. He'd read about it and the other two weapons since he was a sparkling, going through stacks and stacks of data pads they'd uncovered in their home after they left Earth. It was one of the things that got him started in swordplay in the first place. He'd admired it most of his life, and here was some autobot scout that had just stumbled upon the thing, without even knowing what it was, and kept it hidden away from the world to collect dust in his subspace.

It was maddening. From the way Hotshot was holding the sword, Backlash could tell that the mech was next to clueless on how to fight with it. What was _he _doing with one of the legendary three weapons? _Autobots. _He thought bitterly, _they never know what they're doing. _

"Hey, you okay there?" Hotshot asked, sounding concerned. The sound of his voice brought Backlash out of his thoughts. He gave a stiff nod, then motioned towards the weapon.

"It doesn't sound stupid." Backlash said, "everyone has one weapon that they can't part with." He lowered his hands to the holsters hidden on his legs and drew his swords now, holding them calmly at his sides, "perhaps yours is that sword."

Hotshot shifted the weapon to his other hand, "So when do we get started?"

Backlash waved towards him, "Show me what you know so far, and we'll start from there."

"So what? Like attack you or-"

"Yes." Backlash answered. His lip plates twitched upward when he caught the cautious look that took over Hotshot's face, "don't worry. I won't fight back."

"...Good. I really don't want to end up like Prowl. Ratchet still won't let him leave the med bay."

Backlash straightened, watching the mech carefully. Hotshot seemed to take a deep breath to prepare himself, tightened his hold on the hilt of the sword, and lunged towards him. He scanned over Hotshot's frame, taking in his form and the way how he held the blade behind him. Already, he could see a number of problems.

Hotshot was practically dragging the blade behind him, unaccustomed to it's weight. His foot steps were heavy, almost clumsy, and there was this clueless look on his face like he didn't know what he was doing. He was moving too slow, thinking too much. The older mech closed in on him in a few rushed steps, bringing the Star Saber up above his head to bring it down with all of his strength. In one smooth motion, Backlash raised his swords and blocked the attack, then angled them sharply against the larger sword to trap it. Hotshot's optics widened with shock.

"It's not wise to attack from above," Backlash mono-toned, "it leaves your sides completely unguarded, and that is where an enemy will strike first. You move your weapon side to side or up." Backlash lowered his swords and commanded quietly, "Try again."

Hotshot shifted then swung towards him, the sword coming from Backlash's right. Backlash deflected it, their blades sliding past each other on impact. "Again." The third time the older mech swung, he pulled back and attacked again without pause. Every motion was slow, almost exaggerated. Backlash counted the numerous errors in each strike, and by the eight or ninth time, he was correcting the autobot.

"Your shaking. If you hit an enemy with an unsteady blade, the impact will just knock it out of your hands," Backlash paused, then noted, "you're not used to swinging something like this around, are you?"

"Its just a tiny bit heavy," Hotshot muttered, "I have no idea what this thing is made out of."

"Extremely rare alloys that can no longer be found," Backlash answered smoothly, "you're having trouble supporting the Star Saber's weight, but you're still moving decently. You've got stamina. Straighten out your blade, you're holding it crooked."

Hotshot grinned, "All those years spent runnin' around as a scout. Had to be quick and I had to last." He swung again, the clang of clashing swords echoing through the air. He took a steady breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"Unless it relates to your training, no."

Hotshot cut him a look but went on anyway, "How long have you been fighting? I mean, theres no way you could be _this good _at your age. I know you guys said that you've all been fighting the burrowers since you were young, but Primus. Sundance, I understand. Flashback, maybe. But you? No way."

Another strike. Backlash narrowed his hidden optics, irritated. He watched Hotshot's form grow a bit sloppier when he spoke. The next swing the autobot made, Backlash made a simple twist of his wrists and wrenched the broad sword from his hands. The weapon spun through the air, end over end, to land planted in the ground, blade down. Hotshot stood stunned for a moment, blinking at his suddenly empty hands. After a moment, he asked, "And how the pit do you move _so fast_?"

"I've been fighting since I was in my second frame."

Hotshot stared, "_What?_ But, Demona, she-"

"Didn't have a choice but to train me." Backlash lowered his swords, "retrieve your weapon."

Hotshot stepped back and turned to pull the heavy sword from the earth, "So you've literally been fighting for most of your life, haven't you?"

"You could say that." Backlash gestured for the mech to come at him again, "Again."

Hotshot squared up and came at him. Once again, Backlash blocked his attack. He opened his mouth to correct the older mech's form when he felt a familiar tug on his spark. Frowning slightly, Backlash returned it and asked, _'What is it?'_

_ 'We need to head out on patrol.' _Flashback responded, sounding irritated and angry at the same time, _'something ugly just came out of the ground.'_

* * *

Flashback lifted his rifle to rest against his shoulder, grinning wide at the target. "Hows that for a clean shot, mechs?"

Warhammer blinked at the target, a large wad of useless metals that had been pushed and clamped together into the gruesome image of a 'con. It even had red eyes painted on the flat part of the head, though they were crooked and uneven. Flashback suspected that it was some kind of art project the smaller twins had put together. It had been a moving target, shifting back and forth wildly until they finally shot it into submission.

It was almost in pieces in some places, where his child hood friends had made their shots. He could tell a difference between the two with a glance. Solaris used a standard blaster, the 'wounds' left from it were melted around the edges and aimed at key joints on the dummy's body-knees and elbows. Warhammer took after his mech creator and favored a large canon over a blaster or a rifle. The mangled parts of the dummy were all his doing.

Then there was Flashback's work. Two clean shots, one in the middle of the head, and one in the middle of the chest, where a spark would be. Flashback's grin only grew when Solaris blinked asked, "How'd you hit a moving target like that? I've been trying to get a clean head-shot for years."

"Practice," Flashback puffed himself up, raising a fist to pound on his chest, "We've got tons of experience in aft-kicking. The burrowers are always moving, so we had to learn pretty damn fast how to hit a target that doesn't stop."

"It doesn't matter as long as you hit the slagger," Warhammer grumbled, "slow him down."

"Why slow 'em down when you can just gank 'em?" Flashback challenged, "a wounded mech is still an online mech, and an online mech can always cause damage."

Solaris raised his optic ridges, "Now you sound like some kind of prophet."

"Hear ye, hear ye," Flashback lowered his rifle and looked it over.

"Thats Shakespeare," Solaris corrected, "hes a poet."

"I thought he wrote plays?" Warhammer shifted his cannon back down into a normal hand.

"Both." Solaris followed his example and powered down his blaster before tucking it away. Flashback and Warhammer watched him before grinning at each other.

They said, "Nerd."

Solaris shot them a look, "Dad thinks its important to know about earth's history, so I learned. Don't give me that look. When have you ever ignored your creators' opinion?"

"Yesterday," Warhammer answered before Flashback could.

"And Ironhide didn't pound you into the ground?"

Warhammer winced, "I didn't say anything to him! You keep that kind of stuff locked away in your processor-"

Flashback tensed, feeling a subtle tremble through the earth. His bright blue optics turned down, grin wiped from his face. His optics narrowed, sensors straining. The other two started walking, completely oblivious. _What the frag was that? _He thought, tightening his hold on the rifle. Slowly, he began to follow his friends as they chatted their way from the gun range and across a wide span of sand to another, huge building. They'd told him earlier that this was the training area, with simulation technology, whatever that was. Fancy words and technology was his brother's cup of energon, not his.

"Flash?" Solaris asked, an edge of concern to his voice, "whats up, mech?"

Flashback hesitated, optics still narrowed as he met the taller mech's gaze, "You guys ever notice anything funny happening here?"

"Other than your face? No." Warhammer cut in.

Flashback snorted, "Gee, last time I heard that one I laughed so hard I fell off my dinosaur."

"See? He knows about earth's history as well," Solaris snapped like he was proving a point, "I'm not the only one, War!"

The bigger mech waved him off, "Are you coming or not?"

Before Flashback could speak, the ground shuddered again, though it was a bit more noticeable. The two autobots stiffened, wide optics dropping to the sand beneath their feet. Warhammer demanded, "What the pit is that!?"

"I told you idiots there was somethin' funny going on here!" Flashback hissed, shifting back a step to broaden his stance. His processor started to cycle through battle tactics, experience gained from previous battles rushing to the front of his mind. He said quietly, "Ground tremors, not big enough to be 'Dance or Driller. Small tremors mean small tunnelers..."

He tensed, optics raising to the training building when sand exploded up around it. A dark shape emerged, spinning around rapidly as it rose. Flashback moved on instinct alone, processor becoming clear of thoughts as he shoved between his friends. He braced one arm against Solaris and pushed him to the ground behind him then stepped in front of Warhammer. In half a second, the rifle was in his hand and aimed.

A pair of wide, insane optics fixed on him and seemed to focus. Flashback put his finger on the trigger, his processor screamed '_burrower'._ They were a bright, almost electrified blue that burned his optics. _Ex-bot. _The burrower dropped his jaw open and screamed in a shrill voice, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Flashback narrowed his optics and responded calmly, "Who."

"YOU CAN'T HIDE HER!" The burrower bared rows of serrated teeth then slid backwards before lunging forward. He angled his body out to the side sharply, running at an angle that nearly turned the mech over. Flashback followed his movements, adjusted his rifle, and pulled the trigger.

The burrower dropped in the sand like a stone. Flashback raised the nose of the rifle and rested it against his shoulder again, then started to approach. Quietly, his friends got to their feet with wide optics. Solaris called, "Flashback! Don't touch it! It could still be online!"

"You're joking, right?" Warhammer grunted, following Flashback, "he shot the glitch right through the spark."

Flashback ignored them and knelt beside the offline burrower. He clenched a hand in old, corroded armor and turned the mech to his back. His optics passed over shattered armor and a smoking, dark spark chamber that lay open, bare to the world. Flashback stilled for a moment, processor hard at work as the two mechs at his side inspected the damage.

_I can't sense anymore. Doesn't mean that there isn't any hiding underground, just waitin' to jump our afts. Why send just one? What femme was he looking for? Why come out in the open and not when we're alone? _Flashback ground his dentals. None of it made sense. _Unless..._

Flashback raised his optics to the mechs, "Get to base and alert Optimus that the territory isn't safe. Burrowers travel underground, and they can pop up just about anywhere as long as they can tunnel through it."

"But there's just one, and you killed him." Solaris said, "its over."

"If theres one thing I've learned on the moon, it's that in the case of burrowers, the trouble never stops with just one. Now get out of here."

Warhammer ground out, "We can defend ourselves."

Solaris stayed focused on Flashback, "What are you going to do?"

"Warhammer, I admire your courage, really, but this is no place for you two. I've been fighting these bastards ever since they started crawling out of the moon. So get the pit our of here. Before you get your faces bitten off or something." They lingered a moment longer before finally taking off.

Flashback pulled at his brother. Backlash's response was immediate, a subtle tug on Flashback's spark that let him know that he had the younger mech's attention. Flashback started, _'We need to head out on patrol. something ugly just came out of the ground.'_

_ 'I'm on my way,' _Backlash responded.

Flashback turned on one heel to approach the new hole in the ground. His optics brightened when he stood at the edge and peered down. He shifted his rifle from hand to hand, then added with an edge of concern, _'And I think the burrowers are after Sundance.'_

* * *

Sundance stirred, pulled from recharge by feelings of apprehension. The emotions were muted, and they stung her spark. Still, she reached through the distant bonds with her family until she found the source. Her optics onlined when her brothers reached back, sending her images and thoughts. She stiffened, seeing the image of a burrower of average size with autobot blue optics and a mouth full of sharp dentals. Alive and screaming, then dead on the ground, flat on his back.

_'Burrowers on autobot territory,' _Backlash mono-toned, _'they're getting brave.'_

_ 'Or insanely stupid, which is more believable.' _Flashback bit out angrily, _'I can't believe this shit! We finally get some down time to hang with the old crew, and then these bastards just pop out of the damn ground! I mean, seriously?! All I'm asking is for a weekend, a WEEKEND, without having to bust some aft!'_

Sundance vented softly, blinking as her optics adjusted to the darkness. She held her breath when her senses caught up with her, and she realized she was breathing in a heavy, almost stinky scent that nearly burned her olfactory sensors. Heat surrounded her, comforting and safe. Her head was raised, resting over a broad back with thick armor. She nearly panicked, trying to figure out just _when _she'd even fallen into recharge.

Her brothers started to argue over their sibling link. Sundance ignored it for the moment, lifting her head to stare down at the armored surface surrounding her. She saw familiar gray armor, familiar scars. A powerful neck, a massive head..._Grimlock._

She eased with a soft vent, raising her optic ridges as she studied his face. His body tightened around her in reaction to her shifting, and the big mech brought his head closer to tuck his scarred nose in against her side plating. Sundance's gaze softened. She lowered her head to brush her nose spike over the deep grooves, made by _her _dentals, in his nose. When he didn't respond, she lifted her head again and pulled at her brothers to get their attention.

Once they both quit nagging at each other, she asked, _'How many were there?'_

_ 'Only one, but he left a big, clear tunnel for us to follow. Lash and I are about to hop in and see __where it leads us.'_

_ 'Keep me updated,_' Sundance scanned her eyes over the dark room. _Where did he take me? These look like someone's quarters-Primus._

Sundance glared down at the mech now, a plume of dark smoke leaving her nostrils. She prodded him with her nose this time, pressing the blunt side of her nose spike against his face plates almost harshly. She kept instructing her brothers while trying to wake the big mech, _'Watch each other's backs, and don't let any of the autobots go down there with you. They'll just get themselves offlined. And PLEASE be careful!'_

_ 'Alright, alright! Geez, you sound like mom!' _

_ 'I'll be there as soon as I can,' _Sundance added, _'but I may not make it out there for another day or so.'_

_ 'We can keep things under control until then,' _Backlash promised, _'did you have a safe trip to the arctic?'_

_ 'Yes.' _Sundance send them both a strained wave of love, and told them to be careful again, before she retreated from the bonds to place her full attention on Grimlock. The mech was still in recharge.

"Pit-spawned-" Sundance vented loudly, "you just _had _to bring me to your quarters, didn't you? Primus, I hope no one else saw us..." _Dad will strangle us both if he catches word of this. _

She tried a few more times to make the mech wake up then she gave up. She uncoiled and pulled herself out from the cocoon his huge body had made around her and slid to the floor. Shaking out her armor, Sundance made her way towards the door. It opened for her the second she came close to it, which surprised her. Usually there was some kind of locking mechanism on doors that belonged to private quarters. It occurred to her then that only an idiot would try to steal from or attack Grimlock.

Sundance stepped outside and flattened her armor in response to the chill in the air in the long, white hall way. She paused, sifting through scents in the air before she started to cautiously walk. That aft-headed triceratops might be lumbering around, and she really didn't want to face him again.

Sundance was halfway down the hall way before she heard the distant sound of a heavy door sliding open. She paused, one foot raised in the air, and looked over her shoulder as the entire base began to shudder. She turned around when Grimlock emerged around the corner, so big that he nearly filled the hallway. She narrowed her optics at him, "Why did you take me to your quarters?"

He stared at her, expression toneless and optics cold. Grimlock rumbled deep in his threat before countering, "Where are you going."

"To the other autobot base."

His face-plates shifted into a snarl and he stepped closer. "You will _stay here_."

"_I _will go where I please," Sundance hissed, "you don't own me, Grimlock. I can do what I want, and I don't need to ask for your permission."

He moved closer, getting right up in her face. His hot breath fanned across her face plates, and the artificial light glinted off of his silver dentals. He ordered, "Stay _here_."

"No." Sundance bared her dentals back, broadening her stance a little in case he started shoving her around. "I _have _to go back, mech."

"No you don't. You have to stay here. With me." He moved in even closer, completely shadowing her. "I won't let you leave again."

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Sundance hissed, "You can't keep me here!"

He glared a second longer before his face cracked into a wide, almost _cruel _grin. Sundance stiffened. She backed up, shaking her head, "No, no, no. NO! Grimlock, don't you _dare_-GRIMLOCK!" Before she could finish, the dinobot leaned forward and picked her up in his jaws. He turned and trotted down the hall. She wiggled and writhed, trying to break free, but nothing would work.

Sundance watched his door come closer and closer, half expecting him to throw her inside his quarters and leave her there. When they blew right past it, she began to worry. He passed by a number of doors, turning off into different halls and running past a few mechs as they went. He picked up speed until he was running, and suddenly she found herself inside a large barren room with barred cells. Sundance froze, understanding squeezing her spark. She struggled harder then, ignoring the way how his dentals slipped past her armor and punctured her soft insides. The bastard had brought her right to the brig.

"You _slagging-_" She spat, "Grimlock! DON'T!"

The mech dropped her inside one of the cells, letting her tumble out of jaws to land in a mess of coiled red armor on the floor. Sundance sprung to her feet and lunged forward to escape or even bite the aft, but Grimlock had already stepped back outside and activated the locking code. A row of thick bars slammed down in front of her.

Sundance couldn't stop in time and she hit them. She bounced back, landing hard on her side. Grimlock stepped back and leaned down a little to watch her as she slowly pushed herself back up. Sundance could do nothing but stand there and shake for a few minutes, jaws clenched so tight together that the gears threatened to break. Her spark was red with rage, and her optics burned. All four of her family members reached through then, sensing it, and tried to comfort her before she lost it.

Sundance slowly raised her optics to him, and ordered, her voice low and dangerous, "Grimlock...Let. Me. Out."

"No."

Sundance glared at him, smoke spilling out of her jaws and nostrils in thick, black clouds that soon filled the room. _Primus, when I get out of here...your aft is going to be mine. _Her lip plates twitched. She wanted to say something, an insult or even a plea, but all that left her mouth was more smoke and the sparks of the liquid fire rising up inside of her.

Slowly, Grimlock's grin faded. He said, sounding half way confused and half way sad, "You are angry with me."

Some part of her realized that he was showing emotion, and a tiny voice told her that maybe she should just _tell _him everything. Why she was here, where she was supposed to be. She shouldn't be so fragging pissed off, he was just trying to keep her there with him. He didn't want her to leave. And on some deep, _deep _level, it made her spark warm. She spat instead, "YES! Of _course _I am _angry with you!"_

"I want you to stay here." He hesitated, shifting closer, "please stay with me."

Sundance jerked away from him, turning with stiff footsteps towards the far corner of the cell so she wasn't tempted to breathe her hottest flame right in his big dumb face. He moved again, his thick toe claws scraping against the tiled floor. After a moment, he called, "Femme."

Sundance ignored him, optics dark and angry. She stared at the corner instead. He shuffled again, then again. Minutes passed and she was still practically filled with rage. She flicked her feathers and folded her wings down tight around her frame. She caught him move uncomfortably from the corner of her optic. _Good. He knows he's pissed me off. Bastard. _

"Speak." He growled. Sundance didn't so much as flinch. He turned his head to eye her with one optic, then tried again, his voice a little softer, "Talk to me."

"Will you let me out?" Sundance finally bit out, mildly proud of herself when she kept her flames in check.

A moment of quiet, then, "No." Sundance said nothing else. He vented sharply and settled on his belly, face inches from the bars. "I will keep you here." He paused, like he was waiting for her to say something, then added, "and you will stay with me. And we will be happy." Another pause. "You were happy with me before you left. Why aren't you happy with me now?"

Sundance uncoiled a tiny bit in reaction to his words. He continued, "I don't understand. I don't want you to leave again, and you are angry with me." He pushed out a heavy breath through his nostrils, that sounded a lot like a dramatic sigh, "I waited so long for you to come back. I didn't know if you'd ever come back."

Sundance shuttered her optics. She turned her head just enough to look at him when she opened them again. Her perked a little when he saw that he had her attention. They laid there staring at each other in silence for a while, before she said, voice quiet, "Why do you care for me so much, mech? We barely even know each other."

"I don't know," He whispered back. He edged closer on his belly like a puppy trying to sneak, which would have been hysterical if she wasn't so angry with the mech.

She narrowed her optics, "If you care for a femme, you don't lock her up in the fragging _brig._"

"You were leaving."

"To help my brothers and the autobots."

"You were leaving," He repeated, "I couldn't let you go. Not again."

"You don't know me, and I don't know you." She reasoned with both, him and herself.

"Slag," He rumbled, cold blue optics narrowing, "I have seen you when you are strong, I have seen you when you are broken. I was there. I saw you, every part of you."

Sundance stared at him, quiet. He met her gaze, "I picked you up when you fell, I pushed you to your feet. I was strong for you, and then you were strong for me."

"I'll come back," Sundance said softly.

"Not soon enough. You can stay here, and not leave at all. And then I won't have to wait anymore."

"You have to trust me, Grimlock."

"My spark hurts when you are not here."

Sundance blinked at him, her anger suddenly forgotten. He turned his optics burned holes through her, down to her very spark. His voice was rough but quiet, "I need you." she froze, optics widening. Her spark heated and spun wildly, almost like it would come right out of her chest. He pushed himself back up to his feet, "Do you understand now? I need you here. You can't leave."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Pit, Grimlock!" Sundance hissed, turning away from him again, "Just stop! I can't abandon my family-"

He leaned closer, dentals flashing on the other side of the bars, "You will stay _here!"_

"You told me that a king doesn't need anyone but his soldiers!" Sundance shouted, "You have your fragging soldiers, so let me go!"

"No."

The rage came back, overpowering the awkward warmth in her spark. She warned, "Grimlock, if you don't let me out _now, _I will _never _forgive you, and I _will _leave your pompous aft."

He hesitated.

"_Now, _Grimlock."

Slowly, he brought his nose up to a large keypad on the wall. He pressed a flat button and the bars in front of her raised with a hiss of air. Sundance stalked out, pushing past the mech. She felt it when he lowered his head to brush his nose over her back armor, and tried to ignore the way how the contact made her spark jump. Cursing under her breath, she stepped out of the room and started down yet another long hall. Sundance tugged at her brothers to let them know that she was coming.

"I will come with you," Grimlock said abruptly, voice hard to leave no room for argument. "If you won't stay with me, I'll stay with you."

"Fine," Sundance bit out, "as long as I can _go._"

"You will not fly."

Sundance stopped again, and slowly turned to face him, "_What_ did you say?" _Are we REALLY having this conversation AGAIN?_

"You will not fly." He leaned in closer, "the frost will freeze your wings, and you will fall from the sky."

Sundance stared at him. He took her moment of shock to get up in her space again. He lowered his head and pushed against her chest, making her slide backwards. She hissed and snapped at him, "Don't push it, mech! You're lucky you're not already in pieces!"

"We have a ship for short-range transport," He said, pushing her further, "we will go together."

"Stop pushing me around like some freakin' pawn!" Sundance hissed, "and wipe that grin off your face!"

He tucked his head under her side and slid her around so she was facing the opposite direction and pushed until she started walking. He followed after her like a shadow as she navigated the halls, guiding her around turns with his nose.

* * *

**I know a chapter that never ends, never ends, never ends! I know a chapter that never ends, never ends, never ends! And this is how it goes...Seriously. Fourteen pages. Yikes...**

**SO...I kept trying to write this several different ways in my head and I couldn't get past this. Everythings picking up a bit faster than originally intended. I don't like most of it, mostly the part with 'Lash and Hotshot then the part with Sundance and Grimlock...though that last bit was kinda fun to write. **

**Its LATE because our internet is STILL crapping out. Dad finally called the company a few days ago...you know what their response was? "Oh, we'll send someone out in two weeks." WHUT DA FUQ?! Seriously. **

**Anyway...done. Tell me guys what you think. **

**Also, a guest reviewer asked me if I killed off Mudflap and Skidz-I did not. For bay-verse characters, I really like them. **

**Love to you all, hope you enjoyed.**

**Sundance and her family and friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Flashback glanced behind him when he felt the pull on his spark that alerted him that his brother was nearby. Sure enough, Backlash was slipping through the darkness, lean body angled low because the tunnel wasn't tall enough for him to walk through normally. Flashback nodded towards him, meeting the crimson optics hidden behind the red visor, and motioned ahead of him. Backlash took point then, stepping past the older mech smoothly.

He tugged at his brother through their sibling bond, _'Sundance is on her way.'_

_ 'I know,' _Backlash responded, drawing one of his blades like he was expecting an attack. Flashback caught the red glow of his visor as he scanned the tunnel before proceeding. The younger mech added, _'she's bringing Grimlock with her.'_

Flashback froze in place, blue optics wide. Backlash kept walking at an easy, slow pace. Once the news sank in, Flashback grimaced, "Pit." _'Really? She's bringing that big aft with her?'_

_ 'Whats the matter?' _Backlash said, almost mockingly, _'don't like dinosaurs?'_

_ 'It has nothing to do with slaggin' dinosaurs. That mechs one of the biggest afts I've ever seen. You know he ran over Sundance once, right?' _Flashback's spark heated with an old anger at the memory. It was his fault, really. He shouldn't have ran out in front of a big ass dinosaur-bot. The big brute should have been paying attention, though. Seriously, was it really that easy to miss Sundance? To _not _see her huge red armor or her wings or tail? She'd been stuck in the med bay for days after that.

Ahead, Backlash paused. He turned his head just enough to glance back at Flashback, who kept talking, _'She was trying to stop him from stepping on me, and he just plowed right through her like she was nothin'. Primus, I'll never forget that. Big bastard. If you're THAT slagging BIG, you need to pay attention to your damn surroundings.'_

_ 'When did this happen?' _Backlash asked calmly.

_'Not long after you were created, baby bro. Dad just about gave birth when he saw what happened. I've only seen him that upset maybe three times, but damn. I think he wanted to gut Grimlock. I know I wanted to.'_

They fell quiet for a few moments, sinking into the darkness as they followed the tunnel. It was almost too dark for Flashback to make anything out, but having grown up on the moon, he was used to it, and had learned to adapt his other senses to make up for it. His audios were fine tuned to pick up the tiniest of sounds. He could hear the almost silent, steady intakes of his brother and the echo of their footsteps. Squinting in the darkness, Flashback asked, _'How the pit did they make a tunnel in the sand? I mean, seriously. How is that even fraggin' possible?'_

Backlash tilted his head just enough to glance at him, slowing down to crouch lower when the tunnels became narrower, _'Touch the walls.'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'The walls,' _Backlash repeated with a hint of irritation, _'touch them.' _He vented softly, _'If this __cavern gets any smaller, we're going to be in trouble.'_

Flashback blinked at his brother's back, then stretched an arm up to touch the ceiling tentatively, half afraid that if he pressed too hard the whole place would come falling down. He looked up with wide blue optics when he touched a smooth, polished surface instead of loose grains and sediments. "The pits?" He murmured, "What the hell did he-"

_'Heat and pressure,' _Backlash mono-toned, _'heats and compresses loose sediments into stone. Its clear that the mech who made this tunnel was adapted to burrowing through different substances. It would take a strong, durable frame to make something like this.'_

Flashback paused, staring at his little brother. He asked, completely forgetting that there may be others hidden further down in tunnel, "You _did _see the bastard I shot down, didn't you?"

Backlash vented softly in annoyance, though Flashback could feel that it wasn't towards him. The taller mech stopped completely, now crouching several steps ahead of him with his head low like he was studying something. Flashback put his hands on his hips, and quietly thanked Primus, once again, that he'd inherited his father's build. Even though the tunnel had grown smaller as they went, it was still tall enough for him to stand straight. He continued, still staring at his brother with a raised optic ridge, "He was a quick slagger, but he was small. Small frame, small armor. I don't think some little fragger like that did something like _this._..Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"The tunnels too narrow for you to continue," Backlash said quietly, raising a hand to point. Blinking, Flashback looked at what he was pointing out then cursed under his breath violently. The pathway slimmed down, becoming so small that even if he laid flat on his front and crawled, he wouldn't fit.

Flashback stared ahead before raising an optic ridge at his brother, "Told ya he was a tiny little bastard." He paused, a frown pulling at his face-plates when the rest of Backlash's sentence caught up with him, "too narrow for _me_?"

"Yes."

Flashback scoffed, "Well if its too small for me, then its too small for you!"

"Not quite," Backlash said, looking over his shoulder to give him a slight but amused smile, "you're wider than I am, Flash."

"Did...did...did you just call me _fat?!..._That's offensive-I'm offended. _So _offended."

"You gonna cry now?" Backlash mocked quietly.

Flashback gave him a funny look, then asked, "So what the pit are we going to do?"

"About your _'fat' _aft or the situation at hand?"

"'Fat aft'?" Flashback glared at him, "Oh, you're on a roll today, baby bro." He vented sharply before motioning towards the tunnel ahead of them, "The situation, dweeb. If its too wide for me, then what are you going to do? Follow it by yourself?"

This time, Backlash was the one glaring at him. It wasn't obvious because of the visor, Flashback knew his brother, and could tell by the way his face plates shifted. The younger of the two defended, a hint of irritation in his soft voice, "I've done worse than follow a burrower's tunnel on my own."

"I know you have, Backlash. But this isn't _just _some little burrower's tunnel. Theres a slaggin' good chance that this tunnel leads straight to Shockwave's lair."

"Then we haven't any time to waste."

"Would you let me finish, dammit?" Flashback rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're one of the best warriors I've ever even seen, Backlash. You'd put the autobot's finest on their afts in a matter of seconds, but Shockwave...the mechs slaggin' crazy. I mean, look what he did to Sundance. You know how much she still suffers from it. Man, if he gets his hands on you..." Flashback forced down a shudder, his very spark rejecting the idea of his little brother becoming some new experiment for the psychotic decepticon. He didn't need to finish. Backlash could feel it through their bond.

Backlash studied Flashback for a few long, uncomfortable minutes before he seemed to relax. He turned his hidden optics away, "We should wait for Sundance. None of us should make a move until we are together again as a team."

Flashback grinned at him, "Teamwork makes the dream work, baby bro."

"Then its settled." Backlash leaned back, "we need to update autobot security. If we were back on our ship, the burrowers wouldn't have been able to get within a fifteen mile radius without detection."

"I agree with you one hundred percent," Flashback slid back a step then turned around to back-track.

"Earlier you mentioned that you thought they were hunting Sundance," Backlash began, following, "why?"

"Because he popped out of the ground and started screaming about some femme. What other femmes could the burrowers personally know about other than mom and Sundance? Moms not here, and considering that Sundance has," Flashback clenched his dentals and forced out, "_ties with Shockwave, _and that they're following the bastard, it makes sense."

"Shockwave wants Sundance," Backlash murmured, "But what could he possibly hope to accomplish by capturing her? He's already done phenomenal damage on her processor and spark...what else could he do to her? Unless he triggered her second personality and Lunar Song was to come into play."

"Pit if I know," Flashback shrugged, "is it even possible for Lunar Song to come back? I mean, I thought Sundance...I thought she destroyed Lunar Song. You know, when she got her memories back and everything."

"You cannot destroy a part of yourself," Backlash answered tonelessly, straightening with an almost silent relief when the tunnel opened wider to allow it, "When she became Lunar Song, she did not destroy Sundance. Her memories and her bonds were simply buried deep beneath layers of lies and deceit. When she awakened, the roles were reversed, and Lunar Song was the one buried." He paused for a moment, and Flashback could feel a kind of muted dread squeeze his brother's spark. His next words were dark, and even quieter than usual, "its possible that waking up Lunar Song is exactly what Shockwave intends to do."

Flashback snorted, "Well hes got another thing comin'. Theres no way Sundance will ever let that happen again. She's a hell of a lot stronger now than she ever was. Besides, even if it _did _happen, what could Lunar Song possibly do to us?"

"She could destroy us." Backlash said simply, "everyone in our family, from the inside out at the very core of our sparks."

Flashback stopped, tense. Backlash brushed passed him, heading towards the exit. The rest of their time underground was spent in silence.

* * *

"Why didn't you inform us _directly _that there was a decepticon on base grounds?" Prowl asked, blue optics narrowed and sharp, "I understand that you three take your prolonged absence as an excuse to be irresponsibl-"

"Man, don't even _finish_ that sentence," Flashback hissed, crossing his thick arms over his chest. He met Prowl's glare easily, "Listen here, you-"

"This is no time to be throwing insults at each other," Backlash cut in coldly, casting both mechs a level stare, "there's a problem-"

"And it _wasn't _a decepticon, hard-aft. It was a _burrower. _Get your shit straight!" Flashback huffed, "Primus almighty, you'd think that they'd be _grateful _that I torched that bot's aft!"

"_Grateful_?!" Prowl advanced, taking a step towards Flashback. Backlash tensed immediately, hidden optics flying to the enraged mech when he raised a hand to point accusingly, "What you _should _have done was _inform _us of the intruder then take them _alive _for _questioning_!"

Flashback froze, optics wide as Prowl's words sank in. Backlash kept his full attention on Prowl, every sense tuned into the autobot. Prowl nearly seethed when Flashback threw his head and started laughing so hard it shook his armor. Prowl's optics squinted, "This is _NOT _something to laugh about!"

"Prowl, calm down," Jazz tried, making a 'chill out' motion with his arms, "no need to busta gasket over this. We can all talk like civili-"

"Do you _believe _this crackhead?" Flashback exclaimed between bursts of laughter, "Questioning?! Questioning a fraggin' _burrower?! _You'd be better off interrogating a rock, mech! Primus, what-"

"That's enough!" Red Alert cut in, a deep frown on his face, "everyone needs to calm down _now_!"

"What?" Flashback shrugged dramatically, "We are calm, dude."

"Prowl is right, this is nothing to laugh about, Flashback. Serious damage could have been dealt today, considering our sensors couldn't even detect the mech." Red Alert soothed, keeping his tone clam but firm.

"Which brings us to our main concern," Backlash started, his soft voice commanding everyone's attention in the room. Prowl reluctantly turned from Flashback and met the taller mech's gaze. Backlash continued, completely toneless, "you autobots lack adequate security here. It stands that damage could have been dealt today, and could very well be dealt now or tonight or tomorrow even. In all honesty, you aren't prepared for a direct attack."

Prowl sputtered. The other mechs stared. A few seconds of strained quiet passed, and Prowl hissed, "What the pits do you _mean _we lack adequate security?!"

"I mean just that."

"With all due respect, 'Lash," Jazz started slowly, "our security has always been adequate in the past."

"Against decepticons, yes, but seeing as to how they've virtually disappeared, they are no longer your greatest concern. The burrowers are."

"You're just a youngling," Prowl said lowly, "what do you know about _adequate security_?"

"I know that not one mech with violent intentions has set foot on our ship since we moved in," Backlash answered calmly, "and we have only been here for a few days at most, and there has already been an attack. You tell _me _what I don't know about adequate security."

"You may claim to owe no allegiance to us," The autobot took steps towards the taller mech, "but you are still on _our _territory. Therefore, you owe all of us your up most respect, _youngling."_

"Respect must be earned," Backlash glared down at Prowl when the mech came to stand before him. Though he was so much younger, the black mech towered over the autobot officer. Flashback narrowed his optics when Backlash took a single liquid-smooth step towards Prowl. If they had been the same height, they would have been nose to nose. Backlash allowed irritation and disdain to color his voice when he almost growled, "and you have yet to earn it."

"Mech," Jazz tried to break in, "I'd-"

"I knew you were going to cause trouble," Prowl said, "I never would have imagined that Jolt would allow his creations to become so ill-mannered. Demona, even the way she is, would never allow-"

Flashback stepped forward then, a snarl pulled at his face plates, "What the _pit _did you just _say_?!" Backlash's calm expression of indifference finally shattered. His face plates lifted to bare slightly serrated dentals, and he leaned down. Prowl almost flinched, but kept himself in check.

"It would be unwise of you to finish that statement," Backlash warned darkly.

"No!" Flashback hissed, shoving an arm between them to push his brother back and step forward in his place. He got up in Prowl's space, "I want to hear what hes got to say about our family!"

"Alright, alright!" Jazz snapped, jumping forward. Red Alert was right on his heels.

Flashback completely ignored them, "Go ahead, _Prowler. _I _want _to hear your thoughts about us."

"You're rash, and completely out of control," Prowl bit out, "completely useless outside of your knowledge-"

"USELESS! Rash and _out of control_?!" Flashback nearly shook with his rage, "If we hadn't shown up when we did-"

"The autobots would have taken care of the problem!"

"How?! How, you fraggin' bastard! You didn't even _know _about the damn attack until _after_ it'd been taken care of! _How many people would you have let die!_"

Jazz pushed his way between them before someone could start swinging. Red Alert wrapped an arm around Prowl and yanked him back. When Flashback started to pursue, Backlash, looking completely at ease once again, lowered an arm to brace against his blue chest plates. Flashback jumped at the contact, wide blue optics flying up to his brother. Backlash gave a single, slight nod. With a sharp vent, Flashback ripped away and walked several steps back until he was out of striking range of anyone. He snarled, "Well, we've told you everything you need to know, so we're going."

"What?" Jazz blinked at him.

Red Alert added, "Optimus is on his way now to get the details personally-"

"Then he can get them personally from you!" Flashback shook out his hands then clenched them into tight fists, "and update your damn security for frag's sake!" With that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

Backlash lingered, looking after his brother for a few moments before turning back to the others. His visor focused on Prowl, "As disrespectful, ill-mannered, rash, out of control, and useless as we are...at the time _you _are no different, Prowl."

The black and white mech stilled. Backlash motioned towards him almost nonchalantly, "Remember, mech, that you advanced on us _first, _that you insulted us first, that you raised your voice first and that you even went as far as to degrade our creators. Now you tell me, Prowl, who exactly is the most deserving of respect in this room?"

When shocked silence met him, Backlash turned and started towards the door, and left without another word.

* * *

**It bugs me writing Prowl this way, but its the only way that seems to fit right. Hoping that they kinda calm down and can at least tolerate each other soon. **

**Heres to an in-between chapter that took wayyyy too freaking long to finish, and heres to an internet connection that still likes to crap out on us! Yay!**

**Someone asked in a review on 'Reflections' if I'd write a one-shot based off of Backlash's history with Viral. I can't respond personally because you're signed in as a guest and simply can't be reached via message. I won't be doing one based on the two of them because, A) I've already got a list of updates for that series that I haven't even worked on in several days, and B) You're going to find out in the story over time. For example, you learned a tiny bit about it in chapter nineteen of this story, where it talks about her dreaming of Backlash when he was a sparkling...so that tells you she knew him from a very young age. Will be uncovering bits and pieces of it as we go, but I'm not gonna just give it all to you in one update. I can tell you that we'll probably learn more about them and their 'relationship', if you can even call it that, in the next few chapters. **

**Love to you all, hope you enjoyed. **

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sundance vented softly, cursing Grimlock under her breath when the big mech shifted and nearly squashed her beneath his weight. She glared at him, but he didn't even seem to notice, cold blue optics cast towards the controls of the ship that was _way_ too small to carry a dinobot and an aerial. Why she agreed to it, she didn't know. She would rather have flown the entire way back, through the freezing winds and everything, than this.

Grimlock shifted again, and she wiggled in an attempt to relieve some pressure off of her wings. She said, "Mech. Stop moving."

"Uncomfortable." Was his one-word response.

Sundance squinted her optics at him and pulled her claws out from beneath his side and planted them against his shoulder. She got all four sets of claws on him and shoved as hard as she could, tilting his entire body away from her. With a grunt, Grimlock got the point and leaned away from her. Heaving a sigh of relief, Sundance yanked her tail out from under his aft and muttered, "This little ship wasn't made with dinobots in mind."

Grimlock muttered some kind of response then raised a hand to adjust the coordinates he'd put into the ship earlier. Sundance leaned against the curved wall of the ship, "How much longer?"

"Not long."

"This would have been easier if you'd just allowed me to _fly._"

"No." Grimlock turned and got in her face, "I will not risk my femme freezing in the sky."

"I made it to your base flying, I'm sure I can make it back." Sundance winced when something pulled at her feathers, then froze when the rest of his statement caught up with her processor. She nearly snapped her head around, staring at him. "_your _femme?!"

He stared back quietly, optics narrowed and frigid. Sundance could feel her spark jump and warm at the claim. She held her breath before saying slowly, "I don't belong to anyone outside of my family, Grimlock."

He scoffed, "You came back to me."

"I came back to the _planet," _Sundance argued quietly, "to defend it. That doesn't make me _yours._"

"If you came just to defend it, why would you search for the dinobots? Why would you search for me?"

Sundance vented softly, "To keep my promise."

"To stay with me."

_Primus, not this again. _Sundance glared at him, clenching her jaw. He was completely unaffected, an almost bored expression on his face. She opened her mouth to set him straight, and tell him that no, she was not going to stay. Before a sound could leave her he leaned back towards her. Sundance's optics widened when he pressed his scarred face plates against her's. He repeated forcefully, "Stay with me."

"No-Grimlock...Get out of my face!"

"No."

Sundance snarled and shifted backwards, but the massive mech followed her until he had her squished against the wall of the small ship again. A squeak slipped out of her when the entire ship tilted from the shift in weight, "Pit, Grimlock! Get off me!"

Grimlock lifted his head to look at the controls, optics scanning over the monitors displaying the ship's progress and statistics. He seemed completely at ease while Sundance squirmed and cursed, sandwiched between his armored side and the ship's wall. The vessel continued to tip, and Sundance nearly panicked. She struggled harder until she managed to get out from beneath him, "Sit up, dammit! The ships going to crash if you don't-" She cut herself off, optics widening when the monitors flashed red and an alarm began to sound. "What is that?" She whispered.

Grimlock squinted at the data on one of the screens before saying, "Weight limit."

"Weight limit!" Sundance vented sharply, "I _told _you it was too small!"

"You said nothing."

"I did too! Pit, mech, do you _ever_ listen to a thing I say?"

"I listen." He reached out and took hold of the controls to abruptly jerk them to the right. The entire ship jolted and began to spin. Sundance locked her claws down on the paneling on the wall when they were turned upside down. Grimlock began, "We'll crash."

_No shit! _She wanted to yell at him. Instead, she clenched her jaws shut and tightened her hold on the metal in her grasp before she shredded it. The sound of tearing alloys jerked Grimlock to attention. He turned his head to glare at her, "What are you doing?"

"Saving our lives!" Sundance snapped back as she stripped away another layer. Sparking wires and warm cables were exposed. She sliced through them and broke through the frame. She could feel that they were dropping faster by the second, still spiraling out of control. She kept peeling away at the hull of the ship. Grimlock shifted and leaned closer.

"You're destroying the ship."

"If we go down in this thing, we'll land in pieces," Sundance huffed. She punched her claws through the last sheet of metal and cold winds came whistling through. Sundance shoved both hands through the claws and shoved the hole open further. She kept making the whole wider until it was big enough for her fall through. Sundance held on for a second longer, "Do you trust me, Grimlock?" Her voice came out in a shout in order to be heard over the rushing winds.

Grimlock pressed his nose to her back in response, "I trust you."

Sundance nodded before allowing herself to fall through the hole. She twisted and spun for a few moments before she managed to catch the wind. Her wings spread and she almost slammed upward, the force behind it jolting her frame. Sundance tilted her wings on instinct alone and swept away from the ship. She caught Grimlock sticking his head out of the hole, watching her. Sundance circled back around to fly beside it and called, "Jump!"

Grimlock stared at her for a second before retreating back inside. She half expected him to ignore her and stay hidden, until the side of the ship exploded open and he emerged. _Primus, I'm going to regret this, _Sundance vented before pulling her wings in to dive towards him. Bracing herself, she touched down on his back and locked her claws around his armor. The pain came almost instantly as her entire body groaned in protest, her wings straining to keep both of them aloft.

Grimlock moved his feet like he was trying to grasp something solid. Sundance shot him a glare, "Sit still, mech!"

Sundance turned her attention on keeping them in the air then. Alarms were already beginning to fill her processor, but she ignored them. She knew she couldn't fly them both, the idea itself was ridiculous, but she could make sure they landed safely. Locking the joints in her wings, Sundance allowed the extra weight to drag them down at an angle. Fortunately, they weren't far from the earth, and it wasn't long before his feet landed on the grassy plain below.

Sundance unhooked her claws from his back with a sharp vent of relief then glided back upwards. Pain lanced through her shoulders and wings with every movement, but she stayed airborne, red optics fixed on their ship as it came hurtling towards the ground. On impact, the whole ship shattered to pieces, exploding in flames as fuel lines were ruptured. The broken pieces continued to bounce and roll across the earth.

Sundance landed, rolling her shoulders. The earth trembled as Grimlock approached, coming to stand beside her. She shot him a look, "I told you it was too small for us."

But he was already looking at her with a mildly impressed expression. She blinked at him, "What."

"You are stronger."

"Tell that to my wings," She muttered, folding them carefully, "next time _I_ jump, and _you _catch _me_. Primus almighty." She started to turn away but stopped when he brought his head down to press his cheek to her chest plates. She hesitated for a moment before raising her neck to his shoulder, embracing him the only way she could in her beast form. "We need to get going."

"I will stay with you."

Sundance pulled back and glanced at the wreckage one last time before saying, "These fires need to be put out first."

Grimlock stepped past her, so close that his side armor brushed against her sore wings. He approached the smoking pile of debris, sucked in a deep breath of air, then forced it back out in one big gust that made the fires dance crazily before blowing them out. Sundance blinked as he continued. She snorted when he turned back to look at her when it was all out, "Good way to put all of that hot air to use."

"You have room to talk." He shot back, a small grin pulling at his lip plates to show serrated dentals. He started towards her, "we should go now."

Sundance nodded and turned to start walking away. A yelp of surprise left her mouth when he scooped her up in his jaws from behind and started to trot forward. Wiggling, Sundance snapped, "You arrogant bastard! Put me down!"

He grunted a response and lifted her higher.

* * *

"That mech is really starting to piss me the frag off," Flashback muttered angrily, storming away from the main hall to make his way towards their temporary quarters. Backlash was a few steps behind him, appearing quiet and calm as if nothing had happened. "Damn dudes dumber than a bag of rocks."

"Sundance is angry." Backlash said when they finally turned into their hall. "She felt the confrontation and knows Prowl is responsible."

"Good," Flashback huffed, "maybe _she _will set his aft straight...wait." The older mech paused then turned halfway to eye his brother suspiciously, "how does she know?"

"Through you," Backlash replied tonelessly, "when you get in a rage you tend to leave yourself wide open."

"Do you think she knows about what he said?"

"Its possible."

"And what do you mean I leave myself wide open!" Flashback snapped, "I do not!"

Backlash turned his hidden optics to him, face wiped clean of any expression, "Every time you start shouting at someone. I could tell that you wanted to blast him into oblivion."

Flashback hesitated, "I did. He's got no right to talk about our creators that way. Mom and dad tried their damn hardest for us, we always came first to them. I know we did. They're the best parents in the friggin' universe, and he can't get past the slaggin' fact that they let Sundance come down with us, so he's just gotta sit there and pick on everybody!"

"He actually advanced on us," Backlash mused darkly, "like he was going to punish us for our...'irresponsibility'."

"Like he could do shit to us." Flashback vented deeply and started to walk again. A few seconds of tense quiet filled the air before he began, less hostility in his voice, "I was kinda expecting you to tear him apart..."

Backlash remained silent behind him. Flashback rolled his optics, "I mean, really. I'm surprised you didn't jump his aft the moment he moved towards us. I've never seen you hold back from defending our family."

"I wanted to," Backlash admitted slowly.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because sister told me not to." Backlash met his gaze when Flashback looked over his shoulder at him, "She said that she'll take care of it when she gets back."

Flashback grinned, "Oh, I can't wait to see that."

* * *

"They're a danger, sir," Prowl began, "out of control and they have absolutely _no _respect for their superiors."

"Their superiors are their creators, Prowl," Optimus tried, "as they have been since they were sparklings. Because they have been stationed on the moon for most of their lives, they do not feel that they are subject to the autobot chain of command."

"It still stands that they are using our base," Red Alert squeezed in almost carefully, still wary from the confrontation with the two young mechs earlier that day. "As Prowl stated before, they owe it to us to show some sort of respect."

"They're just a couple of spoiled sparklings," Prowl continued, "they have to have their way or they rebel."

"Flashback probably saved Solaris' an' Warhammer's lives today," Jazz pointed out, "neither of those two kids know how ta act in a real battle. If not for Flash, they might not be with us right now."

"Agreed," Optimus said, "which brings us to why we're here."

"We didn't get anything out of them other than the attack was made by a burrower, and that we needed to update base security." Red Alert crossed his arms, "they weren't very clear on details. Flashback said that they followed the tunnel the burrower made to gain access to base."

"What did he find?"

"Couldn' follow it," Jazz shrugged, "said it got too narrow."

"Which gives us _nothing_ to work with," Prowl said.

"Prowl," Optimus began, "I understand your feelings towards Sundance's presence, but she is here, whats done is done. It would be wise of us to use this opportunity to learn what we can on our enemies as well as our young allies." He paused, then continued, "Sundance and her brothers are here to aid us, not hurt us."

"Sundance isn't my biggest concern, its her brothers. They lack control, and they lack courtesy. The way how the reacted today...I don't trust them, sir. They'll set a bad example for younger troops and are completely capable of causing chaos among the ranks."

"Your opinion is noted. Where are they now?"

"They stormed off," Jazz answered, casting Prowl a look, "after Prowler here said somethin' about their upbringin'."

Optimus raised an optic ridge, turning back to Prowl who tensed and said, "I said what needed to be heard."

"Not about Jolt an' Dem," Jazz argued, "we all know they did their slaggin' best to take care of those sparklings. Pit, they left their home on earth to keep them together. To this day, Gears curses us for it."

"That has nothing to do with allowing them to act-"

"Enough," Optimus cut in, optics narrowing. Before he could say anything else, Red Alert straightened.

"Do you hear that?" The mech asked, a frown on his face. The others present hesitated, listening. At first it was soft, a steady, quick rhythm that slowly grew louder. They could feel it through the floor, the vibrations traveling up their feet and legs.

"Primus," Prowl huffed, "what now?"

"That sounds a lot like a dinobot," Jazz muttered, "I thought they were stationed in the arctic."

"They were." Optimus confirmed. The footsteps paused for a few long minutes before continuing at a much slower pace. Someone spoke outside in the hall, then the doors slid open. Optimus blinked when Sundance entered, transformed down into her natural, beast-like form. Her red optics were bright, but they couldn't tell if it was out of joy or anger.

Grimlock was right behind her, also in his beast form. He followed her inside, stopping close behind her when Sundance reached the mechs. She greeted, voice soft, "Optimus."

"Sundance. How was your visit with your family?"

Her optics softened, "It went well. I saw mimi and uncle Critter, but that was it. I'm going back later to see everyone else." Her gaze scanned over the mechs before settling on Prowl, who stiffened marginally under it. "You don't trust us, do you?"

"...I don't." He answered after a few tense minutes.

"You think we're out of control. Dangerous." Sundance started to walk again. This time, Grimlock stayed behind and watched with pale blue optics.

"Sundance," Optimus began, a tint of warning in his voice, "This is not the time or place."

Ignoring him, Sundance began to walk around the mech she was addressing, who stood still under her searching optics. "I want you to understand that we're not your enemies, Prowl. My family has been loyal autobots since before I or my brothers were sparked. We have fought for your cause, believed in it, and will continue to do so."

"Your actions would speak otherwise."

"My brothers don't treat you with the respect you want because they don't trust you, either."

"We've given them no reason not to."

"It doesn't matter. Yelling at them, cornering them, _insulting _them, won't earn the respect you keep asking for." She finished another circle around him and paused at his side, optics looking ahead, "my brothers don't trust you because you've never given them a reason _to _trust you. In their mind, you haven't earned that right."

"Right?!" He sputtered.

"And there is an issue to be dealt with, about your opinion of our creators. Mom and dad were there when no one else was, they loved us when no one else would and they carried us when we couldn't walk another step on our own. You have _no place, no right, _to put them down." Her optics narrowed and she took a few more steps. "We are autobots, but we are also a family, and we will protect our own above all else."

"If you're worried about us being a danger, Prowl, know that if either of my brothers had wanted to hurt you today, you would be in the med bay by now. Before you start making assumptions about us, remember that." She turned to face him directly, "and if you _ever_ approach my brothers in that manner again, you and I will be the ones having a discussion behind closed doors."

A minute of strained silence passed between them before Optimus stepped in, "Sundance, I will speak to Prowl about his recent behavior towards Flashback and Backlash."

Sundance didn't take her optics away from Prowl's, "I've already said what needed to be heard."

She turned then, "I'll try to convince Backlash to help you update security. He knows his way around just about any kind of tech or system, and he helped dad build up burrower-safe security in our ship on the moon."

"Thank you," Optimus responded. Sundance paused long enough to touch her nose to his hand before leaving the room with Grimlock right on her heels.

Jazz blinked, "What just happened?"

* * *

**Good news-the internet guy finally came out and adjusted our satelite thing on the roof. Bad news is that these last chapters are coming out forced. I feel like I'm losing my muse or that I lack motivation. I'm working on 22 now. Who knows, maybe its just a rough spot. I just need to push through it until things get better. **

**Look what you started now, Prowl.**

**Anyway, I love you guys. I love your feedback and I look forward to reading it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. **

**Sundance and her family, the story and the burrowers belong to me. Transformers does not.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_'Backlash.' _His sister reached through their strained bond to touch his spark. Backlash responded, returning the tug to let her know he was listening. _'Will you do some thing about the security here?'_

Backlash onlined his optics, casting a very soft red glow in his dark quarters. It had been an hour or two since the confrontation in the conference room, where they had briefed the officers present on what had happened. And, considering he'd spent a good part of the day training Hotshot prior to helping his brother investigate the tunnel left by the burrower, he was tired. He'd been recharging lightly when his sister had contacted him, and the idea of getting up to go help a bunch of autobots he didn't care for with their security was simply not appealing to him.

Opening himself to her, Backlash shared his feelings with his sister. She came back, squeezing his spark gently, _'I have spoken with Prowl personally. He knows not to mess with you anymore. Please do this for me, brother. I would do it myself, but I don't know anything about computers.'_

Backlash blinked slowly, then pushed himself up. He finally answered, _'I will do it now.' _With a soft vent, he ran a routine check on his systems before raising to his feet. He was across the floor and approaching the door when she said,

_'Recharge first, Backlash. You need it.'_

Backlash paused, debating on whether or not to do just that. In the end, logic won. He was already up, mostly awake, and rather than be disturbed about it later, he would take care of the problem now. Leaving his temporary quarters, Backlash deployed his visor and braced himself for whatever lay further down the hall. He walked with silent, calm footsteps from their side of base all the way to the main building where the main command room was. The doors slid open for him with a hiss. Backlash started to step inside, but stopped when his hidden optics drifted down to the floor.

A scrap of armor lay almost innocently several paces away from him. It was ridiculously thin, almost like a strip of sheet metal, and was painted a bright, acidic, lime green. Time seemed to freeze around him as he stared at it, processor already cycling battle routines and data collected from past battles. Memories surfaced of his first caverns, the first times he'd been in a near death-match with a certain psychotic femme.

"Backlash?" A mech called curiously from inside the command room. Someone approached. Backlash ignored them, drawing one of his blades as he turned from the door to silently approach the discarded armor.

"What are you doing?" Someone walking the hall asked.

Backlash could hardly hear them, every sensor, every thought and motion in tune to locating the owner of the armor. He tightened his hold on his weapon, sweeping it back almost lazily. He didn't have to wait long before he heard her. She was counting again, her voice a soft rasp that echoed overhead. A slight shift in position, and the femme was hurtling towards him from the roof.

Backlash moved without thought. His blade arced upwards, leaving a shallow but long slice in her side. The femme screamed and spat, jerking away harshly. She landed lightly on her feet just out of striking range, and turned to fix wide, burning green optics on him. Her red lip plates lifted to show rows and rows of serrated dentals. She slid back a step, opened her long, skeletal arms, and screamed, "_TEN!_TententententenTEN!"

"What are you doing here, Viral?" Backlash asked softly, straightening when she made no move to attack.

"I follow _tunnel, _follow path!" She spat, "find mech! My mech!"

Backlash moved when she attempted to circle, keeping his body in line with hers so she couldn't get around to his side. Feet pounded towards them, an autobot shouted, "What the _pit _is that?!"

"Why aren't you on the moon?" Backlash asked.

"I want my mech!" She screeched, "One, two, _I see you!_" She lunged. Backlash barely had time to defend himself. Her claws, which had been reaching for his knees, scraped harmlessly off his sword. She twisted hard to spin to his right, but Backlash brought his bare hand down to clench his fingers in her side armor.

Viral squealed in surprise and rage, thrashing so hard she nearly ripped out of her armor in his grasp. Backlash swung her to the side and slammed her into the wall. She reached towards him with her claws, driving them into his chest armor before he could step back. Backlash bit down on a wince before it left him, clenching his jaw and baring his dentals instead. Her claws, possibly made of the strongest alloys on her body, wrenched through the jagged black plates and tore one away from his frame completely.

"Three, four!" Viral clenched and yanked. Backlash's grip loosened in reaction as pain lanced through him, and she jerked free. Viral shoved away from the wall to attack him head on, landing against his chest and quickly crawling over his shoulder before he could grab her.

"Viral!" Backlash snarled, reaching back and grabbing her before she could start tearing into his back. Her claws, instead of going for his back armor, sliced at the back of his helm, right across his old scars. Backlash nearly caved as agony tore through him. His legs shook and he began to drop. He lifted her, ripping her away before she could cause serious damage, and threw her as hard as he could.

_'Backlash!' _Flashback shouted in alarm through their sibling bond, _'Bro! Hold on, 'Lash! I'm on my way!'_

_ 'Stay online!' _Sundance ordered, voice nearly hysterical, _'Primus, please be alright!'_

Backlash forced himself to remain standing, fixing his optics on Viral when she hit the wall across the hall. Grinding his dentals, he slammed down on warnings and pain, driving it from his thoughts as he forced himself to focus on the battle again.

The impact must have stunned the femme, because for a few moments, she lay motionless on the floor. His hidden optics widened when he realized that he may have offlined her. His spark seized with fear.

Viral rose slowly, shaking her horned helm as she struggled to get her bearings back. She began moving her mouth, whispering numbers while her claws tapped on the floor. Backlash crossed the space between them in a few wide strides and fisted his hand in her chest armor. He raised her, making sure she couldn't get him with her claws this time, and turned his attention to Prowl. The mech just happened to be one of the autobots standing around, watching in complete shock.

The mech nearly jumped when Backlash snarled angrily, "When I'm finished with her, I'm updating your security!"

The mech could only nod as Backlash jerked Viral back down and turned stiffly back down the hall. He made his way towards the brig, having memorized its location the first night of their stay. Viral hung limply in his grasp, almost lifeless until they walked down the steps to the underground level that made up the brig. Half way down the steps, she whispered, "Backlash."

Backlash froze.

Viral fidgeted, raising her claws to pick almost gently at his fingers, "My Backlash. My mech."

Backlash held his breath and slowly raised her. He asked, voice cracking with pain and sadness, "What..._what_ did you just say?"

She stared at him, quiet. She tilted her head to the side and said, "My Backlash. Mine, mine, mine."

His processor cycled rapidly, his spark seemed to tear in his chest. Memories, old, _painful _memories, surfaced. One right after another, broken but vivid, even though he'd kept them buried for most of his life. They kept coming and coming and coming, until he completely forgot about where he was or why he was there.

His arms began to lower involuntarily. And her claws raised to press to his sides, but not out of hostility. She smiled at him, "You Backlash. You my Backlash."

Warnings blared in his processor as it started to overheat. Something snapped deep inside of him and he began to fall. Viral fell from his hands and he collapsed backwards. His optics dimmed, his world darkened.

* * *

"Frag!" Flashback shouted, shoving through a group of mechs that were easily twice his size. He ignored them when they shouted at him in alarm, optics rapidly scanning the hall where the fight had taken place. He could see spots of energon on the floor, pieces of black and green armor. Dents and scrapes on the walls. But no sign of Backlash _or _viral, which was bad. Very, very bad.

Flashback couldn't feel his brother.

"'Lash!" Flashback called, "baby bro, where are you?! Hey! Answer me!"

"He left," Prowl unexpectedly responded, "with the femme. He was headed towards the brig, I think."

Flashback sent him a grateful look, "Thanks!"

A look of surprise crossed Prowl's face, and he managed a, "You're welcome," before Flashback turned and barreled down the hall. Flashback pulled frantically at his brother, trying to get some kind of response, any kind of response, out of him. But the bond was oddly empty and quiet. Fear squeezed his spark so tight it was almost suffocating. He yanked at his creators instinctively, who, even across space, could feel the loss and were in a panic themselves.

Flashback was halfway down the hall before he realized he had _no _idea where the brig was. He nearly slammed to a stop, optics wide, "Primus damn it all, wheres the brig!"

Someone tugged on his spark, and he turned in time to see Sundance slide around the corner, claws scraping across the tiled floor loudly. She slipped, having trouble finding any traction, but quickly got her speed back and shot towards him. She called, "This way, Flash!"

Flashback twisted hard and spun out of the way before she ran him over, then quickly bounced back to his feet to run along side her. The floor shook with heavier foot steps, and Grimlock stepped into sight and fell into pursuit. Flashback sputtered at the sight of the huge mech, "What the _frag _is _he _doing here?!"

"Later!" Sundance vented sharply, "what happened?"

"I don't know! He was there one minute, then he was just _gone_!" Flashback shot her a worried look, "I thought he was recharging!"

"He was. I woke him up," Sundance said. When he shot her a look, she snapped, "I didn't know at first! I just asked him to fix security here!"

"But then he started fighting! Who the pit would he have..." Flashback trailed off when they found the stairs. Sundance bolted down them first, folding her wings tight against her back to fit. Flashback followed, then Grimlock squeezed his way through.

A few wide strides down, and Sundance was pulling back sharply. "Viral!" She snarled.

"WHAT!" Flashback wiggled and stretched, managing to lean around her to look. He stilled when he focused on what Sundance was looking at.

Viral was folded up on her side like a frightened sparkling, her back to Backlash's freshly damaged side armor. The mech was laid flat on his back, limp with his visor dimmed. Flashback's spark nearly died in his chest at the sight of him. There was a small pool of energon growing beneath his helm, running down the steel steps slowly. There was tears in his chest armor, a plate or two were even missing.

"...No..." Flashback clenched his dentals, "Backlash, he's..."

Sundance darted forward with her jaws spread to bite. She stopped, frozen in place, when the tiny green femme squealed in shock and turned her face into Backlash's body like she was seeking protection. Viral wheezed, "My mech, my mech! Backlash! Backlash help!"

Sundance hesitated, before whispering, "Did you do this?"

"Mech fall down. Mech fall." Viral muttered, tapping her claws over Backlash's limp arm.

"She...she just said his name." Flashback pointed out shakily, "Sundance. She just _said_ his _name_."

"I...I know." Sundance inhaled slowly, allowing her face plates to relax. She approached slowly, and when Viral didn't attack, she swept in closer and tucked her nose in against Backlash's side. Flashback followed, skirting around the tall mech's frame to kneel on his right.

A heavy sigh of relief left him when Sundance said, "He's still online, just unconscious."

"What the _pit _happened to him then?" Flashback eased a hand beneath his neck to lift his head, "what..."

"He glitched." Grimlock said unexpectedly. He came to press close against Sundance, way closer than what Flashback liked, and leaned over her body to sniff Backlash's still form. Flashback almost reached up and smacked his face away, but one quick look from Sundance changed his mind.

Instead, Flashback hissed, "How the hell do you know?"

"Because this is not enough damage to cause a stasis," Grimlock deadpanned, "unless he is just a weak excuse for a mech."

Flashback turned on him, fist already clenched to punch, "WHAT did you say?!"

Sundance beat him to the dinobot, turning her body hard in the narrow space so that her shoulder spikes dug into the beast's chest. Grimlock shifted back with an irritated grunt. Sundance ground out, "He's right. He wouldn't have let Viral get close enough to knock him out."

"There's a bunch of claw marks on the back of his head," Flashback said, turning his attention to Viral, dentals bared in a snarl. Viral tensed and scrambled to get away but Sundance's claws came down hard on her chest to keep her trapped to the floor. "She definitely did _something _to him."

Sundance ignored the femme when she began to struggle and scream, turning her gaze back to her youngest brother. Her voice saddened, "Get him to the med bay."

"What about her?"

"I'll deal with Viral."

Flashback nodded and shifted, easing both arms beneath his brother to lift him. The mech was heavy, but he managed to lift him and stand. Flashback sidled past his sister then Grimlock, and bounced up the steps as quick as he could.

* * *

Sundance watched Flashback go until he vanished over the top of the steps. Once he was gone, she turned her attention back down towards Viral. The femme was still struggling, fighting with every thing she had. Her claws came up to scratch and scrape across Sundance's arm, but her armor was too thick to be damaged.

Grimlock crowded closer, tilting his nose down to stare at the femme. "Are you going to offline her?"

Sundance narrowed her optics. Viral began to hiss and count. The very sight of the femme made her spark clench in her chest. She had considered hunting her down and offlining her several times. Viral had torn her brother apart, from the inside out. She was a danger, one of the few beings in existent that could cause Backlash serious harm. Softly, Sundance said, "No." Viral stopped thrashing long enough to glare at her.

"Why."

_Why. _Sundance worked her jaw and answered, "Because Backlash would never forgive me if I did."

Grimlock scoffed, "That doesn't make sense. Why would he care for an enemy?"

"Because she wasn't always his enemy." Sundance lowered her head to look Viral in the optic, "Viral."

The femme jumped. Sundance asked, "Why are you here?"

"Find mech. Find Backlash."

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Not hear. Remember. Remember Backlash."

Sundance's spark went cold in her chest. Her frame tensed, and she slowly raised her head again. She stepped away from Grimlock and initiated her transformation routines. Grimlock moved back and watched with a mildly curious look on his face plates as she rose, still grasping the burrower. Sundance straightened in her bot form, then turned without so much as a look in his direction, "Tell me what you remember, Viral."

"Won't hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me," Sundance promised. Viral hesitated before nodding quickly.

"I remember Backlash, I remember little Backlash."

Sundance paused, shuttering her optics. _He must have glitched. If she told him this..._Sundance reached through to her brothers and pulled at their sparks gently. Flashback responded immediately and told her that he was entering the med bay now.

"Backlash smile." Viral said, sounding confused, "my mech don't smile."

"No. Not anymore." Sundance started down the stairs. Grimlock, as usual, was right on her heels. "He hasn't smiled for a long time."

* * *

**Much love, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review, I read them but haven't had time to sit down and respond yet. **

**Sundance and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"He glitched," Ratchet muttered, optics studying the young mech on the berth. "Whatever happened, it was shocking enough to completely overheat his processor until all of his systems shut down...Just what the pit happened back there?"

When Flashback didn't answer right away, the medic vented sharply, "Primus, he's too young to be suffering glitches."

"We don't know what happened," Flashback answered slowly, like he was unsure of his words, "he was there, then he wasn't. All we know is that he was fighting a burrower that weaseled her way into base, and then he just...passed out, I guess."

Ratchet blinked, "One of them got into base?"

"Actually...she makes two." Flashback threw his hands up in the air at the look Ratchet shot him, "Seriously! You guys have like the worse security ever! If we were back on the moon, both of the bastards would have been shot down before they could even _touch _our ship!"

"We aren't prepared," Ratchet agreed, "but that doesn't explain how or why he glitched." He shifted Backlash carefully to check the fresh welds he'd just finished making on the back of his helm. His optics narrowed, "he's covered in heavy scarring."

"We all are," Flashback said, waving off the slight concern in his voice, "Pit, you've seen Sundance...wait." He raised an optic ridge, "You're not gonna turn into another Prowl, are you? All 'its against the _law _for her to be here blah blah blah'?"

"No," Ratchet shifted his hands to Backlash's split side armor, "believe it or not, most of us here are happy you've come back."

"...That includes you, right doc?"

Ratchet paused and lifted his optics to Flashbacks, "Yes, youngling."

"Good." Flashback turned his attention back down to his brother, "Hes going to be alright...?"

"As far as I can tell. We won't really know until he wakes. A glitch can become a serious problem for a mech...has he glitched in the past?"

"No," Flashback said, "which is what gets me. Backlash has seen some real sick shit in his life, some things that would give _me_ nightmares, but its never caused something like this before."

"I find that hard to believe."

Flashback narrowed his optics, "Why?"

"The scars on the back of his head are old and deep. Something happened to him." It was a statement, not a question.

Flashback placed his hands on the berth, leaning his weight on them. Shuttering his optics, he inhaled quietly, then said, "Yeah... When he was a sparkling, he was lured into the caverns by a burrower...where she practically gutted him." Flashback opened his optics again, studying his brother's still face, "We don't really talk about it."

Ratchet regarded him carefully, like he was trying to see through him. When Flashback raised his optics to him, Ratchet's expression softened marginally. The older asked, "No one was watching him?"

"You ever tried to keep your optics on a little sparkling that blended in that was dead set on going somewhere, Ratchet?"

"I see your point," Ratchet muttered.

"Anyway, nothing was permanently damaged. He recovered." _For the most part. _

"Primus, you two have grown." Ratchet said suddenly, voice quiet.

"We've been hearing that a lot lately," Flashback cast him a small grin.

"How are your creators?"

Flashback tilted his head in thought, "Dads been a bit cranky. He didn't want us to come back, but mom talked him into it. He still talks about you a lot, Ratchet."

Ratchet's optics seemed to brighten, and he said, "He was one of my best students. And Demona? How is she?"

"Moms good. Shes been keeping everyone in line, and by everyone I mean mostly dad," Ratchet smiled. Flashback returned the expression, "yeah, she makes sure he doesn't sleep on the job."

"That sounds about right."

"How long before he onlines?" Flashback asked suddenly.

"Not for a few hours at least, and then he'll be restricted to the med bay until I can run a diagnostic on his processor to make sure he didn't suffer any damage."

Flashback nodded, "That means we're gonna be here for a while."

"You don't have to stay, youngling. As much as I might enjoy your company, you're taking up space."

Flashback sent him a look, "I need to be here when he wakes up, or he'll freak." When the medic raised an optic ridge at him, Flashback vented and explained, "Backlash has trust issues, and its never a good experience when he wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize. You're gonna want me here to keep him calm, trust me." Flashback paused, then looked expectantly towards the doorway.

A few seconds later Sundance was stepping inside, bright red optics landing on her brothers and softening. Ratchet started to greet her, then cursed inside when Grimlock stepped forward and got stuck in the door frame. The dinobot grunted and wiggled, smashing in and damaging the doors, until he broke free.

"Pit-spawned _dinobots_!" Ratchet snarled, "Get out of my med bay!"

* * *

Darkness.

It stretched out in all directions, a black, cold, emptiness that swallowed everything.

He hated it.

Backlash narrowed his hidden optics. His hands were fisted at his sides, every sense was tuned into his surroundings. _This is a dream. This isn't real. _Shuttering his optics, he exhaled slowly, forcing himself to relax. He'd had this dream before, several times, though the last time it'd haunted him was years ago.

Darkness. He'd spent most of his life in it, hunting and fighting for his life. He had learned how to deal with it, how to work it to his advantage. It was a tool. He would not fear it, he could not. Any fear of the dark was irrational, he told himself over and over again. Of course the were. He had lived in it for as long as he could remember. It had twisted and molded him so much that it had forced every ounce of fear out of him.

Footsteps. They were quiet, but he could catch the light foot falls as the character approached. Backlash tensed when something touched his calf, and he quickly onlined his optics and looked down. His visor brightened, casting the only light in the darkness. He stilled when his visor adjusted and he could see what he was looking at.

It was a sparkling. A tiny one, with a ridiculously fragile frame and thin black armor. He was leaning around Backlash's leg like he was hiding from something, looking back and forth rapidly. The sparkling whispered, tiny voice echoing in the emptiness, _'Where is she? She was supposed to come out hours ago.' _The sparkling paused, then called, voice full of concern, _'Lotus?'_

Backlash went rigid, optics widening. His spark clenched and dimmed. Pain lanced through him like a blade in the chest. The sparkling was oblivious to his suffering, and ventured out carefully, almost tip-toeing a few steps away from him. '_Lotus? Where are you? I give up already! I wanna go home!'_

Backlash watched as the sparkling continued. When he got a few feet ahead of him, Backlash stepped forward to follow wordlessly. The sparkling led him through the darkness, calling out to his lost friend occasionally. The sparkling stopped several paces away from where they began and straightened from his cautious crouch to stare with wide optics at something to the left. A surprised squeak left him when something small and bright green lunged into sight, colliding with his body and sending them both rolling in a fit of squealing giggles and frightened shouts.

Backlash watched as they landed, the tiny black mech flat on his back with his optics wide open and bright. His chest was heaving with sharp gasps. Beside him was another sparkling of the same size, with bright green armor and even brighter optics. She was hugging herself, laughing hysterically. She peeked at him in between giggles, and sang, _'One, two! I see you, Backlash!'_

Backlash clenched his jaw, silent as the sparkling-version of himself huffed, _'Thats not funny, Lotus! Someone could have been hurt!'_

_ 'Yeah it was! Shoulda seen the look on your face! I got you good!'_

_ 'Where have you been? I looked every where for you!'_

_ 'Obviously not! You just don't know where all the good hiding places are.'_

The black sparkling pushed himself up slowly, _'Well mom wants me to go home. You should come, to.'_

The second one bounced up then stepped closer to push her friend up to his feet. She said cheerfully, _'We'll walk together.'_

_ 'Okay.'_

She proceeded to hook arms with him. _'And stop being so scared all the time. Remember what I told you?' _Puffing out her chest, she swung a tiny hand up to pound her fist against it, _''No fear'!'_

_ 'No fear.' _ The other repeated quietly, then began, _'Lotus?'_

_ 'Yeah?'_

_ 'Are we friends?'_

The femme stopped short and shot him a funny look, _'What kind of question is that?'_

_ 'I've never had a friend before.'_

_ 'Are you kidding? We're BEST friends, always will be.'_

Backlash stepped back, turning away from them when the younger version of his self smiled brightly at her. Backlash narrowed his optics and walked away from the sparklings. The pain pulsed through him, coming from his very spark. It flared and faded. He walked anyway, forcing his processor to remain empty of thoughts when old memories threatened to come to light.

"Shes dead." He said quietly to himself, "she is not Viral. She is gone."

He walked aimlessly through the darkness, bearing down on the pain in his spark ruthlessly until it was only a dull ache. But even there in his dreams, he could not escape the memory of energon stained claws and the shattered voice that spoke his designation.

Viral seemed to follow him where ever he went, whispering it over and over again.

_'Backlash.'_

* * *

"This is the femme that attacked Backlash?" Optimus said, studying the green armored femme behind the bars. She had just woken from a medical stasis, which was no doubt either Sundance's or Backlash's doing, and was busy rolling back and forth across the floor. Her claws stretched and clenched, but she couldn't pull them from the stasis cuffs that had been locked around her wrists.

Seeing a bot in such a state made his spark clench. It was his first encounter with one of these so-called 'burrowers', and suddenly he felt like he understood Sundance and her brothers so much more. How many mechs and femmes had they been forced to fight? How many like this one, who was so lost in her insanity that she didn't even notice them standing there.

More casualties to the war that had ravaged their home and torn families apart. A group of mechs and femmes that had dug deep underground to avoid the war, Jolt had said. That was who the burrowers were. Their fear had driven them mad, turned them into this. He wondered briefly how many of them he might have known before the war? How many had he spoken to at the academy, how many had he shared a laugh with?

Optimus pushed the thoughts from his mind when one of the mechs that had followed him down here answered, "Yes. She dropped down from the ceiling and they fought...I've never seen anyone move so fast before. And just like that, it was over and he was carrying her off to put her here."

"Did he sustain any damage?"

"I don't know." When Optimus turned to look at the mech, he shrugged, "they were moving too fast to tell, sir. There was some energon on the floor, but I don't know who it belongs to."

The femme jerked, stasis cuffs clattering against the floor. Optimus lowered his optics to her and paused. She was staring back at him with wide, acid green optics. After a few seconds of tense quiet, she bared rows of serrated dentals and hissed, "You're not my mech!"

Optimus stepped closer, "What is your designation?"

"I want my mech."

Optimus switched tactics, "Who is your mech?"

"Mech, mech, mech. One two, I see you. Three four, I miss you more..." She rolled over and promptly buried her face in the dirty floor, continuing to mouth off numbers and one-syllable words.

"Shes, uh, kinda crazy." Someone muttered beside him.

Another scoffed, "_Kinda_?"

Optimus approached the bars and knelt slowly so he could hear what she was muttering. The second his knee touched the floor, the femme sprung up with a snarl and practically flew across the floor to slam against the bars. A loud clang from the impact echoed through the room, making a few of his soldiers jump back in surprise, bur Optimus didn't so much as flinch. He found himself face-to-face with the femme. She snarled, forcing the words through her dentals, "You are not my mech. Too big. Too loud." She paused, tilting her head almost coyly, "I want my mech."

"I can't help you unless I have a designation," Optimus reasoned calmly, "yours and his."

She pressed her face against the bars, a wide grin spreading across her face. It stretched all the way up to her cheek gears in a wicked show of fangs. She slid her claws up the bars and shifted her bare protoform legs, "He calls me Viral."

Optimus narrowed his optics, "Your mech?"

"My mech, Backlash."

* * *

**A little bit more history...We have an actual conversation or memory from Backlash's POV, I'm hoping we'll see more to kinda piece together this big ass puzzle. They both sounded like real cute sparklings, with Backlash being all scared of every thing, and the other being crazy and all over the place. **

**Also, next update or the update after I'm hoping we'll be seeing some action. And some more from Sundance's POV about Grimlock, or maybe, _possibly _something from Grimlock's POV. And WTF is Shockwave planning, 'repairing' Viral's memories? **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Much love, tell me what you think.**

**Sundance and her family and friends, Viral, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**

**(That awkward moment where you're writing an intense scene that depicts a small piece of the epic struggle going on inside one of your characters, and Sir Mix-A-Lot's _'Baby Got Back'_ comes on the radio...wtf)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"What do you think she told him?" Flashback asked, glancing at his sister as she reached an arm back to try to shove Grimlock away. The dinobot didn't so much as flinch, crammed up behind her with a bored look on his face. He only grunted some kind of response and tucked his big nose against her shoulders and pushed back. Sundance nearly stumbled, forced to take a few shaking steps forward. She shot the mech a dangerous look and held the dinobot's gaze until he took a tiny step back.

Flashback grinned, but quickly smoothed it away when Sundance met his gaze. She said, "I think she told him the same thing she told us. Backlash has himself convinced that she completely forgot about him. I tried to talk to him about her before we came to earth...he believes that she doesn't even remember her real name."

"Never mind his," Flashback said with a nod, "okay. So he catches her in the hall, beats her down, carries her psychotic aft to the stairs leading down to the brig. She says his name, he freaks out and glitches...what? Does she just randomly remember who he is? Like, _bam, _'I've been trying to eat your guts for the past two decades, but thats okay because I remember you now and we can be friends again'?"

"Its possible." Sundance said, glancing towards the door at the back of the med bay when Ratchet emerged from it. "I remembered you when I was Lunar Song."

"Yeah...but your kind of memory loss and Viral's are like, two different things." Flashback argued, "your memories were hidden. Hers were...damaged."

"Sundance's processor was damaged, and with it, her memories." Ratchet cut in as he approached Backlash's berth. "her main energon lines were nearly dry when Demona found her. Her processor had been the first part of her body to suffer and shut down in reaction, and was damaged almost beyond repair."

Flashback blinked. He looked at Sundance curiously, "I didn't know that."

"When I was trapped and experimented on by the humans," Sundance paused to vent softly when Grimlock leaned closer. "all I remember is being blinded and led into their base...where they froze my joints and put me in stasis. I woke up as Lunar Song."

"Frag. I knew they hurt you, but I didn't know it was _that_ bad."

"It was a nightmare," Ratchet muttered, "if either of you ever put me through that, I'll strangle all of you."

Flashback grinned. He opened his mouth to comment but cut himself off when he felt Backlash's end of their sibling bond flare with awareness. Immediately, he focused on his brother. Beside him, Sundance shifted forward. Backlash's dark visor blinked then lit with a soft glow. It brightened, and the mechs frame tensed. Less than a second passed, and the mech rose in one fluid motion. The sound of blades being unsheathed filled the room.

Flashback caught Backlash's arms before the mech could strike, and yanked at him sharply. "Hey!" He snapped, "'Lash! Its alright! We're in the med bay!"

Backlash stared at him, still. Flashback held his breath, waiting for some kind of reaction. When his brother didn't respond, he softened his grip on his arms and tried, "You alright, baby bro? You had us freakin' the hell out when you dropped. We thought something bad happened."

Sundance joined them, raising a hand to place on Backlash's shoulder armor. Flashback clenched his jaw when the mech flinched. "Hey." Flashback shook him, "whats wrong with you? Don't make me kick your aft! Snap out of it, Backlash. You're safe!"

Ratchet pushed forward then, "Easy, youngling. There could be damage." He raised his hands, but stopped when Backlash seemed to come back to them.

He said, voice as quiet and toneless as always, "I'm fine."

Ratchet snorted, "You don't seem fine."

Backlash eased, repeating with a little more force, "I'm _fine._" He lowered his arms. He asked, tilting his head in Flashback's direction, "Med bay?"

"Yep. Thats where we are. Its a lot bigger than the one at home, huh?" Flashback let go of his arms and straightened. Backlash slowly slid his blades back into their holsters hidden in his armor.

Backlash looked to Sundance then, "Where is she?"

"In the brig." Sundance said, "I told the guards to keep an optic on her." She paused, watching as he stood up, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To update security."

"No you're not," Ratchet said, "not until we make sure that glitch didn't ruin your processor."

Backlash raised his optics to him. Flashback could feel the argument coming, so he said quickly, "Doc bots right. You need to be in top shape in case any more burrowers come crawling out of the ground."

"We'll suffer less damage if I-"

"Backlash," Sundance said softly, "please stay here for a while. You need to rest."

The mech hesitated before he nodded slowly. Sundance smiled at him, raising a hand to press to his face. She said, "Thank you, brother."

Again, he nodded, and she straightened. She stuck an arm behind her to push Grimlock back again. When he didn't move, she vented softly and walked around him to exit the med bay. Flashback watched her go, raising an optic ridge when Grimlock followed. The dinobot got stuck in the doorway again, long enough for Ratchet to throw something at him, before he popped free and trotted after Sundance.

"Does that annoy you as much as it annoys me?" Flashback asked without lookin at Backlash.

"The fact that a mechs interested in Sundance?" Backlash mused softly, "I'm not surprised."

"No, not that. The fact that she lets him get away with all that slag."

"He's a dinobot, Flash. Its not like she can just scold him and send him to the time-out corner."

Flashback scoffed, "Smart ass."

"Do you talk around your mother like that?" Ratchet mumbled.

Flashback blinked, glancing at him. Slowly, he said, "...Sometimes."

Ratchet gave him a look before turning to Backlash and instructing him to do basic exercises to make sure the part of the processor that controlled motor functions wasn't damaged, then proceeded to go down the long list.

* * *

"Do you have to follow me _everywhere?_" Sundance asked, glancing at Grimlock over her shoulder.

"I did not know you had another form." He said suddenly. Sundance stopped, then turned to look at him. His optics were scanning her frame.

She blinked, "Of course I do. I've always had one."

"Why haven't you ever used it."

"Because I like flying, not walking." She started walking again, meaning to go back down to the brig and make sure the guards weren't slacking off. The last thing they needed was Viral crawling across the ceiling, dropping down on unsuspecting mechs. "I had to switch to this form on the moon because there's no wind."

"There is wind here. Why not change back."

"Its a habit, I guess." Sundance muttered. A thought cycled through her processor, and she asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

"It makes it easier to grab you."

Sundance stopped short. _What did he-_She turned sharply to confront him on it, then ended up squeaking in surprise when he dove forward and closed his jaws carefully around her body, mindful of her wings. Venting sharply, Sundance crossed her arms and narrowed her optics into a hell-fire glare. She asked, tone biting, "Is this really necessary?"

He grunted in response and walked with a rather cheerful bounce in his step. Sundance rolled her optics and allowed him to parade her through the base like some trophy. She ignored all the odd looks they were getting, and the snickers and whispers. Instead, she devoted all of her attention to some kind of revenge. Something that _she _could do that would drive him as crazy as he made her most of the time.

She was dangerously close to telling Swoop that Grimlock liked to cuddle.

"Grimlock?"

Sundance blinked, coming back to the present. She turned her head then vented quietly when she saw a confused looking Optimus. Jazz was behind him, currently leaning around his body to stare at her with wide, bright blue optics, looking every big like a child peeking around his mother at some spectacle. Sundance could only imagine how awkward the two of them looked at the moment. She watched Jazz's face. His lip plates were lifting, though held together tightly like he was trying to hold something in. Sundance unfolded an arm to point at him, "Don't say a word."

Jazz's optics lit up like stars and his face split into a wide grin. He made a sound that was similar to 'clearing his throat', then asked, "What cha got there, Grim?"

Grimlock rumbled before managing to say around her body, "Femme."

Sundance rolled her optics. Optimus recovered from his shock and asked, "Sundance, where is your brother?"

Sundance's damaged spark squeezed lightly. She answered smoothly, completely ignoring the stupid big smile on Jazz's face, "Hes in the med bay recovering from a glitch."

"A glitch?" Optimus repeated.

"Yes."

"Would this have anything to do with the femme Viral?"

Sundance tensed. A moment of tense quiet passed before she stated, "She spoke to you."

"Yes. She said her designation was Viral, and mentioned Backlash."

"You want to know what his ties to her are."

"...I'm curious. I believe she was the one he originally came to earth to find."

"She was." Sundance vented quietly, "Viral and Backlash...go way back, back to when they were both just sparklings. They...used to be friends. Something bad happened, and she went insane. Ever since they've been fighting. Backlash believes that she had completely forgotten about him, but somehow she remembered his name today."

"The glitch," Optimus said softly. Sundance nodded. He asked, concern in his voice, "is he alright?"

"He onlined a few minutes ago. He acted like he was okay, but Ratchet is grounding him to the med bay to make sure."

"I would like to speak with him, but I think he trusts me less than any other mech here."

Sundance's optics softened, "He's still really young. He doesn't understand, Optimus. He just needs time."

"Thank you, Sundance."

She smiled, "You're welcome." She hissed when Grimlock abruptly, turned, swinging her around, and trotted away. She snarled, "Grimlock, you overgrown prehistoric aft!"

She could just barely hear Jazz's hysterical laughter as Grimlock thundered down the hall.

* * *

Backlash vented softly, glancing at Ratchet from behind his visor as the medic left his side to go look for some type of scanner. His optics then fixed on Flashback when the older mech settled beside him. Flashback was staring at the floor. Backlash could feel the question coming over their sibling bond, and braced himself for it. Flashback asked softly, "How much do you think she remembers?"

"I don't know." Backlash answered honestly, optics shuttering.

"You know, when we found you, she was all huddled up against your side like she wanted you to protect her or something."

Backlash held his breath, pain lancing through his spark. Flashback kept going, though he reached through their bond in an attempt to soothe the pain away, "She didn't fight us, either. She just stayed beside you."

"Shes not supposed to remember," Backlash said suddenly.

"Her spark was what suffered the most damage, baby brother."

"Her spark _and _her processor. She fell to pieces. I tried to save her, but I just couldn't. She forgot. Everything. She shouldn't remember. She couldn't possibly..."

He felt Flashback's gaze on him. Flashback said quietly, "But she did, and no matter how much it hurts, you can't deny that."

"No...but something is at work here. Damage like that, the way how she just fell apart...after being broken for so many years, those kind of wounds can't be fixed overnight." Backlash whispered, "Something happened. None of this is possible." His optics narrowed. He hissed, "Shockwave."

Flashback tensed beside him. Backlash continued, "She told me that he was going to help 'fix her', help fix her memories."

"I thought it wasn't possibly to fix damaged memories."

"Its not." Backlash clarified, "but he could have done something, implanted some type of hyper-active tech that could stimulate dead memory cells, giving the illusion of-"

"Dude. Speak stupid, alright? I can't understand this intelligent stuff."

"He put something in her head that's faking the memories." Backlash summed up with a soft huff. His optics drifted towards the corner of the med bay where Ratchet was still searching with muttered curses and irritated vents of air.

Flashback stared at him. "Do _what? _Are you even hearing yourself right now? Thats impossible, 'Lash."

"Dad said that he did something similar to Sundance when he was rebuilding her. It wasn't as complex, but it made her believe that she really belonged to Bloodstar's trine, made her want to be loyal to them, like she had been one of theirs her entire life."

"Yeah, so? I can get _that, _but memories-"

"Its possible," Backlash looked at him, "and its the only logical explanation."

"Why the pit does every thing need an explanation? Maybe she really _does _remember you. Have you even stopped to consider that?" When Backlash didn't answer right away. Flashback pushed on, "You've _got _to quit over-thinking things. Maybe this is a sign. Every things going to be alright. She'll come back to us and you...I don't know, you guys can go back to being troublemakers or something."

"She'll never come back to us," Backlash argued quietly, "not after what happened."

"There you are!" Ratchet called with triumph. He bent to root around in one of the containers then lifted with some device in his hand. He started punching buttons on it, turning it on then calibrating it as he approached them again. Backlash turned away from Flashback, spark clenched in his chest as he tried to figure everything out in his processor.

Flashback tugged at him carefully, then told him, _'Every things going to be okay. I promise.'_

A small part of him believed.

* * *

Sundance dusted her hands over hips when Grimlock finally set her down carefully on her feet. The big brute had carried her all the way outside the base, past any outside wings or buildings and into the open. Grimlock stepped back from her. Sundance said almost tonelessly, "I'm mad at you. Very, very mad. Why can't you just let me walk? That was just...embarrassing."

The sound of transformation filled the air. Sundance stretched her wings until they popped, then turned to face him, "Are you even listening to me-GRIMLOCK!"

His big hands reached out and clamped down around her sides and lifted her into the air. She squirmed, "Pit-spawned-Grimlock! PUT ME DOWN!"

He rumbled and brought her closer. She blinked and stilled when the mask on his face lifted and slid back into his helm. He was grinning, broadly, with a set of thick serrated dentals. The sight should have freaked her out, but all she could do was stare. When she didn't say anything for a few minutes, the grin turned smug, and he asked, repeating her earlier question, "Do you like it?"

Sundance snapped out of it and completely smoothed out her expression until she looked bored. She said, "Yes." She paused then raised a hand threateningly, "it makes it easier to slap you."

The grin disappeared and he held her out further away, out of slapping range. Venting, Sundance crossed her arms. She said sharply, "If you don't put me down..."

"You can do nothing," He scoffed. "Too small."

_"Small?"_ Sundance squawked, "I'm the biggest femme in the autobot ranks!"

"Too small," He repeated.

Sundance shifted her dangling legs, then glared, "I can't believe you just carried me through base like I was some kind of _object._"

"You're a very loud object."

Sundance jolted, optics wide. It sank in, and she snarled, "Well let me tell _you _something, you aft-faced, hard headed, sparkless, cold, brutal, sad excuse of a-"

"You are angry."

"You just called me an object!"

He brought her close again, so close that their foreheads were pressed together. She blinked, staring at his visor, "If you think this is going to make me forgive you-"

"Don't be angry."

"I'm enraged." She said, though there was little conviction in her voice. Her spark was warm, spinning her chest almost wildly from the contact. "I'm so angry I could light you on fire and leave you to burn."

"No you're not." He was grinning again.

"No." She agreed quietly. She paused, then began, "Grimlock?"

"Femme?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

He rumbled then said, "I don't want to let you go."

"So what, are you just going to hold me here forever or..."

He opened his mouth to answered, but tensed instead when an alarm began to blare from inside base. Sundance went rigid, "Are we being attacked?" The moment forgotten, she squirmed and tried to break out of his hold. Grimlock lowered her to the ground and let her go. As soon as she could, Sundance was gone, racing back towards the base. Grimlock wasn't far behind her.

Sundance ran inside then stepped back, bumping into Grimlock, when Ironhide barreled past. She spotted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rushing after him, and called, "Whats happening?!"

"Decepticons!" Sideswipe shouted back, pointing wildly, "attackin' New York and another in Texas!"

Sundance blinked, "Decepticons? I thought they were gone!" She followed them, then pulled at her brothers through their sibling bond. Flashback responded first;

_'I'm on my way! Don't let 'em start the party without me!'_

_ 'Good,' _Sundance answered, _'Backlash, I need you to stay here, alright? We need you to stay behind and protect base until the security has been updated!'_

_ 'Yes, sister.' _Backlash said tonelessly.

Sundance slid into the room holding the ground bridge. Optimus and a handful of mechs were already in there. She stepped to the side when Flashback came stumbling in. Sundance reached an arm out and caught his elbow before he fell. Flashback straightened and said, "We're ready to go, Optimus!"

Without even looking in their direction, Optimus started giving orders, "Sundance, you will take Grimlock, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to Texas to confront the decepticon there. Jazz, Ironhide, Flashback, and Bumblebee will come with me to New York." He motioned towards Red Alert who was standing at the gate switch. The mech was busy tapping in coordinates before he reached out and pulled down the lever. Optimus turned to look at Sundance, "Be careful, autobots."

Sundance nodded and ran through. The twins flanked her, and Grimlock thundered along in the back. Energy pulsed through her body as she passed through the portal. Her toe claws soon sank through dampened earth, and she found herself standing on the other side, staring with wide optics at a massive mech, ankle deep in the green water of a lake.

He stood like a giant, placing all of them, even Grimlock, in his shadow. His impenetrable armor was jagged and purple, and his optics burned like hell fire. He focused on them, and Sundance felt her spark squeeze with fear. _Galvatron. It can't be._

Beside her, Sideswipe hissed, "Cyclonus."

* * *

**I feel like I just dropped a bomb on you guys...but believe it or not, I was thinking about sticking Cyclonus in for a while. Since this is _hopefully _the last installment in the series, I needed to tie up some loose ends. Such as...Cyclonus. Galvatron was defeated, but then Cyclonus and the remaining 'cons went into hiding until they could gather up their forces again. I figure that since Shockwave has this plan(and a small army to back him up) worked out to take out some of the autobots, the others would seize the chance and jump in as well. **

**I don't really know a whole lot about Cyclonus. I didn't know a whole lot about Galvatron, either, so I just winged it with him. I may look up some old g1 clips on Cyclonus later tonight or tomorrow to kinda get a grasp on his character. If not, prepare for some more wingin'. **

**ANYWAY...this chapter is really long and has a lot of unnecessary fat on it, but I kinda wanted them to have a chance to wind down a little before the big shit starts happening. FYI, the end of this chapter is the beginning of 'the big shit'. It's gonna be a looooong ride. I plan on putting my characters through absolute hell to force them to change and grow. You'be been warned.**

**And Grimlock carrying Sundance every where...is it weird that I think its cute?**

**Sundance and her family, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Flashback stepped through the gate, pistols in his hands and raised to shoot down the first decepticon or burrower to greet them. He stood beside Optimus, and could sense the steady strength of Ironhide on his other side. Jazz bounced it to take up the empty place on Optimus' left. Bumblebee rushed to join him. Flashback's optics swept over the area quickly. They had been dropped right in the middle of Central Park. Several paces to their right was the pit Driller had emerged from the earth only a few days ago.

The city was still partially in ruins, though an impressive amount of it had been cleaned up and restored. His gaze passed over the corner store where Ash and the humans had been hiding. Then over another hole in the middle of a street, where he remembered seeing Sundance save a bus full of humans from falling inside. There was no people walking about here, just yellow tape and orange plastic that seemed to section off the whole area. Closed off. There was no one. He realized how quiet the city seemed, then how odd it was.

He took all of it in within a few seconds. On either side of him, the autobots were doing the same. Flashback was the first to straighten and say, "Well where the hell are they?"

Jazz joined in, "I don' see any 'cons. Optimus?"

Optimus was quiet, battle mask in place over his face plates and blue optics narrowed as they continued to search. He answered after a moment, "On your guard." Then he stepped forward. Flashback followed without question, tensing slightly when he felt a rush of shock over his sibling bond. Blinking, he pulled at his sister carefully, but she was becoming distant. _Shes fighting. Who..._

_ 'Cyclonus.' _Sundance whispered to him, before closing herself off as much as she could. Flashback stopped short, optics wide, and nearly fell forward when Ironhide bumped into him from behind. The huge weapons' specialist grunted, "Watch yourself, youngling."

"Cyclonus." Flashback repeated under his breath. He rushed forward a few steps and said more clearly, optics on Prime, "Optimus! Galvatron is offline, right?"

Optimus paused, and glanced at him with a confused slant of his optic ridges, "Yes, Flashback. Your sister aided in his offlining."

"Then what happened to his goons?"

"Cyclonus and the rest of the decepticons were never heard from again...until now." Optimus turned his attention ahead and started to walk again.

"Sundance is fighting Cyclonus."

Optimus stopped again.

"Just thought you'd like to know," Flashback tacked on, "just how many decepticons are left?"

"Enough," An arrogant voice snarled among the wreckage, cutting off Jazz's reply. In unison, the five of them turned and aimed weapons at the source.

A large mech was standing atop the debris of one of the buildings that had been destroyed, bearing thick purple armor and a set of pale seeker-like wings. He grinned wickedly at them, bearing sharp dentals, and fisted a hand on his hip, "Enough to tear apart unsuspecting autobots. Really, one is all you need in a case like this. Lucky I get to be the one."

* * *

Backlash narrowed his optics, glaring at the floor between his feet. Irritation gnawed at his spark. Both of his siblings were engaged with a decepticon. They were fighting for their lives, with no one but a handful of pitiful autobots to watch their backs. He should be there. He should be helping.

"Hey, Backlash."

Backlash blinked behind his visor then lifted his gaze. Hotshot was poking his head into the med bay. Backlash vented inaudibly, "What do you want."

"I heard about your, uh, battle with Viral. I just wanted to see if you were still functioning."

"I'm fine." Backlash repeated, possibly for the fifth time in the past hour.

"Okay...good to know." A pause. "Can I ask you something?"

Backlash's response was automatic. "No."

"Do you blame us for what happened to Sundance?" Backlash narrowed his optics, but his lip plates remained closed. Hotshot continued, completely oblivious to the cold stare the taller mech was sending him, "Is that why you hate autobots? Because we had to send her away?"

"I don't hate autobots." Backlash said tonelessly, "I just don't believe you're worth trusting."

Hotshot blinked owlishly at him, "So you don't trust me."

"You, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus. Anyone of you. I've seen how you act under pressure, and I know firsthand the consequences of those actions."

"None of us wanted this to happen."

"I didn't say you did."

"Then what is it? I'm sorry. We all are. We didn't want-"

"It to happen," Backlash finished. When Hotshot just stared at him, Backlash softened his voice, "you keep repeating the same thing, Hotshot, that you didn't want it to happen. But it did, and you allowed it to happen."

"Optimus didn't have a choice, we would have all been hunted down or driven off by the military."

"Sacrifice one for the good of the many. Because that's the autobot way, right?"

Hotshot stilled.

"I don't hate you. And to answer yours and Prowl's question, I don't trust you because I would never ally myself with a faction that would let go of their own so easily. Without a fight."

"She didn't want us to fight."

"But we did." Backlash held his gaze, then lowered his optics back to the floor, "they are fighting."

Hotshot adjusted to the shift in topics smoothly, "Who are they fighting?"

"Cyclonus." Backlash sensed the mech tense, and added, "another mech that nobodies seen before."

"Whos winning?"

"I don't know yet." Backlash paused, clenching his jaw when his spark squeezed with dread. His sensors picked up something that didn't belong, an energon signal that was cold and wild, jumping up and down erratically. He rose without warning, and walked towards the door. Hotshot stepped out of his way, confused.

"Uh, Backlash?"

"Somethings wrong." Backlash said simply, stepping into the hall. He stood still for a moment, mentally adjusting his visor and taking time to scan the stats appearing before his optics. As he stood there, trying to stretch his senses out and find the source of the disturbance, the lights flickered and went out. Hotshot stumbled into the hall after him, shouting.

"What the pit is going on?!"

Backlash didn't respond at first, visor brightening to compensate for the lack of light. He took a step forward then stopped when he heard something skitter across the paneling on the ceiling. It was a tiny sound, like it was only a couple of rodents running past, but it was familiar. Backlash shifted back and drew his blades, head tilting back to stare up. A pair of bright, wide optics stared back down. Lip plates opened to reveal sharp dentals coated in old energon. The burrower screeched and dropped.

Hotshot shouted out in warning but Backlash was already moving, arcing both blades upward and over to leave clean, armor-splitting slices in the mech's frame. The body fell to the floor with an agonized wail and started to thrash. Backlash stepped on his legs and plunged one of the blades into his chest, piercing his spark. The mech offlined in an instant, body going slack.

Further down the hall, and across the base, screams and commands could be heard. Mechs and femmes where screaming in pain and fear in a matter of seconds. Backlash clenched his jaw, tightening his hold on his weapons. He started forward, steeling himself for the battle he knew laid ahead.

"What the _pits _just happened?!" Ratchet shouted from inside the med bay.

"Alert every autobot on base grounds. Have the weak and inexperienced taken as far from here as possible. Tell everyone to watch the ceiling," Backlash ordered, "we're being attacked. This is a siege."

* * *

Flashback stared, optics narrowed. He scanned the mech from head to toe, looking for any distinguishing marks that would tell him who he was. But the mech didn't match any descriptions of decepticons he'd learned about from his family. The mech's grin widened, like he knew he had Flashback stumped. He said, "Whats the matter, boys? Don't know this face?"

"Who are you, and whats your business here." Optimus asked, sounding completely calm.

"Optimus, so _polite._ It's against the whole bad-bot code, but I must say that it is a real honor. I can't wait to smash your face in."

"What the fuck are you doing here, con," Flashback snarled, glaring, "what are you and your girlfriends up to?"

"We're opportunists. We see an opportunity and we take it. Shockwave has some big plans for you, runt. We just decided to join in on the fun."

"What exactly _are _Shockwave's plans?" Optimus questioned.

"Thats something that you're just gonna have to find out."

"I'll beat the answer out of you if I must," Ironhide threatened.

"You have to catch me first, but be careful autobots and watch your step." He lifted his optic ridges then crouched down to shove off into the air. Flashback huffed when he shifted forms into some massive, alien jet and shot away. He watched the mech spiral away sharply, then turned to Bumblebee when the scout shifted forward to pursue.

"No!" Flashback shouted, jumping forward to throw an arm out across the mech's chest. He met Bumblebee's optics, and warned, "Don't! 'You have to catch me...watch your step', thats a challenge and a warning rolled into one enchilada. He's luring us into a trap!"

"We don' have a choice," Jazz said, "we gotta move an' we gotta move now!"

"Whatever he's got waiting for us, we can more than handle it." Ironhide added.

"Autobots, pursue. And tread carefully," Optimus instructed.

Flashback clenched his dentals, remaining where he was as the older mechs started forward cautiously. "Pits, this is a _bad_ idea," He muttered under his breath. He followed anyway, frame tense with anticipation. "I hate traps," He continued, "I hate them even more when I know I'm walking into one."

"Easy, Flashback," Optimus said almost softly.

_He said 'watch your step.' _Flashback's optics dropped to the ground, searching. _Which means a switch, a trip wire. _"But where?" He whispered. His optics fell upon something odd and metallic hidden in a lump of upturned grass, just a step away from Optimus' feet. His energon froze in his lines, and he called, "Optimus! _Don't_-"

That big foot came down, and the entire city shook. Optimus stepped back quickly. Ironhide broadened his stance and spat out a line of curses. Jazz stumbled, Bumblebee crouched. Flashback snarled, "What the frag did I tell you? A fucking _trap!_"

The earth shook harder, then suddenly stilled. The mechs held their breaths, waiting. An odd silence filled the air, and then everything seemed to blow apart. The earth shuddered violently, shrieks and groans filled the air, so shrill they overpowered the thunderous explosions that echoed beneath their feet. Buildings began to drop out of sight in the distance, sinking into the earth. Concrete and earth shattered in all directions. The world turned upside down, and before any of them could react, the earth gave way beneath their feet and they plummeted into the darkness below.

Flashback struggled, reaching out wildly to catch something to hold on to, anything solid. His fingers stretched for the edge but it was gone, in pieces around him. He fell for what felt like hours, twisting and tumbling through the air. His optics shuttered tightly and he shouted out a quick swear word before he hit something solid. The impact was rattling, left him stunned and paralyzed with pain. Instinctively, he reached for someone in his bonds, but they were suddenly so far away.

He faded, optics darkening as debris pelted down on top of him.

* * *

Sundance gasped, jerking backwards. Her red optics widened, still focused on Cyclonus but no longer seeing the mech. The sudden loss was suffocating, crushing her spark like a giant fist. Her wings stiffened and refused to work, and she fell from her place in the sky. A big purple hand swatted out, smacked into her body and sent her flying towards the ground. She hit, rolled, bounced, then slid to a stop with a low whine of protesting systems.

She struggled to recover, to respond. What was happening? What was she doing? Where was she? _Who. _Sundance shook violently, pulling at the closed off bond. She wasn't the only one. She could feel others in her family, a sibling, her creators, yanking at it, too. Desperately. Fearfully.

_Flashback._

"Sundance!" A voice shouted in alarm. Something splashed around her, something wet and slimy that slung across her rose red armor and slowly slid down. _Mud, _her processor told her. Her optics dimmed and managed to focus on a silver mech that was crouching over her, reaching like he was going to pick her up or something. _Sideswipe. _

A bellow shook the air, deep and enraged. The earth shuddered beneath her. The sound of clashing armor, tearing alloys. A second roar to challenge the first. _Grimlock. _

"Get her up, Sides!" A second voice ordered, "can't hold this big fragger off much longer!" _Sunstreaker._

"Get up, Sundance!" Sideswipe ordered, reaching down to grab her powerful shoulders and shake them as hard as he could, "You gotta get up, femme! We need you! Don't give up on us now!"

_I can't feel him. _Sundance nodded numbly, some sort of instinct forcing her to get back up. Sideswipe pushed an arm under her and heaved, lifting her to her feet. _Where is he? _Sideswipe gripped her face then, forcing her to look at him, "You alright, Sundance? Get your head in the game! Gotta fight or you'll die!"

"I can't feel him," Sundance managed to whisper brokenly. Sideswipe hesitated, a look of pure confusion filling his face. Sundance repeated, swaying on her feet, "I can't feel him."

"What...?" Sideswipe hesitated. A look of intense concentration took over his face, then painful understanding. His grip loosened, "You mean...your brothers."

"Where is he?"

"Frag," Sideswipe vented sharply, "alright, listen to me. You gotta fight, Sundance. You _have _to fight. He can't be really gone, or else you'd be in stasis right now. Do you understand?"

Sundance stared at him, struggling to make sense of what he was saying. When she didn't move, he cursed and left her, rushing back into a battle that was still going on in the background.

* * *

Backlash slammed into the burrower, throwing him so hard against the wall that his weak frame shattered into pieces. He turned to glance at the femme. She was damaged, grasping deep gouges in her hip joint, but she was still standing. Which was always a good sign. She sent him a grateful look, "Thank you, mech."

"Find a safe place to hole up in," Backlash instructed, "go now."

She nodded and took off. He watched her limp down the hall to make sure she wasn't attacked again, then continued to push forward. The entire base was infested with burrowers. A handful of them now lay in pieces on the floor, but there was still many left. He would have to move fast to save the base. Backlash ran, following the sounds of suffering autobots.

It was a nightmare.

He berated himself for not updating security when he had the chance. They were completely unprepared, the autobots couldn't defend themselves. The burrowers moved to fast and attacked to ruthlessly, instinctively seeking out the weakest places on a mech's body to bring them down. It would be a miracle if they survived the attack. Backlash slid around the corner to find Long Arm clumsily grabbing for a scrawny femme that was crawling all over him, biting and clawing at any energon lines she could reach. He was already leaking energon profusely. It would only be a matter of time before he went into shock, then a forced medical stasis.

Backlash approached silently, coming up behind the mech and leaping up to land on his shoulders. Long Arm shouted in surprise and started to grab him, thinking that it was another burrower on his back. Backlash leaned down and swept his sword across the femme's shoulders, dislocated them both and nearly severing her neck. She dropped like a stone. Backlash followed, ducking around the mech's swing.

Long Arm blinked at him, then vented softly, "Thank Primus its you, Backlash."

"Is there any kind of safe room?" Backlash asked.

"Y-yes."

"Gather as many as you can and get them in there as soon as possible! Once you get everyone in there, you lock the door and don't let _anyone _or _anything _in, understand?"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"Forget me. You need to worry about your comrades. Get them to safety! Now!"

Long Arm turned and vanished without another word, disappearing in the darkness. Backlash returned to his hunt, rushing down yet another long, dark hallway that was already slick with energon. He dashed through it, turned sharply into another and nearly slammed to a stop when he came upon Prowl and Red Alert.

"I can't even see them!" Red Alert was snarling, trying to fix on a target that was moving too erratically. Prowl grunted a response but was too busy trying to protect his knee, which was already heavily damaged. Yet just like in their match, he forced himself to remain standing. Backlash glided into the fray and slipped between Prowl and the pair of burrowers that were mercilessly attacking him. Backlash cut one in half then caught the other mid air when it tried to leap over him to get to the hard headed autobot.

Spinning, he threw the one in his hand into the mech that was trying to attack Red Alert. Backlash vented deeply, and ordered, "Get to the safe room."

There was a strained pause behind him as the two tried to catch up to what had just happened. Backlash turned on them and hardened his voice, "Move, now!"

Prowl hesitated, "There's too many for one mech to take on alone."

"Believe it or not, I've been in this kind of situation a few times already," Backlash deadpanned.

"Primus, Backlash. Theres too many! Come with us, mech! Taking them all on is suicidal!"

Backlash narrowed his optics, "I'm the only one here who can fight, so I'm going to save this slagging base, or offline trying. Stop worrying about me, and go locate your injured and get them to-" Backlash bit down, tensing when he picked up another signal, one that was different than any other there. His optics darkened, and he turned away from them slowly.

Burrowers were rushing towards him, like they wanted to attack. They froze in their tracks when a low, angry sounding mechanical growl echoed through the halls. They turned and fled, seeking other prey. Backlash held his ground, waiting. It wasn't long before Shockwave came into sight, as tall and lethal looking as any mech he had encountered. Backlash clenched his blades, and spat out, "This was all a trap, I can't believe I didn't see it! Splitting up the autobot forces, sending Optimus and his best one way and Sundance and Grimlock the other-deception, distraction, division. A classic decepticon tactic."

Shockwave chuckled lowly, the sound dark and cold. Backlash finished, "This is why you gathered the burrowers...you knew they wouldn't register on autobot security. You didn't want Sundance, or us. This was your plan from the very beginning."

"You're wrong on one account," Shockwave replied, approaching with slow, predatory steps. As if he _knew _they had no where else to go. "I have poured myself into Lunar Song, I have spent time working her into something beautiful. I am an artist, here to reclaim my work."

"Which is why you found a way to lure us down here." Backlash paused when he felt Prowl and Red Alert come to stand beside him, ready to fight. The feeling that filled his spark was odd. No one had ever willingly defended him in battle outside of his family. "Two birds with one stone."

"Yes." Shockwave raised the limb that was shaped into a fusion cannon, "I only have to remove you and your useless sibling."

Backlash snarled, "Remember this, Shockwave. If you threaten one of us, you threaten all of us, and then there will be hell to pay." He shifted down into a offensive stance, forcing all thoughts from his processor.

The air hummed with energy as the cannon charged. Backlash prepared himself to move. The barrel lit. Backlash shifted back, then froze, optics widening. Pain tore through him, fisted around his spark. Suddenly, something was missing. A part of him was dark and empty, closed off. Backlash staggered, dropping a blade to clench at his chest plates. He shuttered his optics tightly, doubling over. Red Alert and Prowl panicked beside him, but he couldn't hear anything they were saying.

_Where. Flashback. Gone. What happened. Where is he. _Backlash rasped. His optics onlined again then lifted to focus on Shockwave. The mech was blurry, but he could still make him out. Shockwave was chuckling again. He said, sounding amused, "One bird stoned."

Backlash snarled, shoving the pain down as rage flared up. _You did this. _Backlash shifted back and swung forward, sending his remaining blade flying through the air. It sliced through the distance to bury itself hilt-deep in the mech's chest, just barely missing the spark chamber. Shockwave stumbled back a step with a surprised growl, then fired fired the shot with a snarl. Backlash bit out a curse when he realized that the autobots weren't moving fast enough, hindered by injuries. He grabbed them by the shoulder armor and yanked them forward as hard as he could until they lost their balance and fell flat on their faces.

The air around him burned, and he turned to face Shockwave again. The shot buried itself in his side, and he hit the floor. Pain crashed through him like a wave, then it was gone. All strength seemed to leave him in one rush, and he was powerless to argue or fight when arms shoved beneath his body and lifted. Voices shouted around him. More shots were fired.

He could faintly feel his family becoming hysterical through their bonds. It took everything he had to reach back to them weakly to tell them that every thing would be okay, and then he fell into darkness.

* * *

Sundance couldn't feel it anymore. Her spark clenched and wailed, desperately pulling at bonds that weren't reactive. She had felt Flashback's fear. Backlash's anger. Now, there was nothing. And it was tearing her apart.

_What happened? Where are they-gone. Still here. Gone. Closed. Can't reach...can't feel._

She threw back her head and screamed, the sound coming from the pit of her body and rising in octaves until it was a shrill cry that echoed through the trees surrounding the lake. Her body shook violently, the pain escalated into a burning, searing agony.

Then rage.

The urge to hunt rose up like a beast within her, clawing and spitting. _Revenge. Look what has been done. Fight. Slaughter. Destroy. _She turned instinctively to fix burning red optics on a huge decepticon that had his hands wrapped around a dinobot's jaws, trying with all his power to rip them apart. The sight made the rage inside of her grow, and she lunged forward without thought. She leaped up into the air, claw shaped hands sinking into soft under armor. She locked her toe claws down on his side, buried her hands between splits in his armor, and _ripped. _

The decepticon, bellowed, dropping the dinobot to stagger back and twist. His burning optics found her, and he reached down to snag her up. The dinobot was there in a second though, clamping his frame-crushing jaws around the decepticon's wrist and jerking back and forth. Two smaller mechs were leaping into the battle, one bright yellow and the other silver.

Something told Sundance that these mechs were all familiar, that she knew them. Some of them she had known since she was very small. The thought was shoved from her processor when the mech shifted his entire body. One arm flung out and slapped both smaller mechs out of the air. They went flying into the woods, slamming into trees and shattering tree trunks. They didn't rise again.

Then he clamped his hand down around the dinobot's neck and squeezed, denting protective armor and rupturing vital energon lines. He ripped the smaller mech away and began to pull at his jaws. Sundance tore harder at his insiders, desperate to stop him from hurting the dinobot any further. She froze when a loud crack filled the air, like a punch of thunder.

The decepticon dropped the dinobot, who managed to land on his feet but swayed to one side. Sundance was unlocking her joints to jump down and help the dinobot when the decepticon's hands landed on her next. She was torn from his body and gripped in both hands. He raised her to his optics, and snarled, "I know you, femme."

Sundance struggled to form words, but she was already far beyond speech. She snarled instead, clawing at his fingers. He continued, "You were the little seekerlet that melted through Galvatron's armor."

He began to squeeze then. She gasped, a different kind of pain bursting through her. She squirmed as her wings gave in first, crumbling like cheap tin beneath his fingers. He kept squeezing, harder until her frame began to squeal in protest. She fought harder, even though it hurt her more. She fought until she could barely even feel her wounds anymore. Her optics dimmed.

_I'm going to die._

The thought was cold, and it bounced around her processor like a cold echo.

_ I'm dying. _

She allowed her optics to offline, waiting for death to take her. She didn't even see the dinobot snap out of his trance and fixate on her, or the way how he snapped his head viciously to the side to jerk his jaws back into joint and lunge back in to bite.

* * *

The berth flipped through the air to crash into one of the offline spark support systems across the room. An agonized, enraged shout left him as he threw back his head and clawed at his helm. _"NO!" _

He bent when the emptiness spread inside him with yet another loss. A pit so wide and deep that if he fell into it, he would never climb his way back out. He threw his arms out and screamed again, staggering to the side when it became too much. How could this have happened? Who could have done this?

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He slung a fist out, hitting the wall so hard that the paneling dented and the wiring beneath sparked and spat. He ignored it, turning away to pace to the other side of the room. Suddenly all the rage left him, sweeping out of him in a shaky vent. He pressed his hands to his helm and leaned against the wall. His legs shook, his knees gave out. He slid down and hit his aft on the floor, then curled in on himself in a way he hadn't done since he was a sparkling. "Where are my sparklings..."

He nearly jumped when hands pressed to his face. He lifted tortured optics to the face of his femme. His spark recognized hers, and pulled towards her wildly for comfort. Her gaze was hollow, broken. A look he never wanted to see on her face again. He reached for her, if only to have the small comfort of feeling her in his arms. He needed her, and he made it clear through their bond.

She shifted between his legs and leaned into him. He whispered, "Our creations, Demona..."

His arms closed around her, holding her as tight as he could. His fingers sank into the seams of her back armor, then clenched when more anger began to feed into his broken spark. He swore, voice low and dangerous, "They will _pay. _With their _lives._"

She whispered, voice harsh, "I won't rest until they're sparkless carcasses at our feet."

"They will _burn._"

* * *

**WELL, NOW THAT I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY RUINED YOUR DAY...before you come after me with your pitch forks, none of them are dead or Jolt and Dem would be in stasis or offline as well(Backlash(Prowl and Red Alert) and Sundance(Grimlock) were rescued anyway). I think next update might have a scene from Grimlock's point of view. Possibly. If I can fit it in there.**

**I watched this special on dinosaurs(because I'm a freaking nerd like that) about a pair of t-rexes that left their babies to go hunt for food. A smaller predator that was a little bigger than the babies, named nanotyrannus, came in while they were gone and started attacking the babies. One of them roared, calling for help, and guess who came thundering back and PISSED OFF? Big ole mommy t-rex. And she totally _destroyed _that nano. Like, "Bitch, you touch my babies, Imma gonna fuck you up."**

**Thats kinda how I picture mommy and daddy here when they get their butts down to earth. **

**Anyway...tell me what you think. **

**Sundance and her family, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

His femme was breaking.

The decepticon had her body in his hands and was twisting and squeezing her frame. She was strong, the strongest femme he'd ever known, but she could do nothing. Her claws were scraping over Cyclonus' hands. Her tail thrashed and her wings creaked and shifted, bent and snapped in places to fit the shape of a great fist. She grew weaker with every passing second, the shrill cries of her shattering body were sharp and frightening. They cracked through the air like thunder.

Grimlock was charging, the muddy earth shook and trembled beneath him. His jaws hurt but the pain was nothing. They were opening, ready to crush and tear. He roared, ducking in beneath the bigger mech's hand to clamp his jaws down around his large thigh. His dentals dented armor, but couldn't break through. Grimlock shifted his weight and clenched his jaws until his cheek gears were groaning in protest.

Cyclonus snarled angrily, threatening, "I will _crush _her, dinobot. I will grind her frame to dust!" He tried stepping back but Grimlock held him in place. With one more tight squeeze, Grimlock's dentals punched through the thick plate and started to rip deep gouges. He twisted his huge head and wrenched the protective plate free and bent down to shove the sharp edge of the plate into the mech's knee, all in one motion.

Cyclonus nearly caved. An enraged shout left him as he staggered back. Grimlock pursued, lip plates raised. He swore, "I will bleed you out before you can!" His spark was raging, so full of anger and fear that he felt as though it'd explode in his chest. All he could do was fight. His frame was sore, his joints creaked, but he couldn't stop. Grimlock stalked after Cyclonus as the decepticon continued to retreat, a heavy limp in his stride. "You _will _let the femme go!"

"_Watch me, _Grimlock." Cyclonus shifted his optics to the squirming femme and shifted his grip. Grimlock rumbled threateningly and increased his pace. His wide strides carried him into the lake, desperate to reach her.

Cyclonus lifted Grimlock's femme in one hand and raised the other to her dangling legs. She had stopped struggling and her body was slack. Her head was tilted back with optics offline. Her body still seemed to jump when the decepticon squeezed, then shattered both legs. The sound of her frame breaking was the loudest Grimlock had ever heard. The world seemed to tilt around him, but he kept going. Cyclonus started pulling, trying to tear the limbs from her frame.

But Cyclonus wasn't watching Grimlock.

Grimlock hit the mech like a train, head bowed so the thickest, hardest part of his helm made contact with the mech's gut. The bigger mech rasped loudly, optics widening. His hands opened, and the red femme tumbled out of his palms and towards the ground. Grimlock shoved Cyclonus back until the mech was knee-deep in water, then planted himself between the mech and his femme. Grimlock pushed open his jaws and roared, the sound pulling from deep in the core of his body. His frame strained, but he managed to slide back a step and whip his head downwards. His dentals closed around the plate lodged in Cyclonus' knee and ripped it free.

Cyclonus yelled in pain and staggered. Grimlock dropped the armor then went for the bare thigh. He crunched down on unprotected protoform and cables. Hot energon filled his mouth and spilled down his jaw. Hands fell down to grasp his shoulders, but Grimlock could not be removed. He held on, determined. Cyclonus had sealed his fate the moment he hurt the femme.

Grimlock was going to tear him down and destroy him.

Voices called out behind him. Grimlock ignored them once he realized that they belonged to the puny little twins. Focusing on bringing Cyclonus to the ground, Grimlock shifted his weight and swung his hips in a way he remembered seeing Sundance do when she was trying to take out a larger opponent. The effect was instant. Cyclonus stumbled and began to lean to one side. Grimlock tightened his hold and began to shake his head back and forth, ripping apart the mech's leg.

A fist beat down on Grimlock's back. A jolt of pain shot through him. Another fist between his shoulders, and he was forced to let go and retreat.

Cyclonus moved back as quickly as he could, grasping the mangled remains of his thigh. Grimlock shook himself then started forward again-

"Grimlock!" The twin named Sideswipe shouted.

Grimlock thought to just ignore the small mech, but decided to at least see what was wrong when he heard the urgency in his tone. The water rolled against his legs, and he turned his heavy head to look.

Both of them were in the water a few paces behind Grimlock's tail, and were crouching in the mud with varying expressions of worry and anger. They were reaching into the green water to grasp something red and bent. Sideswipe stuck his arms in all the way up to his shoulders, searching, then came back up them wrapped around the femme's top half. The mech turned his head and continued, "Shes in bad shape, Grimlock!"

Grimlock couldn't hear him. He could only stare for a moment, trying to understand. The rage had died down in his spark, like a snuffed out flame, when he saw her. Bent and broken. Lifeless in the way her frame draped over their supporting limbs. His first reaction was irritation. He hated any other mech touching her. Then it quickly went away, and there was a sudden cold emptiness. Water running off her frame was streaked with energon and glowing faintly. Sunstreaker got a hold on her legs and lifted them next, very gently, and ran his optics over her body.

"Pits," He hissed, "slaggin' decepticons."

Grimlock snapped back to attention when he sensed Cyclonus move. The mech was still retreating, dentals bared. Grimlock took a step forward but stopped when Sunstreaker called, "Let him go, mech."

"We need to get a hold of base and have her bridged back _now," _Sideswipe added.

Grimlock looked back at them then swung his head back up to watch Cyclonus. The mech was crouching down awkwardly, preparing to transform and take off. He was slow, and he wasn't paying attention. Grimlock growled and began to walk towards him.

"Fraggit! I-I can't get a hold of base!" One of the twins exclaimed, voice tense with panic, "What the _pit _is going on?"

"Optimus isn't responding."

"Grimlock!"

Grimlock kept walking. Cyclonus was only a few steps away. One more bite, on the face, and the mech would be done.

"Shes leaking energon _everywhere."_

"No one's answering! What, did everyone just decide to take a fraggin' vacation?!"

"If no ones answering...something happened. Optimus wouldn't ignore a comm. from an autobot. And Red Alert...tight-aft never leaves the gate."

Cyclonus was transforming now. Grimlock felt the splash of cold water on his chest as he went deeper into the water. His optics burned angrily as he closed in.

"Primus, _of all things..._"

"Shes offlining. Shes...not gonna make it."

Grimlock stopped, stilling as the words hit him in the spark. He watched as Cyclonus shoved off into the air and finished shifting forms. The decepticon shot off without so much as a word, but Grimlock found that he didn't care. He started to turn around, optics seeking.

The twins had brought her to the bank, where she was resting in a mess of mud, water, gravel, and energon. Sideswipe was leaning over her, one hand under her head like he was trying to keep her comfortable. The mech vented heavily, "Primus, not now. Come on, Sunny-D. You've made it through the pit and back. Galvatron couldn't take you out, but one of his lackeys can? You're better than this."

Grimlock walked.

"We can't do anything," Sunstreaker snarled, "none of us have medical training."

"Can't we seal some cables or something-"

"With _what?_"

"I don't know! Pit!"

Grimlock stepped up the bank and out of the water. The twins looked up at him when he came to tower over them. His optics fixed on her, and he waited, hoping that she would online any moment to say something snappy at him.

But, like before when she had been taken by the seekers, she remained as she was. Grimlock moved, shoving the twins away from her with his bulk pointedly, and tucked his nose beneath her body to partially lift her and push her further up the bank. Once he got her out of arm's reach of the two and out of the mud, he settled down and stretched his neck out to carefully rest his chin over her chest, one of the less damaged parts of her body.

Behind him, the brothers argued quietly.

"What do we do?"

"Pit if I know!"

"Well-try comming Optimus again!"

Grimlock clenched his jaw when he felt energon begin to pool beneath them, and lifted his head again to look down at the femme. His spark clenched painfully. "I don't know what to do," He said without thinking, pushing his nose against one of her wings gently. The metal that made them up was surprisingly thin, almost soft to the touch. He breathed in her scent, "stay with me."

Grimlock tensed when her body seemed to tense. Her chest rose with a painful rasp of air. He leaned closer, watching her face plates. "Femme."

"...Grim...?"

Grimlock touched his nose to her cheek, "I'm here."

"You're still here."

"I already told you," He rumbled, "I won't leave you."

He wiggled and laid his head down next to hers, rumbling softly when he felt her claws touch his throat cables.

"I can't feel them."

Grimlock tilted his head towards her to eye her, "Can't feel who."

But she was already fading back into stasis, body stilling again. Grimlock edged closer, ignoring the twins when they approached.

"Grimlock."

"What." He growled.

"We can't just sit her and do nothing," Sunstreaker dead panned, "someone needs to go back and find a medic."

"And find out what the _hell_ is going on," Sideswipe added.

"Go then." Grimlock said, glaring at them when they stepped closer.

"...Primus, just...just don't let her go without a fight, alright?" Sideswipe started, "we've known that femme since she was a sparkling...her creators would go insane without her."

"I won't let her go." Grimlock swore, "now go. Move fast. Get help."

They nodded and turned to rush to the road where the transformed and sped off. Grimlock lifted his head again to look at the femme, then stretched his neck out to press his chin to her shoulder and drag her closer. "You will survive." He said, "and you will come back stronger."

* * *

Flashback came back online feeling like a mountain had collapsed on top of him. His systems started up slowly, painfully, and as the minutes passed, he started to realize things. One, he was pinned. His body was slanted, sharp debris was pushing up into his back plates and denting his leg armor. Second, was how _heavy _his body felt. Then, third, how much _heavier _the weight on top of him felt. He vented softly, the simple movement causing a jolt of pain to shoot through his chest plates and down to his lower back.

He didn't have to run the scan to know that he was in bad shape.

_Pit spawned luck..._He winced, then reached through unnaturally strained bonds. They were almost completely closed off, and he nearly panicked until he felt a very brief moment of awareness from his sister's end. They were still alive, but probably in the same position he was in or worse. _What happened? _

Flashback blinked his optics online. When he saw nothing but darkness, he offlined them again and focused on trying to gather his thoughts. His processor felt scattered, turning over things way too slowly. Lethargic. Experience told him that it was because he had just hit his head a little too hard. He'd dealt with it before, so he didn't worry about it too much.

They were in New York. They had arrived in Central Park, were walking...past the pit Driller had come out of, past the building Ash and the humans had been hiding in...then a decepticon. A big mech, with an ego. _A trap. Fuck, it was a trap. _

That didn't explain what happened to his brother and sister.

Flashback tried to reach for them again, and when he couldn't, he went for his creators instead. They grabbed at him immediately, both wrapping themselves around his spark like an impenetrable shield. A bit of tension eased out of him. _Primus..._

His father beat his mother to the questions, _'Pit, Flashback! What happened?! We thought we'd lost you!'_

His mother wasn't far behind, _'Where is Sundance and Backlash? What happened to them? Are you alright? Who did this?'_

_ 'I don't know,' _Flashback began, _'all I know is that we split up. Decepticons were attack in two different places. Optimus sent Sundance one way, and brought me with him. Backlash stayed behind at base to keep an optic on things. We're walking through Central Park and some big purple bastard __pops up, runs his mouth, then flies off telling us to 'watch our step'.'_

_ '...A trap,' _His mother murmured.

_'Yeah. I tried to get everyone to just hang out and come up with a plan, but Optimus told us to go after the 'con. Figures that he was the one that triggered it.' _He scrunched his faceplates, remembering the shake of the earth and the screeching groans and rumble of a collapsing city. _'Underground explosives, probably planted in the sewer system under key parts of the city's structure.' Pit, I'm starting to sound like 'Lash._

His spark squeezed at the thought. _Backlash. Sundance. _He hesitated, then continued, _'I...I don't know what happened to Sundance and Backlash. I guess they went down after us.'_

_ '...I can't reach Optimus,' _Demona stated suddenly, _'all of you fell?'_

_ 'Yeah, the explosion was...freaking huge.' _

_ 'Are YOU alright?' _Jolt said forcefully.

_'I think so. I'm pinned down but I'm still functioning.' _

_ 'We're on our way.'_

Flashback tensed, _'What?' _He onlined his optics again when the weight above him shifted. He pulled away from the connection, but not entirely, and tried to wiggle loose when the weight on one of his legs became unbearable. More shifting. Rock rolled and groaned. Dust fell down to slide down his armor.

_'Flashback!' _Jolt tried, _'son, what-'_

_ 'Somethings happening,' _Flashback opened his mouth and tried to speak. All that came out was hoarse croak. Clenching his dentals, Flashback forced himself to move. He did as much as he could. More debris fell away. The load got lighter. Light broke through the chunks of concrete. Flashback wrenched his frame hard, and pushed the gap open wider with a strained vent.

Above, large hands reached down and grasped his wrists and pulled him out. Flashback shuttered his optics before the light blinded him. He managed to gasp out, "Thanks, man, pretty sure you just saved my aft."

"Don't be so sure."

Flashback went rigid at the voice that greeted him. His head snapped up, fixing wide blue optics on his savior. The purple decepticon was grinning back savagely. His hands tightened around Flashback's wrists, restraining them before he could jerk free and reach for his guns. He yanked Flashback closer, bringing them face to face.

Flashback glared, "Listen, mech. I'm a straight kinda guy, and I don't kiss on the first date-"

"Your mouth keeps getting you in trouble, doesn't it?" The decepticon chuckled, "relax, kid. I like fresh meat, but I prefer femmes. You and your brother are hardly worth it, but that sister of yours..."

Flashback snarled, baring his dentals, "Don't even slagging _think _about it!"

"Oh, I have. In detail." The decepticon laughed, standing up and pulling Flashback with him, "she would be very fun to break."

Flashback snorted, "She'd strip your armor and burn your spark to ashes before she ever let it happen."

"Well, considering that my proverbial partner in crime has crushed her frame, I'd say she wouldn't have much of a choice."

Flashback stilled, optics widening. His spark squeezed with dread. "You...he what?"

"You heard me."

"What the _pit _do you sick bastards want with us!" Flashback snarled, "Primus, we get kicked off the planet for thirty years, come back, and everyones out to get us!"

"Quit your whining! Shockwave doesn't like loud house guests. He'll rip out your voice box if you keep this up."

Again, Flashback paused. His voice lowered to a suspicious tone, "Just _what _exactly are you going to do with me?"

"Shockwave is feeling creative. He needs a new canvas to practice on."

"Oooooh _frag _no," Flashback ground his dentals, "theres no fucking way I'm going-"

"So loud..." The decepticon interrupted, "even for me. I guess I'm gonna have to shut you up the hard way."

Before Flashback could realize what was happening, the mech had shifted him into one hand and had brought his other fist up right into Flashback's throat. Pain exploded through him, jarring him down to the core of his frame. Flashback gasped, body bowing out. Something inside of his throat cracked and sparked.

"And while we're at it...I really don't want you to wiggle around and fall while flying." Flashback was thrown back against something hard and solid. His helm made contact and splintered. The pain turned into a searing agony, and suddenly he had no feeling in his limbs. His optics dimmed. He struggled to hold on, but stasis came crashing down on him. He barely felt the flare of his creator's rage when he fell into darkness for the second time.

* * *

"All attempts to contact Optimus have failed." Red Alert said gravely, walking into the shadows. His blue optics were tired and dim, "as well as the attempts made to contact the others that went with him."

Ratchet bowed his head, pressing his hands to his helm, "Primus..."

"And Sundance?" Hotshot offered hopefully, "What about her and Grimlock?"

Red Alert shook his head. It was answer enough. The yellow mech vented sharply and turned away to return to his pacing, "Pits! We should have been prepared!"

"How?" Prowl spoke up, narrowing his optics, "we had every possible resource at our disposal. Optimus wasn't here, but several of our best were. We _were _prepared. We tried to face the siege like it was a standard decepticon attack, and thats where we failed. We have absolutely no knowledge of how to defend ourselves against these burrowers. That in itself was made painfully clear today. The only mech who could defend himself properly in such conditions was Backlash."

"How did he get hit, anyway?" Hotshot asked abruptly, "slaggin' mechs damn near impossible to see when he moves."

"He fell defending us from Shockwave," Red Alert answered with a hint of exhaustion in his tone.

"Then we're just...doomed." Hotshot paced faster, shoulders hunched and optics narrowed, "how did this happen? _Why _did this happen?"

Prowl shifted, taking weight off of his freshly patched knee, "Backlash spoke to Shockwave. He said something about using the decepticons to lure out Optimus and some of his most capable warriors, and then sending in the burrowers on base because we couldn't read their signatures. Deception, distraction, division he called it. He figured it out."

"So this was all just one huge attack."

"Basically."

"How could we not see this coming?"

"Because we became comfortable in a time of peace," A new voice started. The mechs raised their optics as Jetfire squeezed himself into their little cave. His black armor was already dusted in red, even though they'd only been taking refuge in the Grand Canyon for a few hours. As soon as the burrowers had overrun the base, they had been forced to abandon it, safe room and all, and come here, dragging the weak and the injured with them. Jetfire had been among one of the mechs doing the dragging since he had sustained less damage than most of the ones caught in the halls when the attack happened.

Jetfire's optics were narrowed and bright, "And we are all to blame. We've allowed ourselves to grow _soft._" He grasped the grooves in the red wall around them, "this is why we failed today."

"Okay, so what-we just let them keep base? Run away like scared sparklings?" Hotshot started, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Theres nothing we can do, Hotshot," Red Alert corrected, "we have to wait here until we can gather our forces."

"Jetfire," Ratchet started without turning towards the mech, "are the younglings and femmes safely hidden?"

"Safe and hidden." The Seeker fixated on the medic, "how are the wounded?"

"Arcee will survive. She'll suffer from heavy scarring, but she's functioning. Mudflap and Skidz are in the same condition. I've done all I can for Hound, Wheeljack and Beachcomber, but they appear to be stable."

"And Backlash?" Hotshot asked.

Ratchet hesitated, "I...I have done all I can for him, as well."

"Is he stable?"

"...At this point, no." Ratchet shuttered his optics, "he had already lost a great amount of energon when Prowl and Red Alert brought him to me. I have sealed his wounds but we are without energon stores, and very few autobots available for donation."

"We're in bad shape," Red Alert murmured.

"I have seen worse," Jetfire said, "autobot resilience has always been a great frustration to the decepticons. Where is it now? We must devise a plan and a way to execute it. Bollocks, we can't stay hidden in this pit forever."

"I...am not sure on our next course of action," Prowl said slowly, "I don't want to make a decision without Optimus, but times are dire, and there is a chance that he has fallen."

"Its a position we've been in before," Ratchet said, "Optimus has already fallen once."

"And who made the decisions then?" Prowl asked curiously.

"It was a group effort, but most of it was accomplished by Demona."

"Who is absent."

"Unfortunately."

Jetfire watched the exchange quietly before raising his optics. His gaze brightened, and he said softly, "And there is the resilience I'm looking for."

Ratchet paused, raising an optic ridge at the mech, "What in the pits are you going on about now?"

The sound of feet almost stumbling on gravel reached him. He tensed and turned when he realized the sound was coming from behind, further into the wall where he had the injured laid out. His optics widened. The others straightened abruptly, equal expressions of shock on their faces. Hotshot recovered first, a laugh leaving him, "I knew you couldn't stay down!"

Ratchet vented sharply, "Backlash! Primus, youngling! What do you think you're doing?!"

Backlash was leaning against the wall, a slight frown on his face plates. His visor was down and dim, and he had one arm lowered to press to the wide hole in his side. Backlash looked over all of them before focusing on Ratchet when the medic started towards him. Backlash started, "I'm fine. I ran a thorough diagnostic on all systems and everything is functioning alright. As long as I do don't strain myself, I'll be fine."

Ratchet paused, "You shouldn't even be online right now."

"I've suffered much worse. This is nothing compared to my first run in with a burrower." Backlash's optics raised to Jetfire, "do you have any aerials in the air patrolling?"

"Skyfire," Jetfire answered.

"Good. These rock walls will be difficult for most burrowers to tunnel through, so if they do come here, it'll be above ground." Backlash shifted again, allowing himself to lean a little more, "Flashback and Sundance are both down, so I imagine that their teams are as well."

"Do you know what happened?" Red Alert pushed.

"No. All I know is that there was only one decepticon at each scene, and that one of them, the one Sundance fought, was Cyclonus."

"What do we do?" Hotshot asked.

"We wait."

"What?" Prowl blinked at him owlishly.

"We wait," Backlash repeated. When they kept giving him looks, Backlash pushed away from the wall and walked further into the 'room'. Even with his injuries, he kept his back straight and his steps even and quiet. "Have you ever heard of the Battle of Thermopylae, Prowl?"

"...No. Should I?"

"It was my favorite story as a sparkling, where a small army of Greeks stood up against the Persian Empire. Leonidas, king of Sparta, and his men blocked the only road the Persians could pass. A mere handful of warriors defending their home put the march of over a million invaders to a screeching halt for seven days, and when the Greeks were betrayed by one of their own and a hidden path to their rear was revealed to the Persians, Leonidas held his ground in one of history's greatest final stands."

"I've seen that movie," Hotshot said, "don't they all die, though?"

"Excluding that bit," Backlash said, sending the mech a look, "I have a feeling that either Cyclonus or Shockwave will pursue us while our forces are scattered and take out whats left of the autobots. We wait, build up a stronghold in a place they can't get around, and make our stand."

"What about base?" Red Alert questioned, looking at the mech carefully.

"Base is lost for now. Until you _autobots _have had some sort of training on how to defend yourself against the burrowers, a head on attack is out of the question."

"And just how are we going to get that kind of training?" Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge, "you're in no shape for sparring, Backlash."

Backlash stopped walking, meeting his gaze, then looked up. Curious, the others followed. Hotshot tensed and cursed quietly under his breath. Viral was carefully crawling down one of the slanted walls of the canyon, visor down and dentals bared in frustration when she slipped and slid.

Backlash said, drawing their attention, "Watch her, the way how she moves. Teach yourself to follow it. We'll talk about actual combat once you get used to being around one."

"What if she attacks us?"

"I don't think she's interested in attacking anyone anymore," Backlash said quietly, turning to retreat back into the temporary med bay to rest. Viral was immediately drawn to his movements, and altered her course to follow with a round of soft, almost friendly chatter.

* * *

**THE MEGATRON GENE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ALLOWING MEGATRON'S DECENDENTS TO RANDOMLY AND UNEXPLAINABLY RECOVER WITH UNNATURALLY BAD INJURIES LONG ENOUGH TO GET UP, LECTURE, AND WALK AROUND WITH A MASSIVE HOLE IN THEIR SIDE. IT ALSO MAKES THEM IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL.**

**Argh. Didn't think this was ever going to end. These next few chapters are going to kill me, I swear. **

**Um...the last part...no bueno. Not happy with it, but I'll deal. Battle of Thermopylae(300), is one of my all time favorite stories, right up there with Spartacus and his slave rebellion. I kinda mixed up the actual historical description and the one for the 300 movie, which is also one of my all time favorite movies, because they're both pretty awesome. **

**Bah hahaha. Viral following Backlash around. Thats gonna go over real well with everyone. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING. Much love! Tell me what you thought!**

**Sundance and her family and friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Backlash eased down slowly in the corner of the area, against one of the bright red walls of stone. He shuttered his optics when the searing ache in his body flared up from the movement. He knew he shouldn't have gotten up, but he needed to speak to the autobots, make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Which had been easier than he expected. Prowl, surprisingly, had been agreeable in his own way. He hadn't argued once Backlash had explained his reasons for remaining hidden in the canyon, and had spoken to him with less disdain.

Perhaps he was finally understanding that they weren't as 'dangerous' as he'd thought.

Backlash sat down, stretching his legs out int front of him and bracing his free hand against the ground for support. The other he kept carefully pressed to the wide hole in his side. Shuttering his optics, Backlash cycled through everything that had happened in his processor.

He should have seen this coming.

Backlash had known from the beginning that Shockwave was up to something. Why hadn't he figured it out? He allowed himself to lean back against the wall with a soft vent, and tried to reach his siblings again. They both felt worlds away, and the sudden emptiness was almost overwhelming. It worried him, terribly.

_'Backlash?' _His mother reached through to touch his spark, _'are you...alright?'_

He reached back, then pulled at his mech creator's spark, _'I underestimated him. I should have been more careful. Shockwave purposely separated the autobot forces and lured us into a three-way attack. Decepticons have brought down Flashback's and Sundance's groups as far as we know. Shockwave took the base with the burrowers. Several autobots were downed in the siege.'_

_ 'You were hurt.' _His father stated almost tonelessly.

_'...Shockwave.' _Backlash replied slowly, shifting uncomfortably when he felt his creators' rising rage, _'I sustained damage. I can't fight, but I'll survive.'_

_ 'We're coming for you,' _His mother swore, _'all three of you. We'll gather whats left of our forces and make our stand. Shockwave and the decepticons will suffer for what they have done.'_

Backlash tilted his head back and shuttered his optics. His creators stayed close, wrapped up around his spark protectively. Their grasp on him was tight, like they would never let him go again, like they often did when he was afraid as a sparkling. He allowed himself to sink into it for a moment, forgetting about the injured autobots still laying in stasis around him, and the quietly arguing mechs outside.

"One, two...I see you..."

Backlash tensed, hands automatically reaching down to draw the blades holstered on his legs. A shot of cold shock pierced him when he realized that they were gone. Then he remembered. He'd buried one in Shockwave's chest, and dropped the other in the hall.

Cursing under his breath, Backlash forced himself to sit up and raised his fists to fight off any attacks. He stilled when his gaze fixed on Viral. The femme was quietly coming towards him, crouched down on all fours like some type of predacon. She paused a few paces away and lifted her head to stare at him from behind her visor. For a moment, they just sat there, watching each other.

"You are Backlash." She said suddenly.

Backlash went rigid.

"You are my Backlash. My..." She started crawling again until she was at his feet. She sat down in front of him, hands on the ground and legs bent like a dog, "My mech. My Fr-fr-" She huffed, irritated with her inability to pronounce the word.

Backlash felt his spark clench in his chest painfully. He clenched his jaw, then said tonelessly, "How do you know that name?"

"Its your name." She argued, "And I know you."

"I am not your mech. You don't have one."

"Stop lying! I know you." She hissed, lip plates raising to bare sharp dentals.

Backlash kept his mouth shut this time. _Her speech has improved. _The thought left him feeling cold. _She remembers. _"Shockwave did this, didn't he?"

"Shockwave help fix my memories."

"...Thats what I thought."

"Why don't you smile."

Backlash clenched his fist in the red dust on the ground. "What?"

"Small Backlash smiled. You don't." When he didn't answer, she pressed, "why, mech."

"There is no reason to," He said, narrowing his optics, "why aren't you attacking me."

She vented loudly, "I don't attack my mech!"

"I remember differently."

"I remember." She scooted closer on her haunches, "You smile. You talk to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Not like small Backlash. Small Backlash happy. You're not."

Backlash shifted his gaze from her. It was the first time he'd purposely stopped watching her since he was a sparkling, and the irony wasn't lost on him. He had trained himself to follow her, his optics rarely left her when they were in combat. But they weren't in combat, and she wasn't acting hostile towards him. Completely different than the femme he'd captured several days ago. His spark seemed to wrench in it's casing, stretching and tearing painfully. _Primus, _He thought, _now of all times..._

She moved closer, not even trying to be stealthy about it. She was right at his feet now. Under different circumstances, he would never have let her get so close. But his thoughts were elsewhere. Memories were flooding through his processor, one after another and sometimes overlapping. Memories of two sparklings bouncing across the moon's surface. Laughing, playing. Spending hours talking about nothing and everything, then rushing back to the ship when their creators were calling. Then death, and damage, and suffering. One of the sparklings following a familiar trail of bright green plates of armor, right into one of the caverns he'd been so afraid of entering for as long as he could remember. Darkness, fear, pain. Years of nightmares afterward. Training and fighting. Driving the fear and desperation from his spark ruthlessly until he could pursue and attack without feeling a thing.

"I," He whispered, "have not been happy for a long time."

"Why."

"...Why aren't you with Shockwave? He repaired your memories. Isn't he your friend?"

"No." She scraped her long claws across the stony earth.

"Why are you here."

"I follow you."

Backlash went rigid. His hidden optics darkened and his jaw tightened. He slowly looked at her again. She was staring back, completely unaware of what her words were doing to him, "I follow you. You are Backlash, frie-fri-"

"Friend?" He offered.

"Yes. That. You are that."

He held his breath. His spark nearly caved, and he couldn't get it under control in time. His creators felt it and immediately focused on him, asking him what was happening. Backlash couldn't bring himself to answer. When he spoke, his voice came out weak and cracked, falling apart like he was on the inside, "You can't do this to me. Not again. Please don't do this."

"Do what." When he didn't speak, she worked her jaw then abruptly scrambled up to all fours and ran to his side. Her rear hit the ground and she leaned against him. Backlash jumped slightly at the sudden movement.

"Viral-"

"Cold." She interrupted, "I'm cold."

Again, Backlash stilled. "You're never cold."

"I am now!" She snapped, annoyance clear in her voice.

Backlash stared at her, trying with every ounce of his will to stomp down on the pain and desperation in his spark. She shouldn't be able to register temperature. Her processor and spark had suffered phenomenal damage, and her ability to sense heat and cold had been lost. It was how she got away with walking around on the moon with half of her protoform bare. _What has Shockwave done?_

Backlash eased a hand between them and carefully pushed her away so they weren't touching. She hissed vehemently and came right back. Before he could do it again, she slung a thin, long arm over him and locked her claws down around his side, just below his wound. "Stop it!"

"You're a pain in the aft," Backlash growled, "let go."

"No!"

"Viral!"

"_No!_"

"_Why _are you acting like this?!"

"I'm _cold._ You're warm."

"You've been trying to rip my spark out for years," He ground out through clenched dentals.

"I didn't remember. I do now. I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't trust you."

"Well you-" She cut herself off, face plates pulling like she was trying to think really hard. "Well you...you sh..._should._" She brightened when she properly pronounced the word, and puffed up with pride. "I remembered word. I remembered."

_This isn't happening. It needs to stop. Now. _Backlash reached down with one arm to yank her off and possibly toss her, but froze when she spoke up again.

"Do you remember me?"

He stared at her. A few tense minutes passed. He answered tonelessly, "I don't understand."

"Do you remember me!"

"I just told you that you've been trying to offline me since we were sparklings!"

"Not what I mean. I had name. A...name. Different. Not Viral."

_...Lotus. _The name was almost cold and foreign now, but at the same time so painfully familiar. Just thinking it was enough to make his spark scream. He could do nothing but stare at her, faintly aware that she was picking on a set of old scars on his armor that came from one of their battles. His processor cycled rapidly, trying to come up with some sort of solution, some sort of answer to all of this. _She shouldn't remember._

Backlash pushed himself up, bracing his arm against the wall when he began to sway. As soon as he was standing, he started walking. Viral was forced to release him. She gave an aggravated squawk, but he could hear her scuttling along behind him as he exited the room. Ratchet gave a sound of alarm and ordered him to go back into the med bay.

The old mech jumped when Viral turned and swiped a set of claws at him. Backlash snarled out her name, and she quickly returned to him. He didn't want the femme anywhere near him, but he'd rather suffer and have her in sight than risk anymore mechs being damaged. Hotshot called, "Hey, mech, where ya going?"

"For a walk,"Backlash answered.

"You're in no condition-" Backlash cut Red Alert off with a look. No one else said anything as he walked past them and out into the open.

He needed to think. About Shockwave, the autobot base, their counter attack. His brother and sister, his creators. Viral.

So he walked the canyon, with nothing but a burrower to keep him company. Viral's voice broke the calm silence, "One, two, I see you. Three, four, missed you more. Five, six, glitch, glitch, glitch. Seven, eight, I can't wait. Nine, ten, to start again."

* * *

Optimus could barely feel the strong pull on his spark. It was urgent, almost demanding, and it pulled him from a deep stasis bit by bit. He was only faintly aware of it at first, and then it was suddenly the only thing he could feel. Then pain and stiffness. He came online, processor lethargically cycling, trying to remember what had happened and how he had gotten here.

A hand pressed to his shoulder. And, realizing that he wasn't alone, he quickly onlined his optics. Everything was blurry at first until his systems finished warming up, and he found himself staring at a pair of red optics. _Decepticon. _He tensed to move, but the hand on his shoulder pressed down, keeping him pinned. A voice said, "We leave for a while and you completely forget about me." There was a hint of dry amusement in the voice. He studied those optics, and realized that they were soft and lighter than the optics of a decepticon.

His spark flooded with relief. He said, optics shuttering, "Demona." She was the absolutely last bot he had expected to see kneeling beside him.

The pressure on his shoulder eased. He reached for her through their bond, realizing that it had been her that had been drawing him from stasis. She met him, opening her spark to him and filling him with new strength. _'You were buried,' _She said, _'I didn't know if you'd come back to me, you were so deep in stasis.'_

"I...don't remember what happened." Optimus stated slowly, "did you find anyone else?"

"Jazz and Bumblebee." She answered, looking elsewhere. He followed her gaze, turning his head to see his lieutenant and scout laid out on their backs several paces away. Their armor was dirty and smashed down, like they'd been pelted with boulders. Demona added, "They were near the top so I dug them out first. They're both functioning, with light damage. I've already done what I could to help them."

"Ironhide," Optimus remembered.

"I haven't found him yet."

Optimus shuttered his optics, trying to think. There had been one other with them, another mech, though much younger than the rest of them. He had been cautious, worried. He had cursed at the decepticon that had emerged..._decepticon. _

"It was a trap."

Demona held his gaze evenly.

He continued, "Set by an unknown decepticon...Flashback." He focused on her again, "Wheres the youngling?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," She said, optics narrowing, "he came online long enough to explain what happened, then was injured and knocked into stasis again. I can't even reach him now."

He stared at her, trying to wrap his processor around the news. "He was taken?"

She nodded.

He vented, "Primus..."

"You knew it was a trap, didn't you?" The question was quiet, her voice almost gentle. There was no accusation in it at all, "and yet you walked into it anyway, and risked your life and the lives of your soldiers...and my son."

"A choice I regret with my entire spark," He answered. He could feel the exhaustion and disappointment in her spark, and had to force himself not to recoil from it. She had expected differently of him, even after he hadn't fought for Sundance's right to stay on earth. The femme didn't have to say a word, but he felt it like a blow to the spark. It was almost crushing, to think that once they had been so close, and now they were so far apart.

"Not as much as I regret allowing them to come down here alone in the first place." She shifted back and stood. Optimus pushed himself up slowly, feeling a tightness in one of his shoulder joints and his side where she had mended wounds. She looked down at him, "Stay there, Optimus, and rest. I'll search for Ironhide."

She turned away from him then, walking with a predatory grace back towards the debris. He realized then that they were in some type of bowl-shaped pit in the earth, where the city had caved in. His optics took in the destruction, and his spark ached. New York was beginning to look more and more like Cybertron.

His gaze shifted back to Demona as she started to search. Watching her, he began to notice things, like a small hitch in her stride. She seemed to favor one hip, and over the protective plating around it was a mess of thick, ugly scars that he didn't remember her having before she left to go to the moon. A thick coat of grey dust was on her armor, muting the deep red color of it. The same dust that was on her creations. He imagined Jolt would have it, too.

She had changed. He could see it in her appearance, the way how she walked and carefully analyzed everything. She had always been aware of her surroundings, but now she seemed almost overly cautious.

Optimus turned his attention away from her, and tested his comm link. He narrowed his optics when he found that it was dead, damaged in the explosion. _I should have been more careful. _He shuttered his optics, _I should have listened to Flashback. _He tensed to stand up then to help search for the last autobot buried. His optics landed on Demona.

The femme paused like she was listening, then quickly stepped down a steep incline made up of chunks of concrete and dropped to a knee. She pulled an arm back, hand clenched into a fist, and slammed her knuckles down into the pile. Concrete shattered and flew apart from the impact. She pulled back and the hole mound seemed to shift and shudder. Stones rolled down noisily, and the pieces exploded outward when a massive arm popped up from the middle of it all. Demona took hold of the thick wrist and pulled, using her toe claws to tear down layers of wreckage as she did so.

A shoulder emerged, then a head. Ironhide grunted and and looked up at Demona then stilled. Demona met his gaze, spoke quietly to him, then started to pull again. The mech helped, struggling his way out of the mess. His motions were subdued however, and Optimus knew that the mech was in shock over seeing the femme.

He had been, too.

It wasn't long before the weapons specialist was out and limping towards the rest of them. Demona walked beside him, one arm braced against his side to help support him. The mech was cursing violently under his breath when he reached them.

"-I get my hands on that decepticon," He was swearing, "I'll make him scream for mercy."

"You won't be doing much with that knee," Demona said tonelessly, reminding Optimus of Backlash, "sit down so I can look at it."

Ironhide did as told, dropping down to his rear on the ground. His optics shifted to Optimus, brightened marginally, then turned towards Bumblebee and Jazz. After he was sure that they were still online, he returned his attention to Optimus, "Wheres the runt?"

"Flashback was taken by the decepticon," Demona answered.

Ironhide stilled, then snarled. "Pit-spawned _glitch!_"

"My comm link is down," Optimus said, "I can't reach base."

Demona paused, shoulders pulling down. Her optics darkened and she vented quietly. She said, "Backlash is online." She started to work again, carefully reaching between plates of Ironhide's armor to look at the damage in his knee, "the base was taken."

Optimus and Ironhide stared at her, optics wide.

"Shockwave brought the burrowers in and drove the rest of the autobots out. Several were injured, Backlash among them."

"FRAG!" Ironhide shouted, slamming a fist down unto the ground hard enough to make the surface crack.

Optimus pushed, "did they retreat to the Grand Canyon?"

"Yes." Demona glanced at him, "They're staying hidden, waiting for you to return or their wounded to recover."

Optimus raised a hand to press to his helm, "Primus..."

"Optimus."

He turned back to Demona, feeling her tug on his spark. Her optics were narrowed, but not out of hostility, "The battle was lost but the war is still going. I don't know what your plan of action is, but Jolt and I are going to fight. We _will _tear Shockwave down and make him suffer for what he has done. We will bring our family back together again, and we will fight."

"What are you proposing?" Optimus matched her expression, tone calm.

"Return to the autobots, regroup, and take back what is yours." She answered, "let us take care of the burrowers, and together we'll put an end to this war."

* * *

**Viral. Geez. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Much love, hope you enjoy.**

**Sundance and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Grimlock wrapped himself around her, encasing her like a living shield. He pressed close to her frame, prodded her with his nose, shifted, and laid his head carefully across her chest. Still, the femme would not wake. His spark ached when he realized that she was beginning to grow cold. Panic seized him and he turned his head, bringing his audio receptor to her chest plates. He held his breath, entire body held still.

She was still online. Her spark still pulsed, though it was weak. Grimlock cursed the useless twins. Why was it taking so long? They were among the fastest mechs in the ranks, and had made it a point several times to make sure everyone knew it. At this rate, his femme would bleed out in the mud before they returned. She would perish, without a fight. And he hated it.

Grimlock sat there, huddled up against her body with his optics burning. It could not end this way. She was his femme, because she was stronger than any other he'd seen. She would have to fight. She would have to survive. She would wake up. He would hear her voice again.

Grimlock vented slowly. When this was over, and she was safe again, he would hunt down Cyclonus, and he would crush him. The decepticon was going to suffer, and Grimlock would show him no mercy.

The sound of tires turning over gravel reached him. Grimlock tensed, raising his head slowly. His narrowed blue optics searched their surroundings, but he could not see past the trees. Grimlock snarled, pushing himself up to his feet. This vehicle did not sound like one of the twins. It wasn't loud enough. There was the distinct sound of a transforming mech. Grimlock stepped over his femme and stood in front of her, every sense tuned into the intruder. He braced himself for battle, prepared to slaughter anyone foolish enough to approach.

Footsteps. Light, careful footsteps.

Grimlock waited, clenching the sore gears in his jaws. His lip plates lifted to bare dentals and he shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. He would take this one out before he could even get close to her.

The trees groaned and parted. Grimlock started forward, but slid to a stop in the mud and gravel when the mech finally emerged. It was the blue one, the femme's creator. The same one that had threatened Grimlock in the hall way of the autobot base several years ago. The sudden appearance of the junior medic shocked Grimlock. He hadn't been expecting it. Wasn't this one supposed to be on the moon still?

The medic wasn't as shocked. His electric blue optics landed on Grimlock first, narrowed, then shifted to Sundance, "Well, at least _you're _still alert enough to guard...but not enough to keep my daughter functioning."

Grimlock grunted at him, but made no move to stop the mech when he walked towards them. Grimlock watched him closely, stepping towards him when he knelt beside the femme and pulled her into his arms. Grimlock growled low in his chest. He didn't like anyone else touching her. The medic shot him a look that few dared to give him.

"Help her," Grimlock ordered.

The mech ignored him, returning to the femme. He transformed a hand into some kind of medical tool and went to work, "She's lost too much energon," He said quietly to himself, "Primus, Sundance..." He removed most of her crushed armor to get at the ruptured cables, and then sealed all of them with quick and practiced hands. All but one.

Grimlock shifted closer, now curious to see what he was doing. Without looking up at him, the medic said, voice tinged with anger, "Tell me something, Grimlock."

Grimlock said nothing, watching as the medic pulled one of his own cables hard enough to snap it open. He connected them, giving energon to the femme. Grimlock blinked. When he felt the mech glaring at him, he snapped, "What."

"You brought her home, you kept her safe and even defended her when Bloodstar tried to offline her. Why the _pit _would you allow her to end up in this state if you feel so much towards her?"

"I-" Grimlock paused, venting angrily, "don't speak to me like that, _mech._" He tensed when the medic abruptly reached out and fisted a hand in the softer plating under his jaw and pulled him closer. Unprepared, Grimlock allowed himself to move forward, bringing the blue mech within biting range.

"I don't trust you, _Grimlock._" The mech said lowly, his voice deep and cold, "and I know you don't see me as more than a pawn to be shoved around, but understand _this_." Grimlock snarled in warning, but the mech wouldn't release him. "Sundance is _my sparkling, _and I _will _protect her any way that I can. If you _ever _hurt her, if you _ever_-"

Grimlock jerked free and lunged forward another step. His jaws opened and he roared in the medic's face. Cold shock shot through him when a hand reached in and grabbed his plated tongue. The medic pulled it out and over the side of his jaws, wedging it down between his thick dentals. Grimlock hissed, tilting his head down so not to slice open his own tongue. The medic held it there, forcing him to leave his jaws open and his head turned down. Grimlock glared at him, pale blue optics burning with anger.

"If I ever find out that you let her become so close to offlining again," The medic snarled, glaring right back, "I'll cut you wide open and use your frame for spare parts!"

_You can do nothing to me, _Grimlock wanted to say. He couldn't speak though, not without control over his own tongue. The medic continued, "If you care for her, then _show it. _Stop treating her like some soldier you can just push around and control! You _do not own _her! Stop acting like you do!" He squeezed to emphasize his point. Pain laced through Grimlock's entire head, but he ruthlessly shoved it down.

The mech held him for a moment longer before letting go. Grimlock stretched his jaws, flexing his tongue to try to get feeling back into it. He eyed the medic, wondering how much his femme would hate him if he just ate the slagger right then and there. After a moment of hard debating, he stepped back out of grabbing range. He really didn't want the mech to get a hold of his tongue again. It had never happened to Grimlock before today, mainly because no one was stupid or brave enough to willingly put their hand in his mouth. He hated it, though, and wasn't about to risk allowing it to happen again. So he settled on his front instead, watching the medic warily.

"She'll be alright," The mech said after a few minutes. His gaze had shifted back down to the femme and had softened. He raised a hand to her face and stroked her scarred cheek plates, "she's always been a tough one."

"She is strong," Grimlock agreed, "she will survive."

"The autobots have fallen," The medic said suddenly, "Demona is trying to revive Optimus and his team. The others were forced to evacuate base when it was taken by burrowers. We need reinforcements."

Grimlock lifted his head, alert. "The base was taken."

The mech met his gaze, "Yes." He paused like he was listening, then, "Optimus' comm systems are damaged, but he's requesting that you return to the arctic and gather the rest of the dinobots and autobots there."

Grimlock narrowed his optics. "No."

"It was an order, Grimlock. You're still responsible for following them, dinobot or not."

"I promised." Grimlock said suddenly, clenching his jaw when he realized he'd let it slip out, "I promised her that I'd stay here."

The medic stared at him, optic ridges drawn down in concentration like he was studying him. Grimlock shifted slightly, "I will not leave her."

"If you're worried about her safety, I can promise you that I won't let anything else happen to her."

"No."

"We need the dinobots, Grimlock. This little escapade has broken out into another war. Half of a major city was brought down today. Mechs were badly damaged, humans too. If we let this continue, it'll turn the entire planet into Cybertron. We have to gather our forces and fight, or lose everything."

"I will not leave her." Grimlock grunted, glaring, "so stop asking."

"How do you think Sundance would feel if she found out you had refused to help save the planet she loves? All the people, all the autobots?"

Grimlock hesitated. The mech's gaze seemed to soften a little, losing the hard edge, "Sometimes you have to break promises to make someone happy."

Grimlock stared back, processor hard at work. His spark absolutely hated the idea of leaving his femme. She had been gone for so long that every moment beside her was like a treasure. He never wanted to be away from her again. But the medic had a point. She cared for this planet and the pathetic life forms that called it home. She just might hate him if he didn't do this, and that was something he couldn't live with.

Grimlock stood up, "You will protect her."

"I've been protecting her far longer than you have."

Grimlock nodded and glanced back down at the femme. The medic was still donating energon, giving her what she needed to pull through. He dropped his head, ignoring the sound of warning the medic made, and nosed her hip carefully. He waited, again, for her to make some kind of response. But when she didn't, he straightened and turned away.

He started off into a run, the earth shaking beneath his weight as he charged through the trees and broke out into the open. His processor remained on his femme for a second longer before turning back to the task at hand. If he had his soldiers, they could easily trap Cyclonus, and he could rip the mech apart piece by piece. There would be no escaping, no mercy.

Grimlock grinned.

* * *

Pain.

It ached and pulsed like something alive within him. When he onlined his optics, he couldn't see anything, which didn't bother him right away. He couldn't feel anything beyond the searing agony centered in his helm and throat, like he'd been kicked in the head or something. He'd never hurt so bad before, or at least he couldn't remember it, because thinking made it _way_ worse. Faintly aware of them, he tried to lift his hands to it to make sure it was still attached correctly or something. His limbs responded, but weakly, and started to reach-but were stopped by something.

With a low hiss, he tried to turn his head and look. It was too dark to see anything, and moving around hurt like the pits. He tried again, pulling harder. Something rattled, sounding suspiciously like thick chains of iron. He realized then that his body was angled weird, something he hadn't noticed beyond the pain. He was setting on his feet, but barely. Something was under his arms, holding up, and something weighed on his ankles and wrists.

_I'm trapped. _He stilled, panic rising in his spark. _Shit, shit, shit. _He shuttered his optics tightly and forced himself to think. His face twisted into a wince when the pain flared up in the back of his helm then shot down into his back. Bits and pieces came back to him. A city falling, buildings collapsing all around them in a wide circle that was rapidly closing in. Optimus and other autobots. Big foot, trigger. _Falling. _Darkness.

_Decepticon. _He opened his optics again, wide, when he pictured the mech's face in his head. A wicked grin, taunting. A fist coming at him. _In the throat, then in the head. Knocked my aft out cold. Pit. Slagging. Frag-faced. Aft._

"Look whos awake?" A familiar voice called cheerfully. Flashback shifted hard, making his sore body move. He twisted in the direction of the voice and squinted. The mech kept talking, "I guess I should turn on the lights so you can see your prison."

Flashback held his breath, then turned away sharply when bright light filled the area. He clenched his dentals, wishing with every part of his being that he was free so he could strangle the fragger. He blinked slowly, dimming his optics so they took in less light. After it became bearable, he raised his optics up and froze. The big decepticon was standing on the other side of a wall of bars, a smug grin on his face plates. Once he saw he had Flashback's attention, he opened his arms wide like he presenting a trophy, "Welcome home, runt! Any of this look familiar!"

Flashback looked past him. He swallowed hard, ignoring the way it hurt his ruined vocals. His optics scanned, taking in every detail, trying with all his might to find something out of place. Something different, that told him that this wasn't real. But the longer he looked, the more it became clear. His spark clenched and turned with dread. His gaze landed on the decepticon again, and burned as rage erupted inside of him.

They were inside the autobot brig.

The mech was still grinning, and it only grew when Flashback turned a murderous glare on him. "Whats the matter, runt? I thought you'd feel more comfortable inside your own base."

Flashback trembled with anger, clenching his dentals so hard his cheek gears whined in protest. They had taken the base. That meant that all the autobots that had stayed behind were gone. Solaris. WarHammer. Their femme creators. Ratchet. Even Prowl.

...And Backlash.

They had hurt them, driven them out, possibly offlined them. Flashback bit out, his voice box crackling and sending sparks up and down his throat, "I-I-I'll _slaughter _y-you."

The decepticon laughed, "Whats that? I can't hear you!"

"M-Mark my w-wo-words," Flashback pushed, "I-I _will _g-ge-get out of this c-c-c-cage." His voice gave out, but he kept going, rasping, "And I-I will slag-g-ging _murder you._"

"Keep talkin'. You'll just make that vocal processor hurt more."

"Murder." Flashback ground out.

The decepticon made a snort-like sound and turned to leave him, "Get comfortable. You're gonna be there for a while."

Flashback watched him leave, glaring at his back until he was out of sight. Then he turned his gaze down towards the floor, clenching his fists. He shuttered his optics when the light made his processor hurt more, and tugged at his creators. Their response was instant. His mother spoke first, concern clear in the way she reached for him. _'Flashback! Where are you?'_

_ 'At the base, inside the brig. The decepticons have taken it.'_

_ 'Yes, Backlash told us.'_

_ '...So he's alright?'_

His father cut in, _'He and Sundance both have sustained damage, but they will survive. Are you okay?'_

_ 'I got punched in the throat and he hit me in the head,' _Flashback answered, used to the 'tell me what happened and where it hurts' drill, _'Can't talk right. My processor hurts like the pits and so does my back. Can't move.'_

_ 'Pit.' _His father snarled, _'when I get my hands on these decepticons...'_

_ 'Do you know why they took you prisoner?' _His mother asked suddenly. _'You were the only one they took.'_

Flashback hesitated, remember the decepticon's words. _A 'new canvas'. _When he responded, his words were slow and strained, _'He said...that Shockwave was looking for a new lab rat. I'm here...because he wants something new to experiment on.'_

Completely silence on their end. It stretched out for a few tense moments. Flashback held his breath, waiting. It wasn't long before they both nearly exploded in their anger. Words were forgotten, feelings were sent instead. A protective anger took over them when they reached for his spark, like they used to do when the decepticons would attack when he as a little sparkling.

_They won't do this, _They were telling him without speaking, _they can't. We'll stop them. We'll find you. Bring you home. _

He reached back, _'I'll be alright. Promise. Just take care of Sundance and Backlash. I got this.'_

_ No, I really don't. _He thought. Flashback vented softly and tried to coax his parents back into a sensible state, where they wouldn't be freaking out. He was halfway there when something clattered in the corner of the brig. Flashback went rigid. Years of fighting burrowers taught him to listen, so he did. He strained his audios.

Another clatter, than the sound of armor scraping over concrete. Coming from the other end of the room. Flashback twisted his frame as much as he could with the layers of chains on his limbs. He searched, squinting at the shadows. He could just barely see the bot crouched in the corner. He felt someone staring at him, but when the bot made no move to come out, he tried speaking, "Who's there?"

The rasp of his voice pierced the silence. He could see the character tense at the sound, but the mech wouldn't come into the open. Flashback stared at what he could see of him, focusing. From what he could see, the mech was small, and really, really liked crouching because he hadn't straightened since he'd been caught.

Long minutes passed until exhaustion began to seep into Flashback. Venting quietly, he allowed himself to turn the right way, and leaned into the chains. His optics shuttered, and his intakes slowed. The thought of recharging inside a compromised base was not a good one, but he was tired. And in pain. And there was no way he would get out in such a state. He'd need to be at top strength to escape, which he _would. _There was no doubt about it. He wasn't going to stay here and be some twisted lab experiment.

He was slipping into recharge when the character in the back finally shuffled forward to stare at him with wide pale optics.

Flashback onlined a few hours later to the sound of scraping across the floor. He tensed when he sensed someone close, and he onlined his optics quickly. He cringed when he saw bright lights, pulling back like he'd been struck. His processor was still aching, but it had gone down some.

Once he recovered and could see, his optics fell upon a frame bent over on the other side of the bars. He tensed, automatically thinking it was a burrower. He quickly took in the mech's appearance, only to find that it was a femme. A horrible damaged, disfigured, dirty femme. Her armor was smashed down and ruined, several plates were missing. She was still hunched over, one arm and leg uselessly dragging or strapped to her body with a few loose wires and cables. She was hunched over, squatting down like a frog so she could support herself with the two limbs that remained in working condition.

He took in the way how she was crouching low to the ground, and realized that this femme had been the one crouching in the corner of the brig earlier. He stared at her, looking at her faceplates. Everything about her screamed burrower, from her crushed frame to her missing armor. But as he stared into her optics, he found himself relaxing. Her optics were wide, but clear and focused on him. They were pale, but somehow still expressive without looking completely insane.

This was no burrower.

Flashback swallowed to try to ease the burn in his throat. It only flared up, so he worked his jaw and managed to rasp, "Who are you?"

She stared at him almost blankly. He tried again, "So...are you a 'con or are you just another lab rat?"

Nothing.

He vented softly, "You gotta help me out here, femme."

She shifted her weight and leaned over onto her leg. She turned as much as she could at the waist and pulled a big cube of fresh energon into sight. Flashback blinked owlishly. _Okay...that...was unexpected. _He vented softly when his gut rumbled at the sight. He hadn't refueled in several days.

She scooted closer until she was leaning against the bars, then pushed herself up on her good leg. She was optic level with his shoulder then. He tensed, wondering just what the _frag _she was doing. She tilted her head up to meet his gaze before bringing the cube up to his face.

Shock fisted around his spark, and he stared at her with wide optics. He tried to wrap his processor around what she was doing, but he just couldn't. _Is she seriously...who is she? Why..._

Her face plates shifted into a kind expression, then she said softly in a clear voice, "Drink."

_Clearly NOT a burrower. _He almost asked who she was again but decided against it when his tanks clenched in hunger. He opened his mouth and let her pour the cool energon inside. It burned and made his damaged vocals spark, but it cleared a bit of the pain from his head. When he finished, she lowered it and started to sink back down to the floor. He stared at her, "Who _are _you?"

She settled back into a crouch and scooted backwards. He watched her when she turned around and hobbled out, leaving him to wonder in silence.

* * *

Backlash vented softly, then repeated, "_Watch _her."

Hotshot cut him a look. Chromia hissed, "How the pit are we supposed to watch her if she doesn't stop bouncing around?"

"Thats the point." Backlash motioned for the yellow scout to return to their training. When Hotshot found and focused on Viral, he continued, "They _all _'bounce around'. If you can't learn to follow her, then you're useless in a confrontation."

Viral crouched down, all four limbs on the ground. She was watching them warily, waiting for another autobot to make a grab for her. Backlash had instructed both parties not to use weapons, that it was simply a bout of 'tag' training. All they would have to do was catch her, which was looking impossible at the moment. They had been at it for hours now, and none of them had even come close to getting their hands on the femme.

Viral hissed, "Dumb autobots too slow. Can't catch me. Failures." She perked, then looked at Backlash, "I remembered a word! Remembered failures!"

Which was the fourth word she'd relearned since she appeared. Backlash met her gaze but didn't say anything. The autobots snarled and snapped like dogs at her jabs, and jumped back towards her. Viral almost lazily rolled past their feet then popped up behind them. Backlash rolled his hidden optics. "Guard your flanks! Don't let her get behind you!"

"Easier said than done!" Red Alert countered.

Backlash watched them a moment longer, before stepping forward. He moved fluidly, forcing his body to work despite his injury, and slipped into the fray. He swung an arm up and caught Viral mid-jump, and held her up high over his head so she couldn't get at him with her claws. Rather than attack, she slackened and started up chattering, making no sense between all of the numbers and one-syllable words leaving her mouth.

The others stopped and stared at him like he'd grown another head. Backlash said, "You're all thinking too much. Learn to trust your instincts. Don't think, just move. Don't think about where shes moving, just follow. If she tries to get at your flank, block her. Don't think. Just do."

"Its good to form strategy in battle, Backlash," Prowl said slowly.

"In some cases." Backlash tilted his head back to look at her, "it works against others who use strategy, but burrowers do not. They don't bother thinking things out, they just move. There is no hesitation, no second thoughts, no planning. Just a target. You can't fight that with careful thinking, Prowl."

He began to lower her, loosening his hold until she slipped free and landed on the ground. She plopped down on her rear at his feet and looked at her claws. She clacked them together, and began muttering to herself quietly. He finished, "You can't fight insanity with strategy."

"How do we even know she's safe to keep here?" Elita spoke up, blue optics fixed on the burrower and narrowed, "if shes as unstable as you say she is, how can we be sure she won't attack one of us when we're not looking?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Backlash was still watching Viral. He answered tonelessly, "Because she's not as insane as I originally thought. She's beginning to remember things, form complete sentences. There was a time when I'd never let her sit this close to me, but shes made it clear that she doesn't want to fight anymore."

"No fighting," Viral confirmed, tilting her head back. Her visor was up, showing her wide green optics. "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to remember."

Hotshot blinked and squatted down in front of her, "Remember what, Viral?"

"My real name." She said, looking up at him. "Remember when Backlash was friend."

Backlash tensed. His jaw clenched when Hotshot asked, "You were friends?"

She grinned, "_Best_ friends." She leaned back until she was touching Backlash's shin. She tilted her head back to look at him, "Best, best friends."

"...That was _before _you tried to rip my spark out and beat my head against the cavern walls," Backlash dead panned, "you have no friends here, Viral."

She frowned. "Stop argue."

Backlash was half tempted to step back and let her fall, but something kept him from it. His spark was torn, split between despising her for making him hurt like this again and hoping that she _would _remember, that she _would _be the friend he had as a sparkling again. The logical part of him brutally beat down such hopes. She had tried to murder him so many times, he knew he could never trust her like that again.

"Used to play hide and seek," Viral said, still staring at him, "Backlash was so small. Smaller than me. Spa-sp-s-"

"Sparkling?" Red Alert offered.

She brightened, "Sparkling! We were sparklings! And we were happy. Backlash smile. All the time. No visor. Optics always happy. Not like now. Used to laugh. No laughing now."

"The world is at risk. The base has been compromised. My siblings are wounded and separated, my creators are in a rage," Backlash started, shifting backwards, though slowly so she could catch herself, "enemies are becoming allies. There is nothing to laugh about, Viral."

He lifted his optics to the others, "Take a break. We'll return to training in a few hours after everyone has rested and refueled."

They dispersed then, vanishing into various openings in the canyon walls until only Backlash, Viral, and Hotshot were left. The autobot was still crouching in front of Viral, studying her. He asked suddenly, "Viral, do you remember what happened to you, why you're a burrower?"

"No," She said, "I want to."

"No you don't," Backlash said quietly, gazing down at her. Both of them looked up at him. Backlash shook his head, "I've been trying to forget it all my life."

She turned to him, "You remember? Tell me."

"No." Backlash said, leaving no room for argument, "eventually you'll remember. You're remembering everything else." He turned away and started to walk back to the med bay when Ratchet opened a comm link with him to call him back. Viral trotted along behind him quietly.

* * *

**So I'm pretty sure Jolt is the autobot version of the Shotgun-Daddy. I'd hate to see what happens to Grimlock if something horrible did happen to Sundance under his watch. **

**ANYWAY...caught up with all three siblings. **

**Tell me what you think. Much love.**

**Sundance and her family and friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"He's quiet."

Flashback shuttered his optics, ignoring the way the two decepticons were staring at him. Every piece of him hated being looked at like some animal or pet, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing it. So he simply sat there, leaning on the chains and looking every bit like a broken prisoner.

The one that had captured him grunted in agreement, "I'm surprised. He's been making threats and running his mouth since I dug him out."

"Shockwave wants his strength to wane before he does anything to him."

"I'd say it's pretty 'waned'."

"What do you think he'll do to this one?"

"I don't know."

Flashback swallowed slowly. He'd been wondering the same thing. For the past several hours he'd been telling himself that he _would _get out, that he _would _break free and find his way back to his family. But the longer he hung there, the harder it was to believe. If he didn't get out, just what would happen to him? He was already in bad shape. His head still hurt like the pits. His voice box hadn't recovered any. The only thing good that had happened was being able to refuel on fresh energon...which brought his processor back to the femme.

_Primus. _She was a whole new mystery. He hadn't seen her since she'd given him the energon, but he knew she was hanging around here somewhere.

Flashback onlined his optics when the sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall towards the brig. The decepticons moved back, turning their attention elsewhere. Flashback clenched his jaw when one greeted, "Shockwave. Have you located the autobots yet?"

"Yes."

"Where are those pit-spawned cowards hiding now?"

"Within reach. This is the one you brought me?"

"Yeah. He's got some bite to 'em."

Flashback ground his dentals, trying to keep from snarling an insult at him. He reached through to his brother, tugging until the younger mech returned it. _'Flashback. Mom and dad said that you were taken-are you alright?' _The response was immediate, and Flashback could feel a wave of worry from his brother's end. He bit down on the childish urge to say something stupid about it.

_'Listen, 'Lash,' _He said instead, _'Shockwave knows where you are-' _He tensed when he heard the bars begin to slide back with a low hiss. _'Pick up and move, NOW.'_

_ 'We can't.'_

_ 'Pit-what do you mean you can't?!' _Flashback ground his dentals when someone moved towards him. A cold, clawed hand gripped his jaw and pushed his head up and to the side. Flashback narrowed his optics, meeting Shockwave's frigid gaze. The decepticon was massive, much bigger than he had originally thought.

_'We've got too many injured, we don't have the resources to even consider relocating. Even if we did, there's no where we could go.' _A pause, _'Where are you?'_

_ 'In the autobot brig, currently being manhandled by a psychotic decepticon.'_

Flashback allowed the mech to tilt his head the other way. Shockwave made some sort of growling sound, then, "This is a relative of Lunar Song."

"...He is?"

Flashback glared, and forced out in a low, sparking hiss, "Her name is _Sundance._"

Shockwave tightened his grip on him then released, "The time of the autobots is over, you will watch your comrades suffer and perish, and you will remember nothing once I am finished with you."

"I won't go without a fight."

"Your sister did."

Flashback clenched his fists, but said nothing. Shockwave stepped back, "Watch him, Scourge."

He moved away, the bars slammed back into place in front of him. Flashback glared at the mech's back as he turned and left. One of the decepticons followed like an obedient dog. His optics shifted to the one that had captured him as he shifted and leaned against the face of a different cell. The mech grinned wide at him, "Looks like its just you and me, runt."

Flashback made a face before allowing his head to hang again. As much as he hated the mech, he wasn't about to waste precious energy insulting him. It wasn't worth it. Flashback shuttered his optics. He waited in silence, hoping that the 'con would get bored and wander off. Then, perhaps, he could find a way to get free...and maybe break out of the cell.

_Yeah, that will work just great. While I'm at it, I'll just raid the armory, get my guns, and offline Shockwave as he recharges in his berth. _He thought bitterly. _Primus. _Dread squeezed his spark when he thought of the way Shockwave had looked at him, like he was already dissecting him and looking at his insides.

Unexpectedly, Backlash pulled at him. _'Are you hurt?'_

_ 'Kinda.' _

_ 'Flashback.'_

_ 'Yes! Pit.'_

_ 'Just hang in there, and for frag's sake, don't SAY ANYTHING to piss them off.'_

Flashback blinked at his tone, _'So bossy, bro.'_

_ 'This is nothing to joke about.'_

_ 'I love you, 'Lash, but damn you're such a killjoy.'_

* * *

Backlash stood close to the wall of the canyon, head tilted back with narrowed optics on the moon. He had begun to realize, somewhere between the siege and his siblings being wounded, that they should have stayed on the moon. His gaze lowered to the ground when he sensed Viral crawl closer. She stopped and settled against his foot, "What are you looking at."

"Our home," Backlash answered tonelessly.

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss the simplicity of things," He answered, looking back up, "when we weren't struggling to survive."

"Always trying to survive," Viral corrected, still staring at him, "always struggling. Never stop."

"Why are you still here, Viral?" He asked suddenly. The question had plagued him for hours now, and he let himself think about it so much just to distract him from other things. Like the fact that his family was separated and scattered, or the fact that his greatest enemy was trying her hardest to be a 'friend' again. "You're a burrower," He continued, "burrowers pack and run with their own kind."

"I wasn't a burrower." She answered, "I remember. I was different. You were, too."

Backlash's spark clenched again, pulsing painfully. "And what do you remember?"

"I remember you always shy, but happy. And I was happy...and not cold all the time. I just want to be happy again. And I'm happy with you. I want to stay, and be friends again."

Backlash crouched slowly until they were optic-level. She blinked, then smiled. It looked wicked, with all of her serrated, layered dentals. But he realized that her optics were gaining expression again, losing the gleam of insanity they'd held for so long. They seemed to soften when she said, "You are Backlash, and I was Lotus."

He stilled.

"I remember. We used to play on the moon. Best friends."

Backlash stared at her in silence, unable to speak or even move. His spark seemed to rip open. His processor slowed down. _This is real. Not one of Shockwave's tricks. _Viral leaned back, "I remember a lot now." _She remembers. This is happening._

Backlash vented quietly, finally turning his optics away. His spark was a storm in his chest, raging with fear and pain, but with hope too. "I tried to save you..." He said softly, "do you remember that?"

"I remember you there when no one else was."

"Do you remember why?"

"Not yet. But I know it all hurt, a lot. But you do. Will you tell me? Please?"

"No." Backlash faced her again, "I'm going to do something, Viral."

She perked, dropping the topic like he wanted her to. "Do what?"

"My brother is in danger, and I need to go get him."

Her faceplates scrunched up in concentration, and she said slowly, "Flash...back?"

"Yes."

"I'll come with you."

"No," Backlash said, "I want you to stay here and guard the autobots."

She snorted loudly, optics narrowing, "No! I don't like them!"

He vented softly, "You used to _be_ one of them."

She paused, "Really?"

"Yes. You don't have to stay around them, just watch the canyon and make sure no one leaves or gets inside, alright?"

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to. They've got him locked down in the brig. He can't escape without help." He clenched his jaw when she frowned at him. "What."

"Don't want you to go."

"You already said that."

"I don't care! Let me go with you or stay here!" She shrieked. Backlash glared at her.

"Lower your voice!"

"No!"

With an irritated vent, he raised an arm to grip her jaw firmly, keeping her from moving it, "Always such a pain in my aft." She squirmed and squeaked indignantly, optics wide with surprise. "You're going to stay here and guard the canyon. I won't tell you again."

She stilled with a loud huff. He held her gaze for a moment longer, then tensed slightly when he sensed someone approach. Cursing under his breath, he tilted his head to glance at hotshot through the edge of his visor. The yellow autobot was staring at them with raised optic ridges. He made a sound like he was clearing his throat, then asked, "Am I...interrupting something?"

"No." Backlash said tonelessly. Viral started to wiggle again, trying to free herself from his grip. He didn't budge, "What do you want."

"Ratchets been looking for you for hours. Something about replacing a bad weld?"

"Already replaced it." Backlash looked back at Viral. Her claws were scraping the ground now, and he tensed when he remembered all the times she had struck him with them. How many times had they torn him open? Sliced through his armor and delved deep into him? All of the scars on his frame, all the horrible near-death wounds he'd suffered...had come from those claws. Without thought, his defensive routines came to life, cycling through his processor and heightening his senses. Preparing him for such an attack.

But she never raised them from the ground. When it began to sink in that she wasn't going to hurt him, and that they had an audience, he let her go. Viral fell backwards with a sharp huff. Before either of the two mechs could say a word, she spat, "You're not going."

Backlash opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when Hotshot shifted forward, "Going? What are you talking about, Viral?"

"Backlash leave, go save dumb brother."

Backlash stamped down on the urge to vent angrily, and smoothed out his expression instead. Hotshot blinked, "What?"

"Flashback is damaged and in decepticon hands," Backlash spoke up, "I'm not going to let him suffer like Sundance did. I'm leaving tonight, and I'm going to bring him back."

"The base is crawling with burrowers and decepticons, mech," Hotshot said, "and you're still hurt pretty bad. I mean theres a hole in your side that I could stick my whole arm through."

"I've done more in worse condition."

"You've been saying that all day."

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

Hotshot tensed slightly. The question was quiet, soft, but there was an edge to it. Backlash's optics were on him again, narrowed behind his visor. The autobot seemed to carefully think over his response before saying, "...No. You'd drop my aft on the ground before I'd even come close to stopping you." He inhaled slowly, "You know, I don't have any brothers or sisters. I practically grew up in the barracks...so I don't know what its like, but you would give your life if it meant saving them, wouldn't you?"

Backlash was silent.

"The way how you three look after each other, how you're always right there when someones in trouble. You don't care if you're damaged. Pit, you could be offlining on the spot and you'd still find a way. I can't stop you. No one can."

"Don't let him go alone!" Viral ordered, shuffling closer to Backlash until he could feel the heat coming from her frame. "Make him stay."

"If I go with him," Hotshot said slowly, "and help him, will-"

"Fine!" Viral settled, leaning against Backlash's hip.

"I don't need your hel-" Backlash vented sharply when Viral interrupted angrily.

"You won't let me go, let him go! You need help, in case you get hurt." He glared at her. He was about to grab her jaw again when Hotshot grinned widely.

"I won't let anything happen to him, Viral. I promise."

She eyed him warily, then nodded with approval, "Okay." She glared at Backlash then, "Stop arguing and go. Faster you leave, faster you come back."

"I am _not _taking an _autobot _into a base infested with burrowers!" Backlash ground out, "its not safe."

"Is it any safer than you going into a base infested with decepticons? Because they're there, too, and you don't have my experience in fighting them." Hotshot reasoned, still grinning.

Backlash hesitated and clenched his jaw. The mech made a point. Backlash could tear through burrowers easily, but the first encounter he had with a decepticon left him in stasis for several hours. And there was the fact that Flashback was damaged, and may need someone to support him. Which would not go well in a fight with no one to cover their backs.

"...Alright." Backlash rose. Viral bounced back to her feet beside him. He approached the autobot, who looked extremely proud himself. "You let me handle the burrowers."

"No problem." Hotshot fell into step beside him as Backlash moved past him. He stopped and blinked owlishly when Backlash leaned down and abruptly folded down into his alternate. "Uh, should you be transforming with your injury?"

"Probably not," Backlash admitted, his voice edged like he'd been wincing, "if we try to go on foot we'll get there too late. Shockwave has already been down to the brig to see Flashback once. Can't waste any time."

Hotshot transformed and landed beside him. As soon as all four of his tires were on the ground, the younger mech was gone. Hotshot vented quietly and mentally prepared himself for a _long _night before putting it in gear and racing after him.

* * *

Flashback came back to the present when his 'guard' shifted noisily. His optics remained shuttered but he tensed slightly with awareness. His processor ached, and the sparking knot in his throat was only getting worse. But some strength had returned to him, and he had more feeling in his limbs now.

Scourge moved around some more then stilled like he was listening for something. Then he straightened with a mutter and started to approach. Flashback opened his optics slowly, raising them just enough to focus on his big ugly feet. Scourge stopped in front of him, "Guess what, runt? Shockwave says the labs all prepped and ready for some serious experimental torture. 'Bout time, too. I was startin' to fall into recharge over here."

Flashback narrowed his optics, jaw clenching. _Fraggit! I'm out of time-need to do something now or-_ His thoughts were cut off when a large hand came at him, slipping through the bars to fist around his throat. Flashback rasped as pain flooded through him. The hand squeezed and pushed, forcing him to look up. His voice box began to crackle and spark, pale arcs of electricity dancing across the decepticon's fingers.

"I'm supposed to bring you to 'em. But first," More pressure on his throat. Flashback's vision blurred as his main energon line was jammed against his protoform. His processor began to cycle faster in rising panic, but he felt light headed and weak. He met the 'con's optics. Scourge hissed, "I wanna know why you're so damn quiet. You haven't said a word in hours, and I _know _you've got something to say."

_Burn in hell. _He wanted to say, _rust to nothing in the pit. Go trip on a rock and die. _He kept his mouth shut though, struggling to stay conscious. Scourge frowned deeply, staring at him like he could uncover the great secrets of the universe. After a minute he let go and retreated enough to open the cell. Flashback watched him, waiting.

This was his chance.

As soon as the bastard removed the chains, Flashback was going to get the pit out of there. And punch him in his stupid face. _Yeah. _He just needed to time himself right, and he would be a free mech. He waited for Scourge to come forward and remove the chains, but the mech just stood there, still staring at him. Flashback swallowed quietly, trying to ease the burning in his throat, and met his gaze. Scourge's optics narrowed, "You haven't tried to fight anyone since I brought you down here. You're saving your strength, aren't you, runt?"

Flashback stilled.

"Thats what I thought." Scourge grinned, "What? You think you're just gonna bust out of the chains and run to freedom?"

"S-something like that," Flashback finally said. Scourge threw back his head and laughed.

His hand reached out again, this time going for Flashback's wrists, "And just how far do you think you'll get, runt?" The chains rattled, then loosened. He let his arms come down, relief filling his shoulders. Next, the chains under his arms tightened then went slack. Flashback dropped to his feet with a quiet grunt. He made himself straighten, fists clenching to make his move-

Scourge batted the heel of his palm against the back of his helm. Flashback's optics flickered, his sight darkened and suddenly he was falling. A sharp breathe ripped through his intakes, every thought scrambled. He reached our, hands grasping for something solid to hold on to.

Scourge chuckled darkly above him, "I was expecting more from a descendent of Megatron."

Flashback shuttered his optics tightly. Hands roughly grabbed his shoulders and lifted him, but he no longer had the strength to fight. Scourge tossed him over his shoulder and carried him out of the brig, up the stairs and towards Shockwave's lab.

* * *

**LONG overdue update. As usual, I got mixed up in the dramatic shit that tends to happen around my family. To put it short, work finally picked up, I'm having bad chest pains again, and we now have a 'recovering' heroine addict living in our house because no one else is willing to take her in. So its stressful as hell, and everyones watching their shit and trying to keep an eye on her because she has a long history of stealing things and wearing other people's clothing. I just don't get what it is with the drug attraction.**

**Anyway-Just thought you needed some sort of explanation as to why I just stopped everything. I still have that last V-Day artwork to upload on , among a few other things that are in the process of getting inked and colored. I'll try to get it up tomorrow if everything goes well. **

**Love to you all-we'll be seeing Sundance and Jolt, possibly Demona and Optimus, next chapter. No promises though. It all depends on how it comes out on paper.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the burrowers and story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Sundance."

She stiffened, pulling from stasis bit by bit. The voice repeated her name, soft and coaxing. Familiar. Safe. She became aware of a hand touching her face, though she could hardly feel it through the numbness. Someone was pulling on her sore spark, and though it hurt, she reached across the distance to him and tugged back.

Sundance onlined her optics, meeting the electric blue optics of her mech creator. He was sitting beside her, watching her carefully. She focused on him, then smiled weakly, "Hi, daddy."

A heavy vent left him, "How are you feeling, sweetspark? You had me worried for a while."

She paused, allowing her optics to dim as she ran a systems check. Everything was moving slowly, and she felt heavy. Her faceplates scrunched in confusion when she realized she couldn't feel any pain. Something told her that she should be, that she should be in agony right now. "...Tired. But I don't hurt...?"

"I shut off your pain sensors to try to mend your legs."

"My legs?" She was confused. What was wrong with her legs? Sundance braced her arms on the ground and managed to lift herself. She tensed with something flapped weakly behind her and she quickly looked over her shoulder. Her wings were crumpled, bent and broken in the way they drooped from her back and piled on the ground. Her optics widened.

Jolt began, sounding exhausted, "You, Flashback, and some autobots were sent out to take care of a couple of decepticons...you split up."

Sundance lowered her optics to her legs, finding them nearly stripped of armor and, for the most part, whole. Her frame was patched in thick welds, most likely to plug cracks or breaks. She tried wiggling her toe claws. They didn't move right away, but when they did it was just a twitch.

"Cyclonus got his hands on you, and...well." He raised a hand to press to his helm, "I did what I could, Sundance. You will walk again, possibly tonight if you rest now. Your wings...I didn't have the proper materials to repair them. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sundance said quietly. She shuttered her optics, closing her hands into fists to test the feeling in them, "...I remember. Flashback was hurt." She looked at him then, "Where is he?"

Jolt held her gaze, so she saw the change in his optics. They became hollow, brightening with pain while somehow dimming. He said, "He was taken by the decepticons before your mother could get to him."

Sundance stared, her spark pulsing painfully in her chest. "...What?"

"Shockwave has him now."

Sundance moved to stand up, pain and anger and fear flaring up inside her. Her creator stopped her, grasping her arm to keep her from rising. He said, "No. You need to rest."

"I-...We can't just-I...I won't let Shockwave hurt him!" Sundance clenched her jaw, "Slagging _pit, _why does this keep happening to us?!"

"Your mother is enroute now with Optimus and the others. Once you are strong enough, we'll follow." His optics hardened, "I'll rip his spark out if he lays a hand on Flashback."

"We have to go now-"

"No." Jolt tightened his grip on her arm, but not enough to be painful, "You're still too weak, Sundance. All three of my sparklings have been damaged here...I shouldn't have let you come. Demona and I should have come down ourselves."

Sundance seethed in silence, red optics narrowed and glaring down at her muddy claws. "I was supposed to watch them," She whispered, "its my fault. I should have kept us together..." She hesitated when his words sank in, and quickly looked up at him, "All three of us were damaged? Backlash, too?"

"Shockwave took the base. He shot Backlash in the side with his fusion cannon, and drove the autobots out of the base and to the Grand Canyon." He paused when he saw the pain filling her optics, and he reached out to wrap his arms around her, "He will be alright, Sundance. All of you are strong."

"He's going to pay for this," She swore.

"With his life," Jolt added. Sundance leaned into him, like she used to as a sparkling. She shuttered her optics and reached for her siblings, stretching through the strained bonds until she could see their sparks. Backlash was online, but Flashback was unconscious. Fear squeezed her spark, but it eased when her youngest brother reached back and took hold of her spark, holding on almost tightly.

_'It will be okay, sister. None of us will fall today.' _He promised.

Sundance didn't say anything in response, sending him some of her strength instead when she remembered that he was wounded.

"I don't care for the mech," Jolt said suddenly.

Sundance blinked, coming back to the present. She asked, "What mech?" Then a memory of a big head and a mouth full of armor-crushing dentals passed through her processor. She tensed slightly.

"Grimlock was sparked to be a warrior, Sundance, not a companion." He continued, "he's a big brute-faced aft that doesn't care for anyone or any thing outside of himself and his soldiers. I...I know that you aren't a sparkling anymore, and I hope that one day you will find someone to bond with, but _primus..._"

Sundance held still, dread clenching her. He kept going, almost on a rant now, "Does it have to be _him, _of _all _the mechs on this planet? The slagging dinobot. The same one that ran you over and treated you like you were some _object _to be controlled and commanded."

Sundance wanted to shrink into herself until she was gone. She begged, "Dad..." _PLEASE stop talking._

"And I won't even _mention _the idea of _sparklings_-"

"WHOA!" Sundance leaned back, staring at him with wide optics. "_Whoa." Sparklings?! _She shuddered, "Primus, please just _stop. _Right there. Before you go any further."

To her relief, he did. She took a long, deep breath, "What is it with everyone? Why are you all so set on this thing-this _idea _that we're..." She pressed a hand to her helm. "He's saved my life, and we're...friends, I guess, but that doesn't mean we're just going to-" _I can't believe I'm having this conversation. _"-jump on a berth and slagging _bond-_" _Oh Primus. WHAT did I just say? _"-I guess that he might be, I don't know, attracted to me. Even if it was like that, nothing serious is going to just happen overnight!"

He studied her, "He _is _attracted to you, Sundance. I've never seen a mech so slagging determined to stay with a femme. I know you've noticed. You're too smart to just ignore something like that."

"We are _not _doing anything. I swear." She vented, "and he's not really as _bad_ as everyone makes him out to be. He's a huge pain in my aft, but he listens...most of the time. I can trust him. You can, too." _Stop defending him. Dad will say something else about bonding. Just stop talking._

He studied her. "I just want you to be safe and happy." He said after a long moment, "I wish I could tell you to just stay away from him, but I doubt you'd listen. I know he wouldn't."

"He'd tear everything down if you tried." She muttered.

* * *

Flashback forced out a low groan of pain as he came to, flat on his back with all four limbs anchored down to a berth. He onlined his optics, clenching his dentals when the bright light sent a shot of pain through his processor. He _really _needed to stop letting people hit him in the head. He'd have some permanent damage if this kept going.

"I think the lab rats awake," A voice mused from across the room. The sound was muffled and almost quiet, like the speaker was far away. Flashback turned his head to look, but all he could see was a big purple blob. He blinked, trying to clear the blurriness.

Another responded, "He won't be for much longer."

Flashback tried to move his arms and legs, but the clamps were tight. He hissed angrily, nearly thrashing in his rage when it became clear that he wasn't getting out.

"Quiet down over there, runt!"

Flashback wanted to curse him, to put together the worst insult ever and throw it at him, but no words left him. He tried to think of some way out. He couldn't quite remember why he was there, or how he'd ended up there, but he didn't like it. Something bad was about to happen, and he knew it.

"How long has it been since you brought him in here?"

"A few hours. Fragger was going to try to fight his way out of the brig. Didn't work out, did it?" A dark chuckle. "Wheres Shockwave? I thought he was ready to cut this runt open?"

_That doesn't sound good. _Flashback looked around. His sight was beginning to clear. He could now see real shapes. Fear squeezed him, fisting around his spark when his processor caught up and he realized that he was in the med bay. Everything came back, and he froze. ..._No. This isn't..._

"He's on his way now. He was...collecting a few, uh, tools from the armory."

Flashback yanked at his arm, so hard that he nearly tore the limb out of joint. The noise drew the mechs' attention. He sensed both of them turn towards him, but completely ignored them. He tried the other arm, straining his shoulder in the process, and then proceeded to try to kick.

One of the mechs, Scourge, laughed, "I'd save all that energy if I was you, runt! You're going to need it when you start screaming!"

"Fuck you!" Flashback shouted, struggling harder. More laughter from the other side of the room. Flashback clenched his dentals and snarled, fear quickly escalating to panic when his bonds didn't even budge with all of his twisting and thrashing. He fought until he could hardly feel his limbs, then stilled with dread when the doors hissed open and Shockwave's cold presence seemed filled the room. Quiet, heavy footsteps started towards him.

Flashback was rigid, fists clenched. He didn't look at the decepticon, not even when he stepped past to arrange whatever he'd found on a second berth. Silence filled the med bay. Flashback shuttered his optics.

_I'm not getting out of this._

His optics opened again. The realization tore through him, and his spark dimmed. _I can't escape this one. _His energon froze in his lines.

_Its over._

Slowly, he relaxed on the berth, face blank. He reached for his family instinctively, touching their sparks. Flashback felt calm flood through him when they all reacted, wrapping his spark up in layers. He let himself sink into it for a moment, then retreated. He forced their bonds to stretch, so they'd feel less of what he was about to suffer through. _I'm done._

A harsh laugh left him, making the other mechs pause in the room. He could feel their optics on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Scourge said, "Slaggin' runt has lost his processor."

Shockwave picked something out of the things he'd collected and turned to Flashback. Flashback held his breath, meeting the mech's gaze. Shockwave brought the tool down towards his body, breaking optic-contact to focus on cutting him open. Flashback mentally braced himself, the pit inside of him growing deeper. He felt the concentrated heat of a cutting torch on his armor.

The lights flashed and an alarm began to blare. Everyone in the room froze in place. Scourge shouted, "What the frag is _that?_"

Cyclonus moved first, turning to limp towards the door, "It's the _alarm. _Scourge! Get outside and take care of it _now!_"

Scourge hesitated. Flashback blinked up at the ceiling. _Who...? _His optics widened when he felt a familiar tug on his spark, coming from his brother. Relief flooded through him, and he twisted his arms against their bonds. When he saw that Scourge hadn't moved, he turned and said, "Hey...you should probably go check that out." Scrouge shot him a look before tromping out after Cyclonus.

Shockwave remained, still hovering over his body, and commanded, "Be still, autobot."

Flashback tensed, "What, you're not even going to go see for yourself?"

The mech didn't respond. Flashback opened his mouth to add more, but stopped when the entire building shook with an explosion. Shockwave straightened then, attention turning elsewhere. Flashback watched as he moved away and set the cutting torch down. His single optic fixed on the doorway when someone scuttled inside. He ordered, "Watch him." Then he left.

Flashback turned and pulled, trying to see who was left standing in the doorway. He tensed when he heard the character approach, and started to curse his luck. His brother had come from him, and managed to lure all the decepticons away, but what about the burrowers? What if one of them recognized him and just decided to offline him right there? Flashback pulled for his brother. _'Where the pit at you?'_

_ 'I'll be there soon.' _Backlash pulled back, focusing on breaking into the base. Flashback vented softly, "To the pit with it."

Footsteps scattered to his berth. His spark tightened and he tested the braces bolted down over his limbs again. He turned his head, optics fixing on a dirty, mangled hand as it rose to the berth. He watched as the arm followed. The limb tensed and lifted the rest of the body. Flashback nearly sighed with relief when he saw the femme that had given him energon while he was in the brig.

He relaxed slightly, "Thank Primus, its you-" He cut himself off when she managed to haul her frame unto the berth, settling next to him. Her pale optics met his for a moment before she leaned forward and started to pull at the brace on his right arm. With some effort, it snapped free. Flashback sat up as much as he could, twisting to tear the other off while she moved down to his legs. The second he was free, Flashback hopped down.

He froze when the world spun around him, another shot of pain piercing his processor. He started to lean to one side, but caught himself on the berth before he could fall. The femme scrambled around beside him, and ordered, "Go. Get out before he comes back."

Flashback held his breath until the dizziness cleared, then looked back at her. The femme was crouched down in that awkward way of hers, supporting herself with only an arm and a leg. She was staring back at him almost expectantly, waiting for him to turn and run. He could feel the pull on his spark that was steadily growing stronger. Backlash was getting closer. Soon he'd be inside the base, if he wasn't already.

Flashback knew that it was stupid to just stand there. This was his chance. He should be getting the hell out of there. Instead, he just studied her. She scooted closer to the edge and opened her mouth to tell him to go again. Flashback cut her off, reaching forward to curve an arm around her slight, mangled frame and lift her. A look of surprise took over her usually blank expression, but she didn't fight when he tucked her in against his side and ran for for the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You saved my aft," He said, "I'm returning the favor." Flashback charged out into the hallway, pausing long enough to take in his surroundings. The hall was empty, but he could hear a decepticon shouting in anger and the hiss of burrowers as they gathered for a counter attack. The base shook again. Dust rained down from the ceiling. Flashback blinked. _Damn, 'Lash. Blow the whole fucking place up, why don't you?_

Flashback almost moved towards the base exit, but stopped when he remembered that he was missing something. He turned on his heel and started towards the armory. There was no fragging way that he was going to escape without his pistols. Luckily, it wasn't far from the med bay. Soon he was tapping the locking code into the key pad beside the door, hoping to Primus that the decepticons hadn't changed it yet.

The doors slid open. Flashback vented in relief and stepped inside. He started, "You never told me your designation."

She said nothing, carefully shifting down his side to drop to the floor. She scooted ahead of him and started rifling through the rack that held blades. Flashback stepped past her when he spotted his rifle resting on a shelf in the corner. He lifted it, testing the weight in his hands before he stuck it in the holster on his back. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Again, silence.

"You're the quietest femme I've ever seen, you know that?" He tipped over a box of ammunition and quickly sifted through it until he found shells that would fit his weapons. "Even mom talks more than you do." Stashing his finds in his subspace, he kicked it back behind him and started searching for his pistols.

He tensed and turned when he sensed someone approach. His optics focused on a pair of burrowers racing towards them from down the hall. Flashback grabbed his rifle and started to reload. The femme grabbed a dagger-sized blade and threw it. The knife flew through the air to bury in one of the burrower's faces. He dropped to the floor in a fit of screams and thrashing limbs. Flashback sent her an impressed look before raising the rifle and shooting the second through the spark.

"Good throw," He said.

She returned back to the blades without a word. Flashback followed her optics, scanning the rack until his gaze fell upon a pair of long blades that were curved and made of black alloys. They were almost elegant, but they screamed lethal, like the mech that wielded them. Flashback pointed to them, "Those are my brother's. Grab 'em."

She did, stashing them in what was left of her armor. Flashback returned to looking for his pistols. A wide grin split his face when he found them, "There you are." He holstered them, "Did you find anything else?"

"I found this."

Flashback turned at the sound of her voice. The femme was leaning against some kind of big shield, her good arm draped over the top of it to support her body. He raised an optic ridge, "What the hell is that?"

"A tool," She answered, "something that will help us win this war."

"It looks like scrap metal...are you sure its worth taking?"

"Are you sure I'm worth taking?" She countered tonelessly. She grasped the shield then rolled it towards him. Flashback sent her a look but caught it before it went past him. He lifted it to his shoulders and managed to hook it on the corner of his back armor so it stayed in place.

"I'm taking you with me whether you like it or not," He said, "I'm not gonna leave you here to suffer with those fraggin' 'cons." He started towards her when his brother pulled on him, trying to pin point his location. "We gotta go. Backlash is almost here."

He reached for her, "So you're really not going to tell me your name?"

"I don't see how its of importance."

He snorted, "Pit, you and Backlash oughtta get together and have a spelling bee or something...and it _is _important." He lifted her to his side. She was small and light, which he had expected considering she was missing half of her armor and internal wiring. For a moment, he wondered what she had looked like before Shockwave got his claws on her. From the way she'd thrown the knife at the burrower, he imagined that she used to be one hell of a warrior. What had they done to her to make her like this?

He shoved it from his processor, focusing on getting out. Backlash was close. He just needed to find him and get the pit out. Everything else would follow. Flashback stepped out of the armory and started down the hall. He turned the corner, then nearly slammed to a stop when he came face to face with Scourge. Flashback clenched his fists, glaring at the mech. Scourge blinked owlishly at him then grinned, "I thought this had something to do with you, runt. Too bad." He started towards him, clearing the distance between them in a few wide strides. "Too bad you won't get out online."

Flashback stepped backwards, shifting the femme to his back so she wasn't in the line of fire. He drew a pistol and pointed at the mech's face, "Thats what you think." He managed to keep his voice calm and clear, despite the fear clenching his spark when he realized the pistol was too light._ No bullets_.

Scourge's grin grew wider. He kept coming towards them. Flashback stood his ground, waiting. The femme on his back was holding on tight, fingers locked down around his shoulder armor and her head held low and against the shield so it wouldn't get shot off. Flashback clenched his jaw. _Come on, any second now..._

He grinned back at Scourge when he caught a glimpse of black behind the 'con, racing towards them. Scourge raised a fist and started to bring it down towards Flashback's helm, but stopped less than a foot away from his target when Backlash appeared on his shoulders.

Flashback pumped his fist in the air when his little brother, unarmed, braced a thin arm against the decepticon's throat cables and squeezed. "YEAH!" Flashback cheered. Scourge roared, leaning back with his arms up, flailing as he tried to grab the skinny mech. He moved back, stance broadening to take the shift in weight. Flashback twisted to grab the femme, looping an arm around her. He then hauled her forward and let go. She hit the floor on her side and slid through the gap between Scourge's legs and came to a stop a safe distance away.

Flashback holstered his pistol and dove forward. He ducked around the big mech's side and spun around behind him. Pulling his arm back as far as he could, he brought his fist forward and punched the back of the mech's knee. Armor splintered and lines ruptured. Scourge buckled with a shout and hit the ground hard on his knees.

Flashback ran to the femme when he saw that his brother still had a good hold on the mech and reached down to draw the black blades from her armor. He focused on Backlash again, watching carefully.

Backlash had his feet on the ground now and had a hand under Scourge's chin to keep his head bent back, while the other was fisted in the main energon lines in his throat. He was pulling, bared dentals clenched. Scourge thrashed before he finally managed to grab him and toss him. Backlash flipped in the air like some acrobat and landed on his feet a few paces away. Flashback raised the blades and shouted for him. He threw the swords when Backlash made the slightest shift in his direction.

Backlash spotted the blades and crouched down before jumping up into the air, body tilted so that he did another few aerials. His hands reached out and caught both blades by the handle, and he landed right back on Scourge's shoulders and drove the weapons into his chest. Scourge screamed in agony.

Flashback grinned wide, "Thats _my_ baby brother, right there! You see that? Thats why you don't fuck with my family!"

He paused with a near inaudible vent of pain reached him, and he dropped down beside the femme when he saw that she was curled in on herself as if she was in pain. He winced, "Sorry. Guess I should have been a bit more..." His optics widened, the words dieing in his vocal cords when she shifted and bared a plate of her back armor. The layers of dirt and grime had been scraped off when she slid across the floor, and he could now see the color that it was supposed to be. Without thinking, he grasped her good arm and rubbed the heel of his palm over her wrist plating. He had to see if the rest of her armor was the same, to make absolute damn sure that he wasn't hallucinating or suffering head trauma from his wounds. What if it was just a mistake? It wasn't uncommon for weaker 'bots to scavenge for new armor off old carcasses, after all. Maybe that was the case here.

He was distantly aware of Backlash tearing the pits out of Scourge in the background. He could hear the sickening slice of blade cutting lines, and then the rush of hot energon as it spilled freely to pool on the floor. Scourge's screaming died to quiet gurgles, and then there was the crash of his body hitting the floor. But Flashback didn't care. He was focused on the femme, determined to find out just who the hell she was.

She was still, pale optics on his hand as he managed to rub off layer after layer of brown until he reached the dulled shine of her armor. His spark seemed to freeze in his chest when he found that it was the same color as her back armor. It was stained and seemed to be rusted through, but it was still clear. "_Primus._" He whispered, staring.

Old memories rose from the darkest corner of his processor, the very first he had from his days as a sparkling. The joy of feeling his femme creator's spark as it wrapped around his for the first time, being held in his father's hand. His mimi, his uncles, his cousins...playing in the junkyard with Sundance. An accident. Debris raining down, cars and tires and parts. Being lifted and rushed away before he was crushed in it by someone he didn't recognize.

His optics lifted to her's slowly. Backlash was approaching them, sheathing his swords. He said something quietly, but Flashback couldn't hear it. He whispered, "I know you."

The femme didn't respond.

"I know who you are." He repeated, "You...saved me."

Backlash crouched beside him, also watching the femme. His visor seemed to dim, head tilted to look at her armor as well. His face was calm, but Flashback could sense the confusion and questions. Instead of answering them or reassuring his brother, Flashback looked back down at her armor.

It was white.

* * *

**Lately my dad likes to jump me with the 'boyfriend conversation'...I thought it would be fun to share the torture and put Sundance through it, too.**

**Every time I read that scene where Backlash attacks Scourge, I see it in slow motion in my head and it's like, 'Yep. He's a badass.' Tried to make it as smooth on paper as it was in my head, but it felt like I was forcing this chapter out...but in the end I kind of liked it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Much love! **

**Sundance and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Demona tensed, feeling the shock through her bond. She stilled beside Ironhide, optics narrowed an fixed on the rubble beneath their feet. Everyone was online and functioning properly. She had been checking repairs one last time before they headed for the Grand Canyon. All of her creations were online, she could feel their awareness through the bond. It had been a relief, feeling the warmth of their sparks again. And they were all...alright. Damaged, but still standing.

Resilience was one of the good things that had been passed down from Megatron.

Flashback was on the verge of going into shock, and she quickly reached through to him in an attempt to bring him back. His response was slow, but he pulled at her spark. _'Its okay, mom. Every things going to be okay.'_

Demona narrowed her optics, _'What do you see, sweetspark?'_

_ '…Nothing. Backlash came to get me out-where are you?'_

Demona returned to looking over the fresh welds. They were temporary, but strong. They'd last him a few days at least, until they could get him to a med bay. She straightened, turning away from the mechs. _'Still in New York, but everyone is rested and repaired enough to travel. We're leaving for Arizona soon.'_

_ 'Thank Primus.' _He retreated, focusing on something else.

"Demona?"

Her optics lifted to Optimus. She said, answering the question she could feel through their bond, "The repairs will hold. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," Ironhide rumbled, "I'm going to blast every single one of those ugly fraggers through the spark."

"Not if I get to them first," Demona challenged, a s light smile pulling at her lips. He grinned back.

"It is good to see you again, youngling."

Demona's expression gentled, "It is good to see all of you, as well." Her gaze shifted back to Optimus, "We need to move now while we can. Backlash and Hotshot have broken into the base to save Flashback. I have a feeling that Shockwave will make a counter attack soon."

"Then we will reach the Canyon before they do," Optimus said, "Transform, and roll out."

* * *

Backlash tensed, senses on high alert. Hotshot was outside, distracting the decepticons and burrowers as much as he could. He was a strategist, using a lot of noise and some 'experimental bombs' he'd secretly stolen from Wheeljack before the siege to prevent any bad accidents. So far he had done his job, but he was only one mech, against a small army of mechs hell-bent on destroying the autobots. It wouldn't be long before someone circled around and got him from behind.

And here they were, sitting in the middle of the base, staring at some horribly disfigured femme he'd never seen before. Flashback was in shock, and he was so lost in his own thoughts that he couldn't hear Backlash when he told him to move.

There was a triumphant shout outside. Backlash twisted to look down the hall, hidden optics squinting. His visor adjusted, focusing on the area so he could see it more clearly. Stats were rapidly filing down the side of it, but he didn't bother reading them. Something was happening. There was a clear shift in the noise outside. It had gone from enraged shouts to cruel laughter and insults.

Hotshot must have been found.

Backlash clenched his jaw and turned back to Flashback. He sheathed his swords and grasped his brother's shoulder tightly, then ground out, "_Brother._"

Flashback jolted slightly, head turning to meet his gaze. Backlash squeezed his shoulder, "We must go, Flashback. If she is important, then take her. But we can't waste any more time. Hotshot willingly put his life in danger so I could find you. I won't have him offlined because we stalled when he needed us most."

Flashback hesitated then nodded, the shock clearing from his face. He reached out and lifted the femme, who hadn't said a word the entire time Backlash had been there, and stood up. Shifting her to his side, he started running for the exit. Backlash took a step to follow, but fell back when a sharp pain lanced through him. His optics lowered, raising a hand to touch the hole in his side.

At some point his welds had torn open, and energon was beginning to run down his side, painting sparking wiring. He ground his dentals. He shouldn't have jumped the decepticon like that. He should have just distracted him long enough for Flashback to get away. But it was done, and he had broken welds to deal with now. His optics lifted in time to see Flashback turn the corner. His hand fisted and he started after him. _Later. Get Flashback out. Find Hotshot. Everyone escapes. Everyone survives. _

Backlash caught up with Flashback easily, running a step behind him as the older mech navigated through the halls. Backlash vented sharply, "This is taking too long!"

"Its the fastest way out!" Flashback snapped over his shoulder, "what else do you want, 'Lash?"

Backlash vented sharply. _We need to get outside. _He could reach the autobot in time if he ran as fast as he could, but that would mean leaving Flashback behind, and after hours of wondering if his brother would survive, he wasn't willing to abandon him. Backlash reached into his subspace as they turned down another main hall, requesting a comm. link with Hotshot. The autobot, thankfully, answered immediately.

_"Backlash! Where the PIT are you? I'm getting my aft shot off out here!"_

_ "We're on our way-what side of base are you on?"_

_ "-North side! Right outside the conference room!"_

Backlash altered his course, pulling his brother through their bond. Flashback slid to a stop with a few venomous curses, "Backlash! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Just trust me!" Backlash took point, pulling chemicals and patching alloys out of his subspace. He worked quickly, almost mashing everything together. He pulled pieces of wires from the sparking mess in his side and weaved them in and out of the small contraption. The conference room was in sight, the doors were beginning to open. Backlash turned his undamaged side to them and bashed through them before they could fully open. His optics fell upon the northern wall and he slid to a stop as he pulled back and threw the hand-sized bomb at it. He warned, _"Hotshot! Move back!"_

The object made contact with the wall and exploded. The pieces flew apart and the wall cracked and crumbled as it was covered in red hot flames. Flashback whistled, "_Damn_, bro!"

"Get ready!" Backlash ordered, drawing his swords when the concrete and metal fell away to reveal the scene outside. He spotted Hotshot in the middle of a swarm of burrowers, in a fist fight with Cyclonus. His rifle lay empty and cracked on the ground. Backlash started through the flames, ignoring the heat as they scorched his armor. His visor brightened to adjust to the darkness, until he could see everything as if it were the middle of the day.

Behind him, Flashback shifted the femme to his back and loaded his pistols with a quick flick of his wrists. Backlash cut through the burrowers in his way, the sound of their screams drawing attention. The rest of the burrowers turned from the fight to face him with bared dentals. The first row of them dropped to the ground when Flashback shot them down. Backlash charged past the rest and slipped into the fray, placing himself between Cyclonus and Hotshot when the larger mech knocked him flat on his aft.

Backlash brought his blades up into an 'X' over his head to block a huge fist from plowing through him, and snarled, "On your feet, autobot!"

Hotshot rasped, "Backlash!" He got to his feet, "Primus, am I glad to see you!"

"You will all die today," Cyclonus swore, "not one of you will make it out online."

"Thats funny," Flashback scoffed when he shot through another burrower, "Scourge said the same thing before 'Lash there cut him wide open."

Backlash held the decepticon's weight when he pushed down, trying to shove him to his knees. "I'm going to tell you something, Cyclonus," Backlash whispered, "you think you have broken us, scattered and destroyed us. You should know that there is no wrath like that of a mech defending his brother, or of a femme fighting for her home. You think you have us defeated...but you are wrong."

Backlash began to push back. Cyclonus, once he seemed to get over his shock, chuckled. "So brave. All of this for that pathetic brother of yours?"

Backlash shoved him back hard enough to make him stumble then slid into a stance. Flashback waited, each gun pointed at a different burrower. They were leaning back now, several of their companions now offline at their feet. They hissed and glared, but didn't try to attack.

Cyclonus studied Backlash, bright optics narrowed into slits as he eyed him up and down. "You are young, but you show skill. What are you doing aiding the autobots?"

Backlash didn't answer. He sensed Hotshot moving around, then heard the distinct snap as he assembled the Star Saber. Cyclonus saw the weapon and took a slow step back, just as Shockwave emerged from the flames behind them. More decepticons filed out behind him, and burrowers came crawling out above them on the ceiling. Backlash tensed, turning his head slightly to take in their surroundings.

There was too many. That much was obvious. Even if the three of them were in top condition with a fresh stock of ammunition. Burrowers were flooding the place, circling like vultures. They ducked in and out, getting dangerously close to their legs. But they never struck, patiently waiting for the signal from Shockwave. The decepticons stayed behind him, weapons primed and raised.

They were surrounded. Outnumbered and outgunned. Backlash clenched his jaw but held his ground, refusing to back down even when Shockwave started towards them, fusion cannon pulsing with energy. His wound burned like a torch was being held to it, and he distantly remembered the pain of being hit by such a blast. He shoved the thoughts away. He'd lived through worse. He'd live through this.

_Maybe._

Hotshot vented sharply behind him, "Well, its been a good run, mechs."

"Steady, Hotshot," Backlash said quietly. His optics focused on Shockwave when he raised the fusion cannon. The others seemed to follow him, lifting their own weapons to aim. He tensed to move when the cannon began to light, the air around it heating up.

"I'm not going back," A voice hissed from behind. Backlash glanced at the femme, optics widening when she crawled over his brother's shoulder, grasping some sort of shield. Backlash focused on it immediately, spark brightening with hope when he recognized it. The femme was trying to raise it but it was caught on Flashback's armor.

In one smooth motion, Backlash sheathed his blade and twisted at the waist to take the shield himself. His gaze met her's briefly before he raised it, pushing his fist into the handle-like braces. He dropped to a knee and brought the edge of the shield down on the ground. The weapon hummed with energy. Different plates lifted and rotated. He felt something pull at the energon in his lines, bonding with his signature.

Shockwave's optic brightened. He snarled and fired just as the shield's energy expanded to encase Backlash and his group. The blast hit the shield, and was absorbed on contact. The entire shield rippled then seemed to brighten. Backlash smiled, "Thats what I thought."

"What the _frag _is this thing?!" Flashback shouted. The other mechs started to fire. Each shell, blast, and bullet bounced off harmlessly.

"Sky Boom Shield," The femme answered, "a tool created by the Minicons before they died out. I told you it would help us."

"Thats fascinating, but it doesn't help us escape," Hotshot called, "we need a plan!"

"Like what? Run like hell and hope they don't shoot us down?" Flashback cut him a look.

"Can she transform?" Backlash asked.

"What?"

"The femme! Can she transform?"

"Uh, I don't know. I mean, shes not exactly in transforming condition-"

She cut in, "I can distract them long enough for you to get out."

Backlash opened his mouth to respond but Flashback beat him to it. "No! I already told you, I'm not leaving you here!"

"If you don't we'll _all_ suffer!"

"NO." Flashback looked past her to glare at Backlash, "We are _not _leaving her, so don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't." Backlash said, frowning, "but if she can't transform then she needs to be carried." A fist beat on the shield. He tensed before powering more energy into it like it was a weapon built into his own frame, "decide, now!"

"I can carry her," Hotshot offered, "you two have been beat up all over the place."

Backlash nodded, "I'm going to power this shield to its max. If the power limit is exceeded, the shield should pulse, push outward and smash whatevers in its way. It'll knock them on their afts, and give us a head start. The second your tires hit the ground, _go. _As fast as you can. And don't stop. Not until you've reached the canyon."

Hotshot nodded. Flashback stared at him, "You make it sound like you're staying behind."

"I'm not. I'll be right behind you."

Flashback hesitated, like he didn't believe him. Backlash added, "We're going back together, Flash." He squeezed his brother's spark, "Mom and dad's orders."

Flashback nodded, "Ready when you are."

Backlash turned his attention back to the burrowers and decepticons. Some were still trying to shoot through the shield, others had moved closer to try to beat their way past it. Backlash took a deep breath, then braced himself as he poured what was left of his energy into the shield. The barrier seemed to tremble, like it was baring a heavy weight and it might fail. Then, suddenly, it burst outward, slamming into the faces of their enemies. Mechs and femmes were flung backwards by it. Backlash ground his dentals together as it drained his strength, "Now!"

The two mechs on either side of him shifted down rapidly, tires spinning in the sand when they landed. Backlash pushed more into the shield until it crushed a few of the burrowers and the leg of a decepticon, then let it go when he became light headed. The energy shield shrunk down and vanished. The metal part folded back down into its original form. He shifted it to his back, confusion curling around his spark when his armor shifted on its own to hold the shield in place.

Backlash transformed, putting it in reverse. Flashback and Hotshot were already racing away, but he knew it wouldn't take much for him to catch up. He watched the mechs as he drove. They were stunned, motionless in the sand but still online. Backlash turned his wheels hard until he was facing the right direction, and sped after the others.

They raced in silence, trying to wrap their processors around what had just happened. Hotshot laughed, calling out over a comm. link he'd opened with the two of them, _"I can't believe we made it out! Primus, that was...insane!"_

_ "I'm just glad you got there when you did," _Flashback agreed, _"for a moment I didn't think I was going to get out of there."_

_ "Focus," _Backlash reminded, pulling up beside his brother, _"we're not out of the fire yet. They can still catch us if they want."_

_ "You're such a killjoy, 'Lash!"_

_ "Yeah, 'Lash! Savor the moment, alright?" _Hotshot said, though the humor had drained from his voice.

_"Don't call me that." _Backlash said sharply, _"stay alert. Cyclonus could drop out of the sky any minute-"_

An engine roared overhead, and his energon sensors pinged. Agitated, Flashback grumbled, _"You just had to go and say something like that, didn't you?"_

Backlash vented softly, falling behind just enough to let Flashback shifted back to cover Hotshot's rear. They jumped a sharp incline, landing hard on the other side. Cyclonus came roaring overhead, closing in on them. A second decepticon was flanking him. Flashback huffed, _"Don't these slaggers ever give up?"_

_ "Terrain is changing." _Backlash pointed out as they drove past a red wall of rock and sand. _"If we get out of the open, we won't be so easy to pick off."_

_ "Yeah but it'll be harder for us to maneuver, too," _Hotshot countered. He paused, then said, _"Wait. I got a plan."_

He sped up, the femme awkwardly clinging to the top of his alternate with a rather irritated expression on her face. Flashback and Backlash followed wordlessly. The sand shifted to rock beneath their tires, and soon they were surrounded by rocky walls that blocked out the moonlight. A minute passed. The decepticons were right on top of them. Flashback started, _"Uh...You gonna share this grand plan or just lead us on?"_

_ "Don't worry about it! We got it all under control!"_

_ "'We'?!"_

_ "All we need is a decoy and a couple of champion jet-judo warriors!"_

Backlash glared at him. _What the pit is he talking about? _Flashback hummed in thought for a moment, before muttering, _"No fraggin' way."_

_ "Yes fraggin' way. Wait for it..." _

Cyclonus tipped the nose of his alternate down and started to descend. His comrade followed. Once they were halfway past the walls, Backlash heard the familiar snarl of powerful engines. Two sleek sports cars shot into sight over head. In mid air, they transformed into their true forms and landed on the back of the seekers, one on each mech. Backlash's sensors recognized their signatures as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twins that had been sent out with Sundance before the siege.

_"Primus, I never thought I'd be happy to see those two aft-heads," _Flashback said, _"You think they need some help?"_

Sideswipe extended a blade and shoved it through a layer of thick armor and ripped it upwards. The mech he was perched on jerked and began to tilt dangerously through the air. Sunstreaker, crouching down on Cyclonus' back, swept his blade down and sliced through one of his wings. The decepticons pulled back sharply, energon raining down as they shuddered. With a loud battle cry, Sideswipe slammed his fists against the cockpit, shattering the glass and bashing the controls inside. Both decepticons spiraled, but the autobots held on.

It wasn't until they were struggling to stay aloft before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slipped down and dropped towards the earth. They transformed, landing on their rear wheels, and came up behind them.

_"I guess not," _Flashback muttered.

Hotshot greeted cheerfully, _"Welcome back, mechs!"_

Their engines revved in response, but they held their position in the back. Backlash allowed himself to fill with relief. It looked like they were all going to get out of this after all.

* * *

"Shockwave!" Cyclonus rasped, transforming. Smoke was rising from his frame and energon was flowing freely from a broken line, "we were ambushed before we could capture them!"

Shockwave said nothing, his single red optic narrowing.

"Cyclonus!" One of the mechs shouted, emerging from the base. He was dragging a broken frame behind him, leaving a river of energon in his wake. "Its Scourge! He's online, but barely!"

"Take him to the med bay, now! And you!" Cyclonus turned on another, "You were supposed to be watching for something like this!"

"I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to try a rescue!" The mech defended, raising his hands as if in surrender, "It won't happen again, I swear it!"

"If it does, _you _will be the one to suffer!" Cyclonus turned back to Shockwave, "What do you want us to do?"

"I think its time the autobots were taken care of," Shockwave started, "you will gather your soldiers, Cyclonus, and I will gather mine."

"Are you sure they can be trusted? That one, the broken femme. She turned against you and helped that autobot escape."

"She has never been one to be controlled, Cyclonus."

"Then why keep her around?"

"Because she is my first creation, and from her I learn. She is not like the others. They obey me and me only, and they will fight." His optic fixed on the mech, "will you?"

"The autobots were responsible for offlining Galvatron. They will pay, every single one of them will suffer for what has been done."

"Good."

* * *

**Much love. **

**Demona and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_"I need to stop."_

Flashback slowed at the sound of his brother's voice. If it hadn't been for the pull on his spark, he would have forgotten the mech was even there. He'd been full of advice and ideas at the base, but once Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scared off Cyclonus, he'd been silent. Flashback reached for him instinctively, shock curling around his spark when he realized that Backlash was all the way in the back, when he was usually right beside him.

He tuned into their bond then, seeing the faint pulse of his spark. He was weak. Flashback slammed to a stop, skidding through the red gravel until his frame stopped moving. The twins swerved around him and followed. Hotshot stopped a ways ahead, the three of them idling. The femme took her chance and hopped off his back and hobbled away, the same look of irritation on her face as she started towards Backlash.

Flashback transformed, and said, "You're damaged." His optics lowered to the earth beneath the black mech's tires. A small pool of energon was growing beneath him. He started towards him, "What the pit happened to you?!"

"Shockwave got him when he took the base," Hotshot spoke up, transforming, "blew a hole in his side so big you can stick your arm through it. We tried to stop him from coming, but he was dead set on getting you out himself."

Fear squeezed his spark when he came to stand over his brother, who was still folded down into his alternate. "Of course he was," Flashback muttered, "Transform, 'Lash."

Backlash remained as he was. Flashback blinked at him, then crouched slowly, "Backlash?"

"He can't." The femme said, "you see that trail of energon behind him? The wound is bad. If he tries to transform, the effort could put him into stasis."

Flashback stared at her, optics wide. Backlash jerked slightly when she stretched up and leaned over his alternate to eye the melted plates of his side panels. He stated quietly, "You are a medic."

"I know a thing or two." She lowered her voice, "how long have you been like this?"

"The welds held until I fought Scourge."

"What the _hell _were you thinking?!" Flashback snarled, "Primus, Backlash! You don't fucking lead a rescue when you've been blown open! What if you had- can't even-_FRAG!" _He stood up, turning his back on him and raising his hands to his face, "You could offline, 'Lash! None of us here has the training or the supplies to help you!"

"I'm _fine."_ Backlash bit out, voice low.

"No!" Flashback turned on him, "You're _not!_ How do you-WHY do you keep putting yourself in these situations?! First with Lotus, then with-"

Backlash jolted then transformed in a liquid smooth shift before he could finish. The taller mech stepped forward and brought a fist up to slam against his chest. Flashback stumbled but remained standing. Backlash braced his arm against him, and snarled, "_Don't._"

Flashback stared at him, stunned when their bond seemed to tear open. He could see the turmoil in Backlash's spark, feel the pain and fear and hope that were slowly pulling him apart. For a long minute, all he could do was watch his brother's expression. Around them, the twins transformed and Hotshot moved closer to break them up if a fight started. Backlash repeated, voice dropping to a harsh whisper, "Don't."

Flashback raised his hands to his shoulders and pushed him back, optics narrowing, "You're _not _expendable, so quit fucking acting like it!"

"And you are?" Backlash challenged, "We're brothers, Flash! You think I would just let you go through the same torture Sundance went through, the same torture she _still _goes through?!"

"Is it any worse than you risking your life on a rescue that might _fail_?! Do you have _any _idea of what it would do to us if we lost you?!"

"And what if you had been offlined?"

Flashback stopped.

"Stop worrying about protecting everyone else and think of yourself."

Flashback took a breath, "You're the little brother here. I'm supposed to save you, remember? Not the other way around."

"You've been doing that all my life," Backlash cut him a look, "let me save you for once."

Flashback stilled, staring at him. The bond was still wide open, and it was odd to be so close to Backlash's spark while it wasn't being carefully guarded. Every emotion felt magnified, ten times greater than it should have been. Backlash was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. Suddenly, Flashback didn't want to argue with him anymore. He slowly sank down to a crouch when Backlash showed him memory after memory of when they were young, all the times he or Sundance had pulled him out of a mess. All the times he'd looked up to them and silently promised that when he was strong enough, he'd be the one to protect them.

Flashback nodded, "Okay..." His gaze lifted to Backlash to see the mech almost studying him, like he was expecting him to flip out and start shouting again. "I get it. Now would you please just sit down or something...energons pouring out of you like crazy."

Backlash stood still for a moment before sitting down. The femme came towards him and pressed her hand to the edge of the wound while the autobots relaxed in the background. Hotshot vented softly, "Well, now that thats over..." His optics went to the femme, "can you help him?"

"If I had the materials I could make a patch." She answered without looking up. Backlash reached into his subspace and pulled out a handful of medical supplies and brought it down to her level. She perked, taking what she needed, "You have medical training?"

"Yes." Backlash said, "My creators wanted at least _one _of us to know how to deal with wounds on the field."

Flashback snorted, "You're the only one that can stand studying that slag anyway."

"Who _are_ you?" Hotshot asked suddenly, watching the femme, "you look so familiar, but..."

She turned to look at Flashback almost expectantly. Flashback met her gaze and smiled tiredly, "She's an old friend." He looked at Hotshot, "shes saved my life twice now."

Hotshot narrowed his optics, studying her. Backlash said, "I've never seen her before..."

"Before you were even sparked, 'Lash. When I was in my first frame."

"How you survived so long is a mystery to me," She sent him an amused look, "you were the clumsiest sparkling I'd ever seen."

"Is that why you helped me here? Because you remembered me?"

"Because you belong to someone I loved...but that was a long time ago." She trailed off, focusing on her work.

Flashback grinned, "I knew it. I _knew_ it was you."

"I'm lost. Is anyone else lost?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker was watching her warily, "Everyone is. What I'm trying to figure out is how those 'cons took _our _base."

"They sent in the burrowers first and they picked us apart, thats how." Hotshot muttered, "You guys weren't lying when you said we had no idea how to fight them. We haven't had our afts kicked this bad since Galvatron attacked."

"Pray that he hasn't returned from the dead as well." The femme said, "our biggest concern is Shockwave and the burrowers. They need to be taken out before they destroy whats left of the autobots."

"You let us handle the burrowers." Flashback said, "once mom and dad and Sundance gets here, we'll clean house."

"Sundance wants a shot at Shockwave," Backlash added quietly, watching the femme work, "but theres one other that we should be concerned about. Driller."

A heavy silence fell over them. Backlash continued, "He wasn't there to defend the base, so its safe to say Shockwave has him saving his strength for something greater."

Flashback tensed, venting softly when Hotshot said, "He's going to send him to the canyon."

Backlash nodded, "He's the only one thats strong enough to drill through solid stone. That means that the burrowers will be coming out of the ground and the walls..."

"That means all the advantages we had at the canyon are lost," Hotshot looked at him, "what do we do? If we try to hide the wounded, they'll be found and offlined while everyone else is fighting."

Backlash turned to Flashback. Flashback raised his hands, "Hey. You're the strategist."

"The autobots need someone they all know and trust to lead them." Backlash reasoned, "you've been with them longer than I have. They would trust you more."

Flashback vented sharply, "Thats a big load of slag."

"I don't understand." Backlash said slowly, "what I said is true."

"This," Flashback motioned towards himself and Hotshot, "Getting me out. Keeping the autobots online long enough to get out of a base swarming with burrowers. This is all you."

Backlash frowned slightly.

"I mean, you _did _help get everyone to safety before you let yourself get shot, didn't you?"

"...I tried to send them all to the safe room." Backlash answered softly, "but that doesn't change anything. You, Sundance, mom, dad...any of you would have done the same thing and more."

"Thats what I'm trying to say, mech! Like a week ago, you didn't give a rat's ass about _any _of the autobots! You've been putting them down and ignoring them since we got here, but now...when shit hit the fan, you stayed with them. You _helped _them, even though they're like the bane of your existence or whatever. Now, they didn't like you much either, but they'd be fucking stupid not to trust you after you put yourself in the line of fire to keep them online."

Backlash shifted slightly when the femme started to weld a patch unto his broken line. He was quiet, and Flashback knew that he was carefully thinking over everything. He added, "I mean, _why _did you save them if you don't care about them? And don't tell me its because we would've done it, because even that wouldn't make you change your mind about them."

Backlash was silent. He held Flashback's gaze for a moment longer before looking elsewhere. Flashback vented quietly. It was a clear sign that the conversation was over. Flashback watched him a moment longer before he looked at the femme, "How much longer?"

"He needs to rest but thats no longer an option. He'll make it as long as he doesn't strain himself or fight." She shifted back when the weld was finished.

Flashback looked back at his brother, "You hear that? _No _fighting."

Backlash frowned back, but still didn't say anything. Flashback looked at the twins, "And while we're here-is anyone one else damaged?"

"Other than our paint, no." Sunstreaker dead panned, "we need to return to the autobots and prepare for a counter attack."

"I agree," Backlash said quietly. He stood up slowly, keeping his arm pressed to his side like he was trying to hold himself together. Flashback clamped his mouth shut to keep from jumping his aft again for putting himself in danger when he was damaged so bad.

Flashback motioned for everyone to transform instead, "We still got a ways before we get to the canyon...can you transform?" He looked at Backlash again. The mech paused like he was thinking heavily about it.

The femme cut in, studying the taller of the brothers, "If he was to transform, its possible he'd rupture his lines and offline on the spot from energon loss, but seeing as to how that didn't stop him earlier...do you know your limits, mech?"

"I do." Backlash answered tonelessly.

"Then _don't _push them. Flashback." Flashback met her gaze immediately. She said, "Where are your creators?"

Flashback paused long enough to pull at his mother and father, then answered as soon as they replied, "Enroute to the canyon now. The autobots and Sundance are back on their feet and ready to dish out some serious aft kicking."

"I will have to walk the rest of the way," Backlash cut in almost carefully, "Go on ahead and warn the autobots-"

"I'm not leaving you." Flashback interrupted, "and before you start screaming about how you can defend yourself and blah, blah, blah-"

Backlash frowned slightly at him, "Brother." It was spoken with some sort of emotion, but it wasn't the usual annoyed or angry edge. Flashback shut up. Backlash pulled on his spark, _'I don't want you to leave.' _

Flashback nearly fell over. He stared at his brother with his optics so wide they must have taken up most of his face. Backlash hesitated, _'We have never been so far apart from each other for so long. There was a moment...when I thought that I had lost you and Sundance both...I don't want you to go.'_

_ Who are you and what have you done with baby bro_. Flashback nodded slowly, still staring like a moron even when Backlash turned his attention back to the autobots. Hotshot was arguing that they couldn't leave them to fend for themselves. "You're both damaged," He said, "its suicide."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have both suffered some damage beneath your...paint. It may be minor now, but if its left untreated it could become much worse. Go back to the canyon. Ratchet will do what he can to help." Backlash paused, then finished, "I think seeing you would give the others hope, as well."

"That would leave you unprotected." Sunstreaker deadpanned.

"I just need time for the welds to set and then I may be able to transform. But they can't wait. If Shockwave moves to counter, then they need to be warned as soon as possible, and right now you two are the fastest mechs available."

Sideswipe looked at Flashback. Flashback shrugged, "You heard 'em."

Sideswipe mirrored the gesture, "Okay...Is there anything else you wants us to tell them?"

"Yes. Remind them of the Spartans, tell them to find a place to hole up in and make their last stand. And tell them that Optimus and the others are on their way." Backlash met his gaze, "they need to know that we're not facing Shockwave alone."

Sideswipe gave him a strange look before turning away, "Lets go, Sunny."

Sunstreaker grunted out some kind of reply before he shifted down. Sideswipe followed, and the two raced off. Hotshot watched them go before turning back to the brothers, "So...walk?"

Backlash nodded, "Walk." He started forward. Flashback picked up the femme so she wouldn't tire herself dragging her body all over the place, walked beside him. Hotshot fell into the space on the other side of the black mech.

Flashback watched over his brother carefully, hoping in his spark that they'd make it back to the canyon in one piece. When Backlash's steps began to falter, he quickly shifted the femme to his back and raised an arm to steady him, half expecting his brother to move away. Backlash didn't, and deep in his spark, Flashback was grateful.

"You're gonna be okay," He said, "we're all going to be okay, and in a day or two, we'll all be back together. Just us and Sunny and mom and dad, and after this is all over we'll get back into our old routine...beating up burrowers and keeping the atmosphere free of any new 'cons."

Backlash nodded slightly, but said nothing in response.

* * *

**OKAY...First of all...this chapter was kinda written on and one for a few weeks...at first because I lost my muse then later because I just haven't had the time to do anything for myself lately. (Work picked up more. Working close to twelve hour days every day out in the field.) Anyway, I really don't like it because the dialogue has been slung just everywhere but every time I think of rewriting it my brain goes on strike and I get a bad case of the dumb. **

**Also, it ended up turning out the complete opposite of what I wanted it to be, with them walking on their own. But, stories tend to do that. They take on a life of their own and just kinda spill out of you sometimes and thats what makes them so amazing. **

**I like the 'bro' interaction between the boys, and we STILL haven't HEARD her name, but from last chapter's reviews, looks like everyones pretty much got their mind set on who the femme is. **

**Much love to you all-thank you for scrolling through my rant, as usual, and I hope you all enjoy reading this more than I did writing it. We SHOULD have some serious badass action in the next update, depending on how everything goes.**

**Flashback and his family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Lotus." She said softly, covered optics turned down to watch the red dirt as she scraped images into it. "Lotus. Lotus. Lotus. Lotus." The name held gravity. It was familiar. She knew it. It was her's. She scratched out a pair of optics on the ground, then leaned over them as she added a big smile and then the distinct lines of a certain mech's face plates.

"Lotus. Lotus. Backlash." She clenched her dentals, narrowing her optics at the image. She missed him. He was gone, and though her spark was numb, she could feel his absence like a deep wound. She wished that he had let her go with him. He would have been safer, and she wouldn't miss him so much. She laid her claws across his face when she was finished. He was much younger in the image, happy. With wide, curious optics and a sweet smile. And he was tiny. As he was in her memories. Nothing like the tall, silent, unhappy mech that claimed she'd been trying to offline him most of their lives.

She remembered that, too. Her optics focused on her claws, and she pictured them wet and gleaming with his energon. She felt the way his lines tore so easily beneath them, and the resistance of his armor when she tried to claw her way to his spark. She'd always remembered him somehow before, as the only being that could catch her. On the moon, she had learned to look for him when there was an intruder in her caverns. She used to enjoy their battles, but now they hurt her even more than missing him did.

She didn't understand, or not completely.

Shockwave had kept his promise and filled in the blanks in her processor, which she had wanted for a long time. And although they were coming back slowly, they pained her and made her happy. They made her happy simply because she could remember, and the constant emptiness or itch in her memory was gone. They also made her happy because she remembered her name and his, and that they had been best, best friends when they were sparklings. But they were painful because she suddenly understood all the pain she had caused him, and because he still wouldn't talk to her like he used to.

Huffing, she curled her claws and tucked them in against her chest so she didn't have to see them. She wished that she could just hit him in the head or something, find a way to make him forget all their fighting so he could just be happy again. But even she knew it wasn't that simple.

"Backlash." She said quietly, feeling the tiny twinge in her spark that she had begun to feel whenever she spoke his name. Her processor knew him, and so did her spark. "Backlash." She clinked her claws together, then snarled when she sensed one of the useless autobots approach.

It was a mech, the one that was painted black and white. She searched her processor for a name as he sent her a calculating look. He was tense, and his optics were narrowed with wariness when they fixed on her. She grinned toothily back, baring her sharp dentals. He was afraid of her. Good. "What does useless autobot want?" She asked when he lingered.

He jumped slightly, like he hadn't expected her to speak. She hissed when he said nothing. "I asked you a question, mech! What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to you," He said stiffly, "what made you turn against your own friend."

She squinted at him from behind her visor, then smiled when she remembered who he was. Proud of herself, she scooted around to face him and sat on her haunches, "You're name is _Prowl._"

"...Yes."

"My name is Lotus!" She said cheerfully, "that was my name. Then my name was Viral."

"You're not answering my question."

She snarled, glaring at him. Her claws clenched at her feet, "Why do you want to know?"

"I think we deserve to know why we can trust a borrower."

"Because Backlash said so," She turned away, going back to the picture she'd drawn out in the dirt. "Besides, I don't remember."

"You've remembered everything else."

"You are an annoying mech." She shook her head, pulling at her newfound memories again as she looked for the answer. "And you're mean. And loud. And..." She paused, "and stupid." She hunched her shoulders with the effort of digging deeper, trying to get past everything she already knew. "Backlash was my best friend."

"But you've done nothing but hurt him this entire time. Why."

"Why do you care!" She screeched, getting to her feet. She started towards him, claws shaped to slash. "Why does a dumb autobot care!"

Prowl held his ground, watching her carefully. "You're walking." He said quietly, like he was talking to himself. She heard it though, and paused. She took a moment to flex her claws...which were held up in the air by her cold arms. She realized that she was standing upright, not crawling around on the ground like a burrower. The only thing touching the dirt were her feet.

She held still, optics widening when she realized this. This was not how a burrower moved. This was not how Viral walked. She clenched her hands into fists, then lowered them to her sides. "I walk." She muttered, "I walk like Lotus."

"Backlash was right then. You are remembering."

"Of course I remember!" She snapped, "I remember lots of things!"

"But not why you changed."

"I..." She clenched her dentals, trying to think. There was something just on the edge of her memory, something old and unfocused. "I remember..." She pulled hard at it, and slowly she began to see what it was. "I remember...Backlash...carrying me. I...hurt...but he was there. And then..." She squinted, "he stay with me all the time. There when I was hurt. He..."

She fell quiet, the mech's words reaching her suddenly. Backlash's voice echoed in her head, soft and calm, but hollow. _"I tried to save you...do you remember that?"_

She slowly sank down, silent as it hit her. Suddenly the things that had been out of reach, all the blurred memories, rushed through her processor, clear and bright. She remembered being cold, and in so much pain, but unable to move or speak. She had been trapped by that pain, the pain in her spark like it had been shredded to pieces. And he had been there, curled up beside her to keep her warm and quietly talking to her, trying to ease her suffering. _But why? _What had happened to her? To them?

She was about to tell Prowl that she didn't know yet, when a shout went up inside the canyon. One of the flying autobots cheered a welcome, just as the sound of engines roared inside the red walls. She raised her optics, curious. The new memories were pushed to the back of her processor as she started to trot in the direction of the sounds.

Backlash was here. She just knew it. She managed to run the rest of the way, though she fumbled a few times and the swing of her arms was awkward because they were so long. She made it to the source of the noise, though she couldn't see right away because _all _of the online autobots were circled around it, talking all at once. With an irritated vent, she dropped down and crawled past all the legs. She popped back up in front of the rude medic, and started, "Backlash, you-" She cut herself off.

The vehicles before her were sleek and agile looking, like Backlash's alternate, but they were the wrong color. Both of them. They were too bright, and now that she thought about it, they had been too loud. Her Backlash was almost silent, and he bore black armor to blend more easily in the darkness of the moon. These two didn't seem to care who saw them.

She leaned around them to try to see if anyone was behind, but she couldn't see anyone. She leaned around to the other side to see if maybe Backlash and Hotshot were just hiding from her. She still couldn't see them. Shock filled her. They weren't here. Even Backlash's annoying brother wasn't here. The shock swept out of her, and rage quickly took it's place. Where was Backlash?

She started forward, claws curling. The two mechs revved their engines threateningly before they shifted forms and brought a pair of blades towards her face, though they were nothing like the ones Backlash's fought with. Seeing this only made her angrier. She kept advancing on them, not caring that they were ready to attack her. She knew they couldn't catch her anyway. None of the others could.

"What the _pit_ is this _thing _doing here!" The yellow one snarled.

"Sunstreaker!" The one called Red Alert said, pushing to the front of the ring of autobots. There was hint of panic in his voice.

The medic warned, "Put your weapons away, mechs. She's not here to harm us."

"Where is he!" She spat, "where is Backlash!"

The pair gave each other disbelieving looks before the second said, "What the hell is going on here? What are you, like, bonded to him or something?!"

"Where _is _Backlash?" The medic questioned, "and where is Hotshot. The two of them were found missing this morning. Viral told us that they had gone to rescue Flashback."

"Rescue was successful," Sunstreaker said, "we met them while they were escaping. They had to stop and rest because Backlash's damage worsened."

"And you didn't stay and protect them?" She ground out, "what if Shockwave attack them while they rest!"

"We told him that sending us off would leave them unprotected," Sideswipe responded with the same amount of irritation, "but Backlash told us to come here. They got Flashback out but we caused some damage, damage that won't be ignored. Backlash said that Shockwave is going to counterattack soon, and that we needed to hole up and," He paused to squint in concentration, "to remind you of the spartans."

She kept glaring at them, annoyed at the very sight of the two who resembled her mech but at the same time looked nothing like him. Backlash was leaner, taller, and was a better fighter. She knew it, just by watching the way how the two reacted to her.

"Alright then," Prowl said, "we need to move the injured and block any exits or entries! Powerglide, Jetfire, Skyfire, remain as you were patrolling in the air. Chromia, gather the sharp shooters and find a vantage point up high, take as much ammunition as you can with you. Every inch of this canyon must be monitored! Move!"

"You've been planning for this, haven't you?" Sunstreaker asked.

Prowl hesitated, watching as everyone quickly dispersed. "This is Backlash's plan," He said, "he told me yesterday, before he disappeared."

"And you actually trust him?" Sideswipe said, shocked.

"...I do."

She watched them scatter, then turned her optics towards the direction the two mechs had come from. She considered going after Backlash, but then remembered his instructions. Instead, she grudgingly began to climb one of the walls and find a hole of her own to watch from.

* * *

Flashback watched as his brother tested his weld carefully. "Hey. Don't poke at that."

Backlash cut him a look but said nothing in response. Instead, her turned to the femme that was resting against Flashback's shoulders again. She had slipped into recharge to recover some energy before they were attacked again, and had been very quiet for the past several minutes. "Who is she?" Backlash said, "I don't understand why you guard her so much when you've only just now met her."

Hotshot perked, pulling out of his thoughts. He looked at Flashback, too, expectantly. Flashback inhaled slowly, "You know that gap thats in mom's spark? The one thats there but isn't? Its not like the pit inside her from Megatron's offlining, its not from a severed bond, but its even deeper, and sometimes it hurts her so bad that she can't hide it?"

Backlash paused, then answered quietly, "Yes."

"That gap inside mom...is her." Flashback narrowed his optics, looking ahead. "All of that pain, that sadness, its her."

Backlash slowed his steps. Hotshot stopped completely, his optics growing wide as they settled on the femme again. "_Primus,_" He breathed, "Its _her..._Paradox."

Flashback sent him a small grin, "Yeah."

"How the _pit _did she survive? I was in that battle! I saw her sacrifice herself to get into Galvatron's spark-she-"

"And how many times did you think you'd offlined Megatron, or that mom was gone, only to have them spring back to life?" Flashback said, raising his optic ridges, "it runs in the family, mech."

Backlash studied the femme, "I've heard the story, and seen the files. Its impossible for anyone to survive the fall that Galvatron took. The impact was enough to shatter his very frame to dust and shards."

Flashback shrugged, "Maybe he absorbed the worst of the fall for her."

"I can't...believe it." Hotshot murmured, "How...?"

Flashback looked ahead again, his grin growing, "I can't wait until mom sees her. I wanna be there when she finds out that she survived."

Backlash suggested, his voice soft, "Maybe she'll laugh more. I miss that about her."

Flashback nearly whipped around to face him, optics wide, "What!"

Backlash paused and stood in shock for a second before he realized what he'd just said. He hissed, "You and Sundance miss it, too, so don't-"

"What is _with you_, man?!" Flashback started.

Backlash hesitated, "I don't understand." Hotshot looked back and forth between them, appearing completely lost.

Flashback made exaggerated motions with his hands, "You're like a leaky faucet today, 'Lash! All these feelings you're letting slip out-I mean _really_, you haven't _talked _or even let your spark be so _open _before! I mean, its good, really good, because keeping all that stuff locked up inside will tear you up, but I'll be honest with you. You're acting like someone your age should, and it's sort of freaking me the fuck out. You were all stoic and badass and lone-wolfish, then its like, boom. Gotta go rescue my brother even though I've got a helm-sized hole in my side. Wait, we have to get to Hotshot and save him or he'll get offlined. Then oh, I'm injured really bad and have to walk, but brother, please don't leave me!" He threw his hands up in the air, carelessly jostling the recharging femme on his back, "What the frag, dude!"

Backlash was silent, jaw clenched. Flashback could feel him recoil, pulling back behind the safe walls he'd built up around his spark to keep everything inside and everyone outside. Flashback almost regretted saying anything at all, because the contact, the real, genuine contact he'd had with his brother's spark was nice. Flashback stared at him, "You're changing, 'Lash. I mean, like...I don't even know. You haven't acted like this since we were sparklings."

"_Nothing_ has changed," Backlash said sharply, "We still fight and slaughter to survive, and we still bend and break to the autobots' will and suffer for mistakes made and cowardice shown. My friend is still my enemy, and we all continue to suffer as we have all my life. Fighting to keep peace on earth without a hope of ever having some of our own." He started to walk again, passing Flashback to take point. "While everyone here grows lazy and happy as we shed energon and break armor."

"_Whoa_!" Hotshot said, cutting in, "No ones bending or-or _breaking _to anyone's will! And yeah, we all made a mistake, and we _regret _it-how many times do I have to tell you that?" He rushed to catch up with the younger mech, "I hate that you've had to fight all your life, Backlash-but so did I! And so did Bumblebee and the twins and everyone else thats fought in this war!"

Flashback raised a hand in front of Hotshot to stop him before he reached Backlash. "Don't Hotshot. When he gets like this its best to just leave him alone."

"But..."

Flashback vented quietly, "Let him go."

"I don't get it, Flashback. You, and even Sundance...you've both forgiven us. And he goes back and forth, its like one minute we're friends and the next we're mortal enemies."

"First of all," Flashback shifted the femme to a more comfortable position when she began to stir, "I wouldn't put too much hope into being his friend. Backlash doesn't know how to make or even keep a friend. The only one he had turned on him like an animal when he was just a sparkling, and he's refused to let anyone else get that close to him again. Second, we have forgiven you. All of us have. Its not the forgiving that he cares about. Backlash never forgets anything. He doesn't let things go, not even the small things, no matter how many times you say sorry or try to make it up to him. Thats just how his processor works."

"He really hates the autobots, doesn't he?" Hotshot asked quietly, "all of us."

"No." Flashback narrowed his optics, watching his brother carefully even though he was a ways ahead already. He had to widen his strides to keep up with the mech, "He's even told me before that he didn't hate the autobots. I think that he's afraid of you, and it doesn't help that he doesn't know how to trust someone. With us, he doesn't have a choice. But everyone else...he'd rather just stay alone in the darkness than associate with anyone."

"Because of Viral, right?"

Flashback paused, his optics narrowing. "Yes."

"Shes been staying at the canyon, and she remembers him. She told me that they used to be best friends when they were sparklings, and he acts a different when hes around her now."

Flashback nodded slowly, "Thats probably why hes changing. I got to look into his spark a little while ago, and it was all torn up and dark like I thought it would be, but there was hope. He probably wants her to remember, but at the same time doesn't."

"What happened to them? Why did she hurt him if they were so close?"

"We don't talk about it," Flashback said stiffly, "If you really want to know, ask him."

"I think he'd stab me if I did that," Hotshot said dryly.

"Probably," Flashback worked his jaw, then gave in, "He watched her fall apart."

"What?"

"Something really bad happened, and she just fell apart, and it was the kind of 'apart' that you just can't put back together. We knew that she was gone, but Backlash was just a sparkling. All he knew was that she was his best friend, and that she wouldn't have let him go if she had the choice...so he didn't leave her side...not until she gutted him, anyway." Flashback shook his head, "its hard...to talk about. Maybe one of these days I'll be able to tell the whole story, but if you want to hear all of it...you better strap on your big mech armor and go ask him."

Flashback glanced at Hotshot. The mech was deep in thought, blue optics narrowed and cast down. "What is it with you, anyway?" He asked suddenly, "You really want to be his friend, don't you? Why."

"...I don't know. He saved my aft in the caverns a while ago. He fixed my legs and led me right back out into daylight. When I found out who he was, I couldn't believe it. At first I just wanted to know more about him...he was such an innocent little guy when he went with you to the moon, but he's a completely different mech. Now...I don't know. I think he needs a friend."

Flashback raised his optic ridges at him, "One that won't turn and bash his processor out against a rock?"

Hotshot grimaced, "Yeah...did she really do that?"

"She did that five or six times before he got quick enough to dodge her attacks." Flashback nodded, taking in Hotshot's surprised expression. "And I think that you're doing alright so far, about becoming his friend anyway. He seemed kind of worried about you while we were trying to escape."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see him blow up that wall to get out to you in time?"

"Maybe its not a lost cause after all."

Up ahead, Backlash stopped, head tilted slightly like he was listening to something. Flashback paused, turning all of his attention back to him. Hotshot blinked, "Whats up?"

"I don't know." Flashback tried to tug at his brother's spark, but the mech was too focused on listening to respond. He started walking faster, widening his stride until he was just a few paces away from the younger mech. Hotshot was right beside him. "Backlash!" Flashback called, "what is it?"

"Listen." Backlash said quietly, all the earlier hostility absent in his voice.

Flashback frowned and strained his audios, but he couldn't hear anything but the wind. Hotshot voiced that he didn't hear anything at all. Just as Flashback was about to agree, a very low rumble reached him. He tensed, "What is that." He looked at his brother, "Backlash."

Backlash didn't answer. Flashback went rigid when the rumble grew louder. As it did, the earth beneath their feet began to tremble. Hotshot cursed angrily, "Burrowers!"

"No," Backlash said, "this is much bigger than one of them."

Flashback ground his dentals and snarled, "Driller." The tremble grew to a quake as the massive beast passed beneath them. Flashback started, "Its going towards the canyon! Slaggit!" He started to run, forcing his tired legs to move. Backlash ran beside him, with Hotshot a step or two behind them. "Couldn't they have waited until the morning or something? Frag, frag, frag!"

"We have to transform!" Backlash shouted.

"No!" Flashback snapped, "You'll rip yourself open again!"

"I don't have a choice anymore! The autobots are expecting Shockwave or the burrowers, not Driller! We have to get there before he does-"

Hotshot sputtered, "You just called us cowardly and lazy!"

Backlash ignored his comment and effortlessly sped up until he was ahead of them. Flashback yelled, "BACKLASH! Don't you _dare_-"

The black mech leaped up off the earth, his momentum throwing him forward as he folded over and shifted down into his alternate. Flashback snarled, glaring at the rear end of his brother's alternate as it shot forward in a cloud of red. Hotshot vented sharply, "I thought he listened to you and Sundance!"

"I told you," Flashback prepped his own transformation routines, "hes changing!" He transformed, tires hitting the red dirt before his armor even finished moving. The femme on his back yelped in surprise but managed to hang on. Hotshot shifted and dropped down beside him with a subtle roar of his engine.

The three of them cut across the earth, racing to get to the canyon in time. Flashback revved his engine and forced his frame to the limit, passing Hotshot to approach his brother. Backlash was moving recklessly fast, and though flashback was no push over when it came to speed, it was still a challenge to catch up to him. Once he had, he reigned in beside his brother to shout at him for being stupid. Before he could say a word, the earth abruptly split beneath them and crumbled. Both mechs swerved wildly. Backlash turned his tires and slammed into Flashback, sending them both spinning out of control and away from the growing pit in the ground. Driller emerged, pulling his body from the ground. He rose up high, blocking out the sun, and twisted almost elegantly to plunge back into the earth, right between the two brothers.

Swearing, Flashback transformed to gain control. He hit the ground hard on his feet and slid. His optics focused on Backlash as he continued to come flying towards him, and dropped an arm to the ground. Backlash slammed into him with a snarl. Flashback grabbed him, wrapping both hands around his sides. He lifted him and turned sharply to carefully toss him out of danger. Backlash landed on his wheels and started driving immediately to circle back around. Flashback shifted back wards and transformed again to get out of the way. Driller's gaping jaws missed him by a few feet before he plunged back into the earth. His body followed his head until there was nothing left but the pits he'd left in the ground. Flashback waited for a moment in case the beast came back.

When Driller didn't, he rolled over to Backlash and purposely bumped his passenger door, "You could have been offlined, you big dweeb."

Backlash grunted in response, then asked, "Wheres Hotshot?"

Flashback raised on his axles, rolling backwards as he scanned the area for the autobot. He'd left him behind to get to Backlash in time, but now he couldn't see the mech any where. "Pit." He turned around and raced back the way they had come. Backlash followed, though further away to cover more distance.

The circled once or twice before someone shouted, "I'm over _here_!"

Backlash turned sharply and sped towards the first hole in the ground. He stopped at the edge and transformed, holding a hand to his side. Flashback rolled his optics when he saw that there was some energon streaming between his fingers, though not nearly as much as before. He started towards them, watching his brother in case the mech passed out or fell over. Backlash knelt by the edge and leaned down with his other arm outstretched. A moment later and he was pulling the autobot out of the pit.

Flashback rolled to a stop beside his brother, "You two...nothing but problems. I swear."

"Speak for yourself," Hotshot huffed. He looked at Backlash, "Thanks. Again."

Hotshot gave him the slightest nod, "We need to go."

"Your weld opened."

"Barely." As if to prove his point, Backlash stepped back and transformed again. Flashback bit down on the urge to pull an arm out of his alternate and punch him right in his side panels.

"Are you seriously going to keep doing that?" Flashback snapped, "Do you care about your life at all, Backlash?"

"Are you seriously going to sit there and argue with me instead of helping all of your autobot friends?" Backlash retorted.

With a loud vent, Flashback pulled back. "Lets go then."

Hotshot transformed and revved his engine. Backlash was the first to start moving, the other two falling into place on either side of him. Driller was ahead of them, but Flashback knew that he wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**Well...not as much action as I had originally thought, but a little. The battle won't start until the next chapter or maybe the one after that. **

**Much love to you all. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Backlash and his family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Driller burst from the red walls like a beast from the pits. The earth shuddered and groaned, and his roar echoed like thunder through the canyon. Plates of armor spun around his body, constantly in motion, flinging dirt and rock as he spiraled up into the air. He rose and rose, casting them in all in shadow. Prowl watched with a sense of dread as he angled his body and dove towards one of the aerials.

Shouts went up in the canyon. One of the snipers that had been stationed up high came tumbling towards the ground when his perch crumbled beneath his feet. Prowl called out, shouting for Jetfire. The old mech responded, arcing downwards sharply and tucking right beneath the small mech before he slammed into the ground and shattered. Prowl shifted back, optics shifting back and forth to take everything in. The autobot snipers were firing at Driller, but ever shell and blast harmlessly bounced off his thick armor. The aerials circled like vultures, taking a careless dive every now and then to try to throw him off or deal a hit.

Prowl moved back, shouting, "Solaris!"

He turned to see the young mech standing stone-still, wide blue optics fixed on the decepticon. Prowl vented sharply and clasped him roughly on the shoulder, "Youngling!" Solaris snapped out of his shock and focused on him. Prowl hesitated when he saw the fear in his optics, bright and sharp in his gaze. "Go back to the others! Tell Ratchet that we need heavy artillery, and that Wheeljack's assistance is needed-"

"We're not prepared for this," Solaris whispered, "our defenses won't hold against him!"

Prowl squeezed his shoulder, "They must. Now go!"

Solaris hesitated before turning on his heel to run back to their stronghold. Once the mech was out of sight, Prowl turned back to Driller. The beast was curving through the air in an tight 'S'. The tentacles around his maw were pulled taunt, stretching to snatch up Powerglide as he rolled right past his mouth. Prowl lifted his rifle from it's holster and reloaded quickly before he raised it and looked through the scope.

There had to be a weak spot, a chink in the armor. It was impossible for anything to become invincible. "If Galvatron could fall," He said under his breath, finding a bare joint in the monster's spine. It was in one of the few places that wasn't protected by rotating armor, and what was around it looked as though it had already been melted down. _Sundance. _He focused on it, and squeezed the trigger, "So can you."

The shot made its mark, clipping the bare joint with a sharp snap of metal meeting metal. Driller felt it and coiled away with a screech. The snipers in the walls cheered. Prowl started to move forward, but paused when Sideswipe slid around the corner and shouted from behind, "Hey! We're missing all of the action!"

Prowl glared at him, "Get back to your post!"

"What!" Sideswipe squawked, "all the way in the back with everyone else?! This is a battle, mech, not hide and seek! I wanna get in on this action!"

"Get your aft back there and help protect our injured!"

Sideswipe frowned at him before turning away to stalk back into the shadows. Prowl turned back to Driller when the earth shuddered again. He was leaning against the wall, using it to grip with his armor and propel himself even higher. Another sniper fell from the walls, screaming all the way down. Chromia popped out somewhere beneath him and caught him, pulling him into her hiding place.

Driller was curving back downwards when three vehicles shot over the edge, diving into the fray. One by one, they transformed in a flurry of glinting alloys. Prowl watched as they all landed on Driller's back. The one with black armor, Backlash, shouted out something and the other two scrambled to find a joint in the spine to balance on where they wouldn't be chopped to pieces.

Backlash drew his blades and wedged them into the joint, twisting and scraping it until it snapped. Driller screamed, entire frame jerking. A ways behind him, Flashback drew both of his pistols and fired at the joint he was standing beside. Further down Driller's back, Hotshot was doing the same with a hand held blaster. Prowl wrapped his processor around what they were doing, and lunged into a run to help. The aerials saw, as well. They transformed and landed, pounding exposed joints and vertebrae with their fists. The snipers adjusted their aim.

Prowl reached the belly of the beast and, slipping his rifle into it's holster, he leaped up and caught one of the rotating plates by the edge. It lifted him to Driller's back before slipping between a set of groves to appear on the other side. Prowl quickly let go, swinging his body up to stand firmly against his spine. He pulled out his blaster and shot at the joint closest to him until it was a smoking, melted mess.

Driller was swaying in the air now, struggling to stay upright as his spine was slowly destroyed. Prowl straightened and moved to attack the next joint. Driller suddenly thrashed, throwing him and the other autobots off balance. Shots of alarm rang through the canyon as they all rushed to grasp something solid. Above him, he heard Powerglide scream in agony. Prowl lifted his head in time to see one of the mech's hands fall towards him, severed by Driller's armor.

"Hold on!" Flashback shouted, "bastards tryin' to throw us off!"

Hotshot answered, "I'd say he's doing a slagging good job at it, too!"

Prowl clenched his dentals and forced curses through them when Driller's movements became even wilder. He yelled, "We have to retreat! This is suicide!"

"No!" Backlash countered, drawing his attention. Backlash was an arm's length away from Powerglide, effortlessly hanging on with a hand outstretched to grasp the mech's shoulder plating. Sensing his gaze, Backlash tilted his head in Prowl's direction, "There is no retreat! If we let him go now he'll destroy this entire canyon hunting us down!"

Prowl hesitated, watching as Backlash returned to pulling Powerglide back up into a safe place. He spoke with the mech, who nodded quickly and shoved off to transform and wheel away, dripping energon as he went. Backlash twisted his frame to look up at his brother who was screaming curses as loud as his voice box would allow it. Flashback turned to look over his shoulder at them, and pointed down, "He's diving!"

Prowl said, "We have to let go!"

"Then let go!" Backlash snapped without looking at him. He huddled down when Driller twisted and turned, pulling his body down towards the earth. Prowl vented sharply, processor split.

Common sense said to abandon their attack, pull back and regroup. If Driller managed to drag them into the ground, he had a sinking feeling that they'd never see the light of day again. Yet, the brothers weren't letting go. Even Flashback was still holding on, shouting back and forth between his brother and Hotshot. The longer he watched them, the more he realized that they weren't even afraid. And it confused him. Driller could crush them in a confined space with the slightest effort. Prowl wondered if it was because they had been hunting in the caverns for their entire lives, or maybe they had been hit in the head so many times that they were flat out insane.

"Aerials!" Flashback roared, "in the sky, now!"

Jetfire and Skyfire unlocked their joints and leaped off like Powerglide had. The transformed, wings spreading wide beneath the sun as they ascended. Prowl watched them leave, then looked ahead when he sensed someone approach.

Backlash was coming towards him.

"We'll all offline," Prowl stated tonelessly, staring at the mech's visor. "You're leading us to our death."

Backlash's face was expressionless, as usual. He said, "On the moon, we face offlining every day."

"This _isn't _the _moon._" Prowl ground out, "And this _isn't _a _burrower._"

"If you're so afraid, then let go."

"I'm not afraid!" He objected, "I just don't see a point in senseless slaughter!"

"Let go."

Prowl hesitated, "What about you?"

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Backlash said lowly, "or anything that thrives within it."

When Prowl didn't move, Backlash nodded slightly. Driller's form jolted as he met solid stone. Rocks flew up around them and pelted their armor. They began to sink downwards. "Keep your head _down._" Bakclash instructed, "lay down flat and whatever you do, _don't _let go."

Prowl obeyed, laying out as flat as he could without having something cut off. He laid the side of his face beside the still smoking, mashing in joint. Backlash shifted and followed. Prowl held his breath, waiting.

A mere few seconds passed before the ground rushed up to meet them. Prowl instinctively braced himself for impact, but none came. The light was suddenly snuffed out as he was swallowed in complete darkness. For a moment, all he could hear was the roar of Driller's armor as it worked to bore through the stone. Then, Hotshot shouted, "Anyone still there?!"

"Head down!" Flashback responded.

"Just making sure I wasn't offline yet!"

Prowl blinked owlishly, though it didn't help him see through the blackness engulfing them. He kept waiting for that breath of agony when Driller would twist the wrong way and smash them all against stone, but it never came.

The darkness lasted for a few agonizingly long minutes before something caved ahead of him and he could see a broken ring of light around Driller's frame. A breath later and he was squinting against bright sunlight. Fresh air touched his armor and relief flooded through them. Hotshot cheered. Flashback joined in, "Yeah! Just can't shake our hot afts!"

Backlash was up on his feet and making his way back up, hacking and slashing at whatever wasn't covered already damaged as he went. Prowl pushed himself to stand up again, swaying slightly when Driller curled and shifted directions. His optics lifted briefly to see where he had taken them, and he vented sharply.

They were deeper in the canyon now, and closer to the place where the others were hiding. He raised his pistol and fired at bare points further down Driller's back. The beast began to lean, a low groan reverberating through his body. Steam was beginning to rise up through his rotating armor, clouding the sky. He heard the distinct sounds of Flashback's pistols firing before the entire monster seemed to freeze in mid air.

His body shuddered violently, and Prowl shifted back and prepared to jump for solid ground. With a agonized cry, Driller convulsed and fell. Prowl crouched down and leaped off once he was close enough to the ground to prevent injury. He landed in a roll and popped back up to his feet. He turned with his blaster in hand to fire, but found himself stumbling instead as the entire canyon shook wildly. A thick cloud of red dust and black smoke rose up and rushed towards them. Prowl turned his shoulder to it and covered his optics. The aerials roared past overhead, then shouted in triumph. Once the smoke had cleared, Prowl turned forward again and found himself staring at Driller's still form, stretched out through the canyon. Only the tip of his tail remained hidden, still tucked inside of his newest burrow.

Driller had fallen.

Prowl stared in disbelief, optics wide. He kept waiting for the best to rise up again and swallow them all whole. But he did nothing. Footsteps approached. Prowl couldn't tear his optics away, not even when Flashback came to stand beside him. The younger mech threw his arms up in the air and gave a loud battle cry, a huge grin splitting his face plates.

A few steps behind, Hotshot murmured, "We did it. I can't believe we..." He laughed, "We stopped him! _We _brought down _Driller!_"

"...But how?" Prowl muttered, "how did we..."

"By exploiting his weakest point," Backlash answered. Prowl blinked then turned slowly towards him. Backlash was watching Driller warily, like he too expected him to come back to life any second now, "every warrior has his faults. Driller is no different."

"How did you know that we wouldn't be crushed in the tunnel?" Prowl asked suddenly.

"I didn't."

Prowl flinched, "What? Why did you send the aerials away then?"

Backlash met his gaze, "Flashback sent the aerials away because they have the best advantage in this fight. We couldn't afford to lose them."

"But we could have afforded to lose...us."

"You had your chance to get off." Backlash said, "So did Hotshot and Flashback."

"You're insane." It was all Prowl could think to say, "horribly, ridiculously insane."

"Maybe, but we survived, didn't we?"

Prowl turned away from him, irritation squeezing his spark. He would never get used to these mechs, or their sister. Backlash sheathed his swords and walked past him, "Have the aerials watch the tunnels. Driller is down but theres still a small army of burrowers and decepticons coming for us, and he's made an easy entry for them. Guarding this canyon and the autobots won't be as simple as we originally thought."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Flashback said, rushing to catch up with him. HE grabbed Backlash by the shoulders and flipped him around with some effort, "_You _won't be doing any _guarding._ You've strained yourself as it is-"

"We need all the warriors we have-" Backlash started, only to be cut off.

"I don't care. You've done enough, baby brother. Just let me fight for you, okay?"

"Thats not necessary-"

"Yes it is!" Hotshot chimed in.

Prowl moved away from them before their arguing gave him a head ache. His optics lifted to the tunnel and narrowed. He half expected to see a crowd of burrowers just come spilling out, snarling and spitting like rabid animals. He said, breaking into the argument, "Lets move back to the front of the canyon, where Driller first attacked."

The three mechs fell quiet, then abruptly ducked when something whistled through the sky and slammed into one of the canyon walls, exploding on impact. Jetfire wheeled around tightly and called out in alarm. His engines roared, but they were overpowered by a second aerial that seemed to sweep in from out of no where. This one was larger, and painted a dark purple.

"Decepticons!" Hotshot exclaimed.

"Move!" Backlash ordered.

"Where?!"

"Back to the front of the canyon! They're faster because they can fly, but the burrowers won't be far behind!" He lunged forward, shifting down quickly into his alternate. He hit the ground hard and sped off. Flashback cursed violently before following. Hotshot and Prowl transformed and tore after them, straining themselves to keep up with the two brothers.

Explosives dropped from the skies and landed dangerously close to their alternates, but they managed to swerve and evade. Hotshot swore, "Where the pit are the others!"

"Holed up somewhere safe!" Prowl answered.

"Safe?! What about us?!"

Backlash spoke up, his voice tight, "We'll hold them off for as long as we can. If we're overcome, the next line of autobots will be rested and ready to fight while the decepticons are worn. But not until they break past us."

"I really don't like this plan."

"Neither do I," Flashback grunted, "but its the only one we got."

All four of them swerved in unison to avoid another explosion, turning sharp around a red jagged corner. One of the autobot aerials came spiraling past, nose tipped down with smoke trailing behind him. He was headed straight towards the ground at break-neck speed. Prowl's spark clenched when he saw flames licking the aerial's belly and glowing energon running free down his sides. It was Skyfire.

Hotshot saw, too, and revved his engine as he tried to pull ahead of the others and get to him again, but Skyfire was spinning out of control and coming down way too fast. Prowl braced himself for the impact like _he _was the one plummeting towards the ground.

Something roared through the air, and a rose red shape came rushing over the canyon. It plunged nose-down and swept down towards Skyfire so fast it was a blur to Prowl's optics. Relief flooded through him when the new arrival passed Skyfire and pulled up gracefully to catch him by the wing and send him tumbling the other way. Skyfire managed to straighten himself out, wobbling as he hovered for a moment like he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

The red aerial mirrored him, suspended in the air. Prowl vented heavily with relief when he took in the color of the armor and the shape of the aerial's alternate. Flashback and Backlash abruptly changed course and circled tightly towards her like they were pulled to her. She reacted to them, gliding closer before transforming. Demona emerged from the mess of twisting alloys with her soft optics bright. She opened her arms when both of the brothers transformed and practically flung themselves at her.

Prowl shifted backward to give them privacy as she embraced her creations. Hotshot transformed, optics wide and focused on her at first. Then they lifted to the top of the canyon when a familiar voice called, "Autobots! Stand and fight!"

Hotshot's jaw dropped, "Its Optimus!" He pointed, "Look! And the others-there with him!"

Prowl looked, and allowed a slight smile to curve his lip plates. There at the top stood their Prime, with the autobot's finest standing on either side of him.

Perhaps they would have a chance of winning this war after all.

* * *

Flashback squeezed his mother as tight as he could, optics shuttered as he breathed in her scent and felt her spark embrace his. He almost had to fight Backlash for her, who was also crammed up in there with an arm around her. Demona was smiling. She was smaller than either of them, but her arms squeezed back. She said quietly, "My sparklings."

"Primus," Flashback shifted back, "I missed you."

Backlash released her as well, but didn't move back as far. Demona raised a hand to their faces, "You are both wounded."

Flashback pointed at his brother accusingly, "Tell _him_ that. Shockwave shot a hole through him and he's torn open the welds twice now."

She focused on the younger of the two immediately, gaze shifting down to his side where energon was beginning to flow freely again. She raised a hand to the wound like she could stop the flow, then asked, "Where are the others?"

"In the back with the wounded. We left them there to guard the injured and our supplies."

"The're _all _back there?"

"Everyone but the aerials and the sharp shooters. A lot of them were damaged in the initial attack." Backlash answered tonelessly.

Demona met his gaze, then said, "Skyfire is damaged beyond fighting now. I want you to get him to Ratchet, and I want you to stay there."

Backlash tensed like he was going to argue, but he didn't. Demona squeezed his arm gently, "I am proud of both of you, but you need to rest."

Backlash inclined his head, "Yes, mother."

Demona turned to Flashback, "I want you to make sure he gets there safely. Once they're with Ratchet, come back here and help."

"Promise." Flashback grinned. He turned to Backlash, "You heard mom! Lets go!"

Backlash was already turning towards Skyfire who had transformed and was leaning against the wall tiredly. Flashback started to follow, pausing only to turn and watch as his mother shoved off the earth and transformed. She shot back up into the sky, spinning into formation on Jetfire's left. The two of them moved seamlessly, taking off after one of the seekers.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hotshot called.

"Wait for someone to have their wings torn off," Backlash threw over his shoulder, "and then you can decide whether to help or finish them off when they hit the ground."

Flashback approached Skyfire and lifted one of his thick arms to rest over his shoulders. The aerial was huge and was leaning a good deal of his weight on Flashback. Flashback supported him though, along with Backlash who stood under the mech's other arm. They started the long walk back to the end of the canyon.

Skyfire shuttered his optics, "Thank you, for doing this."

"Hey, thats what we do, right?" Flashback said cheerfully, "we look out for each other." He ignored the loud scoff that came from Backlash.

Skyfire looked down at him. His dazed optics drifted back and he blinked. "You have a femme on your back."

"Huh?" Flashback blinked before turning his head.

Sure enough, Paradox was still there, _somehow. _He'd been so lost in the struggle to bring Driller down that he'd completely forgotten about her. And she didn't look too happy about it, either. "Yeah, I do." He said, "She's an old friend of the family. She helped me out when Backlash came to rescue me."

Skyfire nodded numbly, dragging his feet. Flashback whistled, "You took a hard hit, didn't you?"

"Yes." Skyfire blinked slowly, "Cyclonus is brutal in the air."

"I hear he's brutal on his feet, too." Flashback vented quietly, "You are a _really _big mech. Are you in anyway related to-"

Backlash stopped walking. Flashback was forced to stop as well or drag the big aerial along all by himself. He twisted and leaned around to glare at his brother, "Whats wrong now?"

"Burrowers," Backlash rasped, "I can sense them."

"...What?" Flashback leaned the other way, looking past Skyfire's arm and back at the way they had come. Hotshot and Prowl were both still on the ground with rifles in their hands trying to shoot down the seekers, though Flashback doubted their shells made it far enough to do any real damage. Some of the snipers had crawled out of hiding to get a better shot for the same reason. His mother, Jetfire, and Powerglide were still slicing through the air. They cut off one of the seekers and flew over and under him, sending him into a confused spiral. Optimus and his crew were still on the edge, doing their part in trying to bring the decepticons down.

Flashback scanned over all of them before his optics stopped on the tunnel, the one Driller had first entered the canyon through. At first he couldn't see anything...then there was liquid smooth movement. A simply shift of an arm or a leg. Then, all at once, a wave of the bastards came spilling out, dentals gnashing and claws clenching. "FRAG!" He snarled.

"Go and fight!" Backlash said suddenly.

"And leave you two? You can't carry him by yourself, 'Lash!"

"If one of us doesn't do something, the autobots will offline!"

Flashback hesitated, processor scrambling for some type of solution. His optics darted around. The burrowers were splitting up. Half of them was clawing their way up the wall and towards Optimus. The other half were racing towards Prowl and Hotshot. Backlash called his name in irritation. Flashback hissed, "I'm thinking! Give me a damn second!"

He looked back and forth, then said quickly, "I...shit. There's too many. Theres way too many." _We can't do this. _"I don't know what to do-"

"Above!" Skyfire cried, shifting back clumsily. Both of the brothers looked up in time to see one of the seekers slicing through the air, coming straight towards them. Flashback reached for his pistols and quickly reloaded them. He could hear the song of Backlash's blades leaving their sheaths.

"This day just keeps getting better," Flashback muttered. The mech transformed and hit the ground. He rose, a wicked grin splitting his face. Anger and hate curled around Flashback's spark. He spat, hating the name and the mech with every ounce of his being, "_Scourge._"

"Hey there, runt. Happy to see me again?" He raised a hand to scratch at some thick patches on his throat cables and beneath his chest armor where Backlash had stabbed and slashed. "Well, your scrawny little brother can't just sneak up on me this time, can he? In fact...he looks a little bad off himself. No one to save you this time, huh?"

"Take one step closer and I'll blow your spark to pieces," Flashback snarled.

Scourge did just that, grin still wide and smug. Flashback would rather just shoot him in the face first. He cocked the guns and started to squeeze the trigger, "I'm not joking, 'con."

"The runt shows no fear in the face of his offlining." Scourge chuckled, "we'll see whos laughing when your head rolls across this canyon."

"Touch him and it'll be yours left to rust here," Backlash said sharply.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He moved closer. Flashback pulled the trigger. Scourge's body jolted but he didn't fall. He pulled the trigger of his other pistol, the bullet burying deep in the mech's armor. Still, Scourge approached.

Backlash moved then, darting out from Skyfire's side with blades drawn. He ducked low and slashed at Scourge's legs, but the mech stepped out of reach at the last possible second. Scourge laughed, "You're slow today, little one!"

Flashback lowered his aim to the bare joints in Scourge's knees. Backlash was shifting, quickly diving behind the mech. He crouched down and leaped up, bracing his feet against Scourge's lower back plates. He raised his blades and started to bring them down.

Backlash stopped halfway, optics widening when a harsh voice cried his name. Flashback jumped slightly, chancing a glance in the direction of the voice. He nearly glitched when he saw Viral running towards them. Not just crawling, but _running. _On her own two feet. The distraction was only momentary. Backlash was focusing back on his target to strike, but Scourge had his hands fisted around him before the blades could even touch his purple armor.

Flashback's spark seized in his chest, his optics widened. Backlash fought, writhing in the decepticon's tight grip like he had seen Viral do whenever he actually got his hands on her. Panic was clear on the younger mech's face. Scourge laughed, and then dug his fingers into Backlash's wound, tearing the hole wider. Energon spilled out in rivers. Backlash threw back his head and screamed.

"NO!" Flashback charged forward. He slammed to a stop, spark tearing, when Scourge squeezed tighter and snarled.

"Any closer and I'll turn him inside out!"

Flashback hesitated, balanced on his toe plates. He went rigid when a second decepticon landed behind them. Skyfire snarled threateningly, turning to face the second one, who growled, "Hurry and finish them, Scourge! I want to be done with this as soon as possible!"

"Cyclonus!" Scourge cheered, "why are you in such a rush? This is so much fun!" His grin returned, "_Listen._" He squeezed again, twisting his fist inside the wound this time. Backlash gave a hollow shout of pain, hands clenched around Scourge's arms. "Listen to the way this one cries! Like a broken little sparkling. He must be young to reach such a high, _helpless _pitch."

"_Let him go!" _Viral screamed, crouching down with her massive claws open, "put him down! NOW!"

"Make me."

"You hurt Backlash..." She hissed, sinking into a crouch, "I kill you."

Scourge scoffed, "I could step on you and-"

"Last chance, Scourge," Flashback said, "or you offline, here and now." He reached for his brother, feeling his agony bleed through their bond. He pushed against the walls around Backlash's spark until they came down and let him in, and he wrapped himself tight around his little brother, soothing as much of the pain as he could.

Scourge let go of the mech's mangled side and brought his arm back. Flashback ground his dentals when he saw the mech make a fist. "You don't scare me." Scourge said. Then he brought his fist forward and slammed it into Backlash's side. Backlash's entire body convulsed. He hardly made a sound this time, entire body pulled taunt with his mouth open in a silent scream.

With an enraged screech, Viral hurled herself at Scourge. She slammed her claws into his knees and ripped out wiring and cables. With a surprised yelp, the mech fell to his knees. She dove around and tore into his side mercilessly until his energon was arcing out in thick streams. Flashback turned on Cyclonus and shot the mech in the optic before he could react. Cyclonus recoiled with a roar.

Skyfire joined in then, lifting a huge gatling-like gun from his back. He gripped the weapon tight and fired. Shell after shell pelted Cyclonus' armor until it looked like swiss cheese. The decepticon retreated, transforming to escape. Flashback one more hole into him before he focused back on Scourge. The mech was still squeezing his brother, who looked close to falling into stasis. Viral was busy pulling Scourge to pieces. She had stripped more than half of his armor and was shredding every energon line she could reach. When he still wouldn't release Backlash, she fisted her claws around his head and slammed it down on the rock floor, over and over again.

Flashback winced. He tucked the nose of his pistol in against one of Scourge's wrists, and shot through the joint. His hand fell open, and Backlash tumbled to the ground. Flashback dropped beside him, dentals clenched as he turned him over to look at the wound. Skyfire hobbled over, cast a disturbed look at Viral who as still trying to bash Scourge's processor in, then focused on Backlash. Flashback's hands shook, hovering over the damage. His optics took it in, and he wondered at how the younger mech hadn't fallen into stasis yet. He vented heavily, "Shit." He raised his hands and dragged them down his face.

Paradox shifted on his back for the first time, crawling up further to see. Her optics narrowed, "He needs to see a medic. Immediately."

"Ratchets all the way on the other side of the fucking canyon!" Flashback snarled.

"I don't have the supplies to help him." Her optics saddened.

Viral finally stopped beating Scourge's head on the ground when his helm split open and pieces of his processor had come apart and bounced out. She crawled over him then squeezed past Flashback to curl up against Backlash's chest.

Flashback leaned back, glaring at the sky. He saw the glint of armor, and spotted his mother rushing down towards them. On her way down, she purposely clipped Cyclonus on the wing and sent him spinning. Flashback pulled at her spark, _'He's hurt. Bad. But he's still online. I can carry him. I swear I'll get him to Ratchet.'_

Her response was instant. _'I will not leave either of you to suffer again.'_

_ 'Mom. The burrowers are going to destroy Optimus and the others. You have to stay and help them, or they'll offline here.'_

He pressed his hand to Backlash's wound, "Alright, baby brother." Backlash's visor flickered. He lifted a hand to weakly grasp Flashback's shoulder. Flashback smiled sadly at him, "Yeah. I'm here. Big brothers still here, okay? I'm gonna get you some help. And you're going to make it, and get right back to being you're stoic, pain-in-the-ass self."

_'I can't leave you.' _His mother whispered.

_'You're not. As long as we feel your spark, you won't ever leave us.' _

She kept coming at them for a second longer before she turned sharply and rolled towards the burrowers that were beginning to overcome Prowl and Hotshot. She transformed in the air and dropped down, extending her wrist blades. In one swipe, an entire line of the bastards fell to the ground. She spoke to the two mechs, who both turned and started to race towards them.

Flashback shifted Backlash and hesitantly reached down to scoop Viral up. She hissed like a cat but didn't attack him. He set her on Backlash's chest, "Hold your...hands to his wound so he doesn't come apart. You can do that, right? You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I know what Flashback is saying."

Flashback tensed, watching her as she lowered both sets of claws to Backlash's side. She pressed her cold palms to the wound instead of her claws to keep from cutting him open further. Flashback slipped his arms beneath his brother then began to lift him. For such a scrawny mech, Backlash was heavy. Flashback staggered at first until he found his ground and managed to get a good hold on the mech. He looked at Skyfire, "Can you walk by yourself?"

"For a while." Skyfire said. He tilted his head, "Prowl and Hotshot are coming to help. I'll wait here for them."

Flashback nodded then started to walk, forcing his sore legs to move. After several minutes of walking had passed, they were still under they heavy fire in the sky, where the fliers waged their war. But the burrowers were out of sight, and as far as he could tell, they were alone. Paradox had climbed down at some point to give him a bit of a break and was scooting along beside him. He asked, "How come you didn't say anything to mom when she came down."

"...I don't know what to say." She answered softly.

"I don't get it. She's your creation, right? And she loves you. Like crazy."

"Its not that simple, young one." She narrowed her optics, "I am not as I was. I don't know if I could allow myself to..." She trailed off.

"To what? Settle down with your real family?" Flashback paused when Backlash shifted. He glanced down when Viral started humming happily. The younger mech had curved an arm around her, like he was trying to keep her from falling off or even embracing her. Her green optics were bright, and softer in color. They weren't as vivid or evil looking as before.

"I was never there for her when she needed me. How are you so sure that she even wants to see me again?"

"I just do." Flashback paused when he heard something, then cursed and ducked into a crevice in the wall. Paradox followed, cramming herself in against his legs so she wouldn't be seen. It wasn't long before a couple of burrowers scuttled past, moving as fast as they could like they were on a mission. Flashback vented. "They're trying to find the others."

"We have to get there before they do." Paradox said, "or they'll cause more damage than we can mend."

Flashback looked down at his brother, once again racking his brain for some sort of answer. He said quietly, "Backlash would know what to do."

Viral shifted around a little to get more comfortable, then looked up at him expectantly.

* * *

**AND THERE I GO TORTURING EVERYONE AGAIN. **

**So one party has returned. :) Prowl seems to be kinda warming up to the boys now. And I so cannot wait until Demona sees Paradox. **

**And damn, Flashback is pretty tough. I mean, he was carrying both of the femmes and his younger brother, who practically dwarfs him. **

**Much love to you all! I hope you enjoyed. I really love hearing your feedback on the story, so some reviews would totally make my day. :)**

**Demona and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The decepticons were massing together in the sky, becoming one unit as they swept across the sky with the force of a hurricane. Demona sensed the shift in battle. The remaining autobot aerials cursed violently and were forced to break formation and split to avoid being run through. She needed to join them, to help. There was too many seekers for the two of them to take on alone.

But the burrowers were swarming below. They gathered and lunged after Hotshot and Prowl, determined to offline them. Demona put herself in their path and sliced the first one to come at her in half. The others kept coming, relentless. She prepared herself for a long, hard battle on the ground...then her optics raised to the red wall. The army of burrowers had broken into two groups. One was rushing towards her, the other was scaling the wall in a rush to get to Optimus and his group on the edge.

Decepticons above them. Burrowers below. And not nearly enough autobots to stand against them.

Venting sharply, Demona twisted and cut down another mech. She pulled at her creations and her bonded. Flashback was still trying to get Backlash to Ratchet, but they had been forced to stop because a few burrowers had gotten past them. Backlash was weakening. The pain had been sharp and crippling, but now it seemed to numb over as his strength drained. Panic seized her.

Jolt, though he had yet to arrive with Sundance, felt it too. Anger and fear curled around his spark and squeezed. Sundance was reaching through to all of them, wrapping herself protectively around their sparks. They were on their way, but Demona didn't know if they could last long enough for them to get there.

Her optics shifted over the canyon. Jetfire was closing in on a decepticon. His massive, black alternate sliced through the air effortlessly, every bit the warrior he had been in the old stories. Powerglide was pulling up into a series of complicated twists and turns in an attempt to outrun a set of heat seeking missiles that were hot on his tail. The burrowers on the wall were getting closer to their goal.

"Pit," She hissed, focusing on the ones that were getting closer to her. Their optics were all on her now. She slid into a defensive stance as they circled her. They dove and rolled around her feet, trying to tear open her legs and back. She reacted, twisting hard at the waist to slash at them. They fell back, then came at her even faster. Demona moved as fast as she could, managing to block or evade most of the attacks.

_Theres too many. _She clenched her dentals when a sharp pain pierced her side. One of them had climbed over the others and was holding tight to her back. His claws were clenched around her armor, trying to wrench it from her body. His serrated dentals were clamped down around the exposed lines and wiring in her side. She reached down and shoved her wrist blade into his head, splitting his helm in half. He sputtered and fell limp to the ground.

Another got her claws around her ankle, and was quickly stripping through the joint. Demona vented sharply, kicking the femme backwards so hard she stumbled into another and knocked them both flat on their afts. She twisted and turned, dropping six more before an angry shout sounded from up high. Demona chanced a look at the edge of the canyon. She cursed violently under her breath when she saw that the burrowers were spilling over the edge and overcoming the mechs standing there.

Demona slashed through another burrower before she shoved off the earth and transformed into her aerial. She shot up high into the sky, angling her form towards Optimus and the others. Her spark clenched with fear when a larger burrower got behind him and nearly pierced the back of Optimus' knee. The Prime stumbled but managed to remain standing. He tried to grab the mech, but another jumped on his back and tore at his throat cables. She could feel the panic that was growing in his spark when he realized that he could do nothing to stop them.

Demona closed in on them, transformation routines already cycling as she prepared to shift and and tear them to pieces. Her hidden optics were fixed on Optimus, watching as he backed up, moving closer to the edge. The others were too busy fighting off others to warn him. She was close now, seconds away from reaching him-

An engine roared nearby. Her focus snapped when she sensed someone flying straight towards her. She barely had enough time to see who it was before the seeker slammed into her. Her processor and systems reeled when the sharp nose of his alternate pierced through her side and his weight crumbled one of her wings. The impact was hard enough to send her flying forward, and, unable to catch herself, she hit the wall with a '_boom_' that echoed through the canyon.

Demona gasped, agony tearing through her. Her systems whined sharply and began to shut down. The decepticon was still there, hovering as if he was watching her to make sure she didn't get up. Demona struggled, forcing herself to stay online despite the red warnings that were beginning to fill her vision. _Keep fighting. Get up. _

Her spark weakened. Her creations screamed for her, reaching through the bond towards her. They felt far away, but she made herself reach back. _I'm alright, _she tried to tell them. _It will be okay. _She tried to transform. Her armor ground against her frame and whined in protest. The seeker kept watching. When she couldn't finish the shift, leaving her crumpled wings still fanning out from her back, the seeker laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be _strong. _Big femme with a big creator." He said. Demona shuttered her optics, letting her head lower. She tested her limbs, wiggling her fingers and toes. Nothing was seriously broken outside of her wings. _Finally, _She thought bitterly, _some luck. _She clenched her fists and ground her toe claws into the red stone. The mech was still talking, "The _tool _that turned against its _master. _I expected more out of you, _Demona._"

The weakness fled. Anger took its place, feeding into her spark and filling her limbs with new strength. Her optics brightened, raising slowly to stare at the mech. She snarled, "I am no tool."

"Ha! You were created to be used-" He cut himself off with a strangled shout when she reached forward and clawed her hand around the nose of his alternate. She squeezed so hard that her fingers dented his armor, and she yanked her body free from the rock to swing her feet up and rip his belly wide open with her toe claws. He screeched, tilting away sharply. Demona refused to let go. She held on, raising a hand to form into a fist. She brought it down against his side as hard as she could, bashing in the armor. She gripped his wing then, pulling at it until it caved.

The seeker began to lean wildly to one side, squealing like another seeker she had fought and offlined years ago. The memory of Starscream only made her angrier, and she tore the wing off completely with one yank.

The seeker crashed into the wall. Demona shifted to the outside before contact was made so she couldn't be crushed. She locked her toe claws in the rocky wall, optics raising once again to the edge. She reached through to her family to reassure them that she was back on her feet and still fighting. She was directly below them now.

Optimus had managed to get his hands on one of the burrowers but two more appeared to take it's place. He took another step back, right over the edge. Demona moved, crawling over the smoking seeker to find good foot holds in the rock. Optimus fell. He managed to catch himself on the edge, but the burrowers hanging off of his legs scrambled up his body and started to claw and bite through his wrist. He was forced to let go, and he came tumbling through the air towards her.

Demona locked her joints and reached back in time to snag her fingers around his arm. She clenched her dentals when her body jolted downwards, forced to take his weight. Her claws slid on the stone, but she held strong. She sensed his shock and felt his optics on her. She squeezed the armor on his wrist and whispered, "You...should pay more attention to your surroundings." Her voice was strained, "we would be lost without you, Prime."

"Demona..." He was staring at her with wide optics, like he couldn't believe that she was there. His optics softened, "Let go, youngling."

"No."

"I'll take us both down. Let go."

"Is that an order?"

He said, "Yes."

Her limbs trembled. It felt like they were being pulled from her body. She only held on to him tighter, "I guess we've spent too much time on the moon...I haven't had to follow any orders in so long that I don't care about them anymore."

"_Demona_."

"_No."_ She shuttered her optics and started to pull him upwards. It was hard, her arm and back burned with the effort. "I'm not going to let you go, so quit telling me to." She pulled at his spark, shortening the distance between them. He responded, flooding her with his strength. She opened her optics and focused on a groove in the wall that would be strong enough to hold him. Long, painful minutes passed before she brought him up high enough to reach it. He raised his other arm and clasped his hand on it firmly. She supported him until he found foot holds. Once she was sure he wouldn't fall, she let go.

She almost sagged with relief, leaning into the wall. He pulled at her spark, sending her waves of gratitude. She tugged back, then started the climb back up. Optimus watched her for a brief moment before following.

* * *

"Mom was hurt pretty bad," Flashback said quietly, still huddled in the crevice. His hands were fisted carefully around Backlash's black armor. His optics were turned down, studying his brother's expression, "some decepticon slammed her into a wall and made her crash."

Paradox stilled. Her pale optics fixed on him. When she spoke, her voice was calm, but quiet, "Is she alright?"

"...Yeah." Flashback shifted his brother carefully and looked out of their hiding place. "I have to get back out there. She can't fight all of those burrowers by herself."

"You can't leave him." Paradox said, lowering her optics to Backlash.

"No." Flashback vented softly, "but I have to...for a few minutes." He shifted Backlash to the ground. He looked at Viral, "You'll protect him." It was more of a order than a question.

"Yes," Viral hissed, "no one will hurt him while I'm here."

"I'll stay as well," Paradox said, meeting his optics, "I won't be much in close range, but I can cause a distraction."

Flashback lifted a pistol from its holster. "You've got good optics. I know you're more of a slash and dash kind of warrior, but I bet you're not bad with a gun, either." He offered the weapon to her, "anyone with an ugly face comes close, you blast their processors out."

She took it silently. Flashback vented quietly, "I'll get help." He ducked out of the crevice then, and took off running towards the end of the canyon. His feet pounded on the earth, and he wondered if he was insane or not, leaving his wounded brother alone with a cripple and a crazy. His spark was uneasy about it. He wanted to stay with Backlash, to make sure he was safe. But the burrowers that had slipped past were a problem that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, and he couldn't do that while carrying his brother and two femmes.

Flashback paused in his footing when someone shouted out to him. He turned on one heel to look back, blue optics falling on Hotshot and Prowl as they helped Skyfire to safety. Since neither of them had really been damaged yet, they were moving the big aerial along a lot faster than Flashback and his brother had. Hotshot had an arm up and was waving at him. Venting heavily, Flashback turned back around and trotted to them.

"Wheres Backlash?" Hotshot asked, "Your mom said that Scourge beat him up pretty bad."

"I had to hide him and the femmes somewhere," Flashback explained quickly. He pointed ahead, "A few of those fucking burrowers got past mom and are making a beeline for Ratchet's camp. They'll offline everyone if I don't get there first." He hesitated, "but Backlash is in _bad_ shape...I was going to ask Ratchet to run out here and patch him up."

Prowl looked between them before ordering, "Hotshot will take him there while you handle the burrowers."

Flashback blinked. "But don't you need both to help Skyfire...?"

"Hey, Prowls pretty tough. If he says he can handle it, then I believe him," Hotshot said.

"Your family is priority," Prowl added, "you're the only ones that can keep up with the burrowers, and right now they're a bigger concern than the decepticons are."

Flashback nodded, "Alright. He's back there in that crevice." He pointed, "its hidden, so you'll have to look for it. If Viral freaks out on you, tell her that I sent you, and make sure she knows that you're only there to help Backlash."

"Got it."

"I mean, she just full out ripped Scourge apart and beat his processor out in the dirt with her bare hands. I'd hate to see that happen to you." Flashback started to move back as Hotshot left Skyfire's side to rush back the way they'd come. Flashback glanced at Prowl, "Thanks, Prowl. I owe you for that."

"If we survive this war, you won't owe me anything." Prowl muttered.

Flashback nodded to him then wheeled back around and rushed after the burrowers. He moved more freely now, confident that his brother would be safe. They were hanging on by a thread, but at least they were still hanging on.

Flashback made it to Driller's still frame before he was forced to stop. His optics fell on the big beast, stretched out on its side. He tensed when he saw someone standing beside it, bent over Driller's back with a hand deep in the monster's spine. Flashback back peddled and slid into the shadows when he saw the mech's single, blood-red optic. Cursing violently under his breath, he squatted down and glared at Shockwave.

He pulled at his mother. _'Shockwaves here,' _He told her. A second passed as dread and anger bled through their bond.

_'Where?'_

_ 'Over where Driller fell...' _His optics widened when Shockwave pulled his hands out and gave a low mechanical growl. Driller, to his surprise, responded. He groaned back, then shifted his entire body like he was trying to get back up. _Fuck. Frag. Slag. Shit. _Flashback clenched his fists on his knees, _'Our problem just got huge.'_

_ 'What is he doing.'_

_ 'He's fixing Driller.' _Flashback kept going through every curse word he could think of in his head. He dropped down further when Shockwave's gaze suddenly lifted and swung in his direction. The decepticon stared for a moment before turning his back on Flashback. He put a hand on Driller's armor and slowly slid it up as he walked alongside the beast. He spoke to Driller once more before stepping back to shove into the air. He transformed in a liquid, slow motion that screamed predator, and took off into the air.

Flashback climbed to his feet and darted out of the shadows and back into the open, pushing himself even harder to get to the rest of the autobots in time.

He turned around a sharp, rocky corner and came face to face with the two burrowers, who were busy trying to get around a pair of young mechs. Flashback nearly slammed to a stop when he took it all in.

The mechs were back to back, doing their best to protect themselves as the burrowers dove in and out at their legs. One of the mechs was tall and lean with red armor. The other was short and stout with dark armor, with a huge gun in his hands. Flashback threw his hands up in the air, "What the fuck are you two doing out here?!" His shout drew their attention. The burrowers turned and hissed at him, recognizing him from their time spent on the moon. They were more hesitant now, since there was only two of them against one of the mechs that actually knew how to fight them.

Solaris whooshed out a sigh of relief, then smiled shakily at him, "Flashback!"

"Where the pit have you been?!" Warhammer shouted.

"Trying to keep everyone from _killing _your afts! What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be hiding with the others!" Flashback pulled out his last pistol and shot one of the burrowers through the chest without looking. The second squealed and tried to get around his legs. Flashback smacked him in the helm with the butt of his gun. The burrower staggered backwards, rubbing his head tenderly.

Warhammer glared while Solaris pointed at the sky, "We saw Shockwave come in from the rear! We were going to warn you guys when those things attacked us."

Flashback shot the second burrower when he moved to attack again. He holstered the gun and approached, shaking his head. "Yeah, I already let mom know. She and the others are probably on the lookout for him now." He grabbed them by the shoulder and turned them around so that the three of them were walking in the same direction.

"What are you doing?" Warhammer growled.

"Getting you two out of the open before you get your big, dumb heads shot off." Flashback blinked then glared when Warhammer pushed away and turned on him.

The big mech said, "No. We're going to fight."

"You need all the help you can get," Solaris chimed in, "we can do something. We're strong enough."

Flashback drug his hands down his face then took a deep breath so he wouldn't explode. It didn't help. He shouted, "Are you slagging _crazy?!_ You have _no _experience whatsoever! This isn't a game, mechs! You could offline out here!"

"So could you!" Warhammer argued. Flashback clenched his fists to keep from punching him right in his big face.

"Thats not the point! Have either of you even ever _seen _a decepticon? I know you don't know a damn thing about Burrowers either. You have _never _been pitted against something thats hell bent on ripping your spark out of your chest! You're nothing but cannon fodder out here!"

"Give us a chance, Flash."

"A chance to what? _Offline?_"

Warhammer got in his face, fisting a hand around his chest armor. Flashback bit down on the urge to throw him on the ground. The wider of the two ground out, "You were in your second frame when you started fighting, weren't you? You and your scrawny brother."

"Thats my point! We've been at it just a _tiny bit _longer than you have."

"And this is _our _point," Warhammer let him go, "everyone keeps telling us that we don't have a chance in the field, but how can we if you don't even let us try? We can fight. Both of us. We can make a difference."

Flashback quieted for a moment, thinking over his words. "But can you kill?" He asked.

"If it comes down to it, yes."

Flashback clenched his dentals, then turned away from them, "Slag it...I can't-dammit! I can't let you do this."

"Why?" Warhammer demanded.

"Because I can't watch my best friends die!" Flashback shouted, turning back on them, blue optics narrowed. Their optics widened and they stared at him in silence for several seconds. Flashback vented sharply, "Dammit, its hard enough watching Backlash fight...Pit, any moment he could make a wrong move and become helpless..." _Like today. _

"What do you fight for, Flashback?" Solaris asked suddenly.

"For my family." He said without thought.

"And if someone told you that you couldn't fight for your family, what would you do?"

"...I'd fight anyway." Flashback shuttered his optics then, hating himself for it, said, "Fine! But you two will stay with me so I can keep an optic on you."

"Fine." Warhammer repeated. His optics lifted then narrowed. The earth trembled. Flashback turned slowly to see what he was looking at, though he had a good idea of what it was. His optics fell on Driller as he rose up, stretching high into the sky.

Flashback looked at Solaris, "Send a comm to Ratchet. Decepticons and burrowers are here. Backlash was badly wounded, and he needs medical aid stat. he's in a crevice between both of Driller's tunnels." Solaris nodded. Flashback looked at Warhammer, "I hope you're packing like your dad, because we're going to need some big ass guns to bring this fragger down for good."

"What about these?" Warhammer reached into his subspace and brought out a handful of round metal objects. "Bombs, courtesy of Wheeljack."

"Those will work," Flashback nodded, taking one of them.

* * *

Backlash was lost. He was weightless, lost between stasis and consciousness. His optics flickered online and he could see, his gaze slowly sliding over the dirty face of a malformed femme to settle on bright blue green optics. They were squinted, like their owner was smiling. He could feel pressure in his side and back, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Backlash, I remember!" The one with the blue green optics said, sounding far away, "I remember now! You tried to save me. Stayed with me all the time, never left me alone! I was hurt, and I couldn't tell you then, but I can now."

Backlash just stared at her, trying to understand. The armor of her helm and body was bright green. Something was alarming about it, and he tensed slightly when he finally remembered her name. _Viral. _Things came back to him, memories that were dim and faded. He could still make them out through the haze in his processor. She was leaning down over him, and as he watched, her optics seemed to grow a little brighter and less malevolent. Green began to give way to blue, and she said, "You never left me so I'm not gonna leave you, okay?"

Backlash swallowed thickly. Things spun around him, and he couldn't figure out why. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he see clearly and why did she sound so far away when she was right above him. The other femme reached forward, pressing her palm to his helm. She asked him something, but he couldn't hear it. All of his focus was on the other one, who was still talking. "And when you're better, we can be best friends again! Maybe I can be Lotus again!"

_Lotus. _Some feeling came back, though it was concentrated in his chest, within his numb spark. She cocked her head like she was listening, optics growing soft. _Lotus. _His optics threatened to close when a sudden wave of exhaustion took him. She leaned down closer, and said, "You like that name too, huh? I like it a lot more than Viral. I want to be Lotus again. I want to be friends again."

_I remember. _Backlash blinked slowly, suddenly far away. He saw her years in the past, when she barely stood more than four feet tall and had a big, innocent smile on her face. Her dentals weren't serrated or sharp. Her optics were soft and _blue, _and she had the same lime colored armor, except it was complete and gave her more of a soft, graceful shape than the skeletal one she wore now. She was proportionate, without claws. She was staring at him, because he was the only one her size, and she knew it. He had been hiding behind his brother's feet, who was standing between their creators. His mother was welcoming them, the little femme and her femme creator who stood quietly beside her with the same soft expression. She had waved at him, but he had been too scared to respond. He'd never seen anyone outside of his family, and didn't know what to say or think. _'I'm Lotus!'_ She'd said, _'who are you?' _She had started walking towards him. Flashback grinned down at him and pushed him forward and into the open. Stuttering, he'd managed to speak his name. She'd grabbed his hand then, and practically dragged him away from their families, _'Lets explore! I've never been in a place like this before-show me everything!'_

"Backlash?"

He came back, pulling from a memory he'd forced himself to bury for most of his life. His optics came back into to focus, on the femme. _Blue optics. _There was only a tint of green to them now. His chest burned with pain and hope at the same time. _Is this real? _Her head tilted the other way, "What do you mean?"

Backlash clenched his jaws weakly, then willed himself to move. His hand raised in the corner of his vision, coated in energon. He couldn't remember if it was his or someone else's. He brought his fingers to her cheek. _You're not supposed to remember anything. I...tried to make you remember for years. But you never did._

"I can't hear you." She said, "stop talking and rest. You don't make any sense."

_We were friends. You said we were 'best' friends. _She stilled. He tensed, feeling something rise in his throat, blocking his air ways. The other femme leaned forward quickly and lifted his head, turning it. The first femme's optics widened when something warm and bitter slid past his dentals and spilled out unto the ground. His optics shuttered.

"Stop talking!" She said, voice high with panic, "Backlash, stop talking!"

Backlash shuttered his optics tiredly. Hands grasped him around the shoulders. He became aware of another pair on his side. His spark pulsed with pain, fading and brightening in rhythm. He felt it gain strength only to lose it a second later. The process repeated, and he realized that he was close to stasis or even offlining. The hands on his shoulders tightened. The second femme leaned down over him, lifting a hand to grip his chin like she was trying to get his attention.

"You can't do anything?" The femme asked, "why is he-" She was interrupted.

Movement. Someone shouted. Backlash onlined his optics when the hands disappeared. Without the support, he fell unto his back again. His optics raised to settle on a big, dark shape that was standing outside their crevice. A burning red optic glared down at him. A large hand reached inside and batted both femmes away effortlessly then lowered towards him. Backlash tensed, instincts telling him that he needed to get up and fight.

The world shook when he made himself roll. He braced an arm on the ground and pushed himself up. The hand dropped to his leg and closed around his calf. With a harsh yank, Backlash hit the ground and was dragged out into the sunlight. The green femme screamed in rage.

Backlash tried to sit up, but the same hand raised to his head and closed around his helm and lifted him. He weakly gripped the mech's wrist as he was brought face to face with the same decepticon that had shot a hole through him.

_Shockwave. _

Backlash didn't have the energy to make a sound when the mech squeezed, sending a shot of pain through his processor and down his spine. Something cracked loudly, and suddenly his optics were exposed to the sun. White light flooded his vision and he was forced to shutter his optics. The pieces of his red visor fell down his armor to hit the ground.

* * *

Viral screamed, crouching low inside the crevice Shockwave lifted her mech up high into the air. Something pierced her spark when the decepticon squeezed his hand over Backlash's helm. Her mech's body jolted slightly. She heard his visor break and saw the pieces of red glass drop to the ground. Rage thrashed inside her, threatening to pull her apart if she didn't move.

She lunged into the open, dropping to all fours because she could move faster that way. Her claws dug into the ground and pulled the rest of her body forward as she flung herself at the mech, not even bothering to sneak behind him. She landed hard against his chest, putting herself between him and Backlash. Her claws closed tight around his throat and she leaned down to scream in his face, baring rows of serrated dentals.

"_Put him down!_" She ordered, "Shockwave! Put him down!"

Shockwave met her gaze, showing no fear even though she was ready to tear his throat cables out at any second. He shifted Backlash, then threw him. Viral twisted to watch as Backlash hit the corner of the crevice and slumped down, red optics half way open and dim. She turned to drop and rush to him, but froze when she felt something press to her side. Her wide optics dropped to see the nose of his cannon planted against her green armor. The weapon was already humming with energy. Viral panicked. She let go and tried to shove off of his chest and get away but his hand clamped down around her helm, holding her to him. Her optics raised to his, and he held her gaze without feeling. She screeched in agony and fear when she felt the heat of the blast tear her apart. She jolted violently, the screaming of her systems piercing her audios.

Everything slowed down, the world darkened. She rasped, the pain numbing over rapidly as parts of her body began to shut down. She felt the pressure in her body like something was building up inside of her. It suddenly released, and she felt something spill down what was left of her armor. She tried to reach up and cut his throat, but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything as he peeled her off of him and tossed her like she was trash.

Viral didn't feel the impact when she landed, head tilting back because she didn't have it in her to hold it up anymore. Her dazed optics slid over a sky dark with smoke, to land on her mech. Shockwave walked past her to advance on the other femme, who was shouting, but Viral couldn't understand what she was saying. Her optics stayed on Backlash.

He was staring back.

Viral twitched her lip plates upward. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a harsh gasp. He moved, forcing his body to work as he pulled himself towards her. Viral wanted to meet him half way. He was still hurt very bad, and she should stop him from straining himself. She couldn't feel anything anymore, and she didn't know if she had much strength left, but she could do this. For him. Her claws reached up slowly and she scratched the ground, trying to mirror him, but it wasn't enough.

"Stop."

Viral blinked slowly at him. His voice was quiet and harsh, but not the kind of harsh she was used to. She scanned over his face, seeing the curl of his lip plates, showing his dentals in an agonized snarl. His optics were bright and shining with the same kind of pain. She realized suddenly that this was the first time she had seen them since they were sparklings. They were still as beautiful as she remembered them, red and clear. This made her smile. She tried to crawl to him again, but nothing was working. "Backlash," She rasped, her optics dimming, "I..."

"Stop," He repeated, his voice cracking. He reached her, pushing himself up on shaking arms.

"I...I need to tell you something," She smiled a little wider when he sank down close beside her. One of his arms reached out and closed around her, pulling her closer until she was pressed against his side. "I just remembered. And I need to tell you."

"For pit's sake, just stop. You're...losing too much energon...Primus...why did you do that?"

Ignoring the question, she continued, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. Thats what I want to tell you. And..." Her optics flickered. For a terrifying second, she couldn't see him, "I want you to be happy. You need to be happy again. Please be happy."

He was warm. And she was beginning to feel cold. She stared at his optics until her sight darkened. His hold tightened on her, and he said, "_No_." His voice shattered, "No, no, no. _Lotus._"

She sank into his warmth, falling still as her spark finally stopped hurting, and her processor quieted.

* * *

**Cried like a baby. Seriously. **

**Demona and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Theres too many!" Jazz shouted, "the slaggin' bastards just keep comin'!"

Demona twisted hard at the waist and arced her wrist blades downwards when she felt one of the burrowers bury his claws in her hip. He retreated before he could be wounded, skittering backwards through the dirt with a savage snarl on his face plates. Pain pulsed through her frame, and instead of pursuing, she clamped her hand down around the new damage. Warnings flashed through her processor, and she was forced to pause and steady herself.

The burrower came back, slinging himself across the short distance between them to gouge her armor with his claws. Demona swung hard to send him flying over the cliff, but before she made contact, the roar of a gun cracked through the air and the burrower was blown apart. Her red optics lifted, turning towards the source.

Chromia was coming towards them, a look of deadly calm on her faceplates as she raised her rifle, took careful aim, and fired again. Another burrower shattered, falling to the ground at Ironhide's feet. Ironhide looked at her, pride filling his optics when she met his gaze. Chromia stopped, tilting her hips to one side and bracing her rifle on her shoulders, "I'm tired of standing on the sidelines. Its time to end this war once and for all."

Demona nodded towards her, "You can track the burrowers' movement."

"Your son had us training with Viral," Chromia said, "we picked up a thing or two from it."

"Chromia," Optimus started, a note of relief in his voice, "where are the others?"

"I sent a few of the snipers down into the canyon to deal with the burrowers. The others were told to focus on the decepticons-"

Demona's spark wrenched in her chest when she felt one of her creations tear wide open. His spark seemed to implode, radiating agony and fear and loss. It pulsed wildly with the emotions, uncontrolled. Filled with so much that it was ready to burst. She sank down slowly from the sudden pain, so strong it bled through stretched bonds. Her optics shuttered, her surroundings were lost to her. Panic seized her when she reached through the chaos and found Backlash at the center of it. She sheathed her blades, bracing herself on one arm. The other hand raised to clench her hip when her frame screamed in protest.

She held her breath, "_Backlash..._"

She fought for him, wading through the mess of black emotions until she reached the core of his spark. She tried to wrap herself around him, to protect him. When she touched his spark, it recoiled sharply, then expanded. He didn't react to her afterwards, like he couldn't even feel her anymore. No words or complete thoughts reached her from his end, but images fled in and out of the wide open bond.

Energon, in thick, gushing rivers that were pouring unto the ground. Broken armor. The stench of burned cables and fried wiring. The sound of a body breaking. The visions were unclear but still somehow sharp. She could see half open clear blue optics. They flickered and dimmed until their light died completely.

Confusion. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Hate.

Demona onlined her optics, pulling back just enough to keep from getting lost in the storm. She became aware of a large hand gripping her shoulder, and found herself looking into concerned blue optics. She bit out, "My creation."

The concern turned into fear. Optimus tightened his hold on her shoulder, "what happened?"

"His spark is breaking." The words were heavy, dragging her back to the present. Jetfire shot past over head, trailing smoke and energon. The other autobots that were standing on the edge were gathered around, either watching her or the battle still happening in the sky. "Something bad happened, someone offlined..." She pushed herself back up to her feet. _I have to reach him. _

She started to push past him and make her tired body transform and take flight, but stopped when one of the seekers circled around and dropped low to the ground. A wing caught around Ironhide's thick armor and dragged him through the red dirt and towards the edge. Chromia snarled and lunged forward to stop the decepticon. Ironhide roared and beat his massive fists on the mech's armor, but the seeker only sped up.

The rock vibrated beneath Demona's feet, and she felt a familiar tug on her spark. She reached out with one arm and grabbed Chromia by the arm, swinging her back. The femme bristled with rage and turned to strike her down. But Demona was watching the ground.

The rock cracked, shattering. Thick chunks were thrown up into the air. A red shape emerged, and, with a roar so deep it echoed throughout the canyon, hurled itself at the seeker and Ironhide. Ironhide grunted as the newcomer twisted herself around his frame to get at the seeker. A horned head raised as the weapons specialist was shoved behind her, and flames came spilling out of an open maw.

The decepticon screamed in agony, shuddering. He jerked back, trying to escape, but the dragon anchored her claws down on his body and brought him down as hard as she could, making the ground shake. She kept up a relentless stream of fire, flames that rapidly melted his armor down to a smoldering liquid that spilled down on the earth. His yelling gave way to the pained screech of his systems as they suffered next. She melted through his armor and burned through his insides until his very frame fell apart.

Her jaws snapped shut the moment he grew still and silent. She then lowered her head to clamp her jaws down on the soft frame of his body. She shifted her weight to her hips and hurled the corpse out over the edge of the canyon. As it fell, it dropped on another seeker that had flown too close and draped over his alternate like a blanket. The second seeker shouted in panic and veered wildly, quickly losing control to spiral and then crash into the wall of the canyon.

The dragon threw her head up and roared again, drawing the aerials' attention. The war in the sky slowed as they each examined the damage she'd caused in the few minutes she'd been there, and made a wide arc around her to continue.

Demona gave a small smile when Jazz threw his hands in the air, "_DAMN, _Sundance!"

Sundance's red optics burned with anger. She turned to Ironhide and tucked her head under his arm to push him back to his feet. The mech was stunned for a few minutes before he muttered, "I could have handled that just fine, sparkling."

"Yeah. I can see that." Sundance snorted. She swung towards Demona, "wheres Backlash?"

"In the canyon," Demona said softly, "Flashback was taking him to Ratchet."

"Then why isn't he with Ratchet?" Sundance hissed, turning away sharply, "Pits, I've never felt so much pain and hate before..."

"I don't know," Demona approached her, lowering a hand to curve over Sundance's jaw, "Stay and help them fight the burrowers. Theres still a small army of them running the canyon...hunt them down. I'll take care of your brothers."

Sundance hesitated like she wanted to argue, then nodded. She touched her nose spike to Demona's cheek plate, then turned away to address the others just as Jolt's form came into sight. The mech came racing through the red dirt. It was only seconds before he slid to a stop beside Sundance and transformed. His optics were cold and narrowed. He looked at Demona, reaching for her spark. Demona reached back, then turned and ran towards the edge. She jumped, forcing her frame to transform. She wobbled on her crumbled wings but managed to glide down towards the canyon floor. Once she was there, she shifted forms into her vehicle mode and shot towards her creation, determined to reach him before anyone else.

* * *

Sundance bared her fangs, smoke billowing up through the gaps between her dentals in thick, black clouds. She looked at her father, "Mom said theres more burrowers in the canyon." she blinked her optics when Ironhide came to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around Chromia when she joined him. She could feel the femme's optics on her, but didn't look in their direction. "I don't know where my brothers are."

"I don't either, but your mother will find them," Jolt responded. His optics turned to Optimus, "How many more soldiers do you have that can still fight?"

"I'm not sure," Optimus answered, "I was told that several were damaged in the siege, and that a few are guarding them at the other end of the canyon."

Jolt nodded, "My family will clear out the burrowers. We'll leave the decepticons to you."

"Very well."

"But leave Shockwave untouched," Sundance cut in. When the mechs turned towards her, she finished, "He's torn my family apart and dragged us through the pit and back. If he offlines, it will be by us. He will _pay _for threatening my brothers."

Optimus watched her carefully for a moment, optics emotionless like he was studying her. Sundance turned away and started towards the edge. She glanced behind her when she sensed her mech creator follow. "Race you to the bottom."

A little bit of darkness left his optics at the challenge, and they both dove over the edge and began to free fall. Sundance shuttered her optics as the familiar feeling of air rushing around her soothed her spark and scarred armor. Jolt was beside her. He twisted in the air to send his whips flying towards the walls. They lodged into the red stone and caught him before he could offline from the impact. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her side and used their weight to swing towards the wall. Sundance caught the rock with her claws and held. She waited for him to land on the wall before she turned and started clawing her way down what remained of the wall.

She landed and transformed so she could move easier, and rushed towards the crowd of burrowers that were flooding away from the walls and moving towards the other end of the canyon. Sundance paced herself until she caught up with them some, then sprinted the rest of the way. She grasped the base of her whip and uncoiled it with a quick flick of her wrist. She stood and swung it outwards. The metal vertebrae sang through the air before wrapping around the pair of burrowers taking up the rear. The panicked when they realized they'd been caught and struggled to break loose. Sundance yanked back, the razor-sharp edges of the whip sliced through the armor and left them in pieces on the ground. Half of the burrowers spun towards her with a hiss while the others kept going.

Sundance steadied herself, strengthening her stance when they gathered together to attack her. The first one darted towards her but was thrown back when her father slung his electrified whips towards him. The mech convulsed violently and screamed. The rest of the burrowers snapped and snarled, and came at them. A few slipped past Sundance's whip, darting through her legs. They ripped and clawed at her tail. Sundance growled, shifting her weight then bashing them in the side with her tail hard enough to smash their helms.

Her legs were already beginning to ache, but she shoved it aside. One of her brothers was already out of the fight. She'd only seen her mother for a few moments, but she knew that the older femme had also taken a lot of damage and would soon be unable to fight. That left only three of them, but she had yet to see or even hear from Flashback.

She twisted and turned, shifting on her feet as she spun out of a burrower's reach. Her whip followed the motion of her body and sliced across his chest plates when he stepped too close. For a moment, she and her father moved seamlessly, working side by side as they cut through the burrowers one by one.

Then the earth grew hot and heavy with smoke. Sundance chanced a look up, and cursed under her breath when she saw an seeker plummeting towards them. She paused when her optics passed over scarred black armor, not _purple, _and her spark seized in her chest. She cried, "_Jetfire_!"

Jolt tore through another burrower before also looking up. The rest of the burrowers backed off, watching them warily. Sundance stood rooted to the spot, staring with wide optics as Jetfire fell closer and closer to earth. Clenching her dentals, Sundance dropped the whip and rushed towards him. She pushed her legs to move faster when she saw a decepticon slicing through the air towards him. "Jetfire! Look-"

The words died in her mouth when the decepticon, who looked like he'd already been shot down a few times today, curved around Jetfire and let loose a spray of shots across his nose. The glass of his cockpit shattered, and his frame jerked sharply and tilted. He hit the ground and bounced, flipping as he did so that he landed on his back. Sundance clenched her dentals and raced towards him. The seeker was coming back around for a second attack, but she would get to the old mech before he could.

She slid through the dirt when she reached Jetfire. Her hands lowered to clutch one of his wings. She nearly recoiled when she felt how hot his armor was, but crouched down beside him and pushed up against his body in an attempt to turn him. He barely budged, and she shouted a stream of curses. "Jetfire! _ Get up!"_

"Sundance!" Her father shouted, "Sundance, _move_!"

Sundance snarled, whipping around to face the seeker when he closed in on them. She reached for her whip, then remembered that she had dropped it. Sundance curved her hands into claws instead and crouched down. When the seeker was close enough, she shoved off of the earth. Her powerful legs propelled her high, and her claws reached up and closed around a wing. She clenched, and threw her weight to the side. The seeker cursed when his frame tilted in reaction and swept away from Jetfire.

"You picked the _wrong_ autobot to shoot down!" Sundance snarled, climbing up unto his back. He pulled into a series of complex aerials in an attempt to throw her, but Sundance knew all of the moves by spark and held on. She pulled her fist back and punched through his armor and sank her claws inside. She wrapped them around sensitive wiring and energon lines, and ripped back out. Yelping, the decepticon jerked to a stop and transformed. Sundance was forced to let go or risk getting her hands cut off by the shifting plates of armor.

She realized too late that he had dropped her in the center of a canyon, with nothing to catch unto. Nothing but open air, and the hard red earth below. Sundance narrowed her optics, glaring at the mech when he finished shifting and hovered, burning optics glaring down at her. She snarled his name, recognizing him instantly.

"_Cyclonus._"

She shuttered her optics as she fell, waiting for impact.

* * *

Flashback ran, feet pounding on the stone. Warhammer and Solaris were flanking him, and though he felt like a complete idiot for letting them tag along, he was glad for the company. His blue optics was fixed on Driller as the big 'con started making his way towards the back of the canyon, towards their wounded.

"We're on our own, aren't we?" Solaris asked, "no ones coming to help us."

"Nope!" Flashback said, "I bet you didn't think about that when you were sneaking out."

No answer met him. Flashback rolled his optics, altering his course when Driller changed direction abruptly. He reached for his brother, worry squeezing his spark. Backlash was going insane, he could feel it. Something horrible had happened, something so bad that it crushed the younger mech's resolve to keep everything inside. Now the mech was wide open, his spark was bloated and bleeding like an infected wound. On the verge of cracking. His brother would lose his spark soon if he wasn't saved.

And Flashback wished like hell he could turn around and go back. It was tearing him apart. His own spark was threatening to tear between the need to protect his brother and his duty as an autobot and a friend. He couldn't leave his brother to suffer, but he couldn't leave these two morons to offline, either.

Everything be damned, he hated this war, and he prayed to Primus that it would end before anyone else was seriously damaged or offlined.

_What happened? _Flashback thought about it over and over again. Backlash hardly even blinked at anything. The mech was stubborn, so stubborn that he _never _let them in his spark. Ever. Not since what had happened with Lotus, with her becoming Viral-

Flashback nearly slammed to a stop. His optics widened as understanding hit him like a kick to the head. Outloud, he said it. "Viral."

"What?" Warhammer grunted out.

"Viral," Flashback repeated under his breath. _She must have offlined. Thats the only reason why he'd...but if she was offlined, then they..._

"_Fuck_!" Flashback roared, "Pit-spawned shit-eating _decepticons!" _He ground his dentals, picking up the pace as they closed in on Driller, "I'll slaggin' destroy _all _of you!"

"Flashback!" Solaris shouted, "Whats wrong, mech?"

"Someone attacked Backlash and the femmes!" Flashback snarled, "Primus, I hope Hotshots there now! God, I can't lose him!" _I can't lose him. Can't lose Backlash. _His shout died to a broken whisper, "Primus, please don't take him from me."

Flashback forced himself to think differently. He had to have faith in Hotshot. The autobot was supposed to go get Backlash and the femmes. He was probably there now, lifting Backlash to carry him back or maybe they were already on their way. Only now, there would be one less body to worry about. _Viral. Shes actually...gone. _And it hurt him. Not because he felt something for the psychotic femme, but because he understood Backlash now. Insane or not, she had been his best friend.

Flashback chanced a look at Solaris and Warhammer like he was checking to make sure they were still beside him. _It would be like...losing these two. _The very thought made his spark recoil sharply in it's casing, rejecting it so much that it stung and he found himself having to slow his intakes. He tried to reach Backlash, brushing his his mother and father's spark as he did so. They were also trying to find him in the mess. He couldn't even see the center of Backlash's spark anymore, so he tried speaking to him. He spoke the words with volume, hoping that they'd find the younger mech. _'I love you so much, brother. Please don't give up. Hang in there. Please.'_

His attention was torn towards Driller when the decepticon groaned. He was close now, so close Flashback could feel the heat radiating from his massive body. Flashback clenched his dentals. _I can't help him from here, but I can damn sure make the decepticons suffer. I'll make them feel every loss. _"They all die," He swore, "every last one of them. No mercy."

He turned to his friends, "Get on his back and start breaking down his vertebrae, and _watch __where you step."_

"What are you going to do?" Solaris asked.

"I'm gonna offline this fucker," Flashback said, meeting his gaze. He reached out and snagged the rest of Wheeljack's bombs from Warhammer, who protested angrily. Flashback shot him a look, "Keep him _distracted. _When I give the signal, you get the pit away, alright?"

Solaris nodded before pushing Warhammer towards Driller. Flashback left them, stuffing the grenades in his subspace as he ran to one of the walls and started to climb up.

* * *

_No._

His fingers slid through the energon. It was already losing its warmth and glow. It spilled through his fingers, coating his palms. He squeezed her under his arm, refusing to let go even though it was painfully clear to him. His optics still hadn't adjusted to the light and they hurt, but they were open and focused on her face.

She was still smiling.

_Come back. _

His dentals ground together so hard his cheek gears whined in protest. His hands fisted in the energon. His body shook. All the feeling he had lost while they were hiding was back, and all he could feel was agony. It threaded through him until it controlled him, so sharp and strong he couldn't even locate the source of it all. His processor stuttered and slowed, overwhelmed. It took him a moment to realize that it was slow because things were shutting down inside of him.

Backlash weakly grasped her side armor, or what was left of it. He kept watching her, waiting for her to come back to life. Because she couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. He'd put her through just as much damage as she had him, and she had always sprung back to counter, as fast and strong as she was before. He only needed to give her time, and she would be okay. Everything would be okay.

But the longer he held her and waited, the more he started to lose his mind. He unraveled, slow enough to realize that he couldn't comprehend what was happening but too fast for him to recover. He trembled harder. It became harder for him to hold her, but he wouldn't let go. Not after what she'd told him, not after what he'd seen.

_Wake up. _

_ We were just starting to be friends again._

Backlash blinked slowly, and though his optics were sensitive, he knew that it shouldn't be so hard to focus. Her face was growing darker. Silver became dark grey. The greens and reds lost their vividness. He managed to raise a hand to her face, smearing her own energon over her face plates. He tried to take her shoulder and shake her, desperate to see her optics light, but his body wasn't listening to him.

_Why aren't you waking up?_

He curled his fingers into a weak fist and rested it on the ground beside her head. His optics left the dark sockets in her face and slid across her cheek plates to rest on his hand, dripping with her energon, with her life.

Pressure built in his chest, balling up and building until he thought he'd be blown apart. Something told him that it wasn't good, that it needed to stop before it really did hurt him. He couldn't.

Something heavy connected with his shoulder and knocked him flat on his back. Dazed, his red optics stared up into a single, large optic. Weight was put on his hip, holding him down, and the nose of a lit cannon came into his line of sight. Backlash kept his hand on her, draped over her side defensively. Warnings went up in his processor, but he couldn't understand them. He was vaguely aware that he was about to be in an even worse position, though he didn't know how or why.

The cannon grew brighter, and he remembered. Sharp, painful images filled his head. He had watched this weapon in action before. It had blown her apart-taken her legs right off of her frame and ripped her torso open, from her spine to abdomen. All of her lines severed. All of her energon holding for less than a breath before it all rushed out of her in one wave.

The pain pulsed, taking on a life of its own as it curled and centered in his chest, where the pressure was.

_Shes gone._

Fire flared through his limbs, and suddenly he had his hand up, tightly grasping the barrel of the weapon. He swallowed thickly, then tried to push the weapon away before it took him, as well. Backlash's arm shook with the effort, but it wasn't enough. The decepticon didn't so much as flinch.

"You showed promise," The decepticon said. The words sounded far away and muddled, and Backlash could just barely make them out. "What a terrible shame that you are almost too far gone to save."

Backlash stared up at him, unable to talk back. His slick fingers slipped over the barrel of the weapon, and his arm fell back to the ground. The mech chuckled darkly. The cannon pulsed with energy. Backlash watched it, waiting. His optics slowly closed when he didn't have the energy to keep them open anymore.

The ground vibrated beneath him. He heard the furious roar of a powerful engine, a roar that was distantly familiar. The decepticon raised his cannon away from Backlash and fired on the new comer. Tires swerved. Someone transformed. A red form hurled over Backlash's frame and slammed into the decepticon so hard that the large mech fell flat on his back. Voices shouted. A second engine, also familiar, and more transforming. Backlash felt hands on his body, lifting him. They were small, and their warmth burned him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

He was pulled into someones lap, arms closed around him and pulled him tight against a chest.

"_Backlash._"

* * *

"_NO!" _Hotshot shouted, wide optics fixed on Shockwave's hulking frame, standing over Backlash's broken body with the cannon pointed at his face. He swerved around Paradox's still body, taking only a peek at her to make sure she wasn't the one who had been pulled to pieces. When he realized that it wasn't her armor and body parts strewn all across the ground, he cast her from his thoughts and rushed for Shockwave. His spark squeezed with fear when the cannon grew hot, it's nose pointed at Backlash's chest.

Relief flooded through him when Demona came sliding around the corner, engine roaring so loud he could feel it through the ground beneath his feet. She rushed Shockwave, who swung up and fired in her direction. She swung out of the way then snapped back in place like a rubber band, showing skill as she controlled her frame at impossibly high speeds. She transformed, flinging herself at Shockwave with a cold snarl that sounded more decepticon than autobot, and hit him with enough force to send him crashing to the ground.

Demona swung around sharply, met Hotshot's optics for a brief moment, then practically dove for her son who was soaked in energon. Hotshot took one look at the younger mech and felt his spark flare with anger. He turned on Shockwave, dropping his rifle to assemble the star saber instead.

Shockwave was just now getting up, glaring at Demona as he swung his cannon arm back up to take her out. He didn't even notice Hotshot, who came up behind him and swept the star saber across the back of his knees, as he had seen Backlash do. Shockwave hissed in pain and anger, staggering. Hotshot was coming back for another swing, but the mech shoved off of the earth and transformed, wheeling away to monitor the war in the sky.

Hotshot dropped the star saber and rushed to Demona and Backlash. She had her creation in her arms now, his body draped over her legs as she cradled him. Her hands lowered to his side, pressing against the wound. Hotshot stopped above them, staring. "Theres...theres too much energon."

"Hotshot!" Demona said sharply, "Come here and keep pressure on the wound."

He jumped slightly but knelt down to obey, bracing both palms over the wide hole in his side. He clenched his dentals, "Pits...what do we do? Demona, what..."

"I won't let him go," She swore, "don't you dare, either. Keep your hands on the wound. The damage is deep...I have to stop the bleeding."

Hotshot nodded, listening to her intently as she started to instruct him on what she wanted him to do. A few moments passed as she pulled supplies from her subspace, maneuvering around Backlash because she refused to put him down. After a few minutes had passed, Hotshot heard movement behind him. He twisted sharply, expecting an enemy.

His optics fell on Paradox and he stilled. She was getting to her feet, a hand fisted against a hole in her side like it was a plug. Her pale optics flickered, rising to him. He smiled shakily, "Its good to see that at least one of you is still up."

"Pressure, Hotshot," Demona reminded.

"Right, sorry." Hotshot turned back to the younger mech, focusing on him. He sensed Paradox approach. She put herself beside them, pressing a hand to the back of Backlash's helm where Shockwave had squeezed.

"I thought I could stall him," She said quietly, "but Shockwave went for him first."

Demona stilled. Her optics were still turned down towards Backlash's wounds, but Hotshot could see that they had widened. Slowly, she looked at Paradox. Paradox met her gaze, an old sadness in her optics, "I am sorry, Demona. I could not protect him."

"...You..." Demona swallowed, then tried quietly, like she was afraid to hear the response, "_Paradox?_"

Paradox held her gaze for a moment longer then looked down at Backlash. "I'm sorry." She jumped when Demona reached over Backlash and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Don't. You fought for him. Thats what matters." Demona breathed, "I thought you were gone."

"I've never been easy to get rid of." Paradox said dryly.

Demona released her, returning to Backlash. Paradox watched her, then said after a while, "You don't have enough materials."

"I knew someone would be damaged," Demona said quietly, "but I didn't know it would be this bad. He needs his father, or Ratchet."

"I can get him to Ratchet," Hotshot spoke up, "I can carry him there."

"Not by yourself," Demona said without looking at him, "I'll follow and make sure you're not picked off from the sky. Paradox will need to stay there as well so shes not in danger."

Hotshot nodded. Demona worked in silence a few seconds longer before she sealed the last ruptured cables. She vented quietly with relief when she was finished, and shifted him against her chest like he was still a sparkling. Her optics lowered and landed on the ground near Hotshot's feet. She held her breath, then whispered, "...Thats why."

Hotshot, blinking, looked down. At first, he couldn't tell what he was looking at. It was a torso, half blown apart with no hips or legs. Part of spark chamber was visible, the spark inside dead and black. There was an arm, then a neck and an head with energon smeared over it. He went rigid when he realized who it was, and said, "No..."

"She put herself between Backlash and Shockwave," Paradox began, "he held her down and shot her through with his cannon...she offlined protecting him."

Hotshot stared at the offline femme, trying to wrap his processor around what he was seeing. "Pits," He said, dragging his hands down his face plates, "Did he see her offline?"

"Yes." Paradox held his gaze without blinking, "When she fell, he crawled to her and stayed with her until she passed."

"His spark is falling apart," Demona said quietly, "we've been trying to reach him, but he's so lost he can't feel us anymore...I don't know how to save him."

"Right now we need to get him to Ratchet," Hotshot said. He opened his arms, offering to carry the mech, "If I carry him over my shoulders, I can still run and get him there quickly."

Demona was reluctant. She seemed to study his expression for a few long minutes before she finally gave Backlash up. Hotshot took the younger mech into his arms and hoisted him up. He draped Backlash's body over his shoulders, a hand on his arm and another on his leg. He shifted him to a more comfortable position.

Demona reached for Paradox and lifted the femme to her back wordlessly. Paradox held on tightly like she had with Flashback. Hotshot nodded at them then started to jog towards safety. Demona easily kept pace with him, optics constantly searching the skies for any surprise attacks from a seeker.

* * *

Flashback hauled himself up over the edge and sprawled out on his back. He sucked in a breath of smokey air, and pushed himself up when Driller thrashed below. He stood up, squinting. He spotted Warhammer first, pounding his fist against Driller's newly repaired spine. Solaris wasn't far behind him, mouth wide open as he shouted something at the bigger mech.

Flashback stood still for a moment, watching Driller's movements. The huge decepticon curled his frame and turned in a different direction. He was going back towards the front of the canyon, where he had entered. Flashback transformed down and revved his engine. He raced after the monster. Relief flooded through him when his mother said, addressing his sister and father as well, _'I have Backlash. We've patched what we could of his damage and are taking him to Ratchet now.'_

_ Thank Primus._ Flashback vented softly, _'And the femmes?'_

_ 'Paradox is online and in good health. Viral...was offline when I arrived.'_

_ I slaggin' knew it. _Flashback clenched his dentals, retreating from the bond when his dad responded. He focused on Driller completely, following the twisting coils of armor until he was at the mouth of the canyon again. He could see Optimus and his team ahead, along with several other mechs and femmes that had been assigned as snipers fighting alongside them. The snipers were taking out the seekers. As he watched, he caught sight of Elita taking a shot. Several hundred feet in the sky, one of the seekers jolted and started to tilt. Flashback grinned.

His dad and sister were here. Backlash was finally being carried to safety. They were kicking decepticon aft. Things were beginning to look up for them.

His optics shifted away from the autobots when he felt his father yank at his spark. _'Shes falling!' _He said. Flashback tensed, optics scanning the canyon until he saw his sister, optics shuttered as she free fell towards the earth. Cursing violently, he realized that she would hit the ground. There was nothing for her to grab hold of, no one close enough to save her. _'I can't do anything!' _He snapped, hating himself for saying the words. _'I'm up on the edge but I can't-Wait!'_

Flashback pulled himself closer the edge, mindful of how far his tires were from the edge. He could see movement in the mouth of Driller's first tunnel. _'Someones here.' _He strained his senses to figure out just _who _when a new aerial swept out of the darkness and turned up sharply. He was shaped funny, and looked different than any of the aerials in the sky. He circled once, spotted Sundance, and pumped his wings hard to race towards her.

Flashback tensed, half expecting the newcomer to shoot her down. Instead, the aerial swept under her and caught her on his back, and carried her to safety. Blinking, Flashback muttered, "What the fuck?"

A shout went up. One of the snipers still hidden on the wall cried, _"Dinobots!"_

Other autobots pumped their fists or weapons in the air, cheering. Flashback turned his attention back to the tunnel to see for himself.

A huge shape was coming into the open. Pale sunlight glinted off of harsh, scarred armor. A metal monster threw his head up and let out a roar that shook the canyon and made the decepticons in the sky dart wildly away. _'He's right.' _Flashback told his father, _'if thats not Grimlock, I'm a pink-armored femme.'_

_ 'Good. They can help.' _Jolt replied.

Flashback closed himself off, turning his wheels in the dirt and speeding up. He was close to Driller now. If he were to drive off the edge he'd land on the decepticon's back. But that wasn't good enough. It wouldn't offline him for good. Flashback kept going, then swerved outwards when Driller abruptly turned towards him.

_This is my chance. _Flashback braced himself, swinging around to face Driller's wide open mouth. Flashback gunned it, lunging forward so hard his frame creaked in protest. He shot over the edge and towards the beast's face. Halfway there he transformed, reaching into his subspace to grab all the grenades he'd taken from Warhammer. He raised his voice and shouted, "_RETREAT!_" Fisting his hands around the bombs, he chanced a quick look down to make sure Solaris and Warhammer were hopping off. When he saw that they were, he pulled the pins and tossed the handful of explosives right into Driller's mouth. He tucked his legs under him and covered his face with his arms as he fell past Driller and arced down towards the other side of the canyon. Driller turned to grab him, but abruptly stilled. Flashback opened up and slammed into the wall with his limbs spread in an 'x'. He found good foot holds and twisted as far as he could without falling to watch.

Driller shuddered. His body jolted and his spinning armor expanded. The first explosion set off the second, pulling his armor so tight that it snapped off and fell. The third split him open, opening him at the seams like a shirt that was too small. Energon and oil poured out of him, cascading down in a river of light and dark.

Flashback grinned, watching as the fourth one went off and he exploded, armor and parts flying everywhere. Energon coated the walls and spilled down to flood the canyon. Solaris and Warhammer shouted in triumph, standing on the canyon floor with their arms up in a victory 'v'.

"And stay offline, slaggit!" Flashback shouted. He tightened his hold on the wall, then started the long climb down.

* * *

Sundance vented sharply, holding on to Swoop's back as he swerved and spun, avoiding enemy fire as he darted past a couple of banged up seekers. He called cheerfully, "What happened to your pretty wings, femme? I was lookin' forward to flying with you today!"

"Broken," Sundance snorted. She shifted and prepared to drop down when he swept down. "Take me to the bottom. I have to see Jetfire and help dad fight the burrowers!"

"Sure thing, femme." Swoop descended rapidly in a steep dive. Sundance dropped from his back when she was close enough to the ground. She thanked him quietly when she saw that he had taken her to Jetfire. She rushed towards the mech. Sundance knelt beside him, spreading her hands over his wing. She sighed in relief when she realized that he was still warm.

She braced her shoulder beneath his wing and shoved, but just like before, he didn't move. Venting sharply, she stepped back and saw Grimlock jumping down from a tunnel in the canyon wall. His cold blue optics were focused on her. When he saw her looking for him, he started to charge towards her, barking an order to his soldiers as he did so. They lumbered after him, barely managing to keep up with his long legs in their beast mode.

Grimlock was there beside her in a few minutes, invading her personal space and sticking his big nose in her face. He prodded her with his snout, "You are online."

"Yes," Sundance said. She smiled when he lowered his head and tucked his nose under her arm to pull her closer to him, like a big hug. She raised her arms and draped them over his shoulders, "and so are you. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Can you help me flip him?" Sundance asked, pulling back enough to look at Jetfire. Grimlock snorted like she'd insulted him.

"Of course I can."

She waited for him to do it, but he just stood there staring at her. With a huff, she said, "Well? Are you going to do it or not?"

He pushed against her, nearly squashing her against Jetfire's side as he brought his head under the wing and heaved up. Jetfire's frame flopped over so that he was right side up, then jolted. He shook slightly, "What? Who-what mindless fool disturbs Jetfire in recharge?! Bollocks! You younglings know nothing of respect! Why, when I was a-"

"Jetfire!" Sundance knelt and wrapped an arm around the nose of his alternate, "Primus, I was worried about you."

The Seeker tensed then relaxed. "Ah, Spitfire. When have I ever given you a reason to worry?"

"You do it all the time," Sundance dead panned. She blinked when Grimlock growled beside her. She turned to face him, "What?"

"Don't touch my femme." Grimlock warned, showing his dentals at Jetfire, who scoffed.

"Grimlock, we talked about this," Sundance said, glaring at him, "I am _not _your femme. And Jetfire is my best friend. Get your head out of your aft and quit acting like I'm some possession to be-" She cut herself off when he abruptly leaned into her, getting right in her face.

He said, leaving no room for argument, "You are _mine._"

Sundance stared at him, pressed with her back flat against Jetfire's frame. It wasn't so much as a snarl as it was a calmly spoken statement, but it seemed to hold more meaning. She wanted to say something, tell him that he needed to go take his big pompous aft and his loyal soldiers somewhere else and help with the war. She even had the urge to slap him. But all she did was look at him, while her spark heated and twisted in her chest.

He held her gaze and, as if he could see her spark, grinned at her. Sundance snapped out of it, glaring at him. "You're such an ass. Get off of me."

"Both of you get off of _me,_" Jetfire muttered, "take that somewhere else."

Swoop dove down suddenly, folding his wings as he landed on Grimlock's shoulders, "There are still some decepticons in the sky, but there are also these strange little mechs that are raiding the canyon. What are your orders, Grim?"

Grimlock answered, "Tear the seekers' wings off, and we will break them the moment they touch the ground."

The other two dinobots grinned. Swoop made a mock bow before he shoved back up into the air and spiraled up. Grimlock remained in front of her while his soldiers split and left. Sundance squeezed out from between the two mechs, turning back to Jetfire, "Will you be safe to fly?"

"Yes, after I've rested."

"I have to go now. My dad needs help with the burrowers. Don't stay here too long."

"Go then!" Jetfire seemed to wiggle before settling in the dirt, "and be _careful, _spitfire."

Sundance smiled at him and then turned towards Grimlock. "And where are you going?"

"Where ever you go."

Sundance hesitated. Her spark did that weird thing where it clenched and grew warm, "I don't want the burrowers to hurt you. You're too big to fight them."

He snorted then started forward. He brought his head down and shoved her forward when she didn't move. Cursing, Sundance turned and walked beside him. "Size is never a weakness."

"Unless your ego is as big as the planet you live on," Sundance muttered. "Burrowers are small. It'll be easy for them to get under your armor and cause serious damage."

"It'll be easy for me to step on them."

"...You've never fought burrowers, have you?"

"all enemies are the same. They will all offline today."

Sundance raised an arm to his cheek gears. They were hot to the touch, and one of them was even cracked. She blinked, stopping to look closer. She pulled and he lowered his head until she could see them clearly. She then remembered their battle with Cyclonus, before the siege. Anger curled around her spark when she remembered the decepticon grappling with Grimlock, his fists wrapped around the dinobot's jaws and forcing them apart.

"Does it hurt?" She asked without thinking.

"A king does not dwell on pain." Grimlock rumbled. Sundance shot him a sharp look and he added awkwardly, "Yes."

She rolled her optics then faced forward again. Her optics fell on what remained of Driller. She smiled when she saw Flashback standing on the corpse doing a victory dance with Solaris and Warhammer, completely oblivious to the battle in the sky. She turned away from them, tensing when she felt a stab of pain on her father's end of the bond. She called, "Flashback!"

Her brother stopped and twisted to look at her, "What!"

"Get your aft over here!" Sundance ordered. He hopped down immediately, jogging towards her. Sundance started to run, rushing towards her father when she saw him further down in the canyon, surrounded by burrowers and desperately trying to hold them all off at once. Grimlock thundered along beside her, easily keeping pace. Flashback joined them seconds before they came upon her father.

The burrowers saw them coming and skittered around, choosing targets. Most of them left her father to attack them. Flashback stepped forward, drawing his pistol. He started firing, dropping one right after the other. Sundance found her whip and joined, slicing through any of the burrowers that tried to attack Grimlock, who just kind of stood there watching how they moved.

He lunged forward with his jaws open when one got past Sundance, snapping his dentals down around the small body. Sundance turned and watched with wide optics as he tilted his head back and swallowed the burrower whole. Grimlock looked at her, seeing the disbelief in her optics. He shifted, "What?"

"Pits," Sundance muttered, turning back to the battle.

It wasn't long before the three of them, with some help from Grimlock whenever the burrowers slowed down enough for him to catch, cut through their numbers until there was none left in sight. Flashback vented, "At least thats one problem taken care of. Pits, I didn't think we'd ever get done killing those bastards."

Jolt sent Grimlock a look of warning when the dinobot purposely bumped into Sundance again. Sundance vented sharply and smacked the overgrown mech in the leg, "The only ones left are the decepticons."

Grimlock tilted his heavy head up, "Swoop has found our first kill."

Sundance blinked, also looking up. Swoop had just sliced through a seeker's wings, and the decepticon was hurtling towards the ground at break neck speeds. He transformed halfway in an attempt to slow down his fall. Sundance glared, "Its Cyclonus. Fragging bastard."

Grimlock snarled darkly and lunged forward, leaving her side to rush towards the mech. Cyclonus saw him and started to panic, arms flailing wildly. Grimlock stood beneath him and held his jaws open, waiting for the mech to fall inside.

Sundance crossed her arms, staying beside her family. She felt the ground quake as the other two dinobots rushed forward like they were pulled toward the decepticon. Cyclonus hit Grimlock's jaws but was too heavy for the mech to hold straight up in the air. Grimlock let him fall out. The second Cyclonus hit the ground, he scrambled for his feet. Grimlock slammed a clawed foot down over his back before he could get far, puncturing armor with his toe claws.

Cyclonus fought to get free as Grimlock bent over him, massive jaws open to close around his head. Cyclonus cursed him, clawing at the ground. Grimlock tensed as he bit down. The decepticon's body went rigid for a brief moment before slackening. Grimlock lifted his head again, energon running down his throat. He tossed the decepticon's head, which landed and rolled towards Sundance, then proceeded to gut him right there in the dirt.

Sundance looked down at the severed head, then glanced at her dad when he said, "What did I tell you Sundance?"

She vented, "At least he hasn't tried to take my head off like that yet."

* * *

"We need to stop," Hotshot bit out, "and rest. Just for a second. I'm covered in energon...I don't know if one of his patches opened again or not."

Demona allowed Paradox to slip down from her back before helping Hotshot lower Backlash. They laid him on the ground carefully. Hotshot crouched down by his feet as Demona leaned over the wound and checked it. After a moment, she shook her head, "Nothing was reopened."

"He must have been soaked in it then," Hotshot said, wiping at his arms, "I haven't been so covered in it since Galvatron." His optics fell on Backlash, "can you reach his spark yet?"

"No." Demona said softly, "its gotten worse. I can't even see him anymore." She brought a hand down to his face, fingers stroking over his cheek plates.

"Primus, I should have gotten there sooner." Hotshot crossed his arms, glaring at the dirt, "He saved my life. Did you know that?"

Demona paused, "No."

"I was in the caverns with Solaris and Warhammer when V..." He shuttered his optics and vented, "when _Viral _dropped down from the ceiling. She messed up my legs and nearly ripped me apart, drug me all the way to the back of the cave. I thought I was going to offline in there, alone and in the dark. And then here comes this, this _mech. _I'd never seen one like him before. He was so quiet and graceful, you know? Like a whole different kind of warrior. And without evening knowing me, he fixed me up and led me right back out, and I made it home. Because of him."

Demona smiled. Hotshot finished, "When he told me who he was, I couldn't believe it. How did that little bitty shy sparkling grow up to be such a big, battle-worn mech. From the way how he acts around everyone, its almost like he doesn't care, but I know he does. I mean, why else would he put my legs back together then go through the trouble of leading me back out? He's a good kid. I know he is. And I can't do a slagging thing to help him..."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Hotshot. I don't think any of us saw this mess coming...and it all happened so fast that...we couldn't really do any thing to stop it. Not the autobots, and not us..." Demona trailed off, raising her optics to the sky when the aerials shot past over head. A new aerial was giving chase to a pair of seekers who already looked worn. They circled then came back the way they had come. Demona followed them, but stopped when she saw a glint in the rocky wall of the canyon. Her optics narrowed, and she slowly stood up.

Squinting, she tried to make out whoever was hiding up there. She knew there was autobot snipers in the walls, but from the way the light shone off the weapon, she could see that it was pointed towards them. It shifted, sliding to the left just enough to catch the light. Demona went rigid, optics widening. She turned and shouted, "DOWN!" The weapon jolted, a shot of energy came burning towards them.

Paradox flattened herself on the ground and Hotshot leaned over Backlash's still form. Demona dropped to mirror him, but the effort strained her already damaged hip, and she tilted to the side instead with a sharp intake. Paradox was climbing back to her feet, a look of panic on her face. Demona snarled when she felt the blast sear her armor and burn through her hip. She clenched at the wound, biting down on the urge to scream, and let herself drop. Shockwave emerged, glaring down at him. He transformed and shot away, heading towards the rear of the canyon.

Cursing, Demona tried to stand. Her hip joint gave and she ended up caving in on herself on the ground. Her leg lay in an awkward way beneath her. She slowed her intakes, red optics shuttered as she leaned to the right. Paradox braced herself against Demona's good side, wrapping an arm around her torso in an attempt to hold her up. "Pit spawned mech," She whispered.

"Demona!" Hotshot reached forward to steady her, but Demona pushed him away. "What are you doing?! Demona, you're damaged-"

"I've _been_ damaged!" She squeezed the bare joint tightly, "Get my son out of here."

Hotshot stilled, staring at her. She fisted a hand in his chest armor, yanking him closer, "You _take _Backlash to Ratchet. Save him."

"I can't leave you like this."

Demona smiled bitterly, "Don't worry. This is nothing compared to what Megatron used to do to me. Now _go." _She let him go and shakily pushed Backlash towards him, "I'm trusting you with my creation. Do _not _fail me."

Hotshot hesitated before he took hold of the younger mech. "Tell Jolt-"

"Oh trust me, he already knows," Demona shifted, leaning a little bit more into Paradox. "Now go."

"Just don't get yourself offlined, alright?" He pulled Backlash back up to his shoulders, "I'll send help if I can."

Demona nodded at him. He turned away and started to jog away, pushing himself to move fast. Long minutes of silence passed until the autobot was out of sight. Demona laid back slowly so she didn't end up crushing Paradox with her weight. She shuttered her optics and rasped, "Where have you been?"

"Trying to find myself again," Paradox answered, carefully pressing her hand to the torn joint. Her voice softened, "trying to find courage."

"Courage for what?"

"For trying to find you." She said quietly.

"Will you stay this time?" Demona clenched her dentals when the wound pulsed angrily, sending shots of pain up her back and down her legs. "Stay with me, with our family?"

"...Yes."

Demona smiled through the pain.

* * *

**WELL it should be over next chapter, unless I decide to be evil and drop them into a bigger hole than what they're already in. **

**That scene. With Sundance. Coming out of the rock. And melting the decepticon. To save Ironhide. (Take THAT Michael Bay!) Thats my girlllllllllllllll. **

**Demona and Paradox finally talked...Not quite what I originally imagined but hey. Backlash is in stasis, the autobots are scattered and the decepticons haven't given up yet. They'll have their moment later after the battles over. Which should be soon. Because all of the previously absent parties are now there. Grimlock is such a shit...**

**Sundance and her family, friends, the burrowers, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Jolt snarled, straightening when he felt his bonded pull for him. She was wounded, out laying in the open with her hip blown apart. A helpless target. He turned to his two oldest creations, who were watching as Swoop cornered another seeker in the sky. With a skilled turn and spiral, the dinobot severed the mech's wing. The decepticon roared as he plummeted, rushing towards the earth in an uncontrolled spiral.

Jolt reached for them. The moment they felt him move through the bond, they turned to face him. He said, "Your mother has been shot down."

Panic took over Sundance's face, "Where is she?"

"Deeper into the canyon, in the open." He glanced at Grimlock when the mech approached Sundance. He stopped close beside her, _too close _for Jolt. Jolt narrowed his optics at the mech. Sundance 'cleared her throat' loudly when she caught him glaring at the mech. Jolt let it go, "Shockwave attacked them while they were trying to get Backlash to safety."

"What the hell are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Flashback said, taking a step forward. He stopped when Warhammer and Solaris spoke up.

"What about us?" Solaris asked.

Warhammer grunted, "We follow them."

"_No," _Jolt met their optics, "stay with your families. Help your creators with the seekers."

"But Shockwave-"

"Won't leave this canyon online," Sundance cut Solaris off, "he won't leave in one piece, either."

Reluctantly, Solaris nodded. Jolt turned from them and shifted down in a rapid transformation. Flashback dropped down beside him while Sundance remained in her bipedal form. Jolt revved his engine, pulling at his femme through their bond to tell her they were on their way. She tugged back, _'Shockwave is approaching the back of the canyon-where Ratchet is keeping watch over the injured.'_

Cursing, Jolt shot forward, his oldest son flanking him. Sundance lunged after them, powerful legs carrying her at an effortless pace directly behind them. The ground shuddered as Grimlock chased after them. _'Sundance-take Grimlock and get to the other side of the canyon!' _He ordered, _'Shockwave is going to offline the wounded autobots.'_

Sundance slid down into a crouch as she transformed into her dragon form, armor shifting rapidly over her frame as she came down on all fours. Her neck lengthened, snaking forward as she darted past them. Grimlock rumbled and pursued her, thundering between Jolt and Flashback until he caught up with her. Looked after them until they were far ahead, covering distance much faster than he or Flashback could.

* * *

Sundance ground her jaws, clawed feet tearing up the earth as she went after Shockwave as fast as she could. She swung around a corner wildly, nearly losing traction. She could feel more energon pumping through her lines, trying to keep her body from overheating from the effort. The cables and joints of her legs strained but held. Her intakes became short and quick, her limbs tired.

She kept running.

Grimlock pounded along beside her, ice-cold optics narrowed and set on the path ahead. He had followed her without a word, determined to stay with her. The thought made her spark warm. Like he could sense it, he tilted his head ever so slightly to glance at her. A grin was on his face, showing a row of frame-crushing dentals.

Sundance looked back at him, meeting his gaze for just a second as Swoop circled over head and brought down another seeker. Sundance raised her optics to the sky in time to see Powerglide slice past the falling seeker and shot him full of holes. She smiled when she heard the familiar roar of Jetfire's engine. A moment later and he was spiraling up into the sky, turning his large frame in tight, perfect circles as he ascended. Swoop darted inside one of his loops and swept back up to flank him. Powerglide fell unto the other side of the formation, and as one unit they pulled upward and faced the last of the seekers haunting the sky.

Sundance's smile grew, broadening into a grin. The tables had turned, and now they were winning. Her optics fell on the canyon, over the scattered bodies of burrowers and broken seekers. All decepticon. There wasn't _one _autobot among them...not one in sight, any way.

Rage and fear filled her spark when she thought of her brother. Tentatively, she turned towards his end of the bond. It was complete chaos. Dark, bleeding emotions thrashed within him, completely encasing his spark so that she couldn't even see it anymore. He was lost, and Sundance found herself wondering if he'd ever find his way back again. Suddenly her processor was flooded with memories of him, of when he was small and innocent. She'd loved him with her entire spark since the day he was created, just as she had Flashback.

And now it looked like she would lose him.

Her spark clenched, the very thought ripping her wide open. She slowed for just a second, intakes growing ragged as she felt his pain. Grimlock grumbled beside her, demanding to know why she was slowing down.

Sundance snarled, showing her dentals as her thoughts turned on Shockwave, the source of all of this. _I will tear him apart, _she swore, _his energon will paint this canyon and be a warning to anyone else that wants to hurt my family._

The air whistled around them, a heavy current of wind shoved against them. Sundance's optics widened and her head snapped up, catching sight of a seeker as he fell towards them. His optics met hers and darkened. His arms opened seconds away from impact. Sundance let loose an enraged roar when his frame slammed to her's. His hands clamped down on her hips like vices, squeezing her joints hard.

Grimlock snarled and swung towards her with open jaws. The decepticon stuck an leg out and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him back. Sundance stumbled but managed to keep moving. She twisted hard suddenly, swinging her hips out to the side. Her momentum sent her into a roll. The decepticon's body smashed on the ground over and over again until she felt his grip loosen. Sundance pulled herself out of the stumble with a practiced lunge to the right, stepping back into a full blown gallop.

She bent her neck and snapped her jaws at the mech's face, who yelped and let go. He bounced backwards, hitting the rocky earth once, and landed right inside Grimlock's waiting jaws. Grimlock bit down and shook him like a hound shaking a bone, then dropped the now limp body.

Sundance shook herself in an attempt to ease the new stiffness in her back and hips. She paused in her footing when Grimlock came stomping back to her side, licking the energon off of his lip plates as he brought his head down to nudge her side. Sundance managed to touch her nose to his chest as she ran, then faced forward again as they raced through the canyon, intent on catching Shockwave.

* * *

"Pits! Hotshot, _what _happened?!" Ratchet demanded the second the younger mech skidded into their hiding place. "Primus, he's-"

"Barely hanging on!" Hotshot wheezed, shifting his hold on Backlash to carefully raise him from his shoulders. Ratchet was already reaching for the mech, cursing violently under his breath. "He was doing fine," Hotshot continued, blue optics focused on Backlash, "then we were separated. Flashback found me and asked me to go find him and bring him here-he was like this when I got there."

"He's lost far too much energon," Ratchet said, bent over the wound, "this damage...it's-"

"Whats going on out there?!" Sideswipe exclaimed, bouncing over. "Are we winning? Are we kicking total _aft? _Come on mech, details! How many 'cons did you-..._Damn." _His optics fell on Backlash, "did he look like that when we left you guys?"

"No!" Hotshot huffed, snapping a glare at him, "listen, Shockwave took down Demona, and he was headed this way."

"Get him inside," Ratchet ordered, "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

The yellow twin came to stand by his brother, who was still staring at Backlash. "Do we fight now? Or are we supposed to keep hiding in the shadows like cowards?"

"Yes! For pit's sake," Ratchet helped Hotshot lift Backlash again, "stay _close, _and keep an optic out for any decepticons. I have to take care of this now or we'll lose him. Hotshot, are you damaged?"

"No," Hotshot shook his head, "I'm fine. I'll go back out and fight after Backlash is safe."

Ratchet nodded, leading him through twists and turns in the walls of the canyon until they were out of sight. When they reached the place where all the other wounded autobots were, Hotshot carefully laid the younger mech down. Ratchet transformed a hand into an almost wicked looking tool as soon as Backlash was down. He started working immediately, expression grim. Hotshot lingered for a moment or two, hovering over them. Quietly, he asked, "Will he be okay, Ratchet?"

"I don't know." Ratchet answered tonelessly, "One of his main lines was ruptured, and he's received damage to his protoform. Damage to the frame is harder to mend, and I don't exactly have an abundance of supplies."

Hotshot clenched his dentals. "Demona said that she couldn't see his spark."

Ratchet paused.

"Viral was...offlined by Shockwave. He saw it. Demona said his spark was falling apart...but he'll make it, right? I mean...Demona, Sundance. They've had their sparks broken before, and they were okay. Backlash will be too...right?"

"I don't know, Hotshot." Ratchet said quietly.

Hotshot clenched his hands at his sides. He opened his mouth to say something else, until Sideswipe whooped in the distance, shouting, "Hey! I saw him first, Sunny! I get first hit!"

Hotshot vented sharply, looking at the entrance of their safe hold. He hesitated before looking back down at Ratchet, "We'll hold them off for as long as we can. Just worry about keeping these guys online."

Ratchet nodded, "Watch yourself out there."

Hotshot turned away then, charging back out the way they'd come. He weaved through the red walls until he he burst out into the sunlight. He hesitated, optics searching. He caught sight of Sideswipe rushing towards a much larger mech that was standing on a ledge in the wall. Hotshot fixed on the second mech, recognizing him instantly. He brought out the parts of the Star Saber and quickly assembled it.

Like he could sense it, a single red optic turned unto him and stayed.

Hotshot glared back, "It ends today, Shockwave!"

"We will see," Shockwave rumbled back, voice low and cold. He shifted, cannon raising. It was already humming with energy. He fired, the shot blazing towards them.

Sideswipe dodged to the left, avoiding having his armor melted through by a few feet. Instead, the shot made contact with the ground and left a deep scorch on the red rock. Sunstreaker joined his brother, the two of them running towards the wall like they were going to climb up it and drag the decepticon down with their bare hands.

Hotshot hung back, watching them. Shockwave fired again, and they split. Sunstreaker leaped up to the wall, limbs flung out in an 'x'. He landed, finding footholds, and began to climb up with a purpose. Sideswipe mirrored him several feet across the wall. Shockwave shouldered his weapon and simply stepped over the ledge. Hotshot tensed, sliding into a defensive posture he'd seen Backlash take as the decepticon landed in front of him. Sideswipe sputtered a round of curses in the background, but Hotshot pushed the two front-liners from his thoughts.

Shockwave was looking at him.

Hotshot tightened his hold on the sword, holding his breath as the decepticon started to walk towards him. When the mech was close enough, Hotshot lunged for him. The Star Saber arced upwards, whistling through the air. Shockwave batted it aside with his open palm and countered, swinging the same fist towards him. Hotshot bounced back, swinging the blade to the side to block him. The edge sliced deep into the armor protecting Shockwave's wrist, but not deep enough to sever.

Hotshot clenched his dentals, forcing himself to lift the heavy sword again when Shockwave pulled back to bring the barrel of the cannon crashing down on him. He just barely managed to raise the blade in time, knees nearly buckling when the weight of the blow threatened to topple him. _Too strong, _he thought bitterly, _he's too slagging strong._

He shuttered his optics, trying to push back against Shockwave. His arms shook. His joints burned with the effort. Shockwave pressed harder, and Hotshot was forced to step back to break contact before his body gave out on him. As he moved, Shockwave's fist came at him from the side and slammed against his chest armor, bashing it in. The force behind the punch was enough to send Hotshot flying backwards.

Hotshot landed hard, bouncing across the red stone until he came to a stop. He winced, clenching his fists in the dirt as agony burned through him. His optics onlined, flickering as they settled on Shockwave. The twins were circling him like a couple of bright overgrown sharks, blades drawn and flashing as they weaved around each other in an attempt to confuse the mech. Shockwave wasn't falling for it. His cannon hummed back online. Another shot roared through the air. Sunstreaker snarled harshly, shouting curses.

Hotshot tried to slow his intakes, but everyone stung like a pile of knives in his chest. His hand raised to the armor there. His optics widened when he felt it and realized that they had almost completely caved in against his protoform. "Pits," He bit out, glaring back at Shockwave as the mech swung out almost lazily and smacked Sideswipe across the face. The red mech flipped through the air and just barely managed to land on his feet. Sunstreaker roared, lunging back in.

Hotshot got his hands beneath him and tried to push himself up. _How are we going to do this? Its slaggin' Shockwave..._He blinked when he suddenly thought of Backlash, before he'd been ripped open. _"Retrieve your weapon." _Hotshot narrowed his optics and shoved himself back up to his feet.

His gaze fell onto the Star Saber a few feet away. He lifted it, feeling the strain of it's weight on his arms immediately. He forced his intakes to slow, then jumped back in just as Shockwave got a hold on Sideswipe. Hotshot straightened to attack.

_"Don't think, just move...trust your instincts."_

Hotshot leaped forward, driving the blade towards Shockwave's gut hard. The Decepticon stepped to the side seamlessly, but Hotshot didn't stop. He twisted at the waist and continued the assault thoughtlessly. The edge of the sharp blade grazed Shockwave's side, opening the gap between his armor wider.

_"Again."_

Hotshot moved, forcing his body to work. He didn't think, but somehow he still managed to attack. It was as if his hands, arms, the sword itself had come alive and were fighting for him. He came at the decepticon over and over again until he had driven him back and away from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He didn't even register the growing shake in his limbs, the way how his swings grew a little slower with every lunge. Shockwave brought the cannon down towards his face, already lit. Hotshot dropped, tucking into a roll that put him past the mech's side and facing his back.

Hotshot sprung back up to his feet and turned on one heel, shoving the blade forward. The screech of tearing armor echoed through the canyon, hot energon sprayed across Hotshot's face. His optics widened, settling on Shockwave's merciless glare. His fingers twitched around the handle of the blade, suddenly numb. He was faintly aware of the energon running down his armor. Alarms blared in his processor.

Shockwave clenched the fist he'd shoved into his side, grasping wiring and cables. With a harsh yank, he ripped them out. "Too slow, autobot."

The Star Saber fell from Hotshot's hands. He stumbled back, hands grasping the hole in his side.

Sideswipe roared, throwing himself back at the decepticon. Sunstreaker flanked him, blades gleaming in the sunlight. Shockwave turned away from Hotshot to focus on them, leaving him to bleed out in the dirt.

The world was spinning around Hotshot. He fell, landing on his knees. His optics slid over his surroundings until they fell past Shockwave and the twins, fixing on a pair of shapes approaching. He blinked slowly, then smiled tiredly when he realized that one of the shapes was red.

"Its about time," He muttered.

* * *

Demona lifted her hand from the damaged joint in her hip. Her red optics landed on it briefly, then returned to Paradox who was settled against her, offering what support she could. The older femme met her gaze, "Thats the fourth time I've got you staring, Demona." Her tone was not at all angry or even irritated. It was soft instead.

"I spent the last thirty or so years believing that you were offline," Demona said, "I can stare all I want."

"I'm not going any where...I told you, I'm going to stay with you."

"How did you survive?" Demona asked suddenly. Her optics raised when she felt a solid tug on her spark. Sundance was tearing into view, all four legs moving so fast they were a blur as she raced through the canyon. Thrashing beside her was Grimlock, every step resounding like a punch of thunder. Demona pulled back at her sparkling, meeting the young femme's optics when she turned her head towards her.

Sundance sent her a smile, showing her sharp black dentals. _'Dad and Flashback are on their __way.'_

_ 'I know. Be careful, sweetspark.'_

_ 'I will.'_

Sundance's horned head turned away. Demona watched over her sparkling until she was well out of sight. She didn't look away from the other side of the canyon until Paradox said, "The same way I've always survived. I thought of you."

Demona stared at her, optics softening as the words sank in. Paradox held her gaze without blinking, "I don't feel Angelus within me anymore, but I still know who you are in my spark. I still remember everything."

"Why can't I feel you?" Demona asked suddenly, "I...remember feeling your spark touch mine before Megatron hurt you, after I was created. Then there was nothing, not even when you were rebuilt or when we fought. I should have known who you were, but I didn't...not until you told me."

"I don't know," Paradox answered, "I've been asking myself that ever since I remembered. A bond isn't easily broken, and even when one is offlined, its still there, only empty."

"Do you think that ours will ever...recover?"

"...I don't know that, either, youngling."

Demona turned away from her when she felt more tugging on her spark. Seconds later, she saw her mech come around the corner. Her spark warmed at the sight of him, and she found herself smiling a little when he abruptly turned towards her and drove even faster. Her oldest son was right behind him, an almost clone of the mech except for his alternate choice.

Jolt transformed in a rapid shift of armor, landing beside her. His strong arms closed around her, pulling her against his chest as he flooded her with his strength through their bond. Flashback changed behind them, dusting his hands like he'd just finished taking out the trash, "Looks like we're finally makin' some progress around here!"

Jolt moved back enough to look Demona in the optic, "Backlash?"

"Hotshot took him to Ratchet," Demona said, "he's safe."

Jolt vented heavily, "Not if we can't save his spark...and I don't know how we'll do that when I can't even see him." His optics fixed on her injury. Demona tensed slightly when he touched the wound. She brought a hand to his face, making him look back up at her.

"We will save him. He will come back to us, just as he did before." She promised, "I was lost once, too, and yet I still came back to you."

He held her gaze for a moment longer before returning to the damage. Through their bond, she felt him reach for her, wrapping himself around her spark until she was completely covered in his warmth.

Flashback walked around them to crouch beside Paradox, "When did Hotshot leave with Backlash?"

"Several minutes ago," Paradox watched Jolt work, "Shockwave was going in the same direction, and so was Sundance and that big brute."

Flashback grinned, "Sundance will get 'em."

* * *

Grimlock was pleased.

He was running, legs stretching as far as they would go and carrying him over the earth so fast the air whistled through his plates of armor. And beside him, effortlessly keeping up, was his femme. She was damaged, and low on energon. He knew this because he had seen what Cyclonus did to her, and yet she was still charging into battle. Fearless. Strong. His femme.

And there was no one that could stand in their way.

His optics dropped to her often, watching the way how she moved. She was predatory, powerful shoulders rolling and the cables in her limbs constantly flexing beneath her armor like muscles beneath skin. She was tireless. Her horned head was down, black dentals bared. Her eyes burned like red stars set in her skull. Smoke rolled up from her nostrils, trailing behind them to fade in the wind. He could sense her anger, and it only drove him to move faster.

Her jaws opened and a deep-throated snarl rolled out.

The decepticon Shockwave was in sight. Grimlock focused all of his attention on the mech, lip plates trembling over his dentals, already wet with the energon of his enemies. Grimlock was going to tear the mech apart, bring him crashing to the ground and bite his legs off. Then he would let her finish him. He would give his femme the kill she'd been longing for all of this time.

Grimlock built up his pace to attack. His femme followed, staying abreast of him.

Shockwave was deep in battle, twisting and turning with grace despite his size. The useless twins were diving in and out, trying their hardest to land a hit on him. Every blow was blocked or dodged. Grimlock rumbled at how ridiculous the two autobots looked, with their failed attacks when there was two of them facing only one.

His soldiers would have already torn the mech to shreds.

His femme shifted her posture. She was digging into the earth hard now, shoving away from it with enough force to propel her through the air and past him. She came flying at Shockwave, who whirled to face her. Grimlock's footsteps slowed as he watched his femme stretch in the air, clawed hands open and reaching. Her neck was pulling back into a strike position, mouth open to bite. An odd feeling took him when he watched her slam into the decepticon, claws locking down as she brought her jaws down towards Shockwave's throat cables.

The twins backed away, watching with wide optics as her weight nearly sent the mech tumbling. Grimlock stopped, head lowering as he watched, completely transfixed by his femme. Her claws ripped and tore, shredding Shockwave's thick armor like it was cheap tin. She tucked her head in against his shoulder and snapped at his throat.

Shockwave recovered, hand flying up to clench at her side armor. It bent under his fingers just as easily as his broke beneath her claws. Grimlock snarled. He _hated _it when another mech laid his hands on her. Stalking forward, Grimlock showed his dentals in warning.

She was pulled, but she wouldn't let go. Her body shifted in his hold, her claws held on to his body. Her tail wrapped around his torso, the spade-tip slicing through exposed wiring and cables so deeply that energon began to spurt out of him in thick streams. Shockwave pressed the nose of his cannon against her chest plates, hand clamping down around her shoulders.

Grimlock went rigid. His steps widened as he came at them.

The weapon hummed with energy. His femme struggled, whipping her long body back and forth until she broke free. She dropped from his frame, snaking between his feet to lodge her claws into the back of his legs. Shockwave bellowed, body trembling. He swung around to blast her through. She turned to face him head on.

Grimlock grinned when his femme lunged upward, shoving hard against the earth with her rear legs. Her claws snagged around Shockwave's helm, forcing the mech to look up and straight at her. She opened her maw, the plates of armor spinning around her throat. Flames came spilling out, covering the decepticon's face.

Shockwave's body jerked violently. The cannon flew up and fired, the blast burning past her side armor. Her hold weakened as her systems whined in pain. Taking his chance, Shockwave wrenched her from his body and threw her. Sundance hit the wall with a snarl. Shockwave stumbled backwards, hand raising to his melted helm.

Rage curled around Grimlock's spark. He started forward, jaws opening as he roared at the mech. Shockwave ignored him, advancing on the femme while she tried to recover. Shockwave was raising the cannon again, the barrel heated and glowed. Grimlock quickened his stride, determined to offline the mech before he could so much as touch his femme again.

A shadow fell over them. A powerful engine roared overhead. The black seeker his femme called her 'best friend' dropped out of the sky, fully transformed into his bipedal form, and landed right on top of Shockwave. The decepticon fell beneath the weight, and the black seeker gave a triumphant shout.

Grimlock grunted, ignoring the mech as he turned his attention to his femme. His legs carried him to her just as she was rising again. Dropping his head, Grimlock pushed against her to help her stand, protectively posting himself beside her. His spark heated in a funny way when she responded, tucking her face in against his chest.

The black seeker stepped off of Shockwave, "Spitfire! Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine." She said, shaking herself out. Her optics passed over the aerial, softening, then fell back upon Shockwave. Her gaze burned then, and she straightened. "Grimlock."

Grimlock swung his head towards her, fixing cold blue optics on her. She met his gaze, "I want you to do something for me."

The answer left him before he even thought about it, "Anything."

"Throw me."

Grimlock stared at her, optics narrowing. She met his gaze without shrinking. "You will be angry if I pick you up."

She shook her head. "Not this time."

Grimlock lowered his head, jaws opening. She tensed when his dentals caught around her armor. For the first time, she didn't fight him when he lifted her up off the ground. Her claws reached up to gently grasp his nose, "I want you to throw me as hard as you can."

Grimlock grunted a response around her body. He shifted so that his side was facing Shockwave, who was getting to his feet. Grimlock eyed the distance between them, gauging how much force he'd have to put behind the swing. Then he turned even further , tightening his hold on her just a little so she wouldn't slip. He flung her outwards, opening his jaws so her body flew out and rushed towards Shockwave. The decepticon sensed it and turned to face her, arms lifting.

Grimlock stepped after her. Her armor was spinning again, but this time plates all over her body were spiraling around her frame. The heat of her flame glowed beneath them. She opened her jaws, flames roaring out. Suddenly her entire body burst into them, harmlessly dancing across her armor. Grimlock blinked, head raising.

He'd never seen someone set themselves on fire before.

She made contact, slamming into Shockwave's chest. His body resisted, but only for a moment, and then she was drilling _through _him. The flames softened his armor, and she bore through him like the way his massive pet burrowed underground. She carved through him and burst out of his back to land in a roll, leaving a wide, perfect hole through the mech's body.

Grimlock watched her come to a stop and stand back up with her head raised proudly.

Shockwave's body seemed to shiver, then it fell. She turned her head to look at the decepticon's lifeless body when she heard it hit the ground. In her jaws was the mech's dying spark.

Grimlock stilled, captivated.

She stood like a conquering queen over her kill, red optics burning as the fires slowly died around her frame. Her optics lifted to his and held.

Grimlock felt pride flood through him at the sight. His spark simply burned for her, already recognizing her as his. She was _his _femme, _his _strong, fearless, proud femme.

Grimlock threw his head up and roared, the sound of his pride echoing through the canyon.

* * *

"You hear that?" Jazz asked, turning his hidden optics to Optimus, "Sounds like Grimlocks been havin' some fun with the grounded seekers."

Optimus stilled, optics turning away from the last seekers in the sky and towards the canyon. He said slowly, like he was distracted, "Shockwave has been offlined."

Ironhide and Chromia looked up at his words. Optimus finished, "Sundance has offlined him."

And like they could hear him themselves, the last of the decepticon seekers turned up sharply in a reckless attempt to escape. Hot on their afts, Powerglide and Swoop pursued.

"Its over then," Ironhide rumbled.

"Yeah," Jazz said, "I can' believe it."

"Don't pass the high grade around yet," Chromia said, taking the moment to reload her rifle, "we don't know how many have taken to hiding in the canyon. Check your ammunition."

"I'm out!" One of the snipers said immediately, throwing his arms up, "been out for a while!"

"I am too!" Another chimed in.

"Low," Ironhide added.

"I got enough," Jazz said, "but I ain' sharin'."

Bumblebee whirled and chattered. Optimus looked over the autobots present. He was opening his mouth to speak when the decepticons abruptly dove towards them, firing. They dove out of the way, rolling.

"Jazz! Take 'em out already!" One of the extra mechs shouted.

In response, some sort of cannon went off and one of the decepticons squealed in pain. They pulled up to leave, but a second weapon joined the cannon fire. The autobots uncovered their heads in time to see both of the seekers have their wings shot through. They spiraled and plummeted towards the ground, screaming and cursing the whole way.

"Thanks, Jazz!"

"That wasn' me." Jazz said, getting to his feet.

"If it wasn't you, then-" Chromia cut herself off, whipping around suddenly with wide optics. "War! What the _pit _do you _think _you're _doing?!_"

The others got to their feet, turning with wide optics to Warhammer and Solaris. Both of the younglings were standing side by side, fire arms smoking.

"Blasting 'cons," Warhammer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Solaris," Optimus breathed, "why are you here?"

"We're here because we were needed," Solaris answered just as quietly, "if Flashback and his brother could fight, then so can we."

"You're barely old enough to hold a gun, forget firing it!" Chromia snapped, "you are-" She cut herself off, blinking when Ironhide rested a hand on her shoulder. Warhammer sent his mech creator a grateful look before he started speaking again.

"Drillers down for good, the burrowers are offline. Flashback says Shockwave and most of the decepticons are down..." He glanced at Solaris when the skinnier mech said, smiling tiredly,

"We won."

* * *

**Chapter totally kicked my ass. I've been picking at it for weeks it feels like...so glad its done. **

**Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed. **

**Much love. **

**Demona and her family and friends, the story, the burrowers all belong to me. Transformers does not.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sundance's optics fell upon Shockwave's lifeless frame, almost as if she was waiting for the mech to climb back up to his feet and blast her through. His empty spark chamber lay at her feet where she'd dropped it, so she knew that there was no way he'd rise again. Still, it took a moment to wrap her processor around what had just happened.

The echoes of Grimlock's roar still resounded through the canyon. The mech was watching her with lit optics, holding himself with pride. Sundance met his gaze for a moment, feeling her expression soften. She looked to Jetfire next when he said, "It is done, then."

"Yes." Sundance said, "Shockwave will never destroy another life or ruin another family again." As she said the words, she felt a sudden calm wash over her. The tightness in her limbs eased. Peace pooled into her spark, cooling the rage that had been burning within it since she had become Lunar Song. Some of the constant aches in her chest soothed away.

Sundance shuttered her optics, head lowering as she allowed herself to sink into the feeling. _It is done, _she repeated in her thoughts, _the war is over. There is no one left to lead the decepticons._

The ground trembled. Her optics opened and fixed on Grimlock. He was walking towards her, and within a few wide strides he was standing over her. He lowered his head to sniff Shockwave's spark chamber, then nuzzled into her scarred chest plates almost gently. He rumbled, "You fought well."

Sundance smiled, tucking her nose in against the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder. Several feet away, someone whistled at them. Sundance went rigid, suddenly remembering the twins that had been fighting Shockwave when they arrived. She let out an irritated vent when Sideswipe shouted, "Hey! We don't wanna see none of that stuff! Pit, just bond already!"

Sundance raised her head to look over Grimlock's neck. She raised her optic ridges, "Really?"

Sideswipe grabbed his sides and acted like he was going to hurl, while Sunstreaker watched with a bored expression, arms crossed over his chest. Sundance opened her mouth to tell the red mech to go fall off a cliff, when a harsh wheeze reached her. The mechs tensed up, whirling wildly with blades drawn like they were expecting _another _decepticon to come running towards them.

"Slag, mech!" Sideswipe exclaimed, spotting Hotshot who lay against the wall of the canyon. He put away his swords and started towards him. Sunstreaker was right on his heels, "what happened to you?"

Sundance ducked under Grimlock and trotted towards them, optics wide. When she got to the mech, she grasped him with her claws carefully and turned him over. She clenched her jaw when she saw the damage. Hotshot's chest plates were bashed in, a deep bowl-like indention in the middle. There was a fist-sized hole in his side, where energon was pouring out. "Pits," Sundance whispered.

Hotshot's optics flickered, focusing on her. He grinned, "Could you guys be anymore badass? I mean..." His intakes quickened, becoming ragged, "_drilling through_ the 'con? Thats new."

Sundance offered him a small smile, "You should have seen the way we offlined Darkfire."

He chuckled roughly. The grin left his face. Sundance leaned closer to look at his injury, then tugged at the liquid fire inside. Her nostrils flared and she blew a tiny, concentrated stream of fire through them. The flames melted the edge of his wound, closing it so he wouldn't bleed out any more. It wasn't a permanent fix, and it still needed to be cleansed, but it would work until they got him to Ratchet.

Sundance was tucking her nose beneath him to help him sit up when one of his hands grasped her shoulder. Stilling, she met his optics. She huffed when Grimlock gave an audible growl of warning, suddenly looming over them. Hotshot ignored him, focused on Sundance, "You gotta help 'em, 'Dance. He's...in really bad shape."

Sundance held her breath. It took her a second to realize that he was talking about Backlash. Hotshot forced his intakes to slow down, "I tried to get him here in time...go see him."

"I will," Sundance promised, "as soon as we get you inside." Her optics shifted to the twins when they knelt to lift him. She moved back so they'd have room, bumping right into Grimlock. She glared at the dinobot, "Are you always going to be up my aft like this?"

Sideswipe sputtered.

Grimlock shoved against her, making her stumble to the side and away from the three mechs. She hissed at him when he kept herding her away, putting his bulk between her and everyone else. "_Grimlock._"

"Femme."

"If you don't stop this slag right now-" Sundance cut herself off, glaring when he came closer and stuck his nose right in her face. "I'm warning you, mech."

He grunted, shifting so that he stood side to side with her. His heavy head turned to watch as the twins lifted Hotshot and began to carry him into a large crevice in the wall. Sundance glanced at him, then pushed past to follow. He turned to chase after her, but Sundance trotted the rest of the way inside, just barely small enough to squeeze through. Grimlock managed to wedge his head inside and stare at her. Sundance paused long enough to send a big, innocent smile at him before she walked deeper into the canyon.

She snaked her way through the jagged walls, sucking her body in when the path became narrow. Her optics stayed on Hotshot and the twins, but as she felt the pull on her spark that told her she was getting close to her brother, her processor turned elsewhere. The smile left her face, her footsteps became rushed. She was almost there.

Sundance nearly burst out of the wall and into a wide cave-like space where several mechs and femmes were laid out or sitting up against the walls, all of which were damaged in some way. Ratchet was crouched in the far corner of the room, and just past him she could see the black armored feet of her youngest brother.

She hesitated, optics widening. Sideswipe called out to the medic, who turned quickly to address them. She couldn't hear them, though. Ratchet stood up and met the twins, allowing her to see.

Her spark clenched in her chest.

Sundance approached slowly, holding her breath. Her footsteps were silent, her optics on the massive opening in her brother's side. It was a wide hole, one she could tuck her entire horned head through. Several of his lines had been tied off, cables had been welded shut and wires were knotted and folded backwards so they wouldn't shock anyone if they got too close. There was a shallow puddle of energon beneath him.

His helm was dented and molded inwards, like a great hand had fisted around it and squeezed. His visor was gone, shards of the shattered red glass still on his armor. His optics were closed, and distantly Sundance realized that this was the first time she'd been able to see his entire face in several years. Dried energon coated his face. A thick layer of it was on almost every piece of armor on his body.

Now that she was standing over him, she could feel the full brunt of the chaos inside of him. It ripped and tore at him and his end of the bond like a beast intent on slaughter. It burned and ate at him, bright with pain and yet dark with loss. It was so thick around his swollen spark she could hardly see through it. He was breaking.

With a heavy vent, Sundance shifted so that her side was to him and slowly laid down in the dirt beside him. Her optics never left his face as she reached an arm out and carefully pulled him to her and closer to her spark. "Pits," She breathed. Sundance shuttered her optics and reached through their strained bond.

A sense of emptiness filled her spark when he didn't immediately reach back to meet her half way, as he'd always done. The moment she made it to the mess around his spark, it lashed outwards like it was striking at her. The contact stung, but she only pushed harder against it. _'Backlash.' _The wall of pain resisted for a moment longer, and then swirled and faded through enough to let her see past it. _'Brother.'_

The storm pulled and ripped at her like claws, but still she wouldn't turn away. She could see him now, clearly. His spark convulsed and tilted, shifting irregularly. She could already see thin cracks beginning to spider-web across the surface. Sundance fought her way to him, and when she could finally touch his spark, she wrapped herself around him tightly.

His spark jumped. Around it, the storm of emotions jolted. She felt fear bleed through his spark, and tightened her hold on him. _'Its alright. Everything will be okay. You just...have to hold on. Fight it. Push through this.'_

No response reached her.

_'Backlash...please say something to me.'_

She tensed when images and emotions began to reach her instead, flitting past so quickly she hardly registered them. Pictures of different faces, everyone he'd ever seen. Memories of them, of her and their family. Of viral, Lotus, and others. Hotshot. Other autobots. Agony curled tight inside of him when he returned to Viral, the way how she had just begun to start smiling at him again. The shift of color in her optics, from an acidic green to pure autobot blue. The improvements on her speech, how she progressed from crawling like a burrower to walking like she used to when they were sparklings. The hope that had been rising inside of him, a hope he had been afraid of. But it had kept growing and growing, and he had found that he _wanted _her to remember, he _wanted _things to go back to the way they were. He was tired of fighting, and all he wanted was to have his best friend back.

Then pain. A sharp, agonizing knife in his spark that split it wide, the chaos that quickly built up around him, blocking out the light of every thing and every one. Sundance shuddered when he saw Viral, through _his _optics. The smell of a burning femme, the sound of a shattering frame and the sight of her literally being blown apart. All of that hope, the first he'd felt since he was a sparkling, gone in an instant. Sundance felt his loss through the bond, it burned a pit in her spark.

Her claws tightened around him, and as if he was aware, the visions changed. A red face, her own. A pair of slightly curved horns and soft red optics. Sundance squeezed his spark gently, _'I'm here.'_

A vent of relief whooshed out of her when he turned into her, finally reacting. She smiled weakly, sending strength to him. _'You'll be okay. I won't leave you.'_

The pain and fear began to numb over. The chaos quieted, little by little. Their creators and Flashback felt it and immediately reached for him and encased his spark.

"How is he?" A voice asked from behind her. Sundance jumped slightly in surprise, opening her optics to look at the speaker.

It was Prowl, blue optics expressionless. He was standing beside Skyfire, who was slowly lowering himself to the ground to rest. Neither of the mechs had been there before, and Sundance found herself wondering just how long she'd been laying there. She met his optics, then swung her head back to Backlash. She had one arm draped over him, his shoulder against her chest. He was still in stasis, but he hadn't pulled away from her spark yet. She said, "He's...alright."

"I underestimated him," Prowl continued, "I underestimated all of you."

Sundance blinked, head snapping back up to stare at him. Prowl held her gaze for a moment longer before turning to address Ratchet, who was cursing at the twins while he was bent over Hotshot's wound. It was the closest to an 'I was wrong' they would ever get from the mech. Sundance studied him, optics narrowing. She returned to her brother when Prowl left the area again, leaving to find the other autobots.

* * *

Flashback held his mother's elbow, offering support even though he knew she probably didn't need it. His father had a hand on her lower back, optics focused on her damaged hip. He'd done all he could to help her out in the field, and they were ready to make their way back.

"Backlash is responding," Demona whispered, red optics lifting to Jolt, "Sundance reached him."

Flashback felt a grin split his face. She didn't have to say it, they could all sense that Backlash had settled in a way, where he wasn't on the verge of falling to pieces. "I knew she could do it," He said, "she always reaches him."

"So do you," Jolt said, "he relies on both of you, more than you know."

Flashback blinked at him, "I guess, but its not like he ever...lets us help him, you know? He's like the lone wolf 'I got this shit on my own' kinda mech." He crouched down to lift Paradox, who had fallen quiet when they arrived. "He doesn't let anyone in...I've tried, and he just won't talk to me."

"Maybe you should talk to him," Demona offered, "I think...that after everything thats happened, he will need you to."

Flashback nodded slowly, optics narrowing and turning down. They started walking towards the end of the canyon, where Ratchet kept guard over the injured. They didn't stop until they heard revving engines approaching from behind. Flashback turned to look, smiling when he caught sight of Optimus and his crew, along with a number of snipers, racing towards them. He raised a hand and waved, smile turning into a grin when a large red sports car and a black truck passed the others and sped towards him.

Before their wheels even stopped turning, Warhammer and Solaris transformed. Flashback met them half way, slapping a hand on their shoulders in greeting, "Well, look at you two! Offlined your first 'cons and fought in your first battle! Must be pretty damn proud of yourselves, huh?"

"We shot those pit-spawned seekers right out of the sky," Warhammer said, chest puffing out.

"And don't forget," Flashback said, pointing at them, "you two dweebs also had a big part in kicking Driller's aft, too. Those are some pretty big bragging rights."

They grinned. Solaris stepped forward and embraced him like he was his brother, "Thank you, Flash."

Flashback tensed at the contact, unused to it, "Thanks for what, Solaris?"

"For giving us a chance." Solaris moved back, almost cringing when Chromia came up behind them to loom over the three.

She gave Flashback a hard stare, "So _you _were the one that let these two out."

Warhammer vented in exasperation, "Mom..."

Flashback elbowed the big mech, "Hey, I thought they did pretty damn good."

"Its not your place to say," She said, optics narrowing, "_youngling._"

"Everyone made sacrifices today," Flashback's mother said, "they fought because they had to."

"No, they didn't." Chromia argued, fixing on the red femme, "and they wouldn't have if your creation hadn't-"

"_Mother._" Warhammer bit out, "please don't do this."

"Thats enough, War," Chromia said, "you could have been offlined today-and _don't _interrupt me while I'm talking."

Flashback narrowed his optics, looking back and forth between the two. Chromia was looking back at Demona now, who was staring back calmly. Jolt was still standing close beside her, his arm around her waist now. His optics watched the femme warily. Chromia continued, "Now I've never had a problem with any of you before, but today you put my sparkling at risk-I don't care what you chose to do with yours, but don't ever let me catch you influencing-"

Flashback bristled, "Whoa, whoa! _Influencing?! _And don't even _think _of threatening my-"

"Flashback," Solaris cautioned, glancing at him with wide optics.

Flashback kept going, "-family. First of all, my creators had _nothing _to do with this. _I _was the one that told them to fight, _I _was the one-"

"Sparkling," Chromia hissed, optics narrowing, "don't raise your voice at me."

"_Don't_ tell me what to slagging do," Flashback snarled, shrugging off Solaris' hand when he tried to tug him back. "you're not my damn mother, so stop fucking bossing me around. I don't give a rats ass how strong you are, or what kind of rank you are, I'm not just going to sit there and let you talk to my creators like they didn't care what happened to us. I _get_ that you want to protect him, but _pits, _you act like he's still in his second frame! I mean, _look _at him!" He gestured towards Warhammer, "the mech is three times my size, and he's one of the _strongest _autobots I've ever seen! He's a grown mech, and you can't protect him _all _of the time."

Chromia glared at him but kept her mouth shut this time. Flashback vented, "You're pissed off with me now, but how would you feel if he _hadn't _fought. Then no one would have helped me defeat Driller, and the thing would have made his way to the end of the canyon and offlined _all _of them. Don't you get it?"

Flashback grabbed Warhammer by the shoulder armor and managed to yank him closer, so that he was on the other side of Solaris, "If it wasn't for them stepping up to the plate, it'd all be over right now, and we'd be in pieces on the ground. These two are heroes, Chromia."

She glared at him for a moment longer before saying, "you're a pain in the aft, you know that?"

Flashback smirked, "Thats my job."

"Now thats over with," Jolt said, "we need to return to Ratchet. Some of us have damage that needs to be taken care of." His optics shifted to Optimus when he transformed and came to stand among them, "We also need to discuss a transport for the wounded for the trip back to base."

Chromia moved away to talk with them. Flashback vented quietly, relaxing slightly now that her cold blue optics weren't boring through him. He started to join the others, but stopped when Solaris said, "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Flashback said, looking at them with raised optic ridges. Both of the mechs were staring at him with wide optics. He blinked when they just stared at him, then snapped, "What?!"

"You really think we're heroes?"

Flashback blinked, "Well, yeah. I mean, its not easy for someone thats never even fought before to just step up and-" He yelped when Warhammer abruptly slapped a hand on his back.

The black mech was grinning, "You're something else, Flash. Crazy. I've never seen someone stand up to my creator like that before."

"Thanks for believing in us," Solaris added, "but you know, you're a hero, too. So is Backlash, and Sundance, and Demona and Jolt. If _you _hadn't come back, none of us would have survived this."

"Now what kind of warriors are you? Trying to share your hard earned glory," Flashback smiled, then motioned towards the others, "come on, ladies. They'll leave us behind if we just stand here soaking in the triumph of our victory."

"Thats a lot of intelligent words you just used," Solaris joked, "did you hit your head or something?" They walked alongside him as he fell into step behind the other autobots.

* * *

**Why do these things just keep getting harder and harder to write? I think I need to take a break after I finish this story...these chapters are just kicking my butt all over the place. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone thats reading, and an extra thank you to my reviewers! I adore you. Really. **

**And I had something important to tell you but I can't think of it right now...bollocks.**

**Sundance and her family and friends and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"All that needs to be done has already been taken care of," Ratchet said, blue optics narrowed as he carefully prodded at the clean patches and welds on Demona's bare hip joint, "I suppose I have my former apprentice to thank for that."

"You do," Demona said quietly, soft gaze fixed on her creations. They were close by, the two oldest huddled protectively over the youngest. Sundance still held Backlash close to her, neck curled around his body with her head resting on his shoulder. Flashback was kneeling on the other side, staring with an odd, empty look on his face. Jolt had walked over to them long enough to make sure Backlash was still online and mostly in one piece, then had started helping Ratchet take care of injuries.

She was aware of all of her family. Her optics stayed on her sparklings, but she could feel the closeness of her bonded and her adopted creator. Jolt was tending to Skyfire. Optimus was discussing plans to return to base with Prowl and Red Alert.

Ratchet rested a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from them. She met his gaze, and he said, "Its good to see you again, youngling."

Demona smiled at him, "Its good to see you, too, Ratchet."

"I'll admit that things were...quieter without your family, but it hasn't been quite the same without you."

Her smile softened. Ratchet looked past her at her creations, "They've grown."

"Yes." Demona followed his optics, looking back at the three in time to see Flashback lower a hand to the finger-shaped dents in Backlash's helm.

"You should know that it was Backlash that organized this." Ratchet added slowly, "he was the one that made a plan for the rest of us to follow. I didn't think he cared much for the autobots."

"Backlash cares about many things without letting it show."

"I heard that Viral was offlined."

The shift in subject was unexpected, and she turned her head to look at him again. He was still staring at the three siblings. He continued, "He saw it."

She nodded, "He did."

"Will he be alright?"

"I...believe so." She answered. Ratchet narrowed his optics and started to say more, but they both turned to look at Optimus when he approached them.

"All of the injured have been tended to?" He asked, looking at Ratchet.

"They've all been seen to, though I'm not at all happy with how some of the repairs went. We barely had enough supplies to stabilize everyone." The older medic vented heavily, "I've done all I can for them here. I need my med bay, Optimus."

"And you will have it," He said, optics shifting to Demona briefly, "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be leading a small team of autobots back to base to clear the area of any decepticons that were left behind. When its safe, we will gather the wounded and carry them from the canyon and back home."

Ratchet raised his optic ridges, "Do you have enough mechs that are still strong enough to send out? You and Ironhide will be needed here to carry the others. Jazz is low on energon and the snipers are out of ammunition."

Optimus vented quietly, agreeing. "Our numbers are limited."

"I'll go."

They turned towards the three siblings. Demona saw that both, Sundance and Flashback, were looking back at them. Flashback was getting back to his feet. As he did so, he repeated, "I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Flashback," Jolt said without looking up from patching up Powerglide, "you are needed here. You brother needs all the support he can get. You need to rest, also."

"He'll be fine," Flashback shrugged, "I mean, he's got you and mom, and 'Dance. You three have got the strongest sparks I've ever seen. He'll be okay. He's a tough little dweeb. And I'm perfectly fine. I feel like I can win an arm wrestling match with Grimlock."

Sundance snorted. Demona studied him while Optimus said, "Thank you, Flashback."

"I'll go as well," Prowl said. In the background, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared an exasperated look.

Warhammer and Solaris perked up, but before they could volunteer Chromia said, "You two aren't going _anywhere. _You've 'helped' enough today." Her optics narrowed when Warhammer snorted.

Optimus smiled slightly, "I believe the four of you will be enough."

Flashback grinned at him in response, "So when do we go clean up the left overs?"

* * *

"What in the _pit _happened here?" Prowl vented sharply, blue optics narrowed when they fell upon the big hole in the wall where Backlash had thrown one of his 'on-the-go' bombs. Flashback glanced at the scorched, crumbling edge of entrance.

"My brother happened," He said, straightening.

"What?! Was there a reason? This will take time _and _resources to repair!"

Flashback cut him a look, "Tone it down, oinker-"

Prowl sputtered, "_Oinker_?!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe choked ahead of them, optics widening.

Flashback vented quietly, "his _reason _was to save Hotshot's life. I don't know how things rate in your books, Prowl, but a life is more important than a slagging _wall _in ours_._"

Prowl just stared at him, an odd look of shock and insult on his face. Flashback waved him off, walking past the older mech and through the hole. One hand reached for the holsters built into his armor, retrieving his pistol. His other reached for the second until he remembered that he'd given it to Paradox to use. Flashback pulled a fresh cartridge from his subspace and reloaded, "I can't sense anyone inside, but I've been thrown around since last maintenance, so my tech could be damaged."

"I don't sense anyone either," Sunstreaker said, elbowing Sideswipe when the red mech kept cackling. His twin snapped back to attention, though there was a huge grin on his face this time. He fell into step behind Flashback, followed by his brother. Prowl took up the rear, optics squinting to glare at Flashback's shoulders.

"Be on your guard," He ordered.

Flashback slipped inside the building, stepping over the wreckage to step out into the hall way. He looked both ways, holding his breath as he scanned the hallway. He blinked when he _still _couldn't sense anyone, decepticon or burrower. "I don't think anyones even here."

"You're joking, right?"

"No." Flashback looked over his shoulder at Sunstreaker when the older mech spoke.

"Then why the pit are we here?"

Sideswipe pushed forward, "Seriously? _No one_? Wouldn't they leave someone behind to make sure we didn't come back?"

"It's possible that anyone left may have retreated when they caught word of Shockwave's offlining," Prowl offered, "he and Cyclonus were their last leaders."

"Doesn't mean someone else won't rise to take their place," Flashback said slowly, "decepticons are like bugs. They just keep popping back up after you've sworn that they're really gone."

"Possibly, but unlikely at this time," Prowl countered, "their numbers have been cut down. There can't be many left."

Flashback shifted the pistol to his other hand, all senses on high alert as they made their way through the base. Though he would have been more than happy to shoot another one of the fraggers straight through the spark, they found no one else there. When they, to Prowl's insistence, combed through the base twice, Flashback straightened and tugged at his creators. His mother responded first, _'Sweetspark?'_

_ 'Base is clear. The only ugly face here is Prowl's.' _He glanced at the black and white autobot when he snapped at the twins angrily when Sideswipe made a 'pig' joke. It was the third one the twin had come up with since they arrived, each one somehow revolving the human slang for a police car. Flashback raised his optic ridges at them but grinned.

Sunstreaker joined in, coming to stand on Prowl's other side and said nonchalantly, "Don't get your bacon in a twist."

Prowl whirled around and brought a finger up to poke the yellow front liner in the chest, optics burning. Flashback snorted, _'We got the green light. It's time to bring everyone home.'_

_ 'I'll tell Prime.'_

He felt his mother retreat some, focusing on something else. He turned his attention on the three autobots, watching as Sideswipe sidled up to Prowl, the two practically trapping him, "Can't take a joke, porky?"

"This is ridiculous," Prowl vented loudly, "I am _not _beyond throwing the two of you in the brig!"

"Listen to the swine squeal," Sunstreaker said coolly.

Sideswipe smirked, "Look, I think he's turning pink."

"You're looking a little flabby there, pork chop."

"Go take a roll in the mud."

Flashback rolled his optics, "You two keep that up and he might glitch and beat both of your afts into the ground."

The three jumped, twisting to look at him like they'd forgotten he was even there. Prowl pointed a finger at him, "_You _started this."

Flashback shrugged, "Hey, you were asking for it."

"No, I _wasn't._"

Flashback vented quietly, turning his back on them. His mother reached through to him again, _'We're on our way.'_

"Thank Primus," Flashback muttered, walking away.

* * *

**Another short one...these are just kinda in-betweens, so they're just not as exciting as the others ones are...also its been a crazy weekend and I'm really tired. **

**And, I don't know because I haven't ever left my state more than once or twice, but in Texas cops aren't cops or 'fuzz'...they're pigs. Or, thats our slang for them. Anyway, thats where theres a ton of references to pigs and Prowl. I just wanted to make sure in case it was just a Texas thing, and everyone thats not from Texas is just sitting there going, "what the hell?"**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoyed. Much love, and thank you for reading.**

**Demona and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"This place...is a slaggin' _mess._" Warhammer bit out, kicking over a chunk of concrete. Solaris stood near by, bright blue optics saddened as they focused on what remained of the autobot base.

"Did they really cause this much damage?" The leaner of the two asked quietly, "this will take months to repair."

"Not as many months as it'll take to repair your afts if you don't _move,_" Ironhide grunted, pushing past the two younglings with an arm full of unconscious mechs. As he tromped towards the base, he barked, "Warhammer, get to Skyfire and help him. The damn mech has already damaged his welds."

Without a word, the younger mech turned away and trotted off, approaching the end of a long line of weary autobots slowly returning to their home. Solaris, left by himself in the center of the debris, quickly followed without so much as a word to the weapons specialist. He stayed a step behind Warhammer, ducking and dodging around other autobots. As he passed by them, Solaris couldn't help but realize just how _exhausted _they all were.

In a way, he had expected it. War wasn't an easy task, of course, and they had even suffered a casualty. Solaris was still young, and he had no problem with admitting it to others. He hadn't seen anything like the battle they'd suffered through today. The siege had been a shock by itself. He had been raised in a base full of hardened warriors, his very _creators _were their leaders. He had trained and studied about the art of battle, had spent days sucked into his research until he had every attack, every technique or maneuver memorized. He had trained himself into a marksman, and was even better at close range combat. He had lived for this day, prepared and psyched himself over it with the fear that he would never get to see a real battle between autobots and decepticons.

And here they were, dragging themselves back to a base that didn't even feel like home anymore. Wounded. Worn. Not at all as triumphant as he thought they would be. In a way, they looked defeated, and Solaris found himself wondering if the victory meant anything to them.

He was glad, happy, actually, that everything was over. Why wouldn't he be? He and Warhammer had proven themselves in battle, standing alongside their creators for the first time ever. Not only did they fight, but they prevailed. They had even played a huge part in blowing Driller to the pit. Shockwave was offline. Cyclonus was offline. And so was every other decepticon or burrower that had showed his face in the canyon. They had won with minimal losses, and were now reclaiming their base. There should have been some sort of celebration, some sort of proud commotion.

But the autobots were quiet.

Confused, he nearly asked Warhammer what he thought about it all. Then his optics found Sundance, and beside her, the hulking frame of Grimlock. All of his focus shifted to them, then, mostly on the femme that had been the center of some of his favorite stories as a sparkling.

Sundance had been his hero since before he knew what the word meant. When he was a sparkling, he had become fascinated with the telling of how she, fresh into her second frame, fearlessly took on Galvatron. Galvatron, whose armor was so thick it wouldn't dent or even scratch when the autobots attacked him. At least, not until Sundance melted his armor down with her own flame until it was thin enough to penetrate. She had always been his favorite part of the tale.

And though he had met her a number of times before, he still felt a little star struck when he saw her walking alongside the king of the dinobots, standing upright in bipedal form with her powerful tail swaying behind her. Her optics burned like red stars, on the huge mech beside her. Even though she was injured, and everyone could see it, she still carried herself almost proudly.

Grimlock stomped along beside her, also in bot form. Sundance was massive for a femme, but he still dwarfed her. His thick armor was streaked in energon and red dust, but Solaris could see that he hadn't suffered any damage to himself. The young mech bit back a cringe. Grimlock had obviously been the one _causing _damage on the field today. The mech was shortening his strides, almost stumbling so the femme could keep up without having to sprint. His big arms were raised and holding something in front of him almost cautiously.

Solaris blinked. His optics settled on the object in the king's arms. Why was Grimlock carrying anything? He'd only seen the mech stop to carry two things-one was a cube of energon, the other was Sundance. As he watched, Sundance paused to stretch up and raise a hand to touch whatever Grimlock was holding. A look of concern was on her face, and Solaris knew.

Grimlock was carrying Backlash.

The mech, as tall and lean as he was, was hardly visible behind the armor of Grimlock's hands. But now that he knew what he was looking at, Solaris could certainly see scratched plates of black armor. A pair of legs hanging down over Grimlock's elbow. A limb arm on the other side, hand open and lifeless. Sundance was leaning closer now, nearly straining to touch her brother's hidden face plates.

The happiness of winning the war seemed to numb over, and Solaris stood still in the middle of it all as he studied the odd trio. They kept coming towards him without even noticing him standing there. Other autobots parted to move around him, a few grunting out a greeting. Ratchet demanded that he move out of the way before he was trampled. Instead of moving away, Solaris moved towards them.

He met them halfway, and called, "How is he?"

Grimlock stopped with one helm-crushing foot raised in the air. His masked head turned and fixed on him, arms held out gingerly in front of him like he was afraid to hold Backlash too tight in case the mech broke. Sundance peered around Grimlock's bulk to look at Solaris in confusion. She said, "Solaris?"

He nodded, meeting her gaze briefly. Then he looked back at Backlash, "Hows Backlash doing."

Grimlock rumbled something in his throat in irritation. Sundance reached out and seemed to unconsciously run a hand down his side armor. The gesture worked, soothing the dinobot into a non-threatening posture. Sundance took the moment to reach back for the wounded mech, "He's...alright, I guess."

There was a sadness to her voice, one that wasn't usually there. This time, Solaris was the one to look confused, "You guess?"

She vented softly, "He saw something horrible today, Solaris, something that will probably stay with him for the rest of his life. It broke his spark, and he's been lost to us since. I reached his spark in the canyon, but now he has become still."

Solaris felt a twinge of panic. He moved closer, freezing when Grimlock snarled in warning like an over protective dog guarding it's master. Sundance shot the older mech a sharp look. Solaris swallowed thickly, "But you can still reach his spark."

"I don't think he can feel me anymore."

_Thats not good. _He thought, _thats bad. Very bad. _"Can you do anything for him?"

"I can stay with him," Sundance answered, "I can give him my spark to lean on."

"But you don't know if you can save him."

Silence.

Solaris vented quietly, "I...I thought he would be alright. I knew the wounds were deep, but I didn't think that there was a possibility that-that he might-" He cut himself off when a horrible pain filled her optics. He ground his dentals, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know."

A beat of awkward silence passed. Grimlock shifted, still staring-and no doubt glaring-at Solaris. Sundance's red optics were cast down, hands still hidden behind Grimlock's arms. Slowly, she said, "My family is very strong. I think that all of us have had to live through some tragedy, even mimi and my uncles. But we always come back out of it, even if it breaks our spark in the process."

"I'm sorry," He repeated.

"It's okay," She smiled softly at him, "you apologize as much as your dad does, you know that?"

Solaris returned the smile, though it wasn't as genuine, "Yes, I've been told that before." He skittered behind Grimlock to come stand beside Sundance when she motioned for them to start walking again. He fisted his hands at his sides, then asked suddenly, "What broke his spark?"

"Losing the last hope he had," Sundance muttered. Her voice turned bitter, her optics glowed angrily as she stared ahead, "if I had gotten there sooner, I would have torn Shockwave's head right off his shoulders before he even _looked _in Backlash's direction."

"I don't understand." Solaris said slowly, "how did he lose hope?"

"He watched his only friend offline in his arms." She answered tonelessly, "he held her until her spark died."

Solaris stiffened, optics widening. His thoughts immediately turned to Warhammer and Flashback. A pain ripped through him, his throat closed up. Intakes hitching, he imagined losing them. Flashback and his cocky jokes. Warhammer and his grin whenever he met his mark. They were his friends. Not his only ones, but his best. And the very thought of losing them was unbearable.

"You okay there, kid?"

Solaris blinked rapidly, realizing that he had stopped walking. The pair was a few steps ahead, both looking at him. "I," He cleared his throat and hurried after them, "I-yeah. I'm okay." He breathed deeply to slow his intakes back into a natural rhythm, then decided to change the subject. "Sundance?"

"Hm?" Her head tilted slightly in his direction.

"I thought victory was a good thing." He vented quietly, then explained, "we won. The decepticons and burrowers are gone, but no one is," He searched for a word, optics narrowing.

"Celebrating?" She offered.

"Yes." He said, "I thought that everyone would be...happier."

She hummed softly in thought, optics once again turned down. They walked several more steps before she finally spoke up again. "I was just like you once."

He stared at her.

"I couldn't wait to fight, to help my family destroy decepticons and save lives. To have my own stories to tell..."

"But?"

"Theres no glory in war." She worked her jaw, "there never has been. And someday, when you are older and have really seen the worst parts of it, you'll understand."

"But I have seen the war. I was there, fighting." He argued quietly. Grimlock eyed him, but kept his mouth shut when Sundance pressed a hand to his back.

"Not the worst of it," She corrected.

Solaris raised his optic ridges, "And what would be the worst of it?" He bit down on his tongue when the words slipped out, cursing himself for pushing her. He already _knew _what the worst of it was. He'd heard horror stories about thousands of their own mechs screaming in agony, left to fall apart in a field wet with energon.

"This is," She whispered, optics back on Backlash, "when you lose all hope in one day."

Solaris stopped walking, widened optics falling on Backlash. Sundance didn't pause to let him catch up, or even look back at him. She almost herded Grimlock towards the base. Solaris stared at them until they vanished inside the building, lost to the world around him as it sank in.

He had seen victory today, but now he realized that he may have been the only one.

* * *

Sundance walked close beside Grimlock. She was so close to him that she could drape an arm around his lower back, which was about as high as she could reach on the slagging mech. She kept a hand pressed against it instead, almost like she was pushing him forward. Really, the contact made her feel better, and it wasn't lost on her how much the big aft had grown on her recently.

She could still see Backlash's spark. More clearly than before, actually. And that was amazing, after being blocked out for so long and spending hours wondering if she'd ever see it's light again. And he had been responsive to her, reaching back at one point tentatively like he was checking to make sure she was still there. Once he had made sure that he wasn't alone, he'd settled inside the nest her spark and the rest of their family's sparks had made around him. Since then, he'd been quiet.

Sundance had tried to reach him again, just to feel him move. But he didn't return the tug like he usually did, he didn't even shift towards her. And it was worrying her. Backlash was always responsive to his family, even when he was deep in recharge. If someone needed him, he'd be up in seconds, telling them that he was on their way. Now his spark seemed in a state of stasis itself. It was one of the reasons why she was practically leaning on Grimlock.

The other reason was because she was tired, and _primus _her legs were killing her. Grimlock supported her weight as he carried her brother effortlessly, like he was happy to, and never once complained about the slow pace her exhaustion was forcing them to keep.

Sundance tilted her head up when she sensed Swoop dart past overhead, eager to return to a base he hadn't seen in years. Seeing him reminded her of the other two dinobots, who were trudging along in the rear with their own unconscious autobots to carry. Between them and a few spots behind Grimlock and Sundance, her creators were walking, an arm wrapped around each other's waist. Somewhere further behind them was Flashback, who was talking to a now online Wheeljack.

Sundance's fingers stroked over Grimlock's warm armor as she sank deep into her thoughts. She thought about the battle, the outcome and how lucky they were that no one was offline aside Viral. She thought about how many more had been damaged in the fray. Then she thought about Shockwave, his end and the relief she'd felt when she finally broke through the chaos around Backlash's spark.

Grimlock had offered to carry him.

The memory made her smile. He had been crammed up against the wall with his head to it, like a child eavesdropping through a door. When mechs started to ferry the wounded out of their safe hold, he had wordlessly walked over to Backlash, transformed, and picked the younger mech up in the most gentle way possible. It had shocked them all at first, and Jolt nearly had a spark attack, but Grimlock turned away before anything could be said and looked at her expectantly. Why he had done it, she didn't know.

Grimlock had never expressed any interest in being kind to her family. Pits, he was hardly nice to _her. _The behavior put her off, but she had followed him anyway when he followed the train of autobots out of the canyon and up into open air.

Now that Solaris had disappeared, and it was just the three of them, she asked. "Why are you carrying him."

Grimlock tilted his head towards her, listening. "I don't need a reason."

She narrowed her optics at him, "I've never seen you bother with picking someone up besides me." Her voice became irritated, "and by the way, thats still _not _okay."

He scoffed, "You are easy to carry, and you are my femme. I can pick you up whenever I want."

She resisted the urge smack him right in the middle of his broad back as hard as she could. "You're not answering my question, mech."

"I don't have to, femme."

Sundance ground her dentals, glaring at him. She'd never met someone that could turn her mood completely around in no time flat, or someone that was so hard headed. "You're such a pain in my aft."

He rumbled. Sundance seethed in silence, turning her optics away. She didn't look up even when he glanced down at her. When the quiet stretched out for a few long minutes, he ordered, "Speak."

Sundance rolled her optics. _Bastard. _She kept her mouth shut. Finally, once they were stepping through the debris to enter the base, he caved. "I carry him because he is a warrior."

Sundance blinked, head snapping up to stare at him in confusion. "_Everyone_ is a warrior here."

"Not every warrior is your brother."

Sundance fell quiet, unable to look away from him. He kept going.

"And you are my femme, and I want you to be happy. He makes you happy."

"Is this some stupid plan to win my spark?" Sundance challenged.

"Yes." He admitted without pause. Sundance actually stopped walking to stare at him. He turned his head to look at her, though she couldn't make out his expression because he as wearing that ridiculous mask. "Is it working?"

Sundance folded her arms over her chest, optics squinting at him. She answered, "Maybe."

"Inside, femme," He said, though there was no authority or edge to his voice. It was a tone that was becoming familiar to her, and she realized that she liked it. A lot more than the one he used when he was shouting at his soldiers. Sundance started after him, walking with him through the base. It was a ways to the med bay, and there was debris and even a few corpses along the way, all of which belonged to burrowers that had been neatly sliced in half. _Backlash. _

Sundance let Grimlock into the big room first, and stepped inside. Her optics narrowed when she saw the area, seeing that something was off immediately. All of the berths but two had been shoved against the walls. The one in the middle of the room was one of the larger ones, usually reserved for a dinobot or Optimus himself, but metal clasps had been bolted down to it like cuffs. A few paces to the right of it, was the second berth. It was covered in different tools, some she had seen her father or Ratchet use. Others looked more like things used to torture. Sundance ground her dentals, remembering what Flashback had told them about his stay as a decepticon prisoner.

Shockwave had been planning to use him as another experiment, to ruin his processor and spark just as he had done with Sundance. The very thought made her wish that the 'con was still alive, just so she could offline him again.

Grimlock started towards the berth in the middle, but Sundance beat him to it, "Not that one."

"Why."

"Because I said so," She snapped, showing the heavy berth aside as she started towards a smaller one in the corner that didn't have chains and bonds attached to it. Grimlock grunted at her but followed, almost dropping her brother unto it once she had moved it away from the wall. Sundance leaned over Backlash, grasping his shoulder to guide him unto his back, "If Ratchet finds you in here, he'll shove a container of wrenches up your aft."

"I won't leave you."

Sundance vented quietly. _Of course you won't. _"Theres not enough room-"

He stomped over to stand right against her, "I will _make _room."

"Do you _know _what personal space means?" She asked, raising her optic ridges at him, "back up, mech, before I _make _you move."

He leaned down, getting right in her face. Sundance bristled, glaring at him. He challenged, "You can do nothing to me."

Sundance snorted, "Don't tempt me." He came down closer, until his mouth guard was only a few inches away from her nose plates. Her optics narrowed at him, "Watch yourself, _mech._"

He scoffed, and she had a feeling that he was grinning really big behind his mask. She was raising her hand to shove his face back when the doors hissed open. Voices filtered through, then stopped. She nearly jumped when Flashback exclaimed, "_Whoa!_"

She twisted to look at him. He had both hands raised, Wheeljack standing beside him and partially leaning on his shoulder. The older mech had a confused look on his face, but Flashback appeared almost horrified. He said, "Whoa, _what _is going on in here? I Feel like I just walked in on something dirty." he looked at Wheeljack, "Do you feel like you just walked in on something dirty? Because uh, I feel like that. Primus, the shit that goes on behind closed doors."

Sundance vented sharply, ignoring the growl of warning that left Grimlock. Instead, she reached out blindly behind her until her palm smacked over the dinobot's mouth guard, and she managed to push him back with a hard shove, "Flashback. _Nothing _was happening-"

"I need to go scrub my optics, and my processor," He continued, "you two need to calm down before-"

"_Flashback._ For pit's sake," She hissed, "we were just talking."

"Right...because everyone talks with their faces touching like that."

"We were not-"

"Any closer and you would have been kissing him, for real."

"-_Touching._" Sundance tensed when Grimlock moved closer to her, almost bowing over her as he glared at the two mechs. His chest armor now brushed her horns, his arms hung on either side of her like shields. Flashback pointed.

"That right there is _touching, _sister."

"How odd," Wheeljack finally muttered, blinking owlishly at them. "I had thought that there was some sort of relationship between the two of you, but I didn't know it was this advanced."

Sundance's optics widened. "_Advanced?_" She elbowed the mech in the stomach, but he didn't budge. "There is nothing _advanced _going on here-"

"But there is a relationship," Wheeljack interrupted, optics brightening. "Young love."

_WHAT in the pit-for fragging-_ Sundance vented loudly in irritation. She tried shoving Grimlock back again, but the big aft wouldn't so much as flinch. Flashback waggled his optic ridges, "So, uh, all those secret trips to earth over the years, huh? I know what you were doing now...kinda wish I didn't."

"You're not too old for a beating," Sundance warned, reaching up with both arms to grab Grimlock's face and push it back, "and we weren't doing _anything. _I was about to kick him in the head, but that was it."

"Denial. Shes in so much denial." Flashback shifted in the doorway, offering Wheeljack more support. The scientist nodded eagerly.

"Yes, all the young femmes go through it, I think."

"I'm not going through _anything-_" She tried again.

Flashback grinned, "Liar, liar, armor on fire."

Sundance glared at him, "_You're _fixing to _be_ on fire."

He giggled like a little sparkling, "Gotta catch me first."

"I'm pretty damn sure that I can catch you," Sundance hissed. She kept shoving at Grimlock's face, but the dinobot didn't take the hint. He crowded _closer, _if it were possible, and rumbled. "Pit, all of you mechs are useless."

"Hey, I wasn't the one caught sucking face in the med bay." Flashback said.

"I'm about to get you, runt," Sundance swore.

"Yeah, whatever. You can't even get away from that dirty nonsense with your boyfriend long enough-"

With a huff, Sundance sprung away from Grimlock, powerful legs lifting her into the air and unto the edge of Backlash's berth. She stepped over him quickly and dropped back down to charge towards the doorway. Flashback yelped in surprise and turned on one heel to dart down the hallway. With no one to lean on, Wheeljack stumbled over to the doorframe and leaned against it, optics wide and bright with laughter as Sundance slipped past him and tore out into the hallway.

She spotted the rich blue armor of her brother before he vanished around a corner, then ran after him. She weaved and ducked past the other autobots, steadily gaining ground on her brother, who was lost between rolling with laughter and screaming violent curses.

* * *

The light burned when he came online.

It hurt his optics, sending a sharp pain through his already aching processor. He closed them again for a moment, taking a slow breath. Everything hurt, from his feet all the way up to his helm. He was heavy, and his systems onlined and cycled one by one. They were slow, but working. His first instinct was to run a thorough diagnostic on his physical condition. He didn't.

Opening his optics again, he avoided looking directly at the source of artificial light in the area, instead turning his head enough to stare at one of the spotless white walls instead. He studdied the pattern of the cement between the bricks, then lowered his gaze to the body of a mech sprawled out on a berth several paces from where he lay. He took in the loud colors of the mech's frame, and his processor told him, _autobot med bay. _

Which meant that they had reclaimed the base. It also meant that they had won the battle.

Something told him that this was good, this had been the goal of everything that had transpired in the past few days. They had been fighting for their lives and for the autobot's home, both of which had nearly been lost. This was a victory. This was something worth feeling proud about.

And yet...he felt nothing.

He remembered everything, though some pieces came to him much slower than others. Some parts of the battle he buried before he even really thought about them, locking them up and hiding them away in a dark place in the back of his processor. They were things he wanted to forget, right now. They needed to stay hidden, along with the emotions he'd felt in such memories.

Like bright blue optics, a shade so rich it reminded him of the open sky. A color he hadn't seen since he was a sparkling.

Someone speaking with feeling, saying his name over and over again like it was her favorite word to use. The way how she turned to him quickly to tell him whenever she remembered something trivial, and how she had been so proud of herself for it.

_Stop. _

He blinked slowly. The command was just a whisper in his thoughts, but they stopped nonetheless. His face shifted into a toneless expression with practiced ease. _Bury her. _He turned away from the memories, throwing up impenetrable walls around his processor and spark. He became distantly aware of the shock coming from his siblings and his creators. They had been holding him close, and he had suddenly shut them off, separated them from him so abruptly it stung. He felt bad for it, but said nothing to them.

He didn't think he could.

_Don't think. Just do. _He followed the routine he'd built up in the early years of his life. He made his processor quiet, allowing himself to lay in silence without the burden of thinking, of dwelling on things that could have been different. Whenever he slipped, whenever her flickering optics rose to the front of his processor, he brutally stamped down on them until he could hardly breath with the effort.

_Stop. Bury her. Don't think._

The doors slid open with a familiar hiss. He didn't look until he felt a weak pull on his spark, alerting him that his family was nearby. His optics slid across the room to land on his mother as she walked towards him. Her gaze was worried, and there was a glint of pain in them. She came to his side immediately and brought a hand down to his face. Her fingers curled over his helm, shielding his optics from the light. The ache in his processor soothed some from the gesture. She said, "How are you, sweetspark?"

The answer was automatic and toneless. "I'm fine."

"Your spark says otherwise."

"I will survive." He assured with little feeling. "I always survive."

She shifted to sit beside him on the berth, optics lowering to his side, where the most pressure in his body was. He knew that he was ripped wide open there, he could still recall the panic he'd felt when Scourge got his hands on him.

_Don't think._

He cleared his thoughts. It became a little bit easier when her cool fingertips passed over the sore parts of his helm soothingly. "I'm sorry, Backlash."

_Stop. _

He stared up at her quietly, holding her gaze. She moved her palm to his cheek, her voice became a cracked whisper. "I'm _sorry._"

"Theres nothing to be sorry about." He didn't want to hear this.

"Its not your fault, Backlash."

He blinked at her, vision blurring as the blue optics, despite his efforts, returned to the front of his processor. Not green, not malevolent. It was the first time he'd seen them since he was in his second frame, and they had been clear and honest as they flickered and faded. The numbness within him came alive with pain. A deep, angry, consuming pain. He struggled to hide it, to gain control and shove everything back down before it swallowed him whole.

"You tried to save her, so many times...don't blame yourself for what happened."

_Stop. _

He shuttered his optics and once again struggled to wipe her from his processor.

_Bury her. Don't think. _

He focused on his intakes, slowing them down. He counted them, over and over again until it was the only thing he could think of. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _

Still, whispered words reached him, echoing in his processor and the pit inside his spark. Her last words, the last thing she told him before she offlined right in his arms. Her memory burned like an open wound, no matter how deep he buried her, no matter how hard he tried to hide her.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, love to you all. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for taking the time to do so and *hopefully* review. :)**

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Flashback winced, straightening. A few passing autobots gave him an odd look when he shamelessly rubbed at his sore aft, where Sundance had cracked her tail like a whip across his armor. He huffed, casting his sister a glare. She was still standing there, arms crossed over her chest and red optics narrowed. He groaned, "On the aft? Really?"

"You wouldn't turn and face me, so I couldn't just smack you on the helm. No," She snorted, "you kept running like a coward."

"I'm not a coward! You're the one that was making out with the fraggin' king of the dinobots-" He paused, wincing when the connection he'd made with his brother's spark was suddenly snuffed out. Panic took him, and for a horrifying second, he thought that Backlash had offlined. He grew still, optics wide.

Sundance was rigid across from him, optics shuttered. She vented deeply, "Backlash is awake."

Flashback let out a breath of air, realizing that he could still see the faint light of his brother's tortured spark through the wall that had been thrown up between them. "He's up," Flashback agreed with a nod, "and so are those fucking walls. He just _loves _to block us out, doesn't he?"

Sundance sent him a look, optics soft with worry, "Thats how he deals with these things." She turned away from him to start walking back towards the base, "and no matter how much we hate it, we can't change it."

Grumbling, Flashback followed her. "At least he's acting like himself. Thats a good sign, after all the shit thats happened."

"He'll be alright," Sundance said quietly.

Flashback nodded, though he knew deep in his spark that his brother was far from alright. They made it to the doors when Flashback stepped ahead of his sister. He needed to get to his brother as soon as possible, to see for himself that Backlash was still online and even conscious. He was forced to stop and make a u-turn when Grimlock burst through the doors, optics as cold as ice.

Flashback threw his arms up in the air, "What the _fuck!_ Is there like a chain or something keeping you two linked?! Is it even _possible_ to keep you separated?!"

Sundance sent her brother an amused look before turning to Grimlock, "What are you doing out here?"

Grimlock approached her, wordlessly shoving Flashback out of the way until he was standing directly in front of her. Flashback cursed violently behind him, glaring angrily at the dinobot. Unaffected, Grimlock raised his huge hands. His fingers twitched, like he wanted to grab her. Sundance slid out of his range in a few wide steps. She pointed at him, "No."

"You wanted me to pick you up before." He stated.

"Primus, I've been turned into a third wheel," Flashback huffed, "I'm going!"

"Then go!" Sundance waved him off, "I'll be there soon."

Grimlock shifted and she faced him again, "That was a one time thing, Grim, its not happening again."

"You can do nothing to stop me."

"I can ignore you for the rest of the day." She paused, then added, "I could also tell Swoop you like to cuddle."

Grimlock squatted down suddenly, so that he was optic-level with her. Sundance blinked when his mouth guard slid back. He was grinning. Sundance took in his expression, and said slowly, "I'm threatening you. If I tell that flying idiot, everyone well know in an hour...Why are you smiling? Stop it."

"You are my femme."

Sundance blinked again. Grimlock leaned closer.

"You will always be mine."

"...Maybe," Sundance said slowly, voice soft.

"No maybe." He muttered, "what are you thinking."

Sundance hummed quietly. Grimlock reached for her again, but she didn't move away. His grin grew. Instead of grabbing her and tucking her under his arm to parade her through base, he grasped her tail. She tensed at the touch, not used to 'bots touching her tail, especially so close to the spade-shaped energon blade at the tip. He lifted it, and she started, "Grimlock."

"Femme."

"What are you doing?"

"You are letting your tail touch the ground." He said simply, "I have never seen you let it touch the ground before."

Sundance stared at him, confused. She glanced down, and sure enough, she had been dragging it around. She could see the trails in the sand beside her foot prints. "I don't let it touch the ground." She objected. He was holding it in his hands, keeping it from laying in the sand. She narrowed her optics, a sudden exhaustion taking over her. Her legs were screaming at her, and the longer she stood there trying to figure out just why she had been dragging her tail, the heavier her body became. _I'm...tired. _Sundance looked back up at Grimlock's face. She said the thought out loud, like it would explain it to him, "I'm tired."

The grin disappeared. He frowned instead. He dropped her tail and placed his hands on her sides and, before she realized what he was doing, lifted her up off the ground. Sundance vented in irritation, "_Mech, _What did I just tell you about picking me up?!"

"Not to do it."

"Then _why_ are you-" She stopped, becoming rigid when he brought her to his chest plates. She felt the power of his spark through his thick armor, it's heat burned through him to warm her armor. Sundance grew still, unable to fight or speak as the mech turned on one heel and stomped back into the base. She thought to speak up, to make him put her down before her father saw him toting her around. She even opened her mouth to say the words, but found that she couldn't.

She couldn't get past how strongly Grimlock's spark was pulling at her, or the sudden sense of safety that flooded through her. The feelings were strong, but what frightened her was the way her frame reacted to it. Her spark heated and thrummed in her chest, falling into an even rhythm with his. Grimlock tightened his hold on her like he somehow knew, and let out a low, rolling sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

Sundance clamped her mouth shut, stiff in his arms. Grimlock didn't speak to her, so all she heard was the low drone of his spark. She tried to block it out, understanding flooding through her. His spark was calling out to her, and hers was responding. It was the first time she'd felt this way, but she knew what it meant.

It was different than the first insistent tugs of her brothers when they were brought into the world, and it was different than the gentle pull of her father's spark when he made the parent bond. This call was raw and primal, and it made her feel weak. It was attraction, the sort that went beyond simply liking a mech, and it was freaking her the pit out.

Sundance ground her dentals and shifted, trying to shove away from his chest. _This is bad, _she thought, fists pressed into his chest plates to push her out and away from his singing spark, _I can't. Can't do this. Stop. _She adjusted to break out of his hold, and ordered, "Put me down." Her voice was tense and cold, as if she were talking to an enemy. _Its moving too fast. It needs to stop._

Grimlock paused, big head tilting slightly to glance at her. She met his hidden optics, hating that she couldn't see them. He said, "Why." Then he tightened his grip on her armor, and started walking again. Sundance vented sharply.

"Because I said so."

"No."

"_Grimlock._"

"Femme."

"I won't tell you again," She bit out.

"Why are you angry. You were not angry a minute ago." He wasn't letting her go. Sundance huffed.

"I'm angry because you picked me up."

"It should make you feel happier."

Sundance blinked, stunned. Her optics were round, fixed on his face, but he wasn't looking back. He was muttering now, like he was afraid to say it out loud. "I hurt when you are not close. You make my spark happier. If we are close, we should be happy. Are you not happy with me?"

Sundance's spark clenched painfully with guilt, and she looked elsewhere. _Pit-spawned, aft-faced, stomping..._She shuttered her optics. _Why is this happening? Why now, with him? _When she felt his optics on her, waiting for an answer, she said, "I..._am_ happy with you."

"Why are you angry."

"Because I don't know _why _I'm happy with you," Sundance said, "Primus, none of this should be right-"

"It doesn't need to be."

Sundance held her breath, listening. Grimlock went on, turning down a hall. They were now deep inside the base, approaching the wing of the building that held everyone's personal quarters. "Why is there a reason?" He asked, "I do not understand. Why can't you just be happy. You don't need a reason."

Sundance looked past the heavy armor of his arms. She was still leaning away from his chest, but she had stopped trying to climb out of his hands. "Please, Grimlock," She said quietly, "put me down."

He grunted some sort of response before arguing, "You are wounded. Your legs cannot take anymore walking."

"Then I'll crawl."

"My femme will _not_ crawl." He shifted her frame up higher, forcing her closer to his chest. Sundance's intakes hitched when she felt his spark yanking at her again.

"_Why_ are you doing this?" Sundance snapped, "Just-"

He abruptly turned and stepped into one of the doorways. The sensor on the door registered his signature before accepting it. With a low hiss, the huge doors slid open. Grimlock stepped inside and promptly dropped her unto a wide berth. Sundance landed on her side with an irritated vent. She was pushing herself up to snap at him when he flopped down beside her. She opened her mouth to call him an aft, but he slung a big arm around her and drug her close to his body. He said, "You argue too much."

Sundance glared vehemently at him, "I'm fixing to show you 'too much'_._"

Grimlock grinned at her, "Recharge, femme. You fought hard today."

Sundance wanted to fight him, to wiggle out of his hold and take off like a bat out of hell down the hall so she could get away from the closeness of his spark. She ended up relaxing against him instead, exhaustion once again setting in as his spark sang her into a deep recharge.

* * *

Flashback was still rubbing his aft when he made it to the med bay. His blue optics were narrowed, and he paused at the door. He was debating on whether or not to reach for his brother through the sibling bond, even if it was just to brush the walls the younger mech had thrown up around his spark.

Flashback hated those walls.

He'd hated them since the first day Backlash had built them up, years ago when they were both still in their sparkling frames. He hated them because they ruined part of the bond between them. He could hardly think past them, back when his little brother had been free and happy. Backlash used to follow him and their sister _every where._ Then, the tragedy had happened. Lotus, by some freak turn of events, had become Viral. Backlash had stopped smiling, and forced himself to become an adult long before it was his time. As he had grown, the mech had only become more and more distant.

And Flashback hatedthat, too.

Flashback vented softly, cursing the burrowers and all the trouble they'd caused. He cursed the 'cons while he was at it, because if it wasn't for them none of his family would have been grounded to the moon in the first place. Shaking his head clear of any bad thoughts, Flashback stepped inside.

The med bay was full of autobots. Every berth was occupied, even the one Shockwave had him strapped down to not more than a day or two ago. Flashback glanced at it and shuddered. "Thank Primus all of this shit is over," He muttered to himself, looking away from it. Wheeljack waved at him from across the room.

"Flashback!" He called. His optics were bright with laughter, "she didn't hurt you too bad, did she?"

"Just a smack," Flashback answered, once again kneading his aft, "its gonna sting for weeks, though."

The inventor laughed, "Sundance has always had some fire in her." Flashback grinned at that, then turned away when he heard Ratchet start cursing violently.

The medic was standing over Hotshot's damaged frame, both hands replaced by tools as he worked. Hotshot was unconscious, stretched out across the berth with almost every plate of armor on his chest and torso removed. Flashback winced at the damage. The older warrior had gotten himself torn up pretty bad.

Flashback felt the subtle tug on his spark that told him he was close to his sibling. He put all of the autobots from his processor then, ignoring friendly calls or waves as he walked past a number of snipers, scouts, and warriors. His optics were set on Backlash now, who, above all odds, was _sitting up_.

At first, Flashback was relieved. If he was aware and able to support himself, then it was a good sign. Then the relief became anger, and he practically stormed all the way to Backlash's berth. The younger mech had his head down, optics shuttered. He didn't move to acknowledge Flashback until he was right there. Flashback stopped beside Backlash, back straight and hands clenched at his sides. He opened his mouth to start yelling at his brother for scaring the pit out of him and their family.

Backlash shifted, turning his head ever so slightly to eye Flashback from the corner of his optics, and Flashback stilled.

It was the first time Flashback had seen his brother's optics in years. They were the same as he remembered, bright red like Sundance's, and soft in shape like their mother's. At the same time, they were completely different. These optics were impassive, completely void of expression. There was no life in them, no light. Flashback's processor suddenly turned backwards, going back in time when they used to be so happy.

Backlash held his gaze for a moment, never looking away from his optics. He greeted, voice as quiet and monotone as ever, "Hello, brother."

Flashback's spark clenched violently in his chest. He stepped forward, moving without thought, and hugged Backlash as tight as he could around the shoulders. Backlash stiffened, but Flashback didn't care. He squeezed tighter, swallowing thickly. "_Primus_," He breathed, shuttering his optics. The words came out broken, like he was the one suffering with a wide hole in his body, "I...I thought-You scared the _fuck _out of me, Backlash!"

Backlash was rigid, unused to the contact. Flashback was half afraid that he'd pull back. He didn't. "Don't," Flashback whispered, "EVER do that to us again." He released him, glaring into his brother's optics, "or I will _burn _your aft."

"I've never been the easy one to kill," Backlash deadpanned, meeting his glare without blinking.

"That doesn't make you invincible."

"No." Backlash agreed, "but it makes me resilient."

Flashback watched him carefully, then bumped him on the shoulder, "Scoot."

Backlash gave him a look but obeyed, shifting across the berth until there was enough room for  
Flashback to sit beside him. Flashback turned so that he was facing the same way as his brother, both of their backs to the wall. For a long time, he just sat there, staring out at the med bay. Backlash returned to looking down at his hands on the berth, still glowing faintly with energon. Whether it was his or a decepticon's, Flashback didn't know.

Flashback blinked when Backlash said suddenly, "Are you going to tell me the same thing mom did?"

"I don't know yet. What did she tell you?" Flashback asked. Backlash didn't answer, optics still fixed on his hands. Flashback vented quietly before reaching around to grab a clean towel that was hanging from the bars on the berth. He took Backlash's hand and started to scrub the thick coat of energon off. Again, his brother tensed.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my baby brother," Flashback snapped, "hold still."

"Flashback...don't."

Flashback kept at it, "Why."

"You don't have to do this." There was an odd note in Backlash's voice, one Flashback couldn't identify. The older of the brothers shook his head.

"Its my job, 'Lash." Flashback said without looking at him, "you know, the big-brother job. I gotta take care of you." Backlash held still for a moment before he slowly pulled his hands away, forming fists to press his knuckles into the berth on either side of him. Flashback opened his mouth to cut him a sharp remark, but stopped when he caught the dull sheen of more energon on Backlash's arms. His optics shifted from his arms to his shoulders, also coated in it. It was down his chest plates, his abdomen and even his leg plating. It was _all over _him. Stripes of it were streaked down his face, like he'd been sprayed with it.

Flashback knew instinctively that whoever this energon belonged to was offline. To completely cover a mech in it, to lay a coat on his armor so thick it dulled the shine, was just too much. Raising his optic ridges, Flashback said, "Did you catch you a 'con or something while I was lookin' for help? You're _covered _in energon. Why haven't they cleaned you up yet? Couldn't this stuff get in your wounds and make them infected?"

Backlash was silent, something shifted in his gaze. Flashback studied him, then said slowly, "...It wasn't a 'con, was it?" Flashback ground his dentals, hating himself for saying the words, "It was Viral." There was no reply.

Flashback felt a tired ache settle in his frame. He raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head, "Pits." He leaned back until his shoulders met the wall, tossing the towel to the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, spark squeezing in sympathy for his brother. He said suddenly, "I wish I'd seen it."

Backlash physically jolted beside him. The sudden movement nearly scared Flashback right off the berth, and he said quickly, "Not _that_!" He shifted back to his spot, venting as he did so. He cut Backlash a look in time to see the glint of pure agony in his face plates before he hid it. Flashback squeezed the edge of the berth, realizing that it was the most emotion he'd seen on his brother's face since they were young. "I mean," He explained, "I wish I'd seen her change. I wish that I had been there to-" Flashback cut himself off, when he couldn't think of a way to say it. _I wish I'd been there to see Lotus come back. I wish I'd been there to see you with your best friend again. I wish I'd been there so I could know her, so I could see you happy again._

"You were right."

Flashback blinked, looking at him. The words were so soft they were almost inaudible, and they were heavy with emotion. Backlash was back to staring at his hands, but now Flashback knew why. Backlash's optics narrowed, half way shuttered and becoming dull. "It was really just her," He whispered, "she remembered. It was not just Shockwave and his tricks. Not even he could fake the blue her optics turned."

Backlash slowly closed his hands into fists, "I should have listened to you." Flashback stared at him, shocked. Backlash looked back at him now, optic ridges drawn down in defeat. "You've always been right about these things," He added.

Flashback didn't speak, so Backlash returned his attention to the femme's energon on his arms, "I keep trying to bury her but she won't stay hidden. I can't forget her like before."

Flashback tried to think of something to say. Seconds passed before he started, speaking slowly, "Thats because you're _not_ supposed to forget her, 'Lash." Flashback said, "you weren't _ever_ supposed to forget her. What happened was...horrible. But even if Shockwave messed with her processor, in the end, it was all _her_."

Backlash's jaw clenched. Flashback narrowed his optics, "We all thought that she was gone, but Lotus came back to you...and you. You were starting to go back to her, too, weren't you?"

A heavy quiet met him, and Flashback glanced elsewhere. He knew Backlash wouldn't answer. He rarely responded to such questions. He jumped slightly when Backlash finally relented, and said, "Yes. I..." The taller mech paused, like he was struggling to say it, "I was...beginning to trust her again."

Flashback grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"You sound like mother."

"Yeah, well," Flashback motioned with one hand, "I _am _sorry. If I could just change things...I would give anything to fix this. Pit, 'Lash, I should never have left you. I should have stayed right there-it was fucking stupid to just abandon you like that. Hell, the only one that could fight was her. Paradox wasn't going to do anything, and you couldn't either."

"You needed to stop the burrowers."

"Someone would have gotten them."

"Its not your fault."

Flashback cut him a hard look, "Its not _your _fault, either."

Backlash's optics narrowed, his face smoothed out into that familiar toneless expression. Flashback could practically feel him fortifying the walls around his spark, and knew instantly that this was _not _what Backlash wanted to hear. Flashback pushed on anyway before the younger mech could end the conversation, "Stop blaming yourself for these things. You can't control what happens, you couldn't then and you can't now."

"She offlined defending me," Backlash bit out angrily, "how is the fault _not _mine?"

"Its _not._ Being too beat up to fight isn't the problem. The fucking decepticons were the problem. If you want to blame someone, blame _them. _I'm so sick of you hating yourself over everything that happened between you two. _You _were the one that tried to save her when her spark shattered. We all knew that she wouldn't make it, but you wouldn't give up on her. She was coming apart and you kept following her every where, picking up the pieces and trying your damned hardest to fix her. You couldn't leave her. You couldn't stand it. And I used to ask what the hell you were doing, thinking that you could save her when it was so fucking obvious that she wasn't the same, that she would _never_ come back and be your friend."

"Stop." Backlash hissed, "stop talking." Flashback felt his spark recoil from behind the walls. It was swelling back up with pain, and he hated himself for causing it. But he couldn't stop.

"She was Viral. Lotus was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Ever. And everyone believed it. Everyone but you." Flashback shuttered his optics, "Pits, you wouldn't accept it. Not until she nearly offlined you on the moon."

"_Stop."_

"And even then, you didn't get it. You went _back. _You were different, changing. You started trusting everyone less, you built up those stupid fucking walls. But you _still _went after her. And up until this week, you were the only one still looking for her in the caverns." Flashback opened his optics, voice becoming quiet, "I used to think that you were fucking insane, but...I think I understand now. Maybe you don't, but I do." He gazed at the pristine white wall across from them, sinking into his realization. "You've never been able to let her go, Backlash. All these years...all the days you spent walking the caverns...you were still trying to find a way to save her."

Backlash was still. When Flashback glanced at him, his expression was unreadable, optics distant. "Are you going to blame yourself for that, too?" He challenged, "for hoping that someday, she would come back?"

"There was never hope," Backlash said suddenly.

"Then how the fuck did she remember you?" Flashback squinted at him, "how the fuck, after she lost her processor, did she say 'Backlash', and _know _that it was _your _name? She was your only friend. You were probably her only friend, too. And you _followed _her until she remembered who you were, even when it took years to do it. Don't you get it, 'Lash? You _did _save her. I was wrong. _Everyone_ was wrong. She came back, and she offlined protecting you because in the end she couldn't let you go, either."

"Do you really want to bury that?" Flashback said, "you really want to forget it?"

Before Backlash could react, Ratchet came their way with a scowl on his face. Flashback took in his expression and grinned at the medic, "Eh, whats up, doc?"

"Never heard that one before," Ratchet said, rolling his optics, "your brother needs rest. He should not be _upright," _He shot Backlash a look, "he shouldn't even be talking. I've already had to ask your creators to leave."

Flashback blinked, "What if he needs a spark to lean on?"

"Then I will call for you. Until then, get out of my med bay. Theres barely room for the crowd already in here. Out."

"Geez," Flashback said dramatically, standing up. "Take care of 'em."

"I will," Ratchet promised, turning to Backlash, "and _you. _Lay back and recharge. You've already expended too much energy."

Flashback moved back, watching as Ratchet guided the younger mech down. He hung around until Backlash's optics closed and he slipped into recharge. He managed to tear himself away then, leaving the med bay to go see what sort of trouble Solaris and Warhammer were getting into.

* * *

Demona shifted the slight femme to one arm as she approached the far wall of the wash racks. There was a few tables there, holding neatly folded autobot-sized towels and different containers of cleaning solutions and waxes. Paradox was leaning against her tiredly, pale optics watching as she moved all the contents of one table to the other. Then she pulled it out unto the floor, beneath one of the shower heads. Paradox said, "You don't have to do this, youngling."

"No." Demona said, "but I want to."

Paradox was tense. "_Why _are you doing this."

Demona glanced at her, "Does it bother you?"

"...No." Paradox shifted when Demona set her on the table, leaning heavily on her arm, "I am just...unaccustomed to being taken care of."

Demona's optics softened with sadness as she leaned over the table to hit the switch on the shower. Luke warm liquid fell over them, a mixture of cleaning solution and water. "How long were you with the decepticons?"

"Shockwave found me buried in Galvatron's chest," Paradox explained. Demona pressed a hand to her side to hold her up, and Paradox lifted her only working arm to raise a hand to the spray. Her pale optics narrowed as it streaked through the old grime and energon caked on her armor. "He recognized me and brought me to his underground base where he put me back together."

"He didn't do a good job," Demona remarked.

"No. He did the minimum. He didn't want me strong enough to oppose him. He kept me there for years, and used me as his lackey."

Demona lowered her free hand to scrub at the mess on Paradox's legs. "Pit spawned mech," She bit out, "Shockwave has hurt my family so many times on this planet..."

"Its over now," Paradox soothed, "your sparkling carved through him." She started to work on her armor, an odd sense of numbness overcoming her as it the dirt washed away to reveal white. "I could hardly believe how much she's grown. I was sure she wouldn't grow taller than you."

Demona smiled, "I think she surprised all of us."

"And your sons. I thought that your spark was too damaged to have another sparkling."

"It was. Angelus healed it."

Paradox paused. "She healed it?"

"After you fell...everyone thought you were offline. I was in stasis, and I saw her in my dreams."

Paradox sank into her thoughts for a long moment. She moved from her arm to her side armor before she spoke up again, "Angelus must have visited you before she passed."

"Is it strange?"

"Is what strange?" Paradox looked over her shoulder at the younger femme.

"Not feeling her inside your spark anymore."

"...I have never truly adjusted to it. As different as we were, she was part of me. Its different without her." Silence met her answer, and Paradox asked, tone almost cautious, "Are you disappointed?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I am just Paradox now," She said slowly, "the femme that carried you is gone, completely."

Demona gave her a look, "Angelus wasn't the one that saved my life over and over again. She may be my true creator, but you are the one that came back. You are the one that fought for me. You're just as much as my parent as she is."

Paradox stilled.

"The war should be over," Demona started, changing subjects, "Where will you go?"

"I've already told you," Paradox shifted slightly when Demona turned her attention to her back plating, "I will stay with you. I don't even remember what living in peace feels like. It's been so long...I'm not sure if I can make the change."

"For most of my life," Demona said quietly, "Megatron ruled me. From the day I was strong enough to walk, he bent and broke me until he filled me with anger and trained me to offline any autobots in sight. When he finally called me to earth, I attacked Prime and tried my hardest to offline him. Now I am one of them. I was created to slaughter, but I found peace instead."

Paradox smiled wryly, "We're almost the same, aren't we? Given life only to reap the sparks of the entire autobot faction, yet here we are..."

"Standing in the autobot wash racks after fighting for their cause," Demona added in the same tone. "Has Ratchet seen you yet?"

"No." Paradox lowered her optics, "I've avoided him and Prime."

"You can't hide from them forever."

"I don't know what they'll think of me."

Demona stepped back, turning towards the shower head to turn it off. The spray dwindled to a drip. Paradox kept her senses on the younger femme when she left her side to retrieve one of the towels across the room. Her optics traced over her arm, clean, white armor gleaming in the artificial light. She realized that she hadn't seen the surface of her armor in several years. She felt lighter, too, and what joints that were still functional on her body moved much more smoothly. She said quietly, "Thank you, Demona."

"Your welcome," Demona came back, handing her one of the soft towels. Paradox took it and started to wipe her armor down, trying to ignore the ugly dark smudges her shower had left on the table and the floor. She froze when Demona whispered, "mother."

Slowly, Paradox looked at her, optics wide. The title made her numb spark jump in her chest, and the feeling that flooded through her was one she couldn't quite name. It made her raw, simply because she hadn't felt any real emotion her entire life, and something burned like an open wound inside of her. It took her a moment to realize it was shock, and as she sat there, staring into her lost creation's optics, the rawness became pride. Paradox smiled softly at her.

She knew in that moment that every thing would be okay.

* * *

**So much intense feels in the sparks...They're not fighting so the only way I can torture them is with mind and spark/heart games. But look at them grow. :) **

**Sundance comes slamming face-first into a solid wall of denial. WELL, SORRY PRINCESS. But it wasn't going to stay in the cute sorta-more-than-friends-crush stage for the rest of the story. ****Flashback finally sits down and unloads on Backlash, forcing him to face things differently from a new perspective...we'll see how well that goes next chapter. ****Demona and Paradox finally have some sort of awkward conversation about how things will go, which I've been planning for a while. **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Much love to you all!**

**Demona and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**

**Much love, hope you enjoyed!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Flashback's words never stopped echoing in his head.

They followed him, even in the dark, empty scape that was recharge. Haunting him, screaming all around him. No matter how hard he tried to ignore or block them out, Backlash could find no escape. And it was terrifying him.

Backlash was never one to face a bad memory. He'd learned early in life to bury the tragedy, to put every painful thought and image in a grave so deep they could never be uncovered. It was what he had done when he was in his second frame, and what he had continued to do for most of his existence. It had worked...mostly. His spark and his processor rejected anything that had to do with _her, _the femme that had called him friend. He'd hidden her away, because thinking of her as a sparkling had been so agonizing it nearly crushed him.

He'd made himself focus on other things. Studying, training, tracking Viral across the moon to make sure she wasn't hurting anyone else. Backlash had become so focused on these that he managed to shove Lotus to the very depths of his memory. He had hidden her.

And now she was rising up again.

Backlash could feel the rip in his spark, like the grand canyon dividing the earth. It was sore, swollen, on the verge of shattering. He had realized sometime after they'd all been brought back to base that he was simply too weak to fight the memories. He was too weak to forget his brother's words and too weak to snuff out the constant vision of clear blue optics fading before him. Backlash was positive that this weakness was slowly killing him.

He was broken, his walls, which had protected him and kept everything inside and everyone out, were flawed. Things were squeezing in through the cracks, thoughts were slamming against the weak points, pounding away in his processor until he was numb. He needed to recover. He had to raise the walls up higher, make them stronger. He had to separate himself, forget everything. _Primus, _he just wanted to forget.

He could see her inside his head. She was just a sparkling, as he remembered her before she went insane and spent the rest of their time on the moon trying to offline him. She was looking back at him, optics wide and bright and _blue. _Smiling, she was telling him about her adventures in space with her creator before they landed on the moon. Her voice was small to fit her size, but she made up for it in the way her expressions changed and the way she used her hands to emphasize her words.

He couldn't turn away from her, Backlash realized. All he wanted to do was rest, to have silence and peace and time and a way to leave all of this behind. Yet he couldn't move. He was frozen, trapped and unable to tear his attention away. She paused in her storytelling suddenly, small head tilting. Light glinted off of the elegant curves of her green helm, and she said, _"What are you doing, Backlash?"_

He tensed, intakes hitching. She was changing, growing taller. Plates of her armor fell away like petals dropping from a dying plant. Her arms became long, _too _long, and bare. Her hands and fingers were molded by corrosion, shaping into narrow claws. The helm stayed the same, but the optics became large and unfocused. Blue turned green. Viral hunched over in place of Lotus, crouching down on her haunches like a dog. Her head cocked the other way, and she rasped in the rough tone he was used to hearing, _"Why Backlash bury. Why Backlash try forget?"_

Backlash's spark convulsed. His fingers twitched at his sides, and he jumped slightly when Viral shifted forward on her hands, swinging her feet along behind her. She was closer now, and he could smell the stale energon on her body. More memories came flooding through his processor, every single one that involved her. They went be rapidly, in fast-forward. Their images played out behind her, and suddenly she was all around him.

_Stop. _

_ "Backlash friend." _She muttered quietly, _"I know who you are. You are my friend." _Her speech changed, becoming clear. Fragments became full sentences, and she slowly rose to her feet, straightening to her full height with her claws at her sides. Her optics lost their dazed gleam, becoming focused and watchful.

Backlash shuttered his optics when her gaze returned to the innocent blue they had been before. It was too much, the weight growing upon his mind and spark was crushing. Slowly, he sank down, landing on his knees with his arms bracing his body on the ground. "Stop," He whispered.

_"I never wanted to forget you." _He felt the warmth of her frame close by. She was standing before him now. _"Why are you trying to forget me?"_

Pain and sadness and anger bled through the wounds in his spark. "I can't," He said brokenly, "stop."

_"I just want you to be happy. Please be happy."_

Backlash opened his optics. He felt energon running down his armor, still hot from coursing through lines. Claws scratched on the ground. He refused to look, knowing what he'd see. _"I remembered something. And I want to tell you."_

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly, the words spilling out, "I should have saved you. Thats all I wanted, was to save you." His fingers dug into energon-soaked dirt, "I just..." He went rigid when he felt something touch his armor. Against his will, he opened his optics and found himself staring down at the ground beside him. She was there, energon stained dentals bared in a weak smile. Her wide optics were half shuttered and paling, but still blue.

_"I am sorry I hurt you."_

"...I know." He jolted slightly when she faded, broken image turning into colored wisps that disappeared into thin air. She was back in front of him now, still standing upright. She came up just passed his shoulder. For the first time he had to tilt his head to meet her gaze. He said, the words coming out heavy and strained, "_I _am sorry."

_"I just want to be friends again." _She was edging closer, and he allowed it, too lost in the color of her optics, and the sheer honesty in them. _"I just want to be Lotus again." _

_ "I want to remember, not forget." _Backlash stiffened when she slung her arms around his shoulders, instincts screaming at him to defend himself. He didn't, holding himself completely still as she embraced him. _"Be happy." _Her claws tightened on his armor, though not enough to wound him.

"I...don't know if I can," He admitted quietly.

_"Are we friends again?"_

"...Yes."

* * *

Sundance came to slowly, feeling coming back to her. The first thing she was aware of was the ache in her legs. She realized that she would have to go to the med bay and have them repaired, which she knew would not be an enjoyable experience. Ratchet had been swamped with wounded mechs since they returned. She knew that the mech, even with her father and mother their to help him, was busy. Too busy to repair a few sore joints.

The next thing she noticed was the strong pull on her spark. It was a solid thing, like a hand clenched gently around her spark and drawing her towards the source. It was a song, deep and rough, a steady thrum that reverberated through her frame in an oddly pleasant way. Sundance went rigid when she felt her spark react like it had a mind of it's own, responding eagerly, singing back.

_Pits, _She thought bitterly, venting softly as she became more aware. The day's events came back to her, from winning the ancient war all the way up to walking back to their reclaimed base. Grimlock and his annoying habit of following her all over the slagging place and making himself a permanent addition to her personal space. Feeling the call of his spark like a siren's song. _Pit-spawned aft-faced dinobot king. _She was not ready for this.

Sundance tensed slightly when she felt something move against her. An arm that was as thick as her waist slung over her, tucking in around her to pull her flush against a wide body. Sundance cracked her optics open, glaring at the mech. His intakes were slow and calm, telling her that he was still deep in recharge.

Sundance started to push herself up on her elbows, briefly wondering how long it would take him to wake up and realize she was gone if she slipped out right then. He was a fairly heavy recharger, like her father. She was trying to wiggle out from under his heavy arm when she heard a loud snort somewhere inside the room. Freezing, Sundance's optics widened.

Slowly, she turned her head to look out. Her optics met three pairs at the end of the berth, each one watching her with varying expressions. At first, Sundance couldn't believe what she was seeing. The longer she laid there, staring at the three mechs huddled in the floor, the more shocked she became. She didn't break out of her trance until one of them whispered, "I think the femme is broken. She won't stop staring at us."

Sundance nearly sprang out of Grimlock's arms, writhing so hard against his hold that the dinobot tensed with awareness. She shouted, "What the flaming _hell _are you doing in here?!" Her optics darted over Swoop, then the other two dinobots who she hadn't quite met yet. Swoop's optics were narrowed into laughing half-circles. She couldn't see the rest of his expression because of the berth, but she knew that the little fragger was grinning.

The biggest of the other two was gazing at her in a mixture of curiosity and awe. There was nothing hostile or cooked in his optics. The third and final, regarded her almost angrily, like he hated her with all of his spark. She took in the three massive horns crowning his helm, and recognized him as the dinobot that had tried to impale her when she first arrived in the arctic to find Grimlock.

Sundance glared at them, optics burning. Grimlock stretched beside her, limbs lifting. He rumbled, then said, "Femme, why are you yelling."

"_Why?!_" She exclaimed, sending him a wide-eyed look, "Why the _frag _is there a bunch of mechs in here?!"

Grimlock gazed at them with a bored look, contentedly stretched out on his berth without a care in the world. "My dinobots needed a place to recharge."

Sundance nearly smacked him. "So you let them in _here_?!"

"Don't yell at Grimlock," The horned mech snarled, "all who oppose him will fall offlined at our feet."

Sundance hissed back at him, optics narrowing into a glare that would send smarter mechs running, "You're the one that tried to kill me in the snow!"

"You are decepticon. We kill and eat decepticons."

Grimlock nonchalantly grabbed Sundance and slid her back over to his side, "She is no decepticon. My femme is autobot."

Sundance vented angrily, planting her clawed feet against his hip to try to shove away, "Pit-spawned _dinobots!_ Grimlock! Let me GO!"

Swoop giggled like a sparkling watching a show, "You've made her mad, Grim."

"I swear to Primus, if you don't-" Sundance snarled threateningly when the horned dinobot leaned forward and fisted his hands on the berth.

"And what will you do?" He challenged, "swat us with your tiny tail?"

Sundance's spark filled with rage. Something snapped inside of her, and she nearly screamed. "_Tiny?!_" Baring her dentals, she ripped free of Grimlock and stood up to her full height, stalking towards him, "I am the biggest femme in the autobot ranks! I am _far _from tiny! And I will give you more than a _swat, _mech!"

Grimlock was getting up behind her. He ordered, "Enough, Slag."

"I could step on you and squish you flat, femme," the one called Slag continued, completely ignoring his leader, "you won't even scratch my armor."

"No, but I'll melt it right off your frame," She said in a fatally calm voice.

Swoop leaned back, "I'd back off, Slag. She gets kinda crazy when shes mad."

"I do not fear the weak."

And that was it for Sundance. In one liquid-smooth motion, she dropped down to a low crouch at the corner of the berth, coming face-to-face with the mech. Her black dentals were bared, red optics squinted into a hell-fire glare. Shock took over his face like he hadn't expected her to challenge him, but it was quickly replaced by more anger. His huge hands were swinging up to smash her. Her claws shot out and snagged on his armor, jerking him closer so harshly he stumbled. Nose-plates touching, Sundance bit out, "I _dare _you to call me weak one more time."

He was shocked again. He clearly hadn't expected this, but Sundance could care less. A tense silence filled the room as all optics focused on them, wide. When Slag didn't respond right away, Sundance informed bitterly, "I've fought mechs bigger than you when I was a _sparkling. _You think one little pissed off dinobot is going to frighten me away?"

He seemed to fumble, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to come up with some sort of response. Behind Sundance, Grimlock shifted. The king threw back his head and let out a round of booming laughter. Slag physically jumped, pulling away sharply to step back into the empty space between his comrades. Sundance remained perched on the corner, watching him warily.

Her spark heated up in a ridiculous way, spinning and humming at Grimlock's laugh. It was the first time she'd ever heard it, and from the way the dinobots were staring, they hadn't heard it much either. The sound echoed like thunder in the mountains, so deep and loud she felt the berth vibrate under her feet. The huge mech moved towards her. Both hands came to grasp her on the sides, and he swept her right up into the air like she was nothing.

"You see?" He said, voice thick with pride, "my femme is very brave, and very _strong._"

Sundance crossed her arms, "Put me down."

Grimlock did the opposite, wrapping her in his arms as he brought her close to his chest. Sundance leaned away when his spark started pawing at her again, almost desperate. Sundance bent gracefully, slipping right out of his hands. He growled, reaching for her again, but she wasn't having it. Sundance ducked under his hands and dropped off of the berth. She shoved past Swoop and Slag.

"Femme," Grimlock called, "where are you going."

"To find something to burn," She shot over her shoulder, "and don't even _think _about following me! If you want to spend so much time with those damn mechs, then you can do it _without _showing me off like some trophy!"

Sundance moved out into the hallway and left, walking so quick she was on the verge of jogging. She didn't stop moving until she was on the other side of the base and slipping inside Ironhide's work room.

The big mech was inside, bent over a prototype for a new cannon. His cold blue optics lifted to focus on her, brightening slightly. He took in her expression, then said, "Who are you planning to burn?"

"I'm about to deepfry me a pack of dinobots," Sundance said bitterly, looking around the room until she spotted a tall cabinet that stretched from floor to ceiling. Ironhide made a sound of amusement.

"Had enough of Grimlock, yet?"

"More than enough," She muttered, "him and his stupid dinobots." She approached the cabinet, opening the doors. She praised Primus for her luck when she found it mostly empty. She climbed inside, sending Ironhide a pointed look, "I'm not here."

He grunted, returning to his work. Sundance shut the door, leaning against the wall with a quiet vent. The darkness was welcome, and she sank into the loneliness like it was a comfortable berth. A few minutes later, she heard the door to the room open, and cursed violently under her breath when she heard the head of the dinobots demand, "Where is the femme."

Ironhide cussed, "Get out."

"Where."

"Not in here."

Grimlock rumbled angrily and stomped nosily out of the room. Sundance let out a soft sigh of relief. She didn't move until Ironhide said, "You're safe, youngling."

Sundance cracked the door open, peeking to make sure. The weapons specialist was still tinkering away on his latest project. She thanked him when she saw that there was no dinobots in sight, and came back out into the open. Without looking at her, Ironhide said, "He'll eventually track you back here."

"I know," She said, "I just need to get away from him for awhile."

Ironhide cut her an odd look, "You've become attached to him."

Sundance hesitated, "Unfortunately." Venting quietly, she walked towards the door, knowing that she couldn't stay hidden in there all day. Sundance paused beside the shelf she remembered climbing up when she was a sparkling to sneak-attack him. Smiling at the old memories, she left and spent the next few hours hopping from room to room, doing her best to avoid Grimlock.

It was noon before she was caught, slinking across base grounds to go to Jetfire's hangar. Sundance was in the open, body held low like a predator as she silently moved towards the beat up shack in the distance. She _knew _that she was taking a chance by leaving the building, but Grimlock had included his soldiers into the search and they were covering ground inside base faster than she could find new places to hide. For such big slagging mechs, they could move.

Sundance froze when she felt the sands shift beneath her feet. The ground shuddered, though it was muffled by the gold sediments. She turned sharply to fix narrowed optics on the source, automatically thinking it was Grimlock walking along behind her.

She tensed when she saw one of the new dinobots, the one that had been sitting on the other side of Slag. His blue optics were round, focused on her. He was frozen in place, with one heavy foot still raised in the air. Sundance stared at him, and he stared back. Several minutes passed before he lost his balance and stumbled to the side, breaking the silence. Sundance narrowed her optics at him, "Why are you following me." Her tone was sharp and clipped, making it clear that he or any of the dinobots weren't welcome.

"Grimlock told us to find you." He said, voice low and smooth. She blinked, shocked by the way he sounded. Most of the dinobots had a rough edge to their voice, to match their personalities. But this one was almost melodic, rich even. There was something kind in the tone, too, and as she studied him, Sundance saw that there was no hardness in his optics at all. They weren't even cold.

"You are very angry with us," He was saying, "I know why. Slag is not a nice dinobot. None of us are."

Sundance blinked owlishly at him. Slowly, she came out of her shock, "If you know that I'm mad at you, why are you here."

"Because I wanted to see you again." Sundance gawked at him. She went rigid when he took a step closer. The mech saw and moved back to where he was. It was the first time any of the dinobots hadn't purposely made her uncomfortable. He shuffled nervously beneath her gaze, "you are the first one I've seen that looks like...me."

Sundance's optics shifted down his frame when she caught movement behind him. Dragging in the sand was a huge tail, dwarfing her own. She imagined getting smacked by it and grimaced. How many decepticons had he smashed with one swing of that thing? She was proud of her tail, but it was easily dwarfed by his. She looked at his legs next, seeing the way how they bent differently than the others. He was standing on the balls of his feet. His toe plates were flat and round, spread out in a wide curve with long, narrow toe claws marking the sands. They were thick and stumpy, made to be strong enough to hold up the bulk of his body. He was by far the _biggest _of the dinobots, wider _and _taller than Grimlock.

And he seemed way too small for such a big body. He was almost shy, the way how his optics would dart away from hers when she stared. Sundance felt her irritation with the dinobots leave. She asked, voice softer, "Whats your name?"

He perked, optics brightening, "I am Sludge. What is your name?"

Sundance smiled at him. None of the dinobots had asked for her designation. She realized that she liked this one, much more than she did Slag. He smiled back, though it was unsure. She answered, "I am Sundance."

He nodded, "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you angry."

Sundance nearly fell over. She raised her optic ridges at him, "Where on earth did they find you? You're _nothing _like the others."

"I'm sorry."

"No," Sundance said, approaching him, "No, no. Thats good. It means you're not some arrogant aft that thinks he can push everyone around."

"Thats good?" This time, he was the one confused. "Grimlock says that its bad when I do not act like the others. He says that a dinobot should be a true warrior, even when we are not fighting."

Sundance rolled her optics, "That sounds like something he'd say."

"He tells me all the time. He says that I am a big dinobot, and that I should act like one."

"He also thinks that he owns me," Sundance informed, "and look how well thats going for him."

He studied her with that same curious look he'd given her that morning, "Not well, I think."

"Well, if you're _not_ like the others," Sundance crossed her arms, "what _are _you like?"

"Strong but too soft. Thats what Grimlock says."

She gave him a look, "Do you believe everything he says?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

He seemed surprised by this, but the curiosity in his optics only grew. She was standing in front of him now, head tilted back so she could meet his gaze. "Lets forget about him for a moment," She said, "and everything he wants you to be. What do _you _want?"

"I want to be happy." He said simply, "and I want everyone else to be happy. I want peace, and a real home. I want friends, not enemies."

Sundance's optics softened. "And Grimlock looks down on you for this?"

"Yes."

Anger squeezed her spark as she pictured the aft's face in her processor. Sundance vented sharply, "Pit spawned mech...You need to be who _you _want to be, Sludge. Don't let him change you into something you're _not. _Be happy, find peace, make friends."

"I have no friends."

"You do now," Sundance said suddenly. His optics grew wide.

"You mean it?" He sounded like an excited sparkling. His optics were bright and warm, and he leaned down to place his hands on his knees so he was closer to her. Sundance didn't so much as flinch, though the sight of his hands unnerved her. They were big enough to ball entire body up in. If he wanted, he could snatch her up and crush her frame like paper. She relaxed when she saw how happy he was.

"Yeah," Sundance answered, "I mean it." The giant of a mech was smiling broadly, and Sundance wondered if he'd _ever _had a friend. From the way he was acting, it was like she was the very first. She also wondered how _she _was going to deal with this, and if he'd turn into another Grimlock that would get in her face and carry her around like a prize.

Sludge was content just squatting here, smiling at her. He didn't move to invade her space or even touch her. He didn't look away until they heard the doors to the base open. Sundance went rigid when she heard someone stomp out, cursing and grumbling angrily. She leaned around Sludge to look, and growled when she caught sight of Slag coming towards them. "Primus," She bit out. She looked at Sludge, "I need to go."

He blinked, "I understand. I will try to lead him away."

Sundance nodded, "Thank you, Sludge."

He stood up and turned to walk towards Slag. Sundance stayed still for a moment before, waiting until the huge mech met his comrade and started to direct him elsewhere. She heaved a sigh of relief and started back towards Jetfire's hangar. She cursed violently when someone shouted, "Hey 'Dance!"

She glared at her younger brother as he waved at her from across the sand, effectively ruining her chance of escape. She glanced behind her in time to see Slag shove past Sludge with his optics set on her. Sundance vented and turned her back to them. She prepared her transformation routines, determined to get away. Flashback was walking towards her, Solaris and Warhammer at his heels. Something in his expression changed, and suddenly he was running towards her. Confusion filled Sundance, turning into dread when she felt the earth shudder violently.

Slag was charging at her, huge legs covering ground rapidly. Sludge was pursuing with a panicked look on his face. His size slowed him down, though, and within seconds Slag was far ahead of him. Sundance weighed her options, shifting backwards quickly as the space between them grew smaller and smaller. She _knew _she could hold her own, but her legs were still sore from her fight with Cyclonus and she didn't have her whip on her. She didn't want to fight him, she just wanted to get away from the damn mechs. She was beginning to transform down into her true form when Slag made the decision for her.

He was upon her before she knew it, hands fisted and raised like he was going to beat the pit out of her. Sundance managed to duck beneath his first swing, shouting, "Slag! _Don't-_" He was too fast the next strike, and his armored knuckles bashed against her side and sent her spinning through the air. Pain exploded through her body when she hit the ground and rolled. White filled her vision, and she could do nothing but lay there, gasping in pain for what felt like minutes.

Her sight cleared and she found herself staring up at a smug face. Slag looked proud of himself. When he saw that she was focused on him, he gave her a triumphant grin, "I told you, femme. You are _weak._"

"_Sundance!_"

Sundance's spark squeezed with fear when Flashback hurled himself over her frame and brought his fist down against the dinobot's face. Slag was stunned, but only for a moment. Sundance was pushing herself to her feet then as the bigger mech made a grab for Flashback. She cried, "Flashback, _no_!"

Flashback held his ground, planting himself between them with a hand fisted in Slag's throat cables, "Don't _ever_ fucking touch my sister again!" His voice was a low snarl, full of anger. Slag snarled back, bringing his hands down hard on Flashback's shoulders to shove him back.

"I do what I want," He ground out, "and now I will crush you, too."

Sundance's spark curled with rage. She stood up, toe claws clenching in the sand. Flashback shifted backwards on one heel, dodging a swipe that probably would've taken his head clean off his shoulders. Slag was showing his dentals, grinding them together. Flashback avoided every hit skillfully, wearing a similar expression. Then the dinobot stuck a leg out and kicked him in the knee. Flashback caved. Slag was reaching down to finish him.

Sundance lunged forward, grasping her brother's shoulder armor to throw him back behind her before the dinobot could lay another hand on him. Rage filled her as she came nose to nose with the mech for the second time that day. She shoved hard off of the ground, landing deftly on his chest. Her toe claws locked down on his armor, her tail stiffened behind her to keep her balanced as she leaned down and slammed her clawed fingers against his cheek plates. She squeezed until they creaked, her claws slicing through the grooves in the gears. Slag grunted in pain, arms flailing.

The sudden shift in weight had him tilting backwards. He fell flat on his back. Before he could get back up, Sundance adjusted and sank her toe claws into the gaps between his side plating, wrenching them open further. Her hands slipped into his throat cables and squeezed, threatening to cut through them.

She heard Solaris and Warhammer come up behind her. One was cursing as they went to Flashback. Sundance pushed them from her processor, jumping backwards when the mech transformed. She yanked her claws free before they were sliced off, and slid into a low crouch. She transformed herself, pushing the shift so hard it strained her systems. When Slag dropped his horned head in her direction and came at her, she was ready.

Sundance pivoted, swinging her hind quarters at him with as much force as she could muster. The energon spade on her tail glinted dangerously in the sunlight, and sliced across the mech's face. He stumbled, tripping on his own feet as two of the massive horns on his face dropped to the ground. A wide gash opened across his face, from nose to optic ridge. He blinked, shock filling his cold blue optics. Sundance completed the turn until she was facing him again, cracking the side of her neck against his chest like a whip. Slag staggered backwards.

Sundance could hardly see past the anger in her spark. She could feel Flashback's pain through their bond, though muted because he was trying to hide it, and it nearly pushed her past her limit. This was going to end _here, _she swore to herself. The mech would never make the mistake of hurting her brother again.

She barely noticed it when Sludge came to a stop a few paces away, optics wide as he waited for a chance to step in. She barely heard when Solaris started calling her name, a note of concern in his voice. She didn't hear the base doors open, or see the crowd of autobots and dinobots that spilled out and rushed towards them.

All Sundance could see was Slag, and the hate in his optics as he charged at her again. Sundance dropped and almost bounded out of the way. The mech swung around and opened his maw, the air around them heating and filling with the smell of smoke. His mouth glowed orange. Sundance shook herself out, rolling her shoulders as she broadened her stance and pulled at the liquid fire in her belly. Her armor lifted and spun, and the hot flames spilled out of her mouth in time to meet the thick stream of fire leaving his throat.

The flames joined, casting them in a hell fire glow and throwing sparks out every where. The mechs around them leaned back to avoid being burned. Sundance held the stream, optics narrowed. Slag matched her, his last horn gleaming. Seconds passed, each trying to overcome the other. It was Slag who shut off the fire first, tucking his head down as he charged towards her. Sundance snapped her jaws shut and twisted her body to the side, avoiding his horn. The edge of his frill caught against her jaw and snapped her head backwards, sending a shot of pain through her skull.

Slag jerked his head to the side, sinking the sharp horn in the soft cables on her throat. With a jerk, he pulled them loose and energon began to spray across the sand. Sundance stood up on her rear legs, shifting her weight to her hips as she brought her claws down around the gouges in his face. She used them as a foot hold, hauling her frame up to grip his back armor like a vice. Sundance yanked hard at his body, and he stumbled towards her. Her tail swung under his gut and sliced through the unprotected cables in his thigh.

Slag nearly caved. He started to shift back and forth in an attempt to throw her. Sundance clawed at his back armor then dropped down before she lost her balance. He turned to her and thrust forward, the tip of his horn piercing her cheek. Sundance rasped in pain, and he shoved the spike further into her jaw until he severed the joint. A low whine of pain left her, but she recovered, snapping away. She dropped her own head, and slipped beneath his neck. She pulled upwards, shoving her horns into the soft spot beneath his jaw.

Slag bellowed. He tried to pull back, driving the horns further into him. When he couldn't free himself, he turned and clamped his mouth down on the broken lines in her neck and tried to pull them out.

"_SLAG!"_ Grimlock roared, thundering towards them.

"Grimlock, don't!" Someone else shouted, "if you pull them apart-"

"I'm going to crush you," Slag wheezed, "foul decepticon."

Sundance bared her black fangs, squinting as his energon bled down her face and into her optics. She soon tasted it on her tongue. "I am _no _decepticon," She whispered back.

"Only a decepticon could attack like this."

"You _hurt _my baby brother," Sundance bit out, "how did you _think _I was going to attack?" She winced when he bit down harder. Her legs were shaking now, on the verge of giving in. She started, "I can't move without being hurt, and _you _can't move without being hurt."

Understanding what she was meaning, he ordered, "You yield first."

"_You _started this."

"And _I _am finishing it. Yield or I'll break your neck."

The second the threat left his mouth, a snarl echoed above them. Slag went rigid like he was afraid, then said tightly, "I yield."

Sundance stretched her neck and unhooked her horns from his throat. He let go of her neck, and they cautiously uncoiled from each other. Sundance moved backwards, keeping her front to Slag. He mirrored her, optics narrowed into slits. He managed a few more steps before Grimlock swept his open arms down around his sides and squeezed.

Sundance watched as the bigger dinobot lifted Slag and tossed him like he was trash. Slag landed beside Swoop and Sludge. Before he could climb to his feet, Sludge dropped down and sat on him. He said, "Thats enough, Slag."

Slag flailed beneath his weight.

Grimlock turned to Sundance. She glared at him, "Don't ever send your dinobots after me again, mech." Then she turned stiffly away to face her brother.

He'd been moved at some point, and was surrounded by his two friends, Prowl, and another autobot. Prowl was watching Sundance and Slag carefully like he was expecting them to jump back into a fight. Sundance ignored him, limping towards Flashback. Her head lowered and she tucked her nose in against his side, reaching for his spark through their bond.

Her brother reacted, raising a shaking arm to look over her neck in a weak embrace. He was grinning, though she could see the pain shining in his optics, "That was some serious aft kicking, sis."

Sundance hummed quietly, looking down at his leg. Anger and pain filled her. Slag had snapped it at the knee, and somehow twisted the joint so that his foot was pointed in the wrong direction. She pressed her face into his shoulder lovingly, "This is the second time I've had to save you from a dinobot, Flash." He laughed at that.

"I thought I was saving you," He corrected.

"Sundance," Solaris said quietly, "you're wounded." His optics were on the torn lines in her neck and the hole in her jaws.

"They need to be taken to the med bay now," Prowl ordered, turning to Flashback. "Warhammer, will you-" Before he could finish, the young mech was lifting Flashback from the ground. Without a word, he started towards base. Solaris glanced at Sundance worriedly but followed. Prowl then glared at Grimlock, "We've had this discussion, Grimlock. Keep your soldiers _under control_. Slag could have easily offlined someone here."

Grimlock completely ignored him, staring at Sundance. He started towards her slowly, almost cautiously. Sundance met his gaze, held it for a breath, then left them to make her way towards the base. He followed, right on her heels like always. Sundance didn't acknowledge him, stopping only when Sludge leaned towards her and asked, fear still evident in his voice, "Are you okay?"

Sundance gave him a broken smile. Her lip plates were beginning to numb over from the break in her cheek gears, "I'll be fine, Sludge."

He nodded, though he didn't look convinced. Sundance entered the base and started towards the med bay.

* * *

She was angry, _very _angry.

Grimlock could see it in the stiffness in her back and shoulders, the way how she refused to speak or even look at him. And it bothered him, like a bad itch in his spark and processor. He didn't like it when she was angry at him like this. He _hated _it. His spark didn't like the rejection, all it wanted was for her to be close. He was tempted several times on the walk back to the med bay to pick her up, but something told him that it would only get him in more trouble.

He couldn't stand when she didn't talk to him. The silence was making him confused and he didn't like it. He tried to get her attention, "Femme."

She kept walking.

Grimlock hardened his voice, "_Femme."_

Still, she would not look at him. Grimlock rumbled, becoming irritated and worried that she wasn't listening. Part of him _really _wanted to grab her. He almost did, but changed his mind at the last minute when he thought of something. His femme wasn't like his soldiers, and she had told him this over and over again. Maybe she didn't respond like they did? Maybe she would speak to him if he tried something different.

Grimlock narrowed his optics, watching her. He said, trying to soften his voice, "Sundance."

It worked. She paused, turning her head a little in his direction like she was listening. Proud of himself, Grimlock walked a little faster to catch up with her. She let him. Now that he knew she wasn't completely blocking him out, he said, "Slag will be punished."

"Next time he attacks me I'm going to melt him down," She said without looking at him. Her voice was cold and detached. "Next time he hurts my family, I'm going to rip his spark out."

Grimlock looked down at her, "Are you angry with me?"

"I'm angry with _all _of you." She muttered, "I want you to stop treating me like one of your damn soldiers. I'm not another dinobot to be pushed and ordered and passed around. I am an autobot, and I am your equal, and I'm _sick _of you acting like I'm not."

Grimlock blinked at her. He understood what she was saying. It was the same thing she'd been telling him for a while now. She was still talking, "I'm pissed because you let them in while we were recharging without telling me."

Grimlock grunted, "They wouldn't have done anything."

"Except insult and threaten me."

He scoffed at her words, and said obviously, "You can take care of yourself."

"You're right, _I can _take care of myself," Suddenly she turned on him, glaring into his optics with her black dentals partially bare, "So why the pit are you still following me around when I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I don't want you near me! I spent all morning trying to hide from you for a _reason, _Grimlock!"

He stopped walking, confused. What was she saying now? "You do not want me here?" He asked out loud. He knew that she was wrong. Of course she wanted him around. Why else would she let him hold her in recharge, or carry her close to his spark? Why else would she smile and talk to him like she usually did? He didn't understand,deciding instead that she was wounded and had no idea of what she was talking about. Not that he cared anyway, Grimlock was king and he didn't concern himself with everyone's problems. Still, it hurt his spark to hear the words, and suddenly all he wanted to do was hold her.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this, like he had to be with her and he absolutely had to have her attention. He was Grimlock. He needed no one but his soldiers...and his femme. He had to have his femme. All he really knew was that he needed her, wanted her. And here she was, telling him that she _didn't _want him back.

She had to be wrong. Her processor was malfunctioning or something. Slag had hit her too hard on the head. Grimlock would make it a point later to beat the mech into the ground after all of this. She was watching him carefully, optics narrowed and sharp. He said stubbornly, "Yes you do."

"Not right now I don't," She bit out.

Now he was even more confused. She put her back to him and started to make her way down the hall. They were close to the med bay now, and soon he found himself watching as the doors slid open to let her inside. Slowly, Grimlock followed.

The medic was cursing when he walked inside, gesturing wildly with his arms, "I thought the war was _over. _Why the _pit _is there still autobots coming in here?!"

Grimlock ignored him, leaning inside to watch his femme as she approached her blue brother who was seated on a berth with his legs propped up on it. The young mech was grinning at the medic. He said, "Because we just _love _spending time with you, Ratch."

Grimlock stepped inside, ignoring the glare the medic threw at him. Following his femme, Grimlock came to stop beside her when she eyed the berth. She crouched down to hop up, but froze when Grimlock reached down and lifted her as gently as he could. He couldn't help but hold her to his spark for a moment, feeling the way how his spark changed and called for her. Hers was calling back, he realized. He placed her on the berth before she became angrier, and stayed beside her.

His spark became happy when she patted him on the armor in thanks, bright red optics scanning the room. Her optic ridges lifted, and she looked at the medic, "Wheres Backlash?"

The medic paused. The blue mech that was his femme's brother nearly jolted, twisting around hard at the waist to look with wide optics. The medic cursed violently.

* * *

**I can't believe I popped this fifteen page monster out in a day...Anyway, theres been requests for dinobots and I knew I couldn't avoid it considering Grimlock's obsession with Sundance. I give you Slag and Sludge. **

**I did some research on these characters, and found that Slag is pretty much the 'Grumpy' of the group. He's angry. All the time. And he likes bashing decepticons. Sludge was more of the gentle giant. He likes to hang out in places where theres a lot of animals and nature to look at. I simply vamped them up a little bit to fit the roles in this story...and there you go. I couldn't resist 'introducing' them like that. I just couldn't.**

**And everyones making friends in this chapter! Yay! (kinda.)**

**Sundance and her family and friends belong to me. Transformers does not. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Much love.**

**And AWESOME response to chapter 41. You guys...like totally made my day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Optimus felt the concern in the strained bond he had with his adopted creation.

It was an odd but familiar sensation, simply because it had been so long since he'd felt anything from her. The contact was nice. She was the oldest bond linking his spark, and he had felt empty for a long time without her presence. He realized after her return to Earth that their bond had been sort of layered with those of their families. Almost like their spark mates and creations were guarding them. He also realized that, despite each of them having their own families now, she was no less important to his spark...and he was no less important to hers.

The first time he'd sensed this, the forgiveness that finally reached through to him from her, he'd almost fell over. Forgiveness for every thing, for Sundance's exile and his mistake of not listening to Flashback. It was reluctant, but it was genuine. He could still feel it radiating from her, and for the first time in a while he'd allowed himself to relax.

But now she was worried.

It caught his attention and he altered his course. He'd been walking towards the med bay after Prowl informed him, rather angrily, that the dinobots had already gotten out of control and injured two autobots. He didn't need to ask who. Demona's sharp fear bled through their bond, and beneath that he could feel the edge of Jolt's rage. Optimus had a sinking feeling that the medic would attack Grimlock soon. He did not know Jolt as well as his other soldiers. Jolt was among the younger ranks, and had only come under his command sometime after they'd been assigned a base on Diego Garcia. Still, Optimus had seen enough of him to know that he had always been the quiet mech, the calm one. At least until he bonded and had sparklings, and now he was determined to do anything to keep them protected.

Optimus had been on his way to hear Sundance's and Flashback's story on what happened, as well as make sure they were alright. The worry Demona was throwing off was a cold shock to him, because it wasn't quite directed at her oldest sparklings, the two that had just gotten beaten around by a dinobot. He reached for her, asking her what was wrong. The response was immediate, _'Backlash is gone.'_

Optimus stopped.

_'He is not in the med bay,' _Demona continued, _'he's blocked us all off and I can hardly feel him.'_

_ 'We will find him,' _Optimus promised, giving her spark a light squeeze of reassurance. _'He hasn't fully recovered, so he couldn't have gone far.'_

_ 'Thats what I'm worried about,' _She said, _'Backlash knows his limits but he will push himself past them if he feels like he needs to.'_

_ 'Why would he need to?'_

Demona was silent on her end. A sense of dread was coiled around her. Optimus narrowed his optics, processor split between thinking about her reaction and debating on where to look for the young mech first. Optimus had kept distance between them unless necessary, because Backlash had made it clear that he was not comfortable around him. It bothered him, that he didn't trust him. He hadn't since he was a sparkling. Optimus knew he could do nothing about it, though, and rarely dwelt on it.

_'Because he believes he has to face every obstacle by himself,' _Demona said slowly, a soft but old sadness in her tone, _'because he wants to keep his suffering contained inside of him, and to do that he has to distance himself...from everyone.'_

Optimus slowed at the words, but didn't stop. His spark clenched, and he found himself once again wondering how things would have been if he hadn't been forced to exile Sundance. Flashback would have grown up with his two best friends. Sundance might have taken time to recover from Lunar Song's influence, but she would have settled in and perhaps even full integrated herself into the dinobots successfully. Jolt would be less temperamental. Demona would have gotten to spend those years on the moon with the human family she loved so much instead.

Perhaps Backlash would have been happier, and more trusting.

Optimus found himself heading towards the exit, something telling him to go outside. Backlash was a quiet mech, soft spoken and never without a look of cool detachment on his face plates. Optimus had seen him once walking the halls of the base when they first arrived, hidden optics turned down in concentration. He'd known immediately that the mech was counting paces, memorizing the layout of the base if he needed to find a quick escape. Cautious. Backlash was extremely cautious, one of the most guarded mechs Optimus had ever seen.

He analyzed what he knew of the young mech as he walked. Backlash, though he was reportedly effective in caverns, seemed uncomfortable in a tight space with anyone outside of his family. Optimus also got the feeling that he preferred solitude. These conclusions brought him outside, into the cool night air. The moon was round, a pale disc in the sky reflecting the distant sun's light. Optimus glanced at it briefly before starting outwards across the sand.

Backlash wasn't far.

Optimus didn't see him until he was passing the gun range, tilting his head back to stare up at the tall, lean shape standing straight-backed on the roof with face turned up towards the moon. Optimus stopped, narrowing his optics at the mech who, from ground level, appeared perfectly fine. He knew better. He'd personally seen the damage Shockwave and Scourge had inflicted, and it was a great shock to even see him standing.

He said nothing at first. There was no doubt in Optimus' processor that Backlash already knew he was there. The mech had the same sharp senses Jazz did, and had probably heard him approach from a ways back. Even though Optimus was aware of this, he didn't move to call the mech down. He took the moment of stillness to study Demona's youngest creation, the one that resembled their decepticon heritage most out of the three younglings.

If he didn't already know Backlash, he would have automatically labeled him a decepticon. There was a certain discipline to the way he held himself, upright and completely still. The moonlight shined on his black armor, highlighting thick scarring and old repair welds. Megatron's influence was obvious in the razor-sharp edges of his armor, jutting out in sharp, menacing angles. He _looked _dangerous, untouchable, and distant. A poise Optimus immediately related to his felled brother. It filled him with unease.

"Did you come out here to bring me back into the med bay?"

The voice was soft, hardly louder than a whisper, and completely toneless. Optimus heard it clearly. He replied, "Your creators are searching for you, Backlash. Why have you left the med bay? Your frame is still in need of repair."

"I am fine."

Optimus thought to argue, then changed tactics. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

Optimus narrowed his optics, though the look was not unkind. "Are you unable to rest?"

"No." Backlash answered, voice never changing.

"Why are you here," He continued.

"Trying to think. There are...differences now, things that I need to work out."

Optimus blinked at him. It was the first time he'd said more than few words to him. His responses, any that he'd heard personally, were clipped and to the point. He repeated, voice softening, "Differences?" Then, aware that he was treading on dangerous territory, "would this have anything to do with Lotus?"

He used her previous designation, the one Demona had told him while they were on their way back to the canyon in a quick explanation of what had happened. He watched as Backlash gave a muted reaction. His body tensed slightly, a very subtle change. And then the mech was gone. Optimus' sensors pinged, alerting him that someone was standing on the ground a short distance away.

Backlash was staring at him now, bare red optics narrowed and calculating as he looked at Optimus. It was a look he'd seen on Demona's face several times, in the early years of her transition from decepticon to autobot. He could tell that the mech was deep in thought, though he seemed completely focused on him.

Backlash was still carrying himself in the familiar but unfamiliar way of a seasoned warrior. He was straight, head raised marginally to meet Optimus' optics, and his posture was oddly calm. He wasn't radiating defiance, or arrogance, or any of the traits Optimus often saw in both, autobots and decepticons. He wasn't open, but he wasn't threatening either. Just guarded.

"You used her old designation." Something had changed in his voice, and Optimus thought that he might have crossed a line.

Still, he answered smoothly, "I was told that she offlined trying to stall Shockwave from attacking you. I believed it was appropriate to call her by the designation she had before she became a burrower, when she was your friend."

Backlash was eyeing him warily now. Optimus noted distantly that the mech, who was several years younger than his own creation, was just as tall and even more lean. He'd grown up fast, forced to due to the conditions he spent most of his life in. Slowly, the wary tension began to leave Backlash. When he spoke again, the hard edge in his voice was gone, "You're the first to call her that designation in years."

"Does it bother you?"

"No." Backlash stared hard at him for a moment longer before looking else where. Optimus blinked again, surprised that the mech was even comfortable enough to take his optics off of him. "She was more of her old self than Viral when she offlined, and that is how I am trying to remember her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Backlash."

Backlash looked at him from the corner of his optics, cautious again. He said, "You don't need to apologize, but I appreciate it."

"I wanted to thank you," Optimus' optics softened, "for fighting for the autobots and keeping morale up. I...am curious as to why you organized a safe hold instead of allowing the others to do so. I know that you are not quite comfortable with us, and Prowl could have stepped forward in your place."

Backlash was silent, regarding him impassively. His face was blank, perfectly calm. A minute passed before he spoke up, "Things have changed."

* * *

Optimus was massive. He wasn't as large as Driller or half the decepticons Backlash had seen this week, but it wasn't his physical size that made him uncomfortable. It was the depth of the mech, and the deep, old guilt that was in his optics every time Backlash met them. His voice, soft but deep, had always frightened him on some level. That much he remembered. The very presence of the Prime unnerved him, partly because he hadn't tried to save their family from exile and partly because he simply did not trust him. He never had.

Then again, trusting mechs was not one of Backlash's strong points.

Still, he was uncomfortable being this close to him, having a simple conversation like it meant nothing to either of them. Backlash hid his tension well, having trained himself to block and hide every thing so he was completely unreadable. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to talk to anyone about any thing. He just wanted time to think, to work through this chaotic mess Lotus and Viral had made of his processor and spark. It was agonizing to think about them, but any thoughts of burying them was rejected as soon as it cycled through his processor. He felt her loss like a severed bond, and he wasn't sure if it was killing him or not.

All he wanted to do was stop. Stop thinking, stop remembering. Stop moving, even existing so he'd no longer be subjected to everyone's concerns. He was sick of hearing apologies, and tired of hearing 'it's not your fault'. The logical part of his processor was beginning to catch on, pushing the claim on him anyway. He knew that he couldn't have changed what happened. Not in the state he was in. Not against Shockwave. The honesty in such a realization was painful at best, and countered with numb denial.

Of course it was his fault. It had always been his fault.

"What has changed?" Optimus said, drawing him from his frayed thoughts. Backlash gave him a slight gesture of acknowledgment, a shift of his optics to focus more fully on the mech. He was trying not to associate Prime with everything horrible that had happened in his life, but it was difficult. He couldn't let go of that confusion, the one he first felt as a sparkling that carried on up to his adulthood. Why didn't he fight for them? Backlash pushed the thought back. He rarely allowed himself to question his situation. What was done was done, there was no reason to wallow in it. Still, the thought and confusion and distrust nagged at the back of his processor, relentless.

Backlash watched him. His family was fond of Prime, all of them. Even his father, despite all the times he had grumbled and cursed. He didn't understand why. "Everything." He finally answered.

Something shifted in Prime's optics. Before he could ask, Backlash said, answering the mech's question, "I assisted the autobots because this is the faction of my family, and above all, we protect each other. I assisted because my brother and sister trusted me to, because I didn't want them to see their friends slaughtered." His spark cringed at the word. _Friend. _Unbidden, memories of Lotus and Viral flooded his processor. He heard her voice in his head, _"I just want to be friends again. Are we friends again yet?"_

"And you lost yours in turn," Optimus replied quietly.

Backlash's optics narrowed, breaking the expressionless mask on his face. "Casualties are a part of war. We prevailed. That is what matters." There was a bitterness in his voice that betrayed his words. He didn't honestly believe them. His spark and processor were aching now, pulsing red waves of pain through him. It didn't help that the numbing mixture Ratchet injected his wound with was wearing off. The tightness in his side was becoming more prominent, shifting from pressure to pain.

"We are permitted to mourn friends lost," Optimus said, "don't let yourself go without taking time to remember her, Backlash."

"I've been taking time to remember her loss most of my life," Backlash said, an edge returning to his voice. "only to have her return and offline."

"I was connected to your creator long before she was sparked," The Prime said abruptly, changing subjects. "long ago, before war ravaged Cybertron, before I became Prime, I was a student in an academy. One of my dearest friends was a femme designated Angelus."

Backlash tensed slightly. He knew that designation, knew who it belonged to. Optimus kept talking, "She was Ratchet's first study, and she was one of the hardest workers I've ever known. When the war broke out...she was among the very first to suffer. I remember...hearing the report from her sister that Angelus had been betrayed and abandoned by her bonded, everyone presumed she was already offline. She was the first friend I lost to the war."

Backlash studied him, unsure of where this was going or what the point of it was. Prime was managing to make him more uncomfortable by the minute, and he just wanted to walk away from him. He let none of it show, letting the older mech finish his story.

"Ages passed, and the war progressed. Factions were made and leaders were chosen...Cybertron was destroyed. It wasn't until here, on Earth, that Demona found me...sole creation of Megatron. And later, she brought to me a new femme, one that was bitter and harsh, a femme that hunted decepticons as a sport."

"Paradox." Backlash said, understanding beginning to fill him.

He nodded, "Yes...she stayed and assisted us for a time, but I never knew who she really was, not until the day of her offlining in the battle against Galvatron. I had but a moment with her, before she fell over the cliff with Galvatron. It wasn't enough, but it was all I had."

Backlash ground his dentals, fists clenching at his sides as he felt the rift inside, left from the femme. His optics shifted down to glare at the fading layer of energon. It wasn't glowing anymore, though it was still thick on him. He had yet to make it to the wash racks and scrub it off, though, for some unexplained reason, he didn't want to. "How did you survive." Backlash asked, the words coming out quiet and harsh sounding, "how did you keep from falling apart?"

His optics raised back to Optimus, who was giving him a saddened look. The mech answered, "The gap inside you will never fill or fade, Backlash. It will stay there, and someday you will learn to think of the good memories instead of dwelling on the emptiness."

"Thats not enough."

"No, but its all you can do." Optimus gave a slow motion towards base, "Ratchet and both of your creators and siblings have requested that I bring you back to the med bay."

Backlash tensed slightly, smoothing his face out. "You told them where I am?"

"No, just that I located you."

Backlash watched the mech warily for a moment. Prime wasn't moving, making it clear that he wanted to keep an optic on Backlash to make sure he didn't escape. Backlash complied, stepping forward silently and trying not to wince at the pain wracking his body. Optimus fell into step behind him, making Backlash even more nervous. He'd gotten attacked too many times from the back by anyone he instinctively did not trust. Something told him that this fear was ridiculous. Optimus was a Prime. Most autobots Backlash had seen considered attacking someone's back cowardly, anyway.

Thankfully, Optimus put some distance between them. A mutual sense of acceptance fell between them, and they walked the rest of the way to the med bay in a careful but comfortable silence.

Backlash didn't once think of telling Optimus that he'd seen the femme designated Paradox crouched in the shadows, listening to the entire conversation.

* * *

**Well, its much shorter than the last updates, but I think the content makes up for it. Looks like Optimus is beginning to make some progress on proving to Backlash that he's not a threat to him or his family. **

**Peeping Paradox hears the exchange...we'll see how that works out later.**

**Next chapter should be longer. We're getting close to the end of the story, so things will hopefully be settling down soon. **

**Much love! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Backlash and his family, Lotus/Viral, Paradox/Angelus, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Sundance tried her hardest to ignore Grimlock the next several hours she spent in the med bay. Her optics remained on her brothers, or her creators, who had made it a point to always be present in case Backlash decided to take off again or another dinobot lost control. Her father was still seething, and he watched Grimlock like the mech was a sworn enemy. It bothered her, like it always did, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up.

She was still too pissed off with Grimlock.

Her optics landed on Flashback. He was dozing, having slipped into a light recharge after his pain receptors were deactivated so he couldn't feel Ratchet and their father realigning his knee joint. He was in recovery now, though his right leg was now missing armor. The sight of the new welds and wiring angered her, and she sank her claws into the berth hard enough to tear it. She told herself over and over again that if she ever saw that slagging dinobot again, she'd break all four of his legs and leave him in the middle of the desert to suffer.

Like he could sense her rage at his soldier, Grimlock shuffled. It was a subtle motion, but she caught it. He was feeling bad about what had happened, no matter how much he refused to admit it. _Good. _

Sundance looked at Backlash next, online and upright, and completely blocking out all the threats Ratchet made at him about not laying back and resting. Optimus had escorted him inside several hours ago, and her brother hadn't spoken or looked up since he settled back in his berth. He was still as stone, bare optics turned down to stare at his hands. Sundance's spark ached for him.

He had shut himself down, more than usual.

Gently, she prodded at the walls around his spark. She felt some sort of muted response inside, but they didn't come down. It was irritating and relieving at the same time. Irritating because he still refused to let them help him through this, relieving because he was actually reacting now, which was...improvement.

Sundance studied him for a while, wondering how he could stand sitting so still for so long. If it wasn't for the light in his optics and his presence in the bond, she would have thought that he was offline. She'd known the moment his spark had broken in the canyon that this would be his hardest battle yet, the one with himself and his memories inside his processor and spark. She worried, like they all did, but she knew deep down that Backlash was a survivor. He always had been. He could and would change himself to make it, as he had done as a sparkling when Lotus first became Viral.

What concerned her was how much of himself he would change, and whether it would be a good or a bad change. He'd isolated himself before, all but severing their bonds and throwing walls up around his spark. It was how he protected himself, by not allowing anyone to get close. She hated it, like Flashback did.

"Grimlock!" Ratchet huffed.

Sundance snapped out of her thoughts, twisting to look. Grimlock had made himself comfortable on the floor in front of her berth, sitting up with his back to it and his powerful, huge legs stretched out in front of him and effectively blocking the walkway. Sundance vented quietly, rolling her optics as the dinobot grumbled back. "What, medic?"

"_Move_!"

Grimlock stayed right where he was. His face was covered by that stupid visor and mask, so his expression was unreadable. Sundance knew that he was glaring at the mech, though. Grimlock said, like a giant toddler, "No."

Ratchet groped around on a work table, looking for a wrench. Sundance raised her optic ridges at Grimlock, "Get up and move." Grimlock tensed, tilting his head to look at her. "You're in the way," She continued, "get your pompous aft up and move." Grimlock just stared at her, not so much as twitching a finger.

She could feel her father watching them from across the room, and prepared herself to move in case something happened and a fight broke out. When the dinobot finally shifted, it was to stand up and promptly plop down on her berth. Sundance yelped in surprise when his bulk pushed her to the very edge. Their combined weight made the berth creak ominously. Sundance snapped at him, "Not up here!"

"Then where?" He asked, a smugness in his voice.

"Why don't you just take a walk in the Pit?!" She snarled, claws sliding over the smooth metal as he shifted to make himself comfortable. Her tail dropped, her claws anchored down before the rest of her body could follow. "Theres no room for you up here!"

"I'll make room."

"You two," Ratchet vented in exasperation. He shook his head, but walked past to approach one of the autobots still in stasis across the room. Sundance turned her full attention to Grimlock and unhooked both rear feet to slam into his side as hard as she could manage. He slid in the opposite direction with a grunt.

Sundance quickly filled the space, lifting her tail from the ground to curl around her hind quarters. Her optics widened when he stuck a hand between them and pushed back, sliding her across the berth and right over the edge. She hit the floor with a snarl, a mess of red armor at the foot of the berth.

Somewhere in the room, she heard Wheeljack start laughing. Flashback jolted awake at all the noise, jolting up to look around blearily. Backlash shifted just enough to look in her direction. Sundance stayed as she was, piled up in the most uncomfortable way possible on the floor. Her optics blinked rapidly, and her processor stuttered, trying to wrap around what just happened.

_That BASTARD!_ She stood up, trembling as rage flooded her. Grimlock was leaning over, looking at her over the edge. She snapped her head up and bared her dentals at him. He said, "I told you I'd make room."

Sundance sprung up with a deafening roar, the brunt of her horns slamming into Grimlock's face and sending him back. The toe claws on her feet found the berth and locked down, propelling her body further. The force of all forty-two foot of her body hit him like a battering ram. She felt the shock of the impact rattle her frame, and realized that this probably wasn't the best idea. She was going to be sore for days, but she couldn't bring herself to care. And before he could register what had just happened, he was laid out flat on his back on the floor, and she was perched on the berth and glaring down at him. The entire med bay shook when he hit the ground, dust came down from the ceiling. Ratchet fell down with a violent curse.

She squinted at him when his visor cracked, the sound of breaking glass breaking the sudden silence. It shattered, breaking into a thousand tiny pieces the skittered down his face to the floor. His optics were wide and _round _with shock, the most she'd ever seen him show. He was completely stunned, not even moving when she stepped down to stand on his chest. She brought her bared dentals down towards his face, not caring that he could smash her to oblivion with one smack of his huge hands.

Flashback was the first to speak, his voice high with disbelief, "_DAMN_, 'Dance!"

Grimlock blinked at her, eyes still ridiculously wide. He said dumbly, "You broke my visor."

Sundance huffed, "Well thats too bad because I was _really _trying to break you fragging _face_."

"Easy, sweetspark," Her father soothed above them. She swung her head up, surprised that she didn't sense him standing there. His optics were bright with laughter, but his voice was calm as he leaned down to gently curve his arms around her. Sundance let him lift her back to the berth, tucking her face into his shoulder when he stroked a hand down her back. He was radiating love and pride through the bond, thrilled that she had stood up to Grimlock and held her own.

Sundance looked up, placing her chin on his shoulder to glance at Flashback when he exploded with laughter. He was sprawled out on his back, hands squeezing his sides like he was trying to hold himself together. Some ways behind him, Ratchet was getting to his feet with a murderous look on his face. She started to tell Flashback to calm down before he passed out when a trio of dinobots blew through the door with a challenging roar.

Sundance whirled, pulling away from her father to face them with her dentals bared, but her expression relaxed when she saw that all three of them, even Slag, were staring with wide optics at Grimlock. Ratchet snarled at them to 'get the slaggin' pit out', but they remained frozen in place with fists and weapons raised. It was Swoop who responded first, taking in how his leader was laid out beneath Sundance's berth. Clearing his throat, he chirped, "Yeah, she's strong alright! She totally flattened your aft, Grim!"

Sludge smiled at Sundance, optics bright and curious. Sundance returned it, though it was muted, and glanced back down at the huge mech on the floor. The king of the dinobots was dumbfounded, laying just as he fell with his huge optics staring up at her. Sundance pulled a page from his book and sent him a dental-baring grin.

* * *

Paradox sank into the shadows, dentals ground as she felt the sand and dirt get down in her joints. Demona had spent so long helping her clean up, and here she was, outside and in the sand. A warmth filled her spark when she thought of it, when Demona had called her a title she never thought she'd hear.

Paradox had watched Optimus and Backlash make the way back to the base, a debate taking over her processor and spark as she fought between the choice of revealing herself to the autobots and the choice of remaining hidden. She was good at hiding, she had always been good at it. It would be much easier than facing mechs she'd known years ago, mechs that Angelus had grown up with and befriended. They might welcome her back, but for one thing.

Angelus was gone.

There was a wide gap in her processor and her spark where the autobot medic had been, now empty and deep and cold. It had taken her years to get used to the silence inside, to not hearing the soft-sparked femme whisper about a life past and a sparkling lost. She was all Paradox now. The spark and processor were the same, but corrupted. No longer happy. No longer kind. No longer haunted by the knowledge that she was supposed to be good while she sparklessly slaughtered any foes in her path.

Ratchet and Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide...all of the older autobots that had seen Cybertron before it was ravaged by hate, they knew Angelus. They loved her as a comrade, as a friend. They would always accept her. Paradox was different. Paradox was none of the things that Angelus had been. The only thing they shared in common was a love for the sparkling that was intended to be Megatron's weapon.

Acceptance had never been a worry to Paradox in the past. She had resigned herself to a life of complete solitude years ago, in the wake of her rebirth on Cybertron. She had thrived in that isolation, with no fear for anyone as she carved her way through decepticon ranks. She was Paradox, Reaper of Sparks, and she needed no one.

Not until now.

Demona was her's. That was undeniable. The youngling was the sole focus of what affection Paradox had left within her. Now no one else mattered, as long as Demona accepted her. She didn't want to hide from her, and suddenly she didn't want isolation anymore. Her spark wanted to stay with her creation. And that meant staying with the autobots.

Even Paradox knew that she could not stay hidden from them forever.

Paradox started forward, dragging herself along across the sands as she made her way back towards base. Demona had promised to repair her, to replace her arm and leg and give her freedom again. Paradox knew that her creation would keep it, and could hardly wait for it to happen. She'd been dragging her frame through energon and dirt and filth for decades. It was time for her to walk again.

Though she was slow, she had learned long ago how to move and adjust herself to get along smoothly. Soon she was before the doors, hesitating just out of reach of the energon sensors. Paradox cursed herself when she realized that they may no longer read her signature as an ally. Getting out had been easy enough, but crawling back in would be a challenge. She couldn't risk coming in through the front anyway in case someone saw her. So, with a soft vent, she turned and pulled herself away and out of sight.

She requested a comm. line with Demona. It was answered immediately, _"Optimus found Backlash."_

_ "I know. I watched him lead your creation back inside."_ Paradox pulled in against the wall of the building when she heard the door open. _"I came out to look for him without quite thinking things through, and now I cannot get back in."_

_ "I'm on my way now."_

Paradox nodded to herself, watching from the shadows as a younger autobot walked into sight, heading towards the gun range with a scowl on his face. She didn't recognize him, and he didn't see her, so she ignored him and waited. It wasn't long before the doors were opening again, and she caught sight of familiar red armor. Paradox started forward, coming out into the moonlight. Her creation's red optics lowered to her and softened. Demona motioned towards the doors, "The hall ways are clear. Everyone is settling for recharge."

Paradox nodded, slipping inside after Demona. A comfortable silence fell between them as they made their way through base. Paradox wasn't sure where they were going, but Demona seemed to know, and she trusted her. It wasn't until they were headed towards the wing holding personal quarters that Demona began, "I think we can start rebuilding your frame tomorrow."

Paradox paused, turning her head up to study her. "We?"

"Jolt and I," Demona said, "I thought that you might not be comfortable talking with Ratchet or Prime yet. I told my mech, and he's offered to help. Eventually Ironhide will have to forge new armor, but that won't be for several days."

Paradox nodded, "Thank you."

Demona hummed quietly in response before stopping in front of one of the rooms. "This is a guest room that hasn't been claimed yet."

Paradox blinked, staring at the door. She hadn't had a room to recharge in since the last time she'd stayed at the autobot base. Slowly, she approached it. The door slid open with a hiss, and she went inside. Demona stayed in the doorway, watching as she moved towards the berth. Paradox eyed it, gauging the distance between the floor and the surface, and she pushed herself up on her working leg. She managed to climb up into it, settling on the edge.

"When was the last time you recharged in a berth?" Demona asked quietly.

"Not since I made a temporary alliance with Optimus," Paradox answered.

"Where did you recharge when you were with Shockwave?"

Paradox turned to look at her, pale optics emotionless. "Wherever he couldn't reach me, and never longer than a few hours."

A look of understanding and recognition passed through the younger femme's optics. "Anywhere safe," Demona said, crossing her arms. "I'll be up all night with Jolt and the sparklings. I won't be far if you need anything."

"Thank you, Demona."

She nodded, "Recharge well." She left then, completely silent as she returned to her family. Paradox settled, laying herself down. For the first time in years, she allowed her tired frame to relax and rest.

* * *

Backlash watched his sister and the dinobot carefully through narrowed optics. Even though it had been hours since the incident that left Sundance seething and the dinobot flat on his back on the floor, he was watchful.

He had been distantly aware of Sundance's and Flashback's arrival, and had given them the slightest response when they tried to reach for his spark. He didn't really have the energy to reassure them, or the will. His frame and processor were exhausted, but no matter how many times Ratchet or his father told him to recharge, he couldn't. Not without seeing spilled energon, scattered parts, and smelling the stink of burning cables mingled with fried wiring.

Her fading blue optics never left his thoughts, that was hard enough, but to relive it, over and over was too much.

Backlash knew his limits, he knew them very well, and he was pushing them. Beneath the storm of thoughts and memories and images of _her, _there was the realization that he couldn't keep doing this. The logical part of him, the one that had developed for the sake of survival, told him that he needed to let go and recharge, refuel, and recover. Staying upright and alert wasn't helping his wounds. Staying online and tearing himself apart with memories and thoughts wasn't helping his processor. Seeing her everywhere he looked wasn't helping his spark.

He was losing the fight for survival.

The realization was cold and alien, and it struck him like a blow to the head. There was the core instinct, the oldest and most important, to _fight, _and it was screaming at him. Backlash blocked it out, like he had every thing else. His optics shifted away from Sundance to Ratchet when the older medic stepped back and nodded at her, "I've repaired what I can. The rest will take time to recover from."

"I can go?" Sundance's response was spoken slowly, like she was expecting him to ground her to the med bay.

"Yes, and _please _take the slagging dinobot so I'm not tripping over him every time I cross the room." Ratchet said, "I want you to come back for a check up, first thing in the morning, to make sure the welds on your energon lines and the replacements in your cheek gears are holding well."

Sundance nodded, dropping down from the berth to land lightly on her claws. Grimlock shifted and hauled himself up, still looking dazed, and lumbered after her. Sundance paused in the doorway and swung her head around, looking once at Flashback, who was back in recharge, then to Backlash. Seeing that he was watching her, Sundance softened her optics, and reached through the bond again. She tested the walls gently.

_'Talk to me, Backlash,' _She tried. Her whisper was muted, barely audible past the barrier.

_There is nothing to talk about. _Backlash held her gaze, silent. A soft vent left her. She said, _'You can't keep this inside of you forever, brother. It will tear you apart. Don't face this alone. Talk to us, let us in.'_

Backlash narrowed his optics slightly. She stared back sadly for a moment longer before leaving, Grimlock right on her heels. Backlash turned his attention away, focusing on his mech creator when he came to his side. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "You need to recharge, Backlash."

"I'm fine," Backlash said tonelessly.

"You're far from fine." His father argued, "the repairs can't settle if you don't rest. You know this, son."

"I know."

His father studied him, "I won't lose you to injury _or _grief." Backlash tensed, but his father continued, "I'm going to put you into stasis, to give your frame and processor some time to rest. I'll bring you back online in a few hours to refuel and check your welds."

Backlash stared back. He felt the familiar brush of his father's spark, trying to reassure him. Slowly, Backlash laid back. His father's optics softened, "I can't promise you that the pain or the memory will go away, but you'll have the strength to face it." The hand on Backlash's shoulder moved up to the back of his helm, and before Backlash could fully process his words, he faded into darkness. For the first time since their return to base, he wasn't plagued by nightmares.

Backlash came online sometime later, and it was one of the slowest reboots he'd ever had to go through. His systems started slowly, one by one, leaving him feeling heavy and weak. He felt his creator's presence, and instinctively turned to him for support. A hand was resting on his arm, patient blue optics watching him.

Backlash blinked at him then started to sit up. His father helped him, bracing an arm across his back to keep him upright. Backlash focused his optics down on the berth, processor cycling lethargically as it struggled to catch up. He realized that the walls around his spark were down, but before he could raise them again his father wrapped himself around his spark, radiating strength and warmth and safety. Unused to the contact, Backlash tensed. Some of the agony and tension in his spark soothed.

Backlash didn't try to block him out. His optics lifted back up to his creator, "How long was I in stasis?"

"Longer than I thought you'd be," His father responded, a dry not taking over his voice, "I tried to wake you hours ago, but you were so deep in stasis your body wasn't reacting." His optic ridges lifted, "you needed the rest more than either of us thought you would. Ratchet was beginning to worry."

Backlash nodded, turning his head to take in their surroundings. The med bay was dark, and more berths were unoccupied than he remembered. Flashback was gone. So was wheeljack, and a few others that had been badly damaged in the initial siege of the base. Backlash narrowed his optics, glancing at his father when the older mech offered him some energon. "It must have been more than a day."

"Two." He answered, "I've never seen someone that was unable to come out of a medical stasis by a medic. How are you feeling?"

"Broken," Backlash said without thinking, a slight bitterness in his voice, "all systems are fine as far as I can tell, but slow and weak. Processor hurts. So does my spark."

"Thats what I expected." His father vented softly, "I'm afraid I can't repair the worst of your damage."

Backlash shuttered his optics, spark clenching when Lotus and Viral returned to his thoughts. He moved his arm to expose his side, staying still as his father looked at his repairs. A moment of quiet stretched out across the med bay, then he said, voice soft, "I can't stop thinking about her."

His father paused, and he felt the shock in his spark at the confession.

"She's always here, in my head. Flashback says that I shouldn't bury her or block her out. I can't even try."

"Your brother is right. She was very close to you when you were sparklings. To bury her would be like burying a piece of yourself." He prodded at a few welds, then moved to a different area on Backlash's side. "Is that how you made it before? By burying her?"

Backlash narrowed his optics, glaring at the energon cube, "Yes." His father's spark squeezed his, embracing him a little tighter.

"You're strong, Backlash."

Backlash tensed again. He hadn't been expecting that.

"And you've made yourself that strong. It always amazed me as much as it worried me, the way how you spent the rest of your sparkling years carving yourself into something that couldn't be hurt. But you sacrificed a part of yourself to get that way, and it changed you...I wish you could be happy again."

"I'll..." Backlash hesitated when the image of her shattered frame passed through his thoughts, the feeling of her hot energon running down his frame, the sight of it rolling down the canyon walls. Flooding the red earth. "I'll be alright." He finished quietly, "every thing will be alright." The words were meant to convince himself as much as his creator.

His father wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Backlash against him. "You'll make it through this," He agreed.

* * *

When Hotshot came online, he felt a century older. Everything was heavy, and at first all he did was lay there and blink up at the white ceiling. His processor was muddled, and it took effort to make a complete thought. Everything was running slowly, so he waited.

While he waited, he thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. They had gone from living in peace to being kicked right out of their base then reclaiming it in one weekend. A numb sense of victory hung over him, but he couldn't bring himself to be excited or even happy about it. He was just relieved that it was over. It was _finally _over. Cyclonus and Shockwave had both been downed, the last mechs capable of leading the decepticon faction. They were gone. So was Scourge, and Megatron, and Galvatron. Starscream and his trine might have taken over, but they were offline as well thanks to Demona and her family.

Now he wondered what they would do with themselves. The war was over. There was no more need for the barracks or battle-hardened warriors. For ammunition and weapons. They had lived through a period of peace already on earth, but they'd always known that the decepticons would eventually come back. After the battle in the canyon, Hotshot wasn't sure if there was even any decepticons left.

The med bay was quiet. When Hotshot could move his head without getting dizzy, he looked around and saw that several mechs were passed out on different berths. Ratchet wasn't in sight, but there was some empty berths. When he was brought in, the med bay had been crowded. So many mechs and femmes were wounded that some had to be laid out on the floor. Seeing that there was no one on the ground any more, and that a few berths were unoccupied, Hotshot knew he'd been out for a while. A few days, at least.

He looked around the room then pushed himself up. His hand lifted to his side, finding a shallow hole where Shockwave had shoved his hand through him. Most of it had been repaired, along with his smashed chest plates. Hotshot leaned forward, turning so that his legs were hanging over the edge. He paused when he felt something tug on his side, and turned to see that he was attached to some sort of machine that was monitoring his spark. He grasped the tubing, debating on whether or not to pull it out.

He felt fine, now that his systems had time to recover from stasis. He was a little sore and numb in places, but he didn't think he needed to be on support any more. He tightened his fingers around it and carefully tested it to see how much strength it would take to disconnect.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hotshot froze, optics widening at the soft voice. He slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing a pair of bright red optics staring back. They were emotionless, narrowed slightly like the mech who owned them was tired. "What?" Hotshot asked, blinking at him.

"Ratchet said something about your spark chamber being damaged. Theres a chance that your spark could catch on the tears and wound itself. That machine is pumping a pulse into your chest to keep it pushed away from the edge. Its there for a reason. I wouldn't remove it."

Hotshot stared at him for a moment longer, trying to remember if he knew an autobot mech that had red optics. It took a minute for him to realize that this was Backlash. He grinned at the younger mech now, "It's good to see you up, mech."

"Its good to see you aware, as well." Backlash responded tonelessly, "you were a mess when they brought you in."

"Speak for yourself," Hotshot laughed quietly, "you looked worse than I did." He paused, "why aren't you hooked up to anything?"

"I'm mostly recovered," Backlash said, "other than my armor. Torn wiring and cables are easier to repair than a spark chamber."

Again, Hotshot blinked. "How long have we been in here?"

"A while." Backlash's optics shifted, going somewhere else. "Mom said that you carried me to safety."

"Uh, yeah." Hotshot stared at him.

"Thank you."

Hotshot nearly hit the floor. "You're welcome?"

Backlash glanced back at him again, "You sound surprised."

"I've _never_ heard you thank an autobot before." Hotshot deadpanned. "I thought you...hated us or something."

"I don't like autobots, but I certainly don't hate them. I grew up thinking that your so-called code of honor was false, and that you never really protected your own."

Hotshot frowned, "Because of Sundance."

"...Yes."

Venting, Hotshot raised a hand to drag down his face plates, "I told you, none of us wanted it to happen."

"Thats not what I was getting at." The red optics narrowed slightly. "I was wrong."

Again, Hotshot stared at the mech. Backlash continued without pause, "I'm beginning to realize that I was wrong about a lot of things...the autobots being one of them."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've done nothing but put your faction down since I arrived on earth, and you still carried me off of the field and to Ratchet when I was on the verge of offlining. I'm not even one of you, and you risked your life to keep me online."

Hotshot smiled at him, "It was nothing, mech. I guess we're even, huh? I finally paid you back for saving me in the caverns."

"It was something," Backlash corrected quietly. There was a sad note to his voice, and it brought the memory of Viral's shattered frame to his processor. Hotshot swallowed thickly.

He started, "I really didn't think that I'd gotten to you in time at first...I wish I had gotten there sooner, Backlash. Maybe...maybe I could have done something to..." He vented softly, "I hate that you lost her."

Silence met him, and Hotshot was afraid that Backlash was going to ignore him now for bringing it up. He knew, just from seeing the way how the younger mech acted around the femme and from how Flashback talked about them that it was a touchy subject. He'd been full of questions since he'd first seen Backlash in the caverns, but he'd always been too afraid to ask the mech directly.

"She was an autobot." Backlash said, surprising him. "before she became Viral, she was autobot Lotus...her femme creator was a special ops agent, I can't really remember her designation. She used to tell me stories about all of the different autobot leaders and warriors, and she had me believing in your cause more than my family ever could."

Hotshot studied him. The mech was looking to the side again, optics narrowed and pained. "I don't think I stopped believing until I saw the way she changed...I think I stopped believing in every thing."

"She really was your best friend, wasn't she?"

Backlash met his gaze, his optics were full of emotion. "The only one I ever had."

"What was she like, before she turned into Viral?"

"She was curious. About every thing. And she used to drag me out on what she called 'adventures' across the moon. She would hide sometimes, and I would have to find her...but I hardly could. She usually ended up jumping out of the shadows right when I was ready to give up looking for her. She would laugh at every thing, and she was completely free. I used to think that nothing could stop her."

Hotshot grinned, "She sounds innocent, but I bet she got you in a lot of trouble."

Backlash grinned back. It was small and sad, but it completely shocked Hotshot. "Every minute of the day she was getting us into some sort of mess. She used to tell me, 'no fear, Backlash'. She never feared the dark like I did, she wasn't afraid of anything. I admired her for it, followed her. She made me want to be stronger, fearless like her. We spent those first few years happy and blissfully unaware of the dangers on the moon, laughing and causing as much trouble as we could."

"Burrowers."

A slight nod, "We were out one day. She was trying to talk me into going into the caverns to play, but I hated the dark. It was the one place I wouldn't follow her into, and for a good reason. She went in anyway, without a care. That was when I saw them for the fist time. There was three of them, and they rushed out of the caverns so fast I could hardly see them. They weren't big, but they were strong, and agile, and they were intent on offlining us. Lotus was screaming. It was the first time I'd ever seen her that afraid. She was running for me, yelling at me to go, but I knew there was no possibility of escaping them. We were sparklings, and we were alone, in the dark, my creators and siblings were half across the moon. They closed in on us, snagged Lotus in their claws, and tried to tear her apart right where they stood."

Hotshot stared, optics wide as he tried to believe what he was hearing. Backlash was talking to him, willingly telling him _every thing, _opening up in a way Hotshot had never seen or even heard of. He stayed silent, listening to every word the younger mech said. Backlash's optics were narrowed, distant, and turned away to gaze, unseeing, at the wall.

"I had never been so frightened in my life, I couldn't move. The others saw me and started at me to do the same. That was when her creator came, flying out of the shadows with her weapons drawn. The first burrower offlined at her hands. She lifted us in her arms and turned to the others but they were already rolling past her flanks. They appeared behind her before she could defend herself, and broke her knees in one strike. She fell hard, and they gutted her, but she still wouldn't let us go, and she offlined with her body wrapped around us. Lotus never stopped screaming, not until her mother's spark was snuffed out and the bond was torn. My family found us then, scaring the burrowers off, and they brought us back to the ship."

"She was never the same." Backlash's intakes slowed, like it pained him to speak, "she shut down, wouldn't move or speak or even refuel. I tried so hard to save her, even when everyone gave up. I would stay up with her for hours, watching in case she ever needed any thing. Time passed, and her optics lost their light. I tried to tell her not to be afraid, like she had said to me so many times. Every thing would be alright, if she simply stayed. My words never reached her, and one day I onlined to find her gone. I searched the entire ship, for hours, until I went outside and found a piece of her armor. Afraid that the burrowers had gotten her, I picked it up. I kept walking until I found another, then another, and more until the trail brought me to the same caverns her creator had offlined in. I was even more afraid of them now, and everything inside of me had been screaming to turn and run back home. But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, and I went inside. The trail continued, and I followed it into the darkness until I couldn't see any more."

Hotshot tensed. He knew where the story was going. It still shocked him when Backlash whispered, "She dropped down from the ceiling and slammed me down on my back. I shouted at her to stop, but she couldn't hear me, and she took my helm and drove my head into the floor, over and over again. The first impact was agonizing, but the more she did it the less it hurt. I couldn't really focus on her anymore, but I could see her optics. Wide and green, wild with hate. I fought her as much as I could, asking her why she was doing this. It hurt my spark more than anything, I couldn't understand-_believe_-that she was attacking me. Minutes passed and I grew weaker, I stopped fighting and suddenly everything was far away. She stopped when I stopped moving, and she left me there to offline in the darkness, alone and bleeding and unable to feel anything but the pain in my spark."

"Flashback found me first. He picked me up and carried me out of the caverns, yelling at me to hold on the entire run back to the ship. I fell into stasis, and woke up several weeks later. The first thing I remember noticing was the visor. Father said that sensory wiring had been damaged beyond repair in my processor, leaving my optics weak to light. Then it was the scars. Huge, ugly scars that shouldn't have been there. It took me years to accept what had happened, but that day was the first that I picked up a weapon, and it was the day she became Viral."

Hotshot vented quietly, processor sorting through every thing he'd just heard. "I...had no idea." He finally said, voice quiet. He raised his hands to drag down his face, "Pits, Backlash...I can't believe it. Your whole life has just been a nightmare, hasn't it?" Backlash's optics slid back towards him. Hotshot continued, "I mean, I've had friends argue with me, and I've even gotten in fights with them before, but...thats terrible."

"You and your comrades once asked me why we've been fighting since we were sparklings," Backlash said, voice back to being toneless, "and now you know."

_That and more, _Hotshot thought. He was still staring at the younger mech, optics round, "I'm sorry. For _every thing. _I mean, I know its probably not what you want to hear, but-Primus. Thats why you were so wary around her when she started to get better."

"Yes."

"But you...it looked like you were trusting her again."

"I was."

"How? After all of that, how could you still bring yourself to trust her?"

"She was my best friend, the only one I had as a sparkling in a cold, empty place. I couldn't let her go."

Hotshot studied him, then thought of something else. Cautiously, he asked, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because everyone keeps telling me that I can't keep it inside, that it'll destroy me if I do."

"Then why me? Why not your brother or your sister or your creators? You're talking to me like," Hotshot stopped before he could finish, realizing what he was about to say.

"Like?" Backlash prompted.

"Like I'm your friend." Again, he was staring at the younger mech. "Are you-do you think-" Venting, he made himself slow down, "do you think of me as a friend?"

"Do you?"

Hotshot couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would've fallen off of the berth if he wasn't frozen in his shock. "Uh, yeah, actually." He finally said, voice quiet. "I mean, I've kinda thought you as one ever since you went out of your way to save me in the caverns. I just never thought that _you'd _see me as one. I guess we were both wrong?"

"I guess so."

Hotshot grinned.

* * *

**Another one of those long in-betweens...there shouldn't be many more, I'm stalling because this is like the healing process for everyone right now...**

**Tell me what you think-much love to you all.**

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Careful," Demona watched, optics never leaving Paradox's frame. The older femme was standing up, both hands on the berth in the guest room and pale gaze concentrated on her footing. Paradox was holding still, all of her focus on remaining upright. The artificial light cast dim highlights on her newly repaired frame. Paradox's intakes slowed, and she took her first step.

It had almost been a week since their return, and almost everyone was up on their feet again. Reconstruction of the autobot base was well underway. All three of her creations were recovering, and after days spent in secret working on Paradox's ruined frame, the femme was whole again. Now she stood as tall as Demona again.

Demona smiled when Paradox wobbled, but didn't fall. Keeping one hand on the berth at all times, she began to walk laps around the room. She grew steadier with every step, though she was far from the grace Demona remembered.

On the fourth lap, Demona asked, "How does it feel?"

"Its been decades since I could stand up on my own," Paradox answered quietly, a humbled note in her voice, "hard to imagine that I took such a thing for granted all those years before..."

"We never seem to realize the value of something until its lost," Demona agreed.

Paradox stopped, leaning against the berth briefly. She was still staring down at her feet, like if she looked away they would disappear. "I have my freedom again." Her optics lifted to fix on Demona, "because of you and your family."

"You saved my son."

"You're other son saved your son."

Demona raised an optic ridge, "But you got him off the table." She asked, changing the subject, "how are the repairs holding?"

"Well." Paradox answered, "It will take some time before I can move as I used to."

"Its a start."

"Its a good start," Paradox nodded slightly, "I guess this means we'll be seeing Ironhide soon."

"Unless you want to walk around bare, yes. He's busy now with forging a new pair of wings for Sundance. After he's finished we'll see him about replacing your armor."

"How is she? I noticed that Grimlock has all but attached himself to her."

Demona vented softly, "Sundance is fine. Annoyed, but shes happy. Grimlock is about as far up her aft as he can get. Jolt hates it, but I've talked to him about it and so far he's not trying to offline anyone."

Paradox grinned at her. "An overprotective mech creator. And how does Sundance feel about having a," she paused, thinking, "I believe the humans call it a 'shotgun daddy'."

Demona laughed, "I think shes as irritated with him as she is with Grimlock half the time."

"I don't blame her." Paradox pushed away from the berth to walk some more. "And your sons? How are Flashback and Backlash?"

"Flashback is up and causing trouble again, but he's still having problems with his knee where Slag broke it." Demona vented softly, "he still won't go near the dinobots. Ratchet has given Backlash permission to leave the med bay for a few hours at a time. His recovery is going slower than we thought it would. He's still required to come back three or four times a day for a diagnostic."

"It'll be a while before Ratchet completely lets him go after he came so close to offlining." Paradox stopped in the middle of the room, straightening. "How is he handling the femme's passing?"

Demona leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms. She thought for a moment, turning inward to look at her bond with her youngest creation. The walls were up, like usual, but they weren't as fortified, and she could almost see through them. For the moment, his spark appeared calm. He was still hurting, but he wasn't sinking into the pain. She brushed his spark, quietly asking what he was doing. He responded, pushing back and telling her that he was in the med bay.

"I think he'll be alright," Demona said slowly.

"Hes young. Is she the first he lost?"

"Yes." Demona's optics lowered to Paradox's feet, "you're getting better."

"I've still got a long ways to go."

* * *

"You don't have to stay in here, mech," Hotshot said, glancing at Backlash. "Ratchet said you could leave the med bay as long as you came back."

"I'm aware," came the toneless reply. Hotshot smiled, studying the younger mech. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was glad Backlash was still there. Ratchet had given him the clear to leave the med bay a while ago, and for a moment Hotshot had been sure that Backlash would have all but ran out of the room. Yet, there he was. Sitting on a berth not far from Hotshot, with all of his attention focused on a piece of tech he'd pulled out of his subspace hours ago.

Backlash had chosen to stay in today. Hotshot wasn't sure, but he thought it might be the younger mech's way of trying to keep him company. "So," Hotshot started, "what are you working on?"

"Some tech that overrides basic motor functions." Backlash stated simply, "I started developing it on the moon. I haven't had time to finish it until now."

Hotshot blinked. "All I caught was basic."

"It'll give a mech the ability to control someone's frame," Backlash looked at him, "but only for a while."

Hotshot stared as the words sank in. He said suddenly, "How old are you?"

Backlash answered without pause, "In human terms, a few years shy of forty."

"And you designed a tech that controls mechs." Hotshot said slowly, still trying to convince himself, "by yourself."

"Yes." Backlash paused when Hotshot feel silent. A minute passed where the older mech just stared at him. "What?"

"Thats incredible." Hotshot pointed, "thats _insane. _Did you start working on this before or after you made the cloaking tech your family uses?"

"...After." Backlash watched him almost carefully, "I don't see whats so impressive about it. There are others who did more at a younger age."

Hotshot sputtered, "Alright. Name _three._"

"Wheeljack." Backlash said, "put out some of his greatest inventions while he was in his second frame. Perceptor was a scientific prodigy. And then theres Shockwave."

Hotshot vented. "Fine. Name three more."

"Really, Hotshot?"

"Ahah! You can't! See, you're," Hotshot counted, "fourth! You're fourth!"

"Soundwave-" Backlash fell quiet when the med bay doors hissed open and Flashback all but fell inside.

Hotshot blinked at him, "Flashback? What-"

"I blew up the computer," Flashback wheezed.

Hotshot's optics widened. Backlash stared at him, a rare expression of shock on his face. Flashback leaned on the door frame, gasping like he'd just sprinted a lap around the whole base. Hotshot was the first to respond, "You _what?!_"

"I," Flashback straightened, "blew up the slagging computer."

"Which one?" Backlash asked.

"The one to the ground bridge." Flashback threw his hands up in the air when both of the mechs gave him a look, "What! Red Alert needed some help and everyone else was too busy-all I was supposed to do was hold something and I-pit, I don't even know how it happened! I bumped it or something!"

"You _bumped _it?" Backlash said, "how do you blow something up by _bumping _it."

"I don't fucking know! Anyway, I'm pretty sure Red Alert wants to hang my aft up on the wall, and we need help getting it back in order before it lights the whole base up! Wheeljack and some other big nerds are down there but its totally fried and they can't even figure out where to _start_." Flashback took a deep breath, focusing on Backlash, "we need your help, baby bro."

Hotshot looked back and forth between them. The two brothers stared back at each other before Backlash tucked his project back into his subspace and stood up. "I'll see what I can do," Backlash said, walking towards the door.

Flashback grinned at him, "You're a life saver, 'Lash."

"Just don't 'bump' anything else," Backlash muttered. His new visor slid down to cover his optics before he stepped past his brother and out into the bright hallway.

Hotshot chuckled at the look Flashback shot his brother. The older of the two snapped, "Hey!" and ran out after him.

* * *

The room was nearly packed with mechs when Backlash entered, and they were all either standing or kneeling around the smoking computer unit that controlled and gave power to the warp gate. Several of the autobots were scratching their heads, others were cursing and some were poking at the damaged circuitry cautiously.

Backlash looked past them at the computer, arcs of pale electricity dancing across the charred surface. The stink of fried wiring was thick in the air, mixing with the smoke. He looked at it just for a moment before turning narrowed optics on his brother. He repeated, voice quiet but tense, "You just _bumped _it."

Flashback made a wild motion with his arms, "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Backlash!" Wheeljack said, pushing through the mechs to greet them, "good to see you on your feet, youngling. Flashback says that you can help?"

"I can try," Backlash said, "I'm not making any promises."

"We'll take any help we can get," Red Alert said, shooting Flashback a sharp look. Wheeljack motioned for Backlash to follow him back to the computer. Backlash complied silently. The autobots parted down the middle to give them a clear path. Backlash stopped in front of it, between Red Alert and Prowl.

Backlash vented quietly, "Only my brother would 'accidentally' cause this much damage." Without looking up, he said, "Cut the power."

"If we cut the power theres a chance we'll lose the ground bridge," Prowl deadpanned, "we need it."

Backlash gave the mech a hard stare, "When the ground bridge is operational, how much energy do you think it takes to power it?"

Wheeljack piped up, "Enough to blow Galvatron's frame to pieces."

"All that energy is compacted into this computer now. Where do you _think _it will go when someone finds a hot spot?" Backlash turned back to the computer and said, voice leaving no room for argument, "cut the power."

Prowl motioned for another autobot to do just that with a slight frown. Backlash waited until the electricity died down before kneeling in front of the computer. He touched the scorched paneling carefully, hidden optics narrowing when he realized it was still hot. Most of the protective shell had been removed already, baring a hot mess of what used to be a complex computer system. Backlash studied it, then stated, "You've looked at it already."

"Yes," Red Alert answered, crouching down beside him, "the damage looks to be irreparable, but Flashback insisted that you had experience with this sort of thing."

"I know computers and tech, but this may be beyond my knowledge." Backlash reached inside, "you have supplies?"

"Yes," Wheeljack said, leaning over them to see what he was doing, "enough to rebuild just about any thing. The problem is that this particular computer is one of the most complex pieces of technology on base, and to completely rebuild it from the ground up would take months at best. We need the ground bridge operational as soon as possible, so repairing it is our only option."

"Why is it so important." Backlash felt the wiring then transformed a hand into a cutting torch to start gutting the computer.

Prowl stared at him, "Its our way of transportation, Backlash."

"You could drive." Backlash pointed out.

"Not as fast as we can bridge." Prowl explained.

"Point made." Backlash cut through the first layer of circuitry before tossing it.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," Backlash answered softly. "I can't see what can be salvaged until I cut through all of this mess."

"What if you damage the mother board?"

"Prowl, do you _ever _stop worrying about things?" Flashback asked from the other side of the room, "the only mech whose got a sharper optic than my brother is me. He's not gonna damage anything other than whats already fragged up."

"Thanks to you," Backlash muttered.

"I heard that."

Backlash shifted topics smoothly, well aware of the autobots staring at him and what he was doing, as he tore another handful of wiring out. "The damage is deep, but the majority of it seems to be minor circuitry surrounding the core." another cut. "I can clean it out and make repairs manageable, but it'll take time."

Red Alert vented quietly in relief. "Take all the time you need, Backlash. As long as it gets done."

"Do you need help?" Wheeljack asked, optics bright, "I helped build this ground bridge. I know my way around it."

Backlash paused, optics narrowing slightly as he considered. The smile dimmed on Wheeljack's face when he didn't respond right away. Backlash tried not to notice the ghost of rejection in Wheeljack's optics, choosing instead to focus on what he was doing.

The only ones that had ever asked to help him in the past were his creators. It was odd hearing the words from someone else, and he almost said no. He didn't need help. He didn't need the noise or the hovering or the presence of the mechs crowded around him. Backlash had been among the autobots for almost a month now, and he still wasn't comfortable with the lot of them. He just wanted to work alone. Wheeljack's offer to help shouldn't have effected him like this.

It took Backlash a second to realize that it wasn't the offer, but his own silent response to it that bothered him. Working his jaw, Backlash tried to wrap his processor around his sudden change in spark. He'd never cared about the autobots before. Why should he start now? _Maybe its because I was wrong about them. _

Backlash vented quietly, tensing marginally when Lotus' image passed through his thoughts. _I was wrong about her, about the autobots...about every thing._

"I'll leave you to it, then," Wheeljack was straightening. He stopped when Backlash held up a circuit board, whole outside of the melted corners.

Without looking at the inventor, Backlash said, "I will need someone to find replacements for me as I move towards the core."

"Of course," Wheeljack said cheerfully, taking the delicate piece.

"And I'll need some sort of guidance through the process. I have studied ground bridge technology extensively, but I've never actually worked on one before."

"Sure!"

Backlash paused briefly when he felt his brother's shock through their sibling bond. He stamped down the urge to throw up his walls full force when the older mech reached through to touch his spark. _'Who the frag are you and what have you done with my baby brother.'_

_ 'Thats a ridiculous question. I am myself.'_

_ 'I saw what you did there! Was that GUILT I just felt in your spark?' _Backlash could feel his brother's spark grinning. _'You're getting soft, 'Lash. Whats gotten into you?'_

_ 'Nothing. I'm fine.'_

_ 'Yeah, whatever. Like I'm gonna believe you didn't just ignore everyone for no slagging reason. Thats what you're supposed to be doing, 'Lash. Pretending everyone doesn't exist while you work. Thats what you always do.'_

_ 'You already told me before that I was changing,' _Backlash divided his attention between his brother and Wheeljack, who was excitedly talking about all the experiments he had to go through in order to perfect the ground bridge.

_'You are. I'm proud of you. Always have been, always will be.'_

_ 'Sounds like I'm not the only one going soft.'_

* * *

"How many times are you going to get these things broken before you start defending yourself," Ironhide said, easing the joint of the wing in place over Sundance's shoulder plating. Recognizing the limbs, her armor shifted with a soft whir to expose a hollow in her very frame. Wiring and cables reached through the short space and connected with the wing. Ironhide set it in place, holding it in case it fell before her body could attach to it. He watched with pale optics when her feathers, oddly soft and pliable, fluffed out and shimmered.

Sundance glanced at him, "Hey. I saved your aft in the canyon, 'Hide. If it wasn't for me, you would have taken a nose dive over the edge with that 'con."

"I had everything under control."

"Bollocks." Sundance huffed. Ironhide grinned.

"You've been spending too much time with Jetfire."

"Thats ridiculous. Theres no such thing as spending too much time with Jetfire." Sundance hummed quietly, flexing the new wing when Ironhide let go. It bent and folded around her frame smoothly.

"Is that where you've been going to hide from that useless dinobot?" Ironhide asked, lifting the second wing to Sundance's back. He watched as the same process repeated-armor opening, circuitry pulling unto the wing to guide it into place. "Other than my armory?"

"Its the only place Grimlock hasn't found yet," Sundance said, flexing the other wing. When it responded to her, she abruptly unfurled them. Ironhide ducked wildly to avoid being smacked in the face. She twisted to grin toothily at him, "sorry, 'Hide."

"No you're not," Ironhide grunted, "how do they feel?" His optics traveled down the powerful frames of the limbs. They were massive, so big they couldn't stretch out to their full length. Not even inside his work room, which was one of the largest rooms in the base. He knew just by carrying them from table to table as he built them that they were heavy, and he realized just how strong the femme must be to support them so easily.

"Perfect." Sundance curved them upwards, then brought them in to rest against her sides again. "you always outdo yourself, Ironhide."

Ironhide's optics softened. He rested a hand on her shoulder, "So do you, youngling."

Sundance smiled at him before hopping down from where she'd been sitting on one of his tables. She straightened, turning to him. She opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it with an irritated vent when someone heavy stumbled on the other side of the door. Ironhide raised an optic ridge at her, "You're overgrown shadow is waiting for you."

"Don't remind me." Sundance huffed, "thanks, 'Hide."

"Get out before he breaks down the door again."

Sundance shot him a look but made her way towards the exit. The door opened, and she marched outside, "What the pit are you doing out here?! I thought I told you to quit following me around!"

Ironhide rolled his optics, turning back to what he'd been working on before the femme came in for her wings. His optics settled on unpainted armor, only half-way finished. He would have to talk to Demona or Jolt today, to get more information on his latest project.

* * *

There was nothing like the feeling of having her wings back.

Sundance carried their weight proudly, even though she'd be much more agile and fast without them. She'd waited what felt like forever for Ironhide to finish reconstructing them, and now that she was complete, all she wanted to do was _fly. _

So she slipped past Grimlock, avoiding his grabbing hands with practiced ease, and made her way to the doors. Grimlock grumbled something at her and stomped after her, cold pale optics raking down her new wings. He said, "What are you doing."

"Walking."

"Where."

"Outside." Sundance said, glancing at him from over her shoulder. He was watching her, something odd in his optics. She forced down a shudder when she felt his spark reach out for her. The call had only gotten stronger since the first time she'd felt it, and though it was still scary as pit to her, she knew what it meant and that she couldn't ignore it forever.

"Why outside."

"Because I said so, thats why." Sundance huffed, ducking down when he reached for her again. "Stop trying to grab me."

"No." He tried again, and Sundance darted forward. Her strong legs carried her to the doors. The moment she was outside, standing in the sunlight, she smiled. Her wings stretched outward, soaking up the warmth. She felt the ground shudder as Grimlock trotted after her, and she crouched down low before shoving off of the earth with as much force as she could muster. Her wings opened and pulled downward, lifting her higher, and she transformed mid-air into her true form.

Stretching her long neck out, Sundance ascended until she felt the winds catch beneath her feathers and lift her. Sundance shuttered her optics, spark singing as she soared.

"Hey, femme!" A cheerful voice called. Her optics snapped open and focused on Swoop as the dinobot tilted his wings and swept up to fly close beside her. "I see you got your wings back!" His optics were bright with laughter as he took in her completed frame.

"Swoop," Sundance greeted, "what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just trying to see how far I can push Slag before he explodes."

Sundance glared at him. "Why the pit would you do that?"

"It's a game, femme." He gave a shrug, then changed topics on her before she could say anything in response. "Those wings of yours are too big to do any thing. I bet you can't maneuver worth a frag."

Sundance's optics flashed. _I KNOW he did NOT just-_ Her spark curled with anger at the insult. Sundance snorted, showing her dentals, "You've seen me fly."

"And you were horrible at it." He grinned.

Sundance glared at him for a second longer before adjusting her wings. She dropped right out of the air, entire body tilting down. She bent her wings and pulled into a tight spiral, spinning faster and faster every second as she plummeted. Above her, she heard Swoop's laugh. Sundance pulled out of the spin at the last second, wings exploding outward to jerk her frame upwards as she flew low over the earth. Her spaded tail left a deep gouge in the sand, sending up a spray of gold behind her as she pounded her wings downward and lifted back up. Swoop came down beside her, shouting, "That was weak! Any mech with wings could do that!"

Sundance tilted to the side, rolling past him. She ascended them, wings working hard to carry her. The hot winds whistled through her armor as she accelerated, twisting and turning into the most complicated aerials she knew as she danced across the sky. Swoop tried to catch up, but she was moving too fast, darting in and out of the clouds as she rose. The heat of the sun was hot on her frame, but it was a familiar, welcome heat. She was made for this. She was part of the sun, and it would not hurt her like it would others.

Sundance went places Swoop couldn't follow, flying so fast the air howled and screamed around her. She felt it tug and yank at her feathers, and smiled widely. Swoop was still laughing, like this was all a game to him. He stayed a ways below her, watching. His optics widened when Sundance wheeled around sharply to come back down. She plunged out of the clouds and shot past him, sending him into his own wild spiral with a surprised squawk.

Sundance kept going, the earth rushing up to meet her. Her optics were on Grimlock now as an idea formed in her processor. Her smile lifted to a grin as she focused all of her attention on the huge mech, who was watching her like she was the only thing he saw. When he realized that she was coming straight for him, the mech's optics widened and he actually took a step _back. _Sundance almost cackled. She came at him before he could move further away, turning her body in a skilled curve as she carved around him. The sand exploded upward, raising into a thick, moving wall as she turned tight, controlled circles around his body at high speeds.

Grimlock stumbled inside the storm of sand, wind, and red armor. He growled, then squirmed in the most ridiculous, un-king-like way possible when he was lifted off the ground. He wiggled and thrashed until she shot away. His aft hit the ground with a muffled '_boom_'. Sundance rolled out across the sands before she dropped on all fours smoothly, folding her wings back down to her sides. She raised her optic ridges at Swoop when the dinobot landed beside her, "Still think I'm horrible at flying?"

He threw back his head and laughed, his entire frame shaking with the effort. "Primus, femme! You're something else!"

Sundance shook herself out, already feeling the scratch of sand beneath her armor. She'd have to scrub herself down in the wash racks after this. With a quiet vent, she transformed and started back towards the base. A yelp left her when Grimlock came storming into her line of sight. She moved back on her toes to avoid being snatched up, but the mech was determined. She dodged the first grab, but stumbled while ducking beneath the second when she felt his spark pull at hers with more force than it ever had before.

His hands closed on her sides, tightening so she couldn't slip free. Sundance struggled, planting her toe claws against his chest plates to shove away from him, "Grimlock! _Put me down!_"

"No," Grimlock snarled.

Sundance froze at his tone, red optics widening. Swoop stopped laughing, eying them carefully. Grimlock took the moment of stillness to arrange Sundance so that she was all but crushed to his chest as he turned on one heel and stalked back inside.

Sundance leaned away from him as much as she could when his spark's calling started to make her light headed. She blinked when he ground out, "No one puts the king on his back."

"I've done it twice," Sundance said, twisting to look at his face. His visor was still broken, mostly because he was constantly on her aft and Ratchet didn't want him in the med bay. His optics were narrowed and cold. She paused when she felt the tension in his frame, then asked quietly, trying to ignore that she was sounding just like him, "Are you angry?"

He was silent.

Sundance vented quietly, optics narrowing. _Slagging mech is impossible. I'll never understand him. _She pushed against his arms, and he squeezed her back as much as he could without hurting her. Sundance glared at his arms, "Let me go."

"No."

His long legs carried them through the base within a few minutes, and before she could really even register where they were going, they were in front of his door. Sundance went rigid when she felt the pulls from his spark become almost desperate. "Pit spawned son of a..." Grinding her dentals, Sundance started to fight him again, "_Mech!" _Her processor spun as the door slid open and Grimlock tromped inside to drop her right on the berth.

Sundance scrambled to get her feet beneath her. His hands smacked down on the berth on either side of her, trapping her. She stilled when he leaned close, optics burning, "No one has ever put me on my back."

Sundance struggled to come up with something. He was right in her face, and part of her wanted to snarl at him for it, but there was something different in his optics and she couldn't find the words. She hissed sharply when his spark kept calling hers, becoming so strong it was painful. She finally said, "Theres a first for every thing, Grimlock."

"Only my femme is strong enough," He muttered, pride in his voice as he lifted a hand to her back and slid her closer. Sundance leaned back as far as she could without falling. Her optics widened when he said roughly, "I need you."

_This is NOT happening,_ Sundance's intakes quickened, spark growing hot in her chest at the way he was looking at her now. She managed to respond, trying hard not to shake as her processor wrapped around what he was wanting. "You told me once that a king needed no one."

"A king needs a queen," Grimlock argued, voice softening to a harsh whisper that both, frightened her and made her spark spin wildly. "He cannot rule without a strong femme at his side."

_Oh. My. Primus. This is happening. This is SO happening. _Sundance stared at him, mouth open and hands clenching at the edge of the berth. His words sank in, and she realized that it was the first time he'd ever said something that wasn't an insult or a challenge to her. His words were almost...sweet. And his optics, _Primus. _She squeaked, "G-Grimlock?"

"Be my queen." He leaned in, frame dwarfing hers. His mouth guard slid back, showing her, for the first time, his entire face. He pressed his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. "Stay with me." She felt him bare his dentals when their sparks pulled harder at each other, having already made the choice.

Sundance fidgeted, so far out of her comfort zone she couldn't sit still. Her spark was all twisted up in an awkward, funny but almost pleasant way. She felt like she was about to crawl out of her armor, and she tried her best to shift away from him because it was all almost _too much. _"Are..." She swallowed thickly, "are you asking me to _bond?_"

He lifted his face to stare at her with clear blue optics, as pale as the frozen wasteland he now lived in. There was a certain clarity in his gaze, like he _knew _this was how it was supposed to go. He said, "Yes."

* * *

**HO-OLY MOLEY. I went there. Grimlock went there. Just give up now, 'Dance. He doesn't take no for an answer.**

**Backlash's job is to make the autobots look like idiots. Just sayin'. **

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **

**Much love! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Sundance was frozen.

Everything around her slowed down to a crawl as her processor choked, nearly glitching. Her optics were wide with shock, fixed on the huge mech but not quite seeing him. She hadn't expected this, hadn't wanted to hear it. This was too much, it shouldn't have happened.

Then there was that tiny voice in her head, telling her _yes. _She _had _expected it. She'd known it was coming for a long time now, she just never let herself admit it. Her spark was nearly singing. She may not have wanted to hear it, but her spark betrayed her and reached for his eagerly. His pulled back, yanking on her desperately like it absolutely needed her to survive. Sundance blinked slowly at him, trying to form a complete thought or sentence. She jumped when one of his massive hands clamped down on her hip and pulled her closer.

She finally spoke up, voice high with panic, "Grimlock, _slow down._"

Completely ignoring her, he turned his face into her shoulder and murmured, "No other femme is worthy. You are strong, and brave, and beautiful," her traitorous spark jumped wildly in her chest, "you are everything a queen should be. And you are _mine_."

"_Mech_-"

"My femme, my queen." He nuzzled into her throat cables, "I will rule the dinobots with you at my side, and we will lead our soldiers to victory and glory. No enemy will stand against us, every army will fall at our feet." He was starting to push her down, using his body to pin her down.

"Sounds _charming_-Stop!" Sundance snarled, shoving hard against his chest, "_Grimlock!_ We have to think-"

"No thinking," He growled.

"Do you even _understand _what you're asking me?!" Sundance nearly shouted, "Fragging _dinobot!_ Get off me!"

"I understand," He argued, "stop fighting. Lay back."

"_NO!_" She vented loudly, body heating rapidly and processor stretched between wanting to accept it and becoming completely hysterical. Her head was beginning to hurt, and she found herself cursing the mech violently under her breath as she pulled her legs up and sank her toe claws into his abdominal plating. She pushed, "Pits, mech! _Stop_!" There was a strained pitch to her voice this time, and he paused, perhaps realizing for the first time how uncomfortable she was with this.

He still had her trapped to the berth, but wasn't advancing on her anymore. Sundance took her chance and started, staring at him with round optics, "A _bond_?!"

"You want it as much as I do." He said simply, giving her an irritated stare.

She glared at him, "Do you realize what happens when two 'bots bond? Their sparks become _one. _They are no longer their selves, and they forever belong to their mate."

"I know this," He snarled.

"If we bond, we can't be apart from each other!"

"Good." He started back in on her.

"No! Not good!" Sundance shoved back, "My stay on earth is temporary, Grimlock! Optimus pulled the exile order, but only until the burrowers were no longer a threat to Earth! And guess _what." _

Grimlock leaned down to bare his dentals in her face, "You will stay _here. _With _me._"

"I don't give the orders, do I?" Sundance bared her own dentals, "the burrowers are _gone. _It won't be long until I'm sent off to the moon again."

"I will destroy anyone who tries to send you away," Grimlock swore, tone becoming dark. "you will stay with me. Anyone who tries to pull us apart will offline."

"I won't let you," Sundance hissed, "we _can't _bond, Grimlock."

"We will." Grimlock shoved a hand beneath her to grope up her back armor. Sundance jolted when he found a wing. His big fingers clumsily stroked and tugged on her suddenly sensitive feathers. Squirming, Sundance's intakes became short as her processor spun. She was tempted to transform right there and escape, even if it meant catching his fingers in her armor and possibly taking them off. "Your spark sings for me," He found a catch in her wing joint. Sundance nearly caved, pressure building in her spark as it commanded, _screamed _for her to give in. "I've felt it."

Sundance fought it with every ounce of her strength, grinding her dentals while she shifted in an attempt to pull away from his hands. "Can't bond!" She forced out. He grumbled something before grabbing her and lifting her from the berth so that their chest plates were touching. Her spark ached at the contact, pulling towards him like it was magnetized. His was responding, a deep siren's call that sang back. "Grimlock, _please _don't..."

"We _can _bond," He said forcefully, "let go, femme. If you fight, it'll hurt you."

"I _can't!_ If we do this, we'll _die. _I don't have a choice but to go back to the moon-the distance will offline us both!"

"You're not going back. I waited years for you to come back to me, I won't wait any more."

"I'm _not _doing this."

"Why." Grimlock stopped again, pale blue optics locked on hers. "Why are you fighting me. Our sparks have already chosen. If we don't bond, they'll tear."

Sundance studied him warily for a long moment, the gravity of his words hitting home. She knew that bonding generally happened when two sparks shared the same call. Usually, the pairs were happy with it, and bonded right away. Sundance might-_would-_ have given into him if it hadn't been for the fact that newly bonded sparks needed to be close for several years before they could stand to be apart. The separation would be agonizing, but so would refusing to bond if the call was _this _strong. The realization made her throbbing processor numb. Either way, it was going to hurt like the pits.

His voice was softer now, back to that harsh whisper that made her spark skip, "You would be happy with me. I would never leave you."

"You never leave me now," Sundance muttered. She vented shakily, "I _am _happy with you Grimlock. Most of the time." He lifted slightly, lowering her back to the berth. Now that he wasn't trying to pin her down, Sundance brought both hands up to drag down her face. "Pits, now of all times..."

"You really won't bond."

"No."

"We'll suffer."

"I know." Sundance shuttered her optics as she tried to slow her intakes. When she opened them again, he was still staring intensely at her, like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. She reached up to touch his face, voice becoming quiet, "I can't bond with you until I know I can stay with you."

"I already said you aren't going back."

"We don't have a say in it." Sundance snapped. She tensed when he started to grab her again, and bit out, "no bonding."

"No bonding," He repeated angrily, "What do we do, then? Our sparks will break."

Sundance hesitated, processor working in a different direction. She said slowly, her voice cautious, "...We could merge. No bonding, but it'll ease the urge for a while."

His optics brightened, his hands tightened on her armor. She wondered if maybe she'd just given him the wrong idea, but he said the words again, "No bonding."

"Right." Sundance loosened her hold on him, allowing her toe claws to unlock as he leaned back over her. "Just a merge."

* * *

Backlash narrowed his optics, studying the intricate circuitry weaving in and out of the core. He was laid out on his back, chest-deep in the remains of the computer. A tall pile of charred debris stood outside the open paneling. Several hours had passed since he first started, and now every thing damaged had been cleaned out.

"How does it look?" Wheeljack asked, crouching down beside him to peek inside.

"Core is undamaged," Backlash answered tonelessly, "but more than I thought was ruined...repairs will be more difficult than I anticipated."

"We'll get it finished." His blue optics scanned over the interior of the computer before he said, "I can take over for a while. You should probably go back to the med bay before Ratchet hunts you down."

Backlash slid out from beneath the computer, sitting up slowly. His side throbbed in protest, but the pain was tolerable now. Wheeljack started to take his place, saying, "And you're still covered in energon, Backlash."

Backlash tensed slightly, hidden gaze lowering to his arms. He stared at them for a moment as his processor automatically went back, throwing painful memories at him. Backlash vented softly, "I'll see to it on my way to the med bay." He stood up then, leaving the room without another word.

The walk to the wash racks was a long one, and more memories passed through his thoughts with every step. The pain in his spark flared, but he kept moving until he was inside the wash racks and approaching one of the shower heads. His processor went numb as he turned it on, the lukewarm spray leaving streaks in the thick blanket of her energon. He stopped thinking, standing stone-still, trying his hardest not to feel like he was washing away the only proof that she even existed.

After a while, he was able to move, and he scrubbed his armor clean. He didn't stop until he heard the doors slide open, and felt the tug on his spark that told him his family was nearby. He paused when Flashback walked in, both hands scratching at his side plating. His brother was cursing violently under his breath, "Slagging dinobots. I swear, if they weren't bullet proof, every single one of them would be on the ground right now..."

"I doubt a couple of shells would harm them," Backlash said tonelessly.

Flashback froze with one foot in the air. He turned slowly to squint at him, "Then I'll unload a couple _thousand _in their hides...finally decided to wash up, huh?"

Backlash was quiet, focusing on a stubborn spot on his fore arm. He heard Flashback approach. His brother said, "You missed, like, your entire back."

"Haven't been in here long enough to get to it."

Flashback came to stand beside him, covered from head to toe in wet sand. Backlash glanced at him as he immediately went about trying to wipe it all off. Flashback caught the look and made a wile motion with his arm, "Fragging dinobots. I was driving around, bored out of my processor, and I just kinda stumbled upon them at some oasis. Slag decided to see how far he could throw me."

"And you let him?"

"I didn't _let _him." Flashback mumbled, "he just got his hands on me before I could do something. That mech is fragging fast for his size. Anyway, he's still over there laughing his aft off."

"Don't tell sister," Backlash said.

"Didn't plan on it...where is she, anyway? I haven't seen her all day."

"I don't know." Backlash answered.

"I think we're about to get kicked out again," Flashback twisted to mercilessly scrub under his side armor, "fucking _sand_...I ran into Optimus earlier, and he's got that look on his face like he's so nervous or stressed that hes about to crap himself or something-" Venting, Flashback bent the other way and started scratching at his back, "I _hate _dinobots."

"Prime has a look like that?" Backlash asked.

"He does. His optics kinda get spaced out and he just has this _frown_-PITS! Can you _please _help me here? There's something stuck in my armor. I'm dying over here."

"I doubt it." Backlash turned to him anyway, carefully easing a hand beneath his brother's back armor. He found the object quickly, and carefully eased it out. Still, whatever it was scraped against Flashback's cabling, and the older mech stretched to the side with a sharp hiss. Backlash raised the object, raising his optic ridges at his brother even though Flashback couldn't see it. It was a whole cactus, and it had somehow become wedged in Flashback's armor without breaking.

"Thank you," Flashback said, "those things itch like the pits."

"How did you manage to get something this big caught under your armor?"

"I don't know. I'm just gifted like that."

Backlash lowered the plant, studying his brother as he continued to bend and strain himself to get at different spots, scratching at his armor madly. Flashback kept talking, irritation clear in his voice, "I also saw some choppers land earlier. Fucking humans."

"They still blame Sundance for what happened."

"Yeah." Flashback paused to look at him, "it's a never ending shit-storm...and we're always the ones on the receiving end, aren't we?"

"Never ending," Backlash agreed quietly. "Does mother know?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, or else her and dad both would be storming the base right now."

Backlash looked away, "It won't be long, then."

"I really don't want to go back to the moon," Flashback mumbled angrily, "I don't want _any _of us to go back to the moon."

"You could always stay here."

Flashback cut him a sharp look, "And just leave 'Dance? No. We're a family. We don't just abandon each other."

"No ones abandoning anyone." Backlash narrowed his optics.

"And thats how it should be." Flashback huffed, "I don't know...maybe we can talk to the humans or something. Try to change their minds."

"Maybe."

"Do you think they'd even listen to us?"

"No." Backlash answered, "I believe the humans are generally a close minded race...they believe what they want to believe, and fight anyone that thinks differently. They also fear what they don't understand...and I think they are still very far from understanding us."

Flashback blinked at him. "They're not _all _like that, just the ones that are in control of things. Mimi and them...they're awesome."

"I don't remember." Backlash set the cactus on one of the tables against the wall before returning to the stubborn energon stains on his arm. Flashback vented.

"You don't remember _any_ of them? Not uncle Pockets or uncle Critter or uncle Rex?"

"I don't remember anything past the moon." Backlash said, glancing at him, "you know that."

"I hope we see them soon...hopefully before we get our afts shipped back off to the moon again."

* * *

"You were offlined." Ironhide said, blue optics narrowed as they focused on the femme.

Paradox stared back, her pale gaze emotionless. She said, "I've never been the easiest femme to destroy."

"She survived," Demona added softly, "like all the times in the past..."

"I'm beginning to think that both of you are impossible to put down," Ironhide muttered, "how long have you been here?"

"Since the base was reclaimed."

"And you haven't spoken to Optimus or Ratchet."

"No." Paradox leaned slightly against the berth, still not accustomed to having both legs back, "I'd rather stay hidden from them for as long as I can."

"Your offlining affected them both."

"I am not the femme I was." Paradox crossed her arms, "I may have survived, but Angelus did not, and she is the one they are fond of. Not me."

"You shared the same spark. It doesn't matter to them."

Demona smiled slightly, "You won't change her processor, Ironhide."

Ironhide grunted out a response before saying, "I'll need measurements to complete your armor."

Paradox motioned for him to proceed, shifting back a step to hop up unto her berth. Demona stayed where she was, near the doorway. She didn't look away until she felt Prime pull on her spark, trying to get her attention. Turning inward, she pulled back. _'Yes, Prime?'_

_ 'I need to speak with you and your family.'_

Demona straightened, catching the sadness in his spark. Paradox glanced at her, "What is it?"

"Prime wants to talk," Demona said, pulling at her bonded as she moved towards the door. "I'll be back soon." She left, stepping out into the hallway. She vented softly when she felt a muted response from Jolt, which meant he was in recharge. Again. She started towards their quarters, turning to her creations instead.

Her sons were the first to pull back, both telling her that they were on their way. Sundance didn't respond until Demona was stepping into her room. Her mech was stretched out on his side on the berth, back to her. He stirred when he felt her presence.

She approached the berth, lowering a hand to slide over his shoulder armor, "Jolt."

A muffled sound left him.

Rolling her optics, she shook him, "Pit-spawned mech...if you were the last able mech and we were attacked, we'd be doomed."

"...What?" His optics opened, brightening as he became more aware. He turned to face her, stretching an arm out to curve around her waist and pull her closer.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Not long," He answered, looking up at her. He tightened his hold on her, wrapping around her spark in an attempt to coax her into resting with him. His optics narrowed slightly when he felt the rising apprehension in her spark. "Whats wrong, femme?"

"Prime wants to speak with us." Demona answered, pulling on his arm.

He hesitated before venting sharply, "About Sundance."

"He hasn't said why, but I'm sure she's the reason."

"I knew this wouldn't last long." He let her go, pushing himself up instead. Demona offered her hand to him when he was on his feet, a small bit of tension easing in her spark when his fingers weaved with hers. They walked back out, approaching the conference room.

* * *

Sundance stared at the wall across from her, optics half way open. Her processor was cycling slowly, all of her systems in an almost numb state of calm as she listened to the constant, low rumble leaving the huge mech. Grimlock was stretched out on the berth beside her, both arms looped around her possessively. And he was purring, like a monstrous, giant cat. He was hanging between consciousness and recharge, she felt his fingers tighten and loosen around her every once and a while. Sometimes he'd slide his hands over her wings or move down to trace the coils of her tail, and her spark would jump at the contact.

The call was muted now, sated enough to let her think without feeling like she was ready to explode. She was tired, and trying to wrap her processor around the fact she'd just given herself to a mech for the first time. The experience had been...different. Her spark hummed contentedly, warm and happy. She remembered the unusual softness in the mech's optics when he saw it for the first time, and the burning _pride_. His own spark was _massive, _the palest shade of blue with a white core. Beautiful and strong. It dwarfed her's, and it tried to take her as it's own as soon as their sparks touched, wanting her more than anything it had wanted before.

Those few long minutes they'd merged, both struggling to keep control and not just bond right then and there, she had gotten a glimpse of _Grimlock_, and everything he was made of. A center of raw violence, tempered with a fierce loyalty to his dinobots and even to Optimus though the autobot annoyed him half the time. An ancient hatred of decepticons, and the constant drive to hunt and destroy them. She saw the strongest of warriors, forged in fire and combat and energon. She saw every single battle he'd fought in one rush as he opened himself to her, showing her every thing. He was an unstoppable force, had been since he'd been created to fight in Wheeljack's lab.

Then she saw herself within his spark, a flare of hot red among the icy blue. There was a loyalty to her, too, and it was just as strong as the sort he held for his soldiers. An insatiable need to be near her, to have her attention. The intensity of the feelings shocked her more than anything else she'd seen inside of him. Her spark was thrilled at knowing how much she already meant to him.

She didn't quite know what to think about it yet, but she knew that if her father ever found out, Grimlock's armor would be strung up on the side of the base like an animal pelt on a cabin.

Sundance knew it wouldn't be long before their sparks were back to screaming for each other, and she wondered how they'd handle her going back to the moon. Sundance muttered under her breath, cursing her luck and her spark and Grimlock. This was all such a huge, chaotic _mess_, and she didn't know if she'd ever get it sorted out. He had to chose her, of all the femmes on base-though there wasn't many that could stand him, she thought-, and he had to chose now of all times to develop feelings for her.

But it went both ways.

Sundance had grown up among the autobots, and had been friends with many of the mechs on base. Yet, not one of them had ever made her spark run so hot before, with anger or attraction, and the realization was sinking in. Grimlock was just a giant bully with an attitude, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. He made her so angry, and then there was those moments when she wasn't taking his slag and he knew it, and he became so awkward. He was always there, whether she liked it or not. He argued and bossed her around, but still listened to her when she was serious.

He shifted behind her, breaking her train of thought as he nuzzled into her neck. His purring grew louder, she could feel the vibration in his armor. He said, voice low and rough, "My queen."

Sundance pulled her tail over one of his powerful legs in response, curling around his knee.

"If you were staying, would you bond?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes," Sundance answered just as quietly.

"I don't want you to leave again."

Sundance blinked. She looked over her shoulder to raise her optic ridges at him, "What? You're not going to threaten to trample the whole base to make me stay here?"

His pale optics met her's, "It would not stop you, and you would be angry with me."

"Damn straight I would," Sundance muttered. She settled again, going back to staring at the wall. "What are you thinking, Grimlock?"

"I do not know how I'll survive without you."

Sundance stilled. Her spark almost went wild at the words, but her processor stumbled over them. She turned to face him, lifting both hands to hold his face and turn it. She eyed him warily, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just admitted to being weak without me," Sundance said slowly. "I'm worried."

"My spark hurts when you are not close," He admitted, "I need my queen."

Sundance's optics softened. She started to say something, but paused when she felt her mother pull on her spark, trying to get her attention. She caught whispers of a meeting with Optimus, one her whole family was supposed to attend. She vented, fingers tracing his strong jawline. She said, "You look better without that stupid mask on."

His optics brightened.

"The visor, too," Sundance said, "I like being able to see your face." His hands tightened on her side and dragged her closer until they were pressed together. She raised her optic ridges when she felt the heat growing in his frame, "We just merged like ten minutes ago."

"Need to feel your spark again," He said.

"And I need to _go_," She said slowly, "Optimus wants to talk to me-_pits, _mech!" She vented sharply when he grabbed for her wings again, kneading the joints until she was shaking. His other hand went down to her tail, squeezing roughly. She jumped at the touch, then cursed out how sensitive everything suddenly was. Wiggling, she tried to move away. "We _just _did this!" Her spark betrayed her, reaching for him.

"We'll do it again," He said cheerfully, caging his arms around her and pulling off an impressive turn for someone his size, leaving her flat on her back beneath him.

"This is _ridiculous,_" Sundance glared at him. The anger seeped out of her when she saw his optics, bright and full of pride and happiness, an expression she'd never seen on him before today. And it was melting her spark. She raised a finger to point at him, and said, "Okay, just _one _more time, and then I go."

"Two." He growled, leaning down.

_Slagging mech. _She huffed in irritation, "You're impossible, Grimlock."

"Stop arguing," He mumbled, "you fight me too much."

"I'm not just gonna sit there and let you command me into doing things like-" She cut herself off with a sharp hiss when he pulled on her tail.

"Just be quiet."

Sundance glared at him, "I'm fixing to hurt you, mech." He chuckled roughly at her in response.

* * *

**Another one of those butt-kicking chapters...Didn't know how I was going to right the, uh, following scene of Sundance's and Grimlocks escapade. I kinda wanted him to be a big baby after merging/interfacing/whatever, like she'd managed to tame him for a little while. Kinda want to do a quick one-shot on what Grimlock saw in _her _spark during their first merge, and his reactions to it...we'll see. **

**YEP. They done it. **

**Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing, every review makes me soooo happy. Love you guys!**

**Sundance and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Where _is _she?" Jolt murmured, glancing back at the door. "Shes never this late to anything." It had been close to thirty minutes since Optimus had summoned them all. Jolt and his bonded had been the first of their family to arrive. Their sons weren't far behind, returning from the wash racks. He had been sure that Sundance would come in right after them, or even before them. She was always on time. He was beginning to worry.

Demona stood close beside him, red optics on the group of crisply dressed humans lining the platform that left them standing up high, so they were eye-level with the autobots when speaking. She had been watching them almost carefully since they arrived, and it was making them uncomfortable. They were fidgeting and averting their eyes now. She finally turned her gaze away when Flashback said, "Mom, I think you're scaring the humans."

One of the men shot a look at him, straightening his suit jacket with a sharp flick of his hands, "Where is she? Shes the reason why we're here. Why is she late?"

Optimus looked to Demona and Jolt, "This is unlike her. Sundance has never been one to waste time when her presence has been requested."

"I don't know whats wrong," Demona said, looking back at Optimus, "she's stretched the bond out."

"Why would she do that?" Another human asked, eyes narrowing, "thats how you communicate, right? Why would she shut you off like that."

"She's not running, is she?" One of the women piped in, "because if she is-"

"You'll _what_?" Backlash said, speaking up for the first time since walking into the room. The woman froze, rigid as her eyes focused on him. Backlash held her gaze easily, face expressionless and tone soft. "Sundance does not run. If shes late, then she has a reason."

"It oughtta be a damn good one," Flashback muttered, shifting awkwardly on his feet before reaching down to scratch and pull at his calf armor, "Pit-spawned dinobots."

Jolt focused on his oldest son, "Thats the fourth time I've seen you scratching. What in Primus' name did you get into?"

He vented sharply, "You really don't want to know, dad."

Demona answered the the human's question, "Sundance will stretch the bond out if she is trying to focus on something important, like battle."

He blinked, "I thought you were done fighting."

"We are," Optimus said.

"Well we can't start without her, but we _are _on a time limit here," Another human said pointedly, "is there any way you can find her?"

"Through the bond," Jolt responded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Jolt narrowed his optics at the human's tone but turned inward to pull on his oldest sparkling's spark again, with more urgency than before. There was a great distance between them, he realized. Whatever she was doing, she either didn't want them to know, or was simply too distracted by it to realize she had pushed everyone away. Her response was muted, quiet like a murmur. He blinked. Was she _recharging_?

"What the pit is going on?" He muttered, crossing his arms.

Not only was she late, but she was late because she was recharging? Now he was really concerned. This was so unlike his daughter, and he wondered what could have possibly gotten into her to make her act this way.

"Want us to go find her?" Flashback asked, still scratching at his leg.

"Yes," Demona said while Jolt tried to sort things out in his processor.

Flashback straightened and started towards the door. Backlash followed wordlessly, leaving the rest of them to stand in the room in silence.

* * *

_'Just heads up, we're coming to get you...so if you're doing something you shouldn't be doing-' _

Sundance's optics snapped open. She held her breath as her brother's warning reached her. Her processor struggled to catch up to what he was talking about, or why her creators were tugging at her spark sharply. She went rigid against Grimlock's recharging frame when she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet her family...half an hour ago.

_Fragfragfragfragfragfragslag. _Tensing, she moved to get up. Grimlock made a low rumble of protest and tightened his hold on her, but didn't wake. "Pits," Sundance hissed, wiggling out of his arms. She vented softly when she felt stiffness in her joints and a distinct ache in her frame. Her spark rolled lazily, tense with anxiety but completely calm at the same time. Her efforts slowed in response, thoughts betraying her as they returned to Grimlock.

She managed to get out of his hands, only to roll right over the berth and hit the floor with a yelp. _I'm doomed, _She thought as she scrambled to get her feet beneath her. She stood up, swaying briefly. She shook her head, trying to clear the huge mech from her processor. It worked long enough for her to stumble to the door. She stopped cold in her tracks when he shifted on the berth. He grunted before mumbling, "Where are you going."

Sundance turned on him, glaring. "To the meeting that _you _made me late to! Do you realize how much trouble I'm going to be in?"

He was watching her with dazed optics. His purring had started up again, though it was softer, and she found herself wondering if he even realized he was making the sound. "You could stay here, and not go at all. You are already late. Stay here, femme. Stay with me today."

Her spark hummed pleasantly. Some of the tension left her body and she felt her expression softening. Everything within her _wanted _to stay. He was warm, and she was tired after all of the...things they did. And he was giving her that look again, a pride-filled, heated stare that was already making her weak. "Pit spawned dinobot," Sundance growled, "_No. _And stop looking at me like that-_What _did I just tell you?"

He gave her a lazy grin. She tried to ignore it, throwing her hands up in the air. "Would you just stop it?! 'two more times' my red aft. Fragging..."

"You want to stay." He said, tone cocky, "you want to stay in here, with me."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nope." Sundance turned to the door, "not doing this again. I'm _really _late. I need to go, now."

"You will come back after?"

"Maybe."

He moved again. Sundance quickened her steps towards the door, but he still reached out and grabbed her. Sundance fought him tiredly but he still brought her back to the berth. Glaring at him, she snapped, "I have to go!"

"Not letting you go until you promise you'll come back."

Sundance writhed, "Grimlock!"

"Promise me, queen."

"Fine! If you'll just let me go-" She huffed when he tightened his arms around her, tucking his face in against her back plating. She paused, spark heating as he nuzzled. Their sparks started to pull at each other again, tiny little tugs. Sundance started fighting against him harder when she sensed her brothers getting closer. "Pits! Yes! I _promise _I'll come back!"

He held her a moment longer before letting her go. Sundance dropped to her feet and darted for the door before he could get his hands on her again. She stepped out into the hallway just as her brothers turned the corner. Flashback was bent awkwardly, scratching at his back madly and cursing about the dinobots. Backlash noticed her first, and said, "We've been waiting for you. The humans have become impatient."

"I know," Sundance said, trotting up to them. "I'm sorry."

"Thats fine and dandy," Flashback bit out, twisting another way to scratch at his aft, "but can someone please pull this fragging plant out of my armor?"

"I'm _not _sticking my hand there," Backlash dead panned, "lets go before we make someone angry."

Sundance led the walk back to the conference room, trying not to meet anyone's optics as she moved. _Fragging AFT. He's such a slagging horn dog. He just couldn't let me leave. One time obviously wasn't enough...no! Three is the magic number! Three slagging times in one day and I'm late and my processor hurts and dad is going to offline us when he finds out. _Sundance slowed down, optics widening. Both of her creators were already in the conference room. Her mom and her dad.

"Did you get in another fight with the dinobots?" Backlash asked tonelessly, breaking her train of thought. Sundance blinked owlishly at him.

"No...why?"

"You're missing paint on your back armor."

Sundance stopped, optics growing rounder. Flashback added, coming to stand beside her. His scratching had moved to his shoulder. He raised his optic ridges at her, "You're missing _a lot _of paint, 'Dance. You sure you didn't kick anyone's aft while you were out?"

_Oh. My. God._ Sundance stared at him, mouth open but unable to respond. _Primus, PLEASE don't do this to me. Why is this happening?! Why now, why to me? _She closed her mouth and ground her dentals. "I...I don't know how it happened."

Both of her brothers gave her odd looks. Backlash studied her more closely now, and she tried her hardest not to squirm like a sparkling that had just gotten caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. He added, voice tinged with concern, "Your armor is dented in some places, too."

_I'm going to MURDER that slagging, useless, worthless, 'two more times' AFT! _Sundance turned away from them, stalking towards the conference room. "I fell." She said, wincing at how ridiculous her explanation sounded. "Look, I'm really tired and I just want to get this over with. The humans probably are, too."

"Um, whatever you say." Flashback said slowly, like he was talking to someone with a slow processor. Sundance had the urge to reach back and smack him but decided against it. Her spark squeezed with worry when her processor returned to her biggest problem.

Coming up with an explanation for her creators.

Her brothers might be easier to fool. They were both young, and _hopefully _hadn't merged or interfaced yet. But her creators, the other high ranking autobots, even Optimus could put the pieces together. Her fear only grew as the door to the conference room came in sight. She paused just outside of it to calm her intakes and try to reign in the panic in her spark, then walked in.

Every head turned in her direction. Her father spoke first, "Sundance, where have you been? We told you to be here an hour ago!"

"I was," Sundance silently thanked Primus for keeping her voice smooth, "doing something when you told me and I couldn't get away from it in time."

"What were you doing, youngling?" Optimus asked.

_PLEASE don't make me answer that question. _Sundance didn't know what was worse, her parents finding out by looking at the state of her armor or having to tell Optimus that she had been busy 'banging' the king of the dinobots. She said, clearing her throat as quietly as she could, "Just...things. Look, I'm _really _sorry about this, it shouldn't have happened and it _wouldn't _if I'd been more," she searched for a word, "watchful of the time. I've wasted enough of everyone's time today, and I'm sorry about it."

"As long as you're _here, _and we can move on," One of the humans said, cutting in before any of the autobots could respond. The speaker was a woman dressed in a dark skirt suit, and she was eyeing Sundance carefully like someone might a very large predator. "You are Sundance."

"Yes." She shifted her feet and straightened, realizing that she'd almost been slouching.

"You are the one responsible for murdering hundreds of people over thirty years ago in Texas."

A knife went through Sundance's spark at the words. Unbidden, memories of Lunar Song rose up in her processor. She sensed her family stiffen, but said softly, "Yes."

"Sundance was not herself," Optimus said, watching her, "she had no control over what she was doing."

"She didn't even _know _she was doing it," Sundance's mother bit out, "you wouldn't blame one of your own species for such a thing."

Eyebrows rose at that. One of the men moved forward with a finger raised like he was about to set her in her place. Jolt bristled, ready to argue. Before either of them could speak, a new voice said, "I believe them."

Sundance's optics shifted from the woman to a man standing in the back. He was younger than most of them, with a lighter colored suit. He was looking at her with soft eyes, like he knew her and considered her a good friend. He stood out among the humans, a look understanding on his face rather than caution. He looked familiar to her, and Sundance tried to put a name to him. He said, raising a hand to his chest, "Do you remember me, Sundance?"

Sundance narrowed her optics at him, focusing all of her attention on the human. She walked towards the platform with quiet footsteps. The other humans shied back, but he stayed right where he was. He added, "I was there in New York, when the city was attacked. And you came to help us."

Suddenly, she knew. Sundance's optics brightened. "You're the one that spoke to me."

"Yeah." He smiled kindly at her, "you dug out all of these people that were hurt in the attack. A lot of us survived because of you."

Sundance's expression softened. He kept speaking, raising his voice some to address everyone, "That monster came out of the earth and brought the city to it's knees. It was going to destroy every thing and kill everyone, but she and her brothers stopped it. Even after the fighting stopped, she stayed, and helped dig everyone out. She got to the wounded a lot faster than us humans could have on our own. She saved me, most of the city, and my brother."

"We can't ignore whats already happened, Davis," The woman said sternly, watching Sundance carefully.

"But you can ignore every thing else shes done?" He said.

"They're arguing that she couldn't control herself then. What if she loses control now?" Another said, "that makes her a threat to us."

"Threats don't waste time saving lives." Davis retorted. "I and everyone else in that city would have died if she hadn't been there."

"She broke the law by coming back."

"What law? We don't _make _laws for cybertronians."

"She went against her exile order," A third spoke up.

Sundance glanced at Optimus when he stepped in, "I retracted the order temporarily so she could aid us in the war against the burrowers and decepticons."

"And they're gone now." The woman said, "theres no need for her to be here anymore, which brings us to the point of this little get together." Her eyes fixed on Sundance, "Its time for you to go back to the moon."

Sundance met her gaze. She knew it was coming, but to hear it still hurt. Flashback vented loudly in irritation behind her. Sundance pulled on his spark in warning, telling him not to open his mouth. The woman was still talking, "Will you leave quietly?"

"I accept your decision and will leave quietly," Sundance said numbly.

Relief swept through the group humans, affecting all but the one named Davis. The woman nodded, "Thank you for being so cooperative. Like before, you'll have three days to gather provisions and say goodbye to everyone."

Sundance nodded.

Most of the humans began to turn then, ready to leave. She paused, giving Sundance a sincere look, "And thank you for choosing to protect this planet."

"Earth is my home." Sundance responded, "you don't need to thank me for protecting my home."

The woman studied her for a moment before turning away to follow the others. Davis lingered, stepping up to the railing with his hands in his pockets. Sundance met his eyes, "Thank you for speaking up for me."

He smiled sadly, "I wish there was more I could have done."

"Whats your name?"

He blinked, like he hadn't expected the question. "Tyler Davis."

"You did more than enough, Tyler."

His smile grew. "I want you to know that I'm not going to just let this sit. I'm new to the family, but I still have a voice. Someday you'll get to come back home, and stay here. I'll make sure you will."

Sundance smiled back. He nodded towards the others present, "Optimus, friends. I hope you all have a good day."

"Thank you, Tyler," Optimus replied. The man glanced back at Sundance before turning around to follow the others off the platform.

Sundance crossed her arms, watching the human as he descended. She didn't look up until Flashback start cursing wildly under his breath, "Well _fuck. _I guess its time to go back to the frozen rock of a dungeon rolling around space."

"Language," Sundance muttered. Flashback gave her a look before bending backwards to scratch at the back of his thighs. "What in the pit did you get into, Flash?"

"I may or may not have run through some cactus trying to get away from a dinosaur," Flashback bit out.

Sundance blinked, before hissing, "Slag did this?!" Anger curled around her spark.

Flashback paused at the tone in her voice. "Uh, no. Did I say that? I'm pretty sure that I didn't."

"Sundance," Her father said, a worry heavy in his voice. Sundance tensed, turning to face him. He was looking her over with narrowed optics, "Why do you look like you just came back from a battle?"

_I'm doomed. Dead. Offline. Cold. _Sundance replied, "Do I really look _that _bad?"

"You do," Optimus agreed.

Flashback chimed in, "Like you were wrestlin' some 'cons."

_Well, little brother, I was wrestling but not with 'cons. Fragging aft. _She cringed when her mother asked, "What were you doing, sweetspark? You said 'things' like it was important, but theres few things you consider more important than a family meeting."

"I was doing...stuff." Sundance huffed at the expressions they were giving her. She looked away from her femme creator as the humans filed out of the room. "I'm really tired, mom. I need to recharge-"

"_What _were you doing." Her father interrupted.

_Oh pits. Here it comes. _"I," She crossed her arms, racking through her processor for a good lie. "I kinda...crashed." Which wasn't _that _far from the truth. She'd pretty much been dead to the world as soon as Grimlock had his fill of merging. She grimaced at the look everyone was now giving her. Sundance _never _crashed. Not since she first got her wings in her second frame, and everyone knew it. She motioned wildly with one arm, "It happens. I was flying low, and I got distracted, and I just _flipped_ and hit the ground."

She looked up at her creators shyly, then violently cursed her luck in her thoughts when she saw that neither of them were convinced. Her father said, "And what could have distracted you enough to crash?"

"I was worried about the humans. I thought that they might come down and tell me to go back to the moon, but I didn't think they'd be here so soon. And then you and mom told me, and thats when it happened."

Their optics softened. Her mother moved towards her and embraced her. Sundance hummed quietly, leaning into her strength. "I'm really tired, mom."

"We should all rest," Her father advised, "we have a lot of things to do before our three days is up."

Sundance nodded, walking alongside her mother when the older femme started to guide her towards the door. As soon as they were out and the doors were closed behind them, her mother said, "You were with Grimlock."

Sundance went ram-rod straight against her, optics round and wide.

"You didn't bond, did you?"

"N-no!" Sundance vented sharply, "I-I-we-" She dragged a hand down her face, whispering, "Primus, please don't kill me..."

"You're not a sparkling any more," Her mother said slowly, like she was trying to convince herself, "you're a full grown femme, and you're far from being a weak one. I know that this relationship, whatever it is that you have with him, has been growing for several years. I knew this was going to happen eventually. I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"What did you do?"

"Our sparks were calling to each other so bad it hurt," Sundance said, voice still quiet. "Grimlock wanted to bond, but I told him we couldn't because of my exile...so we merged instead to ease the pain."

Her mother paused. "Your sparks were calling out to each other?"

"Yes."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost all week."

"That would explain your 'distraction'."

"It couldn't have happened at a worse time," Sundance squeaked.

"I agree," She muttered, "like I said, you're not a sparkling anymore. You've grown up into a beautiful femme, and you can make your own decisions. But if he _ever _leaves you in this state again, I'm going to cut his hands off and shove them down his throat so he can beat up his own spark. You've got thicker armor than most femmes, but it doesn't mean he can just bash it down any way he wants."

Sundance winced, something in her mother's tone that sounded a lot like a decepticon who had grown up with Megatron as a caretaker, and not like the autobot that had been saved by Optimus. "Yes, mom."

"Pits, your father is going to go on a killing spree when he finds out about this..."

"I know."

* * *

**Torturing Sundance is becoming way too much fun...**

**Anyway, I'm predicting an ending within a few chapters, and this should be the last long story in the series. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Much love to you all. **

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"So you're leaving again, huh?"

Backlash paused, hands still buried in the new circuitry of the computer. He studied his work for a second longer before pulling himself out. Sitting up, Backlash greeted, "Hotshot. When were you released from med bay?"

"A few hours ago." Hotshot's optics were scanning over the blackened paneling. He whistled, "Thats a lot of damage."

"You should have seen it before we started repairs."

"Only your brother..."

"I know," Backlash agreed, "its almost a skill, how horribly he can damage something with just a 'bump'."

Hotshot grinned. "Makes you proud, doesn't he?"

Backlash stood up, "Not exactly the word I'd use."

"I'm starving. I haven't had any energon since I woke up in the med bay." Hotshot motioned towards the computer, "feel like taking a break?"

In response, Backlash started walking towards the door. Hotshot followed him, widening his steps in the hall so he wasn't trailing behind. Most of the walk to the rec room was spent in silence. Neither of the mechs spoke up until they were standing inside the large room. Hotshot reached over the counter to take two energon cubes. He handed one to Backlash, "When do you guys take off?"

"Less than three days." Backlash answered tonelessly.

Hotshot vented quietly, "This is ridiculous. If it wasn't for your family, we would all be offline right now."

"Flashback would agree with you." Backlash responded, "hes been cursing about it since we spoke to the humans."

"What about your creators?"

"They haven't said much, but their sparks are uneasy. I think they were hoping that this would change the way the humans felt about Sundance...yet it changed nothing because they are afraid to let go of whats already passed."

"It should have." Hotshot insisted.

"Yes," Backlash agreed, looking down at his energon. "It should have." He fell into thought for a moment, thinking through every thing that had happened since they'd arrived on earth.

"How do you feel about it?"

Backlash looked up at the autobot again, expressionless as always. "What do you mean?"

"You don't act that upset about it...I mean I get that you're not a really expressive mech, but this doesn't bother you?" There was confusion in Hotshot's voice.

"It bothers me that they don't trust sister like they should."

"...But not that you're leaving Earth."

"The moon is my home, Hotshot."

Hotshot stared at him for a moment, optics narrowed like he was trying to figure Backlash out. Backlash let them stand in silence for a moment, then changed topics. "I heard Sideswipe telling Prime that you stood up to Shockwave with nothing but the Star Saber."

Hotshot perked, "Uh, yeah. Didn't last too long before I was taken down."

"But you did damage, and stalled him from reaching the others. Thats more than enough."

Hotshot blinked owlishly at him. "Thanks?" A pause, then, "Theres no way I could have done anything if you hadn't taken the time to teach me a few things."

"You have a...thing with blades," Backlash said. He almost said gift, but it didn't quite fit. Hotshot was good for a beginner, but not that good.

"You think so?"

"How many mechs do you know of who have stood up to Shockwave using a weapon completely different than what they're used to, and survived?"

"...Not many."

"I can show you a few things before we leave," Backlash offered, tensing slightly at his own words when he thought through what he'd just said. "techniques to practice and help you with form until I can return to earth again."

Hotshot smiled widely, "Yeah! That would be awesome. You don't mind?"

"I told you that I'd train you, didn't I?"

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning. We would start today, but mother wants us all to go somewhere in a few hours."

"Thats fine. Same place?"

Backlash nodded.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Sundance realized that she loved the way Grimlock purred when he was sated.

As annoying and arrogant as he was around others, he was almost a different mech entirely with her. Gentle. He was so awkwardly gentle, especially after the first time he'd held her a little too hard and cracked her hip armor. The injury was still there, and it throbbed with pain, but she would deal with it until she could get her mother to take care of it.

The thought of going to her father, or even Ratchet, was too embarrassing to even consider. Her father just might offline both of them if he put the pieces together in his processor. Ratchet wouldn't, but he'd give her that _look, _and a long lecture to go with it about sparking. And considering Sundance had known the mech for as long as she could remember, it would almost be just as bad. Almost.

"You will bond with me some day," He said in the rough, soft tone he used when merging.

"Yes." Sundance promised quietly, biting down on the urge to snap at him and tell him that this was the tenth time he'd mentioned it today. She paused, then said bitterly, "Do you realize that I haven't had a social life since you started raping me?"

He tensed, pulling away slightly to give her a hard stare. "You were willing. It wasn't rape."

She raised her optic ridges, "_I _didn't have much of a choice now, did I?" He made this look, optic ridges pulled together.

"You said we could merge."

"After you dragged me to your berth and pinned me on my back." Her tone was lighter, a smile pulling across her face when she saw the confusion in his optics. It only grew at her expression.

He said slowly, "I do not understand."

She didn't explain, changing subjects instead. "I have to go somewhere today." The confusion left him in a rush. His optics hardened and one huge hand clamped down on her side possessively. Sundance raised her optic ridges at him, "I can't _stay here_ all fragging day, Grimlock."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. And neither can you." She tried her hardest to ignore the way her spark burned and rolled when he brought her closer, body flush against him. His thick fingers spread over her armor, and he slid them upwards. She shifted with a soft vent, "When was the last time you saw any of your dinobots?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" She pushed his hand away, or tried to, "You're the only one that can keep all of those bastards in line, and you haven't been out of this room in hours! Theres no telling what kind of-" She huffed when he grabbed her tail. "I'm fixing to put you on the floor, mech."

"You will leave soon," He growled, "and I do not know when you'll come back. You will not let me fight for you, you will not take me with you. So I will stay with you until it is time for you to leave."

"Thats ridiculous." She muttered even though she felt differently in her spark.

"Not its not," He argued stubbornly.

"I have to go. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

"Don't go. Stay here."

"_Grimlock,_" She groaned, "why are you doing this to me? I told you I'd come back."

"Not soon enough."

"You are the clingiest damn mech I've ever seen." She said under her breath, "Primus, I just _had _to like you." With a grimace, she twisted her frame sharply and broke loose. His hands swatted out to grab her, but she was already across the berth and dropping to the floor. He was pushing himself up to pursue when she darted out the door.

Sundance knew he would pursue, so she transformed down into her true form and bounded down the hall as quickly as she could. She pulled at her family to tell them that she was on her way. Both of her creators tugged back, alerting her and her brothers that they were to meet in one of the hangars outside of base.

Altering her course, Sundance rushed through the base. She didn't slow down until she was outside. Her wings shifted on her back, soaking up the sunlight while she was under it. Her optics scanned the sands until she spotted the hangar her creators were waiting in. She ran for it, sneaking inside like she was hiding from someone. In all honesty, she was.

Bursting inside, Sundance grinned at her creators. "Sorry it took so long, I-"

"Where have you been?" Her father asked, blue optics focusing on her. Sundance's grin faltered, and her spark heated with awkward embarrassment. _Oh, just fragging the dinobot again...for pit's sake. _

"...No where." She said.

"We haven't seen you at all for the past few days," He continued, "you've been acting strangely, Sundance."

"I've been here the whole time," She said slowly, trying to keep the worry out of her expression and voice. "I haven't been doing anything, dad."

He eyed her, and she instantly knew that he didn't believe a word she was saying. Sundance looked to her mother pleadingly, silently begging the older femme to step in and save her. Demona was also studying her, though with a much softer look. Worry and understanding. She said softly, "I'm sure shes just been resting, love. We are all still in need of it."

Sundance almost vented with relief. She stilled instead when her femme creator pulled at her spark gently. _'You can't hide from your father forever.'_

_ 'I can damn sure try,' _Was Sundance's response. Despite it, she knew her mother was right. She couldn't hide anything from her father for long. Working her processor for an explanation he would believe that _wouldn't _lead to an insane rampage through the base, she focused back on her father. He had moved closer, optics fixed on some part of her armor.

Sundance tried not to freak out when he said, tone growing sharp, "What happened to your armor?" Her mother shifted, also noticing. She felt the sense of realization and rage filter through their open bond, and tried not to flinch at it. Before Sundance could say anything, the older femme was there, in front of her. A hand gently grasped the frame of her wing and lifted to expose the cracked plate on her hip.

Her father wasn't far behind. Sundance scrambled for something to say, processor stuttering. The questions were about to start spilling out. The anger and tension and concern thick in the air around her creators. Before anyone else could speak, an engine roared just outside of the hangar. Flashback swerved inside, transforming before he even stopped with a panicked look on his face.

"Now what," Her father muttered.

Flashback's intakes were loud and deep, "We gotta _go, _like right _now_!"

Demona shifted to him, straightening to take hold of his chin and turn his face. There was mud caked all over his armor, a few scratches here and there. Flashback was bouncing on his toe plates, "Mom, mom I'm _fine-"_

"We're not going _anywhere _until you two tell me what the pit is going on here," Their father said sharply, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay! Look, all I did was-" Flashback was cut off when Backlash entered, stalking into the hangar with a rare frown on his face.

"The dinobots are looking for you, Flashback," The youngest of the five said.

"Oh _shit,_" Flashback said, twisting around to poke his head outside. Sundance vented in irritation.

"What have you done this time?" She asked, squeezing in beside him to look. Her red optics widened when an enraged roar, so deep it vibrated through the air, reached them.

"I may or may not have covered him in wet toilet paper while he was recharging." Flashback said in a rush. He paused at the looks everyone gave him, then gestured wildly with his arms, "WHAT?"

"Angering a fire-breathing dinobot is not the best way to spend your spare time," Backlash dead-panned.

Sundance vented again, "For Primus' sake, Flash! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Does it matter?! Right now I'm thinking that we gotta go!"

"We're talking about this later," Their father said pointedly, turning his optics on Sundance next. Sundance swallowed, but gave a nod. He motioned for them to follow as he transformed down. Sundance slipped outside, shoving off of the earth to ascend high into the clouds. Her optics turned down in time to see her family race out of the hangar, creators taking the lead.

Sundance forced her intakes to slow down, feeling like she just dodged a bullet. Her optics narrowed when she caught a glimpse of Grimlock below, his pale blue optics turned up to focus on her. Already she could feel the longing in her spark, aching for him.

"Pit spawned dinobots," She cursed quietly, forcing herself to focus on her family. She would have to tell her father something soon, she knew this. But she would hold off for as long as she could, until they were back on the moon and Grimlock was well out of range. At least then when he lost it, one of them would be safe.

Sundance felt the unease slip away as she angled her wings and rose higher. Her processor returned to their trip, and she found herself smiling brightly. They would arrive soon, before the day was over at this rate. Singing, Sundance soared, basking in the growing joy that bled through the bond from her mother's spark.

* * *

"Mom, would you just _stop._" Pockets huffed, watching his mother carefully. He was almost hovering over her, arms open and ready to grab her if she slipped. For the most part, she was doing alright. She even tossed back her gray hair and pushed a hand through it. Her dull green eyes shifted in his direction, and she sent him an honest smile.

"I'm alright, baby. Just a little tired is all."

"Looks like you're _all _tired," Rex commented from across the room, "what the fuck have you gingers been up to?"

Pockets cut his best friend a look, "You talk around your grandson like that?"

"Pfft," Rex waved him off, "I talked around my own baby girl like that."

"Which is exactly why shes got a mouth just as bad on her," Critter muttered from his spot on the couch, speaking up for the first time since dinner. He was more tired than usual, and had immediately made his way to the couch once every one was finished.

"What crawled up your ass, Critter?"

Their mother leaned against the couch for support, waving Pockets off with another warm smile, "Rex, boy, you better stop talking to my babys like that."

Rex grinned widely at her, "Or you'll _what_."

"I'm not too old to kick your ass." she said, leaning over to carefully pat her youngest son on the head. Critter opened his eyes, looking up at her. "Why don't you go to bed, Alex?"

"I told Brook that I'd wait until she came back with Ash and Rose." He answered. His eyes focused on Pockets next.

Pockets raised his eyebrows at him, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "They went to a concert. They won't be back until late tonight."

"They're supposed to stop on the way home for something to eat, too," Rex chimed in. Critter didn't respond right away, and Pockets could see in his expression that his little brother was debating. The younger man shifted, trying to adjust his legs. Pockets glanced down at them in reaction, heart squeezing when he saw the dark, ugly bruises blotting the skin around his knobby knees. The bruises spread down his shins, fading out around his ankles. They looked painful, and they had been there for days.

Pockets was beginning to worry.

He had this feeling that Critter was up to his old antics again, trying to teach himself how to walk. It didn't seem to matter to him that all the doctors and specialists, even Ratchet, had told him that his knees were simply too damaged to hold his weight now. The fall he'd taken all those years ago when the dragon trine attacked broke his bones in too many places.

Seeing that his older brother was staring, Critter rearranged himself again, tucking both thin legs beneath him in an attempt to hide the marks. Pockets sighed, "Come on. I'll take you upstairs so you can sleep for a bit, okay?"

Critter looked like he was going to argue, but their mother slipped in between them and ruffled his hair with a scarred hand. "Go to bed, Alex. You need it."

Critter nodded slowly, not fighting when Pockets reached down and lifted him. He turned away to walk towards the door that led into the house, trusting Rex to look after their mother. Once the door was shut behind them, Pockets started, "I thought I told you to quit hurting yourself."

His brother tensed. "I'm _not._"

"You're covered in bruises, Alex."

"...I can't help it if my body isn't strong enough."

"Then stop pushing yourself so damn hard. You," Pockets clenched his jaw, suddenly realizing what he was about to say. His voice softened, but the words still hurt like hell. "You're not gonna walk again, Alex. Just stop torturing yourself."

He grimaced when his little brother whispered, "You're my brother. You're not supposed to say things like that."

"I know, but I'm not going to just sit there and let you hurt yourself over something-"

"You're an ass, you know that?"

Pockets stopped, eyes growing wide at the bitter statement. He stared down at him in disbelief, "What..._what _did you just say?"

"I said you're an _ass._" Critter motioned with one arm, "which is okay, I guess, because you don't understand. You never did."

Pockets glared at him, "And what don't I understand?"

"You and mom and everyone else, you've been able to walk all your lives. You get up from the couch and go to the kitchen or whatever, and don't think anything about it. To the bathroom, the closet, whatever. You've had that. Every single day. I can't. I've had to crawl or drag myself all over the damn place since day one. And that one time I could walk, for a few years, when I could get out and do things and I didn't have to rely on you all the time...that was the best part of my life, and it was just taken from me, and then I was stuck crawling on the ground again. You know thats like? Having something like that ripped away from you?"

Pockets worked his jaw, "No."

"You don't understand, so don't tell me shit like that."

"I'm sorry, Alex, I just..." Pockets trailed off when a powerful engine roared outside, muted by the walls around them. He went rigid, brain working fast.

He didn't know anyone that had a car _that _powerful, yet, at the same time, the deep rev was familiar. Critter tensed, and asked, "You hear that?"

"...Yeah," Pockets said, concern coloring his tone. He turned back towards the door as Rex gave a shouted curse in the shop. His footsteps quickened when he heard the garage door roll up. Fear struck him when he thought of all the years they spent avoiding decepticons, and he all but ran the rest of the distance. Shifting his brother to one arm, he threw open the door and shot into the shop. His wide green eyes fell searched the room, already calling for his mom and Rex to come to him.

His gaze fell on the door, raising up on its own. Confusion mingled with his fear, and he started to panic. Hardly anyone knew the code to raising the door. Critter's fists tightened in his shirt, and suddenly the younger was wrenching himself so hard from Pocket's arms that he dropped him in his surprise. Jumping at the sudden emptiness in his arms, Pockets looked down at Critter in time to see him start towards the door.

"Alex!" He shouted, lunging for him. Critter was already out of reach though, working all four of his limbs so fast that he nearly flew across the shop. Pockets went after him, shouting at Rex to get his mom out as he passed the blonde.

He stopped halfway across the shop when his eyes fell upon a rose red Dodge Charger, lethal and strong as it easily rolled inside. Pockets' heart stopped, eyes growing so wide and round it hurt. The Charger, painfully familiar, came to an easy stop and started to change shape. Armor broke in places and rearranged. Arms emerged, then a body and legs and a head. All so graceful and liquid smooth.

Soft light red optics fell upon Critter as he rushed towards her, breaths hitching because he was pushing his body so hard to get to her. "Dem-Dem-Dem," He whispered, hands falling to clench at her toe claws as he hoisted himself up as much as he could. With a soft hum, she gently lifted him in her hands and raised his body to her neck. Critter latched on, burying his face in her throat cables.

Pockets didn't move, frozen in place as he watched. Rex was in similar shape, halfway to Gears. Gears was also still, leaning against the couch with one hand clenched in the cushions.

"Alex," The femme said softly, tone warm. "I've missed you, brother."

"D...Demona?" Gears breathed, pale eyes widening. She was trembling now, and she staggered a step away from the couch and closer to them. "Baby, is that you?"

At the same moment, Rex threw his arms up in the air. "DEMI!" He ran for her, a huge grin on his face, "Holy shit, girl! I haven't seen you in _forever!_" He threw his arms around her ankle, then twisted to look at Gears and Pockets, "Dude! Shes _back! _What are you two waiting for?!" His grin grew when he was also scooped up.

Gears held back, one hand raised to her chest. There was tears running down her face, and she reached out when Demona started towards her. Shifting Critter to her shoulder armor, she lowered her free hand and carefully pressed her knuckle into Gears' palm. "Hello, mother."

Pockets finally came out of his shock. He walked towards them, heart pounding when it sank in. His throat tightened with tears, and he swallowed thickly. His mother was almost sobbing by the time he reached them, both hands grasping Demona's fingers as tight as she could like she was afraid the femme would disappear. Pockets came to stand beside her, also reaching out to touch her palm.

"Its really you," He said, blinking at her.

There was a light fizzle and he sensed something moving behind him. He turned to face her holoform, the same as he remembered and just as real looking. Her gentle dark eyes focused on him. Pockets embraced her, even though he stood taller than this fake form of her. She hugged him back. "God I missed you," Pockets said, letting her go. His mother stepped in, all but throwing her arms around her.

Demona smiled in both forms when Gears took her holoform face and kissed her on both cheeks. "You came back," their mother said, "my baby girl came back to me."

Pockets blinked when others began to pile in. First a blue Chevy car, then a Ford Mustang in the same color. Last was a jet black Nissan Skyline, the quietest of the four. He raised a finger to point, "Jolt, and...?"

"Oh come on, uncle Pockets!" A voice cheered from the Mustang. It broke into pieces and rose up into a near identical clone of Jolt. A grin spread across the mech's face, "You can't tell me that you don't remember _us._"

"Oh. My. God." Pockets said, recognizing the mech's expression. "_Flashback?_"

The mech grinned even wider, approaching after he nudged the black car with his foot. Gears kept both arms on Demona's holoform but leaned around her to stare unseeingly at him. Rex nearly fell over, "Holy SHIT! WHAT have they been feeding you, kid?! You're _huge_!"

"Wait until you see 'Lash," Flashback muttered, coming to kneel beside his mother. He brought a hand down to meet Gears' when she raised one to him. His voice softened, "hey, Mimi."

"Hi baby," She said back, "God, you _are _big." She paused, then asked, "Backlash is here, too?"

"Yeah. We all came. Sundance did, too. She just took a quick detour to go check on Ash and her brat."

"Wheres Backlash?" She pushed, "and your daddy. Wheres Jolt?"

In response, Jolt said, "Here, Gears."

Gears smiled brightly, "Dem, baby, take me to my other grand baby. God, the last time I saw him he was just tiny..."

Demona responded, setting Rex down in favor of lifting her up. She turned and started towards the two still folded down in their car forms. Pockets hung back, still trying to wrap his head around how much Flashback had grown.

When Demona reached them, both of the mechs transformed. Backlash was forced to kneel in the shop, being too tall to stand up fully in it. His hidden optics focused on Gears. Pockets glanced past Flashback to look when he saw movement, and almost fell over. "God, he's even bigger than Flash!" He said, staring.

Gears, leaning heavily against Demona's hand, turned her face up towards him. She blinked slowly, then asked quietly, "Do you remember me, Backlash?"

The mech was quiet, perfectly still. Then, in a soft, toneless voice, answered, "I...remember your voice."

Pockets caught Flashback smiling at that, the older of his nephews watching as Backlash brought his hand down like the others had. His palm was open, and she pressed her hand over it. "You've all grown up," Gears said, still smiling. "I...can't believe how big you are."

In the background, Rex sidled up next to Jolt. Waggling his eyebrows, he said, "So...had any problems with gas lately?"

Jolt's small smile vanished with a sharp vent, and he glared down at him. "You're lucky my bonded and creations think of you so highly."

Rex snickered, but left it alone.

* * *

**UGGGGGHHH ASDFJASDFKJ**

**Chapter was a bitch to write, and I'm STILL not happy with it. **

**ANYWAY. Yep. Finally got back to the humans. In case anyone doesn't read 'Reflections', its a series of one-shots based on these stories. In one of them, Rex pranks Jolt by sticking a whoopee cushion in his undercarriage, and thats why he asked Jolt if he was having any 'gas' issues. :)**

**Going to bed now. So. Tired. **

**Sundance and her family, friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Demona's spark was almost singing. Jolt felt real joy and peace flood through her for the first time in years, and he watched her from the other side of the shop, basking in it. His femme was radiant tonight. She was really, truly happy. She was settled close to the couch, her human family spread out around her. Flashback was close by, and so was Sundance, who had arrived a short time ago. Everyone was laughing, smiling.

Gears was busy talking to Backlash, one hand still resting on his. Rex was laughing out loud at something Flashback was saying, and Pockets was beside Sundance. Critter had yet to remove himself from Demona's shoulder, but Jolt could feel that she didn't mind. The opposite, really. The femme had missed her human family the most while they were on the moon, and many times he'd sensed that she was afraid she'd never see them again.

This was what she needed, for so long.

This was what they _all _needed.

Even Backlash seemed to be warming up to them, responding to Gears in his quiet voice, but he wasn't as toneless as before. He wasn't as closed off. After everything the young mech had been through, Jolt was relieved to see him interacting so well.

Jolt looked over his family, taking every thing in. His optics went back to Demona, they always did. His spark heated when she laughed. _Primus, _she was still as beautiful as the first day he'd seen her. Her gaze shifted up to meet his, she pulled at his spark gently. Jolt's optics softened in response. He tugged back, wrapping her up in his love. Hesitating, he reminded, _'We still have business to attend to on base before we go.' _They wouldn't get back to base until tomorrow morning, and that would leave them with less than two days to prepare.

He regretted saying it when he felt sadness bleed through her. She snuffed it out, turning back to her human family. He could tell that she was struggling for a way to say the words, a deep sense of dread filling her spark.

Backlash saved her, speaking up. "I told Hotshot that I would help him with something tomorrow...we also need to restock on supplies." All the chatter stopped in the room, everyone turning to look at him.

"But...You just got here," Gears said, "I was hoping that you would all stay the night?"

"He's right," Jolt tried, voice soft, "A transport big enough to carry us still has to be prepped and stocked."

"What?!" Rex huffed, "Really?! Before the girls get back?"

"Its a long drive back..." Flashback muttered.

"We haven't seen you in...years," Pockets argued, "they can't wait an extra day or something?"

"I," Demona vented quietly, curving a hand gently around Gears when the old woman turned to her, "I wish we could stay here, but the humans have made up their minds. If we don't leave, Optimus will suffer for it."

"Who gives a shit?" Rex said.

"I do," Sundance interrupted, "I miss everyone of you, I know mom and dad and my brothers do, too...but this is their home as much as it is ours." Rex cursed violently under his breath, turning away to push his hands through blonde hair. He jumped slightly when she lowered her head and bumped her nose into his back, "we'll be back, promise."

"But when?" Critter asked.

"Soon," Demona answered, raising her other hand to him. He slid into her palm with practiced ease. "I promise we'll come back, even if we have to sneak down here one at a time." She paused before shifting the humans to one hand and scooping both, Rex and Pockets, up with the other. She raised them to her chest, coming as close to embracing them as she could. "I've missed you all."

"Missed you, too, baby girl," Gears whispered. She ordered, "You better come see me before I die, Demona, or I swear I'll come back and haunt your ass."

"This sucks," Rex grumbled, squeezing in between Gears and Pockets to throw his arms around her neck. Demona held them for a moment before setting them all back on the floor. Rex moved towards Sundance, hugging her nose spike when she pressed into his chest. "Make sure to stop and see Ash, okay? Make sure Axels there, too. He hasn't shut up about you since you flew them back from New York."

"I promise," Sundance repeated, pulling back to turn to Pockets.

Jolt approached them, coming to crouch down between his sons. Gears went to both of the young mechs, whispering something to each as she hugged them. When she made it to him, she smiled brightly at him. Her hand raised to his leg armor, touching lightly. "I knew you were the perfect mech for my girl when I saw you...thank you, Jolt, for taking care of my baby."

"I should be thanking you," Jolt said, activating an old routine. His holoform came into focus beside her, and she immediately turned into it to hug him as tight as her old arms could manage. "If it wasn't for you taking care of her that first night on earth, I may never have met her the way I did. This is all because of you, Gears."

She leaned back, still smiling though it was a sad smile. She moved towards Sundance then. Jolt watched as his family said good bye, reaching through to his bonded and each of his creations for support. He tried his best to soothe the pain and sorrow. He took Demona's hand in his own before they left, swearing, _'You will see them again.'_

A rush of warmth and love reached him in reaction, and she let him guide her far enough away to transform.

* * *

Sundance tilted in the clouds, optics squinting as she gazed down at her family, miles below. She vented softly, cursing the world and every thing that had happened in her processor. They shouldn't have to leave. None of them should. She hated this, being forced to abandon her home and her family again. All because of Bloodstar and her trine, and Shockwave.

Forcing her thoughts to turn somewhere else, she glided upward and pulled at her creators' sparks. They both responded at the same time, and she told them, _'I'm going to see Ash. I'll be back at base in the morning.'_

She waited long enough for a reply before she wheeled away, pumping her wings hard to accelerate. Sundance shot away, racing towards the place where the 'concert' was. It should be over by now, several hours had passed since they first arrived at her mimi's shop.

She arrived in a few minutes, slowing down once she caught sight of the lights and movement below. People were leaving, flooding out of the area in a confusing mass of bodies. Breathing in, she sifted through the thousands of scents in the air until she found the one she was looking for. Pulling her wings in, Sundance fell into a dive.

The air howled around her, shrieking through her thick plates of armor. She came in fast, opening her wings a few hundred feet from the earth. Her frame jolted, feathers catching the wind to jerk her upwards. Sundance landed in the only clear place she could find, crouching down low to hide behind a large building as surprised shouts filled the air. She could hear people scramble, trying to spot the source of the screaming winds. Footsteps pounded past, but no one spotted her.

_I know you know that I'm here, _Sundance thought. She had come in so fast on purpose, making as much noise as possible without actually roaring or showing herself. _Where are you, Ash?_

Sundance didn't have to wait long. She heard several more humans run past before a skinny little blonde haired woman slipped around the corner. Behind her were two others, both younger. One had a head full of familiar curly red hair. The other was dark headed, and she froze up the moment her wide eyes fell on Sundance. Folding her wings more closely to her body, Sundance brought her horned head down to prod at Ash.

Ash threw her arms around her, "Shit, Sunny! You just about scared the hell out of the whole city!"

Sundance hummed, sinking into the girl's presence. She was going to miss this. "I could have come in with a lot more noise and...flare."

Ash laughed, tossing back her head. "God, I missed you!"

"It's only been a few weeks since I last saw you."

"Two weeks is way too long."

Sundance's spark squeezed, and she wondered how she would tell Ash that they were leaving again. She cracked her jaws open to speak when the red headed girl stepped forward and whispered, "Sundance?"

Sundance tilted her head to look her and the other over. The red head's eyes were almost unnaturally green, bright with wonder and recognition. Smiling, Sundance greeted, "Hi, Rosey."

Rose nearly bounced across the space between them, "Wow! I-I never thought I'd see you again...you remember me?"

"Of course I do," Sundance tucked her nose into her arms when the girl hesitantly raised her hands to touch. "I remember the day you were born, Rose. I've never seen uncle Pockets so proud in my life." The tiny little baby she remembered had grown into a taller clone of her mother. She had Jo's curvy shape, and Pockets' colors.

Rose's smile softened, "It really _is _you." She twisted to call over her shoulder, "Brooklyn! Come say hi to Sundance!"

Sundance's attention shifted to Brooklyn next, who stood rooted to spot and looking a lot like a deer caught in the head lights. She jerked slightly when Rose said her name, but didn't move otherwise. Sundance frowned, then stiffened when she saw _why _the girl wasn't responding.

Brooklyn was afraid. So scared she was paralyzed by it, and the fear shining in her eyes made Sundance's spark ache. Slowly, Sundance laid down on her front and folded her claws in against her palms in an attempt to look less intimidating. Unbidden, memories of Lunar Song and the trine rose up in her thoughts. She forced down a shudder when she remembered that Brooklyn was one of the victims of the attack in Springtown, that Lunar Song and Bloodstar's trine were responsible for the death of her parents.

"Its okay, Brook," Ash tried, "Sunny doesn't bite."

"I won't hurt you," Sundance added, keeping her voice soft, "I'm not like the others."

Brooklyn swallowed, then asked shakily, "You're Sundance? My...my 'cousin', right?"

Sundance nodded slowly, "Yes. My uncle Critter was the one who adopted you, your..." She scrambled through her memories, searching for the title Brooklyn had given him, "Your papa."

She took a step towards them. When Sundance didn't move, Brooklyn grew a little braver and closed the distance between them. She lifted a hand cautiously, stopping just within reach. Sundance leaned in, making sure not to move too fast, and pressed her nose spike into the girl's open palm. "You've all grown up," Sundance said quietly, "I can't believe how much has changed since I've last seen you. You girls been taking care of my uncles?"

Ash and Rose grinned, glancing at each other. Rose said, "As much as we can."

Ash added, rolling her eyes dramatically, "You know how dad is."

Sundance smiled, pulling back from Brooklyn. She asked, "Do you have a way home?"

"I'm driving," Brooklyn answered.

"Well thats too bad. I was going to see if you wanted to-"

"Fly?" Ash interrupted, grinning wider.

"Well..." Sundance rolled her optics up like she was thinking heavily about something, "yeah, but since you're driving..."

"We don't have to drive," Ash said, "you got room for all three of us up there?"

"Um," Brooklyn stepped back nervously, "I-I think I'll just drive home. Need the car to go to work tomorrow, you know? But you two can go. Sorry."

"Its okay," Sundance hummed. Rose looked like she wanted to accept, but she moved to stand by Brooklyn.

"Its a long drive back home. I don't want her to go by herself." Rose smiled, "Ash, go ahead and stay with Sundance."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ash said, already hooking her hands in Sundance's armor to climb up. "You think you can swing by mom's to pick up Axel?"

"Sure." Sundance stood back up, optics bright as the woman settled between her shoulders. She eyed the remaining two, "you be _safe."_

"We will," Rose promised, "you guys be careful, too."

Sundance waited until Ash was seated and hanging on before she turned away and rolled her body forward to shove off of the earth. She ascended rapidly, disappearing in the darkness without flying so high it made Ash faint. They flew in silence for a few minutes, Sundance deep in thought and Ash enjoying the cool air. Finally, Ash said, "You're quiet."

"Am I supposed to talk?" Sundance countered. She ground her dentals before forcing the words out, "We're going back to the moon."

Complete silence answered her.

"We just found out yesterday...we leave in a couple of days. I'm not sure when we'll be back." Sundance continued, "I think...that we'll be back soon, though. Theres this guy on the government team that wants to help us."

"I fucking knew it."

Sundance tensed at the bitterness in her voice. "Ash," She tried, "I told you that this was temporary, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ash huffed, "I just...hate it."

"Me too."

"I'm getting old, Sunny."

The tension in Sundance's body grew at the statement, and the sorrow and irritation behind it. She tilted her head just enough to glance back at Ash. The girl was looking up, glaring at the sky. She kept talking, "I...never really thought about it much, but you guys last a lot longer than humans do, and I'm getting old."

"You're _not_-"

"Hell, dad and uncle Pockets and uncle Critter are older than I am, and mimi...God. It still amazes me that shes hanging on. We're _all _getting so damn _old_." Ash pressed a hand to her back plating. "It took you this long to come back. How much longer until the next time you come down?"

"I..." Sundance vented in defeat, "I don't know."

"I know you can't just come down here on a whim, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Protect my Axel. Watch out for my baby and keep him safe."

"I promise." Sundance felt her spark roll in her chest, pain and dread and sadness filling it. "As long as my spark still burns, I will watch over all of you."

"Thanks, Sunny."

* * *

"They're leaving again, aren't they?"

Optimus paused, turning his attention to his son. "Solaris?" He started, turning to face the young mech completely, "I thought you were at the gun range with Warhammer."

"I was," He said, "Hotshot came in and said something about the government sending people here to talk to Sundance."

"He was right," Optimus answered, "they will be leaving in less than a few days."

"They're all going, aren't they?" Solaris held his gaze, a hint of sadness in his optics.

"Yes, son." Optimus rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Solaris. If things were different..."

"I understand. I think that if we were in there place, we'd chose to stay together as a family."

"Yes." Optimus paused, then guided his son towards the doors of the control room, "it's late, Solaris. You should recharge."

"You should too. Mom was griping about how late you've been staying up this week."

Optimus smiled at him, opening his mouth to say something in response. He stopped in the hallway, freezing in place when he saw who was standing outside.

Sleek, ivory-colored armor of decepticon origin. A tall, lithe shape. Pale, emotionless optics. A femme poised like a predator in the hall way, straight-backed and relaxed at the same time, a sense of calm in the air around her. Not among his soldiers, but still familiar.

She gave the slightest turn of her head, fixing her optics on his when he spotted her. Beside him, Solaris gave him a confused look before focusing on the femme. The confusion only grew, clear in his voice when he asked, "Who are you?"

Optimus stared at the femme, recognizing her but at the same time unable to believe what he was seeing. Memories rose up in his processor, filling his thoughts. Memories of a temporary alliance when Megatron was still online. Memories of the same femme fighting beside him when Galvatron emerged. Seeing her damaged and broken, realizing that she was all that remained of a dear friend he'd had as a youngling.

He said the name for the first time in years. "Paradox."

"Optimus." She greeted, her voice the same as he remembered.

"Dad? You know her?" Solaris asked, shocked now.

"He does." Paradox answered, optics shifting to the younger of the two mechs. She took him in, then said, voice softening, "You must be Solaris."

"Yes..."

"Solaris," Optimus began slowly, still trying to wrap his processor around what was happening, "this is ex-decepticon Paradox, who fought against Galvatron alongside us. We thought that we had lost her in the battle."

"Paradox?" Solaris narrowed his optics, "you mean the Reaper."

"You're online." Optimus said abruptly.

Paradox turned her attention to him again. "I am."

"How?"

"Shockwave had this thing for finding me on the verge of offlining and rebuilding my frame." She answered, "he's rebuilt me before. A second time wasn't such a challenge to him."

"Where have you been? Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I was in Shockwave's ranks until Demona's sons escaped his lab. They brought me with them...and I have remained hidden until my frame was fully restored."

"Ratchet knows you're here?"

"No. Demona and Jolt were responsible for repairing me."

"And you've stayed hidden on base all this time."

"It wasn't so hard." Paradox shifted like she was trying to take weight off of her leg.

More questions flooded Optimus' processor, the initial shock wearing off. He started to ask one, then switched to another. "When were you going to see Ratchet?"

"Now, actually. I've been...taking my time with recovering, but now that I'm strong enough to move on my own again, I decided to find the two of you before we left."

"Before we left?" He repeated. His optics brightened slightly when he realized what she meant. "You're leaving with Demona and her family."

"Yes." Her optics moved back to Solaris, "I've been absent for so much...and I am tired of fighting. Its time that I settle with my creation."

"Your _creation._" Solaris said, "Primus...you mean Demona? _You're _Demona's creator?"

A flicker of amusement crossed her optics. "You sound surprised."

Solaris looked back and forth between them, "_You, _the _Reaper of Sparks, _you carried Demona? Sired by Megatron." He vented sharply in disbelief, "no _wonder _shes so strong...and Sundance, Flashback and Backlash are all part of that lineage."

"Yours isn't any less impressive." She said softly, "you come from a line of strong warriors as well."

Optimus squeezed the hand on his son's shoulder, "Get some recharge, Solaris."

The younger mech hesitated, but inclined his head and stepped away, "Yes, father." He turned and started down the hall.

Optimus studied her closely now. "You've changed."

"We all have." Paradox started, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of her. I never had the chance to tell you before."

It took him a moment to realize that she was talking about Demona. "You don't need to thank me, Paradox. Demona has been a reliable autobot and a crucial part in our battles on earth. She has helped us, and I, through a lot."

She nodded, "I need to go find Ratchet before he retreats to his quarters for the night."

"Go see him," Optimus motioned towards the med bay, "will I talk to you again?"

"Of course, Optimus." She turned to leave.

Optimus stopped her, "I'm glad you survived, Paradox."

"Even if Angelus didn't?" She asked softly, a sadness in her voice.

"You are of the same spark. Whatever name you chose, you are still a friend, you are still Demona's creator, and you will always have a place among us."

She gave him a small smile, identical to the one Demona had, and turned down the hall way. She left silently, making her way towards the med bay. Optimus remained standing the hall way minutes after she'd gone, cycling through their conversation over and over again.

* * *

_This is the second time I've had to leave home. _Sundance thought bitterly as she stepped out into the sunlight, red optics focusing on the ship that would take them to the moon. The 'you have three days to get off our planet' notice had flown by, and there they were again, staring up at a ship. A few autobots were poking around it, running last minute checks before take off.

Sundance stopped, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked it over. It was larger than the first one, just big enough to transport six full grown mechs and femmes. Larger, but overall same design. She was starting to hate these kind of ships.

She felt someone come to stand beside her, and lowered her optics to fix on the white armored femme. Paradox. Her gaze softened, and she asked, "Ready to go?"

"Are you?" The older femme countered, meeting her optics.

"No." Sundance answered bitterly. She hesitated, still trying to wrap her processor around the fact that Paradox was _online, _and _here. _She added, "I'm glad you're coming with us...moms really missed you."

"I've missed her," Paradox said softly.

Sundance's attention shifted to her creators as they approached, Optimus and a handful of older autobots that had known them personally following. Flashback was hanging back for as long as he could, saying good bye to Solaris and Warhammer. Backlash was already standing at the ship, though he didn't look in any hurry to leave. Sundance caught sight of him motioning towards Hotshot. The yellow autobot grinned and trotted over to him.

Sundance smiled at her youngest brother. He was still struggling to cope, she could feel the searing pain in his spark still burning, but something good had come out of it. Ever since the two had left the med bay, they'd been hanging around one another. Somewhere in all of this chaos, Hotshot had become a friend to Backlash. It warmed her spark to see her brother interacting with someone other than their family, someone that he was beginning to trust and open up to.

She hated that they had to go back _now, _of all times, just when Backlash found a friend and just when Grimlock finally decided to start a 'relationship' with her.

Thoughts turning towards the dinobot, Sundance scanned her optics over their surroundings, searching for the mech. Her spark fell when she saw that he _still _wasn't there. Which was odd. Grimlock had been so far up her aft the last few days she hadn't been able to breathe without him there, constantly asking her to stay or let him fight for her. She was beginning to worry.

"Sweetspark," Her father said softly, drawing her attention. Sundance turned to him, forcing a shaky smile unto her face. His optics softened. He finished, raising a hand to her arm, "Its almost time."

Sundance vented quietly, "I know." Her optics settled on her mother when she finished speaking with Optimus. Demona turned to start towards the ship, slowing to look at Sundance then Paradox as she passed. Paradox followed her wordlessly, perfectly calm like it didn't bother her that they were about to be trapped on a giant rock in space. Sundance watched them go, comparing the two femmes in her processor. It wasn't until a few years ago that she found out who Paradox was to their family. Now that she saw them side by side, Sundance could easily see a resemblance.

Sundance stayed where she was until her father started to turn her towards the ship. Flashback started towards them after breaking away from his friends, a deep frown on his face. Once they were all gathered in front of the ship, the ground began to shudder beneath their feet. Sundance's spark sang when Grimlock came thundering towards them, his soldiers making up an uneven line behind him.

Jolt cursed violently under his breath, becoming rigid. Sundance glanced at her mother hopefully, who vented and curled an arm around his back and started to tug him up the ramp and into the ship. A look of confusion crossed his face, looking back and forth between them but allowing himself to be pushed inside. "Femme, what are you-"

"Let them go, love." Demona coaxed. She pulled at Sundance's spark, _'Make it quick, Sundance.'_

_ 'Yes, mom.' _Sundance moved away from the ship. Her spark spun when Grimlock's optics fixed on her. He pushed his legs to move faster, and within a few breaths he was there. Transforming in a rush of thick armor, two huge arms emerged and closed around her and lifted her into the air. Sundance squirmed briefly, tensing when she felt a sharp pull from his spark.

Sundance let out an embarrassing squeak when he all but crushed her to his chest plates, bowing his head to bury his face in her neck. His intakes slowed, growing deeper as he breathed in her scent. Sundance's spark did wild flips in her chest. Huffing, she tried to ignore the odd looks they were getting from everyone that was standing around. "Grimlock-"

"Not putting you down." He rumbled.

"Okay..." She shifted, dangling toe claws wiggling in the air. Her voice softened, "you have to let me go some time."

"Grim!" Swoop snapped, "Let me hug her! Pits, you can't have her all to yourself!"

Grimlock made a sound of warning deep in his chest. Sundance blinked when a shadow fell over them, and tilted her head up to look Sludge in the optic. He looked sad, blue optics soft. He said, "When will you come back?"

"I don't know," Sundance said honestly. She paused when Grimlock tightened his hold on her, on the verge of squeezing her too tight. "But I _will _come back."

"Soon?" Sludge pushed.

"Soon." Sundance slowly relaxed in Grimlock's arms, tucking her nose into his shoulder. Shuttering her optics, she whispered, "Primus, mech...you make me so slagging angry, but I'm going to miss you."

"Miss you, too." He murmured, nuzzling into her.

"Put me down, Grim. I gotta go."

"Stay with me?"

"You know I can't do that, no matter how much I want to."

He held her a few seconds longer before slowly releasing her. Sundance landed on the ground, straightening. Her wings folded more closely against her back, and she turned to Swoop when the mech scrambled for her. She went rigid when he threw his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you, femme! Come back soon!" He yelped in surprise when Grimlock reached down and grasped him by the back armor, lifting him up into the air and away from her.

Sundance blinked when Slag crowded in next, watching her warily. She said, "I'm not afraid of kicking your aft in front of everyone again, Slag."

He snarled, "When you come back, we will see who will be kicking aft." He bared his dentals, and started to say something else. Sludge interrupted, pushing the heavy mech over with one shove of his arm. Slag flailed wildly on the ground for a moment as the largest of the dinobots stepped up in his place. Sludge squatted down like he had the first time they spoke, kind optics on Sundance.

Sundance smiled at him. "You take care of yourself, Sludge."

"I will, friend. You take care of yourself, too, please."

She reached up and patted him on the arm, "Look after Grimlock for me?"

"I promise."

Sundance pulled away from them, starting towards the ship when Flashback vented ridiculously loud in irritation. She didn't look back, pushing Flashback up the ramp ahead of her. Backlash was on her heels, and behind him was Paradox. They all settled inside. Sundance shuttered her optics and leaned back into her seat, raising her hands to press to her helm.

"I can't believer we're going back," Flashback muttered bitterly, "after every thing we've done for this stupid planet."

"You could stay," Sundance said, "all of you could."

"We're not leaving you to suffer in exile on a cold rock alone," Her father said.

Sundance let her hands drop, blinking up at the ceiling of the ship. Her spark ached in her chest, but her siblings and creators reached through the bonds to soothe it. Suddenly, she was very tired. Exhaustion seeped into her limbs and made her heavy. She didn't have the strength or will to stay awake anymore, so she let herself fade into recharge.

* * *

**WELL NOW THATS OVER...*walks to corner and proceeds to bang head against wall* These chapters are killing me.**

**I really wanted to make every thing alot smoother and show a few more things before they left, but PITS It took me a while to just squeeze this out. I'm scared that if I stress out any more over it I'll explode. **

**ANYWAY. Going to start on 50 tonight, so I should have it up no later than this weekend depending on my work situation. **

**Also, I WILL get around to answering reviews. In the mean time, keep them coming. It's like throwing fuel on the fire. Nothing inspires more than hearing feed back from the readers. MUCH LOVE!**

**Sundance and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Grimlock stormed through the base, optics narrowed and as cold as the frozen wasteland around them. His dentals were bared, a low growl constantly rolling in his throat to warn off anyone stupid enough to try to talk to him. His dinobots could sense his anger from across the base, and stayed far away. Which was good and bad.

Good, because Grimlock was so enraged he could bit someone's head off. Bad, because the autobots across the sea had been trying to get a hold of someone on base for hours, and no one was willing to risk crossing his path to answer.

Grumbling about useless soldiers, Grimlock turned down a hall and approached the door that led to the conference room. He didn't want to speak to the autobots. He didn't want to speak to _anyone. _What he wanted was to hunt down a decepticon and break it. What he _wanted _was to see his femme again.

The moment she crossed his thoughts, his spark wrenched violently in his chest. _Pain. Anger. Loss. _He was lost without her. The two long months since she'd left were the worst he'd ever remembered. All he wanted was to have her in his arms again. To see the fire in her optics and feel the song of her spark calling out to his.

But she was not there.

Grimlock burst through the doors and into the conference room. His optics raised to the flickering screens. He dropped a fist on the keyboard hard enough to crack the keys. Pale arcs of electricity danced across his knuckles, but he easily ignored it. He was looking at the screen. His growl deepened when a couple of autobots filled the screen. He snarled, "_What._"

_"It's about time you answered," _One of the mechs said, _"where have you been, Grimlock?"_

"None of your business."

The mech eyed him warily. _"We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours-something has happened and we need your assistance."_

"No."

The mech's optics widened. _"Wh-w-WHAT did you just say?" _He sputtered like an idiot for a moment before another autobot took his place.

_"Grimlock, I don't think you understand-" _The second reasoned.

"Find someone else." Grimlock turned to leave, "and don't call back."

_"Grimlock!" _The autobot vented, _"this is important! One of our own has become stranded in YOUR territory. Our ground bridge is down, we can't retrieve her-"_

"I don't care."

_"-we're picking up a very weak signature, if you wait any longer she'll offline in the ice-"_

"_Not _my problem." Grimlock was at the door now, impatiently waiting for it to open.

_"-shes WEAK, Grimlock. I don't even know how she survived this long. Hey! Where are you going?!"_

"Away."

_"For pit's sake, mech. Don't you get it? Shes equipped to withstand immense heat, not immense cold! If you don't do something now-" _The mech gave a frustrated growl when the doors opened and Grimlock stepped forward. _"-Sundance will offline."_

Grimlock froze.

His spark clenched, twisting in his chest.

_"Yes, Grimlock. Shes here, and shes stuck in YOUR area. She and her family were utilizing the space bridge on the moon to come down here and conference with the human government about allowing them to return-something malfunctioned and she ended up there. She needs assistance, Now!"_

Grimlock turned and stalked back towards the computer. "Where!" He demanded, glaring.

_"I'm sending you the coordinates now. Get your aft out there before she freezes."_

Grimlock waited long enough to receive the coordinates, then transformed in a rush. He turned to the door. When it didn't open in time, he plowed through it. He thundered through the base, choosing the fastest way out. He stepped out into the sunlight, and charged through the snow and ice.

He blindly followed the coordinates, moving his legs as hard and fast as he could. Soon the base fell far behind him. As he ran, his spark raced. Thoughts and memories filled his processor, good memories of holding her to his frame, of seeing her spark for the first time and feeling her in a way he'd never been able to before. His frame heated at the memories. He couldn't wait to hold her again-it was all he could think about now.

Even if she was damaged, surely she would welcome him. She would let him carry her home, where she would stay.

Time passed. His feet grew numb from the ice but he never slowed. Not until his sensors pinged, alerting him that his target was close. Grimlock slowed down to a trot, optics scanning the white horizon for any signs of his femme. His spark hurt when he saw none.

Stopping now, Grimlock shifted his weight and swung his head to the side, eying his surroundings more carefully. He scanned the area, a strange fear taking his spark when he finally picked up her signal. It was faint, like the autobot had said, just strong enough to follow.

Grimlock walked up a steep drift, then tilted his head down when he saw deep gouges in the white snow. They all led to a wide hole in the ice beneath him, in the center of it was a mound of loose snow and red blade-like feathers. Slowly, he stepped down. "Femme."

No movement.

Grimlock narrowed his optics. His spark pulled for her, sensing her presence. He waited for hers to tug back in response. He waited to hear her spark sing to him. The pile of snow and feathers remained still. The fear returned to his spark, growing. He tucked his nose in the ice and pushed it away until he saw rose red armor, dented plating that was mashed into her frame. "_Femme._"

Grimlock opened his jaws and carefully hooked his dentals around her armor and began to lift her. The femme was lifeless, her wings and tail drug across the ice. Grimlock raised her higher and turned to go back to base. His spark sang at being able to touch her again, though he knew he needed to get her back as soon as possible.

He froze mid step when he heard something shift down in the hole. His battle routines cycled on and he tossed his femme out of the way. Jaws open to crush, Grimlock swung back around face the threat.

Confusion filled him when he saw no one.

The sound came again, from below. Grimlock turned his head down, optics searching. He stared at the pile, growing tense when it shuddered and moved. A tiny shape emerged, so small he could swallow it hole. It shook, standing up on two weak legs. A head lifted to fix wide, round optics on him. Grimlock went rigid.

The tiny thing, whatever it was, bore little plates of armor and had dull claws. It staggered on it's feet, watching him. Then, right beside it, _another _popped up. It had a similar shape, though it was overall much smaller. It stumbled a few steps to one side and chirped. The other swung towards it and nuzzled it back over to where it was. Then they _both _stared up at him.

Grimlock's processor was stumped. He didn't know what to make of these tiny creatures, whatever they were. The first one started forward, tripping over it's own feet until it fell into a roll towards his feet. Grimlock stepped back quickly, optics widening. The creature managed to stand back up after several tries. The second moved past, chattering to itself as it approached Grimlock's femme.

Grimlock moved back further, determined not to be touched by them. He watched as they both fixated on the offline femme and made their way towards her. Grimlock almost stopped them, but held himself back when the smallest of the two reached her and started to nuzzle into her face. The second scrambled up her neck armor to curl unto her cheek plate.

Grimlock approached cautiously, eyeing the creatures. They ignored him, completely focused on the femme. They snuggled into her armor and whistled at her until her frame tensed with awareness. Grimlock perked when he saw her optics light, and quickly crossed the distance between them.

The femme's optics flickered. She blinked slowly, then smiled. A contented hum left her. The creatures sang back in reaction. Grimlock stepped closer, and softened his voice. "Femme."

Her attention shifted to him, optics rolling to stare at him tiredly. Her smile grew. "Grimlock," She whispered back.

He rumbled quietly at her, lowering his head to tuck his nose in against her chest armor. He opened his mouth again to lift her, pausing when she sucked in a sharp breath of air. "Sparklings first," Sundance said.

_Sparklings? _Grimlock frowned. He was even more confused now. "Sparklings?" He repeated.

"Yes, mech." Her optics shuttered. "take them first."

Grimlock stared hard at her, trying to understand. Sparklings? What did she mean by sparklings? He almost asked when he felt something touch his jaw. Jerking away, Grimlock swung his head down to glare at the mech who dared to touch him...only to find himself staring into wide pale blue optics set in a tiny face. It was the larger of the two, standing up on it's rear legs with arms folded against a small chest. A stubby tail, just long enough to balance with. Short neck. Big head. A mouth full of dull fang-shaped dentals.

The smaller one climbed up to stand beside the other, smaller and leaner but with generally the same shape. They moved towards him again, but he didn't step back. The smaller one rubbed into his chin while the other flared his little plates of armor and opened his jaws as wide as he could to give a wheezing growl. Grimlock blinked.

He repeated, "_Sparklings._" His optics widened. He brought his head down to sniff them, breathing deeply. As he did, the bigger of the two stretched up and clamped his tiny dentals down on the scars on his nose. Blinking, Grimlock lifted his head again. The sparkling held on, growling and hissing. "Your sparklings." He said, voice coming out funny. His spark did strange things inside of him, filling him with feelings he didn't know or understand.

"_Our _sparklings." She corrected.

He stilled, unable to move or speak.

* * *

**BOOOOOOOM. _TWINS?! _Say _whaaaaaaat~ (Meanwhile, on the moon Jolt is in the middle of glitching for the tenth time and fantasizing about murdering a certain dinosaur.)_**

**Okay. I'm done. **

**In case no one caught it-this update is set two months AFTER they left earth again. So the sparklings are still really _young. _They can't even walk that well yet.**

**Storys over, folks! I already mentioned on my DA account that I'd be starting two other stories, branching off of this last one. I'm hoping they'll be little short stories, but _The Storyteller _was supposed to be one, too, and it got way up in the seventies, so who knows. Stories kinda come to life and do things you don't plan on doing sometimes. One will be continuing where this last chapter left on, and will be all about Sundance and Grimlock's relationship (With some ridiculously cute sparkling antics thrown in there). ALSO, it will probably be made up of a bunch of one-shots thrown together that are linked. The other will be focused on Backlash, and any way I think of to torture him. BWAHAHAHAHA. But seriously. They're both going to be pretty good...at least I hope. I'm REALLY excited about starting on the one about Backlash. **

**ANYWAY. Like before, I'll work on the first chapters of each and upload a little snippet of each in a final update for this story, and you guys can kinda hint at what you want to read first. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU. For willingly suffering through another ridiculous story spawned in the depths of my chaotic imagination...A HUGE thank you to anyone that reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts on how the story is going, and it always makes my day to come home after a long day at work and see a bunch of 'you have reviews' emails. You guys are amazing. Seriously. **

**Okay. I'm going now. I got two new stories to start. I'll try to have the 'sample update' up later this weekend. **

**Sundance and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	51. SNEAK PEEK

**Okay...as promised, here are some sneak peaks at the next 'sequels'. I'm having the best luck with the one centered around Backlash, '_The Rarest Kind_'.**

**ANYWAY, here are the titles, what the descriptions will look like, and a peek at the first chapters.**

* * *

**Baby Daddy_-_**_Grimlock learns the hard way that sparklings steal all the attention, and what NOT to say to their super-sized, fire-breathing mother. 'The Hidden' Sequel._

Grimlock moved, shimmying closer to the unconscious femme. He turned to rest his head over her side in a possessive way, and opened his mouth wide, flexing cables and spinning gears as he did. Ratchet stared, stuttering, "Grimlock! _What _in Primus' name-" He cut himself off, optics growing wide as two tiny little sparklings tumbled out and landed in a mess of wiggling, chattering armor on the berth.

Optimus went rigid beside him. Ratchet's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The sparklings managed to climb to their feet, shoving and stumbling into each other. Then, like they were magnetized to her, they rolled right into Sundance's armor. Their chattering changed to happy whistles and they nuzzled into her.

Ratchet tried to keep up. His processor cycled so fast, trying to understand what was happening. He tried to think of anyone that had been carrying lately. He could think of no one. None of the femmes on base had-He nearly glitched when the smaller of the sparklings started coughing, armor flaring when it abruptly sneezed. A tiny stream of fire blew out of it's flared nostrils, sending it skittering backwards and off Sundance's body. The other scrambled after him, shoving him back up. Ratchet straightened slowly. "_Primus."_

* * *

**The Rarest Kind -**_He was beautiful, the mech who was young and old at the same time. He was so different than anything she'd ever seen, a complete mystery, and she was desperate to unravel him. 'The Hidden' Sequel._

His back was turned to her now, a huge mistake on his part. She had a clear shot. She only needed to close the distance between them, give him a good smack in the helm, and yank that shield off of his back. Then she'd run. It would be _easy_, much easier than stealing from a real decepticon. At least _they _didn't just turn their backs on her.

_Young and stupid, _she thought, tensing her body to attack. She tested her knee, putting all of her weight on that leg. It was sore, but it felt a lot better now. Creeping forward a step, she felt her battle routines kick on and crouched down to run. A deep, inaudible intake, and she lunged.

It happened fast.

She was facing him a full three strides before the world tilted around her and she found herself flat on the floor, face down. The weight pinning her down was _heavy, _something firmly gripping her arm in a tight twist that would dislocate it if she tried to pull free. She blinked slowly, processor spinning and spark pulsating with fear. _What just happened?! _She felt the weight shift a little on her back, the mech's soft voice filling the air above her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

_No..._Her optics were wide, processor struggling and choking in it's attempt to work this out. She'd been caught, instantly. But _how_? The mech hadn't even been looking at her. How in Primus' name had he known that she was attacking? How did he just _flip _her like that? She was fast, 'fleet-footed' as her sister put it, and very few could really catch her if they wanted. She was known for being quick, but she hadn't even seen the mech move. Fear, cold and gripping, flooded her frame. She whispered, not even trying to hide it in her voice, "Who _are_ you."

* * *

**OKAY. Tell me what you guys think...like I said in the update before this, one of the stories is centered around Sundance and Grimlock(Obviously), and the other is like a branch-off about Backlash. I'm excited about both of them, and I might try to write them at the same time and do like an update for a different story every few days or something depending on how well I can stay motivated. **

** _'Baby Daddy' _will be more of a comedy, where as _'The Rarest Kind' _will be kinda like a story of healing, though it'll have it's own funny parts in it...we'll just say that Backlash will get pushed to his absolute limit in almost every other chapter. Poor guy. Its not like I haven't already tortured him to breaking point or anything already...**

** Anyway! Tell me what you guys think! Love you all!**

**Sundance and her family, the femme, and the stories belong to me. Transformers and original characters do not. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
